In The Grimm Darkness
by Darkerpaths
Summary: Remnant is not as alone as it was once thought to be. The galaxy and all of its dangers have begun to close in. Starting with one of the unknown Primarchs crashing on the planet in his gestation capsule. Cinder discovers him and takes him under her wing. Everything RWBY knows is about to change as they are dragged into the never ending wars of the distant future. (Under revision.)
1. The distant future

Remnant has changed much since its isolation on the edge of the galaxy ended long ago.

Still much has remained the same. This world has forged mighty heroes since long before the Horus Heresy. And all of these heroes have come from the finest school for warriors in the galaxy.

Beacon Academy,

Here high on the galactic plain what once was a school for Hunters sworn to hold back the tide of the creatures of Grimm from the four forgotten kingdoms, now serves as the training ground for The Emperor's greatest warriors.

The Adeptus Astartes, the Space marines, Angels of Death.

Not only the Astartes. For all of Remnant has been geared to making soldiers for the long war. Many elite regiments of the Imperial guard have been raised from the population of Remnant and gone on to claim just as much honor as their super human brethren. Even select convents of the Sisters of Battle ever seek new recruits from this near mythic place.

It is a candle in the cold night, kindling hopes for a better tomorrow. Beacon now bears the burden of protecting uncounted billions of innocents across the vast expanse of the Imperium of Man.

Shadows however shroud the memory of this vibrant place, home world of one of the first legions the Emperor created, and one of whom many would rather forget existed.

But today was not a time to dwell in the dark past. Losses amongst the successor chapters have been relatively few and quickly replaced as of late. So several hundred newly made marines are without a chapter sitting idle behind the great walls of Beacon.

Requests were issued and a decree was made, a new chapter was to be founded from the fully trained Astartes ready and waiting in these sacred halls.

But before the new brotherhood would swear their oaths and leave their home for the fronts. They would face their greatest test of all and be judged by the oldest living member of the legion they were sired from.

* * *

Beyond the training fields for the Imperial guard, past the Astartes proving grounds. Deep inside the fortress monastery of Beacon lay The Archives, a massive monument to the glorious history of all the warriors who had trained on this holy ground.

Long and tall cavernous hallways filled with murals of great battles, statues of fallen heroes, trophies of wars and conquest since the earliest recorded history of Remnant, through all of the thirteen Black Crusades.

Last in the center, the holy grave sites. The final resting place for the bodies and memories of all the warriors of Remnant who had given their lives for mankind.

And the tomb of the Primarch in whose image the original legion was crafted.

Together in the empty viewing avenues, wearing their unpainted armor as was custom, the hopeful Astartes stood ranked at attention in front of this casket of stone and the looming guardian.

The Venerable Dreadnought Sun Wukong. One of the oldest warriors in the Imperium and the last living soul who had fought in the great crusade side by side with the Primarch.

For centuries Sun had fought with all his might to hold back the darkness plaguing humanity. Until injuries rendered him crippled but still able to serve after being emplaced within this cybernetic combat harness which had preserved his life for the last ten thousand years.

Silently the hopeful chapter master knelt on one knee before the ancient one, clutching his power sword and helmet with no small amount of anticipation. As Sun read data screens projected on his vision through the records the academy had on every single one of the Space marines who would be part of this new chapter.

If Wukong found any of them unworthy to carry on Beacon's legacy he would not hesitate to purge their weakness from the ranks of humanity's defenders.

For he had seen many of the horrors waiting behind the false hope of the bright stars in the sky. And Sun knew only the best could be trusted to uphold their sacred duty before the innumerable terrors and potential threats they could be called against.

Or worse do the unthinkable and turn on those they had sworn to defend.

Wukong would over look no detail no matter how insignificant it appeared. So this process took nearly two whole days.

Two days of no food, no water, and no rest at attention for the new marines. A small achievement for one of their kind. But made all the greater if their judgement was worthy.

Finally Sun turned to the kneeling warrior and spoke. His deep mechanical voice twisted far from what it had been.

"What is your name?"

"Mikado Krest." The Astartes answered immediately

"Have you passed through all of the tests that have been laid before you?" The bronze Dreanaught rumbled in question.

"Yes great one."

"Have you been deemed the best choice to lead your new chapter?"

"Unanimously by all those who have taught us the art of war."

"Who do you serve?"

"The God Emperor, no other man living or dead."

Sun took one heavy step toward Mikado,

"We were made to serve the Emperor yes. But his greatest wish was that humanity would thrive. That one day we would know peace across the stars. He served humanity, and so do we, he sacrificed himself for humanity and we may too. Beacons in the dark, paragons of virtue and glory to rise above all."

The ancient one took a step back, raising his voice to reach more distant ears. "We honor His memory by placing ourselves between the defenseless and those who would drown the galaxy in blood."

Sun bent down looking deep into Mikado's eyes and asked his ultimate question. _"What is honor Chapter Master?"_

Mikado let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as quietly as possible. His heart soared with pride.

Wukong had called him Chapter Master,

"Honor is the debt we owe ourselves." He came to his armored feet, "Honor is duty fulfilled."

"What is your duty Space Marine?"

"To defend humanity with all my strength, to guide my brother's to triumph over our enemies. And if the price of that duty is our lives then so be it."

Sun stepped back, satisfied with the courage and ability he saw. Now he spoke to all of the assembled Astartes. And once more began the tale of the long road from the past to the present which he did for all of the chapters at their founding.

"Never forget your duty, always remember the past you see around you. And what we learned from and with the boy who fell from the heavens to this world ten thousand years ago."

* * *

**A/N First story go big or go home. Warhammer 40k and RWBY crossover. Why? Why not, I've seen crazier stuff here. I do not own anything from either series they all belong to their respective owners. I just claim proprietorship of the crossover concept.**

**Enjoy, or hate whatever. (Ch 23, RWBY Vol 2 catchup end-ish)**

**Currently under revision**

**/**

**And even more fucking notes!**

**Hey new guys. I'd never say don't leave a review or anything of the source. But before you proceed,**

**Just assume for one second please that I may be one of the brighter knives in the crayon box, and consider whether or not what you might be about to write could be considered beating a dead horse.**

**That sounded a little to harsh, but I am done caring. Not about this story, and ramble ramble ramble... Carry on**


	2. Discovery

_Cinder had never understood why so many people hated the winter._

Any normal person would see these months as a time of cold, death and darkness. But to her the fresh snow represented a clean slate. A new tapestry waiting for the hand of an artist. A chance to begin again after whatever mistakes had scared the warmer months.

It was a beautiful night in the highlands of Atlas and for the moment she was alone in in her own private room at the edge of this small log cabin resort village. The various people she came here to meet with had left for the night to contact their supporters abroad, or were otherwise engaged with normal nighttime activities.

So there she sat on a wooden rocking chair, staring out through the glass doors leading to her snow covered balcony and out into the night.

While Cinder did enjoy winter she saw no need to be out in the deathly cold at this time of night, unlike her two protégées who were spending a few days out in the wilderness as part of further "training".

Cinder had honestly just grow tired of their company for the moment and so she had convinced them that their survival skills were sorely lacking in a few departments, so they were spending a few days out in the wilds. In the mean time she met with members of the White Fang and some necessary but unsavory characters from other parts of Vale and the other three kingdoms to finalize plans she had for the near future.

She sighed quietly looking out at the stars, this far away from any large city there were more than she had ever seen before. It was a rare moment of tranquility in her chaotic life.

But her small moment of peace was interrupted suddenly when an unexpected borealis cut across the night sky.

It was far from an unpleasant surprise. Cinder had been hoping to see one of the fabled light shows on this trip but had so far been disappointed.

The locals however had not done this display justice with their description. There were no wavy blue green lights floating through the darkness. This was a much more majestic column of red and purple fire burning tall in the night sky.

Such a rare occurrence took her breath away. The sky seemed to boil around the edges of this display. But it seemed that the sky was full of even more surprises tonight. As a comet streaked out of the fiery pillar and sailed down toward the greater mountains on the horizon.

* * *

_3 days later_

Mercury was miserable when he was cold and when he was miserable he bitched, he bitched a lot. And Emerald couldn't decide whether this was preferable to his normal shady snarkiness and just irritating demeanor as they trudged through the pine forests.

This little exercise hadn't been all that bad in her opinion. They had fire when they needed and good thick winter clothing. Nothing had attacked them and neither of them tripped and sprained an ankle or something else embarrassing.

She just didn't appreciate the way that she got grouped together with Mercury in every way possible in Cinder's eyes. Meaning that whenever the idiot pissed off Cinder in some way Emerald had to share his punishment.

And thanks to however he had irked their teacher this time, the punishment was this little nature hike through one of the most dangerous forests on the planet, during one of the most hostile times of the year.

No one knew exactly why but the creatures of Grimm thrived under the bleakest of circumstances. Some theorized the more hopeless people became the greater the strength of the Grimm was.

More practical types spoke of easier prey and mating cycles. It didn't mean much who was right to Emerald, all she knew was that she had to be extra careful of her surroundings.

Mercury was mumbling to himself about something or other again, wet boots, hunger, Emerald didn't know. And she didn't care either as long as he was paying attention while on point she would tolerate his whining.

While rounding a corner on a downward sloping path Mercury suddenly shut up and knelt down in the snow. Emerald was just about to rip him a verbal new one when Mercury spoke.

"Look, blood trail." He said, reaching out to the ground in front of him.

"What?" Emerald asked.

He ignored her, "Fresh too."

"It's probably an animal."

"With a print like that?" He replied pointing forward.

A set of very human footprints was pressed deep in to the fresh snow. They were a decent size so it couldn't be a child, so either an adult or older teen. Emerald squinted, taking a closer look.

"No shoes, must be a hermit running for help. Definitely going to have a case of frostbite if they didn't have time to dress properly."

To their left several snapped branches in the tree line indicated that the stranger had not known about the path or was in too much of a hurry to care.

Mercury turned from the path to follow the signs of damage. Emerald stepped in front of him,

'Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"After our lost friend," He replied. "This is the first interesting thing that has happened all week."

"We're supposed to be back in town by tomorrow. If we keep going we can make it by dark."

"Yeah we have plenty of time."

"We don't know who this is, a pack of Beowolves or who knows what could be through there."

'Exactly I'm bored as hell."

With that remark Mercury pushed her aside and disappeared into the brush. Seeing no other option Emerald took off after him.

* * *

An hour later after following the slowing path of destroyed forest, less and less blood, and footprints grouped closer together. They finally found who they were pursuing.

A tall, muscled teenager sat on a fallen tree in the middle of the snowy clearing. Trying to scrub blood off of a large bite mark on his left shoulder with a piece of tattered cloth. The angle of the wound looked like a Grimm had gotten him from a high angle while his back was possibly turned.

That wasn't nearly the most shocking thing about this boy.

He wasn't just lacking shoes, the only thing he was technically wearing was a tattered blanket or some kind of tarp over his right side of his body while he attended his wound.

Aside from that he was naked as newborn, which let the companions see the other shallow slash marks from claws and minor scrapes which must have been from branches. He was a surprisingly healthy color, he didn't appear at all effected by the cold, and there were no obvious signs of frostbite that they could see from afar.

As Emerald and Mercury approached the boy he noticed their approach and suddenly stood up clutching what looked like half a jaw bone from a Beowolf in his right hand and held it like a knife in what wasn't really a threatening gesture, but still didn't ignite any warm feelings in either Mercury or Emerald.

They stopped dead in their tracks. Emerald stepped forward hands raised before her, not wanting to alarm the stranger who seemed primed for violence.

"It's okay! We just want to help." She called.

No sign of understanding crossed his face and the boy began to step back into the trees.

"Mercury put your hands up and talk to him." Emerald whispered, turning her head and trying to maintain eye contact with the stranger.

"Why he's gonna run."

"And we need to stop him."

With a resigned sigh Mercury also raised his hands and tried to put on some sort of smile aside from his usual stupid grin.

Emerald took a few more steps forward and was almost within arm's reach.

"It's okay we're friends."

Tension left the boys muscles and he slumped back down onto the log, looking up at Emerald as they approached. Mercury held their first aid kit and began examining the bite mark.

"What's your name?" asked Mercury

He turned his head toward Mercury but said nothing, just giving him a look of confusion trying to understand the words.

"Do you speak Vytan?" Mercury asked.

Again silence, not a word of anything at all.

"Maybe he can't talk." Emerald suggested.

She reached into Mercury's bag and pulled out some of his spare clothes which only earned her a scowl from him. She just smiled.

"You want to keep staring at all he's got to offer? I think I misjudged you somewhat my friend."

Mercury just turned back to stitching the puncture wounds closed, scowling even worse.

Half an hour later they had dressed the silent boy's wounds and got him decently clothed against the elements. He still had not said a word aside from slightly sucking in air through his clenched teeth when they had poured disinfectant on some of his cuts.

Together they walked back to the path and resumed their trek back to the village.

Both Emerald and Mercury continued questioning the teen and still only got silence for an answer, but at the same time they were speculating wildly in their heads.

_"Who was this kid?"_


	3. Mystery

_Cinder laid her chin on top of her intertwined hands balanced on her elbows laying on the thick wooden table and pondered her current situation..._

So far nothing that either Emerald or Mercury had done had been this irritating. This little stunt wasn't even a real problem for Cinder just quite a strange mystery that had dropped into her lap.

But she had to admit the boy the two of them had brought back from the forest was certainly an interesting individual. If he had survived who knows how long in the winter wilderness without an active aura or semblance he was no ordinary teen.

He was strikingly handsome without being delicate at all. There wasn't a single blemish on his pale skin. He had intriguing eyes a shade of pale orange, with a bright spark of intelligence at their core.

Short fuzzy dark hair which looked like it had seen better days covered most of the top of his head. He was a little taller than Mercury but not by much. Lengths of muscles wrapped themselves around his body, plainly obvious through the borrowed grey clothing that wasn't exactly the right size for him.

Even though he still had not said a word the boy looked at everyone when they spoke. And he seemed to understand the meaning of the tone of voice they were using, and responded to hand gestures and other broad non-verbal actions.

Cinder had tried to get a sense of his aura strength once she got close to him.

However when she laid a hand on his arm she didn't feel any sort of outward energy from him. Just the normal distant awareness of power and light, like a candle far away at midnight that you just barely notice. What anyone with their aura still locked had.

The four of them sat in the empty restaurant of the lodge resort that Cinder held her latest round of negotiations and meetings in.

It was surprising that Atlas had such a vibrant tourist industry when the primary income for the country came from the ever valuable Dust exports through the Schnee Dust Company and a few of their lucky competitors who desperately clung to mineral rights on this Dust, and metal rich land.

Some enterprising locals had decided that the visiting executives needed a place close by to unwind after grueling inspections and often brutal negotiation with their competitors, buyers, or work forces.

However when none of those high and mighty types were in town this place still had decent business from the more fortunate denizens of Atlas and their families who could afford to take a vacation from the never ending thankless toil through which the world got its Dust.

Cinder had ordered a heavy lunch for her returning students and the boy. A hearty soup made from some type of meat mixed with a lot of local winter vegetables along with fresh bread. From which the mysterious boy had already consumed three large bowls of soup, as well as two loaves of bread from and was busy working on half of a third loaf as a waiter got him more soup.

Emerald once again told Cinder how they had come across him, and what she and Mercury thought about his origins. However Cinder was dubious of their theories.

There were certainly no hermits in these mountains. If there were, they were probably criminals hiding from the world who thought they could escape into the wild. Anyone trying to live up there would have to have copious amounts of well-made survival gear and weapons with some idea of how to use them. They would not be running around buck naked in the middle of winter looking like an Ursa's lost chew toy. Otherwise there were uncountable ways to part violently from the world, cold and alone so far from any form of help up in those trees.

It was plainly obvious that however intelligent this boy appeared he had no form of formal education. As he didn't speak and couldn't figure out simple objects and devices around him until he saw someone use them, or just stared at it for a minute.

His silence was certainly the strangest things about him.

He didn't try to ramble or talk slowly in any language at all. He just didn't talk. And Cinder at least needed to hear something from him before she jumped to any conclusions, or made any decisions.

"Mercury." She said,

"What?"

"Get him to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to hear what he has to say about himself."

"He's got nothing to say." He growled. "Didn't even thank me for stitching him up."

Cinder turned her gaze on Mercury. "I know, teach him."

"Scuse me?" her replied raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously he doesn't know how to talk at all. Start teaching him Vytan."

"Why?"

"If you can get him to talk in any other language that will be fine too. If he could speak anything at all he would have by now. So I am fairly certain he doesn't know how to talk."

"How the fuck am I supposed to teach him?"

"That is your problem. Emerald and I have to meet with Mr. Xiong about his, _friends_ in Vale. Get him to talk, I don't care how long it takes."

With that, Cinder stood up and turned to leave the dining room, Emerald got up as well, gave Mercury a grin of triumph then turned around to follow Cinder.

Mercury looked to his new student and saw those eyes looking him square in the face like he knew something was about to happen.

"I hate you, you know that?"

Mercury saw all of his loathing reflected back in that silent stare.


	4. Breaking silence

Mercury didn't have a clue how he was going to get this guy to talk. He cursed to himself quietly as he walked across the resort ground, shuddering with cold.

_"__Emerald probably have more success with this, that bitch's all kinds of patience for little detail work."_

Why she got to go be important while he was stuck playing baby sitter was beyond him.

Back in the lobby of the one main resort building which housed some of the lower end guest rooms. There was the usual corner spot filled with children's toys and books, meant to occupy the little ankle biters while their parents checked in.

Mercury didn't really have any other idea how to do this. And he was pretty sure this silence was just an act anyway, so if this guy wanted to be like a child that's how Mercury would treat him.

He grabbed one of the books which was supposed to teach little kids the alphabet. It had the whole thing spelled out in big letters through the whole book and the little this is for that and etcetera, etcetera.

He set it on one of the coffee tables close by and beckoned the big guy over.

"Alright here ya go, A,B,C,D…."

Mercury read out all of the letters to him once and then left to go find his room.

_"Have fun."_

* * *

Mr. Xiong had given Cinder some more business and criminal contacts who might be persuaded to work with her once she arrived in Vale. While that phase of her plan was still about three years away, but it finally felt like she was making progress on the project she had dedicated her life to.

But first things first she needed to talk to Mercury and the boy.

Emerald had tracked Mercury's scroll back to his lodge since he was refusing to answer calls at the moment. Cinder was going to remind him why she didn't like to be ignored when she saw him again.

But the two of them entered the lobby however, it became obvious that Mercury may have genuinely been busy.

There were all kinds of books, magazines and other reading materials strewn across the floor. A radio was tuned to a talk show and the two televisions in opposite corners of the room were tuned to a news show and a children's education program.

In the center of this great mess their silent guest sat looking at several magazines and a dictionary he had managed to acquire.

Cinder saw Mercury was leaning against the front desk looking very confused. Cinder decided to try and relieve him of some of that.

"So that wasn't that hard," She said. "You seem to be making progress."

"This wasn't me." He muttered.

"Really, slacking off again?"

"Honestly yes... I just read him the alphabet and took off, hoped he would drop this quiet act."

"Well has he?" Cinder asked

"In a way."

Deciding to cut to the chase Cinder approached the boy sitting at the low table. She sat down on the carpeted floor by his left hand side before speaking softly.

"Can you understand me?"

"Now…yes."

It was very shocking to hear him talk. His voice was just on the edge of deep and he spoke slowly as if he had to choose each word very carefully. Cinder continued.

"Why didn't you speak before?"

"Not... know words…never talk before."

_"__No wonder Mercury looks so stumped,"_ She thought to herself.

_Never talk before._

"Why?"

The boy turned his head away from Cinder and got a faraway look in his eyes. He began slightly moving his mouth as if he was practicing what to say next.

Cinder beckoned Emerald and Mercury over to her, and quietly gave them instructions.

"I want you to leave us for a minute."

Emerald and Mercury both had almost identical looks of indignation cross their faces. They were certainly not fond of the idea of leaving just when they might get some answers.

But Cinder had a strange premonition that whatever she was about to uncover might best be known to as few as possible, even among her inner circle.

"Go, now."

Her students exited the lobby, though she waited a few moments until she sensed they were well out of eaves dropping distance

Then she asked the one question that had been one her mind since she met this boy.

"Where are you from?"


	5. Cast away

**_E_****_lsewhere, Long ago_**

As he awoke for the first time, the unnamed Primarch found himself suspended in a capsule filled with a warm liquid, swirling with thick multicolored currents of unknown substances.

Though he himself lacked the ways to properly describe this environment, the boy knew one thing.

_He was terrified._

But he did not call this sensation fear.

Jolts of cold energy flowed through his veins. His hearts hammered in his chest as if threatening to burst. His breath came in short rapid gasps, much quicker than he had before he gained consciousness.

There was an apparatus on his face, covering his mouth and nose, with hoses reaching above him to connect with something unseen. Though he did not know it, this mask was providing him oxygen, keeping him alive.

But right now it felt as if it was choking him.

_He needed to get it off._

He ripped at the edges sealed to his skin. Pulling with all his strength trying to take it off.

Sounds rushed above his head and a new type of fluid flowed into his lonely chamber. His eyelids felt heavy and his heart rate started to slow.

Loosing strength, his hands and arms went slack and the boy could no longer move. But he did not go to sleep just yet. Still panicky with fear he began to look around this strange world. One of his hands drifted forward and came to a sudden stop at almost his full arm extension.

Beyond that barrier he looked out and saw polished floors and tall walls, laced with conduits and pipes. Banks of lights and displays were scattered everywhere along the catwalks, but meant nothing to him. He didn't know what any of this was, he had not been conscious before now.

Fighting the weariness overcoming him he leaned forward and saw others short distances away floating in tanks like him. But not like him at the same time, they appeared smaller, less grown. And they were not moving just yet, they slept like he had before as they drifted limply in their watery world.

All of them were being tended to by grotesque figures hunched over in single mindedness. These pale unions of flesh and metal moved back and forth between the monitors on the walls and the tanks adjacent to them. They appeared to have a body of flesh like him but it was a twisted mockery strewn with sharp edges of metal, and hideous glowing lights badly concealed by a plain white robe. One of these beings was adjusting something on the panels in front his tank.

Weaker now but no less afraid the boy tried to move again but his body wouldn't respond although his mind was very active.

From down the corridor a new figure appeared. One very different from the figures he had observed so far.

This man towered above the mechanical technicians, no cybernetics marred his form. He wore a majestic suit of golden armor adorned with a long red robe. The man had a very regal face, and long flowing black hair, beneath a shining golden laurel crown adorned with many jewels. And he glowed with an almost unbearable brightness. The boy shut his eyes and almost passed out but he forced himself to look again.

The giant walked down the halls pressing his hands against the tanks with the others in them, he looked at the displays, and spoke for a moment with the technicians and then moved on.

_Until he came to his tank._

When the boy met the eyes of the man, there was a surprised look on the giant's face. The golden one outside had not expected any of his sons to be awake so soon.

Leaning forward he pressed one hand against the container and smiled at the boy floating there. Finally the boy felt less afraid. Almost as if he could feel the reassurance and sense of safety that the man outside was trying to project.

More of the calming substance was flushed into the tank and this time he did not fight the wave of blackness that swept over him. Sensing that he was not in any danger. He drifted back to sleep and dreamt of what he saw, and the world waiting beyond this place.

_**Later**_

_An armored silhouette removed its bulky gauntlet from the front of his pod and thudded away out of sight on the walkway._

Something was wrong

Danger was coming.

Dormant instincts were waking up screaming at him to get ready to fight.

He tore himself away from his pleasant dreams and twisted in his tank trying to free himself again.

He had to get out.

Had to find the golden one, he could protect him.

The old feelings of fear and panic were coming back stronger than ever.

_But it was too late for anyone to help him._

The corridor outside was suddenly filled with fire. Shades of red, violet, and purple engulfed everything outside. The technicians monitoring the tanks and displays were suddenly set ablaze. They flailed helplessly screaming in pain though the boy did not hear their cries of suffering.

The front of the glass capsule suddenly rushed forward and the boy painfully slammed into it. He did not know what was happening but he could no longer see out of the tank. His view was now a solid wall of flame.

It felt as if he was flying, though he had no idea where or why.

However patterns soon appeared in the fire, but not just swirls shapes in the flames. Evil faces leering down at him laughing at his misery. Indescribable monsters clawed at the tank trying to get inside. Others smiled mockingly, trying to beckon him out. His world shook with the violence of these unknown aggressors.

Beyond those, he could see mysterious twisted landscapes beyond the faces, and flames now and again. They passed by sometimes too fast for him to get a good idea of what they were. Or maybe he passed through them to quickly

All these horrors were too much for the boy to witness. His mind began to go back into the merciful darkness of unconsciousness.

He floated on endlessly through the tides of darkness only occasionally waking up and still seeing that the nightmare the world had become outside had not gone away.

_All sense of time was burned away._

_It seemed as though this was to be his world forever._

Until, at long last the flames started to disappear, and the demon faces vanished. As he was spat out from that realm of fire and evil. Down towards a new landscape,

A landscape that was fast approaching.

The air itself caught fire around the pod as he passed through the planet's upper atmosphere, along with the sound barrier. A mere moment later, with a massive crash his tank smashed into the side of a snow covered mountain. The impact almost knocked him unconscious. The pod bounced once and slammed down again, this time landing and sliding further down the sheer black cliffs plowing a deep trench into the earth and snow as his tank scraped to a halt.

Cracks finally appeared in the glass barrier and the fluid slowly leaked out of the tank. And he floated down to the bottom as it left.

It was dark out, and the boy had no idea what had just happened to him. Paralyzed in shock from this ordeal, quietly going limp in the fetal position at the bottom of the container and attempting to rest.

_But his luck was not going to be that good tonight._

The tank suddenly shook, startling the boy awake.

Something was pushing at the weakened glass trying to get in.

He looked up and his gut lurched in terror. A dark creature of shadow and scattered white bone spikes, hooked its claws into a few of the large gaps in the glass and began rolling the tank to the side. It had long limbs and a slightly hunched over stance. Evil red eyes glowed on its long white mask of bone decorated with swirling, twisting red lines.

The device on his face was loose so the boy finally grabbed hold of one of the edges and ripped it off. He gasped and filled his lungs full of his first breath of fresh air and let it out in an explosive gasp.

The beast sniffed at the breaks and missing pieces in the glass wall. Pushing the empty capsule around with its long upper arms, trying to get at the boy in side.

But when it attempted to shove its head through one of the larger gaps, it became stuck from all of its twisting and over eagerness. The capsule however had rotated around so that one of the larger holes was at a convenient place for the boy to crawl through.

It was a tight fit and he almost eviscerated himself on the jagged edges, but he escaped and stood tall in the cold night air.

_The larger pack circled around the pod and their prey._

Only to have a second creature leap forward from the shadows snarling and gnashing its teeth in bloodlust.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl.

Caught off guard, he had no plan of action. And the monster was nearing too fast for him to dodge out of the way.

His arms rose in reflex and he had gripped and locked both of his hands on the creature's black furred shoulders before he knew what was happening. Now the two of them were locked in a shoving match pushing back and forth before the trench his arrival had made next to the edge of a cliff.

Claws dug into his upper arms as the beast attempted to break from his grasp, or force the boy to the ground. Still snapping its slavering jaw at his face.

The boy stood firm and pushed back as hard as he could.

_Here he could control the situation._

At least he thought until the first one now freed from the glass charged at his back. Leapt and sank its teeth over where his left shoulder sloped up to his neck.

He howled in a mix of surprise, rage, and pain then spun trying to dislodge the creature. Shaking and turning but still holding onto the beast in front of him.

The one on his back shook its head deepening its bite refusing to let go as it drank his blood. This animal was heavy and its sudden tackle and added momentum sent all three of them falling over the ledge.

The other Beowolves followed, throwing back their heads and howling into the night.

As they fell the boy mustered all of his strength and threw the one before him to the side. Sending it tumbling away down a path of packed snow.

It was a long drop down onto the rocky ground. But the impact only knocked the wind out of him. The beast on his back faired far worse, caught between the ground and its prey. There was an audible crack from a breaking spine as it landed on a pile of boulders. The howls coming from its mouth instantly changed to cries of pain as it attempted to roll itself back onto all fours.

It was helpless as its intended victim appeared again. Raising a jagged rock high above his head in both hands and smashed it down on its face.

Again, and again, and again, each blow harder than the last.

The sound of cracking rocks and hungry growls drew his eyes skyward. The pack was crawling straight down the sheer cliff face. Coming to avenge their dead and kill the interloper form the sky.

_But the beast he had cast aside got there first._

_He quickly judged angles and speed._

With a yell he threw himself backwards dodging the flying monster and awkwardly landed arms outstretched on the rocks that his first kill was slowly dissolving on.

_Many rocks long, and short, thin and thick all manner of different types but basically the same shaped rocks._

His battle with the monsters had spilled over into a bone yard of Grimm.

His right hand landed in the open mouth of one of the long dead skeletons and when he tried to stand up the calcified teeth pushed deep and painfully into his hand.

With all of the adrenaline coursing through him he didn't feel much.

_Instincts guided his hands._

If this object had harmed him it may also harm what was trying to hurt him.

Getting a firm grip on the jaw he ripped it out of the skeleton and swung himself back around to face his foe.

It was keeping back, pacing a few feet away, cautious now after seeing the fate of its pack mate, waiting for reinforcements.

The boy raised his make shift weapon and his empty left hand up into a fighting stance.

Beowolves prefer to ambush weaker prey when alone. This prey had already killed its brother and looked ready and willing to do the same to it, the wolf began to back away.

_Trying to buy just a few more seconds._

Like a stalking predator, the boy saw this and registered it as weakness. Screaming and fueled with animal savagery he lunged at the retreating monster. Closing the distance in the blink of an eye.

His left hand latched onto its right ear to keep it still as he drove the jawbone up and into the side of the wolf again and again. The wolf yelped and whimpered in pain, then attempted to rush forward in and knock over its attacker and escape into the night.

Spinning right he threw the monster hard to the ground and knelt down on its chest pushing his right knee directly onto the dreadful hole he had carved into its side. Then brought his blade directly down into its wide open eye, piercing the brain and ended its existence.

The pack began to howl for vengeance.

_And the Primarch leapt to meet them_

* * *

_Black smoke and black blood clouded the air as their battle raged. _

Roars of rage and pain from both the boy and the creatures echoed down the mountain. The Grimm lashed out slicing into his skin. He broke their arms like dry twigs. They snapped at his face he turned their skulls and masks into fragments with hammer blows from his fists.

He tripped the berserking Beowolves into each other, casting them to the ground and hacking at their sides and necks with his jawbone knife that cut deeper into his hand with every strike.

Slaughtering the monstrous creatures without any hesitation or thought until finally only one remained.

It was easily the biggest of the pack, covered in far more spikes and scars then any of its dissolving brethren. Half as tall as the mad eyed child snarling right back into its burning red eyes.

_Each waiting for the other to make the first move._

The wolf lashed out first, swinging its heavy right arm straight for the boy's head. Nimbly he ducked and dodged beneath the blow, and rammed his bone blade into the stomach of the alpha.

The beast yelped in surprise and pain. And the boy twisted the weapon deeper as the wolf reared up and howled. Jagged white claws raked across the boys back but he felt no pain, kicking out and smashing his heel into the alpha's right leg.

The bone splintered and the wolf fell down onto the superhuman shoulders of the youth. He latched his fingers into the filthy black fur. Screaming out as his muscles burned in exertion the boy raised the wolf high above his head.

Then in one fluid motion, brought the wolf down as hard as he could. While shooting his right knee up into its bleeding guts. Breaking its back in two.

_Shadows spilled over his lower body as the wolf died and faded back to smoke and the immaterium._

Panting heavily trying to catch his breath he leaned forward like an animal. Curling his hands into claws ready for the next attack that was not going to come. And as this realization hit him he could only do one thing.

Fall down onto his hands and knees and violently wretch up bile from his empty stomach.

Eventually his sickened sounds turned into simple gasps for air. He wiped away the saliva from his mouth then sat back on his ankles to tack stock of his surroundings.

It was dark, skeletal remains dotted the way down the mountain into the tall distant shapes covered with the cool white powder all around him. Even farther above him, the rift that brought him to this world began to fade away. Revealing the uncountable dots of light scattered across the dark night sky.

Those did not hold his attention for long as he noticed the shattered moon in the sky, which seemed to be the brightest source of light anywhere. Drawing in all of his focus with its surreal presence

He shivered as the wind chilled him to the core.

Howls echoed through the trees from far away. More creatures were coming, looking for their kin.

_He had to leave, had to get away from this place._

A pile of abandoned rusty tools lay placed on a tarp not far away in the bone yard, forgotten by some unknown scientist or archaeologist. None of these things held interest to him, except for the tarp.

He remembered the cape on the shoulders of the golden giant, from when he first woke stuck in the capsule. He took it from the ground and draped it across his shoulders, shielding himself from what cold he could feel

Oblivious to the wounds he had received from the creatures he took off down the mountain.

_Not knowing where he was headed or what he was going to do, but instincts saying this was better than staying._


	6. Decisions

**"_My Father, my father, do you not hear?"_**

**_"__What the Erlking promises so sweetly to me?"_**

* * *

_"What in the world was this kid talking about?"_

Cinder sat in silence for a few moments trying to pull meaning from the boy's story. But his slow speech and vague words made his tale even more difficult to swallow. Some would consider what he said reason enough to start looking for a strait jacket.

_Giants, places of fire and demons, some type of science experiment that he was the result of?_

It didn't sound like anything she had ever heard of before on Remnant. Still, she stroked her chin and studied his face.

_Thinking._

The condition they found him in did support his claim a little bit. No clothes, wandering the wilderness injured and alone.

And killing Beowolves with practically your bare hands was a dangerous feat for all but the most seasoned and skilled hunters. Even successfully doing so was bound to leave someone with more than a few injuries. And any hunter without a weapon would use their aura or semblance as back up.

Neither of which she had sensed from the boy. And he did have a spectacular assortment of claw marks on him. Plus that bite which would have been a death sentence under most normal circumstances if left alone for days. Blood loss, infection, loosing use of the arm. He was lucky it hadn't punctured any arteries. If nothing else the boy was tough.

That little shred of believability took root. And her mind wandered backwards through the recent past.

_Along with what else she knew that no other living soul on Remnant did._

* * *

_Red, and purple fire,_

_Falling from the sky._

Her sudden epiphany hit her like a blast of ice. _"That was no borealis."_

That comet had been him crashing from the sky. Thrown from God knew where, and for God knew why. Cinder sighed to herself, running her almost shaking hands back over her silky black hair. Unsure just what his presence meant.

She brought her mind back to the present and felt her heart skip a beat.

_He was staring right at her._

Just as the young boy had been doing for the last several seconds while Cinder silently thought. Waiting for some form of reaction. She couldn't help but be drawn into those wide eyes, trying to put names to just what she saw.

_Fear,_

_Loneliness,_

_Hope,_

He was waiting for her to help him make sense of the world. To tell him what it all meant. Cinder was always a calculating person. Regardless of his origins she wasn't going to let someone so unique slip through her fingers. Especially now when he was so vulnerable.

"Do you know what you want to do next?" She asked.

The boy blinked, "Want?"

"Yes, what are you going to do with yourself?"

"…..No I… No, don't know."

"Would you like to stay with me?"

He tilted his head to the side pondering what she meant.

Cinder spoke. "There is so much more to this place… To this world then you can possibly imagine."

She looked down on the table, and brushed away the layers of books and magazines until she found a cover showing a map of the world. Cinder pulled the laminated pages closer and pointing down at it to focus his attention.

"Those creatures that attacked you. We call them the Grimm. And they live in every corner of Remnant."

She watched him take in a deep breath and hug his arms to his stomach.

"For millennia they have fought and destroyed everything…"

She paused and laid her hand on top of his. "We, humans, humanity have been trying to build here. Both through outright assaults and the fears they have sown in our hearts nearly turning us into the same monsters outside of our gates. You do not want to wander this word alone."

She knew that if he was telling the truth, the boy was little more than a child. He would be afraid.

_Cinder needed him to be afraid._

"Even if there is peace in the Kingdoms,"

The boy raised an eyebrow unsure of just what she met.

"Our nations. The homes we have carved out for ourselves and our families. They are not the bastions of prosperity and security they claim to be. They are dangerous, weak places of complacency and stagnation."

The boy almost began to pull away from her grip looking for a dictionary to see what Cinder meant. But she tightened her grip and stopped him.

"They are weak. One such as yourself won't find what they are looking for there."

She smiled, and the boy gripped her hand now between his own. And she could feel the strength laid in his bones. And she easily recognized the lost look on his face.

_And all Cinder needed to do now was pull._

"But if you stay with me, I can help you. Keep you safe and teach you to be strong. Do you understand?"

"Y-es." The boy said slowly.

Cinder needed to hear the words. "Say it. What do you want?"

He stared at the little picture of Remnant for nearly a minute. Before finally breaking his silence.

"...I want… to stay, you teach me…fight…ing? Stop, Grr-r-imm?"

Cinder smiled, glowing with triumphant satisfaction.

_But one thing was left._

"Yes," She said nodding her head. "However you need a name."

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning expression.

"A name, what to call you." The Huntress said. "My name is Cinder. My two students who discovered you are Mercury, and Emerald. Mercury is…'

She was interrupted.

"The one who… showed me letters. Emerald… green….green haired girl."

She smiled. His speech was getting better already.

"Yes... How about Kad?"

He blinked and tilted his head. "Kad?"

Cinder smiled. "It's from a long dead language I know a little of. It means saber, or sword. Something to defend ourselves. The first weapon we used to fight the Grimm."

She pointed over to a painting on one of the walls above a fireplace.

The painting showed some local folk hero from Atlas. She had no idea who it was but he held a flaming sword defiant and proud over his head as he stood amidst a horde of stylized Grimm surrounding his feet.

The boy started to smile.

"I like it."

Cinder wasn't done however. "You also need a last name, a second part."

She paused for a quick quiet breath "Just… for more official purposes. Would you like me to pick one for you?"

"Please?" He asked.

Cinder knew this was going to be tricky. She couldn't just saddle him with a generic place holder. This boy needed something grand. And sifting through her head eventually Cinder found one that clicked and felt immediately appropriate for one she already had great plans for,

"_Amaranth_… That was the family name of one of my relatives. The last in his particular branch of my family."

Cinder smiled drawing on some of her rarer happy memories.

"He was a good man, because of him I chose to be a huntress. He could inspire the best in people, but he gave his life very early… I would like some of his legacy to live on, some of his legacy other than me."

The boy nodded, a little solemnly, as if he could sense the weight of his new name.

_The legacy this woman had placed upon his shoulders._

_The hope she had for what he could do._

_Sword. Saber._

_What he could become._

Cinder stood up and held out her hand to Kad Amaranth, her newest protégée,

_"Come. We have great plans for you."_

* * *

_When the day had ended, and the shadows drowned the light Cinder finally found herself well enough alone. _

She was back in her for too extravagantly furnished quarters. The thick woolen bed sheet had barely seen any use during her time here in the north. The dressers were empty and untouched, she had no plans to stay here for much longer.

_But that could easily change._

She had rented out this entire floor to have her solitude undisturbed. And to place as much distance between herself and her contacts as possible. Both for her sense of theater and her desire for privacy.

The moon was shining brightly tonight. Bathing the forest and resort in an eerie blue white glow while it lit the space Cinder was kneeling on in front of her balcony window.

The freezing cold wind filled even inch of her room, but Cinder felt nothing but what some would call anxiousness. Knelt down and eyes closed and hands folded as if in prayer on the lap of her red dress as she waited for the appointed time.

_The light from the broken moon dimmed._

Cinder raised her head. Up to the little Nevermore crouched on the railing staring its unblinking eyes straight towards her.

The Huntress bowed her head once more respectfully before she spoke.

"Mistress… I've found something. Or should I say, _someone_…"


	7. Vale

This city was so different from the slums of Atlas.

People walked with their heads held high. No soldiers roamed the streets, which were clean and well-marked. The air felt fresh and alive even for a city. It seemed so peaceful, he could relax here.

But if Kad had learned one thing since he landed on this world two years ago was that distraction meant death, either for yourself or your enemy.

Not that anyone would challenge him in Vale, he was quite an imposing figure. He had grown almost a foot and a half since he arrived, and now rarely saw anyone who was even eye level with him. His dark hair had grown out but he had sculpted it into a crew cut. He wore a bulky orange leather jacket, black cargo pants, and black combat boots, all armored with hidden plates which somewhat concealed the strength of his body but anyone who knew what they were looking for could plainly see how he made his living. His body looked like the perfect example of a warrior.

That as well as the easy manner that he carried the obvious weapons on his person with. Such a civilized town, you could walk around armed and nobody assumed you were out to go murder someone or rob a bank.

He had a length of sharpened black steel chain wrapped few times around his waist, a breakdown javelin on his back. That he could assemble in the blink of an eye, if he needed to reach out and touch someone. As well as a massive bowie knife in a scabbard high on his right leg, so big it was practically a short sword. Cinder had given him the knife before he left. She said it belonged to his namesake, and had been one of his most prized possessions, and now it was one of Kad's most prized possessions, possessions that fit entirely into the two duffel bags that he was carrying over his right shoulder and in his left hand.

His orange eyes were always wandering searching his environment and evaluating everything around him. Occasionally he locked eyes with a few people, if they looked friendly he tried to reciprocate, if they gave him a look he didn't like they quickly received one far worse.

Right now his eyes were searching for a store, the book store owned by one of the White Fang's best forgers and counterfeiters. He was supposed to have hard copies of his "transcripts" ready for him. Maybe he was cutting it close, he had to be at Beacon tomorrow, but he was making good time and didn't have any other pressing business.

It felt good to take a little break from all of the training he had been doing. Physical exercise every day, lessons in history, math, language, Grimm studies, psychology. He absorbed it all like a sponge, he had nearly perfect recall and he could tell anyone anything he had learned since he began his training.

The weakest points in the armor on any type of Grimm,

all of the names from any ancient royal dynasty on Remnant,

passwords to the bank accounts of the five crooked Shaw-cross arms dealers he had beaten to death in Haven.

Cinder's training had been really hands on.

Hunting Grimm outside of the city walls, he had slain nearly every known type of Grimm at least once. He wasn't ashamed to admit that Mercury and Emerald had helped him tackle some of the larger beasts. Fading scars were testaments to the lessons of teamwork he had learned among the monsters.

Monsters in the wilds and monsters in the cities.

He had spent many weeks amidst the most destitute and violent slums in all of the kingdoms uncovering the ins and outs of the little worlds in the shadows of the opulent. He couldn't help but sympathize with the tortured souls he found in the dregs of the world. Both Human and Faunus trying to make ends meet, working to make sure their kids had enough to eat or trying to keep safe from the Grimm and even more despicable criminals who thought the only way to live was to feed off of the hard work of honest people.

It wasn't all darkness and despair, many people tried to help each other out where they could, flimsy bridges between species and class were starting to gain strength. However cooperation still suffered in the face of competition. This world was very unforgiving and few of the powerful felt like sacrificing for the little people.

He hoped he had left some good in his wake as he walked in the shadows, toppling petty criminal rackets, removing some of the more despicable people from the world.

Problems with the Grimm however he felt were in capable hands. Huntsmen and Huntresses were very busy nowadays, but he had to avoid them whenever he could. Many of them were on the lookout for clues to some type of conspiracy brewing, and Kad didn't really feel like setting them on the trail of his friends, or facing some more of their very polite but slightly threatening interviews himself.

He stopped his musing, he had found his destination. Tukson's book trade, it seemed kind of excessive how much it was pasted in gold lettering all over the storefront.

Never mind.

The door hit a bell while swinging inward, though that warning probably wasn't necessary. An attendant was behind the counter handing a bag to a short Faunus girl with long brown hair and tall rabbit ears. As she turned around she gasped in shock at the sudden wall of orange that hadn't been there before.

Kad smiled and stepped out of her way, even held the door open for her. She quickly hurried out of the door and disappeared into the crowds outside without a word, eyes downcast.

The attendant was a middle aged looking man in casual clothes. He had clean cut hair on the top of his head and thick sideburns running down his cheeks. Although it was nearing the end of the day he didn't appear tired. Maybe it was a slow day or he just enjoyed his work. Either way he warmly greeted his new customer.

"Hi there, Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade home of every book under the sun, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Tukson. Special order."

Kad held out the letter he had been instructed to bring here. The man behind the counter took it and reached for a letter opener.

"Well you found me, let me guess usual Beacon order of….."

He stopped as he saw the easily recognizable red logo of the White Fang at the top of the letter. Kad grinned,

"Sort of."

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Tuckson said,

"Wait here."

He disappeared into the back room and returned holding a brown envelope and carrying a bag of books with him.

"Got it all right here, citizenship documents, combat school transcripts, family financial statements, more junk you need. Don't worry no one will be able spot they're fakes, plus a bonus, standard freshman textbook selection for Beacon. And contact information, if you run into something you can't handle call my number. I'll help however I can, don't worry I'm usually available."

"Don't give me any crap about trustworthiness either. I am supposed to be your friend here. O.K?"

Kad took the envelope put it in his coat and shouldered the bag. He sighed a little bit, no rest for the wicked, back to the streets, find a place near the airport and wait for the ships tomorrow, it was going to be a long night.

"Thanks, good to know at least someone here."

Tukson walked around from behind his counter and held out his hand.

"It's alright I get sent a lot of people not used to actual common courtesy, moving around in the dark a lot. People gotta look out for each other man, even here. You need anything else?"

Kad shook Tukson's hand and looked around the store,

"You got any copies of Just A Shadow?"

"Hard cover or paper back?"


	8. Beacon

_Well that had certainly been close_. The news would have had a way more interesting story to tell if he had been caught in that robbery.

Kad didn't need to sleep as much as other people so after locating the airship docks and hiding his bags behind a bunch of cinder blocks in a nearby alley, he set out to explore the nightlife of Vale.

He didn't have the time, money or any real inclination to go into any of the various night clubs, interesting though they were. Loud thumping music and bright over the top light shows. He did mark some of the fewer quieter ones in his head for later reference, if he got some free time at Beacon.

So he continued on through the sleeping city not really with a destination just mindful of how long it would take him to get back to the docks. It didn't take long for him to almost completely map about half of the city south of the river in his head. Stores, restaurants, apartments, factories, municipal buildings, he didn't hang around long near any of them. He only walked into a Dust shop once to browse for a few minutes and then left, back into the night.

Dust was tricky for him, despite how smart he was he could rarely manage to manipulate his aura in the proper way to shield himself, let alone control the nearly magical element. As an added bonus he hadn't figured out what his semblance was either from his lack of aura use. It frustrated him to no ends. He tried everything Cinder had shown him, meditation, spirit walks.

He had only succeeded in combat a few times.

Manifesting his aura had saved his life when he had stumbled across a Deathstalker in the deserts of Vacuo, caught off guard it had managed to seize him in one of its claws during their fight. His aura held the claws open long enough for him to escape. Then he lured the giant scorpion into a narrow canyon where it got stuck and he was able to push a few heavy rocks onto it to kill it.

Cinder had offered to unlock his aura for him but he felt that was cheating. Not only cheating dangerous. Being suddenly gifted with a strange ability he had no idea how to control. He would prefer learning how to control his aura on his own.

Three hours till sunrise at eight, the airport opened at ten today, and the ships were leaving at noon. So he had at least five more hours to kill since he planned on being one of the first on the ships.

Police drove by occasionally, slowing down to give him a cursory once over, doing their job obviously not looking for anyone in particular or just not him.

Kad hadn't heard any sirens all night. And even walking through parts of town that usually would have some criminal activity anywhere else in the world he hadn't seen anything suspicious.

He kept walking into the night and early morning until he judged it was time to start doubling back to the airport.

* * *

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department, back to you Lisa."

Kad wasn't really paying full attention to the news report. Just enough to wonder what he would have done if he had been caught in a store hold up.

He was looking out over the city from one of the windows on the airship. His mind on half a dozen different things, was his stuff okay in the cargo hold, how long until they land, what Cinder had told him before he left.

_"Your part may take some time. Beacon is usually a four year course."_

_"Why am I going alone?"_

_"You don't need our help, and the rest of us are going to be busy for the moment with phase one."_

_Cinder laid her hand on his shoulder reassuringly,_

_"It will be fine, you'll be the finest student Beacon has ever had. There'll be no doubt who's the best candidate for Vale's next Marshal Huntsman."_

_"Yeah, its just I finally start feeling like a part of something and off I go to some place I haven't been to."_

_"You can do more good after Beacon than you ever could just being a vigilante in the shadows. Trust yourself and don't worry we'll be joining you for the Vytal festival next year. But before you go I have a gift for you." She held out the knife she had been holding at her side._

Despite the reassurance Kad was starting to question a few things. Not his own abilities, or purpose, just why Cinder stressed the fact that he had to stay unassociated with them while he was at Beacon.

"Our methods however are not really understood."

He had no good theories but something big was coming, he could feel it. But still he could see no concrete outcomes ahead, just a lot of shadows down this road he walked.

The video display on the wall emitted a tone and the news broadcast turned off. A holographic projection of a woman now stood there. Her hair color was very light-blonde pulled back in a bun she had thin rectangular glasses, a white long-sleeved suit with puffy sleeves up to her wrists a black business skirt, black boots with brown heels, and a tattered purple cape.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy."

Or lucky enough to scam your way in.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace,"

At least in the kingdoms, where there are no wars of men. Peace not prosperity.

"And as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

_Hah_, how many of these others had actually stared death and evil in the eye unblinking. Ever fought a Grimm outside of a school, been in a fight, no rules, no safety, no mercy.

Every killed someone.

Kad couldn't help but wonder, did any of these others really know what they were getting into? Hunting was a dangerous business, not a dream fantasy job were everyone was a hero, it was walking in the darkest places of the world and remaining cold as steel as you overcame what you found there. It wasn't his place to ask, if they were useless that would just make him look all the better.

* * *

Towering over his new peers he was the first off the ship once they finally touched down. No one was there to guide them but signs in the distance seemed to indicate where they were supposed to be going. Inside the marked building there was a large open space with a raised platform stage in the middle of it. Goodwitch was there watching the new students file in.

"Welcome again all of you, Professor Ozpin will be down shortly to address you. Please see one of the upper classmen around the room, they will provided you with a hand book and answer any quick questions you might have."

Kad didn't have any pressing questions, but he took a hand book and started flipping through it while waiting for the headmaster. Shortly turned into about twenty minutes later as the last of the incoming class trickled in from outside where they had been trying to explore the campus before orientation had officially begun.

A grey haired man with a cane dressed in a black suit and green scarf stepped out onto the stage and approached the microphone. Professor Ozpin, Kad presumed.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

"It is up to you to take the first step."

* * *

Kad dreamt again, of his time lost amongst the monsters that haunted his dreams, the ones who took him from where ever he was born so long ago. Sometimes that place seemed like just a fantasy he only half remembered. Other times it felt as if he was back there again and all that he had seen and done since coming to Remnant had been a dream.

It was good that he rarely needed to sleep. Sometimes he could last for a week or more if he was lucky. Tonight wasn't one of those nights. In the ball room he tried to just lightly doze in a corner. Jacket tucked behind his head leaning against a pillar listening to the people around him, weapons within arm's reach to his right.

Before he knew it he had fallen deep into slumber, and the nightmares began again.

But this time it was different.

It didn't feel as sinister as the last times over the years. Something was at the back of his mind, like he was trying to remember something. Why? He didn't need to, did he?

In his dream he walked down a dark metal corridor. Figures followed close behind but he did not turn around. His guards went with him everywhere he hardly noticed their presence.

_What?!_

Doors opened in front of him and he stepped onto what looked like a control station for an airship. He had been on board the bridges of airships before you could fit an airship in this place here and have room to spare.

Dozens of figures sat and stood near consoles that managed all of the functions of the ship. More individuals and their guards stood before the massive window in at the end of the room. Wow that window...

The view was incredible, and Kad had no idea what he was looking at.

Stars spread out all across the black sky, was this place on a mountain? To high up to see the ground.

No.

Hundreds of shapes dotted the view in front of the window. Ships' carrying his warriors ready to begin the great reunification of humanity's lost empire. On the front of this vessel a great two headed golden eagle shone bright in the void, as they orbited over the cradle of humanity. The symbol of what comprised the strength necessary to bring his dream to fruition.

What dream, he was in a dream.

"The wheels of fate are turning my friends. And our destiny within grasp. Many worlds lie beyond our ancient home, so many places lost and confused. Desperate for the truths we have to share. The galaxy is ours for the taking. Let…."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON OVER HERE? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!

Startled awake, Kad reached for his javelin. If some idiots decided to start a fight he was going to have a word with them. Three girls started bickering on in the middle of the ball room, although much quieter then when whichever one of them had shouted to the whole room.

No real problem.

Dammit, what a dream, memory, whatever. Kad knew for certain he had never experienced anything like what he just had.

Challenges met, start of something big.

Thinking about the dream, Kad decided to kind of accept what he had seen, from a certain point of view. Great things were about to happen. The righteous were coming to aid the weak.

Almost like the same thing Kad had come to Beacon to do.

Kad relaxed and slept completely uninterrupted for the first time ever that night, till the dawn light started coming in through the windows.


	9. Initiation -part one

Landing strategy,

Awesome, Grandpa Port hadn't mentioned anything like this.

Thrown into the Emerald forest from a cliff, good luck buttercup don't crash and die.

_Don't panic, _Right

Taking her dust dagger she focused her semblance and conjured a glyph to catch herself before she splattered into a million pieces in the trees.

It sure as hell didn't feel like she had just gone from stupid fast falling to zero in about two seconds. More like she just jumped down one or two feet to a soft landing. Crouched on the vertical glyph she flipped herself down onto one of the thicker branches at the top.

"WOOH HOO!"

All Alicia saw was a flash of yellow followed by several explosive blasts bouncing over the tree tops. In a direction that was definitely not the way to the temple.

Seriously had anyone bothered to look on the way down?

Okay fine she panicked a bit, but now she could plainly see a distant opening in the forest and vague grey objects from the top of this tree. Almost straight north east if she didn't get side tracked.

Speaking of keeping on track Alicia started to hop from branch to branch down from the canopy.

* * *

Spring off the branches, slowdown from terminal velocity to manageable, tuck and roll on the ground, jump up good to go.

Except for the boarbatusk whose foraging path Jaxon had landed in.

The pig snorted in shock at the lion Faunus that had dropped from the sky and then squealed in rage. Its killer instincts kicking in, charging forward the Grimm tucked into its signature rolling attack attempting to smash Jaxon over and maul him to death with its tusks.

Oh please, these things never learn.

Two options up close or long range, good thing he could do both admirably

Taking his thick spear with a long blade tapered to a point off of his back, Jaxon grabbed the folded pistol grip, flicked it down and pulled back. The blade shifted down uncovering the rifle barrel and taking the position of a bayonet. Other parts moved for minor technical reasons but the last shift put the stock into position.

Now we're in business he thought to himself. Taking aim he crouched and started to slow his breathing, calming down, waiting for the Grimm's rotation to give him a shot at its eyes.

Nearly there….

And a spinning blur of steel smashed into the boar's left side. Its roll losing all control and sprawling to a stop the Grimm landed in a limp heap right at his feet. An ax sunk into the side of its head.

"Hold your applause everyone, shows not over yet."

_Oh, this guy sounds like an asshole_

Well Jaxon was going to get stuck with someone sooner or later. Eh If they could throw like that they might not be so bad.

His mystery "savior" stepped out of the shadows grinning like an idiot. Jaxon was kind of surprised. It was another Faunus only his heritage was upward curving pointy horns on the sides of his head, out and down till the narrow points were about level with the corners of his mouth a few inches away from his head.

His dark grey eyes were bright with excitement. Jaxon never did like people who acted like everyone was their friend it made him feel like they were trying to hide something.

His brown hair was buzzed down to about a quarter inch all over his head. His new partner wore a grey tank top under a blue sleeveless vest made of some thick material. Brown pants and grey hiking boots completed his outfit

"So for your encore you will?"

'Pass this BS of course with my new buddy…. Eh… what's yer name?"

"Jaxon Peridot."

"Good to meet you I'm Co'Balt."

"Is that your last name?"

"No it's my one and only name. Blame my parents, fricking traditionalists."

* * *

Co'Balt planted his foot on the shoulder of the boarbatusk and levered his axe out of its head, it wasn't just an axe however. It was single axe blade in the shape of a thick L mounted under the stock of an autoloading shotgun. He had tried to modernize something similar to those old blunderaxes he had seen before.

Co'Balt sized up his new partner

He was only about an inch, or maybe two taller than himself. Although his round Faunus ears made it seem like he was taller.

Jaxon wore a sort of dull yellow long sleeve sport jacket, popped collar, opened at the front and a black V neck underneath, along with some beat up blue jeans and brown combat boots. If he was a lion Faunus Co'Balt could only describe his hair as accurate, or maybe racist, a mane of dirty dark yellow hair running down to his shoulders. Almost cat like brown eyes staring unblinking at Co'Balt.

Maybe he should have let him take the boar, see if he could use that rifle. But it was always nice to make a good first impression, saving someone from a Grimm ranked pretty high in Co'Balt's book.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea where you're going would you?"

* * *

It seemed Alicia's luck just wasn't good at all today. Twenty feet up in the air and she noticed that those rocks were not really rocks but the backs of three sleeping Ursai. Who would have remained oblivious to her presence if she hadn't accidentally knocked a dead branch right down on top of the biggest one's head.

Now all three of them were up and circling the tree, clawing their way up a few feet and sliding back down, growling and moaning at their prize just out of reach.

She had a few options, all of them bad, that she could see, jump down and somehow fight them all at once. Make a few impossible leaps through the tree tops and attempt to lose them, unlikely. Or see if they lose interest.

Which probably would take the rest of the day leaving her stuck up this dam tree when night fell while the rest of her class passed, got teams, good grades. Probably no one would even really notice she never made it back from the forest. Grandpa Port would come looking for her, although that little family life line would only get her so far if she didn't pass this test.

_"__Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."_

Steeling herself she set her knife's revolving dust selector to burn and tried to psych herself up to jump.

Someone decided to make her choice a little less dangerous for her. Whistling air and a wet smack heralded the arrival of one of her fellow would be hunters.

One of the Ursa trying to climb the tree suddenly roared in pain and fell back onto its side howling and writhing on the ground.

A javelin had punched straight through the middle of its back, severing the spine, and maybe puncturing a few vital organs.

The other two turned around and stood up on their hind feet to face this new threat, forgetting about the girl in the tree. Her savior charged through the trees swinging a length of chain in his left hand and holding a massive fighting knife in his right.

He swung the chain at the Ursa closer to him on the left, smashing it into its face stunning the beast. Which reared back roaring in pain and surprise paws swiping at its face.

Kad jumped forward closing the distance between himself and the bear.

Time seemed to slow

Hack left, cut through its stomach. gutted in one stroke. Back hand right, slash through its throat to the bone. He kicked with his left leg and sent the dying Grimm sprawling to the ground.

He spun clockwise and whipped his chain low at the second Ursa. The black steel cracked into its upper right leg and shattered it. Kad had let out a little more slack this time so the chain spun around its injured leg a few times. Kad pulled back and bent the bone at a painfully unnatural angle where no joint should be. The Ursa screamed and tried to lurch forward, arms reaching out for Kad.

No need to get close, with a flick of his wrist he flung his knife and buried it six inches in the Ursa's forehead from where he stood.

Alicia jumped down from the tree, hazel eyes wide at the carnage this guy had caused so quickly. Three Ursa down in ten seconds flat.

And wow he was tall. She had never seen such a giant before.

His javelin made a gross sucking sound as he pulled it out of the back of the first Ursa. Kad flicked it once to get the worst of the gore off and then twisted the middle to open the lock to fold it in half.

How this girl had ended up in the tree Kad didn't know, but he appraised his new partner quickly.

She was tall for a girl almost five ten if he had to guess. She had red brown hair pulled back and braided in a ponytail at the base of her skull. Not on the top of her head like he had seen a lot in Vale. She had a black leather jacket with dark maroon stitching, zipped up about halfway over a grey blouse. Neither of which completely reached her waist, she had about an inch of skin exposed at her middle. Finally black pants similar to what Kad was wearing, and red laced combat boots completed her outfit.

"Hi, my name's Alicia. Thanks, I thought I was gonna be up there all day."

"Well I was passing through and it seemed almost criminal to leave you stuck there."

She smiled shyly and sheathed her knife. It had a revolving chamber able to select several types of Dust, and apply them with a thick curving blade about a foot long.

She had to be fast if she fought Grimm with just that knife. Without any real reach, you just had get in close do damage and get away fast. Or maybe she had other ways of keeping things at arm's reach.

Alicia decided to take the first step and break the silence

"It looked like a straight shot northeast to the temple from up there."

"How far."

"Um… I don't know. Not that far."

"Well then let's get moving."

* * *

**A/N well this was going to be longer but i decided to make team introduction as smooth as possible. Did you really expect me to crowbar Kad onto an existing team or something? Reviews appreciated as always, thank you for taking a look.**


	10. Initiation -part two

_The ramp of the lander eased down. The harsh light and choking air of this hive world hitting him almost immediately. _

_The barbarians stood in awe at the figure come in golden splendor to their world. The crowd thousands strong with millions more watching from afar, waiting breathlessly for what was to come, as their greatest leaders stepped forward with the giant from the stars that had appeared on their world decades ago to meet this man from the ship._

_He smiled as the first of his rediscovered sons stepped forward to meet his sire, standing tall and proud, ready and willing to begin the task he had been made for_

Kad could multi task like no one else. He could hold a half dozen separate thoughts and ideas in his head a one time.

But if these dream memories were going to start happening at random moments when he might be doing something important, like following his team mate through the woods to claim a relic, he was going to have a hard time focusing on the task at hand.

Alicia and Kad jogged along a narrow trail through the shadowed trees. Occasionally stopping whenever there were sounds of gunfire or explosions in the distance, things were getting interesting for their comrades certainly.

No more Grimm blocked their path towards the temple, probably all out looking for the freshmen dropped into their laps.

Only to meet a fate similar to this Boarbatusk with its skull nearly split in two from the side.

This part of the forest was on relatively high ground and they could almost see the clearing where they assumed the temple was. About another two miles or so away, twenty or thirty minutes' walk if they weren't attacked.

The sudden cacophony of Beowolf howls in the distance seemed to indicate that was unlikely

"Are they close?" Alicia asked.

"No, but that could change, let's hurry."

Voices to their right made them pause however. Two Faunus walked into the clearing from the east.

"I don't care if you think it's that way. Caves are never good."

"Come on Jax. Are you afraid of the dark or something?"

"Shit lives in the dark Co'Balt, and don't call me Jax."

"Fine then mister proper now, we're back to square one."

Finally noticing the two newcomers in the glade Jaxon and Co'Balt halted assessing these two.

Only one obvious problem they could see.

They were human, like almost any Faunus both of them had incidents in the past with some particularly unpleasant people. Incidents which hadn't exactly made either of them completely unconditionally accepting individuals

But given the small number of Faunus at Beacon in their class they were lucky they had found a Faunus teammate. It was a small price to pay to be at Beacon to have to deal with these two. One was a girl in a leather jacket studying the two of them in the shadow of the big guy in orange and black. While the girl seemed to be almost hiding behind the giant he stood tall and tried to seem friendly.

Kad had learned during his time in the slums that the Faunus were no different from Humans, many people saw them as violent and vengeful, but put enough pressure on anyone and they would eventually snap. Kad found there was nothing in their nature that made them more violent than humans. And discrimination flowed both ways between species.

Kad just wondered if the two could fight. But introductions first, he raised his right hand and called out to them.

"Morning, you two lost?"

Jaxon decided to take a chance and stepped forward.

"No we know where we should be going…."

Co'Balt chimed in

"Yeah south."

"I told you we not going near those dam caves!"

Alicia stepped from behind Kad intending to put a stop to this before any argument drew attention to their little group.

"For god's sake you can see the temple from here." Arm stuck out to her left pointing through the trees.

Jaxon and Co'Balt glanced where she was pointing,

Co'Balt was dubious,

"Out in the open like that? I thought we were going to have to look for this place."

"I say an hour wandering around counts as looking, unless you really want to go through those caves."

"Could be something in there."

Kad laughed, "Yeah probably a Deathstalker, or worse. No offense. Have you got any other ideas?"

Right now Co'Balt was thinking anywhere but with these two. Jaxon liked that they shared his opinion on the caves, they might be good teammates.

He would decide what he thought of them really after initiation.

"North sounds good."

"Northeast." Alicia corrected

"Meh, what's your name?"

"Alicia Redstone."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaxon Peridot, and this is Co'Balt."

Both of them looked at Kad waiting,

"My name's Kad Amaranth, you guys don't really have a problem with Humans do you?"

The two Faunus were a little taken aback, no one really ever just brought that issue out into the open like that. If he was going to be blunt they could appreciate that. Jaxon just shrugged then waved his right arm north.

"Not with you two at the moment. Shall we?"

* * *

To make up for lost time they all took off swiftly through the trees, Kad plowed through the underbrush, crushing shrubs and knocking over small saplings in his path, the others wove nimbly through the obstacles. Or fell in behind him when there was no other way through the forest . Despite the blockage it was clear Kad could have left them behind any time he chose, but he was hanging back for their sake, if anything was guarding the temple he would take all the help he could get when he got there.

Which only took about fifteen minutes, luckily they were all sure footed and no one had tripped and injured themselves. Kad held his hand up and clenched his fist, signaling for his companions to stop at the edge of the trees. He wanted to get a good look before he broke cover

It certainly looked like a temple plus a circle of stacked blocks of stone and carved pillars covered with ivy around a ring of pedestals upon which the artifacts were placed. Chess pieces to be precise.

Which Co'Balt was already inspecting up close, deciding which one to take.

_What the!?_

The other three still in the trees hadn't seen him run out there, as far as they knew he was still behind them. Which to their surprise he obviously wasn't.

"How'd he get over there so fast?" Alicia asked,

"Probably his semblance, speed or something." Jaxon offered, "Well big guy nothing's eaten him think it's clear?"

Kad merely grunted in agreement, took his javelin off his back and lead the other two out to the relics.

It looked like a full set of all of the important chess pieces white team and black team, no pawns but two kings and two queens

_"__Well this seems obvious" _Co'Balt thought to himself, grabbing the white Kings waving them over his head.

"Hail to the Kings bitches. Told you the temple was this way."

"Really…." An exasperated Jaxon muttered.

Co'Balt just grinned, tossing the king in his right hand high at Kad, and shoving the other one into his inner vest pocket. Kad caught the king easily one handed and studied it for a moment. Nothing out of the ordinary, not really white but gold. Kind of big, but small enough to fit in his jacket pocket. None of the other pieces seemed disturbed. They were the first ones here. Good.

Wait, did the relics just move?

It was subtle Kad almost didn't notice it. Just a slight tremble,

Not good,

_Danger, _Kad could sense it, he felt it in his chest. Did the others?

The roof of the temple burst upward, its sides brushed aside as the Giant Nevermore sleeping within awoke to the presence of these intruders. No way anyone could miss that.

The claws on its wings gripped the still standing front of the temple as it looked at the four students amid the artifacts.

Its eyes flicked rapidly back and forth between these interlopers, the two Faunus stumbling back reaching for their guns, the girl moving her arm in a wide vertical rotation, dagger in hand preparing to cast Dust at the bird.

Time slowed,

Kad had the fastest reactions of anyone he had every met, those few seconds spent bringing his javelin back over his shoulder gave him enough time to observe this beast in great detail.

It certainly was big, what it was doing in the temple he had no idea, how the teachers placed the pieces here with that thing sleeping only slightly more of an idea, not important.

Targets, eyes, mouth, joints, don't aim for the body, spear probably won't penetrate far enough to do damage.

If he could cripple a wing it would be easy to dispatch it.

He had no idea what his teammates were doing behind him, metallic sounds to his left and right seemed to indicate Jaxon and Cobalt preparing to fire, he could sense the buildup of power where Alicia stood, she was preparing to attack, it would be good to have someone proficient with Dust on their team.

Eyes, big, wide eyed searching,

Vulnerable

Kad brought his arm back preparing his strength to throw,

The Grimm's hatefull orange eyes locked with Kad's own pale orange irises, The predatory gaze went dull for a moment, but focused again in an instant.

This was different.

Kad knew, it was looking at him,

Like no Grimm ever had before. This was a different type of surprise and a detailed examination he didn't think the Grimm had the intelligence to do.

This all happened in a fraction of a second. Its eyes shifted back and time speed up as he threw his javelin at the Nevermore with all his strength.

Alicia shouted flicking her arm and dagger forward. Red bolts of light trailing a brilliant tail of color started off on an erratic path from glyphs on the circle of Dust she made, but flew true and struck the Grimm in a shower of sparks.

Rifle bullets and buckshot bounced harmlessly off the feathers but knocked the bird around a bit more. Unfortunately this all added up enough that Kad's javelin crunched into its body instead of into its left eye which he had been aiming for.

Flapping its wings and screeching pain to the whole forest, immense black wings propelled the Nevermore into the air and out over the forest.

Taking Kad's weapon with it.

A minor inconvenience.

"I knew this place would be guarded." Co'Balt exclaimed, voice just a little shaken with surprise and fear.

Kad turned around, "It'll be back let's move.

"Where?" asked Jaxon

Kad smirked.

"Now we go south."

* * *

**_Beyond the veil of reality..._**

**The anathema's pet,**

_Truly, plans in jeopardy,_

**Not yet, opportunities,**

_Hssshhss, tests, must prove his worth, how to snare him_

**Gently, we must court his heart,**

_Break his will, trap his soul, puppet dancing to our tune,_

**He will aid us willingly,**

_Sssssssss, time will tell, plans within plans, wait and see..._


	11. Initiation -part three

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Are you insane?!"

"We'll find the temple in no time."

"It'll kill us, we'll fall off! Why in the world would you think this is a good idea?!"

"It can fly."

"_It can._ People fly on airships, people, do not fly on Nevermores! This is a terrible idea!"

Weiss was having a hard time keeping her voice down. The minute that bird saw them they would be in serious trouble.

And Ruby wanted to go and ride the dam thing!

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Mmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" _How could she be serious?_

It was busy at the moment, when it had crashed through the trees it flapped around a bit and almost spotted them. Ruby and Weiss had conveniently just passed behind a large boulder which had concealed them but now they were trapped.

The Nevermore was tugging at a spear stuck in its chest, trying to pull it out. When it was done it would leave,

Which was perfectly fine with Weiss, Ruby had a different opinion.

"Come on don't be a baby."

Ruby kept low and hurried over to one of its feet, crouched down right next to those lethal talons and tried to wave her partner over.

No way was Weiss going to be left alone in the forest again, even if this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard of.

Finally the Nevermore plucked the spear out of its chest spat it aside and stretched its wings, howling out to the forest in with the slightly trilling but still menacing call. It flapped once moving a few feet into the air.

Now or never,

Weiss ran forward and just managed to grab onto its foot as the bird flapped again, soaring into the sky with its two new passengers. Heading back to the temple to pick up the trail of the ones that had roused it from slumber.

* * *

Another clearing, maybe a two hundred foot circle, flat open ground,

Which they had been caught out it the middle of,

Not good,

The Beowolves had come out of nowhere, the first ones panicky and lost, halting on the edge of the trees at the other end. Sniffing the air and eye balling the four of them,

Jaxon, Alicia, and Co'Balt were starting to edge back the way they came from.

Kad knew better, the moment they ran the pack would charge.

_Show no fear,_

He doubted the Beowolves would see any in his eyes, expressionless Kad started to plan

More of the pack was gathering, larger wolves moving to surround them, numbers giving them courage to start to close the semi-circle. And then the Alpha broke through the trees and its pack, threw back its bone white head and let loose a chilling howl.

If Kad had his javelin he would have killed it there, none of his companions made a move other than to take a few more cautious steps backward.

There was no way they were getting out of this forest other than through this pack. They couldn't waste energy on a fighting retreat, plus they had evaded the Nevermore for the moment. Kad wasn't too keen to go face that Grimm again.

"Don't run, _We_ can do this."

It was hard to inspire people when your back was turned on them and you were staring down a horde of nightmare creatures just to buy a few more milliseconds to get a plan together to live through the next ten minutes.

"Alicia, can you get them out of the trees?"

"What?"

"Fire, anything, confusion is our ally, burn some trees, get them moving,"

Eyebrows scrunched in concentration Alicia looked at the levels of the different Dust she had in the revolving chambers on her knife, Detergeo. More than enough.

"Jaxon, keep at range, cover her, _Jaxon!"_

Jaxon didn't appear to be listening, eyes flicked among the Grimm flanking them. He looked ready to bolt.

He had fought Grimm before, but never this many at once, the old tales were coming back to him in all their gristly details. He felt he was a good fighter, but was this little group good enough to take this entire pack?

Who cared if they ran, Jaxon cared greatly if he lived to see tomorrow.

Co'Balt laid his hand on Jaxon's shoulder. Assuring him he was not alone, his new friends stood with him.

"Co'Balt stick close to me, keep back some, don't let them surround me."

"The bloody hell are you going to do?"

In the absence of heavy firepower, Dust, or numbers, surprise was the greatest force multiplier a warrior had.

Kad just hoped his sudden berserker charge at the Alpha reminded his team what they were supposed to be doing.

Roaring defiance, he spun his chain around his left arm a few times, giving himself a little extra armor, and gripped a few loops of the black steel. It shortened his reach but he could hit harder this way.

Hard enough to fracture the skull of the smaller wolf balking at the giant rushing towards it, as Kad began to fight his way toward the Alpha.

He kept this left arm rotating in circles. Anything that got in his way was smashed aside by the heavy metal. A line of dying Beowolves began to form on the ground behind Kad, waiting for the internal damage done by the chain to kill them

Wolves that got tried to judge the moment to leap when his arm was aside coming in for another blow were killed by his knife darting out, taking out eyes, punching through necks, under and between ribs, hacking through limbs.

* * *

Alicia began her work, flicking her Detergeo in a circle over her head as she pirouetted. She cast bolts of burn Dust over the pack and into the trees. Explosions and fire sent the creatures howling and scampering in confusion. Flames spread to the grass in the clearing driving the pack toward Kad.

Jaxon snapped out of his fearful mind frame, he was going to be a huntsman dammit. Grimm would fear him not the other way around.

**BANG**

The lead wolf circling to their right lost its head in a splash of blood and white bone fragments. Adjusting his aim he shifted his rifle, Uzipho back to the center of the pack, calmly taking a shot every one or two seconds.

Some Grimm went down quickly, heads exploded by his uncanny aim, a lucky few dodged shots at their heads, but caught a few bullets in their center mass, and fell the ground just as dead.

Sighting on the next one in the ragged line he pulled the trigger but nothing happened,

Out of ammo.

The unbelievable amount of Beowolves howled and charged with renewed enthusiasm, perfect predators, seizing the moment taking advantage of his weakness.

_UGGGHH no time to reload!_

The air shimmered in front of the creatures and a glyph burst into existence directly in their path.

Wolves yelped as they slammed into it without slowing and ended up in a twisting pile of flailing stupidity.

Jaxon smiled a little to himself, it was almost comical. He began feeding more bullets into his gun, watching the Beowolves fry as Alicia summoned a bolt of lightning Dust and electrocuted the defenseless Grimm.

* * *

Co'Balt slid on his knees beneath the swipe the first wolf in his way tried to kill him with.

He dragged Keila's axe blade along its left leg as he slid by. Fur and muscle parted and it howled in pain.

Jumping to his feet he fired the shotgun practically backwards without looking but there was no way he could miss at that range

A ragged hole exploded in the injured Grimm's chest, it fell over bleeding out rather quickly.

Using the recoil, he punched the ax into the stomach next wolf coming for him. It doubled over as the air in its lungs disappeared violently.

Spinning Keila and gripping the barrel Co'Balt swung the ax down past his leg, back behind him up, and down into the skull of the Beowolf.

He jumped and rolled over the shoulders of the lobotomized beast and hacked low at the next wolf, cutting through both of its front legs while it ran on all fours.

He kicked left, the armless monster rolled to the side, Co'Balt didn't bother to finish it off, with those injuries it was as good as dead.

_Don't let them surround me_

Shells fell down at his feet as fast he could pull the trigger, he raked the pack on the left from side to side with buckshot. Grimm tumbled and fell tripping those rushing behind them trying to get at the bull horned Faunus.

Jaxon was correct, Co'Balt's semblance had manifested itself as speed, he was able to propel himself at an incredible velocity for a short period of time.

Clouds of dirt flew behind him as he used this ability to leap over the decimated left flank of the pack and land right next to Kad as he came up to the largest wolves,

And the pack leader.

Of course it had to be almost twice the size of any of its brethren, monster claws and massive spikes gave it formidable weapons to use against anything that got within arm's reach of it.

The last four Beowolves of the pack rushed forward to avenge their fallen, and protect their leader. If they wanted vengeance Kad was determined only disappointment was in their future.

Co'Balt threw Keila, which spun a few times and crunched into the upper right leg of the Wolf on the far left.

Jaxon stood still as Alicia conjured a lift glyph, grabbed his arm and launched them both next to Kad on his right.

Jaxon rolled, Shifting Uzipho into its spear form, he crouched and the Beowolf second on the left split its paws on the blade of the spear as it clawed downward. Jaxon jumped forward when it hopped back in shock, lunged and speared the wolf straight through its heart.

When the wolf on the far right tried the same tactic against Alicia it merely scraped against the glowing red barrier she had conjured. Snarling frustration it tried to bite at the magic sphere.

Jaws wide open, rushing forward, the snarls turned into frantic choking and coughing. Its weak swipes barely scratched her leather jacket as she twisted Detergeo even further down its throat until it gave one last defiant cough and slumped dead against her.

Kad faced the last wolf before the Alpha. he brought his left arm across his chest and met its charge head on.

It saw his arm not moving, impulse registering a prime target,

Fangs like ivory knives shattered as it bit onto the chain on Kad's arm, it barely had time to try and push of off him as he pulled it lower and stabbed downward with his knife held in a reverse grip and severed its spine at the bottom of its skull.

Kad took a moment to look at the Alpha, finally with an idea of what his new team was capable of he formed a plan. It required a little improvisation by the others.

He wasn't worried.

"Co'Balt Catch!"

Gently he spun out his chain swung one end left over to Co'Balt, the steel smacked into his right hand with a solid punch.

"Come on!"

Kad ran to the right, Co'Balt was nearly dragged along but he got the idea, dashing to the left.

Holding the chain low to the ground they pulled it tight in an attempt to trip the massive creature.

Jaxon saw their idea and quickly turned Uzipho back into a rifle to help his comrades. He fired twice, bullets tore through its knees and then chain cracked into its shins. Co'Balt and Kad barely slowed down as they tripped it forward onto its face.

Pushing the dead Grimm off of her, Alicia quickly turned the selector on Detergeo to ice, and froze the Alpha's arms to the ground.

The wolf still had some fight in it, straining to free its arms and trying to stand up on its injured legs.

Only to be slammed back down as Kad stomped on its back.

There was a clearly audible crack as its spine was pulverized by his right boot. Kad leaned over hooked his left hand into the corner of its snarling mouth pulled its head back and cut its throat. Sawing his knife back and forth from ear to ear until he was satisfied it was done for.

The wolf with Co'Balt's ax stuck in its leg was slowly, and awkwardly trying to crawl away from the wreckage of the battle, Jaxon sighted up and put the last three bullets he had into its back.

Co'Balt approached and flipped the wolf over, tearing Keila out of its leg. He took a rag out of his vest pocket and wiped the blade clean before clipping it back onto his belt.

The victorious students gathered around the now dead Alpha, slightly amazed, but very proud at what they had accomplished.

Smiles were shared all around

Kad was pleased,

Strong teammates,

Probably going to be first back with relics.

Today was a great day

* * *

_That night_

"Congratulations, all of you, rarely are we blessed with a class that shows so much potential. Let me be the first to welcome you into our family here at Beacon as official students."

Ozpin stood on the grand stage in the ball room, now packed with the relatives and friends of this year's class.

The applause and cheering was nearly deafening, and these youngsters had earned every ounce of it.

"Without further ado, I will now present teams." He turned to the first team in line as they walked onto center stage.

"Kad Amaranth, Jaxon Peridot, Alicia Redstone, Co'Balt. The four of you collected the White King pieces, and were the first team to return with relics this year, well done."

The applause started again but Ozpin held up his right hand gesturing for silence.

"From this day forth you will work together as team apricot,"

Their portraits and the letter selected from their names appeared on the displays above Ozpin's head and shifted into order. A, P, R, C.

"Led by Kad Amaranth."

The crowd began cheering again and Ozpin did nothing but nod in return as Kad bowed his head slightly to the headmaster.

Their new team walked off stage as Ozpin continued with names and took their place in a close semicircle among the returning students who had come to witness the ceremony. Playful punches on the arms and whistles signified what they thought of them. Race, class, and age momentarily forgotten in this moment of camaraderie.

"Wow what a stupid name."

"Really Co'Balt?"

"Come on Ali, we're named after a fruit."

Kad chuckled quietly at Co'Balt and just shook his head.

"Do you have a better name?"

"Actually…"

"Can't be worse then team coffee, I heard some team got saddled with that."

Co'Balt shut his mouth, Jaxon let out a short bark of laughter.

"No, that's a stupid name."

"Yeah... I guess, well go team APRC."

He held out his fist to his friends smiling, "Come on don't leave me hanging."

All of them tapped their fists together. It was official, they were in this together, till the end…

* * *

**AN / TA-DA Okay I had names in my head and just ran with them after a little editing. Seriously? Team coffee how embarrassing. Adjusted slighty now for cannon reasons, what we call jumping to conclusions.**

**On the subject of names, Uzipho- Zulu, fang. Detergeo - Latin, verb Dust. Keila- Finnish, tusk, since i couldn't find a translation for horn and I just ran with that. Blame Google translate if I've butchered those names, I meant no harm**

**Thank you all. Follow and review if ya like. I'll get back to staring at my computer screen until the next chapter pops up in my head.**


	12. First night and first morning

Despite what he had done during initiation that day Kad wasn't tired at all. He and his team had settled into their first floor dorm room after a few minor furniture rearrangements. Alicia had left to go meet her grandfather Professor Port. Jaxon and Co'Balt were unpacking some more, and Kad had left to go explore the campus.

And place a call he promised he would make.

Memories again, just a tickle at the back of his mind. Something was trying to come around but Kad ignored it for now. He wanted to take in the sight of the city from the airship docks, leaning against one of the lamp posts glowing in the dark.

Far below, people settled in, or got ready for the night. Safe in the shade of the great academy, the dark held at bay by the shine of their Dust lights. If he looked hard enough Kad could almost see the people walking about without a care in the world.

He had to wonder if they were lucky or fools.

_Cold wind bit at his face as he approached the halls of the Wolf King,_

Kad brought out his scroll, he didn't need a contact list he knew these numbers by heart.

And Cinder was usually available, a few moments passed. But she answered as she always did.

"Yes?"

"Make a good first impression right? That's what you said."

"Yes, congratulations. How many Beowolves were there?"

"Lost count."

Kad heard the small amused breath she took. It was rare Cinder found anything funny. She knew he remembered.

_This drunkard dared insult him with these pathetic tests, no son of his would be so vulgar and arrogant._

_"__Is this all that the great King of the Russ amounts to? A drunken glutton bellowing hollow tales of his greatness?"_

"I had help."

"Really, I remember your opinion of some of the other help you've had in the past."

"Mercury should have seen that tree coming."

"Maybe you shouldn't have knocked it down on him."

"That was the Taijitu not me."

_Finally some fire showed in the Primarch's eyes, drawing the great iron sword from the scabbard hung on the back of his throne._

Kad shook his head and brought himself back to the moment.

"I lost my javelin though."

"Mmm, evidently you didn't really need it. Good luck Kad, it might be best if you stay out of the city for a little bit."

"Why?"

"Phase one."

A short burst of static and his call ended. No point in trying again, Cinder was a very busy person. Kad didn't need to be reminded what the others were doing, he knew all of the parts of the plan and what he was supposed to be doing.

Stay here,

But this was out of the way.

Cinder told him he was going to help save the world. To Kad that implied actually doing something, it was irritating how much nothing seemed to be in store for his future. He had seen other academies in the world, and had a good idea what they involved.

Years of more training and ass kissing, even the best students still seemed to do a lot of nothing all the time, and it took so long to be assigned to anything once they were graduated.

The others were out there now working for this grand future Cinder had planned. Kad wanted to work, he had found out very quickly he was not one to sit around and wait. His blood ran hot most of the time,

This had gotten him into a fair amount of trouble in the past.

If Cinder was unable to upset the status quo now, Kad would be the one in the future to try and fix things.

_The next great Marshall Huntsman,_

All Kad could think was,

Backup,

Plan B,

Unimportant…

**_Ting!_**

The lamp post made an almost musical sound as his knife slashed through it like a green sapling. The following crash as it tipped over was considerably louder. But no one was around to hear it. Hopefully no one would know it was him.

He looked at the knife again as he walked away. Cinder had never really explained how Amaranth had died. When ever Kad asked her she got a faraway look it her eyes and went very silent. It made her upset when ever anybody tried to ask her about the past. Not even Emerald or Mercury knew much about her aside from what they had experienced together and what made her take them under her wing.

The blade was perfect, not a scratch from him slamming it through bone during initiation, or the lamp post just now. He rarely needed to sharpen it. This steel had saved his life many times.

But it was rarely the first thing he reached for in a fight. The javelin had been a recent addition to his arsenal. Kind of an experiment, but why just take out one target from afar when he usually ended up facing multiple threats from several different directions all up close and personal.

His chain worked beautifully, and he wouldn't trade this knife for the world. But he needed something else.

Before he knew it Kad was at the forge. It was in the back of the mechanical building, past all of the fancy computers and automated metal working machines which most hunters used instead of the old fashioned style of things.

He didn't heat up the furnaces, didn't pick up any of the hammers or tongs. He found a stool and brought it next to the scrap metal pile. Pulling out pieces and looking at them for a minute then putting them back. Calculating and measuring in his head.

There wasn't really a curfew at Beacon he had read. Lights out was about an hour after dark. They were supposed to stay in their dorm rooms but wouldn't really be punished for going out at night.

He had time.

Apparently so did his dreams.

Different again.

_These people might be safe here. Hopefully, _

_This world was not set so firmly in reality as the rest of the galaxy. The forces of the Warp leaked out at random locations and moments everywhere on this world._

_And his ancient enemies were always looking for a way through. _

_They weren't true psykers these people. But they had great power. Perhaps enough to survive what the dark ones could throw at them, not if but when they came and become all the stronger for it._

_All they wanted was a chance to live their lives, but the survival of the trillions of humanity was more important than any relatively small number of individuals. No matter how skilled they were with these rare abilities they had._

_His time was short, their ships had crashed down and now there was no way off this world._

_Their destiny would be purely the judgment of fate. If these dark times ever passed he would return one day and see what had become of them._

_One day…._

"Ackk…"

He had nicked his right thumb on a jagged edge of scrap and was now bleeding slightly.

_Enough, go do_ _something_ he told himself, standing and wrapping this cut in the edge of his shirt. Later he would come back and maybe put something together.

* * *

The window creaked open startlingly loud after how quiet last night had been. The drapes parting as well letting in the bright morning light.

Alicia had been exhausted and passed out immediately when her had head hit the pillow. After talking with her Grandpa for an hour or two, she barely had the strength to take a shower and get changed for bed.

Jaxon was sitting up as well. He hadn't bothered to change out of what he wore yesterday yet, and had slept on top of his sheets.

Co'Balt was still passed out. He had almost ripped his new shirt with his horns trying out their uniforms last night. He had given up and merely sat shirtless on his bed sharpening Keila and cleaning its shotgun. Alicia had gone to sleep before him.

Kad stepped through and sat on the window sill. He had changed into their school uniform sometime in the night and was placing a plastic bag on his desk next to the window.

The bag smelled intoxicatingly like breakfast.

Instead of the standard arrangement of four beds along the wall with the window and desks closer to the door, team APRC had each moved a bed flush with one corner of the room and placed a desk adjacent to that. Looking into their room it was Kad to the front left, Co'Balt to the front right, and closer to the door, Jaxon on the left and Alicia on the right.

Kad took a tin foil wrapped something out of the bag and dropped it onto Co'Balt's chest. He snorted, twitched awake and looked around the room still a bit sleepy.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Kad tossed some more packages at Alicia and Jaxon. She didn't normally eat in bed but since Kad had gone through all of the trouble...

"Alright get ready guys. Classes start at nine in two hours."

Jaxon flicked his right lion ear back into place since it had folded down onto itself during the night.

"What's up first?"

Kad took out his scroll,

"History with Oobleck, Dueling rules and practice with Goodwitch, lunch… Something I can't pronounce with Professor Peach and finally at the end of the day we get to all go meet Ali's grandfather for Grimm studies."

"Chop chop team we have a busy day."


	13. The Forge

Goodwitch's class had turned out to be a lot more fun than he thought it would be especially, on practice days.

The boy in green had seized the initiative in the first few moments of their fight. Rushing and trying to catch Kad off guard with a high jumping kick.

Which Kad had easily smacked aside, but before he could follow through Ren had back flipped out of his reach and drawn two pistols with long blades attached under the barrels. Kad grabbed his chain and started spinning it.

It made a massive amount of noise swooping in circles while he gripped it like a quarter staff. But it was keeping his opponent on his toes as he did not know how Kad would strike.

Now Kad was pondering what to do. Bullets weren't exactly forbidden during matches but even training rounds could still do damage. Ren hadn't shot at him yet so maybe he was thinking as well.

Their audience was cheering, some whistling in excitement, others roaring with impatience.

Kad let go of the chain with his left hand and swung it low in his right at Ren's legs.

He tried to jump over the steel but wasn't fast enough. His aura level dropped as it saved him from having at least one leg broken but he was now immobilized, and fell down on his right when Kad yanked sideways.

Breathless he tried to stand up but Kad ran forward and right kicked him in the stomach.

Ren flew backwards rolled a few times, and then came to a stop on his back, wheezing and trying to figure out why the room wouldn't stop spinning.

Lights came on, brightening up the darkened stage. Goodwitch stepped out of the shadows.

"Lie Ren your aura has dropped into the red. Kad Amaranth you are the winner, congratulations."

Kad smiled slightly flicked his chain off of Ren's legs, and began looping it back around his waist. He had left his jacket in the stands with his team. Less formal attire and combat clothing was required during these practice sessions on off days, this was the last match of the day.

A few individuals but so far no team had a completely unbroken track record in these mini tournaments or even their personal class standings.

Kad was proud to say he was one of those few, even if it had only been two weeks. And he had yet to face most of the other group of undefeated students.

Kad's team however was a different story

Alicia had been out performed in Dust manipulation and defeated by the Schnee girl. Who had more experience with which types of elements were better against which.

Alicia used more raw forms of Dust but Weiss had combinations rarely seen and Alicia didn't have an answer for. Weiss kept the larger girl at range and won in a few minutes.

Poor Jaune Arc had been the unfortunate target of Alicia's frustration the next day, during her third and his first ever practice match. He never stood a chance.

Co'Balt was unbeaten, thrashing all of the opponents sent against him so far

Jaxon was fifty fifty, he had beat some of the more inexperienced students but still lost against others, though not from lack of trying. There was only so much one could do against the four time running champion of the Mystral tournament.

So far there was no clear contender for class champion at the moment. But the school year was still young and who knew what might happen. He wasn't mad or disappointed at all with any of his teammates.

"So what can we learn from this?" Goodwitch asked all of those assembled.

_"__Shoot him next time!" _Someone yelled form the audience.

Goodwitch smiled, "Yes a hunter should always be aware of the tools at their disposal, and how best to apply them. You are all dismissed, have a good evening."

Students began filing out of the arena, team JNPR came up to help Ren to his feet. Nora shot Kad a murderous look, but he wasn't worried, just miffed slightly. It had been a fair fight, no one was hurt bad. Kad saw no reason to be upset about the outcome.

Some people were just sore losers.

And he had a project to complete so no time to waste on being angry.

* * *

Weiss wanted nothing more than to just go back to their dorm and take a nap after the long day of watching practice duels. She hadn't fought but she had watched all of them, paying close attention to the strengths and weaknesses of her peers.

Good things to note for the tournament ahead.

As usual her fearless leader had other plans at the end of the day.

Ruby told her she just needed a new whetstone for her scythe. Weiss knew better, Ruby had just made up another reason to go look at the mechanical building and whatever weapons people might be building there.

While she could appreciate tactical knowledge of what other students might be using, Ruby was just obsessed with weapons, well maybe not obsessed but there were still plenty of healthier hobbies.

Rather than argue and have Ruby sulk the rest of the night, Weiss just agreed and went along hoping for a short trip.

After all who would be doing anything there right after classes. Most people would be resting sensibly or getting dinner now. Maintenance time was usually planned for the weekends.

The two of them entered the building, lights were on but nobody was around. Weiss was pleased, Ruby slightly less so.

"Okay find your stone and….."

She was cut off by an unexpected loud metallic banging noise.

"OWW! GOD DAMMIT KAD!"

"I told you to you hold on!"

Ruby and Weiss both looked at each other confused. Apparently there were people here.

The yelling had come from the back in the rarely used forge,

There was only so much that the ventilation in the back could do about the smoke from the furnaces, while it wasn't choking, the air was still thick with fumes.

Three members of team APRC were back here. Alicia, next to the door and a fan, reading through a magazine leaning back in a chair, feet kicked up on an anvil. As far away as she could get from Kad and Co'Balt. Who both stood what seemed dangerously close to the blazing inferno of the largest furnace.

Co'Balt was rubbing his right wrist glaring at Kad who stood there glaring back, right hand leaning a sledgehammer back on his shoulder and gripping a large glowing piece of metal with a pair of tongs in his left.

Alicia looked up at the two new arrivals.

"Don't worry, they've been at it like this all afternoon."

Ruby was concerned,

"Is something wrong?"

"No they just can't seem to work together at the moment, nothing to worry about."

Weiss took a closer look at what the two boys were doing. It was obvious they were trying to make a blade of some sort.

While this back area was usually as clean as could be expected, there were lots of fragments of scorched jagged metal on the ground, possibly the results of a few failures. Troughs for liquids to temper blades were half filled with the usual concoctions of treatment chemicals.

What really caught her eye was one of the enormous trays that still had a slightly glowing layer of Dust still in it, burn Dust to be specific

_Oh those idiots._

'Please tell me they haven't been doing what I think they're doing?"

Alicia raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Doing what?"

"Seriously you haven't stopped them?"

"If you look closely at my face, you can see I don't know what the hell you're talking about…."

Weiss placed her left hand on the bridge of her nose and her right hand clutched to her left side. Her classic exasperated look. She hated to see Dust used so wastefully.

Co'Balt and Kad dropped what they were doing, and walked over from the furnace to talk to the new spectators.

Co'Balt was in a bad mood and the present company wasn't going to help one bit.

"Yes, your highness….." his voice dripping with sarcasm bordering on disgust.

This was another reason Weiss didn't get out all that often, all of the lower classes treating her like this because of her position. She had been trying to be a little less standoffish recently at Beacon. Dirty people like these didn't help.

Both of them were filthy from hours spent hammering on their project. Co'Balt's shirt may have started out white that day but was now black and streaked with sweat marks that made interesting patterns. Kad earlier decided that laundry wasn't worth it and had been working shirtless, he was no less covered in grime. Both of them had leather aprons tied around their waists and thick gloves to shield their hands from being burned.

Ruby wasn't discouraged by his tone of voice. She liked trying to make new friends.

"Where's your other partner, Jason?"

Kad just wanted to know what this half of RWBY was doing here so he could get back to work.

"Jaxon, he had to make a call. Do you two need something?"

Weiss answered for her leader.

"Just a whetstone….. Have you been trying to treat that sword with Dust?"

"Trying, yes."

"After you've cooled it down and tempered it…"

Co'Balt snorted, "That's what is says in the book lady."

"For any other type of Dust, that would be the right procedure."

Weiss dipped her finger tips in the Dust left over and rubbed some around examining it.

"Burn Dust however will just ruin your sword. I assume you were on the verge of figuring this out?"

Kad knew something was wrong,

He thought it was just the metal quality, which is why he enlisted Co'Balt to help him after he learned that his parents ran a metal shop and occasionally forged swords. Co'Balt told him his mockups were fine. Kad had a good eye for detail and made the blade perfectly shaped and proportioned for its design.

Kad had finally after some consideration and a dream or two settled on making himself a great sword. The blade was going to be thick and about a hand and a half wide at its base near the cross guard and tang. Narrowing but not by much toward the point.

It was going to be a lot longer than any weapon he had wielded so far, the sword minus the hilt was about shoulder height on him. The hilt was near two and a half measurements of his hands long. Alicia made some snippy remarks about how big it was. But Kad thought it going to be perfect for him.

Sharp on both sides, since he liked versatility, a trench to allow blood to flow down the blade so it didn't get stuck in anything, or anyone.

And then he had the inspiration to fuse Dust with the blade. Thinking of the painting Cinder had shown him when she explained what his name meant.

All of this was turning out easier said than done however,

"So we fix this by?..."

"Just immerse the blade in the Dust while it's still hot, fire it again, and then let it cool and treat it."

Ruby was intrigued by this new side of Weiss, "I didn't think you were into stuff like this Weiss."

"It helps to know about how your business works my father told me. I've been hanging around all kinds of Dust trades my entire life."

Alicia sat up and pulled a Dust canister out from her book bag lying at her feet, the indicator was glowing full, there were three empty canisters next to this one in her bag.

That must have cost her. Hopefully she wasn't wasting so much of it out of the goodness of her heart.

Kad turned back to the furnace and showed the blade deep into the fires.

Weiss knew Alicia had skill with Dust, so why didn't she know what her partners were doing wrong?

As if sensing her question she spoke, "Before you ask I was never really the arts and crafts type."

"Well I'm glad you think of these noble skills so highly."

"Ehh, well you're welcome to stay and watch."

Co'Balt walked past the three of them without a word, wiping his face with a rag. Alicia called after him.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower, the Ice Queen seems to have solved our problem."

"HEY!"

Weiss hated her spreading nickname so much.

Alicia tossed the Dust canister to Kad then leaned back in her seat.

Ruby leaned against the wooden barrier to the scrap pile and watched as Kad filled the trough and then took his blade out of the furnace.

He examined it for a moment making sure it hadn't warped at all after he had accidently knocked it out of Co'Balt's grasp earlier, which jarred his wrist pretty bad.

The air shimmered, almost catching fire around the sword as he moved it to the Dust tray. He had to fabricate this tray himself since there weren't any big enough in the supply room.

The metal hissed as it made contact with the Dust.

"How long should it be there?"

"Just a few more minutes, then back in the furnace."

Weiss was satisfied that he couldn't screw it up any more from this point onward, and that Ruby was fascinated enough to stick around, so she turned and headed back to their dorm.

* * *

Finally it was done.

Kad had just put the last touches on the hilt with a smooth wooden grip wrapped in dark leather and shiny silver wire. The pommel was capped by a chisel point giving him greater capacity to do damage if he slammed the hilt down on something. The cross guard was made out of a pair of Taijitu fangs Kad had taken as trophies some time ago. He had polished the blade enough to remove the last bits of soot from the surface, which still felt warm even after being tempered again and left at room temperature till it was safe to touch. The metal was still red but only from the color it had took on after the Dust stabilized.

If he could ever channel his aura through the blade it would burn through anything in its path.

Kad raised the red blade and took a stance holding it in two hands out in front of his body. Alicia and Ruby stepped back to give him some room to see how the blade felt in his hand.

It felt lighter than he expected swinging figure eights around his shoulders.

He spun it a few more times, thrust forward and, backward in a reverse grip, finally he brought the blade back behind his back and swung it backhanded with all his strength right at the anvil it had been forged on.

It didn't even slow when he sliced the solid iron piece in two.

Not a single mark on the razor edge.

_Marvelous_

Alicia and Ruby clapped their hands for his brief display. Kad set the blade point down against the wall and just stood back admiring it for a moment.

"What are you going to call it?"

"Scuse me?"

"It's gotta have a name."

"Why is that Ruby?"

"We've all named our weapons, Crescent Rose, Ember Celica, Myrtenaster….."

"Detergeo. Keila, Uzipho…" Alicia added.

_Crap_

Kad hadn't even thought of that, he knew how attached some people became with their weapons, he certainly had. But at the end of the day they were tools, easily replaced nothing to lose sleep over.

Ruby suddenly got excited.

"I know what about… aaaaa… no not that, maybe….. hmmmm…."

"It's alright Ruby. No rush it's done, that's what matters. Tell me if you think of something later."

* * *

**Sort of kinda hint hint readers. I'm out of ideas and maybe you have some for his sword's name, unless I think of something first.**

**A/N If my unpromised update schedule becomes more sporadic its because I'm back at college. ****_I am not abandoning this story_**

**Thanks for reading have a great day.**


	14. Forever fall

More weeks passed,

And Kad was getting bored, seriously on the verge of sticking a knife in a power socket to make something interesting happen, bored.

He had heard of more robberies in the city, Cinder's allies doing their part for the cause. And Kad still here sitting on his hands, waiting.

Why he was thinking more about his lot in life right now he didn't know.

It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny but he couldn't seem to enjoy it, stuck inside moving from class to class.

None of his team seemed to notice his mood at the moment. Lunch was pretty uneventful today, though that was nothing new. People came, they ate, they talked, they left, day in day out.

He and his team were sitting close to the entrance of the cafeteria. Kad could only fit on the ends of these tables. He and Jaxon on one side, Co'Balt and Alicia on the other.

Alicia was dead to the world at the moment, sleeping resting her chin on her right hand and leaning slightly against Co'Balt to her right. Who either didn't know or didn't care. Those two got along well enough but in no way were they romantically interested in each other.

It was a long way between them and the rest of the students on this row of tables. So they only had their own company.

It had been a slow week and the biggest thing coming up was a trip in to forever fall.

To collect sap of all things. Kad was trying to be excited about that but was failing.

Co'Balt and Jaxon were trying to figure out why Professor Peach would need so much of the stuff.

"Do you think Peach makes drugs out of it?" Co'Balt asked,

"Drugs? Are you serious? It's probably for research the professors do a lot of that here."

"But why are we all collecting so much of it. Don't you think..."

The conversation just went downhill from there. Kad tuned them out and flipped through his history textbook some more.

A few things bugged him about these books.

Any other student or person on this planet probably wouldn't be bothered by it.

_Falling from the sky, the mountains fast approaching..._

He knew this time those were his own memories, of what seemed like just a dream now.

Humanity appeared, the Grimm rose up, the first wars with them and between kingdoms, Dust, the Faunus, more Grimm. Peace, civil unrest, six kingdoms down to the four now….

It seemed like the earliest histories were only of the the end and aftermath of the first war with the Grimm. There was no real speculation on humanity's beginning. Born from Dust wasn't good enough for him. Why wasn't there anything from before the first wars. Was that knowledge never written down, lost in the wars.

Did such a time even exist?

His speculation was suddenly cut off by a now familiar sound.

Velvet Scarlatina screaming as Cardin Winchester pulled on her ears.

Again.

Kad didn't look up, not his problem right now,

Jaxon felt differently and this behavior was starting to get on his nerves,

They were all here to learn how to defend all of the people of the world, Human and Faunus. There was no room for bigotry at Beacon.

He stood up to go confront Cardin,

Kad reached over without even looking and pushed him firmly back onto the bench. His massive right hand didn't budge on his partner's left shoulder.

Jaxon turned outraged to look at his leader.

Kad brought his face down close to Jaxon's. Orange eyes steady and unwavering,

"Not. Our. Problem."

He accentuated each word, trying to drill their meaning into Jaxon's stubborn head.

"She….."

"She is a huntress in training. She can probably handle herself. If she needs help her team will help. It's her problem if she can't stand up for her dam self, or her team is too selfish to help. We all will get into trouble if you go up there and kick his ass. No matter how just you think you are."

"I can take him."

"And his team? You'll get swarmed and then I'm gonna have to go break their legs."

"Don't you care? I thought you were different from the other _humans…_"

"It's not my job to fight other people's personal battles. You can pick someone up of the ground as much as you like. But if they refuse to stay standing whats it to you? She must have some fire in her veins if she made it to Beacon. Give it a few more days and this will probably _sort itself out._"

Co'Balt slapped Alicia's arm and woke her up, they were going to have a full blown crisis on their hands in about two seconds.

Jaxon dug his nails into the table scratching the wood.

Kad tightened his grip, pressure building to pain in Jaxon's shoulder.

"Stay. Put."

"You… don't… get it…"

"I don't care. Bring it up with Goodwitch. She'll sort it out. _You _stay out of it."

Jaxon lowered his head in submission. He still didn't like it.

Kad let him go, then stood up. "Come on, back to the dorm. Port's test is in an hour."

Alicia and Co'Balt were to stunned to speak, what was up with Kad?

* * *

_Stupid sap_

Who did they think they were dealing with here, it was almost insulting.

APRC collected their jars in no time at all, with still a few more hours to go till four o'clock when they were supposed to rejoin the class.

Goodwitch had said the forest was full of Grimm, Kad hadn't seen as much as a footprint from anything. While his team sat underneath some trees to just enjoy the day. Kad had wandered off.

The others didn't care. They knew he could handle himself.

Thicker brush blocked his way. He easily snapped the branches continuing onward.

Moving deeper and deeper into the red trees.

How long had it been since people had walked this path, had they ever?

This part of the forest even felt different from the other parts.

It was tangible, it was in the air, he could smell it.

The smell of monsters.

He wasn't afraid, only cautious.

And bored, if he didn't have a real fight soon he was going to snap the next time a teacher told him to go to page who gives a fuck.

Not more practice, no more mock combat. That wasn't what he was built for.

He was getting used to carrying his new blade around with him. The hilt of his sword bumped into a few branches, sticking out over his right shoulder as the canopy closed over his head. But he could still see the massive tree in the distance, which was what he was aiming for.

But Kad stopped well short of his target.

He had found something much more interesting.


	15. The deep forest

"Are you certain its dead?"

"Absolutely."

"Impressive ."

Co'Balt had to admit killing an Ursa Major all alone was pretty badass. The way vomit boy saved the class dickhead not so much.

Anyone of his teammates would probably have let Cardin die. Good riddance

Co'Balt, Jaxon, and Alicia had been rudely rounded up by their fellow students, when they all came rushing by yelling about an Ursa. Goodwtich had gathered up all of the teams, and was doing a head count.

Everyone was accounted for, except one.

"Where is Kad?" She asked looking directly at his leaderless team.

Co'Balt stepped forward. "He took off into the woods. We didn't think we needed to stop him."

"When was this?"

"Bout half an hour ago."

More howls and roars of Grimm sounded in the distance.

"Show me where. I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this trip short…"

* * *

Ruins, but not like in the Emerald forest. These were in a smaller clearing. The vegetation around them was dead, the eternally red trees withered and leafless around the few remaining carved stones. If it was a temple it was nowhere near the size of the one initiation's relics were placed in.

A few jagged rocks circled the clearing, remains of a larger structure perhaps. The few stones still in their original position were blackened and scorched. Not like the smooth gray of the last temple.

Kad walked to the center. Even the grass was dead here.

One wall, the largest still standing really caught his eye, the only part of the temple still in relatively good condition. A mural wall, the whole thing was weathered with time but Kad recognized what was carved in it it easily,

The history of man done in the almost cartoonish style of the ancients. The little doll figure representing man, standing for the first time, his cities rising in the background. The Grimm, the Crystal for Dust, fighting back.

Something else, lower on the wall.

A few dead piles of brush hid some carvings that Kad had never seen before.

Another figure reaching up toward a cloud of darkness over his head. Darkness marked with pairs of dots and slashes that Kad took to be eyes.

A group of figures confronting this lone individual and the spreading darkness, the one in the shadows going to his knees in the center of the cloud being pushed back by the others with outstretched hands projecting rays of light.

Grimm roses up from the earth when the figure stood again defiant, the darkness coalesced into the man and the Grimm. These figures clashed and another, larger individual, rose from behind the ones who had been battling the Grimm and marched on the shadow man.

These two beings confronted each other. The one in shadow was slain by the other's sword.

The monsters disappeared and so did the warrior. Grimm leaving to the sides of the carving. The man seemingly floating upwards.

Then the carvings became more familiar, darkness and Grimm surrounding man in his castles threatening to drag civilization down to the void, till others rose and drove them back with the Dust crystals.

_Oobleck would love to see this_, Kad thought to himself.

Kad stood about to leave but noticed another mark he had never seen before, at the top of the mural above everything else near the massive break in the stone from where the top half must have been violently removed.

It seemed like half of a medallion, arrows pointing outward from barbed concentric circles, and a flaming eye where the center would be if the rest of the circle was still around,

_Danger_

_Distraction means death….._

Adrenaline shot through his veins as he mentally kicked himself and focused again on his surroundings.

The shifting leaves out of this circle of decay,

The flickering light through the thick canopy high above his head,

And the two Beowolves silently rushing toward his vulnerable back.

Time slowed.

Kad reached up and grabbed the hilt of his sword, knocking it out of the buckle that held it in place. A full scabbard would have made grabbing his weapon awkward and slow. Two more things that could get him killed.

He spun left, brought his other hand onto the hilt, aiming neck height behind him Decapitating both wolves with one swing. Lifeless and headless bodies tumbled to the side. Kad's own momentum and the weight of his sword spun him around. He began to think.

_Scouts, more will come._

Maybe he hadn't taken Goodwitch's warning for all it was worth.

Stupid,

No way would he ever be beaten by just two wolves. But he was probably being surrounded right now.

But Kad didn't see any shadows indicating a larger pack, but better safe than sorry.

He turned back the direction he came, only to stop as he looked closer at the ground.

The moving ground.

Dirt, bushes and rocks moving clockwise, turning a bit he saw this happening all around the clearing.

_Shit_

The King Taijitu he had awoken slowly eased out of the ground. Black and white halves slowly coiling on top of each other blocking his escape.

Kad got a firmer grip on his sword raising it upright on his right side, glad that he had it now. His knife and chain probably wouldn't have done much to this monster.

One head then, the other rose above its scaly length right in front of Kad.

_"__Outsider"_

**"****Hunter"**

_"__Deluded"_

**"****You can't be something you're not."**

Did the snake speak?

Kad could hear the words, but like they were thoughts in his head. The Taijitu heads leaned closer.

_"__He knows more now."_

**"****But still so little."**

Very little could stun Kad but this left him speechless.

**"****Help the weak. Defend your world... selfless."**

_"__Stupid, you could be so much more."_

**"****You sit in a web of lies and think yourself a spider."**

_"__You sit in that school and think yourself to be a hero."_

No Grimm had every talked before, not to him, not to anyone.

He knew them inside and out, their habits, their tactics, he had shot them, stabbed them, crushed them with his bare hands.

**"****Come, speak for yourself boy."**

_"__Hehehehe, his fire's gone out. Can't do anything without a hand to hold."_

**"****We expected more from you."**

And now whatever this is was insulting him. His muscles tightened, rage burned inside him.

The air near his sword started to rise in temperature, the red blade glowing as he subconsciously projected his aura out.

Still thinking,

_The manifestation of anonymity,_

Anonymity the state of being anonymous. Anonymous, lacking distinction or character. Yet here he was confronted with possibly a set of distinct personalities. From the Grimm of all things.

The two heads reared back, wary now.

Good

He had slain dozens of their kindred, and if this creature had a mind of its own he would be doing the universe a favor carving the life out of it.

**"****Why so harsh? Can't handle the truth when it's thrown before you?"**

"What truth, riddles and chaff more like it, what do you want?"

_"__Ssssssssssss, not yet little soldier. In time."_

Enough,

With a roar of all his pent up frustration, and blade burning bright. Kad leapt forward and brought his sword overhead and down into the side of the snake.

Scales parted and burned, but he hadn't cut anything vital. Now both heads hissed in pain and surprise.

The black head darted down, bounced of the Earth and came at him jaws open wide from the left

Easily bringing his sword out of the snake Kad rolled backwards out of its way, But with an impact like a semi-truck the white head crashed into his right.

It didn't bite him, just sent him flying back into the clearing.

Kad rolled a few times but came up swinging at the black head coming around. Jaws open to swallow him whole,

Its own momentum sealed its fate. The sword left a blazing wake as Kad stepped back and swung. Fast steel meeting even faster monster, he cut the top of its head off, its lower jaw was still attached to the body, the rest of the snake limply slid to a stop, the top falling just behind Kad, the cut he made burning bright like he had took a plasma cutter to the beast.

The white head reared up. Normally kill one half the other would go nuts but this just hung there.

Kad could swear it was satisfied.

_"__A start, you can slay the vessel, but never us. Time is not on your side little one, when the light flickers and fades away, your only salvation will be in the dark with us."_

Its eyes lost focus, the snake looked confused, injuries suddenly registering on whatever passed for its brain.

It hissed ferociously, dove down to avenge its other half. Destroying the rest of the mural to try and get to Kad.

Flourishing his flaming sword right handed Kad reached to his left where he now kept Amaranth's knife and drew it in a reverse grip.

The Taijitu opened its mouth

Kad raised his sword

And plunged it burning down the monster's throat. It was still moving fast, and Kad was carried along with it boots carving twin trenches in the dirt. He planted his feet in the ground and rolled the injured snake upside down. Leaning around its convulsing throat, Kad snarled and plunged his knife left handed deep into its eye.

After a few moments it was dead. And Kad was alive.

Shaken and wondering what in the world he had just encountered.

_His fire's gone out._

Kad pulled his sword out of the Grimm.

Fire, Oh Kad had his fire.

And a name for the sword in his hand.

Ignis,

He was a Huntsman. He would suffer through all of the little crap at Beacon if it meant he could go one day and kill the Grimm.

All of them,

Whatever he had just met, he couldn't explain it in anyway at all.

It seemed to know about him.

_Wow what a mystery._

_Eyes in the dark cloud, down into the Grimm_

But could he tell anyone what he had seen?

No, what would they think? Probably that he was crazy.

And they wouldn't even know half of it.

* * *

"Are you sure he went this way?"

"Yes we were sitting here, he left that way, you all came panicking. Rounded us up over there. And now here we are again."

Goodwitch wasn't taking kindly to Co'Balt's tone. But she was more concerned with their missing student at the moment.

All of them were on the lookout for Grimm but the creatures appeared to be moving off if the sounds in the distance were any indicators.

Pyrrha Nikos spoke to Alicia, "Why did you let him go?"

"He was acting weird, wouldn't talk to us so we were just going to let him go walk it off."

Jaxon had found the hole Kad had ripped in the thick branches. He was going to call the others when he saw Kad in the shadows, easily recognizable with his orange leather jacket. He looked a little beaten but otherwise unharmed.

"I found him!" He called to the rest of his class.

Kad stepped out of the shadows. Confused as to why everyone was there.

"Did I miss something?"


	16. Plans

The semester was drawing to an end and despite how all of APRC had expected the schedule to ramp up, after a few finals there was really nothing to do.

So Kad was having them spend more and more time in the gym whipping them into shape for the upcoming tournament.

Even though he had no interest in competing himself. What would be the point?

He was still undefeated in all of the class rankings. Matches had pretty much just turned into him beating up other students because the teachers said so, Pyrrha was the only other student who everyone hated to fight just as much as him.

Interestingly enough he had yet to face her. One of these days that would happen, giving him more excuses to just say over qualification as the reason he wasn't entering the tournament.

Right now he was taking on the rest of his team. Who were trying their best to break through his guard as Kad backed up around the practice mat, left hand slapping Uzipho, Keila, and Detergeo away with his chain. Knife held back against his right forearm, blocking cuts and other strikes.

They all worked well together, timing their attacks, moving around. But to Kad they seemed to be moving in almost slow motion.

Co'Balt snagged Keila in the chain and tried to immobilize his arm. Kad flicked the chain upward and almost brought Co'Balt off his feet. Jaxon lunged, right hand on the bottom of Uzipho trying to extend his reach as much as he could. Kad switched his grip on the knife, their weapons smacked together. Kad pushed back and up, Uzipho nearly flew out of Jaxon's hand as he stumbled backwards.

Alicia jumped forward, and almost caught him with an elbow to the stomach, Kad brought his right knee up and caught her in the chest. She almost doubled over. Even the strongest warriors had little protection where he hit her.

She half leaned over trying to catch her breath. Kad shoved her away left handed still holding the chain tangled with Co'Balt's axe.

Alicia sprawled to the ground then Kad really dug his feet in and pulled his chain right. With Co'Balt still holding on. The Faunus's feet actually left the ground. And he seemed to float right in front of Kad. Spinning on his right leg he snap kicked himin the chest a little higher then where he hit Alicia.

Finally Co'Balt let go of Keila, flew backwards and bowled over Jaxon who had just regained his balance.

Kad won. Again

The three of them were groaning on the ground, tasting bitter failure yet again.

"Not dam fair." Jaxon growled.

Kad calmly helped each of his teammates to their feet.

"It was perfectly fair, keep trying and one day you might actually hit me." Kad smiled,

Maybe they could hit him. No way in hell they would ever actually beat him.

Jaxon was serious, "Come on man, you sent Co'Balt flying like he was nothing. And he makes everyone here but me, you, Cardin and Yatsuhashi look small. And you make all us look freaking tiny."

"Size isn't everything Jaxon."

Alicia snickered to herself…

_Dammit walked right into that,_

"Still, you're not normal dude."

Kad didn't know whether to take offense to that. It was partially true…

None of them wanted to go another round, even though they had the rest of this Sunday off. And a long boring week ahead of them, so they all sat down on some nearby benches and exercise machines,

Jaxon had some ideas on what to do, "Anyone want to go to town? I heard exchange students are going to start trickling in this week."

"Where did you hear that from?" Alicia asked

"Weiss was excited about it."

"Really? You two talked?"

"Umm, not really but I hear things." Jaxon tapped his left hand near his Lion ears for emphasis.

"We don't need to go to Vale and spy on them. They'll all be coming to Beacon to be evaluated, and qualify for the tournament. So we can just wait for them to come to us."

Kad felt they should still do something, rather than just waste the rest of the weekend in Beacon.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

His scroll was ringing

His scroll never rang.

Anyone who wanted to talk knew where to find him. He was kind of hard to miss.

New message,

Text only,

Coordinates, Vale business district.

Time, later tonight,

From Cinder.

_Well, well, plans are moving. _Kad hadn't expected Cinder to be in the Kingdom again so soon.

"Maybe we could go to Vale."

"Why?" Co'Balt asked.

"Meh, its Sunday, nothing better to do. We should offload some of our books we don't need anymore."

His team's body language suggested that they were probably on board, if only because they had no better plan for the evening.

Kad stood and rolled his shoulders, "Come on, I'll buy lunch."

That sealed the deal. Everyone filed out of the gym heading back to their dorm. Kad was last out, deep in thought wondering what Cinder wanted,

So he forgot to duck under the door and smacked his head straight into it. His hands flew up to his face, muttering curses under his breath

Jaxon turned around, "I told you, not normal."

'Shut up."

* * *

The airship was practically deserted when they boarded, they hadn't brought much aside from their weapons and books that Kad slinging all by himself in a duffel bag. Kad and Co'Balt stood for the flight. Jaxon and Alicia sat down on one of the benches beneath the massive bay windows.

Then Ruby, Weiss, and Yang boarded, seconds before the ramp slammed shut. The three girls sat a short distance right across from APRC.

They did not look happy, more specifically, Ruby and Yang looked semi frightened, Weiss just looked more irked than usual.

_Where was Blake?_

"Somethin wrong?" Co'Balt asked their flight companions.

Weiss just glared at him clearly wanting to keep matters private.

"Blake ran off yesterday." Ruby answered.

"We're worried." Yang added.

"Why?" Jaxon asked.

Weiss spoke, "It's nothing you need to concern yourselves with." Eyes shooting daggers at the rest of her team.

It was only a short flight down to town, so the awkward silence didn't last all that long. And the seven of them split off into their respective teams immediately.

Kad placed the books in a rented storage locker. Tukson's would be open pretty late, he wanted to enjoy the day. Plus he had promised everyone lunch.

"Whats up with RWBY you think." Alicia asked her companions.

"You've hung out with them haven't you?" asked Jaxon,

"A little, but I don't get daily status reports or anything."

"I dunno. Maybe they finally noticed Blake's a Faunus and it didn't go so well."

"Wait, What? She's a Faunus?... Wh-?... How did you know?"

Jaxon's face suddenly went red and he started stuttering. "Ummm, she ahhh… Smelled... different… You know…"

"You smelled her?"

"I couldn't help it! And it wasn't intentional. You know some Faunus just have better senses than humans. And… and… Co'Balt knew too!"

"Only cause you told me."

Alicia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm surrounded by males." Right hand on her forehead in minor shock.

"Kad did you know?"

"Yes." He replied nonchalantly.

That little fact was a shock to all of them. Neither Jaxon or Co'Balt had told him.

They all looked questioningly at their leader, how the hell had he found out?

"The sunlight was hitting her bow weird one day when she was standing in front of me in the library."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jaxon asked,

"You know I mind my own business." Kad felt he needed to set the record straight with Jaxon...

"So what if she's a Faunus, so what that you two are Faunus? I don't care. No one should be thought of as anything less than their potential to change the world."

Jaxon developed a sudden interest in the pavement.

He couldn't help it, defaulting back to old ways of thinking. Ones that he wasn't proud of.

Kad had only been accepting this whole year, and here Jaxon was nearly thinking of him as any other rotten human.

_There was no room for bigotry at Beacon._

Kad gripped his shoulder reassuringly, "Come on, daylights' burning."


	17. Midnight

The Grimm cages that Professor Port utilized for his creatures were in a dark back corner of the building he usually lectured in. Port didn't go out and capture these creatures himself much anymore but it was a common test for seniors to bring back specific sizes and species of Grimm under his supervision. Testing their tracking and tactical skills.

Right now Jaxon and Co'Balt were moving empty cages to the back of the storage area. Alicia was checking the locks while Professor Port walked around doing paperwork on a clip board. Rambling on about stuff as he usually did.

"Well done boys. It pays to keep this place as organized as possible. One small misstep and these creatures would be loose in the school."

After trading in their old text books, their team had all spent a leisurely afternoon down in Vale, till Port had called Alicia asking if she could bring her team to give him a hand with his new inventory. They all decided it was getting late, plus they had classes the next day. And who knew maybe Port would throw some extra credit their way.

At least most of them decided.

Jaxon and Co'Balt were quietly cursing Kad, who hadn't decided to join them…

* * *

"I'll be fine get going.

"One might think your trying to get rid of us Kad…" Co'Balt speculated standing on the ramp of the airship.

"I'm busy."

"This seems a little out of style for you. What's the matter?"

"Port just wants help managing his critters nothing important, and to talk to his granddaughter some more."

"Do you have a hot date or something?"

"Good bye Co'Balt." Kad shifted Ignis on his shoulder and started walking back to Vale.

Co'Balt just turned around and walked into the airship, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine, you can go be as schizophrenic as you want."

* * *

Alicia had grown used to the old man's eccentric ways long ago. Luckily inventory didn't take all that long, and they were about to head back to their dorm room, however seeing them leaving the room so quickly Port stopped them.

"Please it would be rude of me not to offer you tea for such a wonderful job."

"Its fine Grandpa, you don't need…"

"Nonsense, it will only take a moment."

Seeing no other way around this, the three of them got as comfortable as possible in the front row seats of Port's class room.

Port brought out an expensive looking tea set, placed it on his desk and started trying to make small talk as he poured four cups.

"Did you all have a good weekend? I know the end of the term can be stressful for first years."

"Not really, I mean the weekend was fine, classes are really winding down now." Jaxon answered.

Port handed him a cup, "How fortunate for all of you, I rarely caught a break when I was training to be a Huntsman."

Co'Balt rolled his eyes discreetly sensing another rant coming on.

Port finished handing out tea to everyone then leaned back on his desk waiting for his own cup to cool off.

"Relax all of you, were not in class right now."

Alicia could see why her teammates were a little reserved, most students found it difficult when a teacher paid more than the minimum amount of attention to them, while she was glad that she got to see her grandfather more at Beacon she was a little embarrassed that her friends had to deal with this unwanted attention.

"How is your mother Alicia?"

"She's fine, still thinks you should retire."

"Not a chance, some things shouldn't be trusted to the young."

Co'Balt threw back his cup in one gulp then rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, "You know professor you've been a huntsman for a long time. Did you ever think about moving up in the world? "

"I was good at what I did dear boy, never thought of doing anything else. I was thoroughly amused when someone submitted me as a candidate for Marshal Huntsman."

Alicia had heard about this but never really asked much about it, "Why didn't you accept? It's really important. Kad talks about it sometimes."

Port laughed, "Ha! Someone should tell him that some things are not what they appear to be. Good looking from afar but far from good looking. Or something along those lines."

Jaxon was intrigued, "Really how so?"

"Haven't you three been paying attention to my lessons at all?"

No one could look him in the eyes for a few moments.

"We'll I suppose I haven't covered that yet, in my experience the Marshal is more along the lines of a politician. Delegating, reporting, commissioning, not really much actual hunting. I do believe most of the professors here have been in line for that post at one point or another. Really if you make it to my age, becoming a professor is one of the best things that can happen to you. Aside from having a family that is."

Port smiled at Alicia, she looked down to the side and blushed a bit. Port looked at the two Faunus.

"Tell me have either of you thought about where you would like to hunt after you've graduated."

Jaxon hadn't really, he wasn't really a long term thinker. He was almost surprised they let him in in the first place. He had nearly been arrested, before he decided to make some changes in his life.

"I don't know, I'd like to see the world but I also have family back in Vacuo."

Co'Balt just shrugged. Port kept on talking.

"It's good to travel, each kingdom is so different from all the others. If life didn't have variety it would certainly be dull wouldn't it."

"One way of putting it." Jaxon muttered quietly.

Port chuckled and set his empty cup down, "Well I won't keep you any longer, just make sure you all get rest tonight. All of you."

* * *

This warehouse district seemed mostly abandoned, in any other city that would mean increased police patrols. Vale's police force was small and underfunded so if any of them were around it was because someone called them. Otherwise it was just another urban waste land.

The kind which Kad was all too familiar with.

The perfect place to disappear in a city, or prime ambush ground.

The coordinates Cinder had given him were practically in the middle of this place. Last time he was near the area there had been a lot of property advertisements, most of which seemed to be gone now.

It was almost the time she had specified. Kad hadn't seen another living soul since night fell and he crossed into the industrial district. He still wasn't taking any chances, Kad turned his jacket inside out and zipped it up so only the jet black inside was showing.

He kept his hands off Ignis and the sword didn't glow at all. Keeping to the shadows he approached his target unseen.

These buildings were turning out to be a lot livelier than the rest of this place, he counted at least two snipers nests hidden on adjacent roof tops, decently hidden from a cursory visual inspection. A few snipers and spotters in each of them, overlapping fields of vision but still some approaches he could exploit.

Lights were flickering and moving in several of the nearby warehouses, the open ones had armed guards standing outside and when he finally got a look into the one he had come here to find there were at least half a dozen bullheads being unloaded by some people. Most of them were in uniforms.

Black hoods and long sleeved shirts under white sleeveless tunics, Grimm masks hiding their eyes. The red beast and claw marks drawn on their backs,

White Fang.

Interesting.

He couldn't say if he knew any of them, they were all in the same uniform pretty much, and none of their multitude of animal traits jogged his memory. He hadn't really interacted with the Faunus rights extremists Cinder dealt with, he might say he sympathized somewhat, but he wouldn't trust them as far as he could throw them.

There was scaffolding and a raised platform and more people toward the rear of the building he was looking in. Four White Fang and one person there he would recognize anywhere in the world.

Cinder….

Finally satisfied, Kad stepped out of the shadows and calmly walked up to the warehouse. He could almost sense the cross hairs lining up the fatal T. But no one blew his head off and the guards out front didn't say a word as he passed by.

There was a lift to take boxes up to the platform. He stepped on and it began to ascend on its own.

Convenient

The White Fang that were talking to Cinder turned to study this newcomer. Kad didn't care what they saw. They didn't get too long of a look before Cinder dismissed them.

"Go, prepare your men. He should be here shortly."

The four of them took the back stairway not wanting to go past Kad. If they were intimidated that was their problem. So he looked at his mentor, raised his arms up and smirked.

"Well I'm here. What are your other two wishes?"

Cinder almost smiled, "Just tell me how you've been."

"Can't complain really I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Ehhh. I thought you were still going to be in Mistral for a few months?"

"We finished ahead of schedule. And a few things required our attention here."

"Our attention?"

"Mercury and Emerald are flying in later tonight."

"What's going on?"

Cinder didn't answer him, she looked out into the warehouse, something had caught her attention. Kad turned to see what had interrupted them.

A man was walking into the warehouse. He was dressed in a white suit, black pants, and had a black and red bowler hat on top of his head of red hair and was twirling a cane around like he didn't have a care in the world.

The infamous Roman Torchwick.

Both of them descended down to talk to Cinder's ally. Kad could sense Cinder wasn't pleased at all.

Torchwick laughed to himself as he looked at the Faunus moving about. "I've got to tell you, I love what you've done with the place. Just need some straw and a couple of water bowls it'll be downright cozy."

A few muffled snarls passed through the ranks of workers. Torchwick was on thin ice.

Cinder and Kad came within arm's reach of the criminal kingpin. Kad failed to see why he was so important to the cause.

He knew Vale. So did anybody with a map and half a brain.

He was a professional thief. Any idiot could rob a couple of Dust stores.

He had a network here. So what? They didn't need to deal with the who's who of the underworld.

The arrogant little shit probably thought he owned the world.

"Where have you been?" Cinder asked,

"Please, a man has needs you know. Who's your pet troll here?"

Cinder didn't even blink an eye at his attitude "The cargo at the docks leaves in two days. You are going to go there tonight and acquire it for us."

"With who, with what?"

He waved his right hand and cane about, indicating the Faunus.

"I'm not working with them. My work is delicate. I don't need a bunch of animals. One day. I'll have the right crew, and then I'll grab the Dust."

"You use what we give you."

Torchwick pulled out a cigar and stuck it is his mouth, "Well dearie, you….."

Kad took one step forward reached up and grabbed Torchwick, Kad's right hand easily wrapped around his throat and effortlessly lifted him off the ground and held him at eye level. Roman choked dropped his cigar and cane, both hands clawing at the iron grip around his neck.

Torchwick was struggling to breathe and his face was turning the same shade as his hair.

Cinder spoke, "I believe we had an agreement, you do as you are told, we both benefit. Kad put him down."

_Why?_

They couldn't afford trouble. Too much was riding on the success of their plan.

If a man causes you a problem, no man no problem. Kad was fond of that saying. He could snap Roman's scrawny neck with just a flick of his wrist.

_Then maybe Cinder would actually trust him with something important…_

"Kad!"

_Fine…._

Kad let go. Torckwick fell to his hands and knees. Coughing and gasping for air, left hand rubbing his throat.

Kad leaned over, "Do your job or you die."

Cinder turned around and got on the lift. "Kad join me."

Torchwick got up shakily and boarded a bullhead slamming the door behind him, groups of White Fang soldiers climbed into their ships as well. All the transports came to life and soared out into the night.

Once again Cinder and Kad were alone.

"That was unnecessary."

"It worked."

"Regardless not everything can be solved by overwhelming force."

"When your only tool is a hammer every problem starts to look like a nail."

"Please, you're smarter than that."

Kad crossed his arms over his chest, he wasn't going to lean back on the railing in case it snapped under his bulk.

"Why did you call me? I thought you made it clear stay in Beacon."

"What, we can't just chat for a minute?"

"Tired of Mercury and Emerald again? You could have avoided this problem you know."

Cinder sighed, they had been down this road before. "How many times do I have to tell you Kad? You are important. You're the only one I really trust I can fall back on. Is something wrong?"

**_"_****_You sit in a web of lies and think yourself a spider"_**

Ideas were beginning to float around in his head. Kad didn't want to pay attention to any of them.

Cinder took him in, gave him a purpose. He was supposed to trust her completely.

Why couldn't he shake the feeling something wasn't adding up.

"Right… Sorry."

Cinder sat down on one of the boxes scattered around them.

"It's all right. Now, tell me about Beacon…..Tell me everything."


	18. Semester 2

_Well Beacon certainly gets their second semester going fast. _Jaune thought to himself as he walked into the arena

This was probably all their fault anyway. Goodwitch was holding a massive round of duels, definitely out of spite for how they had nearly destroyed the cafeteria yesterday. And she had chosen members of both team RWBY and JNPR to fight.

Starting off with him.

Jaune was only a little nervous, Pyrrha had been training him for months, and she was amazed with his progress. That praise really got him through the last few weeks. She was confident he could hold his own in a fight,

Pyrrha gave him a thumbs up from the locker room entrance before stepping back into the shadows.

A few other parties in the stands unaware of these recent developments were not as positive.

"Twenty Liens he lasts about five minutes."

Yang had a nasty habit of betting on these fights, teachers discouraged the practice but it was one of the few ways to make a little money at Beacon.

"Well, fifty he gets beaten in three." Jaxon countered.

"So sure are we?" Yang raised an eyebrow at him.

Jaxon patted his pocket where he kept his wallet and held out his right hand to seal their wager. Yang shook it with a bone crushing grip, but Jaxon just grinned harder.

"Look who he's up against."

"Guys come on. Do you have to?" Ruby was upset about their lack of faith in her friend.

Yang just shrugged when she met her sister's eyes. "No offence Ruby…."

Sitting behind the three of them Kad laughed a little bit, "It's just Co'Balt didn't have his coffee this morning."

The bull Faunus was already center stage, spinning Keila in figure eights around his body, passing it from one hand to the other and back, completely comfortable with his capabilities.

Jaune drew his sword, expanded his shield and took his fighting stance.

Co'Balt stopped his display, placed his left hand beneath the ax head, above the trigger and his right further down the barrel.

The lights in the stands dimmed, both boys portraits, names, and their aura levels appeared on the holographic banners dangling near the locker room entrance.

Co'Balt sprang into action, hurling his ax as hard as he could with both hands at Jaune.

Jaune ducked behind his shield, feeling the air rushing past his head as Keila almost smashed into his face. He stood up to take a swing at Co'Balt but he was gone.

He spun left tucking his shield to his chest, Co'Balt had sped past him grabbed hold of Keila while it was still in the air, then pivoted on his right foot and struck with the blunt back side of his weapon.

Jaune didn't drop his shield but he did stagger backwards a few steps from the force of the hit,

He swung right at chest height but missed when his target rolled left. He recovered then struck backhanded, Crocea Mors smacked into Keila, Co'Balt pushed the blade back then made a wild swing overhead at Jaune.

For once the leader of team JNPR reacted fast enough

In the past he would have been madly backing away right about now. Instead Jaune rushed forward and punched with his shield. Co'Balt was caught off guard. He tried to bring his arms down to block but Jaune was too fast.

And surprisingly strong.

Co'Balt lost his balance and was pushed over onto his back.

The rest of his team winced slightly this was going to get ugly. With a savage snarl he jackknifed back to his feet and charged.

He drove JNPR's leader back with a furious storm of blows, chopping down, from the side, punching with the head and bottom of Keila, striking with his elbows and fists.

Jaune was having a tough time keeping all of the strikes from connecting, His shield helped but Co'Balt was nimbly and so damn fast.

Trying to block another overhead swing Jaune came up with a plan. He tilted his shield so that instead of just absorbing the force, Keila deflected off of it to his left and embedded in the floor.

Jaune punched right handed still holding his sword, Co'Balt abandoned his weapon in the floor and swung his left arm up to block. Their fore arms collided, Co'Balt pushed Jaune's aside, tilted his head and head butted Jaune right in the face with the top of his right horn.

Jaune lost his orientation for a minute but kept on his feet, trying to blink the stars out of his eyes, so he didn't see Co'Balt's right heel spin high and connect with his jaw. Sending him down hard on his left side his shield stuck between him and the ground.

_Great start Jaune, _he thought to himself

He looked on his scroll stuck on the back of his shield, his aura had dropped but at least it didn't feel like his jaw was broken, although he would probably just have to eat carefully tomorrow.

Alone, hiding from the embarrassment that he hadn't improved as much as he thought he had.

Co'Balt walked back over to his ax and ripped it out of the self-repairing floor, when it was damaged the tiles would melt back into their original shape given time.

He could go over and finish off Jaune right now, but Jaune was actually putting up a fight for once, he earned a chance to lose fairly,

Co'Balt spun Keila in circles right handed waiting for Jaune to stand up.

Jaune shot up swinging and screaming, still kneeling on the ground he cut back handed low at Co'Balt.

Who skipped backwards then lowered his shoulder and charged. Jaune flipped him over his shield but Co'Balt landed on his feet. Jaune spun and lunged up his blade nearly caught Co'Balt in the face, but the Faunus leaned back then grabbed Jaune's right wrist in his left hand.

Co'balt struck left handed but was too slow, Jaune blocked the ax and punched with his shield the top edge catching on the tip of Co'Balt's right horn, snapping his head to the left.

Jaune struck again pulling his sword arm back at the same time, breaking the grip on his wrist he pushed Co'Balt away.

Swinging right to left Jaune managed to land a cut across Co'Balt's chest whose aura levels dropped taking the hit.

He slashed Crocea Mors at Co'Balt's upper legs it skipped of his aura again making Co'Balt snarl in anger. He gripped Keila tighter feinted like he was going to take a swing or jab at Jaune, who raised his shield to block. But Co'Balt kicked out at his knees. Jaune brought his shield down to take the hit then had to lean back when Co'Balt swung at his head. Jaune saw the razor edge almost slice through his bangs hanging in front of his eyes.

Jaune brought his shield down to his right when Co'Balt backhanded with his ax Jaune caught it with his shield on the top edge, swung and pushed it to the left with all of his strength. Co'Balt was thrown off balance and Jaune punched him in the kidneys.

The blow barely even fazed him, he awkwardly maneuvered his left hand down till he felt Keila's trigger in his hand, maneuvered the barrel to point at Jaune's head. He had started this fight thinking he could avoid using the shotgun.

Jaune figured what was coming and he leaned back just in time, fire singed his eyebrows and he went deaf for a second as the blast echoed around the arena, but he wasn't hit.

He hoped Co'Balt had remembered to load training rounds.

Jaune hopped backwards trying to get room to act. He couldn't go through another round of grappling. Jaune's aura was hovering in the yellow range, Co'Balt's had just dropped down to that, which was more damage than Jaune had managed to do to anyone last semester.

Co'Balt stood with Keila slanted across his body, safe enough since Jaune didn't have a gun. He just stood there waiting for his opponent to move.

Jaune wasn't going to oblige him if he could help it.

After a moment Co'Balt tucked and rolled forward, punching Keila from an almost kneeling position at Jaune. He swung with both his shield and sword, simultaneously knocking the ax out of the way and slashing low across Co'Balt's left leg.

He used the momentum from the sudden direction change of his ax and punched at Jaune's face, his chest pushed Jaune's sword back against his shield pinning it. Jaune spat to the side when the blow landed twisting his neck left. Co'Balt almost kneed him in the groin but missed, hitting Jaune in the right leg stunning the muscles. Jaune pushed back against the Faunus with all his strength opening up some room between them. He tilted his shield and swung it right,

Co'Balt punched up with his right hand and Keila, crouching at the same time, pushing Crocea Mor's shield over his head. Jaune moved with his out of control momentum. Co'Balt spun counterclockwise to the right and swung Keila one handed at the same time, the ax hit Jaune on his left shoulder while his back was turned.

He turned around not beaten yet, his wild upward swing smacked on Co'Balt's left arm then his overhead chop down landed on the shoulder of the same arm.

Co'Balt jumped at Jaune, Keila held over his head ready to deliver the last blow. Jaune jumped and rolled backwards. Co'Balt swung down and missed sticking his ax stuck in the floor again.

Both of their auras were dangerously close to the red, Jaune spun back swinging from the left with all his strength, his first strike slashed across Co'Balt's forearmheld out front to block. Back again from the right straight across his chest. Co'Balt was trying to back up so that he could get Jaune away from Keila and pull it out of the floor.

It was working sort of, Jaune kept slashing at Co'Balt who was reeling from this sudden onslaught. His aura kept dropping when he blocked the sword with his fore arms. He was tired from trying to keep his aura strong.

Jaune punched with his shield one last time he was nearly exhausted, but his strike connected and knocked Co'Balt over onto his back once more, his head hit the ground hard and he nearly blacked out.

Jaune stood there, arms slack at his sides taking in ragged breaths and letting them out.

The lights in the arena snapped to life, Goodwitch walked to the center stage making marks on her scroll, she stood over Co'Balt who had his hands on the top of his head, eyes closed and a pained expression on his face,

"Are you alright Co'Balt?"

Co'Balt grumbled and cursed to himself, his head hurt but he was alright. Goodwitch took his near silence as confirmation he was fine. She then turned to Arc, surprise evident on her face and in her tone of voice.

"Congratulations Mister Arc, you've just broken the longest losing streak I have ever seen at Beacon."

Jaune was too tired and shocked to even stutter some form of response to that.

He won.

_He Won!_

That realization was slowly bringing a smile to his face, as his breathing returned to normal and he regained his posture.

The stands erupted in conversation both whispered and nearly shouted, no one had expected this.

Yang and Jaxon were too shocked to settle their bets. Ruby stood up clapping and cheering. Jaune slowly walked back into the locker rooms, he would have offered Co'Balt a hand up if he didn't think that the Faunus would have taken a swing at him.

Pyrrha was waiting there for Jaune.

"You did it!"

"Uh huh somehow…"

His partner just smiled at him, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

Co'Balt finally got up and made his way back to the stands and sat down next to his leader. Quietly furious and not speaking, Kad barely suppressed a chuckle to him this was hilarious.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You laughed."

"No."

Kad snickered some more, both of them were silent after that. Co'Balt would be okay in a little bit, this wasn't the first time he had lost, just the most embarrassing.

The rest of the day passed quickly enough. A lot of the fights only lasted a few minutes. Kad leaned back against the wall lightly sleeping. More money exchanged hands in the crowd occasionally. Ren and Nora showed up to sit with RWBY about an hour before class was supposed to end. Ruby was disappointed Jaune and Pyrrha were missing.

Nora reassured the younger girl that her two absent partners would be along shortly. Goodwitch had just planned for Pyrrha to be part of the last match of the day. Their teacher stepped out onto the stage once more, holding her scroll and slowly turning around looking at all of her trainees.

"I know many of you have been waiting for this moment. The last match of the day will be Pyrrha Nikos,"

At the mention of her name the Mistral champion moved into the arena, weapons in hand.

"Against Kad Amaranth."

The audience buzzed, people started talking odds and making bets. Kad was lost in his own world at the moment. He didn't even know he had been called.

He went into a deeper sleep then he had anticipated, and before long he was shifting through these foreign memories again, trying to go back further in them, trying to find some semblance of understanding of what they meant. They felt too real to be just his imagination running off the rails.

Armies of giants, wars across the stars, enemies he had never seen.

Jaxon slapped Kad's leg trying to rouse him,

"Dude!"

Kad nearly jumped out of his skin when he awoke. Blinking in confusion gathering his wits.

"What?" he asked, almost hostile.

"You're up. Want a piece of this action." Jaxon replied tapping his winnings from the last round against his chest.

Kad looked down into the arena. Pyrrha was standing there looking right at him.

_Well this was bound to happen sooner or later_. He thought to himself

Kad stood up silently and stretched to his full height twisting his upper body to loosen his muscles. He picked up Ignis from where he had it placed beside him. Pushing between the two compulsive gamblers, he vaulted over the safety rails down into the arena. He hit the floor and bent his knees to absorb the shock of his landing.

Goodwitch frowned at his unorthodox entry but stepped away to her usual spot beneath the banners in the shadows.

Kad buckled his sword into its harness back onto his chest over his jacket. The lights dimmed once again when he stood across from Nikos, flexing his empty hands. She raised her shield Akouo, crouching behind the circle of metal, and her weapon Milo' held out to her side ready to fight.

Kad began to circle Pyrrha, left hand held out in front of him fingers balled in a fist, right hand on his knife hilt ready to draw it in the blink of an eye. He was much taller and bulkier than Pyrrha, but he knew that didn't faze her.

He had seen her win her fourth Mistral tournament, almost two years ago now. Cinder had brought him to the country and he snuck off to go see the tournament. Pyrrha had fought some other mountain of a man, but still triumphed. She used her agility to take advantage of larger opponents. He had observed that here at Beacon as well.

She was about to realize his size didn't necessarily mean he was slow.

For the moment she seemed content to do nothing,

Fine.

Kad spun, grabbing the chain around his waist at the same time. He clutched it close to one end and swung at Pyrrha when he had completed one spin as he came around.

Rolling to her right she let it fly over her head.

She sprang to her feet, expanded Milo then used it to pole vault at Kad, feet coming right for his face.

Kad reacted, he let go of the hilt of his knife reached up and caught her left ankle before she kicked him in the face. He spun and threw her nearly to the other side of the arena. Pyrrha rolled on the ground but stood up unharmed and undaunted. Effortlessly switching her weapon to a rifle and aiming at Kad.

He was already bringing his chain back up, right hand drawing his knife as well. Pyrrha fired three times. Kad flicked and spun his chain in front of him, smacking the bullets off course and rushing forward to close with Pyrrha.

She lashed out with Milo when he got within reach, swinging overhead. Their blades clashed together, Kad pushed back and kicked out with his left leg.

Pyrrha brought her shield down just in time to catch the full force of his kick right in the middle of her shield. She rolled backwards, feet leaving the ground in a controlled tumble. When she landed and stood Milo was lying across her shoulders as a spear, she jumped forward jabbing at the same time.

Kad flicked his chain up and grabbed an end in each hand. Crossing his arms in front of him he wrapped the metal around Milo turned around and pulled.

Pyrrha was unprepared, she kept holding on her semblance tightening her grip, she was pulled up and over Kad's head and slammed down on the arena floor in front of him.

All the air was knocked out of her, she let go of Milo spun around on the ground and pushed off of Kad's right leg with both feet as he tried to stomp down on her. She rolled and stood a safe distance away from him.

Kad sheathed his knife, and started spinning his chain in both hands, slowly advancing on Pyrrha. She held Akouo up backing away. Eyes flicking between her discarded weapon and her opponent. She flung her shield at him and dove for Milo prioritizing offense over defense.

Kad dropped the chain in his left hand and caught the shield. He spun clockwise and tossed it to the other side of the arena. Coming around full circle, he crouched and punched at Pyrrha as she dove past him. He missed and slammed his fist into the floor. He didn't feel bones break but it felt like he had splinters from the tiles he destroyed.

Once she reclaimed Milo, Pyrrha turned around and rapidly struck at Kad trying to breach his guard. He caught a blow from the rear end of Milo on his right shoulder but recovered and intercepted the spear with his knife at every turn.

Pyrrha was too focused on her attack to watch where she stepped.

When she put her weight down on the chain limp across the floor Kad whipped it out from under her with savage force to the left. She lost her balance and nearly her footing, Kad punched her in the stomach right handed holding his knife.

She doubled over and her feet left the ground as she bent over on his arm. Her aura took a massive hit but she wasn't knocked out yet. She got her breath back before she flew out of arms reach. She laid her left hand on his fist, flipped backwards and managed to strike him twice on the jaw once with each foot.

Kad's head snapped back but he was fine. Pyrrha landed only a few feet away. He spun his chain around his left arm and leapt forward. His arm back over his head poised to finish her off.

Pyrrha raised her arms to block, she spun Milo to her right. It pivoted on the floor but didn't fall over. Stopping Kad's arm felt like trying to catch a delivery-truck. But her aura held, she saw the ripples of color briefly as it stopped her from being flattened into paste.

Pyrrha smiled.

She had gotten her hands on the chain.

She couldn't afford to waste time and energy trying to manipulate something with her semblance she had never touched before, lighter metal was easy but this was good solid steel. Just touching a few of the links let gave her enough of a connection to effect the whole length.

Kad attempted to smash his right knee into her stomach. But she jumped up and flipped off of him, Milo flying back into her hands. Once she landed she barely had time to register Kad swinging the chain down overhead at her.

She brought up her right hand leaning to the side and focused her semblance. To the crowd it looked like she had deflected it away at the last second using her bare hand. The metal struck the ground in a shower of sparks.

Kad snarled and swung his chain back around him in a full roundhouse swing left to right at her shoulder height.

She leaned left and deflected it over her head again. Kad saw what she was doing. Spinning once more he threw his chain sideways at Pyrrha.

She back flipped under the flying metal it smashed into the wall, noisily falling to the floor. Kad dropped his knife and took Ignis in both hands, bringing it over his head and holding it out in front of him awaiting Pyrrha's next move.

She stood there catching her breath for a moment. She quickly glanced at their aura levels on the banners. She was hovering in the yellow range. Kad's was still green only showing a slight drop from when she had hit him.

Kad stepped forward and lunged, Pyrrha barely ducked in time. She felt the blade scratch against her head band. She swept up Miloto knock his sword away but Kad was already bringing it over his shoulder. Pyrrha looked to where Akouo was lying discarded to her right a short distance away, trying to judge if she could reach it in time.

Kad chopped down, he wanted this fight over with as soon as possible. Pyrrha raised Milo up in both hands, Ignis slashed down. She barely managed to deflect it to the left and then she sprinted to try and get to Akouo.

Kad spun right and hacked at her. He mis-judged how high she could jump. She tucked and rolled over the sword, her back nearly touching the blade.

She slid along the floor and grabbed her shield and brought her rifle up to bear.

Kad tapped his foot on the hilt of his knife on the ground. It flipped into the air. He balanced the pommel on the tip of his left boot for a second and then kicked it up and caught the knife by the point.

Pyrrha fired.

Four bullets hit him in the center of his chest. The rubber slugs bounced off his aura, unfazed he threw his knife at the crouching huntress.

Pyrrha blinked from the impact, it didn't hit her shield point first. Kad had timed the rotation wrong.

Kad rushed, he swung Ignis backhanded right. Pyrrha had no way to dodge this time.

Luck was on her side however.

The arena lights snapped on. Kad halted his swing.

All the watching students erupted in protests. Goodwitch walked on stage.

"I am sorry students. Proffessor Ozpin has canceled the rest of today's activities."

Kad planted his sword point down in the floor, holding it up with his left hand, and wiping miniscule amounts of sweat from his forehead with the back of his right. "For what?" he asked.

"The students from Atlas have arrived ahead of schedule. They are appropriating this arena for their orientation."

There was no arguing with Goodwitch at this point. And what the headmaster said went without question.

Pyrrha stood. It had been a long time since she was almost beaten like that. She didn't really know it she could have triumphed or not. Kad held out his hand to shake. She obliged, her hand was engulfed in his massive palm as she shook with him.

"Where did you learn to fight?" she asked,

Kad let go of her hand and shrugged and smiled as he buckled his sword onto his back.

"Here and there, I'll be happy to have a rematch anytime."

She smiled back at him, "Sometime, just not so soon." She was starting to feel the bruises she received from their fight.

The crowd dispersed, Pyrrha rejoined Jaune and left with him to go to the library and find their teammates. Jaxon came down and just shook his head at his leader.

"Come on, I was betting on you."

"Don't blame me for your crap luck, I was going to win."

"But you didn't."

"Call it a draw, at least I didn't lose."

"Meh, speaking of losers Co'Balt's heading for food are we going with him."

"You're buying money bags."

* * *

**A/N Long? maybe... first time writing fights like this, Feedback keeps me going, thanks for taking a look. I know catching up with cannon is boring, probably, but that's what I'm doing. Have a great day.**


	19. The point where it tips

_The great beast reared its head deep in the cave, sniffing the ash filled air of the mountain where it had made its home._

_The salamander rose, at the same time the ground shook not just with the movement of this monster but the entire volcano as well. As if this great lizard was somehow linked to its lair. And all the fury of this rent in the world would be manifested and brought to bear on him._

_He took up his sword to vanquish the beast._

A different kind of creature was descending on team APRC at the moment, not really hostile. Though the manmade flying behemoths from Mistral did cast an ominous shadow over where they were going to land.

The team was sitting on some rocks a short distance from the landing pads. Half of the team was trying to enjoy the afternoon the other two not so much

"Do we seriously have nothing better to do?" Co'Balt asked.

"Yeah… just sit here and creep." Alicia nodded

The visiting students were all orderly walking off of the ships and getting into lines. Kad knew they may not be the most military like people on the planet but their discipline bit deep.

"Call it psychological warfare."

"How Jaxon?" asked Alicia

He stood up on the rock flexing his arm muscles, "They get a good look at the best team in Beacon straight away. HEY assholes, be afraid!"

No one looked.

His team laughed.

Kad smiled, sharpening his knife on part of his chain, looking out over the Mistral visitors again.

_The path was shaky and carrying his kill made walking difficult, the sun had retreated behind the clouds of ash in the air from the mountain's unexpected eruption. Molten rock was flowing down to the lowlands._

His eyes narrowed, a familiar flash of color drifted through the ranks of trainees.

No…

_Can't be._ He thought to himself.

_How many people in the world could have green hair like that?_

A dozen thought trails took off in his head, distracting him from the memories that he had been thinking of at the moment.

Alicia was the one who noticed his sudden laser focus first.

"Kad… You alright?"

"Huh, what?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"No… worse…"

* * *

_He saw him, although not where he expected his son to be._

_Hanging by one hand over a lethal drop, Vulkan still clutched his prize. How long had he been there? Trapped by the approaching magma, unwilling to give up and save himself._

It couldn't have been her.

Kad just kept repeating that mantra to himself as he walked through the halls. The others where in the cafeteria taking advantage of the free time before lights out, Kad was looking for the Mistral exchange students.

One of their teachers chaperoning them gave him a weird look when he approached the door to their orientation meeting. So he walked another circuit around campus but wasn't there when that was over and the students were dismissed. So now he was nearly aimlessly wandering around all over the school.

They seemed to be scattered all over the place, almost like none of them knew where the visiting student dorms were. And he was hesitant to go up and ask one of them if they had seen anyone matching Emerald's description.

_It wasn't her…._

_You know it was…_

So what was she doing here? He had enough mystery in his life. This was just going to eat at him until he figured it out.

So he sat under a tree next to the Beacon dorms watching the visitor's building. Dusk was approaching, the sky turning red as the sun retreated for the night.

They would have told him if something needed to be done at Beacon.

His scroll had been down for a few days. He had discovered how flimsy those devices really were when sat on by someone of his bulk.

Maybe he missed a call.

But her presence here wasn't part of the plan. They were going to come to Vale directly when the tournament began. At least he thought so.

"Are you just gonna sit out here all night?"

Alicia was standing right next to him, he had been so unfocused he hadn't noticed her presence.

"Possibly…"

"What's wrong Kad? Last time you started getting distracted like this you were almost eaten by a giant snake."

"It's nothing."

"Then why are you out here all alone staring at the visitor building?"

Kad sighed, there was no way his partner was going to let him off easy this time, and she couldn't hurt anything if he told her the truth this time.

"I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Who was it?"

"Just someone."

"Does this someone have a name."

"It's not important I can't find her anyway. Was probably just seeing things."

"Then are you going to come hang out?"

"No I think I'll take a walk. I'll meet you guys back in the dorm."

The look on her face was anything but happy. She took his place sitting on the massive gnarled root and watched him walk away.

* * *

This was definitely not nothing.

One's an anomaly, two's a pattern.

And Mercury walking by with Emerald definitely made a pattern. The pair of them hadn't spotted Kad yet. They were coming out of the main classroom hall. Both were dressed in the Haven school uniforms. Silently he approached.

"So a thief and a kickboxer walk into Beacon."

Both of them spun around, surprised, bordering on terrified expressions on their faces.

"Kad! What…"

"Really Mercury? You're the one who is shocked about this?"

"We didn't know you were here."

"Here behind you or here at Beacon?"

Mercury was at a loss for words. Emerald smiled awkwardly and stuttered a response,

"We were co…"

But Kad cut her off, had some questions for the two of them.

"No wonder you two aren't allowed to think, great minds like those that can't remember simple facts like where their old friends are supposed to be. It's amazing you remembered to put on pants this morning. Where's Cinder?"

Emerald silently pulled out her scroll, looking angrier with every passing moment.

"Room 19C, do you…"

Kad pushed between the two of them nothing further needed to be said or heard. Now was not the time to try and rebuild a few bridges. They tried to hide it, but Kad had noticed how resentful they became of his rapid rise in prestige in their little group. They had been with Cinder for years and in only a few months with them he was already trusted with more responsibility then either one of them had ever been.

The two of them followed Kad into the visitor building. He ducked into the nearest stairway and climbed up to the third floor. Mercury and Emerald had a hard time keeping up with him at a walking pace, the length of his stride was unmatched and impatience was doing the opposite of slowing him down.

Soft light was glowing from the few lamps Cinder had turned on in her quarters. She was standing by a bed unpacking things from a small purse, jewelry, crystals, her scroll, and a few other trinkets. She turned towards him when he entered the room.

"Before you say anything Kad..."

"This wasn't part of the plan."

"It is _my_ plan. I decide how best to carry it out. The tournament is not accepting unaffiliated contestants this year so we are entering as Mistral competitors."

"When did that happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago, we tried to contact you recently but had… difficulty."

Kad took a few calming breaths, his anger abating. He had felt so sure he had been betrayed in some way. Cinder wasn't done.

"Why couldn't you answer the other day Kad?"

"My scroll broke it's nothing."

She went back to her luggage,

"What? Is that it?" He asked.

Cinder turned around and walked straight at him. He was several feet taller and outweighed her by a few hundred pounds, but nothing ever made her scared.

"Yes that is it. Plans change nothing to worry about. Plus we couldn't afford to waste this opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?"

"That's none of your concern."

They both stared into the other's eyes, each unblinking,

She was challenging him, silently daring him to question her judgment, or his role for the future, again.

Without a word Kad turned around and left his mentor behind. Mercury and Emerald said nothing as he walked by back to the stairs down and out onto the campus.

Mercury closed the door behind him after following Emerald into their room. Glad to be free of Kad once again.

"Good riddance," he muttered, although not as quietly as he hoped he had.

"What was that Mercury?" Cinder asked.

He clenched his fist, "Nothing…"

"It was a hard decision. Whether to keep you or him at my side for this, you know that."

"Yes…"

"Please stop trying to make me regret that decision."

"Sorry."

* * *

In silence he walked through one of the small groves of trees on campus, circling around the shadowed plants, trying to decide what to do.

Whenever he couldn't think Kad would pause and look at the sky, night was better when he could see the stars. If something was troubling him he would just try and remember where he came from. That mystery more complex than anything in the normal world would put his problems into another light and then usually he could make a decision.

Not this time, he had been so sure what was going on only this morning. Cinder's presence here made him worried. Fluid plans be dammed, she never went off track with anything she did.

In the end he couldn't see how it mattered, her plans for him didn't matter in the present. But that knowledge just got under his skin more.

Twigs snapped above his head, he heard small wings beating the air as a creature landed. He looked up expecting an owl or some other type of night bird.

The small Nevermore tilted its head and looked right at Kad from where it landed.

Time slowed, his heart accelerated.

No matter how small, no wild Grimm could ever be allowed to walk on Beacon's ground. And this creature landing in arms reach was just asking for trouble.

His right hand darted down to his knife. He drew it nearly out of the scabbard ready to slice the bird in half when he heard,

**"****Always searching aren't you?"**

It was back…

The Grimm glided over to another tree, lower at about chest height, out of his reach.

**"****You feel it don't you?"**

"Go Away!" he nearly yelled,

**"****You don't belong here. Ignore it all you want, you're not like them."**

"Who?"

It laughed, its mouth finally moving but, it sounded like the actual bird should.

**"****Hahahaha, everyone. Mortals…"**

In the blink of an eye his knife was spinning at the Nevermore. But much to his amazement it ducked and his knife slammed point first into the tree.

**"****It confuses you doesn't it, they don't think like you. You are trapped and straining against your bonds."**

With only his right hand Kad reached up pulled Ignis off his back, the blade shimmered with fire, glowing and leaving spots on the edges of his vision.

**"****Are you truly meant to just sit back? Stay on the side while the world moves?"**

"I have a job to do."

**"****Promises to keep?"**

He took a step forward and pointed with his sword, "Piss off."

**"****Not so easy to live the life of a follower is it? You share your sire's memories, you were meant for more."**

_This thing knew about his dreams_

"What do you know?"

**"****All that you do, so why don't you see it? Is everything as it seems? Choices approach, perhaps you may see what needs to be done, or you can be swept aside like all too many before."**

"What do you want?"

**"****You should not ask questions to which you already know the answer."**

With that last cryptic remark the Grimm took to the air and disappeared into the dark, outlined in the sky for a moment against the broken moon but then gone again.


	20. Nights like these

The great Vytal festival ball,

A celebrated tradition among the huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant, conducted worldwide by all of the members of that noble order of gaurdians. Held annually on the day many historians consider the start of the last Great War with the Grimm, just before the anti-expressionism times. The day when one last group of warriors celebrated in defiance of their seemingly imminent doom with Grimm clawing at their doors. Trying to make a few bright memories to hold with their comrades through the dark days of slaughter ahead of them.

And an utter waste of fucking time, in the opinions of Kad, Jaxon, and Co'Balt.

Alicia had thought they were joking with their opinions. Until she realized that her three teammates really weren't going to come to the ball, not that they had any obligation to, she hadn't asked any of them specifically to accompany her.

She just expected them to all go together. She returned from the hairdresser to get her favorite dress, which was black with just one sleeve curling over her right shoulder leaving her left completely bare, it reached about halfway down her lower legs and was cut halfway up her left leg to let her have more mobility, and a maroon sash tied around her waist and dangling to her right.

She knocked on their dorm door, in case they were still changing into their suits. Only when she got fed up waiting and finally entered, no one was in the dorm. Not even a note, they were just gone.

And she was furious.

* * *

The night was young and the party was in full swing when she walked in after spending a fruitless hour searching for the boys. They didn't return any of her messages and she hadn't found them in any their usual haunts.

Yang Xiao Long greeted her cheerfully at the entrance, but lost a bit of her enthusiasm when she sensed the other girl's mood.

"Hi Ali… What's wrong?"

"Three guesses, and none of them are here."

Yang tactfully didn't say anything, it wasn't that hard to figure out, and she knew all too well the occasional trouble with friends. Alicia wandered out onto the dance floor with no idea what she was going to do. Moving between couples and others dancing by themselves. She eventually sat down on one of the empty seats lining the sides, quietly seething with fury.

Right at this moment she regretted not making a few more friends among her class. A bunch of people were sitting on the sidelines in small groups, but she didn't see anyone she spoke with regularly.

So she speculated where her team had vanished to.

* * *

Muffled words and blurry images were the sum total of Co'Balt's sensory input at the moment, he was fairly sure he had only himself to blame for this. The half intentional consequences of this late night bender.

Beacon wasn't the only place celebrating this evening. The city had a lot more interesting things going on in it than Beacon. Travelers from all over the world were arriving to partake in a great exchange of culture. The night scene of Vale was more than happy to exchange.

Block parties sprawled across downtown. Stores kept their doors open late into the night, food vendors were out in force, clubs and bars dropped their entry standards quite a bit, and the three absent members of APRC abused this mercilessly. Plenty of places were willing to overlook a few things in exchange for a little extra Lien.

Kad was happy to finally get rid of some of the money he had been saving, slash stolen, during the infamous rouge arms dealers' escapade last year. When an uncomfortable amount of stock was discovered missing and in the hands of the wrong sort of people. Not really one of his problems, except Cinder made it one after she promised a desperate contact in the industry to look into it.

Kad eventually tracked the supply flow and the guilty parties to their base. The rest was history buried four feet deep in concrete behind a new office building going up in Haven city.

The last club had thrown them out after an altercation with several other patrons. The judgement of even the best people could be questionable under the right circumstances. Jaxon was wired and unwilling to go back to school yet, Co'Balt was incoherent, off balance and ready to fall over and puke. Kad was having the time of his life, free from any obligations, expectations, and frustrations back at Beacon.

* * *

He definitely was interesting looking, Alicia thought to herself.

She could tell this dark skinned boy was probably from Vacuo, or at least she thought by the slight dressing down in his attire. His slightly rolled up sleeves on his dark dress coat, lopsided belt, and casual but shiny boots. He had a ring of interesting tattoos around his neck of all places, and a pointy green head of hair.

He said his name was Sage, the two of them passed each other a few times circling the ball room, and by some unspoken mutual agreement decided to walk together for a moment and chat.

"So did your team ditch you too?" Alicia just decided to start off their conversation with the most pressing thing on her mind.

"No, they're here, otherwise engaged however." Sage smirked and nodded his head out to the center of the ballroom, where Blake and a Faunus with a monkey tail were laughing at a story being told by a blue haired boy.

"Do you all dye your hair or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." She was nervous, she always felt apprehension when meeting a new person. It was just so much work interacting with others sometimes. Although Sage seemed to be easy to talk to, maybe they could be friends. If he wanted to be.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked.

Sage bowed slightly and held out his hand palm up. "I'd be delighted."

_Not such a bad night after all…_

* * *

The three of them finally slowed down a little after midnight, the police were starting to get in gear to quiet things down. They crouched behind a pair of dumpsters on opposite sides of this quiet little piece of Vale, Co'Balt and Jaxon behind the one on the right coming in from the street and Kad behind the one on the left.

"So, should we call it a night?" Jaxon suggested,

"Jaxon, always the man with the plan, or... the plan to.. some." Co'Balt slurred out before falling over onto his left, suddenly snoring heavily. Jaxon sputtered and laughed. He felt his previous reserves of energy drain away when he attempted to stand up, and crashed back down to the ground, his rifle scraping against the side the brick building.

"Whooaa, yup, that's a night…" He sleepily rubbed both palms against his forehead glancing across at his team leader. Kad was looking at his scroll deleting all of the angry spam that had clogged up his message banks.

He didn't think Cinder or Emerald would have missed him at the ball this much, their messages indicated otherwise.

He raised the device up and tilted it at Jaxon in a little salute.

"Yeah, don't worry. Not the first night I've spent in an alley. We'll wait till Co'Balt can manage to walk around with some form of dignity."

Jaxon groaned and grabbed at his Faunus ears holding them down against his head. "Not so loud bro."

"What?! I didn't hear you Jax."

"You prick." He muttered as he clamped down harder on his ears.

* * *

Co'Balt finally woke up when he felt an abnormally sized boot nudging him in the stomach. It was still dark out and he didn't particularly feel like getting up, this concrete was starting to grow on him with how comfortable it was.

He swatted the air in front of him, what were they doing up at this ungodly hour.

Jaxon crouched down grabbed two fistfuls of Co'Balt's vest and hauled him up to his feet. The bull Faunus swept his arms up from his side and knocked Jaxon's arms away from him.

"Fuck, I'm up already."

"Could have fooled me." Jaxon replied

Co'Balt stretched but clamped both hands to the top of his head in a sudden panic, He looked up at his team leader. "Dude! we're supposed to pick missions today!"

"And?"

"We've got to get back to Beacon!"

Co'Balt was barely tall enough for the top of his head to be within a head span of Kad's shoulders. His giant team leader ruffled his buzz cut with his left hand.

"Relax."

Co'Balt swung around and ran out onto the darkened street trying to get his bearings.

"Where are we? Can we call a cab?" He frantically patted down his outfit looking for his scroll.

Kad playfully pushed his shoulder, but that was a hefty shove to a normal person. But Co'Balt kept his feet stumbling back a bit.

Kad smiled and waved his arm in the traditional follow me gesture as he turned up the road.

* * *

Dawn was creeping over the horizon as the three of them landed at Beacon. They were lucky and had caught a ride with a supply shipment from the town. The pilot was okay taking a few huntsmen in training back up to Beacon.

He just wasn't too thrilled about the smell, of three guys who had spent the night behind dumpsters in an alley after the highlight tour of the Vale party scene.

Cleaning up was their first priority as arrived back at the dorm room. Kad hoped his bigger uniform had arrived, it was annoying how often he had to get stuff re-sized. He was already taller than anyone he knew, and probably one of the few people in the world who hoped they would stop growing at some point.

Jaxon swung the dorm door open as quietly as possible, that didn't matter as Alicia was up, dressed in her school uniform and waiting for them at her desk.

Jaxon sheepishly smiled and tried to start a greeting,

"So how was your night Ali…."

Only to be cold cocked by the furious huntress when she shot up from her chair and landed a right hook straight into his jaw with a vicious crack.

He staggered sideways eyes wide in shock holding his jaw. "What was that f…"

"Don't you dare be fucking surprised! Where the hell were you three last night?"

"Jeez, Mom!"

She raised her fist again Jaxon backpedaled into the wall and tried to guide Kad in front of him.

Alicia glared unblinking at all of them, Co'Balt shrugged,

"We were out."

"Out?"

"Yeah, out. Not present, away, be back by yada yada."

"Last night of all nights?!"

"Your point? We were just killing time, we saw no fun to be had at the dance."

She stepped towards Co'Balt, he who was never one to back down from a challenge moved forwards as well. Kad pushed them away from each other before something regrettable happened. He moved over to his bed to break into the package he saw sitting there. Alicia moved back to Co'Balt pointing an accusing finger at his face.

"I just know this is your fault somehow."

"What, why me. The unruly _Faunus_ dragging your friends away to parts unknown?"

"Just you still smell like half of whatever you drank last night ended on your shirt, jackass."

She turned around and picked up one of the scattered school uniforms on the ground and threw it at Co'Balt. Then left the room without another word.


	21. Village security

If this tardiness was going to become a trend Alicia was really going to have a talk with her teammates. One which was going to involve a lot more violence than the love tap she had given Jaxon earlier.

What did they think they were here for? You couldn't just ignore traditions like this. Who knew where they could go with this. First it was sneaking away to go break the law in Vale and next thing you know they could all be expelled out of the academy. For the briefest moment she thought of challenging Kad for the position of team leader. It wasn't something often done, few students even knew about that rule.

But as quickly as that idea formed, it fell apart.

One it required at least one other teammate to side with her in the challenge. Not the actual fight but just someone to say they were also tired of their leader. Those two Faunus were as thick as thieves with their leader. Nothing was going to change that anytime soon.

And she just didn't know if she could beat Kad. She was a decent fighter but Kad was something else. The show off had wiped the floor with all of team OLVE. On the same day that Nikos stomped CRDL. Pyrrha and Kad hadn't fought again, but it seemed they were now in a quiet competition to one up the other in dueling scores.

Maybe this was just a phase, "_Oh god I am their dam parent."_ She thought to herself.

It was getting late, many students had made their selections and were preparing to leave. All of the good team assignments were going to be gone by the time they showed up to talk about which one to pick.

_Screw em,_

There was no way there wasn't going to be a reckoning for last night. Alicia calmly walked along the wall displays reading the choices to find something that she wanted to do.

If they didn't like it then there were certainly a few people who would be interested in where they disappeared to last night. Improper conduct by students was not appreciated by teachers.

* * *

Co'Balt's scroll beeped about an incoming message almost as soon as he started to reach for it,

They had cleaned up as quickly as they could but there were just some things that couldn't be avoided only having one bathroom per dorm.

The device was very low on power. Co'Balt skimmed the message quick enough to get the gist of it.

From Alicia,

You're all still assholes,

Meet me at the landing point ASAP.

* * *

Alicia was talking with a Huntress next to bullhead on the platform. None of them knew who this was but that wasn't surprising. The stranger wore a long tan over coat lined with pouches and pockets for materials, dark brown wedge heeled boots with a lot of buckles running up to her knees. The rest of her clothing was dark colored and looked to be made of some light material. No sign of her weapon however.

She was slightly tan with neat shoulder length blonde hair, and was a little shorter than his two Faunus teammates but still taller than Alicia. She turned to face the rest of the team and introduced herself.

"Welcome boys, my name is Sienna Mason, thank you for signing up. I know village security isn't the most glamorous job in the world but hunters never turn their back on people in need. Please return to your dorm and collect your weapons and any equipment you may need for our journey. "

The three of them turned to look at Alicia, who just smiled innocently in return. It wasn't hard to figure out what had just happened. Co'Balt opened his mouth to protest but Kad just placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"You heard the lady. _Come on._"

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were flying down town to an unknown destination. The huntress was upfront talking with the pilot, which left APRC a moment to take stock of the situation.

Alicia had the smuggest grin any of them had ever seen on her face, sitting in one of the seats of the air craft next to Jaxon and across from Co'Balt. Kad was sitting on the threshold of the crew compartment, feet dangling in the wind, slightly turned to face his team. A four way staring contests was simmering in silence while they traveled.

"I don't suppose apologizing would get us out of this?" Jaxon asked.

"What you don't feel like getting to work?" Alicia retorted.

"It would have been nice to know if we were going to have to leave Beacon for a few days."

"Yeah well it would have been nice not to go stag at the dance."

Dust and dirt spiraled away from their landing spot in the merchant quarter. They set down last in line behind several other craft. Kad jumped out of the airship a few feet off of the ground. The pilot turned his craft to avoid slamming the turbines into Kad when it touched down. The rest of the passengers dismounted in a more traditional manner down the extended ramp. The bullhead shutoff its engines and the tranquil city atmosphere settled in once again.

"So this isn't really a village…" Co'Balt said to no one in particular.

"All in good time, we are meeting my colleague and his batch of trainees here." Sienna spoke as she was walking away, Kad looked around and finally noticed where they were. It was a bulk distribution center for agriculture.

A few of these places were scattered around the city outskirts. Providing everything a farm could possibly need. Lots of workers were moving crates around the tall shelves, moving some to the airships and then darting back for more. Sienna approached a trio of people talking with another man in a suit who was probably a sales man from this place.

Two of them were rough dressed middle aged men. They were wearing pretty similar outfits, cobbled together from animal skins a few factory made articles. They looked vary of their surroundings, so many vehicles and people seemed to be making them nervous. They both had machetes clipped to their thick belts. Their faces were weathered and it didn't look like much thought was given to the state of their hair on their face or their heads.

The other man was completely different from them.

He was tall, taller than his two associates putting him on level with Jaxon and Co'Balt. He had a pale complexion and longish black hair flowing back over his head, and a light salt pepper beard and mustache. He wore a black cloak, and gauntlets and as well as black combat clothing accented by a few lighter highlights in the stitching and bulky patches indicating armor. He had a weapon folded and hanging on his right leg.

He handed a clipboard back to the man from the distributor, nodded his thanks and then gestured for the other two to board the bullheads.

"Nice of you to join us Sienna…" his voice was deep and his tone tired. He crossed his arms while waiting for a response from the huntress.

She smiled and playfully traced a finger up his chest and tapped his chin briefly, "You and your schedules. When are you ever going to relax?"

"When I can."

He looked past Sienna and cast a professional's eye over the trainees behind her. Sienna turned and beckoned them closer. "Come on introduce yourselves."

"My name's Alicia."

"Co'Balt."

"I'm Kad."

"Jaxon, can I finally ask where we are going?"

Sienna looked slightly confused at his question. "You always could..." She sighed slightly, and answered him. "We are going outside the kingdom for a few days. These people are from a large group of wanderers who are going to try and settle down finally a little southwest of the border. She waved her hand backwards indicating the line of waiting aircraft. "We have all that they will need to get their own self-sustaining food supply going. We will be with them for the week until their defenses are satisfactory."

She looked to the other huntsman, "So, I've shown you mine, do you want to show me yours?"

"You never change." He replied, grinning and shaking his head. He raised his right hand to his mouth and let loose an ear piercing whistle.

"That's why you love me."

The double doors to the main warehouse swung open and four of the last people in the world APRC wanted to or thought were going to appear walked onto the street.

Cardin, Russell, Dove, and Sky.

Co'Balt threw his hands in the air turned around and started walking. "I'm out. I'm out. I'm out."

Jaxon's and Alicia's hands crept towards their weapons and they took a few involuntary steps backwards. Team CRDL stopped a few feet away looking just as shocked as APRC. Kad started rubbing his forehead with his right hand, cursing the twist of luck that had brought this about.

"Is there a problem?" asked the man in black.

Kad sighed and replied, "No, just a lot of potential for one... It's complicated." He continued when he received questioning glances from the two senior hunters.

Sienna put two and two together. "I take it you don't get along?"

"You could say that…"

Traditionally they just avoided CRDL, that team was like a social poison. They were assholes to a lot of people and if you happened to be associated with the four of them nobody liked you either.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

Kad couldn't answer that, they were probably wary of him enough to not try anything. But that wasn't a guarantee. They were going to have to stick together during this exercise, not wander off on their own. Traditional bullies and predators that CRDL were, they wouldn't pass up an easy target, either of the two Faunus for just being what they were or Alicia, the only girl, for similar reasons.

Sienna groaned, "Alright gather round, all of you. Come on, this will just take a moment. Line up. That's it"

The eight of them stood at attention in front of the huntress. Cardin with his team to his right, Kad next to him with his team on his left. She slowly looked each of them in the eyes making sure she had their undivided attention.

"Listen, whatever it is I don't care. I don't expect you to become best friends overnight. If there is anything you find distasteful about each other, cram it. Remember who you are, hunters. We are not petty, we don't look for fights where there shouldn't be any. And anyone who breaks any rules about basic decency will have to answer to me. We're going to be living in each other's pockets for the moment, try to get along please... I trust I don't need to remind you what draws the creatures of Grimm out. Do I?"

She got a few nods and mumbled affirmations from them, it seemed to satisfy her.

With that Sienna climbed on board the airship they had arrived here on. The engines of all the bullheads roared to life when Sienna waved her arm up and down rapidly leaning out the crew compartment. Kad and his team boarded as well, then CRDL and their huntsman. The two teams sat down, separated by the two older warriors.

As the planes gained altitude and speed moving to the south, something occurred to Kad.

"What's your name?" he asked the dark clad hunter.

"You may call me Qrow."

* * *

**A/N You. Stop right there, Yes you, the one who is planning or has probably already posted that review to tell me who shouldn't be here and why, before I could say a few things. **

**1\. Remember where you are please, 2. **I have done my research you don't need to explain things to me. 3. ******How could Qrow be feeding Ozpin intel on you know while teaching at Signal, on an island far from Vale? **

** I'll touch on this later although probably not for a while, I have a few things to take care of, sorry but don't expect an update till probably the end of the month. **

**On another note I've only been accused of heresy twice so far. I'd call that a win, based on all of the people who have read this. Thank you all it means a lot.**

** Reviews and opinions are appreciated as always. Have a nice day.**


	22. Places of legend

**:/Secure_Vox_Packet_4223312/:**

**-Transfer,_Eyes only-**

**\\\\-Imperial courier, _Long rider_ [authentication A7T3R6D0]**

**/ dest.. _Fist of Iron, _52nd Expeditionary fleet.**

**-_X Legion Astartes,_ Lord Manus commanding.**

**· PRIORITY ABSOLUTE**

**· Conclude operations and stand by for re-tasking. Re-direct crusade vector towards sector 125422**

**· Further instructions to follow**

**\\\Prepare to receive His Majesty. Estimated arrival -=- Inconclusive. 3-4 months**

**\- Warp storms delaying transit. Finish current compliance actions and await His arrival.**

**:End data..burst/**

* * *

The plateau did have a few strong factors that made it an excellent choice for a settlement.

Thick walls of rock surrounded the flat center blocking vision of what might be inside from a distance. There was only one way in from the ground, up a large concrete bridge that gently sloped up into the valley. A good kill zone to trap anything approaching with ill intent.

It was nestled in the bend of a river surrounded by it on three sides, the water didn't totally reach the base of the walls, and forest grew mostly right up to the edge on the far side

The center of the plateau had been cleared and flattened down as well as the nomads could manage. Several levels of terraces for the village farms were being prepared, staggered up both the outside, and inside of the stone walls.

A few foundations and outlines for buildings of various sizes had been laid but nothing had gone up yet. There were a bunch of large ground vehicles and trailers arranged in a circle. Several dozen people were spaced out working all over the valley. Children chased each other around.

The other aircraft began their descent to the soon to be settlement, the one carrying the hunters circled a few more times observing this place.

"Does this place have a name?" Russell asked, shouting over the howling wind and screaming engines.

"Bright top. It's never been settled, but a few times it's been used to defend the city." answered Qrow.

Sienna laughed, "Yeah that's the boring name. Some people still call it the Butcher's Slab."

"Well… yes, but let's not dwell, shall we?"

They touched down halfway between the ramp and the encampment. The hunters had no idea how the two teams would interact so they had plans to keep them relatively separated. Qrow led CRDL into the village, and Sienna took APRC out to the plateau entrance.

The five of them stood at the top of the ramp looking out over the vast expanse of forest, the river gurgling quietly beneath them.

Sienna spoke to the team while she raised a pair of binoculars to her face and surveyed the area,

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives kids. I want you to pick a direction and circle around the plateau. See if you can find any Grimm signs and evaluate the likelihood of their climbing up the walls. Please be thorough, lives depend on the safety of this place."

"What are you going to do?" Co'Balt asked

"Look around some more and then talk with some of the villagers and Qrow. You're not going to need my help. Just don't split up. Off you go…."

* * *

"Go on, give them a hand boys."

Qrow directed his four students to where the planes were being unloaded. People were sorting and stacking crates in preparation for the long tasks ahead of them. He heard the four of them start complaining to each other but thought nothing of it. Some things were more important than babysitting duties

Like finally catching up with one of his best friends.

An elderly woman leaning heavily on a tall twisted staff shuffled out of one of the ground vehicles. She was shriveled with age, dressed in thick cloaks and furs, with very grey dreadlocks bound behind her head. But her eyes were full of life looking at the huntsman expectantly.

"Come on now lad, show some respect and accommodate the old, I'm not walking over there."

She bent her fingers summoning him closer. And he gladly obliged.

Qrow took her left hand in both of his and gently shook it smiling at his old friend.

"You look good Jade."

She laughed out loud and tapped his shin with her walking staff. "I look three steps from death, but maybe not if you can lie that convincingly… Thank you for this place Qrow, we may not have lasted another year out in the wilds."

He waved his hand in dismissal "Anything for family you know that."

These people were always good to him and hunters in general. Taking them in when any were wounded or tired from fighting the Grimm out beyond the cities. They were never hesitant to share their knowledge of the ways of the wilderness. It would just have been a damn shame if they had disappeared like so many others.

The old woman smiled and spoke again, "Speaking of family I don't see your lovely nieces with you. Are they out with Sienna?"

"No, I don't know what they're doing right now. I wasn't going to get them anyway."

Jade shook her head slightly, "That's the way of the world isn't it. Come, share some tea and tell me what finally drew you out from Patch."

"Just a moment…."

* * *

Cardin slammed the last crate down next to the others that his team had dragged from the airship, glaring at the villagers who were standing around clearly not helping. He didn't know what APRC was doing but he didn't see them busting their asses as glorified movers.

Their huntsman approached, holding a ragged rolled up piece of parchment, gently tapping it in his right palm while he surveyed their work.

He appeared to be satisfied and held out the scroll to Sky, the one standing nearest to him.

"Here's a map of the valley. Apparently there were quite a few rifts to the outside back in the old days. Go see if any are still around."

"Are you coming with us?" Dove asked.

"To do what? Run a few laps round here. Sorry, been there, done that. I have planning to do. Take your time but be done by sunset."

As he walked away Cardin snatched the document away from Sky, his team crowded around him and tried to make sense of the faded lines and script.

"Shouldn't be too bad."

"Shouldn't be to fun either…" Russell moaned.

* * *

The river seemed to be deep but it wasn't moving very fast, anything could have easily crossed it at any time. Across on the other side there had so far been only trees and undisturbed tall grass no sign of anything at all.

On their side of the river it was mostly flat shale fragments and sand from the cliffs which stretched to the sky over their heads.

The temperature dropped several degrees as the moved over into the shadows, each of them had tried climbing up at one point or another but so far hadn't gotten further than a few feet. The rock was fragile. Meaning that even if there were any natural handholds those didn't last long if something heavy tried to climb up.

Aside from a few ancient spent shell casings there wasn't anything interesting around. The team was still moving cautiously but they were slowing down somewhat.

Co'Balt knelt down by the water's edge and brought a handful up to his face and sniffed it cautiously.

"You're not serious are you?" Alicia asked

In response he noisily slurped up a mouthful, and then shook the excess off of his hand.

"Seems fine."

"If you drop dead later don't come crying to me."

He laughed a little, "Duly noted."

Jaxon was in the lead, his mind actually on the job. He stopped and stood motionless and pointed across the river, Co'Balt and Alicia weren't paying attention but Kad stepped next to him and immediately noticed what had drawn his teammate's attention.

It wasn't hard to miss the large low slung lizard Grimm lying in the weeds on the opposite bank. Which lazily turned its long head towards the four of them. It's scaly lip curling in disgust while scenting the air.

Kad brought his hand up to the hilt of Ignis, Jaxon aimed his rifle. The Grimm didn't move it just sat there watching the two of them.

"Think we should leave it alone?" Jaxon asked his leader.

Kad never got to answer he was cut off by a surprised yell from Alicia.

Co'Balt was filling up his canteen from the river. Water wasn't the only thing he had drawn out of the stream. As his hand breached the surface another one of the creatures exploded from the depths, jaws opened wide to drag him down.

If it hadn't been for his semblance it would have certainly caught him.

In a sudden moment of panic he shot backwards and crashed into Alicia. His ax was pinned behind him and Alicia was stunned for a moment unable to reach for her knife. The two of them tried to scramble to their feet but were just getting in each other's way. The Grimm snarled and lunged up the riverbank.

Jaxon reacted.

Uzipho cracked, bullets glanced off of the Grimm's armored forehead, disorienting the monster.

Co'Balt shoved off Alicia and the ground, right hand taking his weapon off his hip. The Grimm focused again and reared up hissing.

He spun and with both hands slammed Keila into the side of its head. The blade bit deep into its brain and even cut an eye in half.

Alicia jackknifed to her feet and looked over the river. The wakes of more submerged Grimm were heading right towards her team. One of their heads broke the surface briefly before sliding back down.

"Get behind me!" Kad shouted as he moved forward to the river bank, his massive sword in both hands.

Alicia had a plan…

* * *

CRDL all simultaneously looked up at the sound of gunfire and yelling. It seemed like it was right over this side of the wall.

"Should we…" Dove started to ask, but was cut off as Cardin pushed him aside and scrambled up to the top of the terraces, tramping through the tilled soil with no regard for damage. The team followed their leader to the top of the wall,

The first Grimm to reach them shot out straight at Kad. Ignis fell in a burning arc and cracked into its head. Five more of the creatures were wading out of the water hissing and swiveling their heads looking at their prey.

Before they were even halfway out there was a blinding flash of light as Alicia acted. Several bolts of blue light flew out from Detergeo clutched in her hand and flash froze the Grimm in the river. They all shook and howled but couldn't escape.

Cardin couldn't help but laugh and his team did too, sarcastically applauding as well.

APRC looked up in surprise.

"You taking notes or what?" Jaxon yelled up at the four of them.

"Oh please. Show us how it's done." Dove answered.

Co'Balt spun Keila up and braced the ax's head into his shoulder, racking a slug into the shotgun chamber.

He fired four times into the head of the closest creature. Bone blood and brains flew backwards into the unfrozen river.

Jaxon shifted Uzipho into a spear and drove it down a monster's throat. It hacked and coughed as the blade twisted and cut deep, but it slumped forward dead.

Kad raised his sword back over his left shoulder and struck. First he slashed through the forehead of one Grimm and then cut the next one in half on the upswing. The red blade burnt up under its short forelegs and through its chest cavity and head.

Alicia stretched out her right hand holding her knife, pointing her fingers as she focused her semblance. A glyph shimmered into existence like a collar around the last beast. As her finger tips closed together and the lights crisscrossing the glowing red symbol closed together. The Grimm's head fell to the ice with a dull thud.

Kad rested his sword back on his right shoulder, looking up at the other team.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, as the rest of his team continued on with their task moving away from CRDL.

"Lookin at rocks, lots a rocks." Cardin replied.

"Sounds fun."

"Unbelievably…."

* * *

Inside one of the groups large communal vehicles in a small cooking area, Sienna snatched the steaming cup of tea out of Qrow's hand as he brought it to his mouth to drink. Jade laughed at his outraged expression.

Qrow scowled "Rude…"

"Bite me." Sienna replied.

Jade smiled "Enough children, save it for when the sun goes down."

"Not tonight Jade."

"Come now, I wasn't implying anything Qrow."

"No I mean I have somewhere to be."

"What?"

"I need to get to Mountain Glenn."

"Are you serious?"

"Deathly."

Shocked silence settled over the room for a moment before both women began angrily voicing their opinions at the same time.

"What load of shit is this?!"

"You're nuts!"

"Why would you leave? There is too much to do."

"What about your trainees?"

"Calm down, Calm down." He held up both of his palms to stop the barrage of questions.

"What is going on?" Jade asked bluntly.

"I have a job to do."

Sienna was dubious, and outraged "What damn job Qrow? I though you finally remembered this," She cast her left arm in a broad circle "was your job. Isn't that why you finally crawled off of Patch?"

"Well you might be half right. I'm not like Bartholomew by a long shot." He grinned and sipped at a new cup of tea he had poured while talking and then tried to explain.

"Almost a year ago now Ozpin contacted me, he wanted me to look into a few things. First I declined, obligations you know. But then Ruby was suddenly accepted into Beacon, and the headmaster at Signal didn't have any more star students for me to mentor... So I took a good hard look and found there was really nothing keeping me at Signal any longer. And so here I am back in the fray. Like I said, I never really caught the teacher's passion."

Jade was still angry at at the thought of him leaving.

"But then why did you come here?"

"The marshal and the review board wanted to make sure I was fit for duty, once they finally figured out I was active again. Ozpin wasn't able to convince them otherwise. So here I am."

Sienna found her voice again, "But there's nothing over there but gnawed bones and Grimm."

"Exactly."

But that explanation only earned him more confused looks.

"Someone has been stirring up trouble in the city, raiding cargo shipments and stealing all the Dust they can. And the White Fang has thrown their lot in with them. I've been tracking their leader, the one who facilitated this little 'merger' but they've gone to ground. I can't find them. Ozpin however did manage to figure they've got something going out in Mountain Glenn. He's sent Oobleck and a team out. I'll meet up with them and be back in a day. It's just recon."

Sienna leaned back in her chair taking in this information, she quietly huffed in resignation. Qrow was hurt by the anger in her eyes, he couldn't put words to how bad he felt about dumping so much extra responsibility on her. The situation was just awkward and crappy all around.

"Sienna I…"

'No… It could be worse. Just a little warning next time would be nice. And I expect to be there when you put these guys down."

"Deal."

* * *

The day dragged on into late afternoon. APRC finished their circuit around the walls, as did CRDL. Each of them reported to their hunter.

Sienna and Qrow were pleased. The outer walls would be hard to climb and the crevasses through them had all been filled in with concrete at some point in the past.

So with orders to settle in for the night both teams left to build fires and arrange sleeping positions.

On the opposite sides of the vehicle circle of course.

So that left Qrow and Sienna standing next to an empty bullhead, the one Qrow was going to commandeer for his trip. They had finalized his plans. Going to the abandoned city would only take a few hours and he would be back by the next evening.

"Are you going to break this too your team?"

"They'll deal with it. Plus you'll keep them in line, this won't take long."

"Alrighty… Good luck Qrow."

He held his arms open, trying to look sorry some more for his terrible planning. They embraced each other briefly before Qrow boarded and started the engines…

* * *

"Just one plane."

Jaxon tracked the disappearing airship with his binoculars until it disappeared beyond the walls.

None of his team was paying attention to him, Co'Balt and Alicia were sitting and talking with Kad as he tried to build up their small fire with bits of wood they had spent an hour collecting.

"I never saw anyone use glyphs like that."

"I use mine more like barriers and solid objects. I can lift people and break falls but that's about it. I've had a lot of practice with unorthodox placement."

"You never figured out if you can do anything else with them?"

"Ehh not really, they say no one ever truly knows the depth of their aura or semblance. But I really don't know if I could."

_"__Well you never know what you can't do until you've tried." _Sienna spoke as she walked out of the shadows, carrying a backpack and a folding chair, which she opened and sat in, to the right of Co'Balt

He was the first to notice her dark mood.

"You have the furrowed brow of a very worried person."

"Well grown up stuff. Don't worry your pretty little head." She casually messed with his hair for a second. Sienna opened up the pack and began pulling out ration packs and a few bits of fresh fruit to the team.

"There has been a slight change of plans…"

The four of them perked up when she spoke those words.

"Unfortunately Qrow has had to leave on urgent business so I'm in charge of everything now. Unfortunately that means you're going to have to mix with your yonder friends some more tomorrow."

"Where did he go?" asked Kad.

"You don't need to know, sorry kid. So eat up and figure out a watch schedule. There's an old gun nest by the entrance, set up there."

She stood and left the pack on the chair. Co'Balt spoke up when she was out of hearing distance.

"This is bullshit! First…"

"_Shut up_!"

Kad spoke softly but his voice seemed to drown out everything else, even the little insects chirping in the bushes fell silent.

"We'll deal with it. We'll just deal with it. Go to sleep I'll take the watch, don't bother coming to relieve me I'll be fine."

He stood and left the firelight, becoming just another shadow out in the night.

* * *

**A/N A lot of set up, but just wait, as I said now the fun begins. Thanks for your patience.**


	23. Onslaught

The air was still, Kad could hear everything, all of the leaves shifting in the forest, the river, faint howls of animals and Grimm in the distance. The night was surprisingly bright even with the clouds filling the sky, obscuring the stars and the briefly whole moon.

On very rare nights like these the damage done to Remnant's celestial neighbor would be facing away from the planet for a few hours. Lots of people considered that a good luck sign.

_The superstitious bastards_

He began to lose track of the hours he spent, motionless, listening, watching. Sounds of life in the village slowly fell silent. None of his teammates came to take his position Kad was happy about that.

Nothing was distracting him from his task tonight, not Cinder, not anything. It always made him feel good to have a set achievable goal for something.

But very near dawn as the sky began to turn orange with the rising sun something did draw his attention, two little black specks which were circling each other in the air far too the east, the direction the ramp faced. They were too far away to tell if they were merely birds or flying Grimm. Kad could almost hear their calls echoing in the wind.

Shortly before the sound of an explosion destroyed the morning tranquility.

It was muffled by distance, yet loud enough to wake the village. Many voices arouse from the camp before those were silenced by a second explosion following the first, and then a third after that.

And then the howls began.

Unmistakably Grimm this time.

He scrambled up to the top of one of the pillars of rocks near the entrance and scanned the horizon. No smoke, nothing, but the howling continued.

It sounded as if the creatures were excited.

And they were everywhere.

* * *

Sienna ran through the camp dodging questions and looking for the trainees. The four boys from Qrow's team were shaking off last nights' sleep, grabbing weapons and looking around panicky.

"Go find your classmates head out to the ramp and wait for me."

Orders and something to do would snap them in line, or so she hoped. Their leader, the tall ginger was about to open his fool mouth to ask questions.

Sienna yelled, and pointed to the ramp "Go!"

The villagers clustered around quietly talking to their family and neighbors, hushed with fear and waiting for an explanation. Jade slowly walked out of her vehicle and straight at Sienna. The huntress leaned closer to talk privately with the shorter older woman.

"Jade calm your people down. We do not want a panic."

"But what has happened?"

"I don't know, give me a minute and keep calm."

* * *

CRDL joined the rest of APRC charging out to the watch position. Kad slid back down the rocks and met them halfway.

"What the hell was that?" Cardin asked him once he caught his breath.

"I don't know, but it sounds like those things might be getting closer."

The eight of them returned to the edge of the plateau. Both teams mixed together behind Kad and Cardin on the last bit of flat ground before the slope started down.

"There can't be too many out there." Sky spoke aloud to no one in particular. But the noise of all of the howls only seemed to be growing. They spent a few seconds silently looking at the trees, waiting for anything to happen. Sienna sprinted out to them and slid to a stop to the group's collective left.

She turned and spoke to Kad, who was now standing slightly ahead of his team and peers.

"Did you see anything?"

"No, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing for the moment, everyone keep calm and whatever is hunting out there should leave us be. I'm not sure but…."

She was stopped by the sound of trees in the forest cracking and falling. The noise of Grimm directly around them cut off abruptly. Eyes, one by one appeared glowing red in the forest. The Grimm blended in well with the shadows. But it was obvious.

There were a lot of them.

Several smaller creatures took some tentative steps out of the tree line, their noses up in the air waving back and forth, sniffing for prey.

Sienna reached into her coat and pulled out a black metal gauntlet, adorned with two blades about two feet long, doubly sharp and slightly curved, which extended past her fingertips, metal studs were set above her knuckles to protect the fragile bones. She placed it on her right arm and cinched it in place, twisting her fingers and adjusting the glove's fit on her hand.

A small group of the creatures looked back into the forest and suddenly leapt aside, as a gigantic Death Stalker broke through the trees and charged, hissing and snapping its mouth and claws, dozens of other creatures howled and followed it.

The ramp was wide enough for three Death Stalkers to walk side by side up it. The Beacon students spread out, CRDL taking the left, APRC on the right with their leaders in the middle. They didn't need the huntress to tell them what to do. The eight of them readied their weapons and met the creatures head on.

Kad spun his chain up around his left arm he drew his knife in the same hand bringing Ignis up in front of him with his right.

Cardin rushed forward and jumped over the left claw of the Death Stalker, he rolled when he hit the ground, swinging up with his mace and smashing through several of the scorpions' legs. The creature lurched to the side snapping and hissing.

Co'Balt slid and rolled beneath the other pincer and cut through legs on its other side making the monster fall to the ground. Kad moved forward and thrust his great sword into the mouth of the Grimm, the fangs on the cross guard prevented his hand from disappearing down its throat. The glowing red blade pierced its innards and burst out through a gap in the armored plates on its back.

Kad braced a foot on the face of the now dead Grimm and brutally ripped his sword out in a shower of blood and saliva.

Alicia, Jaxon, and Co'Balt were working through the right horde of Grimm. One of them would leap forward and engage a small group of creatures, drawing their attention. The others would then rip past killing a few and moving on to the next pack. They were all mostly using their blades there was little room for long range options in the type of fight.

CRDL was steadily pressing forward side by side hacking through the Grimm.

Behind the first wave, several greater creatures were emerging from the tree line.

Kad leapt off the Death Stalker and rushed forward. He swung Ignis down left and cut and Ursa in half through its shoulder and neck. Moving with the momentum of his strike, Kad spun low and stabbed a charging Boarbatusk with his knife gripped reverse.

Sienna stood on the Death Stalker taking stock of the situation. They were holding hard. The explosions earlier seemed to have woken every Grimm in the forest. She could still see others moving to the east in the trees. Only a few breaking off to attack them.

A Beowolf bit down on the shaft of Sky's halberd shaking its head and trying to rip the weapon away.

The huntress raised her left hand, a flash of gold light erupted from her palm and the wolf's head exploded, Sky blinked from the explosion, momentarily stunned but he shook it off and pressed forward.

Ignis stabbed through the stomach of another Beowolf, Kad spun, shifting his grip on the sword tipping the wolf over to bleed out and die. One of the two legged reptiles, Creeps, flew at him, his knife slashed across its eyes. He hammered the hilt of his sword up into its side, while the beast howled in pain on the ground Kad raised his arm and sword up then stabbed down. Ignis burned through organs as well as a foot into the concrete ramp.

Russell crossed his arms clutching his Dust knives in front of him. When he swung them out two bolts of lightning Dust shot forward and blasted the Ursa majors' hind legs, it fell forward onto trembling forearms which stopped it from defending itself when Cardin swung his mace down and smashed its skull.

Something large roared from the forest, momentarily drowning out the sounds of the battle. There was only a small assortment of Grimm still throwing themselves against the teams. Sienna brought both arms up and conjured her semblance again. Two orbs of light, one to the left and one too the right, shot forward and exploded against the thicker demon horde. She focused the blast wave backwards and all manner of Grimm tumbled and tangled each other destroying their cohesion.

The ones she hadn't targeted attacked, undaunted by the carnage behind them.

Kad dropped the steel wrapped around his arm, gripped the chain and swung it left to right, up over CRDL and then down cracking across the Grimm. Many were crippled others were killed. The chain smashed into the guard rail running up the ramp ahead of his team. With a flick of his wrist Kad pulled it back to lie against the slowly dissolving scorpion.

Jaxon stabbed Uzipho up under the chin of a two legged Creep, after pushing the Grimm over onto its back, the Faunus spun counterclockwise and slashed through the raised up paw of a Beowolf charging at Co'Balt to his right. It barely slowed the monster. Alicia conjured an upright glyph in front of the hind legs. The wolf landed hard on its stomach, and Co'Balt brought his boot down with all his strength onto its neck cracking vertebrae.

It seemed as though they could break the creatures.

But a second wave rolled out of the forest,

A few seconds ahead of a giant Goliath.

The massive elder Grimm swung its head looking at the hunters, the beast raised its long trunk and howled into the sky.

An uneasy pause settled over the Beacon students,

Sienna called them back to her, as the eight of them inched backwards toward their guardian Sienna spoke,

"All of you head back to the village now."

Kad protested, "We're not leaving. And you can't kill that thing on your own."

'I know, I'll draw it away and go evacuate the people."

Surprisingly Cardin sided with Kad in this argument, "No, we'll fight." He said adjusting his grip on his mace held in both hands.

Murmurs of agreement came from their teammates. They knew their duty.

Sienna quietly sighed acceptance, "Alright the four of you," she pointed to Jaxon, Dove, Alicia, and Russell "Go to the village and get them moving. There should be enough planes but don't forget to leave one for us."

Jaxon nodded in agreement and took the lead back to the village with the others chosen following close behind.

The Goliath threw back its head and roared again, responding to their elder the Grimm surged forward again.

Singular Taijitu snakes slithered amongst the Grimm drawing closer. There were other stronger and bigger creatures this time. All of them howling and screaming for blood. The Goliath stepped out of the trees, crushing a few smaller Grimm that didn't have the sense to get out of the way.

Kad swung his steel chain up and over his head. He slammed it down not killing but stopping a giant Beowolf at the lead.

Sienna raised her hand again and shot a ball of energy into its snarling mouth which blew off the top of its head.

She shot forward in a cloud of dust, slashing with her gauntlet at every target she saw, casting her semblance at creatures out of her reach.

But however skilled and brave she was still only one warrior Kad, Cardin, Co'Balt and Sky followed in the wake of destruction she left.

A Taijitu snake reared up in front of Kad, one horizontal cut and a portion of its upper body fell to the ground neatly severed and glowing with burn Dust. He rammed his knife in an Ursas' stomach and mercilessly ripped up, cutting through flesh and bone.

Cardin jumped, spinning his mace which barely slowed when it connected with the lizard. He didn't stop to see where the dead Grimm landed. He had to hold off an Alpha Beowolf by the throat with his left hand as it gripped both his arms and struggled against his strength. Claws scratched against the armor on his shoulders its snapping jaws were mere inches away from his face.

Sky saw his leader in trouble and acted, spinning his halberd up through a boar and then down into the lower spine of the Grimm trying to kill Cardin.

A Death stalker ran past Sienna while her concentration was elsewhere. Co'Balt ripped Keila out of his last target, brought the shotgun up and fired at the monsters' eyes. It blinked, missing his mad dash to the side.

A Boarbatusk spun forward at Kad who let it impale itself on Ignis, he raised the skewered monster and flicked it aside, swung his left fist into the skull of a wolf, and then backhanded into the ribs of another. The Grimm on his sword wasn't quite dead yet it squealed in pain while the blade slowly slid out. Kad turned and swung the sword up, first the head of the Wolf he just struck flew backwards into the mob, he continued his movement. Slashing Ignis into the tail of the Death Stalker Co'Balt was dancing around, cutting straight through the deadly appendage.

He moved forward a whirlwind of death spinning through the horde killing a Grimm with his fist clutching the knife and chain or Ignis every rotation. He was the only one who was close to keeping up with Sienna.

Co'Balt jumped onto the back of the tailless scorpion. It felt him climb on and tried to snag him in its giant claws. The Faunus ducked beneath one swipe, and smashed his ax down into the Grimms' head and then ducked again, beneath the other claw, and then he struck again trying his hardest to crack its thick skull.

Sky and Cardin fell behind, backing away from two Ursa Majors, ducking under their claws and trying to get enough weight and momentum behind their weapons to stop at least one of them to focus on the other. The smaller Creeps they kept having to kick aside weren't helping.

* * *

"Leave it! Get on board."

Jade was having trouble managing the flow of her people back to the airships. They wanted to bring to much stuff! It was going to be a tight fit placing nearly two hundred men women and children onto the drop ships. She was considering having some of the vehicles loaded and airlifted out.

If they had time.

The four Beacon students had calmly searched through their vehicles finding hiding youngsters and stubborn fools grabbing trinkets or prepping weapons to fight. They brought them all out to the ships, dragging them sometimes if necessary.

Jade could plainly see they were eager to go back and fight, the four of them jumped and turned back to look at the ramp whenever the sounds of battle reached a peak for a moment.

"Is that all of them?" Dove asked the old woman.

"Should be…" Jade knew the face of all of her clan, she was comparing the ones waiting to the ones who she knew had already left. It was tight but they could make it, two more transports for civilians and herself and one last ship to carry a few of the village guards and the others fighting the Grimm.

* * *

Co'Balt finally pulled Keila out of the now dead Death Stalker. It felt like he had been fighting for hours. And the Grimm just kept coming.

Sky had lodged his halberd in the arm of one bear but when it reared back in pain it took his weapon away. It's brother leaned its head down and butted Cardin over onto his back. He couldn't spare a moment to look right and see what the noise of splitting air was that seemed to be heading for him, he raised his mace to protect himself.

The Ursa drew in a breath to sound its triumph but Co'Balt's ax thudded into its neck nearly decapitating it but the blade stopped on its spine, the beast fell forward dead. Cardin shot to his feet and swung at the other Ursa activating the Dust crystal embedded within. When his mace hit the Grimm flew backwards from the force of the explosive impact.

Cardin looked down at the Grimm that had almost killed him. He pulled the shotgun ax out of its neck and tossed Keila back to its owner. Along with a small nod of thanks that wasn't reciprocated.

He had to get out of the habit of being saved it made him look bad.

Cardin took the lead and jogged a little down the ramp. Co'Balt followed him and so did Sky after he collected his weapon. The Goliath was nearly at the ramp now.

Sienna clawed open the side of the Creep with her gauntlet spinning down to her right and then leaping up and planting the blades in the throat of an Ursa. It leaned back clutching its ruined wind pipe and Sienna blasted it backwards with another ball of concentrated Aura.

Engine sounds distracted her for a moment, she briefly looked back to see the students she sent to the village jump out of a bullhead close to the ground and run next to the three boys who had fallen behind her and her teams' leader.

Speaking of him

A Beowolf flew through the air back to the foot of the ramp with its face a barely recognizable pulp of flesh. Kad slid to a stop a few feet to the right of the huntress.

The bullhead circled close to the Goliath, men from the village leaned out the starboard door aiming a few automatic rifles at the creature. It blinked it eyes as bullets peppered its face. The Grimm howled, took several quick steps forward, reared up on its hind legs and smashed the plane out of the sky in a ball of fire.

The flaming wreck crashed down into the trees, Sienna doubted there were any survivors.

* * *

_What was this thing doing here?_

Kad watched Goliaths before but he had never killed one, he hadn't even fought one, it was one of the few things Cinder forbade him from doing. There were many stories of them crushing entire armies all on their own even close to the Great War when explosive weapons became more prominent. They usually traveled in packs, this one didn't seem as large as others but it was still the size of a building. Several stories tall with a trunk and tusks the length of several lamp posts.

And strangely it was alone.

The ground shook from its immense bulk crashing down. Kad was running through ideas, and quickly running out of them.

Time seemed to slow.

The Grimm bent its front legs, it lowered its head and swept its tusks at Kad and Sienna left to right.

Kad rolled to his right, Sienna dodged left under the left tusk and trunk, but she couldn't avoid the right.

The ivory protrusion scraped the ground digging through a layer of concrete. It caught Sienna on her lower back and smashed her through the metal beam of the left guard rail. The rivets holding that piece together buckled and snapped sending a large portion along with the huntress down to the river side.

The Grimm looked sideways at Kad, triumph evident in its eyes. Then it swung back again right at Kad.

He tried to brace himself for the impact. Nearly blacking out and when he came too barely a second later he felt nothing beneath him. He was out of breath but not injured, instinctively he grabbed onto the only solid object in arms reach. Dropping Ignis as he held on with all his strength while the Goliath shook its head trying to throw him. It took a few thundering steps up the ramp toward his companions.

The seven of them backed up slowly, Co'Balt, Jaxon, and Dove opened fire. But their weapons had no effect on the thick skin of the monster's chest, neither did the Dust Alicia and Russell threw at its legs, ice shattered as muscles bunched and brought the Grimm closer to the hopelessly outmatched youngsters.

When the Goliath shook right again Kad used the momentum to bring his left leg up and place it on the tusk. He released his death grip and jumped forward grabbing its flat ear with his right hand. His weight almost pulled the Grimm to the right but it corrected its course back into the valley. He slashed down at its eye with his knife when the head moved left, but his knife barely made a scratch on its white eye lid when it blinked before he struck. It was moving to erratically to aim a proper stab.

It was almost all the way up the ramp now, the others had split up hugging the wall, Kad only had one idea left.

He had to turn this beast around.

It shook again and Kad let go, he landed hard on his left side up on the Goliath's back. Springing to his feet he dropped his knife and took his chain by the last few links in his left hand. Hoping he would have enough length to complete his plan.

He took a few shaky steps up to the base of its head. Spikes along its top were further back so he didn't need to worry about those. The Grimm was jumping and bucking trying to throw him off. But at least it wasn't moving forward. Kad crouched and threw his chain down around the left side of its thick neck. His right hand barely grabbed the last few steel links of the other end before it fell down. He braced himself and pulled back with all his strength, like a twisted version of a circus performer from Vacuo trying to ride an elephant.

The moaning growls turned into strangled coughs as the chain dug deep cutting off circulation. Kad could feel all the muscles in his body tightening with effort. Pressure was building in his head as he tried to swing the Grimm around. It jumped again trying to throw him off, front feet leaving the ground.

Alicia and Russell shared one look, and knew they had the same idea.

"Burn?" She asked,

"Of course." he replied with a grin.

Alicia held down the trigger on Detergeo. The whole knife, not just the blade glowed red from the power she was trying to channel. Russell was more conservative, but he had two knives to use instead of one. Alicia felt her hand shaking with effort, she slowly brought her left hand up to the back of her right which was holding the knife and conjured a glyph to focus the insane amount of energy.

When the Goliath jumped again, both of them let loose. The air in front of them cracked, moisture hissed and evaporated when the red beams shot from the glyph and right into the center mass of the Grimm.

The chain was scraping against the lower jaw bone and the Dust hit far enough below that not to melt Kad's make shift reigns.

Shocking was the only word to describe the sudden realization that he was falling, the last time it had been this bad was when he arrived on Remnant. Anyone else would have been screaming bloody murder on the way down into the river, but his laser focus killed any feelings of fear. The rear legs hit the rail, and Kad gave one last herculean pull and the mass of the Goliath took care of the rest.

* * *

Cardin was the first up to the rail looking down at the Goliath struggling to find its feet. All of the scenery around the Grimm was drenched from the water it had thrown during impact. Kad had brushed off his fall quickly and stood again. He raised up his empty fists prepared for when the Grimm got up. Cardin looked down the ramp.

Kad's sword, the only weapon Cardin figured would do anything was standing point first in the ground further down their battlefield. Too far away to run to before the Goliath was back in action.

CRDL's leader put his left thumb and pointer finger in his mouth and whistled to get Kad's attention.

* * *

Kad knew he was screwed.

He could barely stand and had no weapon. He had to let go of his chain on the way down otherwise he would have been crushed underneath the Goliath, someone on the bridge whistled and a shadow crossed the morning sun. He briefly looked up to see Cardin's mace flying through the air.

Not thrown at the Goliath,

Tossed at him.

His left hand caught the cudgel beneath the flanged head and red explosive crystal.

Cardin hoped it would help till he could get to the sword.

Kad tossed the mace up in the air and grabbed the padded hilt with his left hand. He swung it once in a figure eight getting a feel for it.

The Goliath rolled to face him, its legs were too big to get its feet on solid ground. It locked eyes with Kad one last time, and saw him grinning in triumph.

Kad ran forward, swung the weapon down past his leg, brushing through the gravel and up, finger held down on the only button.

The first explosion only seemed to anger the Grimm, which tilted its head and roared trying to bat him away. Kad shouted and swung again, the sound of cracking bone evident beneath the explosion.

But it was still moving.

Getting up.

Kad clenched his right fist.

New strength flowed in his veins.

As rage clawed its way up from his chest and into his head.

This thing tried to kill him. Tried to kill his friends.

His mind blanked as his aura flared to life and fire ignited in his blood

His shout sounded more animal than human, as he brought his arm up and his glowing fist down onto the bone mask. The Grimm howled in fear. Light tinted with color flashed in a ripple, cracks shot across its face.

Killing the Goliath instantly.

* * *

He stood there sucking in deep shaky breaths and letting them out slowly. His could feel his fingers trembling from the shock of his release of aura. He tried to gather his thoughts about the last few moments. The other students from Beacon were spread out along the bridge high above him stunned with awe and staring. Kad raised his right hand up pointing at all of them one by one.

"That… Is how… Its done."

Dove and Jaxon helped pull him up onto the bridge after he walked over to a part he could reach with a small jump after throwing the mace up. He had also retrieved his chain, rewinding it around his waist.

Cardin had dragged the sword that was as tall as him up the ramp and gladly swapped weapons back with APRC's leader.

"You're welcome." He said brusquely, retreating behind his usual demeanor after the shock of his first real battle had set in.

Kad placed Ignis back in its harness, and accepted his knife from Alicia. He would check all of his arsenal later for damage. He smiled and gripped Cardin's left shoulder briefly.

"Yes, thank you brother."

Cardin blinked at Kad's words, he knew damn well nobody liked him that much at Beacon. Kad moved through his companions squeezing their shoulders and thanking them the same way.

Without them this would have been a disaster.

He slowly walked down the ramp. Sore but not limping from the fight. It took a moment for the others to realize where Kad was going.

* * *

The ruined railing had flown considerably farther than the huntress had. Sienna lay face down on the river bank, hair plastered to her head from the splash the Goliath made. Her arms were splayed out beneath her, both plainly broken.

She didn't respond to their approach.

Kad knelt down and gently rolled her over. He felt other bones move beneath his hands. She was not breathing at all. Her mouth hung open and her eyes blankly stared at nothing.

No one spoke for what felt like a long time,

Alicia knelt down and gently closed Sienna's eyes. Jaxon took off his jacket and laid it over her fallen form. As Kad looked up he saw many of them on the verge of tears,

This wasn't how any of them had pictured their first mission.

Kad picked Sienna up and turned to his companions,

"Let's go."

* * *

Returning to the abandoned village. They placed Sienna on a cart and Russell found a blanket to cover up her body. None of them had said a word in an hour. They sat around in a circle in the middle of the camp numbly drinking out of water bottles they found and waiting for anything to happen.

A short time later three Atlesian drop ships and a bullhead flew over the clearing. The bullhead touching down where all the others had only yesterday.

Kad was the first to his feet and started walking over, the engines fell silent. Two of the other ships landed at the top of the ramp and disgorged a load of android soldiers out to form a line. The other hovered over the camp, its Gatling guns sweeping for targets that weren't there.

Qrow stepped down from the ship not waiting for the ramp to extend. He began walking towards his abandoned students, his black cloak billowing behind him.

Kad wasn't going to let Qrow speak.

He raised up his right arm and shoved the huntsman back against the airship. He gripped Qrow's shoulder tight, drew his knife and held it against his throat.

_"__Where the fuck were you?!" _he practically snarled.

Qrow held up his hands "Elsewhere. What happened here."

"You left. That's what happened!"

"Is everyone alright?"

Kad's face didn't move an inch from its perfect picture of fury. But his fingers tightened around the hilt of his knife. Qrow looked around, realization slowly spreading across his features about who was here and who was not.

"Where…"he swallowed" where is she?" Qrow asked, his voice breaking with emotion.

Kad hung his head and let the man go. Qrow peered around the giant and noticed the covered up figure on the nearby cart. He took a deep breath and addressed the students.

"Tell the pilot in there to take you back to Beacon. I'll come find you all later and explain myself. But… it should be apparent what happened."

He said nothing else,

Qrow slowly walked forward as if in a trance,

The students already forgotten.

The eight of them boarded in silence, the last they saw the huntsman as they rose into the air was him kneeling next to the cart, right hand covering his face and his left gripping Sienna's still armored hand.

* * *

**A/N Sorry I rushed this chapter and didn't read it before posting. Spell checked and edited, enjoy**


	24. Aftermath

**First note, I'll be the first to admit the last chapter could have been more polished but I got excited by the action scene I dreamed up and rushed things, Hopefully I can avoid doing that in the future, live and learn and whatnot. Note at the end has some other things to say, here we go...**

* * *

Cinder only had one lamp on in this dark corner of the upper library where Kad found her.

He hadn't been specifically looking for his mentor, he had only been wandering around still wired from the fight earlier that day. She merely glanced up briefly when he pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down, the flimsy piece of furniture creaking under his bulk.

Cinder continued to shift through data on the holographic info station. Kad thought he understood what she was looking at even through his reversed view. Floor plans, schematics, really old stuff.

"How are you Kad?" She sounded genuinely concerned, but the lack of eye contact made him doubt it slightly.

He sighed pondering his answer,

Initiation had been nothing compared to that morning. All of the times Kad had every went out to fight he had tried to be prepared, planning, analyzing, making the margin for error as small as possible, and then going for the most possible effect with the least amount of his effort spent. The brutality of that sudden no holds barred slug out had taught him a lot.

He was a little worried his friends had only seen the darkness and not the lessons.

It had been a quiet flight back to the academy none of them wanted to talk,

Not about Qrow, not about Sienna,

Not about the massive amounts of emergency lights flashing through the city, nothing was said about the Atlas airships closer to the ground and the city than usual, or the android soldiers they could see patrolling the streets.

Qrow was right and they hadn't been the only ones to have their day turned upside down,

APRC and CRDL went their separate ways back on campus, Kad and sent his team to get checked out in the infirmary, none of them were hurt but he wanted to make sure. Plus orders to rest would mean more coming from a medical professional rather than him. He had tried to talk with some of the other students, asking them what had happened in the city. A few of them didn't know, answers from others just sounded too much like they were reciting news reports to mean anything to him.

He was lucky running into Cinder, the person who probably knew more than just the basics of what would probably be all over the news in a well written brushoff of how narrowly Vale had avoided disaster.

When Cinder noted his silence, she closed the display and brought her elbows up to the edge of the table and interlocked her fingers before her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"One of my teammates picked a mission without talking to the rest of us."

"I see…"

"No, I was fine with it. We met a small clan and were going to help them build a village. And then this morning we were attacked."

"That's the problem with life outside the cities."

"The huntress we were shadowing didn't make it.

Cinder tilted her head a little, the question framed in her body language.

Kad ignored it he needed his own answers,

"What happened in the city today?" he asked.

She didn't hesitate to answer, "Torchwick spooked and moved sooner than I would have preferred."

"What was his move supposed to be?"

"Pretty much what he accomplished, he was just supposed to do it later. Unfortunately he got a bunch of White Fang killed and now General Ironwood has him."

Kad had a slight moment of panic. That wasn't good. If Torchwick talked everything was over.

"We need to…"

"No." Cinder stopped him, she knew what he was going to suggest happen to her criminal connection.

"But if he's dead…"

"He's exactly where I want him. Trust me Kad."

"If he talks we're done."

"He'll talk almost certainly, but Roman will hold their focus for as long as necessary."

"He's a criminal it's too risky, he'll make a deal."

"No I already have a deal with him. I know he'll honor it… Kad what do you really want?"

Kad _didn't _want to believe what all the evidence he saw seemed to be pointing to. When he heard rumors of who was behind the incident this morning he couldn't believe it. Nothing Cinder had told him of the plan called for such a dangerous move. They were supposed to be making change, bringing in a new era for Remnant, showing the world that they didn't have to live under the thumb of the council that didn't give a damn about their people.

"Did you tell Torchwick to bring the Grimm?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! That's to far, letting in the Grimm. I thought…"

"You've thought enough Kad... Everything is going according to plan..." She leaned backwards off the desk and paused for a moment looking up at the ceiling then down into his eyes. "Do you still have your knife?" she asked.

She held out her right hand, Kad was slightly confused, but took the blade out from the inside of his school jacket and placed the hilt into Cinder's palm. She held it in both hands the razor tip resting on her left hand while she stared into its polished surface for a few moments, then looked back at Kad.

"Hesitation will get us nowhere, Torchwick was resourceful and I admire that. He took a calculated risk and I say it will be worth it in the long run... We're almost ready Kad, I know you have doubts. But there is always some bloodletting and sacrifices with the changing of the guard, don't worry." She held out the knife for him in both hands. "I can still count on you can't I?"

Kad took the knife once again, inclining his head forward in silent agreement. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cinder replied, "We prepare for the tournament. So go and get some sleep Kad, you look dreadful."

He nodded once more and stood to leave, placing the blade back in his jacket. Cinder had one final question however.

"This Huntress, who was she?"

"…Sienna Mason, did you know her?"

Cinder took a slight pause looking out the window at the setting sun before simply answering

"No."

* * *

The day after they had stopped the Grimm in the City, team RWBY following their intentions were still sleeping as the afternoon loomed.

Except for Ruby who had woken up earlier than the rest of her team, she was usually able to get a lot more energy than other people from her deep rests. Which partly led to her energetic and active personality, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all still sleeping soundly, undisturbed by the late morning light. Ozpin had canceled classes for the week so there was no need to wake get up.

Ruby changed into her school uniform after preparing herself for the day and sat at her desk thinking of their first mission. But after a moment Ruby suddenly noticed how hungry she felt. Her team had eaten early last night and then gone straight to sleep.

The dog Zwei noticed her up and, hopped down from the foot of Blake's bed to sit before Ruby. He looked up at her with a look she knew all too well. Zwei was hungry too.

Ruby felt like after his help yesterday he deserved more than just dog food,

She held up her right index finger to her lips indicating Zwei should keep quiet, then slowly opened the dorm room door and set off across the school, with Zwei right at her heels.

Many students were out enjoying the free time. Ruby waved to a few acquaintances but didn't stop to talk.

Beacon had a regular schedule for meal times, and none of them were happening right now. But the cooks would serve any student that had missed the meal, usually leftovers or a selection from the next batch of whatever they had been preparing. She didn't see any people sitting at the tables while looking through the windows of the dining hall, that didn't mean anything she couldn't see the whole room

It looked like there was going to be nobody to sit with so her plans began shifting into taking food back to the dorm and whether or not she should bring any back for her teammates.

At the massive double doors Ruby reached out a hand to grab the handle on the left, but both of them suddenly swung open nearly hitting her.

She quickly back away to her right as CRDL stormed out in single file, with APRC right next to them coming out the other door. She tried to excuse herself as the two teams went by. They ignored her, only Alicia trailing behind the seven boys stopped to apologize.

"Sorry Ruby," She said "Kind of hard to see through doors."

"Yeah… they were in a hurry, something happen?"

"No, just kind of angry. I don't think they liked a few answers they got."

"Whats that mean?"

_"__Ohh , just that your old uncle is being foolish again…"_

* * *

Qrow was very surprised when he heard his niece's voice coming from outside.

He came to Beacon after making sure that the nomads were settled into temporary accommodations in the city

He had tried to apologize to the two teams he had left yesterday. The harsh looks and sudden exit by the males didn't do anything to ease his guilty conscious. He tried to explain to them that he had an important task to do. But when they pressed for details he couldn't give them their leaders stormed out and the others followed close behind them.

Ruby smiled broadly, jumped up and wrapped her arms around Qrow's neck. He embraced the scarlet girl back briefly before lowering her to the ground.

Alicia looked very confused for a moment until she had processed what just reached her ears.

Qrow addressed his niece,

"How have you been Ruby?"

"Great! School's been cool, I'm team leader, Yang's with me, we had a dance, we went to Mountain Glenn yesterday and saved the…."

"You what!?"

The little spark of happiness from seeing Ruby sputtered out and was replaced by something else entirely. Ruby attempted to answer him, but nearly lost her voice at the anger in his tone.

"…Ahhh, We…"

"How did you get that assignment?"

Qrow was furious, Ruby and if what she said was true Yang as well were only first years. Going out to Mountain Glenn would be at least a second year mission, usually higher.

Ruby stuttered trying to form an answer. "I… you see there… were…"

Qrow held up his hand silencing her. "What made you think you were qualified for this?"

"Ozpin sent us after…."

The sudden buzzing in Qrow's ears drowned out whatever explanation she was making,

_Not again, _he thought to himself.

Ozpin had just crossed a line bending the rules again. It was bad enough with them, the adults, playing fast and loose. But Ozpin had no right to drag the young girls into this. Qrow was going to have a talk with him.

"Thank you Ruby, It was good to see you, say hi to Yang for me and I'll see if I can stop by later." Qrow said quickly before he took off across campus, focused intensely on the tower where Ozpins office was.

Zwei rubbed up against her leg, showing sympathy for the distress he sensed. Ruby knelt down and picked up her four legged companion,

She never liked making people mad. It was worse since this was her uncle and she couldn't see why he had gotten that way.

Alicia laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder showing support, but she was curious about what RWBY had been doing as well.

"You said you found out something?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you go out to Mountain Glenn?"

Ruby tried to quickly explain "Well… First we ran into this guy at the docks last semester. Blake wouldn't leave it alone so we all decided we would look into this. Last week we figured out they were moving out of the city and got Professor Ozpin sort of in the loop and he let us go out and see what they were up too."

"And this led to yesterday?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think it's all taken care of?"

"I hope, we still don't know a few things…. Maybe you guys could help."

Alicia blinked in surprise, "What?"

Ruby smiled and dropped Zwei unceremoniously to the ground. "Just, when the festival starts can you guys keep eyes out for anything suspicious going on?"

Alicia rubbed her chin for a moment thinking of a response. "What would we be looking for?"

Ruby took a few steps closer to Alicia and stood up on her the tips of her feet to outline her ideas as quietly as she could next to Alicia's ear.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I really want to bring the RWBY story line to some sort of decent conclusion, so this may take longer to get to more 40k things then many would like. So just bear with me, please. **

**On the other hand I am on winter break so I'll have more time to do just that.**

**Thank you all for reading, feedback keeps me going, **

**thank you again.**


	25. Transfers

Life quickly returned to as normal as possible in the weeks after the Grimm broke into the city. Beacon became busier than ever preparing for the tournament which was only days away. Classes had been cut back to give the future competitors time to train more. The sounds of mini games and practice duels were heard all over campus. Some were organized by students, most by staff members.

Kad brought up the training staff to block Cardin's wild overhead swing. There were various sizes of these staves meant to simulate whatever weapon a student might be using. Kad just grabbed the first one he could find. It was a quarter staff meant for a much smaller person, he had been swinging it around like his sword. Cardin found a heavier one similar to his mace.

This training room was full of students at the moment, whole teams and individuals getting in some exercise late in the day. Kad and Cardin's companions were out running a few laps around Beacon right now, making use of the last few hours of daylight left. Kad had stayed behind to try and give his ginger acquaintance a few tips, after watching Cardin bash Dove in the head again yesterday during a team match.

Cardin wasn't much of a challenge however, Kad just felt like he was going through the motions. Cardin always fought trying to break through the guard of whoever he was facing, it made him predictable. And to Kad he looked like he was moving so slow, even though he could hear Cardin putting all his strength into each sing trying to get past the spinning staff in Kad's hand.

Others were stunned by the relationship that had developed between the two teams. CRDL had come to realize that being the bullies on the outer fringes of Beacon's social circles was going to get them nowhere. APRC were willing to work with them more than others, they saw the benefit of having a wildcard ally. No one from either team would say they truly liked the others, but the mutual respect they had gained during the incident with village security was a strong core for potential.

Someone whistled over on the other side of the arena. Curios, Kad stepped and slammed a knee into Cardin's guts to end their bout. Cardin fell to the ground clutching his bruised stomach, spitting and drooling on the floor.

Over at the doors Alicia's new friend Sage and his rag tag team from Mistral had waltzed through the great doors like they owned the place. The monkey Faunus who appeared to be their leader swaggered into the training area waving to team JNPR. Who for once were all present and training at the same time.

Cardin moaned down on the floor mat, "Lucky shot…"

"That's you only excuse for everything isn't it?" Kad asked in return.

"Uhhh,"

"Get up, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Fuck you…"

_True friends._

Goodwitch entered the room shortly after the new arrivals, it always happened. She never missed a chance to personally come down when there were large numbers of her students in the training room.

No one knew if it was because she cared or was just obsessive.

But they all knew what happened once she arrived. Everyone cleared out the center of the room and stood around the outer walls waiting to see who she would choose to have a practice duel.

Goodwitch spoke, "I know you all are eager to begin but this is a special occasion."

Murmurs broke out through the crowd. Cardin tapped Kad's left arm to get him to lean down within easy speaking distance.

"How many holidays could Beacon possibly have?"

"She said special occasion, not holiday, and this seems spur of the moment."

The professor raised her right hand in the air to signal silence. The room did quiet down considerably but Kad could still hear a few scattered whispers which he tried to tune out as Goodwitch began again.

"A few of you may know this team, team Sun, SSSN, they have been with us visiting these past few months preparing for the Vytal festival. But they have informed me of their desire to become students. I have reviewed their transcripts and have decided to let them take the first step."

To some of the team in question that didn't make any sense. The Faunus Sun stepped forward raising a hand smiling sheepishly, "Professor?"

"Yes…"

"Ah… First, step?"

"Our entrance exam. All of these students here have taken it. This should not be a problem for a group of your talents."

To answer his continued silence Goodwitch gave one of her rare smiles. "Your initiation of course. Professor Ozpin doesn't see the need to have you sent through the Emerald forest. So I'll let you face a few of your, possibly, soon to be classmates who have completed our traditional test."

The four of them looked at each other a little uncertainly. And they found no comfort in the wolfish grins the students of Beacon were giving them. The professor turned and looked right at Kad.

"Would you like to be first Mr. Amaranth?"

He sighed quietly to himself and handed Cardin the training staff. He had his knife and chain on his waist, but Ignis wasn't with him at the moment. He didn't touch either of those weapons as he walked out. Goodwitch looked back at the team silently willing one of them to come forward and face Kad.

"Come on, all of you let's go." Kad told them.

"What?" The shorter red haired one asked suspiciously.

"Why waste time? You're all here so am I, _come on_…" He brought up his hands and flicked his fingers back towards himself in an unmistakable gesture.

Neptune came forward smirking.

"I got this." He told his team waving them back while pulling the gun off his back.

Kad watched as his rifle, glowing with energy, shifted into a large polearm tipped by a curving blade that split in three when Neptune spun it around and brought it up to his ready position blade facing back to his left.

Neptune leapt forward high in the air, stabbing for center mass while he fell down.

He barely even registered Kad bringing up his hands. Giant fingers wrapped around the weapon beneath the blue shining blades with his right, and punched Neptune backwards through the air with the other.

He fell hard on his shoulders, bounced up balanced on his head for a second and then fell flat on his stomach, coughing and clenching his fists on the floor.

His three friends stared wide eyed at Kad while the students broke out in laughter. The giant spun the weapon around once and planted the blade on the ground,

"Come on now, haven't got all day…"

Scarlet drew his small cutlass with a flourish, while Sage pulled the massive broadsword off his back and settled his hands on the black padded hilt. Together the two of them slowly advanced while Sun stood back to help Neptune up.

* * *

The four members of SSSN weren't the only new arrivals hoping for a permanent place at Beacon. At the moment Ruby and Yang were awaiting a new transfer student at the air dock with a request to greet them warmly and bring the new student to professor Goodwitch.

It wasn't odd for established students to welcome late arrivals, it was certainly the most exciting job team RWBY had received in a while, but still boring. A few of their members were put off by their slide from the spotlight and their return to more mundane school tasks. Ozpin hadn't spoken to them at all since the Breach, Ruby and Yang assumed Qrow's temper had gotten the better of him and he ripped into Ozpin, convincing him not to put their team into such danger anymore. Which didn't appear all that necessary, things had been very quiet.

The two of them were letting their thoughts wander, scanning the grey skies, chatting about nothing in particular.

"I wonder what weapon they'll have." Ruby asked her older sister.

"Something, that's for sure." Yang replied dryly humoring her.

They had been out at the landing pad for half an hour already. First a little early just in case, but now patiently waiting after the stated time for the mystery student.

And Yang's patience was starting to run thin.

She moaned and leaned back slightly on the concrete block they were sitting on, holding her hands on the top of her head. Ruby giggled quietly,

"You could always go join Blake and Weiss in the library."

"No," She answered, her tone low and nearly venomous. Sitting here wasn't exactly how Yang had planned to spend her day. Lately she had been trying to figure out some of the schedule for the free time tournaments. And if her calculations were close she was probably missing something right about now. She could have maybe been there, if she wasn't waiting here.

The games were a good distraction for her, focusing her mind on something other than the mystery girl who saved her life on the train.

And had literally been in her dreams lately. It wasn't Yang was willingly dreaming of her savior, the girl literally came into her sleep to talk. Yang hadn't told anyone about this, despite how disturbed she was by these occurrences.

Raven, that was what she said her name was, but Yang had no idea what she wanted. Multiple times every other week it seemed she would meet this girl outside of Beacon in a dream. Half of the time she would force herself to wake up in a cold sweat then stay wide awake until morning. The other half she would be forced to listen to Raven try and coerce her to come meet her in the city, telling Yang about threats and problems she wanted help dealing with.

The White Fang, a shadow conspiracy, the Atlesians, even the council and the leader of the hunters.

Yang had thanked Raven for saving her life, she knew she probably owed the girl more. But their method of communication and what she was implying threw up more than a few red flags in Yang's head.

While they were musing an airship finally broke through the clouds and drifted down towards Beacon. Both sisters were surprised, they hadn't been expecting an Atlesian gunship.

Two and two clicked together for Ruby. Yang came to the same conclusion when she finally recognized the orange haired girl who walked out of the ship wearing a pink bow atop her head, dressed in a white blouse and green highlighted overalls and black stockings.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted them with a smile, raising and waving her right hand.

"Penny!" Ruby shot to her feet, smiling excitedly, "You're coming to Beacon?"

Penny's smile dropped with uncertainty, "Perhaps," she replied, "My father and General Ironwood are letting me visit today. And they said if I do well in the tournament then we could, talk about it…"

Ruby smiled some more, Yang's smile was a little more forced. But she was glad one of her sister's new friends would be closer.

Seconds ticked by without anyone making a suggestion on what to do. The awkward silence was broken by Ruby when she slowly started to speak up.

"Uhh… We don't have to get you to Goodwitch right away, so we could show you around? Maybe the library-,"

Yang stopped her right there, no way in hell they were going to waste any more time being boring.

"No, no, no," She said, "You want to see what's really worthwhile at Beacon, step this way."

* * *

Down in the halls near the gyms Ruby and Penny were politely listening to Yang go on in her own way about how Beacon was so much more exciting than other schools, more trips, more combat classes and mini tournaments than anywhere else in the world.

The Xiao-Long tour came to an abrupt halt however when Sun and Neptune crashed through one of the training room doors and slid to a halt in front of the trio. A pair of Sun's gun-chuks slid to a halt at the tip of Yang's combat boots.

She picked it up and stood over the two boys trying to right themselves. Neptune waved awkwardly trying to stand on his hands and knees, all his limbs trembling from the beating he had taken.

Roars of excitement echoed from where the two of them had been flung from.

Sun didn't say a word, he took his weapon back from Yang and rushed back into the fight.

Ruby helped Neptune up to his feet. He swayed a little and brought his hands to his forehead, rubbing his eyes blinded by a throbbing headache.

"Is everything alright?" Penny asked the blue haired boy,

"No, my… everything just, uhh…" He leaned back a little further, groaning and doing a mental diagnostic to feel if he was hurt as much as it felt like he was.

* * *

Sage swung again, but his sword only cut through empty air and then the floor. But his target stepped to the side and slammed an elbow into Scarlet's head. Sage tried to track him, but he only saw the blur of Kad spinning, ducking down and sweeping his right leg out into the back of Sage's knees.

Scarlet was lucid enough to try and bring his pistol up to shoot. But he barely cocked the trigger back when Kad kicked Scarlet's left arm back and then brought his foot down on Scarlet's right arm, laying across his stomach and crushing the air out of his lungs.

The three girls and Neptune who had decided to save himself some bruises, entered and shifted through the yelling crowd trying to find a good vantage point.

"I told you!" Yang shouted to Ruby and Penny, pulling them both into headlocks. Ruby to her right and Penny to her left. "Never a dull moment!"

Sun pole vaulted over Sage. Somersaulting across the floor, coming to his feet and swinging his bo-staff down at the man standing on his teammate. Kad brushed the weapon aside, adjusting its course with his right hand and reaching for the monkey Faunus once again with his left.

Sun ducked and felt the giant hand brush through a few strands of hair. He rolled past Kad, over Scarlet, came to his feet, spun, and struck low.

Kad brought his boot up off Scarlet and caught the staff with his shin. Sun was out of his reach for the moment, so he swung right and backhanded Sage high on his bare chest knocking him down again.

Sun took his staff in both hands and spun jabbing one end then the other back and forth trying to score a hit.

Kad wouldn't have said he was playing with them, even though to a few spectators it certainly looked that way. Sun was moving faster than many people he had fought before. He admired the coordination needed to use the staff with speed. Sun split his weapon twirling four separate sections chained in twos, striking, spinning, releasing one and then grabbing another. Juggling the parts driving back Kad who was forced to use both of his hands to brush the barrels away from his body.

He heard the quiet telltale sounds of gun mechanisms clicking in the red spinning tubes. Sun swung the left nunchaku. Kad caught the barrel pointed at his head and forced it aside. Sun fired anyway, training rounds scraped the side of Kad's head making his ear ring.

He pulled the gun towards him and hit Sun with a vicious left hook to the head.

The Faunus blacked out for a moment as he fell to the ground and rolled on his left, but he came to quickly and saw Sage up on his feet, sword raised and pointing at Kad who was smiling as he began to circle the green haired boy.

Turning his back on Sun.

Shouting and jumping at the same time, Sun latched onto Kad's shoulders and wrapped the remaining half of the staff against his throat. The chain digging into iron muscles while Sun pulled backwards.

On reflex Kad's fists went to his throat and gripped the small gold chain. He was slightly surprised Sun was up again, but this wasn't a disaster. Sun had only forced him to act one way. He turned and dodged Sage's attempt to tackle him, sticking out a leg and tripping Sage onto his face.

Sun was refusing to let go. Kad reached up his hands back over his head and grabbed two fistfuls of Sun's shirt, bent forward and threw him off his back.

Sun turned in the air and came down on his feet, holding his weapon ot in front of him ready to keep going.

"That's enough now." Goodwitch stepped in between them ending their bout. Students all around were still whistling and cheering in excitement.

Goodwitch looked at her scroll and then at the trainees who had fought.

"Well done Kad," She scowled a little looking at the two boys on the ground and Sun still rearing to go, "Put that away Mr. Wukong, you did well." She paused for a moment mulling over ideas in her head. "Mr. Amaranth what do you say?"

He gave one small noise of amusement, but nodded his head in a gesture of respect, "Hmph… They'll do." He said with a smile.

Goodwitch turned and started a small little welcome speech for the four new arrivals Ruby, recently escaped from her sister's grasp, turned to tell Penny to go introduce herself to the professor.

Penny was staring at Kad, confusion all across her face. Ruby gently pushed on her arm tyring to get her attention.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Yang noticed this as well but read Penny's features completely wrong.

"New girl smitten with the champ, huh?"

"What? No!" Penny said, embarrassed by the blonde's tone and implications. She was very grateful that everyone else seemed to be focused on the professor.

Yang just smiled back over her shoulder as she walked away to go get a recap of the fight from JNPR.

Penny looked back to take another look at the one who had just single handedly beaten a whole team. But she couldn't find him. One, Yang had distracted her for a crucial moment and two, Goodwitch had finished up and dismissed the students who all moved around back to what they had been doing. She was not the tallest person in the world and there were many larger students standing between her and where she last saw the giant.

Ruby tugged on her sleeve.

"Come on," She said pulling Penny towards Professor Goodwitch and Sun's team.

"Ruby can we talk for a minute?" She tried to ask her red friend, but Ruby only smiled and pulled her up alongside Sun's team who were all listening to what Goodwitch was telling them to expect once the tournament was over and they had become full students.

Ruby interrupted the professor, raising a hand and smiling shyly.

"Yes Ruby?" Goodwitch asked,

"This is my friend Penny," She pulled the android girl over to her side, Penny had stepped away briefly looking around scanning the room again. "She wants to come to Beacon, be a huntress, fight in the tournament, and-,"

"Enough Ruby, thank you. Yes, Miss Penny, Professor Ozpin told me to expect you. Welcome to Beacon.

* * *

Kad didn't have any concept of time in these visions while he slept. He thought some were recent, but others seemed decades or millennia past. He didn't know, but they were still preferable to the old nightmares. Yet he was still disturbed by them.

He stood before a group of Magi and the Fabricator-General of the Mechanicum. Many bowed and listening scribes diligently copying the words he spoke to them of their compromises and promises before the treaty was formalized.

The light of Mars bathed him from behind making his robes glow and enhance their vision of him as the Omnissiah. He cared little for their claims and false idolization, but it had helped him avoid securing their assistance through conquest.

More deals and taboo he outlined to build their future beliefs.

"Neither development or study. None shall shape any Sillica Animus, under pain of death thou shall not make any intelligence fully self-aware and free of human control…"


	26. The Tournament

The tournament had arrived,

The day the whole school year had been building up to.

The only thing anyone had talked about for ages.

The peak of the Vytal festival.

What could be the defining moment of their school years or even their careers as huntresses, Ruby was bound and determined to make sure that her team was as ready as possible for the first day.

To do that she needed an early start, which was why she was up earlier than usual, the sun had barely risen over the horizon when she began blowing her whistle as loud as she could trying to rouse her teammates.

"Rise and shine, come on, come on!"

Weiss moaned and tried to bury herself beneath her pillows while Ruby leaned uncomfortably close and let loose with the whistle again before spinning around between the bunk beds shouting to the whole room.

"Get up, get up! The tournament is here. Adventure and excitement, prizes and prestigiousness."

Yang threw a heavy wool blanket down over her sister from atop her bunk, the sudden extra weight knocked Ruby to the floor.

"That's not a real word." Yang said, her voice still heavy with drowsiness.

The fabric didn't dent Ruby's enthusiasm one bit "Who cares! Don't you know what day it is?"

"Monday?"

"…well, yeah but-."

Blake and Yang both laughed at how flustered Ruby sounded for a moment.

"Of course Ruby," Blake replied

"You've only woken us up like this for the past four days." Weiss growled from beneath her sheets trying to get back to sleep even though she knew that was unlikely.

Ruby flung the blanket off her head, sped to a desk, grabbed a chair and stood dramatically on it, rose petals littered the room from her semblance usage. One hand on her hip the other pointed towards the closed curtains.

"Onwards! Destiny awaits at noon!"

Blake stretched, "I'm gonna take a shower." moving over to her luggage to look for combat attire to wear at the opening ceremony.

"Did anyone see my text books for biology?" Yang asked while scratching her hair and surveying the room sitting on the edge of her top bunk.

Weiss groaned some more and turned to face the wall, "Five more minutes." She quietly demanded bringing her sheets up close to her chin.

* * *

"HA!"

Jaxon slammed his fists on the table in triumph the chess board bounced up and scattered the few pieces left standing.

"I'm still ahead of you by like twenty Jaxon."

"Don't be a buzzkill bro."

Kad and Jaxon quickly set up the chess board again lining up the pieces and starting off. They played chess quite a bit faster than normal, using both hands to move pieces quickly not even really bothering with turns. But they still applied the rules for movement and victory. Jaxon tried to rush him early on fighting an aggressive battle of attrition so he could isolate Kad's king and other important pieces. Kad shifted his line back and forth waiting for the opening to punch through before Jaxon could react.

Once again Kad seized his moment, sending a bishop through a perfect opening straight into the heart of Jaxon's force and knocking over his king.

Jaxon only took a moment to scowl before he grabbed all of his captured pieces and lined them up again.

"You could always surrender?" Kad offered before he took a sip from a glass of water he had nearby. Jaxon ignored him, already moving his pawns forward. Kad let him for a moment. Then sent his knights over his frontline, taking a few pawns before Jaxon countered and eliminated the highly mobile threats.

The two of them continued playing for some time, the hours rapidly ticking away.

Of course Kad was conscious of the schedule for the day. He fully expected Alicia to come around at any moment fretting about some little crap. There was nothing to worry about. Half a dozen airships were already lined up outside to take the Beacon students and their guests down into the city for the opening ceremony. Teachers would be coming around soon to make sure everyone who wanted to go would be on their way.

Everything was prepared.

They had time to enjoy their games uninterrupted.

"That's not how you play chess."

Or so he thought.

A cold spike of energy shot through Kad's chest when he noticed their visitor.

Emerald was here.

He had been to focused on the game, so he hadn't seen her approach. Jaxon turned away to look at Emerald, so he didn't see the look of surprise that crossed his leader's face.

She was smiling at both of them, the same smile he had seen her wear many times when she had just stolen someone's wallet face to face without ever breaking eye contact with them.

Jaxon raised an eyebrow at their new found spectator "Not how you play chess maybe." he said.

"It's a game of planning and patience." Emerald replied.

"If you're boring."

Emerald ignored his answer and spoke to Kad.

"Cinder wants to talk to you."

"Isn't that nice." He took another drink, hoping she would leave.

"Now."

"I'm busy…that means get lost." Kad waved his fingers holding the glass dismissively. But Emerald didn't leave, she just crossed her arms and stood her ground.

Jaxon slowly turned, looking back and forth between Emerald and Kad.

"So is this the mystery girl?" Jaxon asked his leader.

"Which one?"

"Either."

Kad merely shrugged his massive shoulders. He knew full well Co'Balt's favorite theory about his disappearance late last term, and that Alicia would have talked to either one of their Faunus teammates about the 'ghost' Kad had been looking for a few weeks ago. It was just harmless speculation, and it would do him more harm than good to clamp down on them. He looked back at Emerald again.

"What is this about?"

"The tournament, you know."

"Do I now?"

He could see Emerald was getting angry, her lips began to rise in a silent snarl at his attitude and she angled her head slightly forward her red eyes locked on his own.

Once again Kad tried to ignore her, "Your move Jaxon." He said, hoping the cold shoulder would get rid of Emerald, but Jaxon smelled info and wasn't going to let go. He tipped over his own king and swung around straddling the bench, elbows on his knees and hands under his chin looking up at Emerald.

"So who's Cinder?" He asked.

In a roundabout way she answered the Faunus while still trying to stare down Kad,

"Someone you really don't want to ignore."

"Stop being so dramatic, you're gonna give people ideas." He replied

Jaxon sat up swinging his arms around, his Faunus ears flattened back against his head in annoyance "I love ideas, why are you two ignoring me?"

Kad sighed long and resigned, he pulled his scroll out from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. She said Cinder wanted to talk. Very well.

Emerald's eyes widened as she sensed his intent, but she was thoroughly frozen in place by his brazen action.

But apparently Cinder's need for a conversation wasn't so great that she would answer a call. All Kad heard was a dull electronic tone before a burst of static and his attempt to reach Cinder failed.

"What do yah know nothing." He let the device carelessly fall from his hand to the table with a hard thud. He righted Jaxon's chess piece and folded his arms in front of his side of the board.

"Kad… Now." Emerald said,

"Emerald… No." He replied voice full of mockery and sarcasm

That seemed to work, Kad didn't see the look on her face when she turned away and stormed out of the hall mumbling to herself. Jaxon turned back to the game and slowly moved a pawn forward. Returning to the more sedated pace of the game to question his leader a bit.

"Who's Cinder?"

Kad jumped a knight forward again, "Friend of mine from Atlas, I got in a spot of trouble and she had me patched up. I was running around with her and a few others for a while before I decided to come to Beacon."

Technically it was the truth. There were really only two details he needed to keep from Jaxon and his team. As far as they knew he had just been a drifter with skills who wanted to do some good by becoming a huntsman.

"So Emerald…"

"Do yourself a favor and don't Jaxon, at best she's gonna steal your wallet. Try not to get within arm's reach of her."

"She seemed pretty pissed."

"I think she assumed a few things."

_That he was too stupid to remember his role in the plan, and by proxy Cinder did too since independent thoughts were not usually things that crossed Emerald's mind as of late. Or she was trying to get him in trouble by making him bug Cinder._

"So you think Cinder really wanted to talk to you?"

"No idea, doesn't matter. We'll probably see each other sometime today."

'She hot?"

Kad sighed briefly in exasperation. "If you beat me I'll tell you." He said while moving a rook across the board, "checkmate."

Jaxon slammed his fist on the table again.

* * *

The Vale arena put many academies to shame with its sheer size alone. It was easily recognizable as by far the biggest building on the edge of the 'high class' neighborhoods right along the river that ran through the city. Hundreds of feet tall, enclosing an enormous field able to hold any type of event that the kingdom could think of.

There was a collapsible stage on the west end of the arena. Folded out at the moment to provide a place where the headmasters and chaperones for the hundreds of students lining up before them could talk for a moment.

Those individuals were not the only VIPs on the stage at the moment, several ambassadors, business leaders and Vale government officials were conversing amongst themselves waiting for the event to start.

Thousands were lining the stands several feet above the floor. The opening ceremony would be televised all over the world courtesy of Atlas.

On the stage looking out, the students were arranging themselves the same way that they had for their field trip assignments, Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale. A great deal of them had changed into their combat uniforms, practically the whole crowd. All of them waiting patiently for the moment.

A wave of silence washed over all of the people when the stadium clock set above the stage struck twelve with a deep metallic bell note.

All of the people on stage stood respectfully, as headmaster Ozpin rose from his chair between General Ironwood and a another man with graying brown hair dressed in a long red coat embroidered with many twisting lines making his body features stand out, holding a long sword sheathed in a dark leather scabbard up between his legs both hands on the hilt.

While there had been more than a little distrust between Ozpin and the council as of late they hadn't completely side lined him. He was still the tournament host and was expected to open the ceremony with a speech.

And so Professor Ozpin spoke, his deep voice echoing through the huge empty space.

"Years ago like so many times in our history, our ancestors took up arms once more. But this time for a new purpose, to answer a new challenge, a challenge that we could better ourselves without laying waste to our world, through competition. Many times we have held this tournament, and no matter what ulterior motives we have had in competing we accept that this,"

He raised his hands in a broad gesture, pointing to the students, the crowd, and all of Remnant watching from afar.

"This is not a time for hatred and petty rivalries, it is a time of unity, peace, and understanding that we can look past the violence in our hearts and to a brighter future. So, students, fight well, good luck and let the seventy ninth Vytal festival tournament officially begin."

All the students cheered, many raised their weapons above their heads, saluting their teachers, saluting the crowd and each other.

Applause and thunderous cheering broke through the stands drowning out the music that began to play through hidden speakers, while the first elimination round match ups were posted on a holographic station that snapped into existence above the stage.

At the same time students pulled out their preferred information devices and got a closer look at who they would face at what time. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all clustered around Ruby who was shifting down through her scroll to find their names in the list of hundreds.

"Everyone good?" She asked her teammates.

No

Yang was definitely not alright although she tried her best to hide it.

She easily recognized her first opponent.

Raven.

* * *

Five minutes later Yang was pacing back and forth down a secluded hallway. She didn't know how Raven had gotten into the tournament, or how in the world she had managed to get herself paired up with Yang.

The tournament was starting off with two rounds of minor eliminations. She _thought_ they were supposed to be random. Ruby and Weiss were up first in this round, her sister against an unknown Mistral girl and the heiress against Olivia from Beacon. Blake was out touring the arena with Sun, she had asked her blonde teammate to accompany them, but Yang had declined, lying saying she was going to find some action in the gambling circuit she knew was probably around.

In reality she knew Raven would probably be looking for her, so Yang was going find her first, keeping to the edges of the crowds looking for the girl who had been stalking her dreams.

She felt a strong hand land on her left arm and was pulled aside into a cramped hallway leading to a service closet.

Yang threw her arm back, breaking the hold and pushing herself against the wall, fists up ready to strike.

Of course it was Raven. Her dark haired doppelganger raised her empty hands peacefully, the shadowy tunnel made her pale face and red eyes the only distinguishable feature Yang could see.

Raven began, "I'm not here to fight Yang."

"Really…"

Raven tilted her hands and awkwardly grinned, "Well okay yeah, but it was the only way I was going to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it, whatever it is." Yang replied.

"I know, but I told you I need help."

"'Something is coming' 'the walls are closing in' blah, blah, blah." Yang mocked her unwanted follower

"You owe me." Raven hissed, her voice threateningly low.

"Then I'll buy you a drink some time. I know this place that makes a great strawberry sunrise." Yang slowly began sidestepping toward the exit.

"Would you just listen to me Xiao Long!"

Yang paused while Raven composed herself,

"How about a challenge…"

Yang was stunned, "What?"

"If I beat you in the tournament tomorrow, you'll help me."

"And if I win?"

"Well, then you win." Raven said with a grin. "Do we have a deal?" She asked holding out her hand.

Yang still felt something was wrong, but she wasn't going to pass up a chance to rid herself of this nuisance. She shook the offered hand grasping as hard as she could, and returning the carnivorous grin she was getting from Raven.

"Bring it on…"

Raven smiled, released her grip satisfied with their deal. She raised her right arm parallel with her shoulder down towards the door. Yang blinked as the portal burst to life and when she opened her eyes once again, Raven was gone.


	27. Questions

Alicia could barely move Detergeo fast enough to intercept the small brass bound clubs her opponent kept swinging at her. But she was starting to sense his pattern.

High, low, left and right, left and right.

On the next swing she met his strike, concentrating aura to avoiding breaking her fingers, ripples of red light flashed where their fists met, then she moved.

Alicia raised her hand higher slicing the blade across his knuckles. The blond haired boy hissed in pain at the minor cut, anger flashing through his eyes.

She pointed her left hand down at his feet, made a glyph and sent it shooting back across the floor. Taking his feet out from under him.

At the same time she spun kicked high right and smashed her boot heel into his jaw expediting his fall towards the fifty foot square of floor their match was contained too.

His head bounced of the tiles, but the fall only stunned him for a moment, he spun on the ground kicking for Alicia's ankles.

She jumped over his legs, spinning the Dust selector and freezing his legs in a small pillar of ice when he spun around again.

* * *

Around half a dozen other combat pairs were dueling alongside the two of them in the arena.

Kad was only watching his partner out of the whole group. Quietly laughing as Alicia pinned her frozen opponent on the ground, kneed him in the stomach and started punching the shit out of him.

The long wait to fight wasn't something he had expected.

The tournament listings had him facing a soon to be determined opponent in another day.

Officials or the organizers didn't want the cream of the hunter crop to show off too early, and so there were going to be two elimination rounds. The ones today and early tomorrow which would bring the large amount of trainees down until only the best of the best remained.

So he was here with around a dozen other highly skilled trainees who had chosen to spectate rather then explore the delights of the Vytal festival, enjoying the show and evaluating their future competition.

He heard Pyrrha next to him wince and quietly groan seeing her leader's performance.

Nikos didn't know any of the other students singled out with them so she had sat beside Kad in one of the seats that were once again too small for him. He was on the stairs next to a wall separating these VIP seats from the rest to the crowds. His giant sword lay at his feet.

Kad could picture her cringing expression, seeing Jaune Arc down there scramble to his feet hiding behind his shield again. Maybe Arc would win maybe he wouldn't, odds were leaning heavily on him winning if the results of his recent training regimen had any effect.

"Almost feels like home doesn't it?" Kad asked Pyrrha, hoping to start a conversation to pass the time.

Her concentration on Jaune broke, and she paused and thought for a moment, drumming her fingers on the armrests of her chair before answering.

"Actually no," She smiled trying to balance friendly eye contact to her left with Kad and still keep an eye on her team leader. "I didn't get many chances to be a spectator."

Kad laughed once, "Hmph, yeah, I believe you."

Lights above the arena squares began to snap on as duels came to a close, some more quickly than others. Contenders stood either victorious, waving their arms to the crowd, or slowly stood heads hung in disappointment.

Kad did find it odd that there was such a mixture between younger and older students participating. But the way a few of the matches ended with first years winning against third and even a fourth year student in one case, it didn't seem to matter.

"So, do you like your odds?" he asked the Mistral champion, unable to think of another subject to continue with for the moment.

Pyrrha stared into the distance, focused somewhere between the arena floor and the other spectators.

"We'll see, there are a lot of strong fighters this year."

"A couple yeah."

"Still nobody else who's beaten a Goliath to death." She joked with a grin.

Kad closed his eyes, groaned deep and rubbed his palms against his forehead for a minute. Pondering who started butchering the story about village security.

"Who said that?" he asked with a groan.

"Trust me," Pyrrha said knowingly in a quieter tone, "I know how things can take on a life of their own sometimes. Nothing you can do about it."

"It's not like I just went up and throttled the thing with my bare hands."

"It doesn't matter Kad, details become fluid for a while if you do something like that."

"Still I bet it was Thrush, maybe Co'Balt."

"And what are you going to do about it? I don't think you have time to go around correcting everyone at Beacon."

"Well I'm a very focused person."

Pyrrha just sighed in response shaking her head,

They were interrupted before their talk could move on, by a quiet greeting from the girl that had walked up to them seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Excuse me," Penny spoke quietly barely loud enough to be heard over the clash of arms down below and the sounds of the audience cheering them on.

Surprised, both Pyrrha and Kad looked over. Nikos easily recognized the other girl, having been briefly introduced recently "Penny, right?" she questioned.

Penny smiled at the recognition, "Correct," she raised up a hand in greetings, "Salutations."

Kad reciprocated her wave briefly, "Morning,"

"Do you mind if I sit with you," Penny asked, "I want to get to know a few more people from Beacon."

"I didn't know you been accepted," Pyrrha replied, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Penny smiled shyly, at the same time turning her head and avoiding eye contact, "I will be, hopefully." She concluded as she sat next to Pyrrha, one chair over to her right hand side.

Sensing her hidden tone, the ever friendly Pyrrha tried to be supportive. "I'm sure you'll make it, did the professors give you some condition or something."

"That would be rather dickish of them wouldn't it?" Kad interjected.

Penny ignored both of their comments, the two of them found it odd but they respected her silence.

Penny was too occupied to converse at the moment.

She was busy processing another look at what she had seen when she had met Kad several days ago.

So far she had only confided in her father what she had seen, and he was just as perplexed as she was about the boy she had encountered on her first day at Beacon.

Her father had always told Penny she was a gifted girl, it didn't matter to him she had been built and not born. He had given her many skills even the superhuman huntsmen and huntresses could only dream of.

Advanced strength, durability, reflexes, agility.

Eyes that could see a multitude of things.

Heart rate, muscle density, magnetic resonance imagery, aura levels, among other things.

But she didn't know what to make of them when she looked at Kad.

Her father was nowhere near as good of a biologist as he was with his other fields of expertise, but he didn't see how Penny's preliminary scan could actually be real.

Kad was massive in stature but his limbs were proportioned in a normal way. His muscles were far denser then nearly everything Penny could think of, she could barely detect his bones through the thick cords of tissue. Those may not have been metal but they might as well have been from what she could see.

Blood flowed fast and hard through his veins, even just sitting there idle whatever worked his circulatory system moved with enough force to give an elderly human a heart attack. But he seemed perfectly normal sitting on the steps watching the duels.

His body temperature might suggest he was running a fever, but once again he didn't show any signs of discomfort.

What little else she saw in his chest she did not understand, his organs were twisted and had a complexity that defied current anatomical understanding.

Penny was perplexed and wanted to know more.

Her father could only think of one explanation if what she saw was true and that made her…

"Penny!" Kad asked again with a much harsher bark in his voice from being ignored again.

She shook her head and masked the shock of coming out of her contemplation with a smile.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, where are you from?"

She only spoke one word "Atlas."

Pyrrha looked at Kad with an awkward question phrased in her gaze, Penny said she wanted to meet people but her behavior at the moment seemed strange.

Kad just shrugged his shoulders slightly and waved his hand dismissively, he didn't have an answer. As far as he was concerned people had the right to be as strange as they wanted to. And so the three of them all settled down to watch the next round of contenders walk forward to fight.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_

Yang was starting to think she never should have agreed to fight Raven, she could have found another way to get the girl off her back.

Reason, force, something, anything,

She could have talked to her team…

That thought was eating at her more than anything else. But Weiss and Ruby were recovering from their recent victories and Blake was still out.

There was no time.

But then again a part of Yang was confident there would be plenty of time later to feel like a hypocrite once she sent Raven packing.

And she was already halfway through the tunnel in to the arena

Yang held her head high walking past all the others coming out who had finished their duels one way or another. Appearances were a big part of her, she wouldn't let her doubts show.

Raven was facing away from her on their designated pad, settling her red armored gloves firmly on her hands. She hadn't worn her mask but the rest of her outfit was just as Yang remembered.

"I appreciate this Yang," the dark haired girl began, slowly turning around hands on her hips, "I didn't expect anything less from you."

"You don't know me," Yang replied her eyes narrowed in concentration, simmering with rage while she raised her fists opened Ember Celica and began to walk to her left circling.

She didn't like the carnivorous smile that crossed Raven's face one bit.

"I know a bit." Raven retorted, "If you want to avoid this unpleasantness," she continued with a wave of a hand, "We can talk some."

The banners displaying the duels to the crowds flashed brilliant green and Yang didn't waste another second.

Eyes red and screaming she leapt through the air at her antagonist, fingers interlocked to bring her weapons down on Raven with all her might.

Raven leant smoothly backwards and flipped away from Yang's first strike, the yellow gauntlets smashed into the floor sending shards flying in every direction. Her aura sparked as the shrapnel scraped her skin.

This only stopped her for a moment, she followed up punching and shooting at Raven, who swept her katana out of its sheath with unbelievable speed and knocked the fiery projectiles off course and into the ground.

"You're predictable." Raven taunted

It didn't do much to Yang who was barely conscious of her actions at the moment. Her hair awash with fire she shot both of her weapons at her feet and flew at Raven once more.

The dark haired swordswoman calmly stepped back one hand on the big revolving sheath and the other dancing with her sword twisting and blocking Yang's rapid punches.

The blond drove her across their arena square. Raven threw her sword to the air distracting Yang for a brief second then ducked low to the ground spinning and kicked Yang's legs out from under her.

She easily caught her falling blade with a flourish and pressed it down against Yang's throat while she was stunned on her back.

"Point,"

Yang made a sound halfway between a shriek and a roar as she grabbed the edged metal against her neck and pushed it away. She leapt up still holding the sword turned and launched a strong left hook at Raven's smirking face.

Raven turned, Ember Celica didn't land with all of Yang's frenzied strength behind it, the gauntlets just brushed against the side of her head.

Yang struck with her other hand, Raven brought up her left arm away from the Dust filled sheath, grabbed Yang's right wrist and turned. She wrapped her sword arm around the fist that had almost hit her face. Before Yang knew it she was flipped up over Raven's shoulders and was sailing through the air.

She landed on her feet looking for Raven.

Instead watching the portal she ripped open close. Yang felt a boot hit the middle of her back and she fell forward onto her face and elbows.

But she was nowhere near down yet.

Rolling forward she stood again, Raven said she was predictable, so Yang was trying a new stance. Defensive.

She needed too, Yang could feel her strength draining with each half thought out blow and Raven dashed forward swinging down at Yang. Her red sword crashed into Ember Celica crossed in front of Yang. Her feet slid back a few inches.

Raven ducked forward lowering her shoulder to charge. Yang snapped her right knee up and contacted. Raven let herself be knocked backwards by the underhanded blow. Then spun and struck for Yang's head.

The Katana drew a long shallow scratch across Yang's right cheek, not deep enough to draw blood or leave a permanent mark but it was the final straw.

A severed strand of Yang's long blond hair fell to the floor.

And the world exploded around her.

Even the other duels in the arena paused when the blistering heat that passed over them, the whole stadium looked over to where Yang stood glowing like a star searching for her opponent.

But Raven was too fast.

And Yang had expended most of her energy.

The dark haired swordswoman shot out of another portal and cold cocked Yang with one strike to the head, punching her off her feet and too the ground.

Raven saw Yang about to lose control and opened a portal. She was careful traveling slower with her semblance, she was in the netherworld her portals ran through when Yang unleashed her wrath.

Yang tried to rise, she brought up her fist to fire at Raven again, but the lights came on and she looked to the scoreboard.

It was over her, aura was in the red.

Raven flashed her sword in a graceful arch before sheathing the collapsible blade and bowing to Yang.

"We had a deal," Raven spoke softly.

Yang slowly got her feet beneath her and glared at Raven. She couldn't keep fighting, she couldn't escape this, there was nothing she could do now that wouldn't get her in more trouble.

"What do you want?" Yang asked in a tone fragile with her despair.

As the sounds of combat resumed around them Raven walked up to Yang.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Yang, but I can help you. Don't tell your teammates your going with me and I can tell you everything."

Yang's eyebrows closed together in concentration, "Everything about what?"

"The thing I know you've sought for a very long time. Your real mother."

* * *

"My lord, finally you've arrived we began to grow worried."

The master of mankind laid a hand on his kneeling son's armored shoulder. It was true the journey had taken him longer then he had anticipated but he had arrived. Now deep within the battleship in the Primarch's private sanctum he could calm his troubled son.

"The warp is a fickle sea to sail Ferrus. It is no one's fault."

"But still," the gorgon replied "We have wasted valuable time here."

"No matter my son, let us be off I have already given your navigators our course. I presume you know why I am here?"

Ferrus Manus, stood and a rare smile crossed the stern face of the lord of the Iron Hands.

"You have found another of our brothers?"

"Indeed. We shall depart at once, I fear time may not be on our side."

* * *

**A/N Well that answers one question, I can sense people want me to get to the crusade but I can't figure out how to do that and still wrap things up on Remnant before you know what happens, which is turning out harder then I anticipated.**

**But don't worry I'm trying to pick up the pace, Follows, and favs keep me goin. Got a question? Drop me a line.**

**I'll see you all later, thanks for sticking with me. I hope the wait will be worth it.**


	28. Shifts and signs

**A/N Well... you know what's happened no way you don't. Sorry for reminding everyone, Nothing more to say but, onwards**

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Calm down Blake, Yang texted Ruby, says she's fine."

"I don't recall you acting like this when I took off Weiss…"

"You panicked and left without warning. Yang, surprisingly, is being responsible."

"But this is the tournament. What is with you Weiss? Doesn't this strike you as odd?"

Weiss failed to answer her Faunus teammate, Blake's mouth hung open in shock as Weiss glanced down to fiddled around with her scroll for a moment, still just an arm's reach away in front of the dark haired huntress, blatantly ignoring her.

"WEISS!"

The heiress had been doing this ever since she had won her first duel. Blake didn't understand it. She knew that despite acting like the semi-entitled rich girl that she was sometimes. Weiss never had her face snobbishly buried in her scroll all day.

Except for now.

And it was driving her crazy with Yang having disappeared into thin air.

Weiss snapped her head up to try and stare down the taller girl, and her response didn't have an ounce of remorse or pity in it,

"Listen," She began, "I know you think this might be a problem but I don't see it. Yang is out, you're being too serious. And I have something very important to take care of at the moment. So…"

So Weiss spun on her heels and walked away from her teammate without another word.

A certain monkey Faunus who had been watching this exchange interjected. "Is that how your problem solving process normally…" But Blake didn't hear him and Sun didn't finish. Blake moved away in the exact opposite direction Weiss had left in, quietly chewing over the recent developments in her head.

Sun had been standing off next to Ruby who was still staring at her scroll trying to pull meaning from Yang's terse messages. This wasn't the first time she had known her older sister to take off without warning. But to do so now made no sense what so ever.

After a quick glance to verify that neither of the other two were coming back. Sun looked down at the younger girl, and sank back against the outside stadium wall next to the edge of the little tribute garden someone had planted long ago and Ruby was now repurposing as a seat.

Ruby had summoned her monochromatic teammates outside the stadium, to ask them if they really knew where Yang had disappeared to.

Evidently they did not.

The cobblestone sidewalks around the massive building were conspicuously clear of people at the moment. It was bright out, but the sun was slowly drifting behind a few patches of darker clouds. Sun didn't want to think about it but the weather appeared to be turning appropriately ominous, if Ruby's attitude was anything to go by.

"Do you think you're still going to compete?" Sun asked, sliding down to the ground next to the scarlet clad girl on the stacked red bricks of the flower bed that she was sitting crossed legged on flipping her scroll over and over in her hands.

"Yeah, of course." Ruby replied sadly in a quiet voice, "But I don't get it."

"Hey, my team does crap like this all the time." Sun told her, "Can't expect perfection all the time."

"I know… and besides that's Weiss's pet peeve, to be fair Sun. Most people just call you guys hooligans."

'That's a complement if I ever heard one."

Ruby managed to smile for a moment before leaning closer to the older boy "That's on a good day. And what I'm saying is this isn't normal."

Sun crossed his arms and tapped the fingers of his right hand against his chin for a moment thinking,"Weren't we just talking about how Blake ran off, and." He paused for a moment, "It seems Weiss has just up and done the same deal, hell now Blake again too. You guys scatter at the drop of a hat."

"…Touche Mr. Wukong."

"I'm smarter then I look."

"On occasion…"

* * *

Blake only made it around two corners back into the sparsely crowded stadium corridors before she came to a sudden conclusion.

The conclusion that she didn't have all of the facts, and that her sudden departure may have been slightly unwarranted. Blake realized her temper had gotten the better of her again, and she had left before even talking to Ruby about what Yang had said to the young leader. She ran her hands back over her hair, brushing her bow and ears down for a moment trying to calm herself down.

The last time she left on her own it hadn't ended well at all. Her friends had stuck together and come to help her during her crisis last semester, the least she could do was to try and hold them together this time.

So Blake began retracing her steps, back outside to meet this problem head on.

* * *

Weiss had crossed a small pedestrian bridge which spanned over the river that ran through the center of the city. She moved quickly, stepping around the tourists gawking like peasants at the sight of the stadium on one side of the river and the rest of the city to the south.

Light winds brought a chill to the air as she made it across the walkway. Only a slight part of her was worried about the weather taking a turn for the worse.

Her mind was still on her scroll, clutching the cursed device and praying that it would stay silent for a while. She had no warning her day was going to come around to dealing with her family again.

She had enough of dodging her younger twin's ever polite invitations to come see her in the lavish VIP spectator boxes.

She kept trying to tell Winter she was busy and couldn't come around. Weiss kept saying she had to train, was talking to others, and other fake schedule things that were only keeping Winter at bay for so long.

On any other day she would have at least made some sort of appearance. But the tournament was such an important event and she knew for a fact her father was probably with her younger sister waiting for his eldest little heiress.

And Weiss didn't want to talk to him at the moment. She had lied to Blake, she was very concerned about their blond teammate. But that was just one drop of rain in the storm. And she was certain going to see her family would only make things worse for her.

It gave her a migraine trying to predict her father.

Some days in private he would be the caring, loving parent she remembered when her grandfather was still alive to take some of the burden of leading the Schnee Dust Company, back in the days of ignorance before she learned a few things about the world.

But then she remembered all of the many, many, days of the complete opposite and her headache and heartache just got worse.

Weiss had nowhere particular she wanted to be at this moment in the universe, so she took a seat on one of the many benches lining the fencing on the raised artificial river bank and watched the water flow slowly on its' way. Trying to think of any way to proceed.

* * *

"So how's Scarlet's arm?"

"Believe it or not, still broken."

Alicia nodded in sympathy and very slight embarrassment as she sensed in Sage's tone of voice while they both leaned against the railing on the walkway that ran a complete circuit around the inner stands.

"He'll be fine it was just a small fracture in his fore arm, plus Neptune is with him." Sage finished off, tapping his fingertips together, keeping up the nervous habit that he had.

"Are you thinking of revenge or something?"

"Not unless I get lucky in the tournament and fight that punk."

"Well, we're here for you guys."

"We're?"

Alicia sighed, flicking her braided brown and red pony tail back of the shoulder of her black leather jacket. "Just because Kad kicked you guys up one side of the training room and down the other means…"

"Yeah, Yeah," Sage stopped Alicia with a wave of his hand. "I know that. But I see only you and me here not this 'we' you speak of."

"They're around…" Alicia growled with a hint of uncertainty of that fact and anger at her teammates once again.

Sage couldn't help but start smiling "Around where?"

She quietly groaned, tlooking around the stands and down in the empty arena one more time.

* * *

Just sitting and watching all of the little tiny trainees in the distance down on the dueling floor taking turns beating each other up and then suffering through an overly long waiting period for the next victims to walk in, was not sitting well with Kad to say the least.

And Penny was just starting to get under his skin. He kept catching her looking at him out of the corners of her eyes and then going ramrod straight focusing back on the tournament when he noticed.

His thoughts were halfway between thinking she was embarrassed or more likely afraid. Restless and slightly unnerved he picked up his sword and came to his feet.

With seeing Kad get up to leave, Pyyhra made her excuses as well and left to go be with Jaune for a while. And to round up Ren and Nora from were ever the redhead had dragged her stoic partner off to.

It didn't take Kad very long to find his two Faunus friends, standing around thinking they were being cool by lurking in the shadows of another tunnel by some rest rooms and trash bins, watching people walk by.

Kad approached and silently leaned up against the wall next to Jaxon and Co'Balt.

"So," he posed to them, "Are you two just anti-social, or deliberately trying to make people uncomfortable?"

"Take your pick." Jaxon replied, settling his yellow coat on his shoulders by pulling it down a bit with a hand on each side of the opening.

Co'Balt didn't answer, his head made a dull thud as the back of his horns hit the bricks behind him.

"I hate waiting…" Co'Balt complained.

Jaxon swept his arm down and backhanded Co'Balt lightly in his stomach, the bull Faunus flinched and pushed his partner back. He stood and brought his fists up in a fighting stance. Jaxon stumbled aside trying to contain the guffaws spilling out of his mouth.

Kad grabbed Co'Balt's shoulder and stopped him from tearing into Jaxon.

"You should be happy," Kad told him, "This waiting means that someone thinks you're a badass."

"I suppose…"

"Why they do however, is light years beyond me."

Co'Balt turned on him, wounded pride blatant across his face, "Fuckin what mate? I'll…"

Kad moved and before Co'Balt could blink he was in a headlock a foot off the ground as his leader stood to his full height. His horns pushing against Kad's burly forearm preventing him from suffocating.

"You're a funny guy, take a joke." Kad told him as he dropped the shorter Faunus and brushed a hand playfully across the top if his hard head. Co'Balt just groaned and waved his arms, his silent insult and brush off gesture. For once somewhat censoring his usual vocabulary in public.

"Anyway," Jaxon spoke up, walking away from the wall and looking up and down the now vacant hallway, "We get free food here right?"

* * *

"All this stuff," Sun said waving his arm back to the buffet selection, "And you take cookies?"

"What's your point?" Ruby mumbled through a mouthful of sugar and chocolate pastries.

"Never mind," he quietly said to himself scratching the back of his head with one hand while balancing a plate of fruit in the other looking a table at the open air café. Here on the north side of the stadium everything was completely in shadows lowering the temperature of the air even further. But it was still bright enough out Sun to a quick look around evaluating the seating arrangements.

After a second glance Sun realized who the two people sitting at the only occupied table were. He still wasn't familiar with most people at Beacon, and he only recognized Alicia after getting over the shocking sensation of actually seeing Sage actually smile for once.

They were sitting close to each other facing the stadium, two half eaten sandwich platters in front of them, with the rest of the city as a picturesque backdrop for this momentous occasion.

Sun quickly slid next to his teammate on the left side of the table facing away from the stadium, to Alicia's and Sage's collective right.

Sage was closer to Sun, who reached out and jabbed his friend right below his green hairline above an eye.

Sage swatted his arm away, "Bro, why?" he asked simply in a monotone.

Sun grinned, "Just seeing if I wasn't hallucinating. Something else seemed to be on your face aside from blankness like usual."

Ruby placed herself at the opposite end of the table, to Sun's right. Actually slowing down and not inhaling her food in a few short seconds, giving her something to focus on while she spun her scroll around waiting for any reply from her sister.

Sage turned in his seat slightly to look at his leader, "I'm a very expressive person,"

"You don't even laugh at my jokes." Sun replied,

"That's cause they're never any good."

"I'm hilarious. Two guys walk into a bar."

"I've heard this."

"The third one ducks."

Alicia snorted with laughter and nearly slapped herself in the face leaning back trying to restrain herself. Sun held up and twitched his hands, hoping for more applause and grinning like a madman.

"Eh, Eh?"

"Remind me to start counting the days till you repeat another one." Sage said dryly, shaking his head."

"Well how about…"

Before Sun could delve into his repertoire of jokes again, Alicia's two Faunus teammates came out of nowhere, jumped over the small iron fence slid onto the two seats across from Sun, the two larger boys casting even more shadows across the table.

"What are the odds?" Jaxon asked leaning closer to Alicia, who was blinking away tears of laughter and meet his brown eyed stare.

Sage straightened his posture, reeling back in surprise at their sudden entrance,

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Not you." Co'Balt told him,

Alicia composed herself and glared at her teammate. "What do you want?"

"Nothin,' Jaxon said with a smile, "We were just betting on where you really were."

"Right here," Alicia relpied.

"Yeah of course," Co'Balt chimed in, "Last place we look."

"Duh, why would you keep looking after you've found me?"

"Anyway," Co'Balt began, his left arm resting on the table and his right absently rubbing the tip of that same horn. "You seen Kad? Somehow he got side….never mind."

Kad appeared out of the same stadium doors Ruby and Sun had jut walked out of. He gently slid another bench over with his leg and sat down at the corner between Ruby and Sun, silently shaking his head at Co'Balt and Jaxon.

"There's side tracked and then there is taking another route." He told the bull Faunus waving the fingers of his right hand for emphasis.

Kad continued after taking a quick glance at all the others present. He slouched forward out of habit, "And besides I ran into a certain lost someone." He said pointing to his right at Blake previously unseen behind Kad's bulk, now taking a seat next to her leader on the bench.

Kad rubbed his hands together looking between his team and their companions of the moment, "So… how's things?" He asked them all.

As the others began talking about their various experiences so far in the tournament, Blake slid closer to Ruby so she could speak to her in relative privacy.

"Ruby?" Blake began quietly, "Can you tell me exactly what Yang has told you so far."

Ruby simply pushed her scroll over to her Cat-eared friend, at the same time taking another bite out of the half eaten cookie in her other hand.

Blake flipped through the message thread, which was the only thing up on the screen. Yang had messaged Ruby first, the back and forth didn't tell her anything new. Blake new her blond partner had lost her first match. But Yang was made of some stern stuff a little disappointment and embarrassment wouldn't send her to the hills. Maybe she wanted some alone time but that theory just didn't sit right in Blake's head. Yang would have stuck around to encourage her sister and teammates.

Blake pushed the scroll back over to Ruby, and leaned forward her elbows on the table and both hands under her chin. Her eyes darting back and forth between the others talking.

Sage spoke up, "Anyone know what they're up to next?"

"It's another minor elimination round," Blake answered him, she should have expected everyone to turn to her when she spoke up, but she neatly avoided their gazes looking down at the picnic table.

Kad reached into an inside pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out his scroll. He quickly navigated through information screens. To Blake the scroll looked almost comically small in his right hand. He found the next listings and dropped them into the center of the table for everyone to see.

All the others leaned forward but Sun struck out and took the scroll to read it. Muttering while he looked at the names.

"Nobody, nobody, that guy, shmuck… Hey Blake, you've got a match."

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah it's with Ren, weird I thought…"

Sun never got to finish his idea, Sage reached over and pulled the scroll away from his team leader.

"What ever, moving on, everyone who has already fought is not going to be competing till tomorrow earliest… Hey what do yah know? Battle of the giants, Kad and that Yatsuhashi guy."

"Sweet." Co'Balt grinned and punched his right fist into the opposite palm. "Great exciting day."

"And whichever one of us wins will be kicking your ass probably at some point." Kad told him.

"Probably you, what challenge is a third year compared to a Goliath, eh?"

Kad slapped his left hand down on the table making everyone jump, and balling his fingers into a fist. "I fucking knew it was you."

Co'Balt waved his hands "Pffhh, I'm helping."

Alicia snapped her fingers a few times drawing all eyes to her and stopping Kad and Co'Balt from going any further with this exchange. "You two can be bitches later,"

She bent her right arm back and took the scroll away from Sage and looked at the times,

"We've got a schedule to keep…"

* * *

Yang took a few shaky steps forward, hands clutching her stomach hoping she would not puke her guts out after whatever the hell Raven had just done to her.

"Sorry Yang," Raven said gently, placing a hand on Yang's shoulder trying to steady the other girl.

"It's hard for other people to travel with me like this using my semblance," but that was all of the pity she was going to give Yang at the moment. "But since you insisted coming back here it saves time."

Yang stood up looking around the courtyard outside of the student dorms. It was shocking seeing Beacon so deserted, everyone being down in town for the tournament.

"It's fine," Yang lied. She started walking toward the dorm building, stepping between a row of bushes and onto the path that led to the entrance. Before she entered the dorms she turned around and called back to Raven,

"Just don't get seen alright…"

Up in her room Yang quickly changed into one of her alternative outfits, the same one she had worn when she and her team had been out on the town a few weeks before the breach.

As she was fixing the buckle across her collar bone, Yang started looked around for anything she could write on to tell her sister where she was really going. She quickly found a scrap of loose leaf and scribbled down a sincere apology and explanation. She left the note on Ruby's bed, grabbed her emergency duffel bag of ammunition and other things and climbed onto the window ledge.

Raven had disappeared from the lawn the two of them had appeared on, Yang almost snarled in frustration, looking for likely hiding spots before climbing down ledge to ledge until she was at the base of the tree that ran up this side of the building.

Yang slowly walked out of the shadows, looking for Raven and making her way over to the shallow pools, fountain and carved archways that decorated the main courtyard near the front of the school. The same place that had been the location of her dreams with Raven.

She immediately regretted her course, Professor Goodwitch and Doctor Oobleck both entered the fountain area at the same time Yang did. The two colleagues slowly walked up to Yang who was trying not to look panicky moving her head looking for Raven.

"Afternoon Ms. Xiao Long," Dr. Oobleck said, nodding cheerfully as he walked by,

"I'm sorry for your dreadful stroke of luck my dear, never fear. Any standing in the tournament is not considered in any professional manner."

"Yeah thank's Doc," Yang said brushing her hair and attempting to walk by them.

Goodwitch sensed something amiss and stepped in front of Yang,

"Is something troubling you?" Goodwitch asked, Yang looked down quickly, thinking of a response that wouldn't raise any eyebrows.

"I guess my shit luck, I was hoping I could have lasted a bit longer." Yang replied with a shrug.

Goodwitch nodded seemingly in understanding, "Very well, not to be callous but I'm sure you can sort yourself out. Are you going to be returning to town? I'm sure your teammates will be missing you."

"Yeah I'm on my way," Yang told her with a forced smile.

"I'm sure," Glynda replied with a sly grin. "If you can get back here without a scheduled airship getting back to town should be no problem at all."

Yang nodded, swallowing briefly to quell the sudden surge of anxiety that had just swept through her stomach, and finally got away from her two teachers. She mentally tuned out Doctor Oobleck trying to tell his co-worker about some other little theory that had come to his mind because of their little meeting with Yang.

She stepped through the archway the two of them had came through, angry and anxious to find Raven. The moment she stepped under the carved pillars and stone blocks, Yang felt a hand fall on her right shoulder. Knowing it could only be one person she rounded on Raven.

"What the hell," Yang hissed quietly. "I told you to keep out of sight not dash away too..."

Raven wasn't having any of Yang's attitude, after nearly being seen, without a word she squeezed Yang's shoulder focused and pulled both of them away into a portal.


	29. Ghosts of the past

The two of them reappeared on a windswept rooftop somewhere in downtown Vale.

Yang knew because she could still see Beacon shining up on the cliffs, its lamps flickering on to turn back the encroaching night. Even though there was still plenty of light to see by coming from the red setting sun.

Yang walked closer to the edge of the roof and looked down to get a lay of the land. They were somewhere in the business district she could tell that much, eerie howling sounds flitted around the buildings as the wind went on its way. Yang finished orienting herself while Raven sat cross legged on some air handling equipment then closed her eyes and seemingly going to sleep. Yang saw this, the fact that Raven might need rest after teleporting them both so much did cross her mind.

But Yang wanted her answers,

And she wanted them now.

"So Raven, what do you know?"

"That's rather ambiguous for you Yang. I know a lot of things."

"Please," Yang asked again, while she sat down on some air ducts across from her ally of dubious worth and motivation.

But Raven smiled, opening her eyes while she pulled her weapon onto her lap and began spinning the multicolored cylinder very slowly by walking her fingers along it, each tick eating away another ounce of Yang's patience. And after a few seconds Raven collected herself and spoke.

"I knew your mother, briefly. It was a long time ago, but I saw her enough to remember… All those years ago, she inspired me. And a friend of mine told me all he could about her."

Yang leaned forward, tense with anticipation "What did he say."

"That she had a daughter, you, with some huntsman she knew from her time at Beacon. Before she left for another cause."

"As in?" Yang replied growing impatient.

"She was one of the more vocal White Fang sympathizers among humanity, and I guess actions speak louder than words."

Raven paused when she noticed Yang looking down at the helmet beside her. Raven picked it up and placed it on her lap atop her sword, turning the face to Yang.

"Yes, Yang I did say the White Fang,"

Yang paused trying to phrase her next question delicately, her right hand moved up to scratch her hair while she thought before finally speaking,

"How… are you…" she slowly began.

"Half breed," Raven replied, "My parents were a human and a Faunus. I was mostly brought up by the former. But I don't want to say more right now."

Raven turned the helmet around and stared into its eyes for a quiet moment. Yang couldn't help but wonder aloud about what Raven said.

"I didn't think that was possible,"

Raven looked up and tilted her head silently asking the blond to elaborate,

Yang looked away, "Sorry," she apologized.

"Yeah everybody is…" Raven said with a scowl. "I was lucky I didn't get any really visible heritage. But still I knew, and a lot of other's knew. I got a lot of firsthand experience of all sorts of hate."

She spun her helmet around a few times, lost in memories for a moment before she put the Grimm mask back at her side and looked at Yang again.

"Any way, something happened, I don't know what, I don't know why. But Yang, your mother was killed. Not lost, not missing or imprisoned I saw her body. And I saw them burn it with all the other victims of that night."

Yang sucked in a deep breath and looked down at the ground, clenching her fists gripped on the edge of her seat. Yang's eyes shut tight while she processed this news. Raven attempted to console her in what way she could,

"She was a good person, she started to teach me to fight, a lot of people looked up to her. Never backing down from anything and always there. I'm sorry Yang."

Yang let out a sigh, she wasn't sure what closure she really was looking for when she had started her search all those years ago. What Raven said was just too much to take in at the moment.

If her mother was such a good person why did she still abandon Yang? A hundred new questions burned in her stomach full of raw emotions, but she steeled herself and looked Raven in the eyes.

"How did you learn about me?"

"The day of the funeral there were a lot of people talking. About the past, the future, everything. I heard enough and my friend filled in the rest. Your mom fell in love at Beacon but was too committed to her ideals to stop just yet. So she left her daughter with the father and never looked back. Don't be angry, some people are just like that."

"So you tracked me down because of just that? A story?"

"You could say that," Raven replied bobbing her head around like she was physically trying to sort out her thoughts rolling in her head.

"I guess I got carried away with my imagination. I was the only child my age in our little group of the Fang. Maybe I pictured we could be friends someday, if I ever even found you. I finally learned a bit more about you a couple of months ago, when I arrived in Vale and hooked up with some people in the know. You'd be surprised how many in the shadows were interested in you and your sister."

Yang scowled and dryly spoke up with a small amount of weary sarcasm,

"Great, and sure and you just happened to find me in the middle of Mount _fucking_ Glenn."

"I still really haven't gotten that thank you."

Yang swung her arms out and shrugged her shoulders at the same time,

"Bite me I'm here." She retorted.

"Whatever, I just had a feeling I might be able to trust you." Raven slid her feet down to the roof and laid her hands on her knees preparing to stand, "Like I said I've been tracking this one group of my people, White Fang who have sold out for a future only they want. So I followed them out to Mountain Glenn and saw you and your team starting your shenanigans."

"And you want my help taking them out."

"No I want your help figuring out what they are planning, or being told to do next."

"Oh, that's much better." Yang replied with even more sarcasm.

"I'd appreciate if you take this somewhat seriously Yang. These people are deadly."

"So you say," Yang replied waving her left hand around dismissively.

Raven stood and gripped the edge of her shirt over her left shoulder, she slid the fabric down and exposed a mess of scar tissue.

"First time I got close to them I got this. I'm serious Yang, there are no rules or laws as far as these people are concerned, there is only their goal."

The spike of adrenaline that shot through Yang's chest instantly killed her jumbled up emotions.

"How'd they do that?" She asked Raven, generally curious and sympathetic.

Raven slid her shirt back into place, beginning an explanation while she turned around and bent to gather her things.

"I tried to get to this under cover group in Mistral and tell them about what I knew, but I was a little late you could say."

As Raven spun around Yang tilted her head raising her eyebrows gesturing for some clarification.

"They were dead and their killers almost got me to." Raven hung her head and sighed briefly, "I can't do this on my own Yang," She paused like her next words were almost hurt her mouth, "I need help. If you're anything like your mother, Please..."

Yang rubbed the knuckles of her right hand against the palm of her left, she was still doubtful, but a deal was a deal at least that she knew.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

Blake cringed as she heard the muscles cracking in Kad's shoulders as he rotated them around, loosening up while pacing in the ready up area.

His footsteps echoed over all the other quiet voices chatting spread around the room. Beneath her bow Bake could feel her Faunus ears twitching in the direction of a few conversations.

She hadn't seen Ren so far, Blake didn't want to think that Nora had somehow incapacitated the quiet boy. It was getting so late in the day anything could have happened. And Blake would prefer to advance in the tournament as honestly as possible. All her thoughts about Yang had been put on the back burners of her mind so she could muster as much focus as possible before her first match.

She tightened the ribbons around her arms, finishing off her own preparations for her upcoming duel. She leaned heavily against the wall next to the door they had all come in through, trying to preserve her energy. She was almost lucky that she knew a bit more about Ren's fighting style and how to deal with him. Her plan was going to revolve around tiring him out since she knew he could match her agility, it was going to come down to who would get slow first and lose.

But her impromptu little planning session suddenly ended as Blake was nearly pushed over by another student walking through the doors and almost running straight into her as he took a tight turn around the corner.

She thought she recognized the careless speed demon as one of the Mistral exchange students. Unkempt gray hair and a two tone windbreaker, but she couldn't remember his name.

He brushed past her almost uncomfortably close, before she could ask for or receive an apology and went straight for Kad. Who turned around and faced this newcomer with a deep frown on his face.

Kad greeted his old associate by merely saying his name and nodding in recognition,

"Mercury…"

He bent his neck almost pain fully backwards to look up at Kad, crossing his arms and cocking his stance, acting like they could see eye to eye. He remained that way for a few moments.

Irritated, Kad ended their quiet standoff "I'm a lot of things but I'm not telepathic, what do you want?"

"Just dropping by," Mercury said with the smuggest smile Kad had ever seen him put on.

"And being a nuisance."

"Whatever, not as much of one you've been."

"You got something to say?"

"No, just expect a talk tonight."

"Fuck off."

Mercury just smiled more, "Gladly," he said spinning on his heels and promptly exiting the room back the way he came. Blake was curious, she didn't think Kad hung out with any of the exchange students and the little exchange with Mercury had raised her eyebrows slightly.

Blake took a few steps toward APRC's leader "You know him?"

"Obviously," He replied dryly, before he could elaborate a deep male voice crackled to life over the loud speakers.

_"Round four contestants please step into the arena and find your match up."_

Kad let out a deep sigh secretly relieved having narrowly dodged another bullet coming from his past. Even though Blake could have cared less at the moment

"Shall we?" He asked Blake, turning his left palm up and sweeping the same arm to the stadium door.

* * *

That last member of team CFVY was about two heads shorter then himself. Yatsuhashi bowed in recognition when Kad stood in front of him. Kad reciprocated the gesture with a brief nod before drawing his knife and taking his ready stance.

Ren was checking his pistols while Blake approached, he was standing more to the middle of their pad which wasn't illegal, they could stand anywhere they wanted on their half. So Ren was already planning to close the distance.

Blake's right hand reached up to the hilt of her sword, she crouched and brought her left across her chest ready for action.

Ren raised Storm Flower, the shared name for his pair of pistols. Silently waiting out the last few seconds before the duels began. Blake could respect his down to business attitude.

As the spotlights flicked to their dimmer state, Blake jumped and flipped backwards, using her semblance as Ren charged slashed his blades through the shadow clone. As quick as he could he brought his arms up to block, Blake fell out of the air and cut down with Gambol Shroud still in its' blade sheath, using gravity to her full advantage. His feet off the ground briefly Ren was thrown back a step.

Yatsuhashi dashed forward he reached over his shoulder and brought his giant curved sword into a deadly arc down, Kad swung his knife right and deflected the strike into the ground. Following with the momentum he swung his left fist into the side of Yatsuhashi's head, his aura flared and dropped as stars danced across his eyes, then blindly struck up backhanded trying to get some room to recover.

Blake separated her blades and stood waiting for Ren to come to her, and he wasted no time. Jumping forward and kicking out with his right leg.

His foot hit another shadow clone, but this time Blake had rolled forward under him and spun around then swung. Ren did as well and her katana cracked into the blade of the pistol in his right hand and he punched forward with the other.

Kad ducked and stepped back, Yatsuhashi's sword nearly clipped him. Kad punched low, right then left too brutal short blows into Yatsuhashi's stomach, dropping his aura to the barest green

Blake didn't want to use her semblance again, she leaned to the side and Ren missed. His jab was light anyway there wasn't much force behind it. Blake spun right and jumped smacking her sheath across Ren's legs. He skipped to the side in response, bringing both his weapons back over his head and down at Blake, she crossed her swords in front of her. When Ren struck Blake couldn't match his strength and was hit on her shoulders.

Kad laid his knife back across his forearm. Yatsuhashi spun and cut in one smooth turn, Kad stopped the hooked blade dead in its path. The blow probably would have cut a decent sized tree in two but his arm barely flinched, held high to the right.

Spinning back around the other way, Yatsuhashi only hit empty space when Kad ducked below the follow through. He lashed out with a strong right kick, but Kad caught him by the ankle and threw him onto his back.

Blake brought her arms low and cut Ren's cheek lightly with the tip of her Katana, it wasn't much but it made him blink. That was all the opportunity she needed to jump and kick out with both feet, sending Ren skidding backwards and coughing. Blake went in the opposite direction. She landed on her left and rolled on that shoulder back to her feet.

She bent her right arm back, and Gambol Shroud collapsed down into its grapple hook which Blake threw as hard as she could right at Ren who ducked and fell flat on the ground. He spun around and fired once low at Blake. She couldn't move fast enough and the low velocity dumb round knocked the wind out of her and her aura down another notch.

Yatsuhashi quickly jackknifed back onto his feet, both hands on the hilt of his sword angled to his left crouched and ready for the next round. Kad was more than happy to oblige. Gripping his knife normal again he jumped in the air spun right and jabbed down,

The orange blade moved up and the point of Kad's knife struck the widest part of Yatsuhashi's weapon. He stumbled back half a step then recovered and struck at Kad with his sword hilt.

Kad turned right and pushed on his shoulder sending his foe stumbling, his left hand dropped to his chain and Kad spun it out and snagged it around Yatsuhashi's feet. It tangled them up, but the shorter trainee remained standing. Kad flung the linked steel away, the slack circled a few more times around Yatsuhashi, a couple loops around his both legs but the majority wrapped up his right.

Ren rolled forward spun and kicked at Blake's legs, She flipped through the air and cut with both blades down at Ren. Each hit his legs once and chipped a little more at his aura and endurance. As he came to his feet Ren punched at the cat Faunus aiming for Blake's stomach to stun her.

She tried to move back, Ren didn't hit her full force he only succeeded in pushing her back. Which Blake was more than happy with but Ren ran forward to close the distance.

She spun and tried to keep her blades moving, Ren was fast and they circled around each other trading strikes on their extremities and rare harder hits on bodies, their duel turning into the endurance test as Blake knew it would.

Yatsuhashi cut back at Kad again two handed with all his might, Kad moved, he leaned forward and caught the swing, intercepting the hilt and latching his left hand down between both Yatsuhashi's own. Kad pulled back, his iron grip and brutal strength ripped the sword away and dropped it behind him.

Kad twisted and seized the shorter trainee by the throat. He lifted Yatsuhashi up and then threw him down at the floor.

He hit the ground with a violent crash shaking the arena floor. Yatsuhashi coughed and laid stunned on the ground his strength lost and aura almost spent. Yatsuhashi coughed trying to get his breath back while twisting on the floor. Quickly he took stock of his odds, his sword was gone, his aura was practically gone, he shakily pushed himself up on his right hand. Holding his left across his chest gesturing he had enough.

He accepted there was no shame in admitting defeat.

Their pad was illuminated and Kad's name glowed green amongst the list of combatants high above his head, Yatsuhashi's turned red. The first victory and the first loss of this round.

Blake ignored the lights flashing back on elsewhere, Ren was slowing down but that didn't matter, she was too. Their auras were practically matched right above the red.

Holding both swords parallel Blake made her final move, she batted the pistol in Ren's right, while his guard was down she jumped. Landed with her left leg on Ren's hip, dropping her katana Blake grabbed a fistful of Ren's long hair and leant backwards still turning. He couldn't resist their combined momentum and fell to the ground. As he came to knees and took aim at his friend, Blake's cleaver sheath smacked into his forehead finally battering through his aura and knocking Ren to the ground.

And ending their duel.

Blake slouched trying to catch her breath, Ren rolled onto his stomach and tried to stand. While shaking on his hands and knees Ren felt a helping hand grab his right arm and bring him to his feet.

Blake made sure that he was too banged up, Ren sighed and grimaced. Thinking on how he was going to deal with being the first member of team JNPR to be eliminated. Blake sympathized.

"It's okay," She told Ren, "What's the worst that could happen next?"

"Considering who I have for a partner, anything"

"Well that's true who knows? She might do something so horrible like try and make you feel better."

Ren didn't have a response to that. The two of them could only restrain themselves for a moment before they dissolved into sputters of laughter.


	30. The end of the beginning

**A/N I'm slow not dead. Heavy Sigh, I've got to stop writing in the middle of the night.**

* * *

Weiss rejoined Ruby and Blake shortly before the end of their day in town. She briefly apologized in what Blake considered a halfhearted manner before the three students left for the evening.

None of them had seen Yang on the airship during the quiet flight back to Beacon. And they hadn't spotted their blond friend on the way across campus back to their dorm room, neither had anyone from team JNPR. Yang had said she would be gone for a while but this late was pushing the definition of that phrase.

Weiss took a seat on the low bookcase in front of their window Blake sat sideways on the chair in front of her desk at the foot of her bed. And Ruby sat cross legged on Weiss's bottom bunk bed.

"Any ideas?" Blake asked her two friends.

Ruby sighed before answering, "No, we can't do anything, she at least warned us and she's a free person. Yang can blow off the festival however she wants."

"She'd still come back to the dorm, right?" Weiss asked.

"Evidently not…" Blake replied, narrowing her eyes at the heiress.

"Yes I know that Blake." Weiss stood, crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her stance.

"Don't get an attitude princess." Came the Faunus's response

Weiss held up her hands to try and stop Blake before she lost control. "Okay calm down, so what do we know?"

"Something between zip and nothing." Ruby said quietly before falling back onto the red sheets, staring disheartened at the bottom of her bed hanging above.

Blake was suspicious, "And you care all of a sudden? I seem to recall hearing you say this wasn't a problem Weiss…"

"Well you were mistaken."

"No, and then you ran off for the whole day. Care to…"

"My father and my sister are in town."

Blake's eyes went wide at that little trinket of information Weiss had suddenly dumped on them. She didn't say anything else but shot to her feet in alarm. Ruby sat up as well to stare blankly at her whitehaired partner.

Weiss looked back and forth between her two teammates. She shook her head slightly and leaned forward expecting some form of comment from either of them.

Blake stuttered trying to think of one. Instincts honed over years in the White Fang were telling her this was not good. If there was a Schnee in your area it was generally a good idea to get out. And now she was in the unfortunate position being on the same team as one of the heirs to the whole Schnee Empire.

Ruby finally found her voice "Is everything all right?"

"They're just visiting."

"Have you talked to them?"

Weiss huffed quietly, "Not yet exactly."

Blake managed to calm down a bit, half of her felt genuine concern for Weiss. The other half wondered what her old comrades would think if they knew that, but before she could speak the heiress addressed them both.

"Listen everything will be fine with them. I can dodge around until the end of the tournament or at least until we find Yang. And that is that, I suggest we all get to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Right, of course." Blake responded, sitting back down and turning to rest her head on her hands at the desk, lost in thought and slowly falling asleep. Weiss walked to her closet to prepare for bed and Ruby scrambled up to her bunk.

She fell down like a log, deciding to skip her usual preparations so she could let her worries fade into the blissful nothingness of unconsciousness. But she nearly jumped to the ceiling in surprise at the sound and feeling of paper crumpling beneath her arms. Ruby didn't think she had left any of her notes out. She took the now misshapen scrap and looked over it recognizing Yang's scratchy fast handwriting style easily,

_Ruby,_

_I'm sorry I've left you and I really don't have time o explain. I have to leave for a bit maybe a few days. I didn't tell any of you but there's this girl, she saved my life on the train from Mountain Glenn, and she's been communicating with me ever since. She want's my help so I have to repay her and I wouldn't abandon you guys, under normal circumstances but she says she knows about my birth mother. I can't waste this opportunity and I don't want you guys to miss the tournament. Ruby, I don't think you can understand I just have to know. I love you, stay safe, Yang._

In disbelief Ruby read the note again three more times, but one thought stuck in her head and just refused to leave. She scowled and crumpled the note into a ball and threw it into the waste basket on the other side of the room. Blake turned around looking at her leader puzzled.

But Ruby said nothing. She turned onto her side and faced the wall, quietly holding back her frustration and anger.

_I don't think you can understand._

* * *

_Vale Business District_

"I know this place," Yang recognized the doors across the street that marked the entrance to Junior's nightclub. The most exclusive underworld hotspot in Vale which was hidden behind a façade of dirty brick walls and rusty old style décor.

"Good," Raven replied, "But we're not going in."

Yang wasn't upset, Junior was useful but she didn't really like the club or more accurately its usual clientele.

"Then why are we here?" She asked her accomplice, "This was a good start, but why would we come here if not for information?"

"Because we aren't here for information, we're here for them."

Raven pointed to a box truck parked in an alleyway down the street from the club. Yang could see shadows moving framed in the midnight shadows by brake lights behind the truck. Up in the cab a puff of smoke and tiny red light from a cigarette made the face of the driver glow briefly, Yang could see his stern expression and little tusks running parallel with his jaw bone.

"Lets' see," Yang started, "Shady business place sorry to profile, but Faunus driver. Despite no uniforms…. White Fang movers?"

Raven nodded and began walking down the street "As far as I can tell. This is one of the only teams I've been able to regularly track."

Yang followed her "What are they doing?"

"Distract the driver and we'll see. I'll sneak into the back once you have his attention."

Raven turned back up the road, looking along buildings for a fire escape or ladder she could use to climb to the roofs without drawing attention with her semblance. Yang ran a hand through her hair and tried to think, seconds later she put on her brightest smile and made a beeline for the driver.

* * *

"Excuse me sir?"

The Faunus sucked in a startled breath and dropped his cigarette. He went absolutely still, hands now clutched to the steering wheel in panic. His expression changed to a different tone of shock when he noticed the blond girl hanging on his rear view mirror.

Yang smiled and tried not to notice the fumes wafting out of the truck. She could see Raven waving at her from atop the building adjacent getting ready to leap.

"Have you seen a dog running around?"

The Faunus blinked, "A what?"

"This little dog," Yang held up her right hand pinching her fingers together for emphasis, "Short legs, white and gray, pointy ears. I can't seem to find him and…"

Yang stopped at a whistle from the drivers' comrades in the alley. He looked backwards and then at Yang again,

"Look miss," he said "I'm sorry but I haven't seen any dog. I gotta go, so could you get off my door?"

Raven landed silently on the box truck, she crouched flat on her stomach to keep out of sight. Yang brought her hand down on the window,

"Are you sure mister? I'm really worried."

He didn't reply, but opened the door and forced Yang to jump down to the ground. The Faunus stepped out with an angry scowl, slammed the door shut and then moved back to the others behind him. The the ragtag group disappeared into a side door to a warehouse.

Raven flipped down into the cargo compartment, rolled over and crouched behind a wooden crate. The driver had gone into the dimly lit door to help bring out some last bit s of equipment. Raven peeked over the box to make sure she was clear and then turned to the boxes stowed further forward in the back.

She crouched and popped the first case at the bottom of a very tall stack open. Inside were four assault rifles, the cheap bull pup carbines favored by the White Fang. She moved a few similar boxes trying to look for something out of the ordinary. The White Fang was always running guns, she was after bigger deals.

Two rapid knocks echoed through the still air in the truck Raven spun around, hand on her sword. Yang was halfway up the back checking in on her partner. Raven frowned and pointed to the door. Yang turned to keep one eye on it, the other concentrating on the activities inside the truck

Raven forced open the latches on one of the bigger crates she could move from the stack. She opened it a hair length and immediately slammed it back down. Her face turning another shade paler.

She moved through the boxes some more noting other crates like the one whose contents had given her a panic attack. There were two others. And she had no idea if there had been any other shipments. Yang noted her sped up movements and sensed Raven's fear. But she had no idea what was in the box.

The sound of a screeching door made both of them pause, Raven scrambled out of the truck and Yang jumped after her. Raven pointed to a dumpster nearby and took a hold of Yang's arm to drag her back behind it as well. The two of them crouched in the deeper shadows and listened to the voices moving closer.

A deep male voice was talking to several others, at least judging by the echoes of footsteps.

"Don't worry you have your money, you can put your worries behind you."

Another countered him "Sure, if I had any amount of trust in you dogs at all."

"We're professionals."

"By your own damn standards, now get the fuck out of here."

"I'm hurt Junior, I might think you're trying to get rid of us."

"Go piss up a rope, and tell your boss, whoever the hell it is I'm done. Torchwick was bad enough, I'm a business man." There was a pause and a rustle of expensive fabric. "And revolutions are not good for my business."

They heard one set of feet walked away. The first voice spoke again in a mocking tone.

"Meeeh, I had to keep bombs in my expensive headache salon, Phppt."

There was a quick sound of a hand striking some ones' head, then another male berated the first for his outburst.

"Quiet… Did someone touch the crates?"

Yang's eye's went wide as she held in a gasp. Raven remained still as stone and absolutely silent. But she clutched Yang's arm a bit harder, either to reassure the blond or warn her.

The whole group moved over to their items. Raven had shut all the cases but they were definitely out of order. They heard the sound of at least two men climb up. Some words were exchanged but neither of the hiding girls heard them. The rear door was closed and the engine roared to life as the truck pulled onto the road a few moments later.

Raven still held Yang down just to make sure they were now truly alone. As they stood, Yang wrenched her arm free and turned to speak.

"Bombs? Really in the city?" she half rhetorically asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Atlas area denial devices, but yeah just like what they used in the breach. Those guys have at least three of them. Jeez how could the northerners be so careless..."

"Alright," Yang replied, "There aren't many uses for bombs. Can I go now?"

"And do what? We can't go to the police or huntsmen it would take too long to explain everything. People don't get weapons like that unless they intend to use them. Let's see where they are going."

Yang groaned in disappointment, she wanted to get back to Beacon sometime in the night but that wasn't looking likely. Surprisingly Raven bowed her head forward, almost like an apology for a moment. But her eyes were hard as iron when she looked back at Yang.

"We'll track this bunch and see their hideout, if we can't figure out a way to break them up ourselves we'll get some authorities and I'll consider us even. Alright?"

Yang thought for a moment, "Fine," she cracked the knuckles on both of her hands. "But the truck is leaving."

Raven smiled, "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

* * *

The two of them ran across the downtown rooftops as fast as they could. Jumping from building to building and ducking through a portal conjured by Raven whenever they hit a road to wide to jump across.

The streets below them were nearly deserted, their target could have easily outran its' unknown pursuers but seemed to be obeying the traffic signs for the most part. So Yang and Raven were able to easily keep pace.

Until the truck made a sharp right turn and disappeared down a deep dark tunnel. They were close to the edge of the city. Yang could see the cliffs in the distance, the rocks a deeper shade of black then the night sky high above their head. The two girls stopped on the edge of a roof and caught their breath.

"What is it with these guys and underground?" Yang wondered

"Better concealment then the warehouses they've been using lately." Raven answered, "Plus I think they've run out of bullheads so no need for that kind of space. This is good."

"It's gonna be bad down there if we go after them."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Are you serious? They could have a fortress in there and we'd walk into a death trap."

Raven leaned forward to take a closer look at the tunnel searching the dark for any sentries,

Seeing no way to argue against this course of action, Yang paused and thought out a plan of action. "Maybe we should scout for some storm drains or man holes. Catch em by surprise.

Surprisingly Raven agreed "Yeah that' be good, but not now…. I'm tired." She elaborated at the huntress's puzzled look.

"It's not going to do either of us any good going in there half awake. Just a few hours of rest You can take first watch, keep an eye out."

Raven slid down into a side corner of the rooftop, she closed her eyes and went into a light slumber with the ease of a long practiced habit. Yang took the corner opposite of her, careful to make sure that most of her shining mess of hair was down out of sight. Any activity in the tunnel could be easily heard, so she didn't need to be worried about that at least.

Unfortunately that left room for her other troubles to take center stage in her brain again. She mindlessly wound a few strands around her fingers lost in contemplation and worry.

But Yang couldn't leave these thoughts alone. "How can you be so calm?"

Raven shifted awake, "This isn't my first time Yang, I know these people. I know their methods, their tactics, everything. I know what I'm doing and there is no need for second guessing… Now are you done?"

Yang turned away, she crossed her arms and looked at the sky.

_It'll all be over tomorrow_

That's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

Kad had stayed up all night, facing the ceiling and pretending to sleep while his team went about their business before they too retired. It was close to dawn and he still hadn't talked to Cinder. And it irritated him to no end how Mercury and Emerald had played him.

His musing was shattered by the sound of his scroll vibrating with an inbound message. The springs in his mattress creaked and groaned when he rolled onto his left to see what it was. Four simple words that sent a spike of anticipation through his veins

_Phase three starts now._


	31. The point where it breaks

**A/N Okay, my old computer melted I had to get a new one and I lost all the work I did on this chapter so far, and a fair bit of motivation along with it. Otherwise this would have been out much sooner. Can't promise when the next one will come out. School and stuff, but now stuff really starts to happen, So...**

* * *

The first tournament matches were much earlier this morning. The sun had barely broken through the shadows of the night when everyone in Beacon started waking up and began getting ready for the events to come.

Time flew by fast and before many knew it, all the youngster's still competing were in their prep rooms while the first crowds started to trickle into the stadium eager for the first matches of the day.

Kad was hanging around one of the many ready areas, nodding to acquaintances and once again trying to track down his two Faunus friends.

He found them near the entrance to the arena standing next to Cardin and Dove, and Kad swore he saw money exchanging hands.

Jaxon looked up and waved his leader over. "Finally got un-lost, ehh?"

Kad only answered him with another question. "What are you four doing?"

"We're just doing some healthy speculation…"

"We?" Kad asked looking sideways at Co'Balt.

The bull Faunus shrugged, "Him."

"Thought so, anyway who's up?"

"Me." Cardin said swinging his mace up to rest on his right shoulder with a grin. Dove smirked at his leader's confidence. Co'Balt and Jaxon collectively rolled their eyes.

"Good match?" Kad asked.

Cardin grinned some more, "Get to finally show Arc who's the boss."

Kad raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Overconfident much?"

"No," he replied "Come on? Its Jaune and besides it's only been like what? Six months since Nikos has had him going?"

Kad shook his head, "Key phrase _Nikos_ has had him going …You know you're bigger then him, if you just go bash him you'll win easy."

"I don't need your advice."

"Yeah, you went to combat school."

"Allegedly…" Co'Balt chimed in cynically.

Cardin turned on the Faunus, he held up his empty hand and shrugged, daring Co'Balt to continue "He still faked his way in here I can take him."

That was no longer a surprise to this majority of team APRC, Winchester had kindly shared that little fact with Kad and his team several weeks ago. But same as before Kad knew it wasn't his problem,

"As long as you don't try dicking around with him. Focus." He said jabbing to fingers to the side of Cardin's head for emphasis.

With that Kad slapped Cardin's shoulder to try and encourage him to get going. Cardin walked to the doors but turned around to quickly flash a thumbs up at his friends. Kad just flicked his hands trying to usher Cardin through the great doors.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were finishing their warm up routine. A well-rehearsed dance with their swords and shields that they had done many times since Pyrrha had agreed to train him. They tapped their blades together and moved back and forth, hitting the other's shield and then blocking the return strike.

Again and again, faster and faster, until Jaune took a step back feeling all the muscles in his arms relaxed and ready. Pyrrha smiled at him while she brought her weapon back up onto her back.

"You've got nothing to worry about Jaune, what's the worst that could happen?"

He scratched his chin and thought for a moment, "Broken arms, broken legs, broken ribs, bruises, cuts, beat downs, beat ups… Should I go on?"

Pyrrha didn't find him funny at all at the moment. Jaune laughed and tried to reassure her.

"It's fine. I'm more worried about you at the moment."

She blinked in surprise and blushed fair bit, "Me? No, I've done all this before and I beat this guy before in training. Just seriously Jaune watch out. This is a real tournament, Cardin is going to take this as seriously as he can."

He collapsed his shield and took her hands in his own for a second, "It's alright, but still let's just get this over with. I owe you a real date remember?"

* * *

Cardin swung his mace down overhead again, Jaune caught the full force of it on his shield. When Cardin brought his arms back for another crushing blow, Jaune tucked and rolled away crouching and waiting for the other boy to move.

Cardin didn't press the initiative, He took his mace in both hands and began to circle left around Jaune who mirrored his movements step for step, planning and thinking about his next strike.

He jumped forward and thrust at Cardin, who leaned, dodged then swung with the hilt of his mace and connected straight into Jaune's head.

He blinked and blindly turned to slam the top of his shield into Cardin's stomach. Cardin lost his breath and took a step back in reflex.

He roared and swung his mace right to left across at shoulder height, Jaune blocked and cut at Cardin's arm. Crocea Mors scraped across his aura and Cardin stepped forward and punched Jaune in the stomach, lifting him a few inches off the floor before Jaune collapsed, gasping on the ground.

Cardin grinned and swung his mace up from his ankle at Arc. Jaune rolled backwards, otherwise he probably would have been thrown out of the arena. He crouched and turned to slash his sword into Cardin's knees.

Jaune sprang to his feet, their fight dissolved into a swirling melee, mace and sword going for outstretched limbs and pulling back. Jaune pushed with his shield where he could, Cardin kept trying to land hits with his elbows and feet when he leaned close enough.

Both of their auras slowly whittle down into yellow.

* * *

Jaxon was holding out his scroll with a live link to all of the camera feeds covering the duels. Co'Balt was watching too, on his partner's right, Dove was crowded close on Jaxon's left. Kad stood towering behind all of them.

Cardin was almost evenly matched with Arc. Which was a surprise to all four of them, but still.

"He's over extending…" Kad said, mostly to himself.

Co'Balt spoke up a little bit, "If Arc beat's him I'm gonna be pissed."

"Why?" Kad asked, "Did you put money on Cardin?"

"No, but I can already hear the smugness when Jaune tries to brag," He laid his hand on Keila strapped to his right hip, "Makes me want to start chewing on thing's I'm not supposed to."

All four of them flinched back a little, when Cardin swept Jaune's legs out from under him and was able to follow through quickly and smash him hard to the ground with his mace in Arc's stomach."

Dove grinned and laughed "That's not gonna be good tomorrow,"

"Or in the next two minutes," Jaxon added,

A falling flash of red and gold almost off screen caught Kad's eye, he reached down with his right hand and grabbed the screen to try and get a closer look.

Jaxon shrugged him off, "Come on man," he pleaded, "This is just getting good."

"Who else is fighting?" Kad asked him,

"Does it matter?"

"Well I think Pyrrha is getting her shit pushed in, how about that?"

The three shorter boy's looked up at each other in a quick double take, Jaxon swiped back through menus and found the link to the appropriate duel.

Co'Balt blinked in surprise "Well that's not good."

* * *

_Her semblance wasn't working, _

She didn't know how, she didn't know why,

But her semblance wasn't working. She couldn't move the metal she still sensed and the champion of Mistral was starting to panic.

Pyrrha tried to stay calm, but Mercury was flipping and kicking at Akouo and she felt fears she was unaccustomed to as she tried to back away,

She was losing,

Their duel had started out much like before. Mercury charged and spun kicking high and flipping back out of her reach before she could counter. He tried to work around her shield. Pyrrha knew she could take some stray hits here and there and still not be in danger.

Until once more Mercury kicked Milo from her hand, which went numb from the force of his strike. Mercury spun and snapped his heel high at her head. She brought up her empty hand to try and deflect the boot just like she had done before.

But nothing happened when she focused, her hand tingled and Mercury kicked her in the head.

She stumbled a few paces and touched her forehead and gold band in shock.

Mercury turned again, Pyrrha crouched down and let his foot sail over her. She blocked his knee when he came back swinging with momentum. Pyrrha jabbed at him with a closed fist, he side stepped grabbed her wrist pushed her shoulder then threw her past him down to the ground.

* * *

Jaune leaned to the right under the upper cut from Cardin. He struck back left and jammed the hilt of his sword into Cardin's ribs, then pushed again with his shield. And Cardin retaliated with a clumsy downward blow with both his elbows hammering on Jaune's shoulders.

Both their aura's flickered on red, Jaune brought his sword back, He knew he could cut through the last of his old bully's protection quick as a whip,

But he stopped,

At a sound,

A familiar female voice, and a shout of surprise and pain.

Jaune turned away for a fraction of a second.

And Cardin knocked him to the ground and out with another fast round house swing.

Jaune fell hard and rolled on his stomach coughing and winded. But he didn't care at the moment all his attention was focused on Pyrrha nearly next to him. So close but so far only a few squares away.

So shocked to see Pyrrha nearly on her knee's her Akouo moving up painfully slow. And Mercury wearing a psychotic grin, as he leapt and smashed his boots into the side of her head.

And Pyrrha fell, her aura gone, limp and unconscious on the ground.

Jaune scrambled to his feet, dropped Crocea Mors and knelt next to his friend.

He gently lifted her head up a few inches onto his lap.

Pyrrha opened her eyes slowly, they rolled around un-focused for a minute, before she closed them again. But she reached up and gently grabbed Jaune's wrists for comfort.

Jaune was on the verge of panic, "Pyrrha? Pyrrha, talk to me."

She held on tighter for a moment so at least she heard. Jaune couldn't believe it. The audience was rather quiet at the moment. He didn't know much about head injuries, but it was starting to look like Pyrrha had a concussion.

A few thought's fueled by panic floated through the haze of fear in his head,

_Brain injury, spine trauma, aura strength when taxed._

_This can't be happening…._

Jaune didn't see where Mercury went. He sat there holding his friend until, he heard more boot steps approaching him. Two medics in white uniforms came up silently. One pulled Jaune away and the other helped lay Pyrrha's head back, he forced open one of her eye lids and flicked a small flashlight on and off of her pupil. And he spoke trying to see if she knew what day it was or where they were.

Jaune slowly backed away, he wasn't listening to what the other medic was telling him.

He stood by, hoping and praying that everything would be alright.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Blake all turned, looking back and forth at each other. Their front row seats in the stands had given them a perfect view of what had just happened and now the aftermath of it.

The invincible Pyrrha Nikos, finally down and beaten.

Ruby leaned closer to the rail, concern all across her face. The announcer called out the times for the next bouts, in what seemed to them a far too cheerful tone of voice. But none of the girls really heard him. By some unspoken agreement the three of them rose from their seats and turned to the stair well.

Their friends would need them.

Weiss took the lead, followed close behind by Blake and Ruby. The red and black pair started throwing ideas back and forth.

"She couldn't block him…"

"Pyrrha wouldn't panic like that…"

"Her head must be ringing…"

"Jaune looked so stunned…"

Blake and Ruby were lost deep in speculation, far too distracted to notice that Weiss had frozen dead in her tracks, causing her teammates collide and stumble. They looked up to see the Ice Queen locked in place by the sight of her twin sister standing directly in her path.

Winter's facial features were the mirror image of her elder sister's, minus any scaring. Her pure white hair was cut shorter than Weiss's, the pony tail sticking up from the top of her head ran down straight between her shoulder blades to the middle of her back. This was held together by a tiara matching her sister's, and a band composed of many small and multicolored crystals.

She wore a light grey all in one dress and jacket, with a concealed zipper up her left side. The sleeves and skirt didn't flare much away from her body as they moved to her extremities. The color changed to a more white tone the further to her slender wrists, and hands which she held behind her back at the moment. Tight black leggings and small low heeled white shoes completed her outfit. What a well to do young lady from Atlas would wear for a day out on the town.

Or to ambush her older sister when she least expected it.

Weiss's surprise only showed for a moment when she stopped, "Winter?!" she stuttered before composing herself. Straightening up and laying her hands atop one another, as her practiced, polished, well-mannered tone of voice took over on instinct.

"What brings you here?"

Winter bowed slightly, both to Weiss and the others "I am here to collect you sister."

Weiss's left eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch in suspicion for a moment before brought up her half practiced rebuttal. "Not now, I have things to attend to."

Winter smiled, "Sorry, but no you do not. You don't have a duel today, and anything else can wait."

"You can't seriously believe you…"

"Father wishes it. Now Weiss."

Ruby edged up around her partner on the left, she raised a hand in greeting at Winter, "Hi, sorry but could you give us a moment?"

It was not really a question, Ruby took Weiss by the arm and pulled her back.

Blake crossed her arms and looked undaunted right at the other rich girl. Winter tilted her head up and her pale blue eye's returned the stare with all the warmth of the tip of an Atlesian mountain.

"You have to go," Ruby whispered to her partner.

Weiss scowled, "No, This can wait, you saw…"

Ruby interrupted her, "Weiss just go, the sooner you put in an appearance the sooner they'll leave you alone. Right?"

The older girl sighed in resignation, she bowed her head and closed her eyes but Ruby squeezed her arm in support.

"Who knows?" She said with a smile, "You may even have fun."

"Obviously I haven't told you enough about my family…"

Ruby just smiled some more, she turned tapped Blake on the arm and the two of them quietly walked away. Leaving Weiss with her sister.

Her sister who was suddenly smiling ear to ear. Winter's tone of voice rose a few octaves and she threw her arms around Weiss in a bear hug.

"It's so good to see you sis!"

Weiss was mad this little side tunnel was empty otherwise her hyperactive sister would have kept up her façade for at least another nano-second or two. Winter grabbed her hand and started to pull Weiss along, babbling about what a great day they were going to have.

* * *

At the main entrance door, Winter slowed down and took a few calming breaths. Weiss could see the big limo outside which her father had requisitioned for their day out on the town. The two of them looked at each other quickly, silently checking the other to make sure that they both were presentable, before they walked outside.

A servant, slash bodyguard in a suit was standing by the front passenger door. He moved back and opened the rear door for the two heiresses. Winter stepped in first followed closely by Weiss.

The engine came to life and the family began their drive out into Vale.

Their father was sitting directly to the right of the door, Mr. Schnee wore a pressed grey suit and overcoat. His once black hair was graying and thinning, aside from the light facial hair that had escaped his attention this morning. Dark shoes down on the white carpet, and a bright blue tie perfectly centered on his chest.

His daughter's settled in, but he didn't immediately put down the clipboard and report he had been reading. Nearly half an hour passed in uncomfortable silence before he finally turned to both of them.

He smiled at least, but Weiss knew how quickly his moods could change so she remained reserved for a moment.

She thought she sense a note of sarcasm in his voice, "I'm so glad that you decided to join us Weiss."

"You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble…"

"What? I can't still spoil my daughter when I'm in town?"

"I didn't say that."

He laughed for a moment, "How have you been?"

"Well, Beacon has…. been enlightening." Weiss said after a moment's pause.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mr. Schnee leaned back some into his leather seat. "Do you get along with your team?"

"So far," Weiss replied "Some can be pests but I appreciate them, and they value my skills."

"Do they listen to you?"

"Well enough,"

"Good, I wouldn't expect anything less from my daughter."

_Nothing less maybe something more, _she thought to herself.

"Do you really think I'm doing good?"

Her father frowned for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"You're not going to try and convince me to come back and learn the ropes of the company. I remember some implied things when I left. Why this change of mood?"

Winter flinched a little next to Weiss, she had seen a lot of arguments between these too start for a lot less. All in the rather polite ways that their family always had their arguments. Nobles didn't yell, that was for the animals and lower classes.

Mr. Schnee sucked in a breath and sighed through clenched teeth, "Let me be frank with you Weiss, I realize that-"

When Weiss tried to recall this moment later when their conversation was suddenly interrupted in thunder and fire, she couldn't exactly describe what it had felt like,

First there was the flash.

Not really a flash outside just her eye's playing tricks on her as the ground suddenly rose up beneath the wheels of their car, and then sank down into the void left behind by the Atlas made bomb, left in the path of the limo. Other people reported hearing a loud noise all the way across town.

The only thing Weiss could hear was ringing,

All three Schnees hit the ceiling and then crashed back down and around the cabin as their car rolled and came to a stop in the pit.

Weiss's head snapped around, hitting the blast resistant windows and the armored ceiling, before she fell out of her over designed car seat. To weak and battered to do anything but let herself fall unconscious.


	32. Change of plans

_Thirty minutes before the blast._

High fives of varying enthusiasm were shared all around when Cardin emerged victorious from his duel. Cardin could barely contain himself,

"Told you so, told you so!" he chanted over and over,

Co'Balt started grumbling, "Never mind Arc being smug, how are we gonna shut you up?"

Jaxon held out a handful of lien in a low pass to Dove, "Just remember we don't have anywhere to hide the body bro."

Cardin shut his mouth and looked at Jaxon slightly perplexed. The lion Faunus didn't bat an eye, he stared straight at Cardin, arms crossed and silent.

Kad broke the awkward stale mate, "That was a joke buddy."

"Tell you something actually funny," Cardin said grinning once again, "The look on Jaune's face when Nikos went down."

"Won't be so funny if you have to fight the guy who did it next…"

The ginger boy turned paler than usual. "Thanks for that thought."

"I'm here to help."

With nothing else to wait for Kad, Jaxon, and Co'Balt left the other two and began to walk a circuit around the arena first floor. It wasn't long before they were joined by Alicia.

Which at least Jaxon found surprising, when they ran into the last member of their team loitering by a side entrance, alone.

"Well," he said, "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I might," she replied, "Actually want to see you guys."

"Shocking," Co'balt added,

"It's better than sitting around all day because Sage volunteered to hang with Scarlet."

"Fair enough, we were about to head out to town. Care to join us."

She waved to the exit, with a smile, "Where are we going?"

"Weapon shop, I need some shit."

"Can we stop by the entertainment district? I have some albums preordered."

"You couldn't just have them shipped to beacon?"

"Not these you dolt."

Kad interrupted them, "There kind of far apart. I don't think we have time to do both…"

Jaxon waved, "I'll go with her, we'll cover more ground."

"Thanks Jax," Alicia slapped him on the shoulder.

He shrugged for a moment "I realize we haven't been the greatest teammates,"

"Nobody's perfect," Alicia told him as she took a step through the door and swung around behind it holding the portal open for the rest of her team,

* * *

"What's wrong with your old ax?"

Co'Balt looked up at his leader, "Nothing, but it pays to keep an open mind right?"

"I guess," Kad replied, "But I think it would be too much trouble to change your fighting style."

"Not really. Bash and move on pretty much. That translates to a lot of things."

"Yeah," Kad picked up an unadorned pole of wood that was almost as tall as he was then turned to Co'Balt, "What do think is better reach or hitting power."

"You've got both to spare…"

"I know, but maybe I'm keeping an open mind too."

"Well, I guess you know it depends," Co'Balt said as he ran his fingers along a rack of weapon magazines and catalogues, arrayed near the huge glass window at the front of the shop.

"You either just keep away, jabbing. Or you really lay em out and down for a while with one good shot."

"Yep," Kad agreed as he looked over a low table of various styles of machine guns.

Co'Balt was curious now, "Why are you thinking of adding some gun to your gear."

"No, I told you. I feel you just sacrifice too much with all these contraptions of guns, and guns and guns. Take one or the other, that'll do."

"Mine works fine."

"Then what are we doing here?"

The Faunus looked up and out the window. Kad had him with that, and Co'Balt suddenly realized he was wasting his time.

"I hate it when you get all philosophical."

"It's a gift."

* * *

"Classics eh?"

Alicia shot a glare at Jaxon "I thought we agreed you just have bad taste."

"No, I just like music from this decade. Or are these for your grandpa?"

She ignored him, flipping through the small plastic cases in her hand one more time to make sure that she had received everything she had paid for. Jaxon looked outside, studying the clouds and looking for anything interesting to him.

Kad told them to be quick, in Jaxon's opinion, so that they could get back to standing around not knowing what to do together. He had other plans.

Even though Alicia wasn't his partner directly relationships in teams lasted for a long time after school, he wanted to spend a little bit of time mending and building bridges with the girl. So he wasn't going to press her to hurry up. The day was still young. And they could have a nice long walk and chat.

* * *

The streets weren't as packed as Kad expected them to be, there were still banners for the Vytal festival strung up all over the roads and store fronts. But there were fewer people out than any other time he had walked through Vale.

He couldn't explain it if anyone asked, but Kad sensed something.

It put him on edge.

Kad and Co'Balt had made good progress back towards the arena. Uninterrupted, they would be back inside around five minutes once they crossed the river.

* * *

Being cramped up in one place for a long time would never ever be on Alicia's list of top ten things to do. Even Beacon was beginning to become intolerable, the same faces day in day out even with the additional exchange students and visitors adding a little variety to school life.

Jaxon seemed to be up for anything at the moment, so he didn't protest when Alicia took a few circuitous turns through the city. Making their slog just a little bit longer.

They stepped up to a corner news stand, empty except for its manager staring out into the equally empty cross roads and sidewalks. He smiled down at the two hunters. Jaxon picked up a newspaper and paid quickly. The two of them leaned up against the counter and struck up a conversation with the man behind it. Exchanging gossip about events in town for news on the tournament standings and expectations.

An unmarked limousine passed in front of them. Neither Jaxon nor Alicia cared enough to take a closer look. The wind picked up in the wake of the luxury car, pushing their hair and loose edges of clothing to the side.

Almost exactly sixty seconds later, all hopes of a normal day were blown away.

In the deafening clap of thunder from down the road.

Jaxon and Alicia stumbled as a wave of pressure swept up and knocked them off balance. Jaxon could only hear ringing, and ringing. He clutched his Faunus ears in pain, bent over, grinding his teeth as the unbearable noise reached a peak.

Alicia grabbed Jaxon by the shoulders from behind and tried to get him up.

Every window in every building surrounding the epicenter of the blast had been shattered. Glass covered the sidewalks, the echo bounced to the edge of the city and then rolled back to where it started before the noise finally began to die down.

If either teammate could have focused for a minute they would have heard the first sirens begining to wail. As the response from the city got under way.

Jaxon wiped his face and let himself be straightened up by Alicia. He could barely even think with the buzzing and ringing going down through his skull and teeth. He blinked briefly, Alicia was speaking to but he could only see her talking.

She asked him again, "Can you hear me?"

After trying to read her lips for a moment Jaxon shook his head no. They both looked down the street. A whole intersection had been demolished in the blink of an eye. Sidewalks, pavement, the limo, power poles, traffic signals, rubble, stone and ruined pipes all mashed together in a twisted wreck twenty feet below what once was a road. Several buildings barely held on the edge, more rocks tumbled down constantly and water slowly pooled in the middle from a large sewer pipe that had been severed.

Alicia grabbed Jaxon's forearms and shook him once.

"Come on, snap out of it."

The Faunus shook his dirty blond hair back and forth a few times, finally he held up clenched fists and let out a sigh as his sense calmed down.

"I'm good" he told his teammate. She smiled a little before responding,

"Alright come on."

His eye brows shot up, and his ears flattened down in surprise, "Towards the big fuckoff hole?"

"Yes, jeez, we're here let's check it out. Good concerned citizens."

His comeback only consisted of a few grumbles, but he took the initiative and walked ahead of Alicia up to the edge of the pit to survey the damage.

It was a mess, neither could see any sign of trapped civilians, but a brief flash of white caught Alicia's eye.

* * *

Weiss had recovered faster than both her sister and father, all the physical training Beacon had toughened her up far more than her old lifestyle had.

She looked around the car. The floor was angled down so it took her a moment to orient. Winter was trapped in her seat, head hanging down and blood was flowing from a gash on her scalp. Weiss grabbed onto a handle by the door she entered through and pulled herself up to her twin. She gently pressed two fingers into Winter's neck checking for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt it still going strong. Winter moaned and squirmed a tiny bit but she didn't move.

Her father was lying still down at the bottom of the divider between the driver's compartment and theirs. Weiss saw his chest rise and fall indicating the head of the Schnees was still alive.

All the tinted windows were cracked and covered in grime, Weiss had no idea what had happened. She cast her mind back to those few seconds that already seemed like an eternity ago and just drew a blank.

She looked to the doors. One was facing the ground and would be impossible to open. She didn't feel strong enough to try and break through the windows so she grabbed the handle on the entrance facing the sky.

It pulled back smoothly and Weiss attempted to push on the door. It moved a hairs breadth up but no more. Weiss moved closer and pushed her shoulder against the stubborn door.

She cried out in exertion but made zero progress. She was trapped.

Two thuds broke through the silence. Weiss flinched. But she relaxed when two muffled voices called from the outside.

* * *

Alicia and Jaxon had both jumped down into the crater when the saw the side door on the limo move, as whoever was trapped attempted to break free. Alicia broke their fall on a glyph halfway down, then they leapt again onto the hood of the limo.

"Shit…" Jaxon said simply,

Alicia nodded in agreement, "Hello? Anyone?" she called out while crouching down to get a closer look.

A muffled voice responded but Alicia couldn't understand the words.

The windshield was covered in junk layered on junk. Blocking any way out. Jaxon attempted to open the front passenger door to check on the drivers, Alicia moved through the debris back to the rear. A large but narrow slab of sidewalk was weighing down the door.

She recognized the shrill voice, when the door moved again Alicia snaked the fingers of her left hand into the gap pulled up, and braced her right on the side of the car.

The heiress's eyes went wide in surprise when she recognized her potential savior.

"Nice running into you Ice Queen." Alicia managed to joke.

Pale blue eyes that once were incredulous, now narrowed in annoyance.

"What's blocking this?" Weiss asked, and emphasized her question by striking the door with her right palm.

"Stuff," Alicia replied, "Give us a moment. Jaxon!"

* * *

He was pretty sure the two drivers were dead. One had his rib cage wrapped around the steering wheel and the other on the passenger side had a fair chunk of his fore ward skull missing. Blood stains were all over their cheap suits and each had a certain stillness he recognized.

Jaxon looked up at his teammate's call. She waved and curled her fingers gesturing for him to come closer.

He pulled himself up onto the roof of the limo, but stopped as something landed next to the brown haired girl, and immediately began spewing smoke.

Alicia inhaled a mouthful of the gas and immediately felt drowsy. Her eyelids fluttered and all the strength in her arms and legs vanished. The occupants of the limo were spared from the worst of it for the time being. Jaxon looked up higher in the pit to where the grenade had come from.

Thick clouds of the same substance were billowing out of a large exposed sewer tunnel. Jaxon held his breath as he witness the fate of Alicia, slumped down next to the limo coughing and fighting to stay awake.

Armed figures materialized out of the smoking mist. Gas masks obscured their faces, and Jaxon's blood chilled as he recognized the white and black uniforms of the White Fang.

He reached behind him and took Uzipho into his right hand. Jaxon was cursing himself with all his might since he hadn't brought any real bullets with him to the tournament that morning. He didn't want to accidently get training rounds mixed up with live ones so he just loaded his pockets with rubber projectiles.

His left hand tucked inside of his yellow jacket and came out with a long curved sickle knife six inches long. The approaching White Fang didn't have any guns out at the moment but that was not any comfort to Jaxon. His ears rotated at the sounds of sirens coming closer.

He ran quickly through the cloud that had knocked out Alicia and jumped in front of the other Faunus, thinking he could hold them off until the authorities arrived and they would back off. As long as he wasn't knocked out by the gas filling the pit.

His blade swung up and blocked the first cut from the man on his right, Jaxon leaned forward under the other high slash, reached forward and brought his knife up hooking behind the left knee of the left swordsman. The steel easily pulled through muscle, the Faunus yelled in pain as the leg gave out.

Jaxon ripped the knife up and laid open the sword arm of the one blocking Uzipho, The other Faunus snarled brought his sword back for an overhead cut and Jaxon floored him with a swift right hook.

The gas was drawing nearer and help seemed no closer.

He took in shallow breaths when his lungs began to burn, his first mistake. Jaxon started to feel the effects of the clouds swirling around his feet.

Jaxon slashed down at another figure emerging from the clouds. A cutlass came up and caught his weapon, but Jaxon moved and hooked his knife up and through his target's clothes and into his stomach.

The bloody grip of the knife slipped from his weak hand as Jaxon took a step backwards. His knees began to buckle, the world began to slow as he blinked and tried to focus.

A pistol came up, aiming for his head. One last surge of adrenaline brought the lion Faunus up. His left hand closed on the barrel, he turned back and cut up digging the point of his blade across the pistol wielder's chest leaving a bloody cut from the left kidney area to the right shoulder.

The pistol dropped, a black gloved fist slammed into Jaxon's face. What little aura he had managed to bring up snapped and vanished. Jaxon fell onto his back. His head bounced off the concrete slab his desperate fight had started and he blacked out.

A noises pulled him from the silent depths of unconsciousness, mostly what he saw was a blur.

A blur of Alicia being lifted onto the shoulders of another White Fang, blurs of more freeing the car door and throwing another gas grenade inside.

The blur of a Faunus standing over his chest, and his boot coming down…

* * *

It was easy to track the cloud of dust spiraling skyward.

Several minutes ago, once the noise of the bomb had dissipated Kad immediately tried to contact Jaxon and Alicia. Neither of them had answered and Kad started to worry.

It could only have been the White Fang, moving ahead of schedule again. Kad mentally ran through his map of the city and came up with the most direct route to ground zero that he could think of. Without even a word of warning Kad sprinted out across to the river and towards a pedestrian bridge. Co'Balt barely had any time to even think of an outburst. But after a moment he decided that sticking around would not be his best course of action. Since now the rest of his team was either in or running into an urban mess that would soon be flooded with problems he could only dream of.

He rolled his shoulders and made sure Keila was settled on his belt before crouching in a runner's start. Co'Balt pushed his semblance as hard as he could and raced off to catch up with the speeding giant.

Kad ran as fast as he could, vaulting over cars and cutting through side alleys. Co'Balt was only a few steps behind thanks to his semblance but his energy was draining fast and he figured he might just fall on his face when they arrived.

Firetrucks, police cars, and all the civil servants who drove them were lined up on the east side of the crater. None of them wanted to go down and take a look until visibility improved. The clouds of gas were still thick, but stayed down below street level.

Kad skidded to a stop close to the north edge, he crouched down on one knee and tried to listen to voices of news casters and others on the far sides of the buildings he was next to.

_"__It is unknown what caused this destruction,"_

_"__There have been no confirmed casualties in the surrounding buildings which,"_

_"__There remains a heavy cloud of sleeping gas,"_

_"__Rumors of fighting have begun to circulate,"_

_"__Atlesian air forces and support are on their way."_

Co'Balt stumbled next to Kad, he leaned down and started gasping for breath with his hands on his knees.

"Could you slow down next time?" He asked once he finally caught his breath.

Kad placed his hand on Co'Balt's shoulder for a moment.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Kad told his teammate, at the same time he pulled his scroll out from one of his pant pockets and brought up Alicia and Jaxon's numbers simultaneously. It was faint but he heard the little musical chime coming from the smoke.

"What should we do?" Co'Balt asked.

Kad couldn't wait until the smoke cleared, he stood took a deep breath and began to climb down into the mist.

* * *

He could only see a few feet in front of him, his boots pressed junk down into foot holds. He reached the bottom soon enough and started towards the scroll he could still hear.

It was lying next to a wrecked limousine, sounding its electronic call oblivious to the carnage it was surrounded by.

He took a closer looked around the car, his lungs starting to itch.

He leaned through the upturned door. He didn't see any of the former occupants. Smells from the front told him the fate of those who spent their last moments behind the wheel. Kad took another look inside, this time something did catch his eye,

The fine multi-action Dust rapier he recognized as Weiss Schnee's, left behind by the heiress. With that in his mind Kad suddenly noticed their snowflake emblem over a multitude of things strewn around.

He reached in and took the weapon, shoving the point through a few loops on his chain belt next to his fighting knife on his right hip. He turned around the fog was beginning to clear a little bit. A brief glint of sunlight flashed of another pair of weapons he knew all to well.

Detergeo, and Uzipho down by a slab of asphalt, next to the beeping scroll with their owners nowhere to be found as well. Kad began running through scenarios in his head.

Weiss was targeted with the bomb, either to kill or most likely capture given the gas and her absence. Jaxon and Alicia had run to help. White Fang had knocked them all out, disarmed them and disappeared.

The sounds of an Atlas ship over his head were Kad's cue to leave, he collected the other's weapons and the scroll and rushed back to his exit route. He could see the outline of Co'Balt pacing over head on the lip of the pit.

* * *

"Mother fucker you almost gave me a heart attack." Co'Balt said as Kad pulled himself up onto solid ground, "Were you holding your breath that entire time?"

Kad spat to the side trying to clear the itch from his throat. He ignored his friend for the moment, running over thoughts about the recent events.

"I think Jaxon and Alicia were captured." Kad speculated aloud to Co'Balt.

"By who?" the Faunus asked.

"White Fang, after Weiss I bet." Kad said while tapping the hilt of Myrtenaster.

Co'Balt took a step to the side and looked down to the crater. "Why, those two aren't anyone important?"

"Hostages, leverage, meat shields, you name it."

"Well we got to go after them!"

"Wow there cowboy."

Co'Balt scowled and his face went red for a moment.

"Sorry," Kad apologized after seeing his unintentional insult.

"You're going to ignore this?" Co'Balt said, "What happened to…"

Kad stopped him, "I didn't say that. Look, nobody saw any White Fang moving, meaning they probably were working underground. The bomb was there too, if we look for tunnels down there," he indicated with his left hand and an outstretched finger,

"The cops," He raised the same hand to point skyward, "Or the Atlas folks will stop us. There's a bunch of entrances to the city infrastructure south of the river. The authorities will be pissing themselves in fear, once they realise what is going on. They won't start any search for a few hours. We'll find a tunnel and have a look, and get the three of them before something happens."

Co'Balt scratched his chin for a moment processing his leader's logic. He nodded in agreement, Kad turned away and started towards the river.

* * *

Kad genuinely felt concern for his two missing friends.

He hoped they would never get caught up in the secrets he was a part of.

But that hoped had just gone up in smoke and now he needed to act.

He didn't particularly care if this was part of Cinder's plan. The White Fang jumped the gun again, everything they were responsible for that Kad knew of was supposed to happen at the end of the tournament.

These actions told him they were operating on their own terms,

_Unacceptable_.

He would go, and remind them of their place in things,

By not talking to Cinder this would certainly be a problem.

But if she couldn't see her helpers were getting out of control then _she _was putting the entire plan in jeopardy by not putting her foot down.

_He would fix this…_

_Cinder would understand…_

_Their plans would not be changed…._


	33. Descent

Jaune hadn't left Pyrrha's side ever since he joined her in the small on-site infirmary at the stadium. She had barely been awake then, but Pyrrha smiled long enough he knew she recognized it was him. He took her right hand and felt her squeeze it before she leaned back on the raised bed covered in sterile white linens and went to sleep.

Nora and Ren showed up after a few minutes, the ginger haired girl unusually quiet. And Ren unusually talkative and supportive.

"She'll be fine Jaune," Ren told his team leader, laying a hand on Jaune's right shoulder. "Her head's intact and there's no swelling."

Nora concurred, after pulling over a vacant stool and setting it on the side of the bed opposite of Jaune. "Yeah, the nice nurse lady out front showed us all the cool scans, and people say I've got a thick head."

Jaune answered neither of them, he didn't even look up from where Pyrrha was holding his hand when Ruby and Blake came in.

The two of them silently looked to Ren and Nora. Ren shrugged his shoulders before he sat down on the vacant bed behind him. The two other girls stood at the base of the bed. Ruby held onto the railing and Blake stood slightly behind Ruby with hands folded behind her back

No one spoke.

With nothing more to say, and no one saying anything Ren folded his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. Nora started spinning and humming on her seat. Ruby leaned closer and shook Jaune's right arm gently to try and get some reaction out of him before she finally broke the silence hanging around them.

"Jaune, you can't worry too much about this. Sure it's bad luck, but what else can you do?"

Jaune gripped some of the sheets in his empty hand, "I know that Ruby, but… I just don't understand. If this can happen…"

"Things never go as we think they will." Blake said, "Did anyone else see how that guy beat her?"

Ren opened his eyes and looked at the cat Faunus. "What are you talking about?"

"It's like her polarity couldn't affect his gear."

"But it did before. Remember that training match Pyrrha had against him before."

"I know, and that's what worries me."

Nora spoke up for a moment, "That's the same guy that beat up Scarlet right?"

Blake nodded confirmation, "I think Kad knows him."

Silence settled over them, they realized her defeat was a mystery for another time. Sounds from the rest of the infirmary dealing with minor cuts and other injuries occasionally floated their way. But no one felt like talking, there was nothing they could say that each of them didn't already know or feel.

But Ruby felt this mood was just becoming unhealthy, "Is anyone else hungry?"

"I could eat." Nora replied,

Ruby smiled, "Sweet, we'll be right back." She said before grabbing Blake's arm and pulling her off to find the food courts.

* * *

While they were traveling Ruby's thoughts began to wander, "Yang should be here, she knows how to cheer people up."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Blake said,

But Ruby was far from the only one distracted, Blake could see a lot of people clustering in small groups, talking quietly and looking down at scrolls. Everywhere in the halls she looked there were groups of them.

She began to wonder,

And a warning tone suddenly came through the loud speakers. She recognized the voice that followed it, General Ironwood from Atlas,

_"__Ladies and gentlemen. Please remain calm, we are asking all of you to remain in the stadium until the situation becomes clearer. If you have an emergency speak to one of the security androids, again, there is no need to panic…."_

Ruby and Blake both stopped, looking up at the speaker over their heads as the message started to loop. The two of them then looked at each other wondering what in the world was going on.

Up ahead another slightly larger crowd was pressing up against one of the full wall to wall windows, pointing and looking at something out in Vale.

The two huntresses attached themselves to the side of this group, it soon became obvious what all the fuss was about,

Two Atlas airships were moving into position by a cloud of dust floating up into the air, other smaller gunships detached themselves and flew down out of their line of sight behind several buildings.

Blake blinked in surprise, "Wow…"

"You can say that again." Ruby agreed.

Ruby turned to the man to her left and tugged on his sleeve.

"What happened?" The red girl asked once she made eye contact.

His response was swift, "They say a street was just destroyed downtown. Couple think it was a gas line but I'm leaning to believe otherwise."

"Why?"

"Airships closing in, plus I heard some big shot was caught in the middle of it."

"Big shot?"

The stranger shrugged and turned back to the window. Ruby looked back at Blake.

"Hey could you call Weiss please?" She asked the older girl.

Blake obliged, but when she put her scroll up to her right ear all she heard was a dial tone. Their Heiress friend wasn't answering.

Another television turned on behind the two Huntresses and the crowd. The opening words caught Blake's attention

_"__We're coming too you live from the scene of the incident where the sleeping gas has finally dissipated and we are getting our first good look inside of the blast crater. Now you can see the Schnee limo that Atlas security forces believe was the intended target…"_

The rest of what the reporter was saying flew over both of their heads.

Blake was thinking about all the times the White Fang had tried to get at the Schnee family. This was the most brazen they had ever been. Destroying an entire city block in broad daylight with potentially thousands of witnesses. Plus with the Atlas security forces they had to know were over their heads like a bag of hammers.

Ruby was getting sick to her stomach worrying about her partner, Weiss said she had family members disappear before thanks to the White Fang.

Blake looked down at her young leader, she could sense the anxiety coming off Ruby in waves and hear the quiet groans she was muffling while trying to come up with any sort of idea.

The Faunus couldn't stand it anymore, "Ruby, snap out of it and focus."

"Focus on what? What should we do?"

"I don't know, you're our leader."

That brought a little moment of clarity to Ruby's mind. She was the leader,

She had a responsibility to protect her team,

She had to react, rather than just panic,

"Okay," Ruby took a deep calming breath then turned around to the window, "What do you think the kidnapper's plan is?"

"Hide and black mail Schnee with his daughter's lives most probably."

"Worst case scenario."

Blake turned away, a pained expression across her face. Ruby frowned in understanding.

"Where do you think they'll be hiding?"

"Sewer tunnels, probably. I doubt they'll stay in the city for more than a day. Atlas is going to tear the place apart once they get organized."

"Oh boy… I guess subtlety isn't one of their strong points?"

Blake looked back up, "You could say that."

Her leader nodded. Ruby stood brain storming for a moment. She easily believed that the two of them could rescue Weiss and her family before things got to out of hand.

"Do you have a plan Ruby?"

She smiled up at Blake, "Yeah, yeah I think I do. Quick go back and at least tell Ren and Nora what's up. Jaune's not going to be any help at the moment until Pyrrha wakes up. Get those two to watch over them."

"You don't think we need their help?"

"No, we'll be sneaky. Get in and out before any one even knows we were there."

Blake nodded, "Alright." And she jogged off back the way she came. Ruby needed to find a way underground. As she pulled up her scroll to find a map, a familiar face from her contact list lit up the screen.

_Yang._

* * *

Yang and Raven's entire subterranean world shook when the bomb went off beneath the Schnee car. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks far below the city streets. They had no idea which direction it had come from. Noise came down from both sides of what seemed like the hundredth narrow, dark, and dingy brick tunnel they had looked through that morning.

Up until that moment Yang had no idea if there really even were White Fang around. It felt like they had walked underneath most of Vale without any sign or scent of their quarry. And there were still miles of pipes and tunnels to check.

After the echoes failed the two girls stared at each other for a moment.

"That's it," Yang said, disgust and frustration putting an edge in her tone.

"What?" Raven responded in question.

"I'm going to the surface. We need to know what's happening."

Yang couldn't see it but Raven's red eyes narrowed "We can't afford to waste any time."

"I am spending time, there's a difference." Yang replied as she turned around to go back the way they came. She knew there were some ladders to manholes not too far away.

Once Yang found one she ran her hands along the rusted iron then shook the bars to test the strength. It was anchored well enough. She raised up a foot to start climbing, but Raven clamped a hand down on Yang's right shoulder. The blond huffed irritated, and glanced over to look Raven in the eyes.

"There not that much more to search," Raven said, "If you leave…"

Yang cut her off, "Then I'll have a better grasp on what we're walking into. Damn it Raven, whatever that noise was the situation has changed."

"No…"

Yang stopped her again, "Yes, it has. And I don't like not knowing things. Get off, and either come along or get lost." With that Yang wrenched her shoulder free and started to climb.

Raven fumed for a minute before stamping her boots together in frustration, accented with a growl before she climbed up after Yang.

* * *

Sirens were everywhere,

Yang moved the manhole up to make sure the coast was clear. Only to drop the metal disc back down as a police cruiser drove right over them. Next time she pushed up with all her strength and vaulted up onto the street. It was deserted aside from a few shocked civilians who were giving her stunned looks.

Raven climbed out after her, the two of them moved over to the sidewalk and cornered a man to ask what had just happened.

Of course he didn't know anything except something exploded. And the two of them could see the Atlas airships moving down so they had a good idea where to head off to.

Raven made it known she wasn't happy through her tone, "So what now Yang?"

"Alright look," she replied "It could only be the Fang right."

Raven nodded and Yang continued, "Whatever they're planning we know they're underground. So we find what's at the bottom of that," the blond pointed up at the pillar of smoke and dust.

"Then we start our search again at the closest subway entrance or something, their trail should be fresh enough."

As they started walking towards the blast sight, Yang was struck by a sudden thought.

_Ruby must be panicking._

She let Raven take the lead once they began nearing their destination. When Raven crept off to listen in on some newscasters Yang pulled out her scroll and called her sister.

Ruby answered almost immediately,

And she wasn't scared,

She was pissed.

_"Where the hell have you been Yang!?"_

Yang was a little taken back, Ruby never raised her voice to anyone

"It's all right Ruby," she tried to explain,

"No, no it's not!" Ruby interrupted. "You take off, Pyrrha gets conked out, Weiss gets kidnapped..."

"Whoa, back up. What happened?"

"Stuff you should have been here for!"

"How was I supposed to know things would start flying fan-ward?"

"Mrrrhgh…"

Thoughts and concerns for Pyrrha took a brief backseat in Yang's mind, "Ruby I need your help."

"Really."

"Do you want to help Weiss?"

"…Yes."

"Alright, tell me what happened?"

"Someone blew up her car and then took her plus her dad and her sister."

"The big boss himself are you kidding?"

Silence was Yang's only answer. She continued.

"Come meet me down at Burn's bridge, bring Blake and anyone else if you like. I'm with that girl I told you about, we'll find the ice queen in no time."

Ruby sighed, "Alright…We'll be there in five. But you've got some explaining to do."

Her scroll blanked out and the call ended. Raven returned to her, rubbing her gauntlets in a gesture that Yang was starting to realize was one of the dark girl's few habits. Meaning that she was thinking about something.

"What did you find out?" Yang asked

Raven ran through what she heard word for word, "Weiss, Winter, and Mister Schnee have all disappeared from the wreckage of their car. Atlas authorities have taken over the emergency clean up and have refused to comment on their next course of action."

Yang nodded, she wasn't sure if Raven had heard her talking with Ruby. Or how she would react at her bringing some more people in. But Yang decided to just let her deal with it when they reached the bridge.

* * *

This was one of the few places big enough to support cars and trucks on their way to either side of the river. Yang had driven over it plenty of times on her motor cycle, and she knew one of the biggest discharge tunnels for reclaimed water was directly below it. A couple of times a day it would fill up and hundreds of gallons of processed water would rush back into the river to be used by Vale once again.

She leaned over the wrought iron railings by a bend to see if that was happening now. The water was low enough that she could see the smooth and rounded rocks piled up in the river making a shallow pad.

And her two fellow Beacon members down in the shadows, and shallow water.

Yang's eyes went wide as she recognized the massive crouching orange and black figure of Kad Amaranth. Along with his teammate in blue Co'Balt to his left, who was finally at eye level with his leader. Both were studying the scroll in Kad's hands.

For them it was hard to miss Yang's mane of blond hair as well as the white on her outfit, which brightly stood out against the storm grey skies. Both boys looked up simultaneously, Kad stood up to his full height, the top of his head just barely below the bridge.

The two of them silently stared at her for a few seconds before Yang walked down to base of the crossing and leaned against the railing once again.

Kad stepped over beneath Yang. His chin was nearly level with the pavement, so speaking wouldn't be a problem. Co'Balt crept close but stuck to the shadows with his back to the artificial river bank. She was surprised to see Myrtenaster stuck on Kad's belt, but decided to touch on broader subjects first.

"What are you two doing here?" Yang began,

"I could ask you the same thing…" Kad countered.

"You're the ones down in the river, who's more out of place here?"

"Well I heard you were AWOL, not that it's my problem, but." Kad held up his right palm, waiting for Yang's response.

"Long story, Weiss and her family have been abducted,

"We know…"

"We're going to rescue them."

Co'Balt looked up for a moment, "Who's this we?"

"_My_ team," Yang countered, "And…"

She turned around to introduce Raven, but much to Yang's surprise the renegade huntress was no longer behind her. Yang spun around looking up both sides of the street, up to the roof tops and then back across the river just in case. Her mouth dropped open in shock and outrage.

Kad raised an eyebrow, "And who?"

"_That bitch," _Yang muttered to herself.

"Again, who?" Kad asked again.

Yang flung her hands up and then down again, with a small gasp "Apparently no one!"

"Right," Kad scratched his chin for a moment, "Any way, I know stuff went bad. Jaxon and Alicia are missing to."

Bad news just refused to stop raining down on Yang today. "Oh, damn…"

"Yeah." Kad agreed with her sentiment. "Come on,"

He held up his hands, Yang swung over the rail and grabbed Kad's wrists. He took her by the waist and effortlessly lowered her down to the stones. The giant spoke again, while he pulled out his scroll.

"There are a couple of big tunnel junctions under the city. Plenty of space for a hide out." He offered the map and scroll to Yang, she took the tablet and saw what he was talking about.

Kad leaned close and touched a point on the screen, "I'm betting this is where they are."

Yang nodded her head in agreement, it was kind of far away from the blast sight but that didn't matter. There were fewer tunnels and pipes running into this place. It was probably older and in disuse anyway. The White Fang could have easily diverted any flow of water and sewage. Plus it was relatively close to the service tunnel she had spent the night observing.

"Do you have a plan?" Yang asked looking up.

"No." Co'Balt answered for his leader.

"Sort of," Kad corrected him.

"Sorta isn't good…" Yang said,

"I know but this can't wait for any detailed plan."

"Did you have anything in mind at all?"

"Observe, evaluate, and act… The kidnappers aren't going to expect any sort of response so quickly. Least of all from a couple guys like us."

He waved his left hand low indicating Co'Balt.

Yang nodded, "We're coming with you."

"Broken record here, who is we?" Co'Balt asked getting irritated.

Two shadows fell across the three of them. Yang immediately knew who they belong to.

"That would be us." Blake told the other Faunus.

Ruby looked down at her older sister, frowning and crossing her small arms. Blake quickly glanced over the two others before turning her attention back to the exchange she felt was about to take place between Ruby and Yang.

Yang started with an apology,

"Ruby, look I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running, I'm sorry for not talking with you face to face, I'm sorry I didn't see your tournament match, I'm sorry I wasn't there for JNPR and Pyrrha, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for all of you and Weiss."

Or a great deal of apologies.

Ruby was silent. Yang scratched her head hoping for any sign of acknowledgement or forgiveness.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"How about how you just assumed I couldn't understand what probably could have been a simple explanation?"

"What?"

"Your letter, the one you left. _You don't think I can understand?_"

"Ruby, I…"

Yang was cut off abruptly,

"I've known you all my life! You practically raised me, we never kept secrets from each other. We even ended up on the same team. You said you were," Ruby raised her arms and hands and twitched her middle and index fingers making air quotes. "So proud… And you don't think I'd understand you were having an off day?!"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Damn it Yang! I'm grown up enough, and I think I'd understand if you actually tell me what is going on…"

She couldn't believe her little sister, she was wrong on one point. They did keep secrets from each other, so of course Ruby would never understand.

She would never understand what kept her up late at night, what always sat at the back of her mind. Feelings and needs she never told anyone about because she was the one who was supposed to be there, not the one who might actually need someone to tell her why things were the way they were.

Yang's hair started to spark and glow, along with her violet eyes and she just snapped. At the person no one in a million years would have guessed she would have,

"Fine Ruby! Fine! I didn't think that you understand that I might have finally caught a break looking for my real mother. That you wouldn't understand why that is such a big deal. What's been eating me alive ever since that day I found that fucking photo, took you in the wagon. And went to find the woman I knew nothing about but hoped to God would have some clue on how to help a little girl being thrown into adulthood looking after you, because Dad was turning into a deadbeat. And I'm sorry that I felt there was enough shit going around here, and that I still felt responsible enough to take this on the chin and sort shit out myself. Just like I've always done. I'm, sorry."

Ruby and Blake were too shocked to respond, Kad cast a glance at Co'Balt who looked just as stunned. The bull Faunus took a few steps back towards the water pipe. Kad turned back up to the other two huntresses.

Half a whimper died in Ruby's throat, "Yang… If…"

Yang could barely even think.

She turned around, threw Kad's scroll back and ducked down into the tunnel without another word. Blake called her back, but Yang ignored the darker girl as well. The blond slowly crouched, hugged her knees and leaned against the damp stone work. Eyes shut and trembling with fury.

Ruby stepped onto the railing, Kad helped her down, and Blake quickly copied her leader's movement and receive the same assistance.

Blake, Co'Balt and Kad stood back a bit in the dimming sun. Giving the sisters room to sort themselves out.

Ruby slowly approached Yang, whose eyes were shut and looked ready to scream or take a swing at something.

The soft voice of Ruby broke through the pressure and anger in her head.

"Yang?"

She looked up at the sound of her name, eyes rimmed red and watery. This time it was Ruby who apologized,

"Yang, I'm sorry. I… I had no idea."

Yang sniffed a little bit, then wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She managed to find her voice

"I don't think I really did either," she paused and took a breath, "Not until, you know..." She choked down another rack of sobbing, "Just…"

Ruby bent and wrapped Yang in a hug. She pressed her face down on the side of her long blond hair. Yang managed to reach up with her left hand and grip Ruby's shoulder finding solace in her presence.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Ruby asked quietly,

Yang shook her head, "We'll talk about it later." She stood back up, shook Ruby's arms off briefly then folded Ruby in her embrace again. "But the ice queen needs us now."

Ruby took a step back, but still held her sister's hands.

"Where do we start?"

Xiao Long looked up to the other team leader. Kad took that as a sign they were done.

And ready to get to work.

He raised his right hand and gripped the long hilt of his sword. The red Dust steel glowed with his touch and he walked to the mouth of the underground.

He looked back at his four companions, they all met his pale eyes. Set to go and get their friends.

The dry parts of the tunnel were about half his size standing upright. There was a small walk way a few steps wide on both sides of the manmade shaft. He slowly dipped his left foot and boot down into the murky standing water. He hit a slab of something when the water reached his knee. Cautiously he took a few more steps and soon the water was up to his waist but rose no further. He held Ignis high, somewhat illuminating their path ahead.

"Alright, follow me…"

And so they did.

Down into the dark


	34. Sown in blood

Weiss tried to blink the blurs out of her eyes. Her blood was pooling and sloshing around in her head making it hard to focus and orient herself.

She felt a shoulder pressing into her stomach. She tried to look up and see what had happened, and where she was.

The last thing she could remember clearly was the aftermath of the crash, and then someone gassing her and her family.

The heiress tried to move, as what had happened registered on her mind. She pushed against the back of the Faunus bearing her. Her heart raced, banishing what grogginess she still felt in a quick jolt of adrenaline and anger.

She groaned and twisted, the Faunus paused and turned. Trying to take a look at his suddenly lively prize.

Weiss looked around, she couldn't see much but could sense the walls of the tiny space very close to her.

She kicked out and felt one of her heels connect with something. A cry of pain followed the loud crack from her blind strike. The Faunus turned again, her eyes widened as another White Fang from behind rose up and struck a small club against the side of her head, knocking her unconscious once again.

* * *

The tunnels were filled to the brim with shadows, held at bay only by the light of Kad's massive glowing sword, reflected and rippled across the walls. The five of them cast long and tall silhouettes in the Dust light. Kad hadn't managed to find any dry ground where he could stand, but the quickest route he had memorized still involved following this waterway for the majority of their subterranean journey.

Blake and Yang were on his right, Co'Balt and Ruby were on his left. The two Faunus guiding their Human companions along the narrow and treacherous dry ground with their heritage of better night vision.

Kad could see perfectly fine as well, he didn't really need Ignis in his hand but the glow was a comfort to the others.

The time came for another turn at a four way break. The two older girls were fine, the route was heading right.

Kad paused in the cross ways, he stuck his left hand back. Co'Balt took the offered limb and balanced himself with both hands atop the massive closed fist as his giant team leader swung him over.

He took a step back to Ruby and offered her his hand. She was a bit more dubious.

Yang called back to her sister, "Ruby come on."

Kad bowed down reassuringly, "It's alright I've got you."

Ruby smiled shyly and stepped forward. Placing one of her black boots on Kad's chain belt. She grabbed onto his collar to steady herself, he took hold of her other foot and walked Ruby over to where Co'Balt was waiting.

Blake was a bit further ahead, listening for anything since she could barely use her other senses thanks to the limited view and overwhelming smell of water. She ran her hand along the wall as she walked. Feeling the smooth even bricks and the few warm pipes running along this section.

Nothing stood out against the background ambient noise, Blake slowed and looked back at the others catching up as she continued onward. So she felt rather then saw the large gash in the stone work on her side of the tunnel. Blake gasped and reeled back a bit when she touched it.

Four deep gashes were dug into the concrete, they were far too large to be a normal marker for the White Fang. Even if the Faunus extremists felt more comfortable down here displaying their markings like some animal marking their territory,

This was different.

Namely it wasn't paint,

Yang crowded up behind her when she notice Blake studying the markings. The other three soon caught up and stopped to look as well.

"Blake?" Co'Balt asked, wanting to know why she stopped. She silently raised her hand and pointed. Kad brought the tip of Ignis up for a better look.

"Could it be Grimm?" Ruby asked all of them.

"No way. It's Vale." Kad told her, "Plus this isn't a good habitat for them."

Co'Balt concurred, "I've never heard of any creatures down here."

"Maybe it was something from the breach?" Yang suggested.

"You guys killed them all." Kad told her.

"Yeah, but." She hooked her thumb over at the mark, Kad scowled.

"Just keep moving." He said before sloshing through the deep water down the tunnel, not eager to waste anymore time.

The other four had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

A soft click woke Weiss up again,

The click of handcuffs being locked around her wrists and then up to a ring in the wall with a length of slender chain.

She blinked once, recognized the mask of a White Fang and kicked out as hard as she could. But Weiss was sitting in an awkward position, there was no force behind the blow. Her boots connected but the Faunus merely took it on his legs and then turned around to leave.

Weiss screamed in rage, pulling on her restraints as she got to her feet.

There was a small archway of old stone directly in front of her, the Faunus that chained her moved through it, took a right turn and disappeared. Weiss slowly looked around the room.

It was small, and rectangular in shape, she was chained to the long wall. The ceiling was pretty low, but a tall man could still easily stand in it without any trouble.

Her sister Winter was similarly restrained to her left on the narrow wall, hugging her knees, eyes shut tight and obviously trying not to shut down in despair.

"Winter!" Weiss yelled at her twin, who didn't hear the call. If Weiss was free she would have gone over and smacked Winter right across the face. This was no time to panic.

Disgusted she looked around again.

Directly to her right on the long wall was Jaxon Peridot. Cuffed and chained as well, he was slowly stirring from his collapsed position. The left side of his face was just one massive bruise. He groaned and gingerly touched the marking.

The final occupant of what Weiss supposed she should start calling her cell was Alicia Redstone, on the other short wall across from Winter, with Jaxon on her left.

There were a few green glow sticks on the ground in front of them, barely providing any illumination. Weiss could only see another wall through the archway. But other than that nothing of use to her.

Shouts echoed from somewhere close by, roars of excitement and threatening calls she couldn't decipher.

Alicia gasped and shot up ready to swing on a wave of adrenaline as she regained consciousness. Her hands balled into fists and she crouched in a fighting stance but with no opponent in sight. Her red brown hair was frizzy and spilling out of its braid. Someone had taken both her jacket and Jaxon's. Revealing their nearly identical short sleeved grey shirts.

The Schnee's outfits were intact but filthy, the once pure colors now caked in grime and wet things whose nature Weiss did not wish to speculate on.

"Where are we?" Alicia asked.

Jaxon responded softly "Nowhere good…"

"Get a hold of yourselves." Weiss told all three of them,

Winter did nothing. Jaxon stood and Alicia lowered her hands. The two of them looked around while Weiss began thinking of an escape plan.

One voice from outside soon dominated the incomprehensible echoes, loud and shouting. Followed by massive crescendo of screams and shouts from what could have been dozens to hundreds of what Weiss assumed were their captors, the White Fang.

Weiss turned around and examined the anchor in the wall, it was a few inches above her head and well set in the stone. She tugged on it experimentally anyway but it wouldn't budge. She huffed in irritation then turned to look at her two class mates.

"Well this is a fine mess you've gotten us into Weiss," Jaxon said angrily.

The heiress was filled with irritation and rage at her predicament and rounded on the boy. In no mood to restrain herself this time, "You jumped down of your own accord! And whatever roundabout logic you are using to make this specific event my fault, but is in no way mine is the most bullshit…"

_"__Both of you shut the fuck up!" _Alicia growled.

Jaxon looked over at his teammate. Weiss shifted the target of her venting,

"Or you'll what?" She demanded.

Alicia shot her hands forward. Red misty lights curled around her fingers but the glyph she just tried to push Weiss down with sputtered and died. Alicia yelped in pain, curling her fingers back and sinking to her knees.

She was physically exhausted, the aura she just tried to channel was nowhere near enough to manifest her semblance.

She groaned and leaned back against the wall. She crossed her legs and took a few deep calming breaths before she glanced back up at Weiss, who looked over at Jaxon.

She tried to put the little outburst behind her for their common good, "Do you think you could pull your hook out?"

Jaxon slowly turned around and got real close to the ring. He moved his head all around getting a look at all the angles. He spat on his hands briefly and then rubbed them together. He gripped the chain as close as he could to the anchor point. He jumped and braced his feet on both sides of the mount and pulled with all his strength.

He groaned, and twisted and gave it everything he had.

But the hook refused to move.

Exhausted even more now, Jaxon gave up and sank back to a sitting position. His head slumped forward and his chin met his chest.

"You try next time ice queen…"

Winter started sobbing again, Weiss rounded on her sister once more.

"Stop being such a child!"

Winter managed to speak in response "We're gonna die down here!"

"Father will take care of this Winter."

"Oh yeah? Where is he? Probably out there being torn apart by beasts like you!"

She pointed to Jaxon with that comment, and he did not take it well at all.

"Listen you little entitled bitch! I'm here because I was going to help!" the Faunus snarled, "A little gratitude and a lot less attitude would go a long way here!"

Winter composed herself a bit, "We should have never let any of you live."

"Don't get all historical on me girl."

"When the Atlas council hears about this…"

"Good! They'll come and rescue your worthless skinny ass and by extension me too. I'm a Huntsman! I didn't have to come here! I could have stayed in Vacuo, done literally anything else. But here I am stuck with you two cunts! You're one of the luckiest mother fuckers on the planet, born a triple damned Schnee! Do you wonder why no one likes any of you?"

"You're all jealous, manner less, fucking _animals!"_

Weiss snapped, "Winter!"

The younger girl turned to her sister, Weiss scolded her again. "Stop making so much damn noise and focus."

"On…"

"AH!" Weiss raised one finger on her hand for silence.

Alicia took a deep breath and tried to make a glyph again. Energy from her aura flowed but only manage to stay around her fingers for a few more seconds then last time. She sighed in disappointment,

"What about you Weiss?"

The heiress would have tried to bring up her aura and glyphs, but she suddenly noticed a change in pattern from all of the voices that had been echoing outside.

They had all gone quiet, slowly fading and being overpowered by the sounds of several heavy pairs of feet coming right toward them.

Shadows danced on the wall outside the archway. Four White Fang guards entered the room, armed with pistols and cutlasses. They stood two by two against both sides of the door way and then went still as statues.

Another figure entered, a tall Faunus wearing a deep black but detailed trench coat and other dark clothing articles with a few splashes of red. Twin horns stuck up through his red highlighted hair. An intricate Grimm mask obscured his eyes as well as the top of his face and he carried a sword in its sheath with his left hand.

After him, a taller broader Faunus in a more traditional White Fang uniform but with a higher collar and bare upper arms, one of which was covered in swirling tattoos. A full Grimm mask covered his face. Grey slabs of metal covered his forearms along with black finger less gloves on his hands. The three teens paying attention didn't see any visible animal features on him.

The second man was pushing a bloody and beaten Mister. Schnee from behind. He pushed the business man down onto his knees in the middle of the arch way and stood behind him with both hands on Schnee's shoulders.

His hands were cuffed, his expensive suit was muddy, spattered with blood, and torn in several places. He looked up expressionless at his kidnappers.

The Faunus in the room spoke first, continuing on from where he had left off in the hallways leading to the cell. "I always admired that about you. You were one uncompromising son of a bitch."

Schnee managed to smile a little bit, the Faunus continued, "But every man has his price. I don't think I need to continue, do I?"

His thumb pushed the hilt of his sword up an inch out of its scabbard. Winter hugged her legs again, staring dead at her father who refused to show any kind of acknowledgement. Weiss stood tall and proud. Jaxon and Alicia crouched down ready to move.

The most powerful man in Atlas and arguably the world looked over to his daughters, and still he didn't even blink. But he looked back up at the one who had just so indirectly threatened the two of them.

"If you harm my children it will only prove, this time to the world, what I have known nearly all my life you gutless slugs. You're the worst type of scum, you don't even have the courage…"

The taller Faunus behind him reached down and dug his powerful fingers into Schnee's left arm. Which unknown to the youngsters present had already been dislocated and roughly forced back into place during the White Fang's little event.

This did get a reaction, Mr. Schnee scrunched his eyelids closed and silently opened his mouth like he was going to scream.

But he wouldn't give anyone of them the satisfaction. After a moment the big one release him,

The bull Faunus leaned closer, "I'm sure you're betting on buying some time, to wait for your private army to swoop in and save you all. But, we have you now. Right here, and I'm starting to think you doubt our resolve."

"If you had any balls at all you would have killed every last Human on Remnant eons ago."

"True," came the reply, calm, cold, and flat. "But… Times have changed now."

His fellow lieutenant spoke, "Perhaps a demonstration is in order Adam?"

He smiled, spun and turned,

His grip tightened on his katana,

The blade flashed out in the blink of an eye,

Up, reversed,

And down, before any of the prisoners could react,

Through Jaxon's left shoulder, right down into his chest.

Jaxon screamed out in horrendous pain and terror.

"NO!" Alicia cried in shock and fear for her friend. Winter shut her eyes and looked away. Weiss was frozen in place, eyes locked with Jaxon's own, watching them bulge in panic and agony.

He coughed, and gasped for air as Adam braced his foot on Jaxon's stomach and pulled the katana out. Blood dribbled down his chin, and Jaxon collapsed to his left

Adam walked over and wiped the crimson metal on Winter's grey overcoat. She shrieked and recoiled back, like she was trying to merge into the wall and escape.

And still Mr. Schnee didn't bat an eye.

Adam sheathed his sword and latched his now free right hand onto his prisoner's chin.

"In half an hour," he told the older Human, "We are going to come back in here. If you haven't agreed to our terms by then. I am going to show you what I am going to do to your daughters on her."

He pointed with the hilt of his weapon at Alicia, crouched and pulling on her restraints. Wishing for an ounce of her strength to come back to her so she could burst a glyph on the inside of this murderer's head.

"And trust me, it will be slow, it will be painful. I learned from all your best _demagolkas_."

The Faunus behind Mr. Schnee gripped him tight and brought him up, to start walking back to wherever they came from. The four guards left right afterward.

Weiss immediately went down, balling her combat skirt up and pressing the snow white and light blue mass onto the gushing stab wound.

Jaxon had enough strength to raise his bound hands and grip her wrist. His breath came in short shaky gasps. His face was losing its color. His eyes darted unfocused to the ceiling. Back to Alicia and up to Weiss, desperately trying and failing to remember anything out of all the first aid lesson that could help him.

She tried to keep him awake, "Hey, don't... Jaxon? Jaxon!"

Alicia was crying, tears cutting tracks through the dirt on her face. Despairing at her uselessness, raging at her hopelessness.

His blood was quickly seeping through the white lace and all over Weiss's hands.

"Jaxon, stay with us. Don't sleep, don't sleep… Jaxon…"

He spat, and tried to speak. But he just drew a deep and ugly sounding breath, droplets of crimson flew onto the heiress's blouse.

She felt the strength leaving his grip. Alicia, started mumbling denial. Holding her hands up in front of her face,

Praying for a miracle.

One last long wheezing sigh left Jaxon's throat.

Weiss's heart rate went through the roof, she shook the Faunus and called his name again. But it was too late.

Jaxon was gone.

Weiss knelt there in disbelief, still pressing down like it mattered numb with shock. Deaf to Alicia and Winter's sobs.

Slowly, she stood up looking at her bloody hands. Which pressed together with unbound rage into trembling fists,

And Weiss screamed.

* * *

**A/N another little bit of borrowed language, _demagolka- _butcher or sculptor of flesh. Just thought it would fit.**

**(If it makes it past FF's weird spell check)**

**And yes this was bound to happen, might want to reconsider what Kad may have in common with a few of his brothers in the near future, after I get all my finals shit done,**

**Follow and review if you like, I'll catch you all later**


	35. Jungle law

"Blake, Co'Balt go scout ahead, five minutes, then come back."

The bull Faunus nodded in acknowledgement.

Blake had a quick question, "What are we looking for?"

"I have a feeling you'll know it when you see it." Kad told her, then added. "Just find their camp and get back here."

The two of them walked away into the darkness. Kad turned, took Ignis off his back and sat down cross legged on the damp ground.

The tunnels were much larger in this sector. He still wouldn't be using his sword to its full potential and length but at least he could stand out of water. This was one of the last turning points with stairways to both upper and lower levels that he could remembered from the map. More routes branched off but from what Kad and the other Faunus could hear there was only one direction that would be worthwhile to go.

Yang tucked herself back into a corner, waiting and watching the entrances. Ruby came over and knelt next to Kad.

"How many do you think there are?" The little huntress asked.

He thought for a second, "No less than ten, probably no more than a hundred. My guess maybe three or four dozen. With any luck they'll never know you guys were here."

That last phrase caught Yang's attention.

"You guys?" She asked.

Kad nodded, "Wherever they are I'll go in and speak to them. Hold their attention while you find our friends. I doubt they'll harm Weiss's father he's too valuable, and all the focus will be on him. So maybe the White Fang won't be watching the others as hard."

"That's a bit risky don't you think?"

Kad nodded, he knew fully well what he was proposing. The worst that could happen would be one of the Faunus ratting him out. He hoped that the fear of Cinder's wrath or withdrawal from their arrangement would buy him a few seconds. Once they started talking Kad would try to get them to let the Schnee girls and the rest of his team go.

And with any luck none of them would hear anything that was said between him and the White Fang. If things went south he was confident they could rescue their friends. Maybe even the Schnee patriarch as well.

Kad looked over to the blond, "I can fight my way out of a few Faunus. I doubt many, if any of them are trained hunters."

"Yeah, okay." Yang agreed, before turning to stare back into the darkness. Kad knew where she was looking, but Xiao Long had the thousand yard stare that Kad associated with very deep thinking. She wasn't really keeping watch.

Ruby noticed it to, she walked over to her sister. Yang turned and tried to grin.

"So where did the mystery girl go to?" Ruby asked her.

Yang ran her fingers through the hair draped over her right shoulder. "Away, I guess. I don't think she found our new company agreeable. No offense Kad,"

"None taken." He replied.

She sighed briefly then continued, "I doubt I'll see her today again. But still, I'll take almost any one from Beacon over her any time."

"That bad? She got you pretty good in your duel…"

"No," Yang corrected her sister, "She can fight but… was just getting creepy. I'm starting to think she wasn't telling me something."

"What did she say about your mother?"

"Not much," Yang's head sank down a bit. "I'll tell you everything later. But hey, what happened to Pyrrha?"

* * *

A little bit of light was spilling through a small barred hole, low in the wall they were walking along. Co'Balt went to the floor flat on his stomach to have a look getting as close as his horns would allow. Blake turned and crouched next to him, keeping an eye up both sides of the tunnel ready to spring into action if they had any unwelcome visitors.

Co'Balt saw a large round room, there were several levels and various archways blocking off other tunnels that seemed to ring around the whole empty space. It reminded him too much of some kind of hive.

He remembered a little bit from his history classes before Beacon. About the underground catacombs of old Vale, he thought this fit the descriptions of those places to a T.

Dozens of White Fang members crowded shaking their fists in excitement and yelling at the spectacle down below them.

A pack of lucky Faunus were pushing and shoving Mr. Schnee around in front of a raised platform which held a couple of lieutenants watching the beating. Cargo boxes were scattered all around the ramshackle arena. Filled with what Co'Balt could only assume were more weapons, Dust crystals, and bombs.

"Them?" Blake asked,

"Yep," Co'Balt said looking up to the other parts of the room. Shadows moved through the other archways. The bull Faunus started thinking,

_Only guards actually guarding something…_

He pushed up to a kneeling position then turned to Blake,

"Come on, I know where to look."

* * *

Soft sounds of running feet snapped Kad out of his reverie. His hand fell down to his knife just in case.

Yang stood up, and waved down the hall, Ruby took a few steps into the middle of the room unconcerned. So Kad relaxed a bit at their response.

Their two Faunus teammates jogged up, Co'Balt skidded and stopped by Kad. And Blake came to a halt in the middle of the room.

Co'Balt slapped his leader's left shoulder, grinning in anticipation, then outlined what he found.

"Bout a thousand yards away. Big convergence center. Maybe an old subterranean fort merged with the newer stuff. Bunch of chums having their way with the big Schnee."

"Everyone else?" Kad asked him,

"Higher levels are being watched, we should move. Start looking there."

"Right," Kad slowly stood up to his full impressive height. He buckled Ignis back in its harness and then donned the tooled leather apparatus, confident he could avoid knocking the hilt on things he couldn't see above his head. Then the giant looked to the three girls, and his teammate.

"Get in. Get out. They'll all be looking at me." holding up fingers on his left hand to count and emphasize the first two points.

They all bobbed their heads in understanding, Yang brought her fists up and then down, expanding Ember Celica on her wrists and racking shells into the shotguns. Kad handed the rifle Uzipho over to her, she gladly accepted Jaxon's fighting tool and half turned around to try and fix it on the belt above her mini skirt.

Ruby brought up Cresent Rose. Kad was a little worried about her maneuvering capabilities with a scythe as big as hers. But she reassured him it wouldn't be a problem. The small stock and oversized charging handle flicked out as she tested the sights on the gun form.

Blake took her Katana and collapsed the slender blade down in its hook form, then chambered a round into the pistol. Kad removed the Dust rapier from his belt and handed it to the cat Faunus. She took the offered weapon and brought it up to join her cleaver sheath on the magnetized pad that usually held Gambol Shroud.

Co'Balt pulled up Keila, he spun the ax once in his right hand. Then hitched up his thick leather belt, which held Alicia's knife Detergeo safely snapped next to where his ax always sat.

Ruby grinned confidently at the other team leader, "Stay safe Kad."

He bowed for a moment, "Alright, keep out of sight. Only engage if necessary. I'll see you in a bit."

He beat his right fist into the opposite hand, then turned down the tunnel adjacent to the one that the others had scouted. It sloped down, and led straight to the party as far as his advanced hearing could tell.

* * *

_"The herds are shut in byre and hut, for loosed till dawn are we. This is the hour of pride and power. Talon and tusk and claw. O hear the call! – Good hunting all. That keep the jungle law!"_

These synchronized voices echoed in a frenzied chant beneath the city. Kad recognized the ancient war song the White Fang was so fond of singing. From back in the days when they didn't need to resort to guerilla warfare and other sneaky tactics.

His tunnel slowly started to level out, two guards stood by the lit entrance to the open pit. They jumped in surprise at the figure who suddenly materialized in front of them.

The one on the left started to aim up, Kad moved and reached out his hands.

His right clamped down on the carbine barrel and ripped it back out of the Faunus hands, he heard small clicks of finger bones cracking. His left shot up and wrapped around the back of the same one's head.

Kad lifted him up and threw him at the guard on his left. The two fell down in an awkward pile and Kad stepped by after throwing the rifle down on them.

"You shouldn't play with guns," he joked to the two of them, who were to dazed to be annoyed.

There was a small metal staircase hastily secured over the old crumbling bricks which led right down to the center floor. Faunus turned in surprise to stare at this massive form. Most of them were clustered around a hole with a rope dangling down into it, calling down insults and more threats of bodily harm.

Kad assumed that they had pushed Mister Schnee down into it to further torment the man. The rope looked rather slack so their prisoner was probably still on his feet.

Several guards moved forward pointing their weapons. Kad raised his hands peacefully and even let a grin come onto his face.

Two lieutenants moved to the edge of the stage once they noticed their minions moving towards the interloper. Kad knew neither of them. But his estimate of their numbers was pretty spot on, almost two dozen watching from higher places and nearly the same number all right in front of him. All going silent and on alert at the huntsman's presence.

The thin metal buckled and bent under his boots as Kad slowly walked down towards all the Faunus pointing guns at him. He looked down at the closest one, a small short haired female with white deer antlers sticking up on her head through her black hood. With several gas grenades lined up on her chest.

Before she could blink Kad reached down and snatched one away, the arming pin remained with the Faunus and Kad threw the device down the hole where Mister Schnee was being held.

The gas quickly filled the small space. A thin mist flooded out but didn't rise any further then the ankles of the nearest White Fang who looked down and stepped back in minor alarm. Kad heard a few ragged coughs and then the heavy thud of a body hitting the floor.

The Schnee didn't need to hear anything that was about to be said.

Kad walked through the Faunus crowd they all parted and stood in his wake until he stood before the leaders grouped on stage.

The tallest one in the full face masked waved his right hand, signaling his comrades to stand down. Many were dubious, the plastic ticks and shuffles from feet weren't one simultaneous noise.

Adam shifted uneasily, his compatriot walked to the edge of the stage and addressed Kad.

"You aren't supposed to be here."

He stated it with an edge of authority like he had some form of control over the Human.

Kad laughed once, "Well I guess the day is full of surprises…"

* * *

Ruby, Blake, Yang and Co'Balt silently jogged along the upper levels.

Guards that once were diligently keeping their posts suddenly broke off to head back to the center structure once they heard what was happening.

Co'Balt leaned down and carefully peaked around the corner to witness two more bring hands up to their ears and headsets, glance at each other and then leave.

He looked back at the girls and then flicked his head, gesturing for them to follow.

Ruby aimed her scythe down the hall. The two older huntresses flanked the bull Faunus creeping along, Keila in his hands. Ruby turned to scan their flank.

No one was coming.

* * *

"Imagine this," Kad said as he began to slowly walk, breaking eye contact and heading towards a stack of military crates close by. Watching more and more White Fang appear in the small arches along the rings of platforms jutting out from the old stone.

"You are in my shoes. Still believing that a few goals and courses of action, that you agreed on with a mutual friend. Who generously provided you,"

He unlatched the top crate and pushed the lid open revealing ordered rows of large Dust crystals of assorted elements.

"With all of the things to jump start your rather slow revolution." Kad grabbed onto the crate edges, "Were still in place and on track."

"We know…" the first lieutenant growled.

Kad ignored him, no one noticed as he slowly palmed three crystals without looking at which type they were. Two in his right hand, one in his left.

"Well then… If that is true what happened this morning?"

* * *

Three guards were standing at the mouth of another tunnel. Around this sharp corner. Blake was on point this time. One amber eye ducked past the edge of the wall she was hugging. A ladder several steps back ran up into sub crawl spaces that Co'Balt was standing by.

Blake whispered to Ruby directly behind her, who then repeated the command to Yang who filled in Co'Balt.

"We'll charge on your go." She told him.

Co'Balt nodded and smiled before he clambered up and disappeared into the narrow squeeze.

Blake, snuck a quick glance back at her team, the sisters smiled. They were ready.

Soft echoes from Kad and the main group of the White Fang reached her ears but not even Blake could decipher them. And she had other things on her mind right now.

Looking again Blake watched a shadow several inches taller, and broader than the biggest guard in front of her fall down silently from the ceiling and rear up. Light glance off the sharpened edge of Co'Balt's shotgun ax.

The back blunt side of the blade snaked around the middle one's throat. He barely had time to widen his eyes beneath his Grimm mask when Co'Balt pulled him back and pushed him to the ground.

Blake moved,

She jumped off a shadow clone, hit the side wall halfway up on her left foot, and jumped at the Faunus on the far left.

The last Faunus on the right saw his friends go down. He spun in panic, hand reaching to his sword.

Co'Balt pressed his opponent's head down, and his throat into the back of the axe choking the White Fang into unconsciousness.

Yang rushed at the last,

Blake fell on her target, spinning her ribbon around his neck. Flipping back over his shoulders and leaning and pulling the loop tight. The Faunus coughed and choked as the oxygen stopped flowing to his lungs. He dropped his rifle and clawed fruitlessly at his neck until he passed out.

Yang's flying armored fist crashed into the swordsman's head and knocked him down in one punch.

Ruby walked past the three of them untangling from their opponents. She peeked into another tunnel and saw a soft green glow coming from a small side portal.

* * *

"Didn't your master explain this to you?"

Kad shrugged, "Well things have changed that's why I'm here."

Adam took a few steps forward, "Nothing has changed."

"If that was true you wouldn't have risked blowing our entire operation for a little bit of petty revenge."

The two lieutenants looked at each other, the tallest spoke again. "As you are well aware… there have been a few setbacks."

"Still no excuse for this." Kad said sweeping his left arm pointing at all the things around him.

"Our people needed a display. To prove that despite Torchwick's colossal failure in the Breach we are still strong."

"And that would happen when you took the council building and the communication tower at the end of the tournament. Just as planned…"

"We…"

Kad cut him off, "But still we can make the best out of this situation if you move quickly. I know you took other hostages."

"I won't…"

Again Kad interrupted, "Oh, you can keep Schnee. Threatening his daughters with his life might have worked even better than this way around."

He stepped in front of the stage, his head was basically at the chest height of all those standing atop the platform. The other Faunus behind began shifting again nervously.

"Give me the others, and I'll have them keep quiet for a few hours so you can all get out of the city and preferably the kingdom."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"You're smart people you'll think of something."

Without waiting for a response Kad turned and began walking back to the stairway, acting like he knew exactly where to look for the hostages.

Adam called out, "Stop right there!"

Kad sighed as he turned to look back at the Faunus, arms crossed and throwing on a bored expression.

"Why are you really here?" Adam asked,

Kad said nothing. Adam continued,

"You have no idea what's going on? You're going against Cinder, aren't you?"

"I'm protecting her plan from idiots like you. You're lucky." Kad took a few steps back in the direction of the stage. Now right in the middle of the room. The pit with Mister Schnee was straight to his left.

"You're lucky this is salvageable. I'm taking the others and I am leaving. I expect you to _fall in line_."

"You can have the other girl, that's it. Our people have waited too long to settle for half our vengeance."

"The girl, and the Faunus."

That brought a pause to the White Fang leaders

Adam stepped back slightly, he brought his right fist up to his mouth and quietly coughed a bit. His partner shifted and looked back at the final three Faunus behind him.

Kad couldn't understand their reaction, he was still expecting some outrage not whatever this was.

Adam slowly came forward again.

* * *

Blake bent and stretched down in front of the arch way aiming Gambol Shroud. Sweeping the little box room for threats just in case.

No guards,

Weiss stood up quickly when she notice her feline companion. Blake was a little shocked. The heiress's sleeves and combat skirt were covered in blood. Her eyes were red and puffy.

She stood and entered the cell.

To her right, Winter had her head firmly pressed against her knees rocking back and forth, numb and whimpering. More blood coated her right shoulder.

Alicia was standing in the left corner, her hands bruised and cut, wrapped around the chain and hook that held her in place. Trying to free herself.

Then Blake noticed the fourth occupant.

* * *

"That is going to be a… problem." Adam said slowly.

Kad didn't like the way he said that.

"Because?" He asked the Faunus.

* * *

The three unbound girls entered into the cell. Ruby gasped at the state of her partner, but went as silent as the rest of them when she noticed the still form lying next to Weiss.

She had closed his eyes respectfully but other than that hadn't touched Jaxon since she had tried to save him. Weiss had been trying to rest and recover her strength to use her glyphs. But what she just experienced was making that nigh impossible. Especially with the added threat that Alicia would be next and then one of the twins.

Yang blinked, she couldn't believe it, "Is he dead?"

Alicia sniffed and nodded. Co'Balt stepped into the archway and froze at the sight of his partner.

Weiss held up her hands. "Come on, get us out of here."

"Who did this?" Co'Balt demanded, voice cracking.

* * *

"Because I killed him…"

If the grand pit had been quiet before, it was deathly silent now.

Kad's superhuman heart rate picked up, his fists balled together around the stolen Dust crystals.

_"Excuse me?!"_

The tall Faunus in the full face mask came forward.

"The Human doubted our will, we needed an example. Get out, and tell your master our agreement is over. We will answer to slavers no more."

Kad spoke, his voice low and full of simmering rage "You'd better be lying to me. Because…"

This time it was the huntsman who was stopped mid-sentence.

* * *

Co'Balt didn't even wait for her answer, half heard whispers were coming closer. And the only instinct in his head was revenge.

He turned and shot out into the tunnel, Yang tried to reach out and grab him but was just too slow.

Two White Fang were approaching from the right. They stopped and reeled back in surprise at Co'Balt's appearance.

He didn't say a word. His face was mired in a cold show of fury

Keila swung down over his head, the first Faunus in his way froze in surprise. The blade bit deep in his shoulder. Co'Balt still held both hands on the ax he punched up with his left, grinding the weapon deep in gristle and bone, spraying blood down the black and white uniform

He pulled up freeing the gore stained steel. Then struck back right, stunning the second Faunus even more. Co'Balt felt the familiar half bit of resistance of aura giving beneath his strike.

Keila twirled, his hands swapped places. The left fell down to the trigger and Co'Balt fired twice. One slug into both targets chests. The two dying White Fang fell to the ground yelling in pain.

* * *

As the echoes of gunfire and howls petered out and faded, all of the White Fang present looked to the higher levels.

Adam shouted out, "Go! Don't just stand there! Get the prisoners!"

Kad looked up, over on the third level to where he had seen the flashes of fire that briefly filled the tunnel.

He knew exactly which weapon those thunder blasts had come from, and his heart sank as he realized only one thing would make Co'Balt angry enough to blow the whole mission.

Jaxon was dead.

_Time seemed to slow._

His sorrow only last for a mere fraction of a second, as the deepest anguish he had ever felt was consumed, in a burning haze and thought for just one thing.

And he raised the crystal in his left hand.

Weiss crouched low and rested her hands on the floor.

Yang pounded her left hand and gauntlet down into the chains holding her teammate. Two quick hammer blows snapped the restraints, and the heiress stood free once more.

Ruby was leaning out the door, more White Fang came up to her right. She fired twice, forcing them to duck and stumble back surprised.

Blake handed Weiss her rapier, she sighed as she felt the familiar grip fit in her left hand once again. She ran her other palm up the slender blade. Drawing confidence from the Dust and metal.

Yang quickly snapped the handcuffs on Alicia. Without asking the former hostage took Jaxon's weapon off Yang's back and twisted the parts back into spear form.

* * *

The honeycombed tunnels were crawling with White Fang, Kad watched them all start climbing up or down, heading for the tunnel and level with the prisoners and their would-be rescuers. From what he could gather his friends were probably straight in front of him.

His powerful fingers crushed the Dust crystal easily, his hand started to burn with cold. The elemental touch shocked his system. Spikes of sensation ran up his arm and right into his head and heart. He felt his aura clearly form for the first time at his willful direction. And Kad felt the sensation, and power of his semblance manifested.

He shouted and flung the glowing blue ball of ice to his left.

* * *

"Winter!"

The younger heiress looked up to her huntress sibling, Weiss had her rapier pointed down at the small chain links securing Winter's hands. She drove the point through a small link, the superior metal widened and snapped the thin circlet. Weiss offered a hand to her sister. As her twin came to her feet, Winter briefly wiped the backs of her hands across her face and eyes clearing the tear marks and some of the dirt off her features. Eyes flicking around the room, still on the verge of a panic attack.

Weiss didn't hesitate, she slapped Winter just as she thought she would, backhanded right into her cheek.

She palmed at her stinging face in shock, mouth open gapsing and trying to find some way to voice her outrage. Weiss pointed her index finger straight at Winter,

"Calm down and stay behind us,"

Yang punched and shot a fiery blast at the White Fang taking cover to the right. The concussion and heat wave kept them disoriented and wary of breaking cover.

Blake formed up on the left side of the door, she could hear Co'Balt yelling and battling with more Faunus coming to stop their escape. Alicia took her fallen teammate's weapon and ran out to help him.

Co'Balt blocked a sword slashing down, pushed the blade left and sunk Keila into the bearer's neck.

Another Faunus jumped up stabbing on his right. Unable to parry, Co'Balt squinted and tied to focus his aura, but the lunge never connected.

Uzipho hit the attacker's neck, scraped off his bit of soul shielding. The spear deflected down and ran through his heart.

Alicia pushed back, jumped and twisted the weapon deeper. Eyes narrowed in anger.

Ruby called to the two of them, "We have to go!"

Shadows of many, many more White Fang flickered further down the tunnel the two members of APRC were standing in.

Not even a second later the entire hideout shook, the right tunnel was explosively flash frozen in an instant. Faunus were crushed and turned to ice, jagged spears of the magic element sprung out and impaled those who weren't directly in the center of the attack.

* * *

Kad looked to the right, ignoring the White Fang all around him, pointing guns and drawing swords in slow motion. Their leaders on the stage turned back to grab their weapons.

He could feel the power from the two crystals in his right hand. A dull warmth from the burn crystal, and the tingle of electricity from the lightning.

He dropped the second, Kad's semblance flared again as he pulverized the solidified fire. Heat spread through his fingers. Then threw the flaming mass up to his right.

Fire exploded through all of the portals, Faunus in the epicenter were incinerated instantly. Their brief cries drowned beneath the roar of flames. The bricks of the structure were superheated glowing bright orange, reducing what remained of the outlying White Fang to screaming flailing torches and making this one as well inpassable.

* * *

"Let's go!" Weiss shouted to the other six.

Blake looked back at Jaxon, "What about…"

Yang shook her head, "We'll come back, we've got to run."

Alicia and Co'Balt backed up to the arch, raising their arms against the searing heat from the hellscape that had just materialized in front of them. The bull Faunus heard their suggestion.

"No, I'll carry him."

Weiss hated it but she had to agree with Yang, "He'll slow us down, we can get him later."

Alicia accepted her logic with a heavy heart, Co'Balt was still fuming.

His teammate pulled on his left arm. "They'll be circling around. We have to go now."

Co'Balt took one last look at his partner, let out a single shout of anger. Then moved ahead taking lead.

Now the only way out was another side passage, branching off on the right a little bit ahead of the new ice wall.

Blake could hear the sounds of running feet both high and low. More White Fang racing to find an alternate approach and cut them off.

She overtook Co'Balt heading down the dark path. Alicia followed behind her now back with her teammate. Weiss and her sister on their heels. Yang and Ruby aiming and watching the rear.

The scarlet huntress looked up at her sister, "What about Kad?"

Yang frowned, "He's on his own…"

* * *

The big yellow crystal bounced off the ground, Kad heard the tiny clink of its impact.

He had never felt this strong before, his aura visibly glowed, the same shade as his eyes.

Slowly he raised his right boot up.

The Faunus took aim,

Their leaders spun and flourished their weapons, more cutlasses, an ax, a long katana, and a chainsaw as tall as its wielder.

And Kad smashed his heel down,

The whole room shook, even team RWBY and their charges felt their tunnel shake, hundreds of feet away.

Outlined by lightning, with yellow bolts arcing and snapping off his body. Kad's aura charged up with the fury of a storm. He raised his arms, and screamed a wordless cry of hate and exertion.

Waves of energy licked out in one circular pulse and turned the Faunus closest to him into clouds of crackling smoke, others farther were killed as the pressure wave smashed them back against the wall and boiled the blood in their veins. Some survived, some even remained conscious.

Boxes flew in every direction, several exploded with their more unstable contents. Dust crystals and powder now lay scattered all over the room. The elder Schnee was spared from the blast, down in the hole.

Kad grabbed the chain around his waist, spun the black steel out and high around his head in a circle. Faunus jumped down and charged.

He swung down clearing those closest to him, bones and bodies broke under his strike.

One White Fang still standing out to the giant's left, raised his rifle and emptied it at the still glowing hunter. Bullets struck Kad dead center mass. His aura sparked but stayed strong.

He lunged and whipped the chain at the shooter's neck. Bones were shattered killing him instantly, sharpened metal cut through flesh and lifted the White Fang's head from his shoulders. Others followed his example, running and shooting as the distance closed.

His fists and chain sent sprays of blood flying in every direction, Kad shouted out in challenge, all who came within his reach met a quick and violent end. Until the only Faunus left standing was the one who had murdered Jaxon and the four closest to him.

Kad caught slack and pulled the steel up across his chest, spreading his feet and waiting for the others up on the platform. Three rushed forward to avenge their dead. Adam and the chainsaw bearer held back for a moment.

They leapt and fell down swinging at Kad. He swung the chain again, the Faunus in the center was slashed in two. The steel passed through his right shoulder and body without even slowing down.

The huntsman moved with the momentum, his left hand reached forward and caught the left Faunus around the neck. Kad raised him up and shook his catch once, turning his spine into dust and broken shards before Kad flung him like a ragdoll aside.

He brought his empty left hand down and smacked the longsword out of the right's hand. The lieutenant shrieked and dropped his sword from broken hands. Kad backhanded his fist into the fox eared head and sent him flying backwards dead before his feet left the ground.

Mechanical growls and the swish of parting air brought Kad's focus back to his left. The saw was coming in for his head from the tallest Faunus up on stage, holding the unwieldy weapon single handedly, extending his reach as far as it could go.

Kad raised his right hand and chain up. As he struck out, the giant felt his semblance move again. With his unchart-able reflexes, Kad saw the brief pulse of light that met the spinning metal teeth before his palm did. Killing the saw's momentum, he bent his hand and pushed the flat of the killing tool down and into the stage.

Tempted to see how far he could reach with his new gift, Kad swung up his left hand with the extremity straight up in an open palm strike.

He felt the push, saw the brief orange glint. The White Fang flew back as if struck by a battering ram. Leaving his weapon lying useless out of his grip in front of Kad.

Adam took a step back, awed, and wary of the pure destructive presence. He flourished his red sword, held the hilt back up to his left shoulder. Waiting to move.

The other lieutenant attempted to crawl away backwards. Kad whipped his chain forward again.

The black links wrapped themselves around the Faunus's waist, Kad pulled back, crushing what few ribs were left intact, bringing his helpless foe flying up to Kad. His left hand dropped to the knife on his waist.

Kad drew the blade in an eye blink, skewering the White Fang's chest. Spat blood coated the inside of his mask, as Kad raised his last kill up and flicked him down behind his back. Kad heard more bones crunch and snap on impact. His eyes narrowed as he took one short jump up. The wooden platform shook and creaked under his weight.

Adam started to back away, mouth shut moving his head from side to side looking for an exit. Scanning for any other living White Fang.

Kad slowly walked forward, his bloody knife held low and loose, his chain dragging noisily along behind him.

"Traitor." Adam growled.

His answer was more silence. As Kad kept slowly pacing forward forcing Adam further and further back. He dropped his bloody weapons and raised up his hands in a fighting pose.

The Faunus lowered and sheathed his blade, but kept his hand on the hilt ready to draw it in the blink of an eye. He began circling left looking for room to maneuver.

Both heard the metal click from the pile of wreckage and dead that once was the best of the White Fang. A lone Faunus stood, bloody and burnt holding a fragmentation grenade in his hand.

Eyes drawn wild and wide the grenadier brought his arm back. Kad turned to face this new threat. Adam jumped to a side ladder intending to escape both the would be martyr's explosive and the huntsman.

The little ball of metal sailed through the air, in almost painful slow motion for Kad,

He reached his foot out and tapped on the hilt of his knife lying on the floor. The blade flipped up, Kad gripped the padded hilt and flung it underhanded at the Faunus. Dashes of light glinted off the flying weapon, moving too fast for normal eyes to see. The hilt batted the grenade down off course.

All in a split second it bounced off the ground where Kad had been standing moments before, and exploded. His knife continued on and sunk up to its hilt in the forehead of the second to last Faunus standing.

Adam had barely even gotten halfway up the rungs when two grips of iron fell on his right shoulder and then his left leg. Next he only felt the pull of gravity as he was flung back into the pit. He hit the ground head first but his aura saved his life.

He rolled up to a crouch, Kad started slowly walking toward Adam again.

Adam ran his hand through a patch of Dust on the ground. The magic substance was still charged slightly, he flung a handful up at his foe.

The particles snapped and sparked and made Kad blink. It was not enough to hurt him, not enough to make him miss the crack of a rifle and see the red blade's hilt suddenly fly straight at his face.

Almost casually his left hand flicked up and caught the katana by its beaded hilt, Adam jumped forward kicking high. The heavy grip of Kad's right hand closed around the foot following the sword. Kad spun counterclockwise.

The smaller fighter was swung without even an ounce of effort aside. In the millisecond before Adam hit a stone column he felt the pressure around his ankle disappear. Then he felt nothing but pain and heaviness in his eyes. As he last of his strength was drained to try and fail to keep his aura strong as he crashed into a stone column and fell down onto a pile of dead Faunus.

His spine was probably bruised but intact as far as Kad could tell when he rolled Adam onto his back to check for a pulse.

For a multitude of reasons, he needed the Faunus alive, and talking.

Kad had questions that needed answers.

He quickly searched Adam's various pockets, he had no other weapons, identification or money. Just a scroll which Kad tossed into the hole where Mister Schnee was knocked out.

And Kad stood again, looking around and taking in the sight of the havoc he had wrought. Plotting out his next move.

* * *

**This chapter was difficult mechanics wise for me to write. And before I knew it this was twice as long as usual. Next one will hopefully be a decent wrap up, not as much of a cliffhanger. Which I'm sure you're sick of right now. But hey the next will be out by at least the end of the month. Follow and review if you like, I'll get cracking.**


	36. From Shadows

Slowly Adam's awareness centered back down from the nothingness of his unwilling sleep, his back was just one dull aching mess. Wary, he tried not to move. Tried to wake up while still appearing unconscious.

_"I can hear your heart beat and saw you gasp, you're only fooling yourself friend."_

He knew that voice, spikes of ice shot through his blood that had nothing to do with the bodily harm he sustained.

All his limbs were stiff, and it hurt to breathe when Adam slowly pushed up off the floor where he had been lying flat on his back. As he came to a sitting position Adam had another slight spat of panic, he no longer felt the familiar weight and enclosing feeling of his Grimm mask.

The voice spoke again, "Looking for this?"

Adam managed to open his eyes, but that barely helped. The room was pitch black, the only dull glow of light came from the giant's Dust blade he was casually leaning against while sitting on a large block of severed masonry. What really drew his attention was the pool of shadows around the tip of the sword. Shadows of a slowly dissolving Beowolf.

Its fur, flesh, and bones, were slowly turning back into air, or whatever the beasts were made from. Kad was gripping Ignis in his right hand, while the opposite lifted the mask he had stolen between his massive index and middle finger.

"Now that's twice I saved your life."

"Twice?" Adam hissed through clenched teeth and another wave of dull pain.

"Well once," Kad corrected himself, "Plus I didn't kill you back at your base."

That was when Adam noticed they were not in the hideout anymore. Shadows traced the shapes of the pillars and small corners of this little man-made room in the earth that he had never been to before.

Part of him relaxed, yes the huntsman hadn't killed him.

Yet.

"Now, I do have some questions." Kad continued, "And you are going to answer them."

"Why on Remnant would I do that?"

Kad sighed and spun the mask a few times. Adam decided to just cut to the chase,

"If you take me to the surface…"

"But you haven't answered me."

"You haven't asked anything." Adam retorted,

The giant stood, leaving Ignis stuck standing in the now bare space on the floor, its sharp point piercing through a good hand span of concrete and rock. He began to slowly pace back and forth behind his little rubble seat, passing the mask from one hand to another.

"So, who told you to go after the Schnees?"

"Your master Human." Adam growled low and sore.

"I find that a little hard to believe…"

Adam tried to shrug a little but could only raise his shoulders so far. "Believe what you want it's the truth, ordered from her own lips… Recruitment was almost nonexistent and our ranks were deserting by the hour." He paused and sucked in a wheezy breath. "We would have been slaughtered within minutes of the uprising even with the robots offline. If those of us left even had the stomach for it."

"Against a bunch of lazy overweight and under trained peace keepers who had never set foot outside of Vale? Get serious. There would have been plenty of time to assault the council and take hostages before back up arrived, don't exaggerate."

"You shouldn't give me lip Human, this is your fault."

"You forced my hand."

"You should talk to your master more often. She told me about you."

"Evidently not enough."

"This was sanctioned you son of a bitch…"

The steel tip of Kad's boot collided with Adam's stomach, several pops and cracks followed his ribs snapping

The Faunus coughed and curled in pain, "What do you want!"

"Was it hard for you? Taking a life just like that? All to prove a point?"

Adam blinked in surprise, "What?"

Iron crept into Kad's tone, "The Faunus you, _made an example of_."

"…Why do you…care? He was nobody…"

"He was my teammate, he was my friend. I always thought that you Faunus were better than that."

"Better then what?"

"Better than the mindless drones and enforcers we had allied against."

A sharp crack broke the back and forth talk, Kad snapped the Grimm mask in his hand as easily as he had pulverized bone only a few short moments ago. His anger began boiling his stomach and slightly shaking his hands. Very little was stopping him from carving the Faunus up into little tiny bits. And those restrictions were slowly being eroded away.

**_Choices approach_****.**

The little nagging doubts were coming back to him in full force, and he didn't like it.

Adam held up his right hand to try and placate his captor. "Look…Go and get the Schnee before the Atlesians come and you will be forgiven, I swear."

"We'll, I'd like to think you're telling the truth." Kad continued, calm and ignoring him. "I'd like to take you back up to the surface and let you go. I assume people only know you've succeeded, and not what just happened. Your strike groups always operate on communications blackouts from your main force."

"Right…" Adam feared where the hunter was heading.

Kad stepped back to his sword, and gripped the silver wrapped hilt and came to a decision. He would figure out what Cinder was really up to in due time.

"Unfortunately, as much as I would like to do that…You killed my brother."

The elementally charged weapon screeched as rock scraped against steel when Kad ripped Ignis from the ground. Fire swept down the sword, banishing the blackness around them. Adam attempted to push scramble backwards in a vain attempt to beneath his panic and fear a deep part of him knew his end had come.

Kad shifted his gripped and aimed the flaming weapon straight at Adam's heart, then stabbed the blazing point straight through it and further into the wall.

Blood poured down from his sucking chest wound and coughed from his mouth, sizzling into the air when it touched Ignis. The blow was mortal but not what would kill him.

The flames of Dust spread along Adam's body, he twisted and choked, crying out in blinding pain. In vain his hands grasped the weapon piercing his stomach, but only succeeded in spreading the blaze to his arms.

Flesh turned to ash, in less than half a minute everything that was once the great Faunus leader had burnt to a charbroiled husk. Kad didn't know whether it was willful movement or just spasms that brought the dead murder's hands up in one last grasp at nothing.

The hunter's weapon split the heavy silence that had fallen with another terrible drawn out screech of metal on stone when he removed it from the corpse.

"For Jaxon…"

* * *

Farther away the others who had accompanied Kad down into the tunnels hadn't stopped running since the earthquake had shaken them to the bone.

They had lost track of time moving through the shadows dodging the White Fang and looking for a way out.

Blake and Yang were up front searching for a ladder or anything that could lead them up from the depths.

Winter had calmed down somewhat still huddling close to her older sister who hadn't said a word to her since their escape.

Ruby, Alicia and Co'Balt still kept a close eye behind the little group watching for any more White Fang that might be pursuing them. But so far none had caught up with the trainees.

Thoughts of their missing leader passing through the minds of the bull Faunus and his teammate were being kept silent.

Blake took a sudden right turn, up a larger tunnel.

"Here," She said to her companions.

The younger heiress questioned their change of course, "Why? Just because you say so?"

Weiss didn't even let the black haired girl lash back at her sister, she seized Winter's left arm in a vice grip and marched her up to the tunnel mouth then scolded her, "You don't get to make decisions."

The dark and damp corridor was much shorter than all the others the seven had collectively, walked through, fled through and been carried through that day so far. And more importantly it came to an end that wasn't just a wall of mortar and bricks.

It ended with a pair of wide and tall twin rusted iron doors, locked bolted and chained up tight.

But those were simple challenges to overcome.

Yang waved for Ruby to come forward, "Come on sis, you brought your master key right?"

The scarlet huntress nodded raising Crescent Rose. Blake and Yang both backed up behind their leader as she took aim and fired.

Sniper bullets made short work of the locking mechanisms, the old metal sparked and flew to pieces. After Ruby had finished and was swapping magazines, Blake and Yang moved up together and took hold of separate sides of the doors twice as tall as they were.

The ancient portal groaned in protest for only a moment before swinging open and revealing what lay behind.

Another larger, brighter and somewhat cleaner bit of the city substructure, through which they could see the city at the end of a large round portal.

Packed with a whole platoon of Knight combat androids and their Paladin overseer standing out in the daylight of Vale.

As one, the robot strike force turned their heads and scanned the Beacon students.

Rifles rose in unison. All the members of RWBY, APRC and Winter froze in place.

Heavy mechanical feet crushed the old stone, the paladin leveled its energy cannons at the young group. By some unseen signal the robots suddenly lowered their weapons and the walker came through its crowd of escorts moving aside and standing at attention like an honor guard.

The war machine sank down to its knees and lowered its weapons. The pilot's house bowed forward, armored plates shifted and collapsed back on themselves as the driver emerged. Outfitted in the Atlas standard infantry man's armor with white upper plates plus details and black nearly everything else.

The young man dropped down to the ground and approached looking straight to the twin Schnee heirs.

"My ladies," he said with a slight bow, "It is good to see you alive."

Weiss scowled a bit, "Where is General Ironwood? We know where the terrorist camp is."

The soldier nodded "Very good mam, we expedited our timetable when we felt the quake. Hence my presence."

"Quake?"

"All across the city, gave a bunch of people a right fright."

He took a step back and waved his right arm towards the entrance behind his paladin. "A gunship is on its way to take you to the command ship," then looked to the two Faunus and three other girls. "Your… companions will be held and transferred to Beacon after questioning."

That sent all their hearts racing with a bit of panic, Weiss intervened.

"No, that flier is going to take my sister to the command ship. The rest of us will lead you to the camp."

"Mam I must…"

She stopped him, "You can't insist anything, unless you want to _insist_ on digging outhouses at one of the poles for the rest of your life."

Weiss shoved her sister forward. The younger Schnee looked back, surprise etched on her face at what her sister had turned into during her time away from home.

The soldier looked back and forth between the outside and the group of trainees and finally acted. "As you wish my lady, but we still must wait for reinforcements."

"Yes off course, do what you must. And find me some clean clothes immediately."

He bowed and held out his hand for Winter, she turned up her chin and marched calmly out through the androids completely ignoring the flustered soldier who followed in her wake after pointing his scroll at the paladin which activated and turned. Following the slave program its driver had just turned on.

Alicia questioned the remaining Schnee "How long till help gets here?"

"If you're worried about your leader," Weiss replied, "I'd be more worried about all those White Fang commandos if Kad shook the entire city with what he was doing."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "And your father?"

Her teammate slowly turned around anger on her face, but not at the black haired Faunus,

Weiss held up the edge of her now crimson combat skirt, "This blood, is on his hands. He did nothing to save Jaxon didn't even bat an eye when that animal gutted him. He didn't fight when Adam said we three were next. And I mean that animal Blake. They were not misguided, they were _monsters._" Weiss sighed and paused, "My father is beyond saving."

Belladonna's eyes went wide at the name Weiss had dropped in the middle of her rant.

"Who?" She asked.

Weiss blinked in confusion, Blake continued

"Did you say Adam?"

Their shocked expressions were nearly identical now, Weiss's free hand shot up to her mouth, as she remembered their talk that night in Mountain Glenn and what Blake had told them.

"Oh my god," The heiress gasped.

"Kad's in trouble…" Blake said turning to the rest of her team, who were slowly putting two and two together.

Co'Balt huffed and crossed his arms, "If this Adam was within arms-reach of Kad he probably got his spine pulled out through his asshole."

_"Why would I go sticking my hand in a place like that?"_

With varying speeds of reaction the little group of hunters jumped turned to the voice coming from behind them.

The giant form of Kad Amaranth slowly walked out and into the light, bloody and dirty but very much alive,

Unlike his teammate in his arms.

Jaxon's lifeless limbs swayed with the movement of Kad's long strides and his head bounced against the crook of his leader's left elbow.

The shorter six parted preemptively before him, Yang, Alicia, and Ruby on his right. The others on his left. But he stopped on the threshold of the old doorway.

"What happened?" His partner asked brusquely.

Kad gave her an honest answer, "Blood for blood."

"All of them?" Co'Balt said.

His leader nodded, and Co'Balt punched his left palm in satisfaction.

Weiss looked up to the taller boy, "My Father?"

"He's alive, with a scroll, safe. The Atlesians will get him." He shifted his grip on Jaxon then looked uncomfortably at Weiss, "Unless you want us to go?"

She shook her head, "Let him stay there and rot."

Yang thought that was cold even for the heiress, "Really Weiss?"

She didn't get an answer, Weiss took a few steps towards the giant.

"Look," She held up her bloody hands and dress, "I tried, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save him." Her normally measured voice was frail with emotions.

A heavy sigh came from Kad, "Thank you."

Tears pooling in her eyes Weiss nodded and prepared to move out of his way, but Blake stepped forward next to her. Kad didn't understand her expression of fear.

"What happened to the other?" Blake asked.

He thought for a moment, "What other?"

"Tall, reddish hair and horns, usually dressed in black."

"You mean the one who murdered Jaxon?" Alicia said venomously.

Blake didn't respond, she just looked up.

Kad grimaced and thought for a minute, "He's dead, I killed him."

Her eyes went even wider, and the cat Faunus nearly started hyperventilating but managed to control herself.

"He attacked me," Kad lied mostly, sinking down onto his left knee so he could look the girl in the eyes. "And he received what he deserved. I'm not sorry Blake."

He stood and turned his hips to the left, Wilt and Blush were stuck through his chain belt by the small of his back, the hilt sticking up to his right next to Kad's fighting knife.

Blake slowly reached out, ducked beneath Jaxon's swaying feet and took the Katana from Kad. Gripping it tight and staring down the familiar length. Yang stepped up and put her right hand on the Faunus's left shoulder in support.

No one else said a word as Kad slowly looked each of them in the eyes,

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"Munitions reserves?"

"Loaded for bear."

"Sensor systems?"

"Nominal errors, recalibrations scheduled."

"Communications?"

"One hundred percent."

"Navigation?"

"On course my lord."

The status listing was randomized just to keep the officer on his toes, the silver handed Primarch nodded in approval of the status report on his flagship. His trusted shipmaster had not missed a step in the report and diagnostic while Ferrus was too occupied to do it himself.

Nor was the man intimidated by the Master of Mankind sitting in the raised center chair from where the gorgon usually commanded the vast bridge of the _Fist of Iron_. Or his golden bodyguards spread around with the rest of the cybernetic Astartes of the legion on the command deck.

Ferrus waved his right hand, "As you were captain."

The much smaller naval officer bowed and began another circuit around the bridge stations.

The Emperor was not concerned with these trivial matters, the 52nd was one of the finest expedition fleets and he trusted them to do their jobs well. His eyes were closed and his fingertip pressed together as he meditated on the progress of his grand mission.

A dozen of his missing sons now at least located. More and more of the galaxy falling into place, and compliance. Horus acceding expectations for his future role. And the foundations for his crowning glory and ultimate gift to humanity taking shape nicely.

The tenth Primarch was always amazed at how still his father could be when he was musing, the Emperor's chest barely moved with his breath beneath his many red robes. Ferrus felt a bit of pride that the most powerful man in the galaxy felt safe enough as his guest not don his usual panoply of war.

Still, the powerful psyker wasn't only thinking of corporeal business. The Gellar fields were essential barriers between this sea of emotions and the interlopers from real space. But to one such as himself they were simple to at least glance through and lightly sense the flow and tides of the Warp.

Without even opening his eyes The Emperor spoke to his son, "And our arrival time?"

"Moments my lord."

"Good."

The expedition fleet battle group, fifty vessels strong was a sight to behold re-entering normal space in near perfect formation centered around the _Fist of Iron, _the massive Gloriana class battleship which dwarfed all of its accompanying sister ships and escorts.

But this great war machine couldn't even come close to the massive bulk of rust and metal scattered through the void of the Spacehulk before them.

A few unguarded whispers of surprise snaked through the bridge.

The Emperor stood and narrowed his now open eyes. This was not where he had seen his lost son.

Sensing trouble Ferrus turned, his heavy boots clanking on the deck plating. "My lord?" he asked.

"No," His father said, answering the unspoken query, "Something is very wrong."

The Emperor turned his inner eyes deeper through the Immaterium. Searching for an answer while the lesser beings broke into arguments.

The shipmaster wove through the data stations looking back to where the navigators worked, Ferrus outpaced the old naval man and burst into their secluded chambers.

The small group of three eyed mutants jumped at the Primarch's sudden appearance, his hard eyes swept over everything and everyone present.

"Where are we?" He demanded.

One green robed navigator came forward and knelt out of custom and respect, "We are where His Majesty commanded us to, my lord."

The armored giant huffed in anger, "Incompetent creatures…"

He looked to the captain waiting patiently by the door, "Tell the fleet we hold position." Ferrus ordered

A quick nod was his response. And the gorgon stepped back to his father's side.

The Emperor had not been paying attention much to the process of moving the multi-million ton warships into and out of the Warp, taking the time to think and plan other aspects of the crusade. They were more than safe from any direct empyrean assault with Him on board. But as he looked deeper, and deeper investigating…

The Warp is molded and shaped by the raw collective psyche of the universe. These forms it takes can be influenced or can be an influence themselves. Currents used for the simple task of space travel or inter planetary communications to far more devastating purposes.

Looking…

Searching…

He felt… the echo of a presence. Gone now but no doubt something had influenced their voyage. Too subtle for him to notice then, brave enough to act, and strong enough to trick the entire fleet of navigators into thinking they were sailing true.

It had deflected their attempts to lock onto the planet he had sensed his next son on, and shifted it too another gravitational field. This massive shamble of ancient starships and rust floating through this random sector of the universe.

"Where are we?" He asked Ferrus standing at his right.

He looked down to a data slate offered to him by a space marine bridge officer, "Several systems away from our target. We were lucky not to crash into a star, or worse."

"Indeed. Send for reserve navigators from all of the ships and recalculate our route to…"

Shouts came from the front of the bridge, officers relaying warnings from the sensors and the ensigns manning them.

The shipmaster spoke with a few of his underlings then looked to his lords.

"We have incoming."

A pool of light collected and shone in the holographic display in front of the great iron chair.

The battlegroup's positions glowed, the massive outline of the space hulk was to their left straight in front of the line. Many, many smaller contacts were breaking away from the wreck and accelerating at the Iron Hands. The irregular flight patterns and unstable energy readings identified the contacts

"Greenskins." Ferrus snarled with a growl full of disgust for the barbarian xenos.

The Emperor frowned, his missing Primarch would have to wait.

_"Prepare for battle!"_

* * *

**Big A/N**

**So yeah this part is done, and any counter argument to your responses to the second part can be found in the text. But any who**

_**"Alone, a Legionary is a formidable foe as far beyond a man as the wolf is beyond the sheep. Together, bound by ties of unshakeable loyalty, a Legion is a force that can extinguish the stars and shake the very heavens."**_

**So I thought about this, decided against it, thought about it some more and decided fuck**** it.**

**Legionaries, I need some. From now until Ullanor, if you lovely people think of some OC you might want to see here I'd be delighted to write them in. Through reviews, or preferably private messaging I don't care.**

**Either from Terra or Remnant, If it's just an Astartes, a name, rank and what 40k weapon they would use would be great. Plus Basic facial appearance, don't worry about Kad's legion color and whatnot that will be addressed in the near future. **

**Plus I will probably message you back with some other questions.**

**If you think of a RWBY OC male or female, (hence this note now to get in some time on Remnant) I'm sure you've been around here long enough to know some ground rules and what to think of, and at least acknowledge if you can't think of any thing to follow the naming rule, look it up. But it's pretty simple with a few minutes of color searching on the internet. **

**The naming rule will not apply to those from Terra.**

**So, I wish you a fine whatever time of day you finish reading this bit. I await your responses eagerly. Give me something to do during my fourteen plus hour work days, _half sobbing moans and groans of disgust._**

**You guys are great. See ya**


	37. Dreams of daemons

**A/N well it's times like these that I realize just what I've gotten myself into, don't worry I'm still on this.**

**Lots of room for OC legionaries left, keep em comin. little note no limit on how many you can dream up. Or if what I've got is what I've got so be it**

**Any who thanks to, Korroz, ThatInternetGuy, and Nemris for their contributions and** talks.** You guys rock**

**Right, Onward!**

* * *

Ruby never figured that she would be spending so much time in the headmaster's office in her stay at Beacon,

True she had only been up there twice so far. But that was two times more than pretty much all of the teams in her class had been called up the tower.

But at least she had her team with her this time,

Weiss, to Ruby's right now clean in her school uniform like all of them. Blake directly behind her staring silently at the floor, and Yang to her right looking over her friends trying to think of anything to lighten the mood.

They had barely been back at Beacon for half an hour when Professor Goodwitch had swept in and ordered them all up to see the headmaster.

No one had seen anyone from team APRC, the three remaining members had all disappeared once the airship Atlas had called for them landed at the school.

The girls would have gone to find them, but first things first,

The evening sky had a familiar orange and red tone in the clouds as night slowly crept up on the city. But understandably Ozpin was alert at his desk watching the elevator and waiting for his students.

He was sort of ignoring General Ironwood, who was standing before him to the left and ranting about their security and the White Fang. But still listening enough to nod his head or grunt one word answers when it was required.

The four girls stepped out of the box and slowly approached the desk shoulder to shoulder.

The general stopped talking and folded his hands behind his back, waiting for the Professor to start.

Ozpin sighed a little bit, "Well girls, busy day?"

They all nodded solemnly,

The general looked down at Weiss. "Your father is safe and sends his regards, as does your sister."

"Fine," the heiress replied, "If you could let him know I have no wish to see him for the time being."

"Are you sure? Your father cares deeply for you Weiss. And he is worried."

"He can worry all he wants I don't want to see him."

The older Atlesian half sighed and groaned, "Very well."

Ozpin stood, "Now girls would you kindly fill us in on some of the details about what happened beneath the city this afternoon?"

The four of them awkwardly shifted their stances and looked around quietly for a moment.

"Well…" Ruby started, "We went to go rescue Weiss and her family, we ran into Kad and Co'Balt who were looking for their teammates, they headed down with us and, well..."

Ozpin looked down at his desk, an expression of near despair on his face. "Yes," he sighed a little bit, "The rest is history, as they say."

Ironwood looked to his old friend, "This never should have happened."

The professor turned, "But it has James, are you satisfied now?"

"No I'm not." Ironwood replied, "One of your students is _dead_. The entire festival put on hold and we are no closer to ending this mess. I kept telling you we needed to act and look where it's got us."

He looked to team RWBY, "Was there anything you noticed down there that could help us find the rest of the White Fang?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

Blake spoke up, "We mostly kept away from the main camp."

Then Weiss again, "We didn't see much in the cell."

"Kad was in the thick of things go ask him." Yang said, getting defensive.

"No," Ozpin said, "They need some time, to grieve and collect themselves. Professor Port offered to talk to them."

"Yeah, okay." Ruby nodded.

"Now thank you that will be all. Get some sleep. Don't worry the tournament is canceled tomorrow. Good night girls."

The girls quickly turned on their heels and walked back to the elevator. Heads down and silently eager to obey their teacher.

As the metal doors pressed shut Ironwood looked back to Ozpin, who was slowly turning ninety degrees to the left to look out the panoramic window.

"It's not too late," The General said quietly, "Please with your support…"

He was cut off by the grey haired man, "Obviously you don't need me James." Ozpin sighed as he stood. "Do what you must. I can't stop either of you."

"The marshal may have misspoken earlier,"

"Ha!" Ozpin laughed once, "The council is in his pocket now. I have no idea how. And Szary has never minced words with me. He wants me gone and retired."

Ironwood nodded in acknowledgement, "Oz..."

"I'm afraid it is far too late James… As I said, do as you must. The time for waiting is over."

The Atlesian smiled, "Good, I had a feeling that you might be coming around when I heard Qrow and Taiyang were active again."

That did get a reaction from the normally reserved headmaster. He looked sideways out of a slightly wider eye at Ironwood.

"Yes," The general continued, "I know they're back in the field, have they found anything?"

Seeing no reason to lie Ozpin spoke, "Qrow no, but Taiyang hasn't reported back from Vacuo yet. If they find anything you will be among the first to know."

"Thank you Oz."

"Don't thank me yet, I sense this trouble is far from over."

Ironwood nodded in agreement, "However, I would like to discuss a proposition Professor."

"Of what nature?" Ozpin asked.

"One of my scientists…"

* * *

It seemed the entire campus was holding its breath.

News of what had happened after the bomb blast had traveled incredibly fast.

Team APRC took the more direct route back to their dormitory, Kad kept catching other students glancing at the three of them and then turning away thinking he hadn't noticed.

But he did,

And it was getting on his already frayed nerves.

None of them had wanted to stick around in the infirmary after they had dropped off Jaxon's body. The staff had been polite and supportive. But the giant, the Faunus, and the red haired girl walked away as quickly as possible.

Kad was thinking as usual, wondering where Cinder could be and what he was going to say when he found her.

She hadn't answered his quick message yet. He was pondering whether or not she could be down in town.

Co'Balt, and Alicia were side by side, one choking down his barely contained rage, and the other trying and failing to suppress all of her sobs.

The two of them entered into the normal doors on the resident building, Kad walked around the outside looking for their first floor window to climb through. It was easier for him than crouching through the halls because of his stature.

As he pulled open the large arched windows, he paused in surprise.

The door to the hallway was wide open, and Alicia's grandfather, old grey bearded Professor Port was pulling a chair away from the girl's rarely used desk to set down the fine china tea set he had brought with him. The red dressed man caught himself as he saw the team leader at the window.

Not even a second later Co'Balt and Alicia entered into the room and collectively took half a step back.

"Grandpa?" Alicia said, quite surprised.

"Of course my dear, who else?" Port replied trying to smile, as he set down his china.

Alicia came forward and threw her arms around the much shorter man's neck. He hugged his only grandchild close and patted her braided pony tail to comfort her.

"Dreadful, dreadful day children. I'm so sorry you were caught up in this."

Co'Balt moved over to his corner of the room and rather violently flung his weapon onto the wooden desk at the foot of his bed.

Kad stepped through the window and sat down between the clear glass panes, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Casting an eye over at Co'Balt who silently crossed his arms, watching the others. He was a little worried the Faunus was going to snap, and if he did it wouldn't be pretty.

"I know you probably will tell me you're fine, and be lying." Port said turning back to the boys, "But, are you all right?"

"Fine." Co'Balt said brusquely, before sitting down.

Kad rubbed his right thumb along the index finger of the same hand thinking, "I'll live."

Port sighed and nodded once in acknowledgement. "Very well. I'm sure you all miss Jaxon terribly already… Unfortunately his fate was an all too common one for a huntsman."

He gently caressed his left palm along Alicia's tear streaked cheeks. "I remember when my first partner passed."

The giant in the window leant forward a little more in interest. Alicia wiped her face and sniffed slightly before going to sit on her bed as the professor continued.

"Fine lad he was Grön… Please, don't despair children. There was nothing any of you could have done differently in this situation. And I think I might know you three enough to guess where you're headed right now."

He looked and pointed a finger at Co'Balt, "Anger won't bring him back. You're with your friends here, don't push them away with your rage."

The Faunus developed a sudden interest in his dirty brown boots, taking in a ragged breath then rubbing his forearms a little bit.

Port turned to his granddaughter, "You were there for him, even if you couldn't save him just remember… You were there, Jaxon was lucky with that."

Her eyes shut and Alicia pulled her feet up onto the edge of her bed and hugged her knees.

Finally he turned to the last student in the room.

"Well my boy," He began, before folding his arms behind his back and slowly paced in front of Kad. "I'm sure you got your pound of flesh."

The big trainee shifted a little bit backwards as Port carried on, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. But still, don't beat yourself up about this."

"I'm not going to…" He replied.

The old man smiled, "You never do anything by halves Kad, work… friendships. You might hide it, but I see, you care with your whole being, but still.. Just. You carry a lot of weight as a leader. Don't carry the dead as well."

Kad exhaled and balled up his fist tighter. Pondering the old man's words.

Port clapped his hands suddenly together, "Now," he said as he turned to the unused tea set gently steaming from its contents. He picked up a fragile little cup and poured himself a drink,

"Here," He raised the little porcelain receptacle high, "To the lost, we shall remember… Always."

* * *

Yang was having a very strange dream,

She didn't remember how it started, or even going to bed really.

She had just been so, so tired, after getting changed again. Here, her vision seemed to be darker then what she usually dreamed in. Like she was replaying some memory in her head while still focusing other places.

She found herself running through what looked like a rundown construction site. When Yang looked out of the unfinished windows she saw a vast cityscape. Tall, tall buildings with lights outlining the defensive perimeter around the metropolis.

She crouched through the boxes and tables covered in power tools, hand on the hilt of the sword on her right hip.

Looking.

For what she didn't know, but some knowledge she had to be quick made her pick up the pace.

Her senses, especially her hearing seemed to be much sharper now. She listened to the night sounds around her.

Cars, wind, people, the city of Haven.

Voices.

Of the people she came here to find.

Of the people she came here to warn.

She just wanted to make a few more circuits around the tower, just to be safe.

Something spoke from the air. _"That was the only reason I'm still alive."_

Yang jumped in her sleep, she knew that voice,

Raven. Coming from the back of her head to comment on the memory she was sharing.

Yang tried to wake up, tossed and turned and desperately attempted to wrench her eyes open. But whatever the other huntress was doing to her kept the blond thoroughly restrained.

The damn girl had her trapped, reliving this memory.

Down the open tower center. Yang heard a voice shout. A male, deep with an edge of anger.

"Hey! You can't be here!"

Yet before the unseen man could go on, a noise shattered the heavy tone of night wrapped around them all.

She heard a loud crash, a brief cry of surprise and then a heavy crack of impact below her. Whatever had happened was violent enough to send a tremor up through the floors to her.

Yang's heart thumped against her ribs, _she was too late._

She crawled to the edge of the precipice, through the memory forcefully playing out on her dream she saw a sight that chilled her blood burning in panic.

One of the Mistral secret policemen fell at the foot of a large pillar streaked with red from where he had hit to down where he now lay un-moving.

Next to a big pit of unfilled flooring. Four others, all male, all middle aged and all drabbed in various collections of business attire turned, reaching for their weapons.

But their attacker was fast,

Blindly fast.

The black steel chain around his arm unwound as he let go of it with his right hand briefly. He lunged forward swinging.

Of his four targets, the two closest on the edge of their group clustered on the far side of a work bench had their necks shattered. The last few links of the chain smacked into their throats. The sheer force broke their spines and splattered their windpipes across the brand new flooring and their colleagues in a crimson spray.

On the right, one unbuckled his pistol and started to take aim.

The giant moved left hand hooking under the table edge and flipped it up.

The heavy fixture spun up and hit the Mistralan square on his forehead. He fell back to the ground with the table on his knees.

The last one standing, suited up in a full dress coat and tie, the best his money could buy pointed a revolver at his attacker.

His right arm wrapped in steel hooked left and struck the cop mid fore arm. Yang heard the cannon snap and the screech of hideous pain as the bone tore through skin and silk in a shower of blood.

The back hand follow through crushed all the ribs on the right hand side of his target. He drew back, clamped his massive left hand on the other's injured shoulder and hammered his fist up into the arms smuggler's stomach

Just one blow and gore gushing and gushing out his throat along with coughs from his collapsing lungs. The killer raised his right hand high then slammed the elbow down onto his victim's skull splintering bone shards down into his brain, death was instantaneous.

More footsteps from one other set of feet broke the stunning silence in the aftermath of the attack. Yang watched through Raven's eyes as she ducked down, peeking over the ledge.

Some grey suited youth, with a mop of the same colored hair on his head walked up grinning in triumph.

Her Faunus boosted hearing heard his jokes to the giant, "Nice Kad,"

"But?..." The big one replied,

"Four out of five. You missed one." Mercury answered while pointing.

"Go on then, do the honors…"

The one cop with the table on his legs was too concussed and disoriented to do more than blindly flail backwards looking for his lost weapon. Mercury slowly stalked forward enjoying the moment before he raised up his left gun boot and brought it down on the poor man's face.

The blast of a concealed shotgun made Yang jump a little bit, she reached back to a large loading cart to steady herself before she moved.

The giant was lifting a pallet of heavy cement bags from across the room, his companion rolled over a small mixer, then turned to look for a water supply.

But first he stepped over to a pile of stacked black plastic boxes and opened the top one.

He whistled in excitement then lifted out a Shawcross carbine rifle. "Definitely them," he called back to his partner while test aiming the gun in a circle around him.

"Let's go, we don't have all night." Kad scolded.

Yang placed more of her weight on her hand holding the cart, she froze in panic at the feeling of something inside shifting.

Several metal rods clanked against each other,

Loud, and far too obvious to be an accident.

Quickly she looked back down, but the two assassins had suddenly disappeared, leaving their bloody work behind them.

_Crap, _

That one thought went through her head.

_Crap,_

She didn't want to open a portal yet, she had been up for nearly three days straight and there was no guarantee that she could even manifest her semblance, let alone control it.

Now might have been the time to panic a little. Yang watched through Raven's eyes as she turned back to the wall open to the rest of the city. Several long running strides later she leapt,

And caught a ladder on some scaffolding that stretched down to the lower floors,

The smooth metal burned against her bare hands as she slid down,

One, two, three and then four floors down.

Hopefully to safety,

But that wasn't going to happen on this night.

Her feet hit a plywood plank that stopped her from falling the rest of the way to the street. Raven almost wished she would have fallen when she turned inside.

And witnessed the smaller male coming around a dark corner and staring right at her.

Raven's heart raced in panic, Yang shared her sudden rush.

Even though he had the rifle on his back Mercury, didn't reach for it as he charged forward. Raven tucked down and rolled forward, her hand fell to her katana and she came up slashing.

Mercury ran sprang off a wall and kicked the sword away with his leading foot. He turned in the air and smashed the heel of his left boot into Raven's forehead.

She fell stunned to the ground. Her sword slipped from her grip, Mercury landed on his feet then leaned forward and took a hold of her collar in both hands raising her up. He was almost a head taller than her. Her neck rolled backwards when she finally focused again

"Don't you know what happens to sneaks bitch?" Mercury growled, shaking her.

Raven jumped up. Bringing her knees up between her stomach and his then kicking out, breaking his hold. Knocking the wind from his chest and gaining some distance.

She rolled onto her stomach looking for a weapon. Mercury jackknifed up.

Raven swung with a small brick she had luckily found close, up from the left and into the side of his head.

The stone slab shattered against his aura, he reeled back a few steps with his hands on the soon to be bruise.

Raven crouched and picked up her sword, re sheathing it and spinning the Dust selector. But still Mercury smiled once he bothered to look up. Yang felt herself frown, she'd wipe that smirk away.

The red blade flashed up off her left hip, he was at the edge of her reach

Mercury leaned to his left his hands gripped the handle bars of another cart. He corkscrewed his feet off the ground, landed, and then pushed the trolley at her.

She jumped onto the speeding object, again over the handle. Cutting down as she fell.

He clapped his hands up and caught the razor metal before it split his face in two, he spun using momentum pushed her sword to the left then kicked out straight and low when he was bent at the knee

She jumped backwards, Mercury's hands flew to the rifle on his back. He brought the weapon down to his right hip.

Raven's eyes widened, as she rolled to her right narrowly dodging a spray of bullets.

Her sensitive ears rang from the firing, but she tucked her head down and started sprinting.

But not even four steps later she felt something hard strike her left shoulder,

And then start to burn.

Raven cried out and fell forward half turning to avoid landing on her now wounded arm, but still her whole body exploded in pain when she landed. Through half clenched eyes she glanced down.

Her arm was a bloody mess and her beating heart was pumping all of her life blood out through the exit wound. She grasped that wrist in pain trying to focus her aura to stop the bleeding.

Yang thrashed in her sleep at this memory, the shared pain made her whimper in sympathy.

The half Faunus rolled to her feet, Mercury flung the empty rifle aside. She watched him nod at something behind her.

Raven cringed as she heard the clatter of steel falling to the ground.

The big one was slowly stalking forward, dragging his black instrument of death behind him, sparkiing on the ground.

The girl played the only card she had left. She pushed all that remained of her strength into her semblance. She focused as hard as her agony and adrenaline riddled mind would allow.

The portal winked into existence on the ground behind her.

The giant swung his arm down then lunged forward.

Raven saw it coming to crush her, but she didn't have any strength to dodge. The only thing she could do was faint on her side and fall through the portal.

Before her eyes shut in unconsciousness she watched the chain embed in the pillar now above her. Sending shards of rock flying every which direction, as the deep red edges of the portal swallowed her whole.

* * *

Light passed over Yang's eyes, she knew that she was still being forced to dream with Raven or whatever it was, because she definitely could not remember going to sleep outside of Beacon in the court yard in her usual outfit.

Raven was standing a couple of steps away from the blond, arms crossed and smugness all across her face.

Yang brought up her fists, "You bitch!"

"I just thought showing you, rather than telling you would be most effective warning." the other huntress said.

Keeping up her fighting stance, the final member of RWBY paced to the left. Trying to circle her tormentor. "Sorry, didn't see anything there. But I still see a _coward _here."

"Really? When I showed you a _murderer_?"

The Beacon girl, now curious angled her head a little bit. "How can I trust you? This,"

She waved her hands indicating the dreamscape, "Isn't even real! You run off, breaking the promise you forced me into I don't appreciate when…"

Raven snarled, "What did you see down there? In the tunnels?"

"A dead friend for starters."

"And?"

Yang was practically shouting now, "And a whole lot of nothing!"

She jabbed an accusing finger forward, "Maybe you could have seen it to, if you had bothered..."

"I've been close enough to that one before," Raven interrupted again, while she subconsciously rubbed her shoulder, "No thank you."

Yang was about ready to start pulling out her precious hair at the woman's sickening vagueness.

"Think for a second Yang." Raven asked, "The White Fang would tear any Human to pieces if they got to their camp. They didn't do it to him because they knew him. Feared him, and fear his master."

"Oh _his master," _Yang joked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "The plot thickens…"

"Yang…"

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you?"

"Do you want more?..."

The blond blinked once, even in this world of whatever it was her semblance still seemed to work. Her violet eyes turned a murderous red,

"Wrong answer."

Then she lunged.

Raven was taken off guard, Ember Celica blasted a fireball and knocked the dark girl backwards several feet. She slid to a stop against the wall of the fountain.

Yang began running forward, Raven blinked in surprise down on the cold cobblestones.

She stretched out her feet when the angry blond got close. Twisting their ankles together in a mess. Raven scissored her legs and tripped Yang down onto her back.

"You don't believe me," Raven said, slowly coming up to her knees, "Let's go ask him."

"No!" Yang tried to protest. Raven stretched her right hand down and wrapped it around the prone trainee's face. Yang's eyes went wide between the gloved fingers. She felt a sense of rush or flying. As Raven psychically dragged her to…

* * *

Everything was gray,

Like ash, like smoke.

He saw mountains in the distance, rolling hills and flat, flat, plains.

The whole landscape as far as he could see was desolate and decimated, but that was good. That was…

Adrenaline shot through Kad's system. Where was he? What had happened?

_"__This is what you will build for us..."_

His fists tightened, left coming up in a fist, right clenching the pole he suddenly noticed he was holding. Not a pole, a tall scepter, taller than he was. With an intricate three dimensional medallion of barbed circles and spikes atop.

He let it fall to the ground with a muffled thud, which was when Kad looked at his hands.

They were covered in black slates of armor, his hands in matte mail gloves with sharp talons on the tips of his hidden fingers. He flexed his arms and felt the weight of more plates covering his body. Massive shoulder pauldrons and thick layers all over, and something heavy on his back.

Plus a weight on his neck and weight on his head.

_"__You will see…"_

Kad slowly raised his hands up to his face, the razor tips on his gloves came to a sudden stop in front of his eyes. He ran his palms across, then clamped them down and lifted the helm from his head.

It was white, big and bulky with twin horns like blades sticking straight up and back diagonally from the top.

I'm dreaming, he thought quietly.

_"__Dreamsss... Powerful, No?"_

He rotated the helmet around, twitched in fright, and dropped the piece of armor to the ground.

An ugly Grimm face was staring back at him, glowing red eyes, jagged black teeth and a pointed nose traced with thin red lines.

_"__A glimpse."_

"Show yourself!" He shouted to the ether.

Slow heavy beats sounded through the dead air,

Wings.

Through the deathly clouds a giant Nevermore circled around him, once, twice and then landing in front of the huntsman,

_"__Of, the inevitable."_

Kad crouched and brought up his hands in a fighting stance.

_"__Yessss," _The voice said through the air. _"You do our work and you don't even know it."_

The demon bird threw back its head screaming to the dark skies, beating its wings and sending torrents of dirt and dust everywhere.

The Primarch snarled, "If you came to fight..."

_"__Then you would die stripling. You're blind, you can't see what's right in front of you."_

He roared in challenge, jumping at the Grimm. But it disappeared in a swirl of smoke before his clawed hands landed on. Kad's knees bent when he struck the ground. He turned looking for the beast.

_"__But you have promise…"_

"I promise I'll tear you to pieces! Come here!"

Time seemed to slow.

The air split behind him. He spun.

The Nevermore came at him talons out to kill.

He side stepped, the demon bird struck nothing then took off again circling.

_"__You have tasted great failure, more will come Huntsman."_

"Talk of failure!" Kad called, "Your grand dream looks like a whole lot of nothing to me!"

It laughed briefly,_ "Hahahahaha! __Not nothing… Behold!"_

Up, above them. The sky erupted in fire, lower, and father away, walls of red and pink flashed on the horizon as great crystalline spires burst from the ground. The lights in the sky swirled together, coming to a spiral over his head until it seemed only this valley he was in remained untouched.

_"__There is nothing you can do to change fate. But you might have a place in here."_

Kad felt the surge of power through his bones, aura and adrenaline boiling his blood in anger.

"No, I will destroy you."

The Nevermore landed atop a ledge on one of the buildings. Built of hard angles, spears and spires reaching every direction.

In the shadows, more Grimm of every size and species emerged, and even some he didn't recognize. Outlined by the glow of their hate filled eyes.

Looking at him.

_"__You know lies, we offer truthsss. See the universe in all its twisting horror and splendor. Come, join us. Or face what your cursed father offers… Save your friends, save your people and swear your oaths to the Changer of Wayssss!"_

Kad didn't know what any of that meant. It was a Grimm.

His enemy.

"Or…" the giant said looking up at the bird. "How about I just kill you?"

The bird cackled and flapped. _"We are eternal! We are manifest, and will not be put back! Remnant will burn, then the galaxy! With or without you!"_

Before it called to the horde to devour the Primarch. The Nevermore looked to the side.

Kad watched, confused at the sudden pause in its dramatic rant.

_"__Hssssss, clever, foolish creaturesssss."_ The voice whispered, almost too low for him to hear.

It looked back to him, red locked on orange eyes still bright with defiance. Its jagged claws gripped the perch ripping through the construct. It leant forward and let loose its screeching cry to the others.

Thunder shook the ground from hundreds and hundreds of impacts. His head buzzed from the air vibrating with howls of hunger.

He met their roar with one of his own, hands up and now fighting for his life.

* * *

**A/N cliff hangerish but fuck it I need sleep.**


	38. Before the dawn

_"__Yang!"_

Xiao Long's glowing red eyes burst open in panic.

The blonde shot up off her back. She gasped, filling her empty lungs with a long drawn out intake of the stale night air. Right hand grabbing for the wrist that was no longer restraining her.

When her thrashing had woken up the rest of her team, they all clustered around or started staring up at her bunk balanced over Blake's. Each knew it was not the best idea to wake someone from a bad dream right away. But when Yang had started sounding like she was in pain they began gently calling her name and shaking her.

Until her moans and movements really started to worry them, and Blake began yelling.

That finally woke the huntress up.

Sweat drenched her blond locks and long limbs making her night wear cling to skin beneath the sheets. Yang shuddered in cold when a little breeze floated over her.

Ruby was kneeling up next big sister along the wall.

Blake stood on her feet gripping the edged of the bed.

Weiss was laying on her side on the bottom bunk looking at the other three girls.

The red head team leader placed a hand on her sister's legs, "What was that all about?"

Yang blinked calming her semblance, "I… I…"

She couldn't remember.

* * *

The warp storm raged over his head amidst the twisted city the daemon had conjured as Kad battled the army of monsters.

He dodged around the Grimm trying to pounce. Under them, side to side. His hands tearing through exposed throats and vulnerable bellies.

He struck with every part of his arms and legs, breaking bones, rupturing their unholy flesh.

He spun through-out the horde, sending their dead carcasses to the ground. Throwing smaller Grimm out to trip the big ones and bowl through larger packs.

The tips of his new claws broke under heavy use, left embedded in the bleeding slashes on the flanks of the daemons. Their jagged talons and fangs broke against his black armor as he smashed their skulls and brains to bloody ruin.

But he knew, it was only a matter of time before one of them got lucky and found a weak point

He speared his fingers into the side of a Beowolf lifted the Grimm up and tore it in half over his head.

A Taijitu snake wrapped itself up around his right arm. He flexed the iron hard gene modded muscles, crushing the black serpent. That leg flashed out and crushed a Grimm cat charging his back. A smaller Deathstalker snapped its claws forward, immobilizing Kad's left ankle.

The armored boot held but now he was trapped. That arm locked onto the throat of an Ursa-major. Cracking its spine with one twist as another raised its arms and flashed down at his eyes…

And Co'Balt's school shoe hit him in the face.

_"__NAHHARGHH!"_

He snarled and yelled as he finally tore himself out of that nightmare vision, in his flailing Kad's right hand landed on the hilt of his knife and he came up swinging.

Wild eyes looked around the dark room. Both Alicia and Co'Balt were sitting up in their beds wisely out of arms reach.

His boots and feet were hanging far over the edge of his rarely used bed, Kad's bare chest rose and fell rapidly with his heavy breathing. That fight may not have been real but he certainly felt like he had just ran a marathon, or four.

"Dude…" Co'Balt said, rather shocked by what he just saw. "No wonder you don't sleep, you get some freaky fuckin' dreams."

Kad didn't even acknowledge his teammate, he quickly gathered his weapons, Ignis and the scabbard for his knife bound to the Dust sword by his steel chain. He grabbed his school undershirt, opened their window and left onto the campus without a word.

The Faunus' jaw hung slack in confusion. He stood and tried to catch a glimpse of his leader but saw only shadows amidst the trees and buildings.

Co'Balt tugged on the edge of his black t-shirt when a gust of wind hit him at the window, with one snort of disgust he turned to his bed to lay down again flat on his back on top of the sheets.

After only a few moments with his eyes closed he heard the creak of springs coming from where he _thought_ Alicia had gone back to. He squinted against the darkness, watching his last teammate dressed for the night in red flannel pants and a grey running shirt get up and slowly walk over to him.

She sat down on the edge of his mattress, then arranged herself down with him with her back up against his right arm and go limp trying to sleep.

Co'Balt nearly found his voice after several uncomfortable seconds, "Ummm…"

"Don't get used to it buck-o." Alicia replied before settling her head down onto his spare pillow.

* * *

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I probably wouldn't want to remember any of that either."

Yang blinked in confusion, "No, I was…Just…"

Ruby tilted her head a little, "Yang?"

She took a deep breath and once again attempted to think back to her nightmare. Mostly the blond just drew a blank. She had gone to sleep and then…

_"__Raven." _

None of her team had ever heard that name before, they looked to each other for any sign of understanding.

Yang sighed in resignation, better to explain it now than wait for the morning.

"I don't know if Ruby told you all, but on the train from Mountain Glenn there was this girl. She saved my life after Torchwick's new henchman had me on the ropes." Yang paused for a breath, "Later she told me things, about some problems that would be headed Vale's way. I tried to get her off my back. But finally she cornered me at the tournament."

"So she was that girl you fought?" Ruby said.

Her sister nodded, "Yeah… I just decide to help her since you know debts and all that. But she also said she knew about my mother."

Weiss perked up at that comment, "I thought you two," She pointed at Ruby, "Were?…"

Yang shook her head, "Long story, but no."

She looked over to Ruby kneeling next to her, a little sad smile on Yang's normally happy face.

"Apparently mommy dearest was a White Fang sympathizer."

All the other's eyes went wide, especially Blake.

"Yeah," she said confirming her words, "And that cost her, her life."

"How did she die?" Blake asked

"I don't know, and Raven couldn't tell me because she didn't know."

"And that's it?" Ruby said, bringing her hands up in question "Well we've got to find her, she's gotta know more."

"Probably, but I have no idea where she went. She took off after we ran into…"

_Armored in black. He stood before the Nevermore, claws raised and poised for a fight._

Blankness spread across her face once again,

"Kad, right?" Blake said.

"Yeah." Yang nodded in dull agreement. But the Faunus could have said Spruce Willis himself and Yang probably would have agreed with her.

Weiss sighed a little bit, "Well I guess we'd better make the most of the free day and try to get some sleep."

To Ruby, she did not sound sincere at all, "What about you Weiss, are you sure you're alright."

The heiress blinked, "No… never mind."

She swung her legs down onto the floor and gripped the edge of her bed, "If I go to sleep... I'm just going to see Jaxon die again." She stared at the carpet for another moment, "Does anyone else want coffee?"

Blake looked back and forth between the two sisters and her last teammate, "I'll go find some, seems like none of us are going to bed tonight."

* * *

Kad swung forward again, his chain wrapped around the wooden practice poll, the loose edges of his unbuttoned white dress shirt swung with the transferred momentum..

The giant snapped his arm back, the steel loops bit deep into the wood and the log came flying at him.

With another shout of effort he struck his left fist out, trying to manifest his aura and semblance again. But so far he was having little luck.

Maybe one in five times his flying target would be shattered by the brief pulse of light preceding his hand as the pile of splinters and wood chunks before him grew in girth and height. He had broken the padlock on the training room storage area wheeled out, and lined up as many of these stout smooth logs as he could find in there.

This particular arena was empty. Soft lights bathed the empty benches on the floor in weak orange light. No one was in the higher levels either to watch him take out his anger on the inanimate objects.

His nightmare was slowly fading from memory, try as he might the last thing he could recall was just the barest details of the battle.

Not the talking Nevermore calling him out, nor the fires in the sky and the twisted crystal city.

He only remembered what happened, now yesterday.

Deep in the tunnels, the Faunus charge,

His hands coated in their blood,

Flame and Adam's screams.

Kad lashed out for another target, the post came forward fast,

_The crystal breaking, power burning through his veins._

"HA!"

Blinking orange shimmered around his fist, the thick target was utterly destroyed. Pencil thin sticks littered the arena.

He looked down at his empty hand flexing his slightly sore fingers trying to stop the nearly imperceptible shaking.

Distant clicks of metal from a door brought his awareness over to the ready room entrance. Someone had just entered that locker bay. He heard the little taps of high heeled shoes on the tiles coming right for him.

Shadows moved along the winding hall beneath the dark banners, Kad recognized the silhouette and the person it belonged to.

Cinder strutted out onto the floor, garbed in her Mistral disguise. Black hair slightly hugging her left shoulder, looking like it hadn't gotten much attention in a short while.

His mentor gently brushed her hand along the red blade of his sword standing against the arena wall, before she walked forward to circle him through the barren bleachers.

Kad spun the chain up once and then lunged for another post. The Huntress' didn't take away from his concentration. More sticks piled up as he blasted his semblance again.

She walked to his side, studying him as he struck again. But this time he couldn't bring the energy to bear. He let the chain hang limp from his palm as more wood chunks bounced to a halt in front of them. Cinder took his left hand in both of hers, looking at the thick lines and calluses like a palm reader.

She bent her neck back and looked up to his eyes, "What did I tell you was most important about generating aura?"

"Focus." He replied immediately.

The pyromancer nodded in agreement, "Its good you finally found your semblance."

She traced a few of his minor scratches with her fingertips, "Simple yet effective."

Kad twisted free breaking from her hold. She sensed his intent and stood back a step as he lashed out again.

Light flashed in front of his knuckles once more, Cinder smiled at the sound of more shards scattering.

"_Projection_, anyone can shield themselves with their aura. One of the first distinct abilities hunters developed was to then strike with that same power."

"And augment that further with Dust." He added, remembering the long nights and lectures Cinder gave him on the arcane forces hunters could call upon. Déjà vu was creeping up on him a bit, as his real teacher walked in front of him.

"Now you've felt its pull, with practice."

A ball of fire crackled to life in her raised right hand, "It will become as easy as forming a fist."

She flung the blaze forward, scattering the rest of the training posts, turning several into shimmering pillars of flame. Cinder turned around to look at Kad once again.

"I can trust you, right?" She asked him.

"Of course." He replied leaning his giant head forward in respect.

"To tell the truth?"

"Every time."

But Cinder paused for a breath, before she asked something he didn't expect at all.

"That was your teammate, the Faunus student killed today?"

His surprise only lasted for a micro second, "Yes."

"Your friend?"

He nodded silently,

Cinder continued, rubbing the back of her left hand with the opposite in contemplation, "I suggested you stay out of the city, your team would have been perfectly safe at the stadium."

"That's what I would have done," Kad said clipping one end of his chain at his waist to start winding it back up, "If I had known what was going to happen."

His mentor exhaled rather violently, "I suppose it is my fault you weren't informed. But you didn't need to be."

_So she knows…_

"We'll be fine. Until Atlas flaunts around the big Schnee just to rub it in the faces of the Fang, no one will know they failed. They might know the heiresses have got out. But all this news is going to be swept under the rug. Schnee will probably keep his head down and return home. Save his reputation, by then it won't matter."

"Indeed," She concurred. "The White Fang are still spinning they have him to their soldiers. Out of the Kingdom and headed to some deep dark hole. It would be nice if that were true."

Kad stepped over and sat down on the front row bleacher facing backwards toward the sole occupant of the other stands. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Cinder shook her head, "No, everything is back on track. I assume that means you can plan accordingly as to avoid any other unpleasantness."

"Unpleasantness? Isn't that going to be a major part of our grand finale?"

"You knew what you signed up for."

"Really? Because joining up is kinda, nearly the first thing I like… Ever did."

"And even that early you were still smarter then nearly anyone I knew. I told you what needed to be done and you accepted gladly."

She noticed the subtle movements of his eyes and the corners of his mouth curl ever so slightly. "If you want out…"

"No," Kad replied immediately. "This still needs doing,"

"Good," Cinder said. Moving forward and laying a supportive hand on his left arm. "You were a gift I couldn't afford to waste. Don't worry, we've planned this for years. Two weeks maximum and everything will change."

* * *

**A/N How many countries have fourth of July?...**

**All of them, just Americans celebrate it, Ba-dum tish!**

**To the last guests who had certain questions, yeah I'd take OCs through guest reviews, I just won't be able to ask certain things. Since I was trying to keep how the reunion with the legion would go spoiler free for the majority. (Let your imagination run with that and just think of what a good bunch of astartes may think of what type of legion might come from the world of RWBY, and let me know how your character might react to them.)**

**And I liked to acknowledge the guys who sent me characters. Speaking of who, HD-spartan and biolaj1998 many thanks for chipping in.**

**But still, go for it if you choose to remain anonymous like, But I will not approve the reviews for public just to keep that list uncluttered.**

**And about the other branches, well I don't know. This is going to focus on the lost legion and what happens to them. Any OCs outside of that I won't be really able to give them a big role. It'll just be like see their name before they go off to get killed somehow.**

**Hell, sign up and write a story about them,**

**So I would prefer them to be legionaries, from Terra or Remnant (If you're feeling creative)**

**And some events that made those branches famous happened after the great crusade, example the Krieg civil war**

**And yeah I'm still a slow writer, no promises on when the next chapter will come out because I need to think. Good day.**


	39. The machine's spirit

**A/N Holy shit, and fucking hell. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I'm trying people. I've got like, in broad speaking two and a half(ish) things to do on Remnant before other bits. And just hashing that out is proving... a challenge. (Sigh)**

**And so I've developed massive sympathy for Miles and Kerry, finishing off the RWBY plot line.**

**Plus I've been working like two fucking jobs barely having time for this and have fallen into a deep writers block, I've got tons of ideas for the crusade period and I am hoping to get too that soon.**

**Before another year passes which I just noticed was a thing the other day.**

**And I'm not sure if those guest who had questions were satisfied, so let me elaborate to the uninitiated. Reviews from people without accounts are given a period for authors to look over, and decided to make them public or not.**

**I was thinking I would keep that review list uncluttered, but nevermind, look back see whats up and I'd love to put in some more astartes**

**So yes I am taking OC legionaires through reviews, I'll just leave it at that, and other people feel free to chip in as well.**

**Sorry for the long wait, onwards!**

* * *

Sometimes Ozpin really missed just being a normal teacher, back in simpler times.

But it was a balance, personal wants versus making sure more things were done the way they should be.

At the moment however he was just wishing that some of those things weren't his problem.

So as often as he could, the headmaster walked among the training rooms, beneath the tall arching hallways and through the bright sunbeams coming into his school. Just to drink in the nostalgic feel of simpler endeavors.

Sharp wooden cracks and metallic scrapes echoed out from all of the little arenas. But he was only looking for one of them.

The place where he had told James to meet him with his scientist.

The headmaster's walking stick gently tapped along, bracing his weak left leg. Students moved to the outsides of the halls warily watching him walk, few professors offered a friendly wave before returning to what they had been doing. Mostly standing around talking with their co-workers or students they had pulled aside for various reasons.

The room he was searching for was easily the loudest, and he supposed that shouldn't have been a surprise considering which teams he had already checked were present.

Nearly two and a half dozen of his trainees were paired off and dueling each other all around the arena. Keeping themselves mostly to the sides.

Away from the spectacle dead center stage.

All of team CRDL, along with Alicia Redstone, Co'Balt, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren were jumping and weaving around the massive figure of Kad Amaranth, ducking and leaning from all their spinning jumping strikes trying to knock down his aura.

CRDL collectively backed away from the colossus who could have easily laid them all out in one swipe, but hadn't countered their attacks with more than a change of momentum to trip them into their temporary teammates.

Kad spun his steel chain back up around the orange leather right sleeve of his combat jacket. Stopping him from taking a direct hit from Co'Balt rolling up and hacking down with Keila.

The ax blade bounced against the steel, Kad twisted his wrist and ripped Co'Balt's weapon free. Using that momentum he struck his open palm against the Faunus' chest, who fell back and crashed against two other students minding their own business on the sidelines spectating.

Alicia and Nora shared a look then made their move, the ginger girl rushed to the right Alicia slid up to the left.

Valkyrie jumped up, using the longer reach of her hammer to strike at Kad's head.

Redstone slashed up at the back of his knee with her Dust knife.

Her leader spun, lifting leg over Detergeo. Left hand caught the hammer right beneath its grenade launcher head. He flung the captured ax at the back of Alicia's head as he moved.

Nora was thrown at her gawking teammate, dumping Ren back with the short girl now on his chest pinning his bladed pistols.

Alicia fell flat skidding on her elbows, her knife clattered on the floor and her head started ringing.

Then CRDL all jumped at him again,

Kad's insane reaction time let him quietly sigh to himself, if all eight of them just came at him at once they might have been able to accomplish something,

Might have, but doubtful.

Brown armored Dove leapt, stabbing high with his sword. Kad threw Co'Balt's captured weapon straight into his stomach and he went flying backwards.

Cardin ducked below his friend, striking at Kad's legs, planted on the ground again. But Kad was fast. He unspooled and whipped the black chain around his arm down. Tangling it around the ginger boy's feet tripping him face down to the floor.

Kad pulled up, dragging Cardin's feet into the air and getting links in the way of Sky chopping his halberd forward. Kad spun right, his chain pulled free from Cardin's ankles. Metal crashed into Sky's right arm when the giant team leader finished his roundhouse spin. Smacking the blue haired boy into Russel the last member of CRDL.

The two of them bowled over a couple more onlooker who hadn't learned their lesson yet. Kad spun his weapon back with a flourish as his opponents righted themselves and charged again.

* * *

Two other spectators who were not dangerously close to the fight both shook their heads cringing at their teammate's performance. Jaune in pained sympathy having been sent down on that mat many times, Pyrrha in frustration at their lack of coordination.

They were sitting on a low waist high ledge circling around the entire arena. They had been each slowly coming to grips with their lack luster performance in the tournament, which after the twist of Pyrrha's unexpected defeat had worn off. And some of the shock from the blast incident had gone away they were at various points with their thinking.

Ren tried to spring off of Kad's bent right knee and slash high with Storm Flower's blades, but the giant was too fast once again, elbowing JNPR's quiet gunslinger right down again.

"Well," Jaune said attempting to start a conversation, "At least we won't have to face him in the tournament."

Pyrrha didn't respond, she looked around the arena again. Noting duels, how the way her fellow trainees moved and struck. Her sharp green eyes spotting their slips and over stretches were she could have seized advantage. If the doctors had given her the okay to train.

They wanted her off her feet as much as possible for at least another week. But another week of just watching the tournament news feed was going to drive her insane. A return to routine and what she knew best was what Pyrrha felt would help her out the most to make it through this.

Not her concussion, physical injury was nothing new to her. She won her first Mistral tournament with a knee dislocated, and head spinning from whatever ultrasonic semblance the guy had. She wasn't sure what being knocked out of the Vytal festival tournament would mean for her in the long run.

Or how she really felt about the possibility of not being the shining star of the arena. On one hand she remembered how she had confided in Jaune about how his ignorance of her fame had been welcome. To have someone just treat her as Pyrrha.

But on the other, instincts and anxieties honed and built on a life time of celebrity status were turning her stomach inside out.

Jaune noted her silence and his left arm over her shoulder, "It's all right." He said trying to comfort his partner and tutor.

She leaned into his shoulder a little bit but still said nothing.

Kad had Cardin by the throat holding him high off the floor looking at the other team, daring them to try anything else. Dove snarled in frustration and struck the floor. Behind APRC's leader Ren was helping Alicia to her feet once again while Nora leaned on Magnhild panting heavily.

But the sound of one person slowly clapping brought a pause to everyone, and Kad dropped Winchester down from his hand.

Professor Ozpin was walking forward applauding the display of skill Kad had just shown. He balanced his walking stick in the crook of his arm. All the other students in the arena turned to look at the headmaster.

The Professor addressed the nine fighters as one, "Well fought all of you."

The boys of CRDL looked aside, sensing a lot of false sentiment from the old man. Nora managed to smile like always, and Ren just hung his head exhausted. Wondering why he agreed to fight the giant in the first place.

Ozpin looked to Kad, "Mister Amaranth a word please, with your team."

* * *

The chain links clinked together as APRC's leader stepped forward following in the steps of the professor winding the weapon back around his waist. Alicia sheathed her Dust knife back on her left hip before she bent down to pick Co'Balt's shotgun ax up from the ground. She patted his shoulder for a good try before she gave him Keila. The Faunus didn't really appreciate it, huffing irritated once before stepping in line.

Some other students stepped onto the now vacant stage, unlimbering their weapons before they began.

Nikos noticed their sudden departure and that actually got her interest. She shifted and tracked the trio as they followed Ozpin back out near the entrance.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, having failed to grasp the significance of the headmaster's appearance.

She half replied, "I don't know… just thinking…"

Alicia and Co'Balt flanked their leader on both sides, as he hiked up his belt and pants looking down on the much smaller professor who was not intimidated.

"Are you three well?" He asked,

Each of them nodded in turn. Whatever their feelings after Jaxon's murder they were all mostly keeping them quiet and just attempting to move on.

"Now," He brought his cane back down to the floor and placed pale hands on top of the silver detailed handle, "I know that this may not be the best time for this, but I have a consideration for you."

After a second of shared confusion Alicia spoke "What would that be sir?"

"You do have an empty slot on your team…"

Co'Balt objected before Ozpin could even finish,

"No, no way!" He emphasized his outrage with a short swing of his hands and a menacing step forward.

Kad's palm slapped down against his teammate's chest stopping him cold.

The professor met his angry gaze, "Such temper is unwarranted young man, and this is merely something to keep in mind for the future. I see no difficulty in having team Apricot operate with merely three members. Each of you have proven yourselves to be more then capable of overcoming adversity."

"But," Ozpin raised a hand and twitched his fingers beckoning their eyes over towards the doors he had stepped through moments ago, "Regardless I would like you to help evaluate our newest student."

The door latch clicked open, two Atlas soldiers pushed the tall portal open and stood ramrod straight to the sides holding the handles.

The next man through was easily recognizable, the supreme commander of the northerner's armed forces General James Ironwood. White suit pressed and spotless, no wrinkles to be found and not a single button out of place.

Who followed the soldier was quite a surprise to Kad,

The little girl Penny, who he had met at the tournament while sitting out the first few rounds.

She had her head tilted slightly down, obviously nervous and holding the hand of an older man to her right.

He was certainly interesting looking, long thinning grey hair combed back and slicked over his scalp. Skin starting to show the first signs of old age. Thin rimmed round glasses over his light brown eyes. Wearing a dark brown and green patterned sweater beneath a long white lab coat that reached down to his ankles, hugging the sides of his grey pants above thick brown leather shoes.

Ironwood looked to his old friend up in front of the three students "Professor,"

"General," He dryly replied.

The dark haired Atlesian, stamped his heels together and folded hands behind his back, "May I present, Doctor Geppetto, and of course I believe you already have met his daughter Penny."

The old scientist stepped forward holding out a friendly hand to Ozpin with a greeting, "It is my pleasure Professor, I have heard all about you."

Ozpin shook with him, "The pleasure is mine, and I have heard much about you and your wonder girl as well."

Geppetto chuckled, brushing the front of his shirt with the hand now free from Ozpin's grasp.

Penny looked up and met Kad's unflinching gaze. He crossed his burly arms up, staring right back.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Alicia whispered in mild shock at their potential new teammate.

The adults didn't hear her remark, Kad did, Co'Balt too. Penny turned her attention to the taller girl. She removed her hand from her father's and threw up a quick salute, "I'm combat ready!"

"Ha!..." Co'Balt laughed once while giving her a look.

Her father glanced at General Ironwood, "James is this really the best team poss…"

The other Atlesian cut him off, "You said she was ready now this is in Ozpin's hands, it's his school late comers are placed at his discretion… If you would prefer to wait a semester and take your chances…"

Penny spoke up, "I would like to join his team, if possible."

The headmaster's fingers drummed against his cane, "We shall see, miss, now follow me please."

The old doctor looked up to Kad with a slight smile, "What do they feed you?"

"Under-performers…"

* * *

Only a few other students dropped everything to come and see the new comers. Many others we're wary of the sudden increase in supervision, they quickly made their way out of the arena.

Kad walked over to Jaune and Pyrrha, giving the new couple a quick nod before leaning against the wall watching the center stage.

Co'Balt walked past, giving his leader a quick word, "I don't want her with us."

"So what are you going to do?" he replied,

The Faunus grinned, Nikos sensed ill intent, "You should be careful, she was held back from the first tournament rounds."

"Oh yeah? So was I."

* * *

"Father…"

"Not now Penny, focus please."

The good doctor caressed his chosen daughter's cheek gently. "Our little mystery will be puzzled another time."

General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin walked side by side to the rear stage, taking the place of where CRDL once stood against Kad. The old teacher gestured for Penny to come forward.

She stepped up confidently, pale hands folded near her waist.

"Now this is just a small formality," The general began, "Ozpin…" he bowed his head slightly to the side.

"Students have always taken a rigorous entrance exam in order to train in these walls. And despite glowing recommendations."

Penny smiled a little at that remark,

"It would be…"

He paused, someone else had just stepped up to the mat. Stormy eyed Co'Balt took place, far from the little ginger girl. All the three others present turned to the boy. He crossed his ax with his fallen partner's rifle spear, collected from Alicia just a moment ago. He had never asked how Jaxon had acquired the Mistral styled blade, and one of his greatest regrets was now he would never know.

Ironwood attempted to speak, "Excuse me, young…"

"She wants to fight with us, she'd better fucking prove she can personally."

He ground the sharpened edges together threateningly, both weapons were about the same length. Then Co'Balt spread his brown boots apart. Waiting.

Ozpin and Ironwood both looked right, over to him. The Professor glanced at Gepetto, before waving his hand indicating it was his call whether or not to let this happen.

He briefly adjusted his glasses, "If this, is… your tradition… Penny?"

"I'm combat ready!" She shouted again, grinning wildly.

Taking that as a go ahead, Co'Balt screamed and charged.

Keila came down high from the left, Uzipho swept up low right. Penny was stunned by his ferocity and speed.

And Co'Balt was even more stunned when she reached up and blocked his ax below the blade with just a flick of her wrist. Catching the shotgun on some plastics.

It was an all too familiar feeling, a feeling of indomitable strength.

Like when he fought Kad.

But months of training had him watching his opponent, observing, she wasn't nearly as focused as his team leader. All her attention was on the ax striking.

The wide edge of Uzipho smacked into her upper thigh. Penny stumbled back and gasped, letting the other weapon continue its course. He wasn't going to let minor surprise slow him down.

Arms and weapons crossed then swept back again, aiming for the ginger's neck and throat. She leaned backwards. Dodging the razor steel, but taking a sudden straight kick to her stomach as Co'Balt pressed his attack.

However strong she appeared to be Penny was still sent backwards, she turned and skidded on her right arm. She crouched and waited.

"Come on!" The Faunus yelled, swinging his weapons again in circles. The little crowd cheering on their fellow, shaking fists in encouragement.

Co'Balt jumped and spun cutting down, but seemingly from out of nowhere a trio of slender blades blocked the fall of his personal weapon.

Penny's arms mirrored the movements of her swords. More sprang out and unfolded from the backpack she wore. Seeming to float down by her left, which she flicked up catching Co'Balt off balance.

They struck his shoulder and skidded off one horn, but that only infuriated him even more.

Another shout, and he swung both weapons right. Penny brought the half dozen swords close together barely a fingers length apart. The blades flew in circles brushing Co'Balt's strikes aside as she slowly backed away.

The boy hooked the bottom edge of Keila up, binding all Penny's swords together between the steel and shaft.

As he looked closer, to judge her response and reaction Co'Balt finally noticed how she was using all those weapons, not as if by a semblance like he first thought. Very, very fine wire connected all of the hilts to the thing on her back.

Uzipho flashed up, but the wires proved stronger then he thought. They held hard, so Co'Balt adjusted his plan.

As he pulled and turned, Penny was dragged along with her weapons. Then slammed his right elbow into the side of her head. He spun once again, kicking low and tripping the girl forward onto her hands.

"So much for her…" Pyrrha said, voice already tinged with boredom.

Ever the one to root for a fellow underdog Jaune tapped her shoulder and tried to get his partner focused on the match again, "It's not over till it's over."

Penny rolled forward, turning to face Co'Balt again. More blades sprouted up from behind her. Arms moved like clock hands as the dozen swords rotated behind her. The Beacon students around them whispered in awe.

Those voices instantly morphed into shocked shouts when she spun and flung the whole circle of metal right at Co'Balt.

His aura was nearly drained from that one massive hit which sent the Faunus sprawling backwards, weapons falling out of limp hands.

Students cringed and shouted ooohhs, of various note. Jaune laughed a little.

"See!" he said to Pyrrha, Kad was just smirking a little,

"You'd better listen to your own words Jaune…"

Co'Balt sprang up to his feet with a great angry roar. His semblance reacted making the Faunus almost impossible to track as he leapt once again at his opponent. He cut down, moving both weapons in his hands as one. Knocking Penny's swords aside, the keen edge steel still cut at his arms and body but he didn't feel it. Penny tried to give ground, but she was quickly running out of room to maneuver. Every other strike she tried, Co'Balt brushed away with contemptuous ease.

He had been training for long months against the best students in Beacon, Penny had never fought a duel against anyone other than the combat instructors General Ironwood had brought for her.

She spun away from the frenzied boy. Uzipho and Keila bit deep into the floor where she once stood. She clapped her hands forward, stabbing her swords up and forward trying to catch him off balance.

Co'Balt smiled as opportunity appeared. One last turn, he deflected the weapons, and punched straight at her face left handed.

His aura backed strength almost blacked her out, which Penny hadn't even thought possible given what she was. Right knee snapped up into her stomach, stunning her even further. Then her feet left the ground.

But she didn't spend long in the air, Co'Balt brought up his weapons and hammered the blunt ends down on her shoulders.

Yelling in triumph once again, he moved away from Penny trying to right herself. The Faunus walked around the edge of the dueling floor, leaning over and shouting in the faces of the spectators. Many of whom were just as loud in their excitement.

Dr. Gepetto adjusted his glasses again, he looked to Ozpin. The old man's eyes going wide in fear for his chosen child, "Professor, please this is going too far!"

His response was not what the Doctor was hoping for, "I don't approve of false praise promising what isn't there doctor. If you have your daughter forfeit. I'm afraid she will have to wait and try again next year. With hopefully better results."

Gepetto looked to Ironwood next, "General?"

"As I said… This is Ozpin's school, and his call."

Penny came up, shaky hands on shaky knees. The bull Faunus before her, pacing, staring like an animal.

But she wasn't done yet.

"HA!" Raising her swords once again, holding out her hands to block his inevitable rush

"No! Stop, stop this instant!" The doctor cried out.

"Father?" Penny asked thoroughly confused.

Her father looked back to the other two men, then spoke with a much lower tone of humility, "Gentlemen I am sorry, I may have misled you a little."

Ironwood looked him in the eyes, "You assured me now was her time Doctor."

"Well yes," Gepetto agreed, while taking a few steps toward his daughter whose blades hung down behind her now like the wings of an insect. "Just…"

The headmaster spoke, "We are done here, Mr. Co'Balt thank you for your help. Miss, a fair effort."

He looked around to all the students staring slack jawed up to him.

"As you were…"

With that and a quick nod to his old friend Ozpin tried to take his leave, tapping back to the massive double doors to get back to more pressing matters.

"Wait."

The professor's head perked up, turning his peripheral vision on Ironwood.

"Perhaps a different test might be in order." He suggested.

Ozpin brought himself around, "What do you mean James?"

"Is it really a test to throw your new initiates to one of your most highly trained students right away?"

No answer came to his question, Ironwood snaked a side glance at his scientist. "Perhaps a different challenge? One more pertaining to a school for hunters, rather then gladiators?..."

* * *

Because first and last, Beacon was a school for Hunters, the slayers of Grimm

Summons were sent, and the class was in luck. Professor Port had a creature just brought into captivity. It was a rare find, especially after the breach when the monsters seemed to have pushed their territory farther from the walls of Vale.

Four larger seniors, from the team that had captured the Grimm followed the veteran hunter down through the school, gripping the poles stuck between the bars of the big cage. Making steady progress despite the weight on their shoulders.

It huffed and tried to pace in the iron box. The Beowolf was restless with so much prey nearby and no way to get at it.

They reached the training arena. With his blunderaxe and hands behind his back, Port stepped aside to shake with his old friend Ozpin.

"Gave us quite a chase this old wolf did," Port began, smiling as his usual bombastic tone echoing across the hall.

The seniors dipped to their knees setting their burden in front of the android girl.

It shook the cage, growling and snapping its fangs at all the hated humans watching, waiting for its death. White claws flashed out through space just narrow enough. Ivory tips punched holes into the thick combat pants of one pallbearer.

He jumped back, pin-wheeling his arms as his heart raced with a fresh shot of adrenaline.

Port chuckled, "Keep on your toes son, there is only one safe Grimm."

"Yes sir."

Doctor Gepetto figured he had been prepared for this day. When his precious child would take the first steps on the road to her destiny. But watching her struggle against an actual opponent had just torn at him. Whatever she was and whoever technically owned Penny she was still his little girl. And every parent sought to protect their child.

He leaned down, bringing his head next to her. "I'm sorry Penny, I don't know what I was thinking. We should have…"

"Father," She stopped him before he could lose himself in his fast talking "I know what I'm doing. Why did you stop me?"

His expression turned pained, "I didn't think. Yes more then I can count and still…"

"I can do this."

He smiled, "I know you can, good luck."

Port positioned himself next to the door of the cage. Ax in hand awaiting command.

Penny crouched a little, bracing for the Grimm to be released.

But the demon wasn't focused on the girl. It was looking elsewhere, back behind her.

At the Huntsman staring right back.

Ozpin spoke, making clear the rules of her little bout, "Pillars of our training here are always practiced in everything we do. Control, balance and effectiveness, many more that all hunters abide. Slay the creature, as quickly as possible this is not a game. Prove that you are worthy of your praise."

He turned his head and gave a single nod, at which Professor Port cut the lock.

The whole crowd held their breath, on guard against anything unexpected from the Beowolf. The black creature was nearly half taller than some of the larger students and teachers. As soon as the great iron door was freed, the daemon sped out in a blur of claws and spikes. Snarling and splitting straight at its target.

Penny sidestepped into its path,

Not the girl flourishing her many swords behind her back.

Not any of the numerous students stepping back on their heels at its sudden leap through the air, over all of their heads. Red eyes still focused on nothing else but the giant figure before it.

Student shouted in alarm, reaching for their weapons. Penny blinked in shock, opening her mouth to try and shout a warning. She saw where it was charging.

Time seemed to slow

Jaune and Pyrrha were halfway up to their feet, out further gun barrels pointed up preparing to shoot the creature down.

Front paws rose up, rear scratching the polished floor as its powerful nails propelled the Grimm forward claws out with lethal intent.

Spit flecked with black drops of blood scattered on Kad's face as he chopped his left hand into the monster's throat. Its lower legs still swung forward but the giant gripping its shattered neck overcame its momentum, and smashed the wolf down to the floor.

He knelt on it's legs pinning it further with his massive weight. Kad's right hand came down, locking on the snapping upper snout. His left hand shifted to grab the lower, mindful of the razor teeth and his vulnerable fingers.

Iron grips moved in two directions, only one gargled yelp of surprise came from the Beowolf before he crushed its face down and splattered its skull across the floor.

General Ironwood shook his head in disappointment, the first test of his grand experiment a complete failure.

"Well… I'm sorry doctor." he said, absently rubbing his gloved right hand.

Gepetto stuttered trying to speak in defense of his daughter. A deep voice from behind silenced the stuttering man

"Anyone of us could have slaughtered the thing in seconds," Kad said, looking to Penny still on stage, where she bowed her head in embarassment and brought her finger tips together

"Where do you think you are?" he demanded.

This time it was the girl who couldn't find her voice, "It ran past me…"

"No excuse," he growled, coming to his feet, "I hope your team next year has some strong backs to carry you around."

A few barks of laughter came from the students, crushing Penny further.

Ozpin sighed, "Doctor, General we could discuss this further, another time. Patience." He looked out to his gathered trainees, "Dismissed."


	40. Moving tides

The dorm room of team RWBY hadn't been as noisy as times in the past for several days.

While it was typically filled with the sound of all four girl's usual back and forth banter of various note between various members. All of the girls were still a bit down after the attack in the city.

Not even the dog Zwei was around to lighten the mood, having been shipped back to Patch and the sister's father Taiyang before his extended trip to Vacuo. Because of course Dr. Oobleck had been right about canines having many uses. Taiyang had trained Zwei since a pup specifically for them, and would find the little black dog very useful during his investigation.

Of course he hadn't told his daughters anything about that job, seeing no need to force more worry onto them.

They had enough as it is.

Ruby was sitting atop her bunk and on her red cape, legs crossed and dangling over the side between the two major makeshift bedroom fixtures. Scanning through her scroll looking for any other noteworthy news from the city.

Weiss was below her leader in an almost mirror position, once again looking at the slew of text messages from her sister and trying to decide what to do about them. Delete? Respond?

As she pondered the possibilities, the Heiress snuck a glance over at her Faunus teammate.

The cat eared girl was facing away from her two companions, running a cloth rag over the red sword of her former mentor Adam. Making sure that his weapon was spotless once more.

Both Ruby and Weiss knew it was not simple diligence in maintenance that had her so focused. Neither Faunus had shared any true parting words the last time they saw each other. Blake undoubtedly had some things left unsaid, boiling in the depths of her heart. Now doomed to just be another painful memory.

She could see her amber eyes reflected on the razor edge of the sword which Adam always cared for it. And taught her how important it was to watch her own equipment with the same fire.

Blake ran the rag over the blunt backside just one more time, deep in memories. But it wasn't so hard to tear herself away from them when the blonde hurricane of her partner entered the dorm. Their door crashing back against the wall with a loud bang.

Stormy was a perfect way to describe Yang at the moment. Her semblance on the edge of release, loosened up by her continued frustration.

Frustration at her failure to achieve her goal for that morning.

Ruby had suggested she try and track down Raven, so that was exactly what Yang had been trying to do. But all of her contacts that she could reach wirelessly had given her about fuck-all for information.

Without a word, she quickly vaulted up to her bunk to lay down, head towards where her feet usually were. Staring at the ceiling quietly blinking away the red hues from her eyes.

"No luck I take it?" Weiss asked the taller huntress,

"Why do I even bother…?" Yang growled back.

She rolled onto her left arm to look at the opposite bunk. "So… You two have tournament matches tomorrow."

Ruby blinked in surprise, "We do?"

"Yes, Ruby," Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She brushed her partner's feet out of the way of her head as she stood and turned. "And we shouldn't be wasting time, the White Fang aren't a problem anymore."

"Yeah," the crimson girl agreed, "But there's still…"

Blake interrupted her, "Cutting off the body of a snake, is the same as cutting off the head." the Faunus pushed her chair back then turned her head. "Whoever the mastermind was they have no means to continue their schemes. They'll be long gone."

"But shouldn't we make sure?" Ruby countered.

"Have you found anything?" Yang asked.

"Well, I was thinking…"

Ruby paused at the sudden beeping coming from the scroll she had just put down. One new message.

_"Ruby this is Penny! Where are you?"_

"Who's that?" Weiss asked, while smoothing out her white and light blue jacket.

"Shhhh," Her leader commanded.

_"Are you at Beacon?" _Ruby messaged back.

_"Yes! With my father and Mister Ironwood. I'm going to be accepted!"_

The young huntress smiled a little sensing her friend's happy tone. It was a welcome change to the dark mood that had settled over the school.

"Ruby?" Weiss spoke again, impatience sinking into her tone.

"Penny's coming to Beacon!"

"Oh, God…" Yang groaned throwing her hands up over her eyes. Weiss sighed gently in agreement.

"Now there's two of them." She muttered to herself.

Metal clacked together as Blake sheathed the sword and stood to look at her team. "What else Ruby?"

The scarlet leader glanced back down, "She wants to know if we can meet up for her test."

"Spinning swords and lasers, sounds fun." Her sister agreed.

The younger turned back to her scroll, _"Where is it?"_

However no reply was immediately forth coming, Ruby sat for another moment silently waiting in confusion.

_"Penny?"_

…Nothing

While their leader gawked at her scroll, Blake turned back to grab her own weapon next to the desk. Latching the back-pad over her white shirt and black vest after brushing her flowing hair out of the way before she moved to the door.

Yang was curious where her partner was headed. "Blake?"

"I'm going to the library."

"Okay why?"

"Ruby is a little busy at the moment," She replied halfway through the threshold, "I'll look through the news instead."

The blonde merely blinked in acknowledgement, but Blake wasn't finished.

"You should come."

Now Yang's eyes fluttered in surprise, "Me?"

"If Raven was White Fang, she might be looking for their remnants to."

Weiss spoke, "Go on Yang, at least some of us should be productive."

"Some of us?" Yang said glancing over,

Weiss looked back to Ruby, who had finally torn her gaze away from the still blank scroll. "I assume we've got to go find Penny?"

"Uhhh…"

"And that you have no idea where to begin?"

"No need to be like that_._"

She half sighed, "Come on."

* * *

The growing list of text messages Ruby was sending remained stubbornly unanswered as she followed the pale white figure of her teammate close behind, careful to walk in Weiss's high heeled footsteps while her eyes were elsewhere.

Which was proving difficult as the Heiress wove through the crowds heading away from the training halls. She was a little surprised new student hazing, as she liked to think of it. Was usually quite the event. The improvised initiations always drew a crowd, rare though they were.

But she figured that they had found the right arena when she noticed two Atlas soldiers standing at attention next to the doors right in front of their path. The eyeless helmets scanned the students walking past them. When their dull gaze swept over Weiss both soldiers snapped to and straightened their postures immediately.

Ruby bumped into her partner with a small _oof_ of surprise. Glancing up at the back of her white pony tail and then sweeping up over her partner's shoulder to see what had stopped them.

RWBY's leader smiled, "This means something…"

What meant even more to her was when the double doors swung open from the inside, pushed by two more guards, one in blue armor and one in red. Stepping ahead of General Ironwood keeping pace with the slower headmaster Ozpin.

Neither man notice the first year girls, nor the grey haired one in the white lab coat who followed him out, but the little ginger android behind him certainly did.

"Penny!" Ruby called out,

She looked and waved slowly, without much enthusiasm at all from finding her friends.

Her father turned first looking for the shouter. Then nudged Penny in the direction of the other girls before standing back.

Penny did not look happy. Her head was tilted down in defeat and disappointment.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, _hic, _I… I… I mean." She couldn't finish that thought,

Ruby hated to see any of her friends in such a state, she reached out and squeezed Penny's right shoulder to try and comfort her. "What happened?"…

* * *

_"Where should we start?"_

"Take your pick," Blake said to her partner, "Missing persons, robberies, vandalism, smuggling, protests. There wasn't much the White Fang didn't have a hand in."

The blonde nodded, solemn and agreeing with the Faunus, "What do you think their end plan was?"

"I don't know," She replied "A bunch of us always dreamed we'd make it to Vale in force. The Schnee family was always a target. But… to me it always felt like the majority couldn't agree on anything much. I left before the ones who got them into the Breach and the Blast kidnapping really appeared and... Refocused everyone."

Yang powered up one holographic info station then sat down, pushing the other in front of her chair out with a tall boot from beneath the table for her friend.

Blake was flipping through her scroll as she satdown sideways, facing towards the bright archway window letting in the late morning light.

"Still," the taller blonde started speculating out loud, before she changed her approach "Or I guess what did you want to see happen Blake, way back when."

Yang knew her friend's core desire, both in and out of the group had always been a world of equality and fairness. But the road towards those goals could have taken any number of shapes.

The Faunus paused, looking up. Through the tall shelves, unfocused at the far away wall with the sun outside moving through the peaceful trees jutting into the wide blue sky. "I figured the council would just have to listen to our voice if we kept on our course. Until you know I realized what we were becoming… Eventually I hoped they would negotiate… and well…"

Their eyes met, Blake's full of sadness, mirrored in sympathy to a lesser degree in her partner's. "But I guess nothing ever turns out like we plan."

Yang nodded and huffed in agreement, "You can say that again."

* * *

_"But how?"_

Penny sighed, "Ruby..."

The red head couldn't believe it, neither could her teammate in white whose eyebrows rose a bit, dubious.

Weiss spoke, "You bowled through a whole White Fang attack force last semester and you couldn't handle one Faunus on his own."

Penny had to admit the Heiress had a point, "I fought against huntsmen and huntresses before in training. But… none of them fought like that."

Still the heiress couldn't believe her ears, "Then why?,,,"

_"It's my fault," _

The three of them turned to face the Doctor,

He began while moving forward to crouch on one knee in front of his daughter,

"Father? What?" She stuttered, bewildered.

He sighed and gripped Penny's arms, "I'll explain later my girl,"

"You said…But… how am I supposed to save the world if…

"You keep training. This was… just a minor set-back. You learn from this and you grow stronger. At the end of the tournament perhaps we can even get you another chance here, early."

At least Penny smiled at that, Dr. Gepetto stood and straightened out his sweater. He knew his clever little girl wouldn't be totally satisfied with that answer. But he didn't want to go further into the subject at the moment.

So he had another suggestion.

"Perhaps you girls would like to come for a visit?"

"To where?" Weiss asked.

Penny smiled, "Our airship… _hic!_..." She blushed and paused for a moment, "We'll not ours exactly."

"Ohh wow!" Ruby began excitedly, "How big is it? Have you been to the engines? What…?"

One of the heiress' pale hands clamped over the mouth of her red caped rambling leader. Stifling the barrage of questions.

Dr. Geppetto laughed once, struck by the similarities between his daughter and her new friend.

"Alright have fun you three." The doctor kissed the top of Penny's head briefly. She beamed at the other two girls as her father walked away after the general and Ozpin.

"Yes! You should come right away! Right after your tournament duel!"

"Don't you mean duels?" Weiss asked after a brief think over Penny's words.

"No…" Now the ginger shared the look of confusion.

Two and two clicked together for both partners almost simultaneously.

Weiss was stunned. "Oh-ho… _No."_

Ruby was grinning ear to ear, "Oh-ho…_Yes!_"

* * *

Blake could see Yang's head slowly angling downward, nearly in sync with the blonde's own eyelids.

_"Yang!"_

Her partner suddenly snapped up sucking in a deep breath through her nose, banishing the weariness that had been weighing her down through their search.

"Have you found anything?" The Faunus asked

"Have you?"

Blake scowled and leaned her head slightly forward.

The blonde sighed, "Fine, jeez…"

She looked back down to her scroll, dark and idle by the holographic board in front of her.

But only for the briefest of moments.

The little rectangle of technology came to life and started vibrating to attract her attention.

One unknown number,

Yang picked it up cautiously getting a closer look at the text displayed across the screen before she chose to answer and heard one slightly familiar voice,

A voice in pain.

Raven…

_"Yang help me."_

* * *

**A/N Could have been longer could have been shorter, had to be something I'll settle for whatever progress I can get right now. Uggghhhh... writer's block**

**Thank you youtube for saving me a few hundred dollars to not go to RTX,**

**Any way watched the panel and bootlegged animation scenes, (The hype is real)but just it occurred to me to mention this even though you guys probably already figured,**

**Vol 3 won't really be cannon here, other things to do, and just consider my versions of like winter and/or raven to be different since I wasn't going to wait a year to keep going on this. FYI winter will be an older sister in the show, I'm sure I just made an ass out of u and me with Raven, but fuckitall. And if any new teams don't get a mention just assume something (death) happened to them in... unspecified for the moment things coming up.**

**And I would like to ask you to glance at the poll on my profile for just a quick moment, for something I just did and probably won't follow the results of But hey. Might be slightly out of context since not even Kad had an appearance here, just what have you guys thought of my other not Primarch Ocs so far? **

**Cheers, and yeah quicker any more legionaries OCs come in the more time I have to plot out their roles. Might be last call when the Big E shows up rather then Ullanor like I said before, Facial appearance, role/rank, name and weapon just to rehash. **

**This bit setting up the Remnant climax I'll probably say is the hardest part I've had to do so far but hang in there, hopefully I'll get more out early next month, if my return to college goes well.**

**Adieu' (I think)**


	41. The Raven will lead

**A/N Repost sorry, couldn't get on to edit this for a day or two server issue or something.**

* * *

"She'll come at you from farther away, first her bullets and then with her twin short _kamas_."

Alicia nodded at the giant's advice as she paced to her right, eyes locked on his hands waiting for the telltale twitch of movement before Kad attacked. Her new jet black leather jacket squeaking at the joints as she tensed and laid a hand on her Dust knife Detergeo.

The left corner of Kad's mouth curled up in a smile as he let the steel chain wound around his right forearm fall to the ground.

"Don't look at my hands, watch where I'll be looking."

On the sidelines Pyrrha spoke, offering her two cents "The sword is not the weapon, the…"

The girl in the ring turned out to the unwanted adviser, "Come on, I know!" She almost shouted at the Mistral champion.

Pyrrha's eyes fluttered in shock, "Sorry."

Kad let out a quick whistle, his partner whipped her head back, sending the red and brown braid up and across her right shoulder. The giant spun his chain around on the floor, building a little moment before he swung, gently, chest height at Alicia.

She ducked and rolled left, light flashed off metal as she drew coming up. Blade and empty left hand raised.

Kad backhanded left a little faster this time. Alicia hopped one step back after a quick calculation.

The steel sailed up again and the huntress jumped over the black links.

The giant turned coming back, from the right shoulder height on his partner.

Alicia spun her knife handle and cylinder as she leaned as far as she could to her right and let Kad's weapon pass harmlessly overhead. Spinning the well-hidden trigger on a finger like a fan, as she stood miming a strike with a shout of triumph and exertion. How she would have moved and cast a bolt were this a real fight.

The two nearest spectators, Jaune, Pyrrha clapped briefly.

Kad grinned, a sly mirror of the expression on Alicia's sweating face. "But don't forget," he said.

His huge palms moved to the middle of the weapon, and he spun it up bo-staff style then down left at the girl, faster than before.

Alicia's eyes widened, she bent backwards. Arms splayed backwards for balance. Kad took another step forward, and the second half of his chain cracked painfully into Alicia's ribs.

"Emerald will have _two_ strikes. Two weapons."

She almost growled in frustration taking a few side steps rubbing her possible bruise. Her aura held reducing the impact of Kad's attack. He smiled gripping a shorter length of chain, spinning it quickly waiting for his partner to be ready again.

The other team members of APRC all had their own little types of reactions to Kad constantly pushing them during training.

He wouldn't have said he was overly harsh,

Alicia didn't mind really, she usually tried to follow his thought trains and see if they had any merit to her style.

Jaxon had been much the same way,

Co'Balt barely even heard his leader most of the time, if the advice wasn't, shoot, be faster or hit harder.

The Faunus had excused himself to go lift weights for a little bit. Promising to return to the dorm later to talk about the next dueling rounds.

Kad was going to fight, Co'Balt was not, being put in reserve for the true semifinals. Kad had a minor breath of panic when he saw who his partner was set to do battle with.

Emerald hadn't been tasked with eliminating as many contestants as possible like Mercury had but Kad knew she wouldn't go easy on his new friend. So after coming clean just a tiny bit about his old group Kad offered to show Alicia how to overcome the green haired thief.

"Again?" He asked, holding up his weapon with a wicked little grin.

Alicia mirrored his expression, her bare hand glowing softly as she focused her glyphs.

As the two of them began again, Pyrrha took a moment to look away from the little circle for Jaune who had wandered off. He stood stretching by the door, probably getting ready for a jog.

But once more the doors swung open, immediately filling the training room with the high pitched shouts of a certain scythe wielder,

_"__You will never prevail! _Why don't you just save everyone the trouble and surrender now Weiss?"

And countered quickly by the coldest voice in Beacon, "Ruby… Don't push me…"

Jaune tried to track the red streak of rose petals that shot past up to the highest rack of training sticks nearly in front of the portal.

Ruby hung on the staves. Left hand clinging to the top of one particularly large staff with her feet unevenly braced on another pole, pointing dramatically back at her partner.

"The evil queen of Atlas shall finally be shown who the real, Uuuahh-AAHH!"

Her precarious grasp didn't last for long as physics kicked in and her balance was pulled off further by gravity. She fell but right away rolled up grinning on wobbling feet.

"You dunce," Weiss sighed.

Jaune politely nodded to the white haired heiress, "Weiss…"

Without a word took hold of his baggy hoodie sleeve and started to drag the startled Arc towards an empty practice circle.

"Ah! Hey!" Jaune stammered out when his brain found the neurons to work again.

Weiss stopped and shoved him into the ring, drawing her own sword as Jaune raised up is hands to try and buy himself a few seconds.

"I thought we were done about this Weiss, I said I was sorry and I haven't asked you out in weeks!"

"_Shut up_, I might as well practice on some other bumbling leader before I have to fight my own."

"Ah… What?"

Myrtenaster flicked out, lightning struck between Jaune's shoes. "Are you even going to try?" Weiss asked, in a deceptively peaceful tone.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out to his red headed partner.

"It builds character Jaune." She shouted back throwing him a thumbs up as well, knowing Weiss wouldn't hurt him.

Probably.

Penny walked nervously back into the room, thankful that so many of the previous occupants had left. But she still saw the one that she was most worried about.

Alicia crouched down spinning, as low as she could get to the ground flat on her knees. The two chain ends sailed harmlessly over her head. She rolled forward when Kad's arms raised up for another swing. Sticking Detergeo as high up as she could at his throat. She smiled triumphant even if the extra inches of steel plus her arm at full extension barely reached his neck.

Her leader gave his nearly signature huff of amusement and half grin. "And I assume you can take it from here?"

"Yeah," She lowered her arms, and flipped the knife, grabbing the cylinder "I guess so." her voice oozing sarcasm.

Metal striking metal drew all three of them to look over at Weiss going at Jaune Arc with all the sword skills she possessed.

Rather than acting as a substitute punching bag, JNPR's leader was actually managing to protect himself from her onslaught. Wielding Crocea Mors shield to great effect against Weiss's mostly lunging and stabbing rapier.

Ruby and Penny began slowly walking a circuit around the outside of the room. Ruby had grown a little bit in the past few months and the difference in their height was not as easily apparent now.

"Do you want to practice some?" Penny asked,

Ruby waved a dismissive hand, "Phhpt, Nah. I know all of Weiss' moves. Watch…"

Weiss seemed to slide forward, coming off a glyph staring down Myrtenaster looking for a suitable opening. Jaune's pesky shield rose up, and the sword point bounced off with a thud.

He made an attempt to catch her in the ribs as the snow white streak continued on. But Jaune's own blade wasn't quite long enough and couldn't beat the Heiress' speed. Weiss flipped forward further out of his reach. Laying down another glyph down she shot back towards Jaune.

His long sword flipped up, spinning the rapier around in a loop to his right. Weiss was shocked by his strength as the edges of their swords sparked and he ruined her balance. Jaune took the opening and jumped forward pressing with his shield.

Weiss pushed against it with her empty hand, crouched down and slashed along the back of his knees. Making Jaune yelp and stumble.

The heiress came at him again. The air split as his shield swept up. Weiss was closer then he thought and he actually connected with her side. She grunted from the hit, spinning herself into the air. She jabbed back at Jaune, two bolts of light shot from her sword tip straight into his open chest.

Off balance, he fell down hard grimacing and wondering why him.

Most of the occupants in the room excluding Ruby and Penny circled around the fight. There wasn't any cheering. But if anyone listened closely they would have heard the subtle laughs every time Weiss landed a hit.

Ruby noticed her friend's attention was elsewhere, right dead on the last team leader present.

"Penny is something else bothering you?"

"Huh?" She blinked out of her stare.

The young red head waited for a response. Penny didn't have one.

Ruby shrugged at the silence, "Sorry Penny somethings just don't work out."

"Why did they react so poorly when the Professor introduced me?"

"Ohhh…" Ruby tried to think of how she could put this delicately. "Well… Let's just say there was a reason APRC had an open slot."

Before Penny could ask for some clarification, Ruby had a startled little jump. Her scroll was ringing. The rock and bass of Yang's favorite song and ringtone calling for her attention.

* * *

_"__Hey Ruby, Blake and I need to head into the city."_

"What? Why?"

Yang pushed her chair back into place, the smooth floor wasn't suited for making furniture sound obnoxious while moving. Blake was already a few paces away from Yang, head down looking at a map on her scroll.

"I guess you could call it luck, Raven called me." The blonde said as she closed in on her Faunus partner.

"What did she say?" Ruby asked.

"She sounded hurt, she asked for my help."

"Well, wait up! We can…"

"_No_."

Yang could picture the hurt look on her sister's face. But Yang had her reasoning.

"She spooked when we found some others at the tunnel. I don't want her running again."

Ruby tried to start again, "You can't go alone again!"

"Blake's coming with me, there's been nothing happening in the city and I know you and Weiss are probably too busy."

Yang's logic was further supported by a loud crash and cheering in the back ground of their phone call.

"Alright…" Ruby finally agreed. "But just call us if this starts taking too long.

"Great," Yang said nodding as Blake held open the library door. "Love you Ruby, we'll talk in a bit."

"Okay love you too Yang."

* * *

Penny looked down to Ruby concerned over what she just heard. But the young leader was already moving onto another problem.

"Come on,"

Myrtenaster stabbed into Crocea Mor's shield again, Jaune dropped himself to one knee and held his sword pointed up at an angle. Weiss would have impaled herself on the blade if she had been careless and her aura was gone. She let one little twitch of respect raise her mouth before she spun awayagain.

Jaune yelled out, raised his blade and charged after her.

Kad felt a little tug on the corner of his jacket. Ruby was pulling on the lower right edge, smiling up.

"Yes?" He asked his fellow leader.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked

"Probably several." He replied casting an eye over the girl behind Ruby.

"Kad I think you might have been a little hasty."

He raised one curious eyebrow, Ruby continued. "I think you should give Penny another chance."

"Because?"

"Well, were you expecting too much?"

That got Kad more than a little confused, Penny could barely handle Co'Balt. Even if at least to him she probably would have won if the girl wasn't so distracted. Or the Professors had called the fight when she sent her big pinwheel of swords at the Faunus.

Ruby waved her friend over. "Please, she might surprise you."

He would have found this funny under different circumstances. Because if Ruby knew half the truth about Kad she would have been sorely mistaken. He turned to face them, as Weiss spun her rapier moving out of the ring and a not as beaten as other times Jaune Arc.

"Ruby, we can't afford to expect less as hunters. The Grimm will take any edge they can over a weakened humanity."

Both girls looked down, thinking Kad was going to remain resolute. Penny looked up first.

"Then I'll do better, I can prove that I'm combat ready."

"Penny I…"

Once again Ruby spoke up for the android. "You could just give her a chance?...Please?"

The giant sighed, brushing a hand back over his close trimmed hair, weighing his options.

"_Fine_," Deciding to take the route that wouldn't make him seem completely callus at the moment. But Penny still had a long way to go in his eyes. "Let's see what you've really got."

And it probably wouldn't matter by this time next month. Never mind next semester.

* * *

Yang was practically on the sidewalk when she took the corners through Vale on her motor cycle. Her high boots almost scraping the pavement when she leaned side to side.

Blake riding behind her was used to some wild trips, reckless speed didn't scare her. She just wished her partner would slow down so she could see the street names and if they were going the right way. Her fingers dug into Yang's shoulders when they took another right turn.

A car blasted its horn as they cut in front.

"Slow down!" Blake tried to shout over the motorcycle's hum.

Yang heard her, but just grinned and opened the throttle more. Her Faunus partner felt the wind push her borrowed red helmet back some more. They were headed deep into the industrial zone. How or why the mysterious huntress was holed up there was beyond the two of them.

The tires squealed like they were in pain when Yang slid the bike to a stop in front of the factory park Raven's coordinates had led them too.

Both unclasped their helmets while surveying the rusted metal strapped along the chain link fence. Big buildings were visible over the string of barbed wire.

"Nice place." Blake said.

Together the two huntresses dismounted, dropped their helmets and started to circle around looking for an entrance. Yang was thinking Raven probably just portaled over. As they turned around the first corner Blake pointed up to a padlocked gate a little further down.

It was locked up tight, but still the easiest option they had at the moment. When they got close Blake drew her katana, folded it down to the pistol deciding time was of the essence. She put a bullet through the lock. Several birds took flight at the loud _bang. _

Yang pulled the chain away then took hold of the rough metal pole. The wheel mechanism clattered along as she walked and pulled backwards.

Now inside the two of them took a look around. It was empty as a graveyard and half as welcoming. The big ruined building still was pretty much intact but there was barely an inch of it that wasn't rusted over. Tall weeds grew through cracks in the cement everywhere. Small sheds were scattered around falling in on themselves.

"This looks like Mountain Glenn." Yang said advancing on the structure.

Blake nodded, "You'd think someone would have a good use for this space."

"Well we know at least one person does."

The larger hangar like door screeched as the two girls pulled it open enough them too slip in one at a time. The noon sun barely helped illuminate the nearly echoing inside. Catwalks for whatever assembly company previously owned this crossed over the wide floor, twice as tall as was necessary for someone to walk beneath them.

Along the wall to their left there was another raised catwalk and observation platform with a little boarded up office shack. To their right which were several small double doors all closed as well except for one.

"Any preference?" Yang asked her partner.

Blake looked left and then looked right, before she moved over to the ground floor doors.

The metal stairs were in relatively good condition, but still Yang gripped the hand rails just in case. The old flooring creaked with her steps.

Despite the emptiness around her the blonde was still vigilant, Ember Celica prepped and ready to go.

The office door was open just a fraction of an inch. Not wanting to take any chances Yang took half a jump forward and put her foot straight into the rotting wood.

The door was torn from its hinges and crashed back into an old desk.

* * *

Raven was sitting in the back right corner crouched and tucked behind a filing cabinet pointing her long red sword in two trembling hands at Yang, and the door.

The darker girl was filthy, dust, grime and dried blood were splattered on her face. Her hair was a mess and her outfit had some jagged slashes on it. Her helmet was no where to be seen in the room.

But what really got Yang's attention was the bleeding mess of flesh from the terrible wound laying on Raven's left thigh.

Her armored leggings were missing from that limb, but something seemed off about the injury.

"Raven!" Yang raised up her hands, showing she meant no harm.

The wounded girl finally found her voice "Is it dead?"

She sounded genuinely terrified. "What?..." Yang tried to ask.

* * *

Blake was puzzled. She didn't think this place, which she was picturing as some sort of assembly building would need an entrance to the underground.

Further down the shadows were too deep even for her Faunus eyes to penetrate.

Remembering a trick she learned from an old White Fang soldier she looked down for anything she could throw inside and listen to the echoes. Map out as much as she could mentally in mere moments, without risking anything happening to her.

One chunk of concrete a little ways down on the right wall looked promising. Gambol Shroud slid into her grasp and she took a few steps in.

But she stopped.

At a different sound.

Totally unexpected.

But easily recognizable.

Deep, growling,

**_Breathing_**.

Years of flight or fight jump instincts seized her heart. She twirled the sword up and reached for her cleaver sheath as well.

Eyes,

Two pairs of _burning red eyes, _flashed in the darkness.

* * *

The loud Beowolf bark and howl instantly dragged her attention away from the girl she came here to find. But what really set her to fight was hearing her Faunus partner shout out.

Yang's hair sparked at the first sound of warning. Subconsciously manifesting her semblance.

* * *

Blake flipped and rolled backwards through the door, crossing her blades up to block.

One wolf leapt out of the door the door already swinging its right paw down at her. Blake flipped back again off a shadow clone.

The ivory claws passed harmlessly through of her apparition. Gouging concrete chunks up from the floor. The second wolf ran out on all fours, past its kin and the Faunus looking up to the fiery blonde above them.

Explosive blasts split the floor around the wolf as Yang started firing shell after shell from her shot-gauntlets. The pellets tore into the wolf, it nearly made it within jumping distance before another flurry of fire and lead turned its face into smoke and bone fragments then tumbled down dead.

The other Beowolf jumped again at Blake. she pulsed her semblance once more shooting between its legs.

Purple light trailed from her swords as she slashed into its knees. When the creature hit the ground it fell forward hard on its chest. But the wolf wasn't out of it yet. It tried to press upwards, turning and snarling at its enemy.

The last thing that passed over its left eye was not what it had been expecting. The grapnel hook from Blake's multi-phase weapon sunk deep into its brain. Killing the monster instantly.

The sudden shocking quiet gave both girls a moment to breath and focus. Letting the two victorious huntresses look back to the tunnel mouth the creatures had come from.

Their senses attracted to the loud thuds echoing from the depths.

Whatever was coming, it was big.

The Ursa that burst out of the depths wasn't a true major, but it might have been well on it's way. White spikes sprouted from its back. The bear surveyed the two Grimm corpses, before turning its massive head on the living.

_"__Bumblebee!" _Blake shouted out,

Yang took half a step back then launched herself forward into the air, shooting down propelling herself on an explosive wave of force.

Blake took aim and flung her hook back. Yang caught the weapon in her left hand as her partner turned and whipped the blonde comet down towards the Ursa.

It didn't have any time to react, Yang fell downwards raising her empty hand and weapon. The adrenaline rush making her smile.

The grimm's skull was shattered instantly. Yang's gauntlet embedded where it's vaporized brain used to be.

The building shook with the force of her impact. And a ripple of ruined floor blasted away from her knees when Yang landed.

Shouting in anger she rose up and gave the Ursa a few hearty kicks in the neck for good measure.

Blake came close and grabbed her left arm. "Yang stop!"

The angry huntress was at least coherent enough to her the Faunus, she let the hook fall from her hand and turned around.

"Grimm? Here?" Blake asked, shaking her head in disbelief. he bow that hid her ears flattened down instinctively at their close brush with nightmares.

Yang nodded in agreement "And after Raven I think…"

* * *

Before they returned to find the object of their search Yang and Blake attempted to seal the door as best they could. The blond using the last wisp of power in her to leave a hand print weld on the old handles sealing the door further.

Raven had fallen down again. hugging her knees even though it was obvious her grievous injury made the position almost unbearably painful.

The once proud half Faunus whimpered in fear as Yang approached. Blake stood just in the door way keeping watch as Yang crouched down to try and calm the other girl.

"It found me…. It found me…" Raven kept repeating that phrase over and over. Rocking back and forth. Yang's heart ached in sympathy and concern. She reached out her hands, wary of any form of touching.

"Raven, you're safe now. I'm here."

"Yang?" Raven choked out,

"The one and only girl." She answered with a warm smile

Suddenly the brunette leaned forward against Yang lowering down. She put her own hands to her face and let the shock finally dip her into unconsciousness.

Yang blinked in confusion, turning back to Blake. Silently hoping for a comment.

The cat Faunus just shook her head, "I'll call Ruby, we might be here a while."

* * *

**A/N again sorry, Just forgot to say I hope that in volume 3, _they don't neuter the army of misery born monsters seeking to devour the living cowering in mortal fear in the last refuges of humanity._**

**Alright I'm done.**


	42. Small glories

**A/N Arrgleflargleblleeghgh... Remember a little bit ago when I said I would learn and not post things so soon without spellchecking them?**

**Apparently me neither. PPhhhtptt.**

**Right, maybe this time I'll remember, Don't be afraid to point out grammar errors, **

**And aside from that I love hearing from you guys. Theories, yada yada yada whatever. So yeah, thanks again, this part was tough to write. But,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"You should come back to Beacon."

"Weiss we can't leave her alone."

"Blake I'm not saying that, dump her at a hospital and let the police take care of this."

"You know Yang won't do that."

"I don't care. Remember what happened last time we did this stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Going out to save the world on our own, you three running into the sewers to find me. Uhhhhgg…"

Disgusted, Weiss groaned and turned around pacing away from Ruby at her dorm room desk hunched over the scroll on speaker currently connected to one Blake Belladonna down in the city.

Ruby spoke up, "Did Raven say anything?"

"No," the Faunus replied. "She's still unconscious, and she's heavy."

The red head snorted, Weiss finally got over her quiet tirade and returned.

"Regardless you should at least tell someone about the Grimm." She suggested.

Ruby swiveled back, "It was just three of them."

"_In_ _Vale._"

"Weiss…"

Blake spoke up, "No, she's right Ruby. Weiss, tell a professor, but just try to… you know cover for us."

* * *

_"__Of course."_

Still leaning one foot on the twisted iron balcony railing Blake turned back to look away from the cloudless red late afternoon sky and into the hotel room they had rented for the night.

It was a simple thing, one room, two beds, a small bathroom with shower stall in a closet sized space near the rear, and a bunch of rickety wooden chairs strewn about. And a little square window at the back which didn't offer any views to write home about, but conspicuousness wasn't something they needed right now.

Yang was sitting on another chair on the farthest side of the farthest bed. Hands on her knees and a wandering expression on her face. Looking down at Raven, flat on her back, head on the threadbare pillows and still thoroughly knocked out.

They had done what they could for her injury. It looked like two deep puncture wounds to Blake, probably fangs. Raven was lucky to be alive. Too many precious veins and arteries ran through that portion of the body. But that wasn't the only damage done, the skin beneath the sheets of dried blood appeared to have been charred somehow.

The cat Faunus brought the scroll back up to her human ears one more time, "Okay you two we'll call in the morning."

She didn't hear their reply, and Blake didn't need to. All that had needed to be said had been said so the Faunus shut the scroll down, entered closed and locked the door behind her, and took a seat on the empty bed and stared silently at her partner.

"Do you want to try waking her up? Blake asked,

Yang shook her head a little, "That's probably not a good idea."

She reached over her left shoulder and brought her long blond mane up and over her chest. Tugging and unknotting the golden strands just to keep her hands busy. A well-practiced habit of keeping her mind off of her troubles

She looked up to Blake, "I can watch her, you don't have to stay if you want to head back to school and rest up for your duel."

She blinked her amber eyes in surprise, with all that had happened in the last few days Blake had completely forgotten she was still in the running.

"I don't think so. I'll probably just forfeit, we've got bigger fish to fry right now." She said,

Yang laughed just a little, "Was that a joke Blake?"

While she normally tried not to lay into her animal side it was hard not to when she got good and riled up. So the Faunus practically _bristled_ with annoyance "You know what I meant…"

But her partner just laughed it off, before adopting a more serious tone.

"I appreciate this Blake,"

"That's what friends are for."

They each bowed their heads nodding in silent agreement and thanks once again.

Time passed in slow silence, the sun finally set and darkness filled the sky. Both girls quietly took up positions in the room keeping watch. Neither had to talk and waste their time on what they knew, for each had said what was needed to be said.

* * *

_The links of the flail wrapped around Ignis as Kad pulled back his fiery sword to block once again. This pale boy from Atlas, was too easy to trick. _

APRC's leader had played down his speed, sweeping his blade in long circles around him. Waving to the crowd deliberately ignoring his opponent.

When the starting signal was given, the shorter trainee leapt forward immediately. The spiked ball on the end of a red chain shot forward out of nowhere. And its wielder garbed in a loose collection of a low collared grey windbreaker, highlighted by black stitching and panels across his shoulders. Black shoes and pants in a similar color pallet pushed his aura and rushed to close the distance.

His first mistake.

Ignis in his right hand, Kad leaned to his right, brought his blade pointing down into the path of the flail to his left.

The ball rang harmlessly off the metal. And the giant stretched back and struck with his empty hand.

Once again wielder followed weapon. This time to bounce up off of the arena floor. His fall was accompanied by the rise of cheering from the crowd.

Cheering for the display unhampered by any interference this grand stage could generate when the Dust effects shaped the field. The first full round of the tournament was meant to showcase the students true skill at arms. But as the festival and tournament went on the spectacle of combat always had to provide more than just this ancient style of distraction to keep the crowd entertained in this day and age.

Kad was not looking forward to the second rounds when the floor beneath his boots could turn to any element imaginable at the whim of the game editor.

On the ground his opponent shook his baggy brown bangs away from his vison and swept low at Kad.

His boot stamped down , immobilizing the chain and flail. The other boy tugged hopelessly one handed on the padded handle.

The giant laughed once, then turned away. Slowly and gently spinning his sword once again. Walking farther away like he didn't have a care in the world.

But he was still focused, he was always focused.

It was no surprise when he heard the defiant yell, sound from behind.

* * *

Another crash of steel echoed out over the cheering crowd.

Making a certain group of spectator's wince at the sight of the shorter fighter flying back across the arena again. Team JNPR, all of team SSSN, Co'Balt and Alicia Redstone had grouped together in the early hours of this tournament day. No one was busy or scheduled to duel except for Alicia. Everyone else had either been knocked out already, fought earlier that day or wasn't scheduled to do anything until later.

All just a group of mutual friends and acquaintances passing the time.

_Being watched by one who knew that who they sought would come to these youths soon enough._

* * *

Kad pulled back, the other boy let go of his weapon, smartly saving himself from coming into the giant's grasp once again.

He spun, twirled his sword and let the primitive cudgel wrapped around it fly away. Kad narrowed his eyes in concentration when he saw his opponent raising his hands. Now holding a small cylinder of Dust in each of them.

The air crackled with the raw power stored in those vials. Lighting arced away in yellow bolts,

The smaller hunter shouted once again, pushing the magic minerals forward. Kad raised and pushed his empty left hand focusing aura. A wave of force erupted from his palm in a cone of rippling light which flashed in the blink of an eye and dispelled the Dust.

The Atlesian fell backwards struck by the powerful touch of Kad's semblance.

He couldn't believe that someone could just ignore a Dust attack like that. After the shock wore away he jack knifed up looking for his lost weapon.

Kad spun Ignis once more, grabbing the razor edge a hand span away from the narrow tip. He stepped and slammed the flat blade the other's forehead, sending him down to the floor and his aura into the red zone.

The crowd's cheer was like a little thunder storm as lights flashed in the holographic banners and the announcers began their post fight pieces, offering congratulations, comments and news on who would grace the arena with their skills next.

Dark skinned and dark green haired Sage laughed and held up his right palm for a high five to those around him. To his left Scarlet with his still broken right arm just gave the other boy a look of pure disgust. But with more treatment and meditation focusing his aura he would be fine within a few more days. Sun laughed out loud at his friends, not a rare occurrence, and meant to be taken in lightly.

Alicia tried to reach over right, in front of Co'Balt who refused to move just to annoy his teammate.

"Chat later, fight now." He said giving his teammate a gentle shove back.

"One more round, Mr. impatient." Sage answered for Alicia.

Over on the far side of the group JNPR was looking for the other half of team RWBY, absent so far. They knew that the first two members were down in the arena prep rooms getting ready for what some at Beacon were already calling the showdown of the century. But they hadn't seen Yang or Blake which was of particular interest to Nora. Who was currently standing on the rail balancing a hand each on the shoulders of the two males on her team, looking for her would be opponent so she could get Ren, to her right, some unwanted and nearly forbidden payback.

Sometimes Nora just took things the wrong way and Ren knew all too well the ways that could go. Especially when he and his imagined pride and honor were involved.

Kad knew exactly where to walk to find this majority of his peers and friends, as usual his head was practically rubbing against the ceiling as he walk giving him a slightly hunched over appearance as he tried to avoid any needless head trauma.

But luckily the tunnel out onto the first floor ring opened up into the cavernous open air of the arena so he could stand tall once again.

He took a brief pause to drink in the site of thousands upon thousands of people all on the edges of their seats waiting for the next fighters to take position.

Not really one for subtly his unknown observer coughed into a fist to get the giant's attention.

Kad turned his head, moving his peripheral vision looking for the source of the little disturbance.

At head height to his left Mercury was grinning, like usual, right leg crossed up on the opposite knee, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

_One seat directly to the left of Cinder herself._

* * *

"Nervous?"

"Not at all…"

"You look nervous."

_"__Ruby…"_

Weiss's tone took on an edge that definitively said she wasn't going to take any of Ruby's little mind games she was trying before their fight. Her leader just smiled some more, before jogging out of the dark ready room.

The roar of the crowd was already deafening from just the brief second the little side door into the entrance tunnel all the students had come through mere days ago.

The metal clank of the doors closing once again echoed in around the empty lockers and benches. Weiss took a deep breath and exhaled trying to prepare herself.

But, her eyes closed blotting out every other thought that crossed her mind. Taking her awareness back just to her task at hand, she didn't hear the light clicks of high heels approaching her until her visitor was practically within arm's reach.

_"That's a look I've seen before sis,"_

The older heiress' head shot up at the sound of her sister, who she hadn't at all expected to see for the rest of the tournament.

She turned around glaring at her twin, who looked down wary of her sister's wrath.

"I'm sorry Weiss, if… if… you want me to leave?"

"What do _you_ want?" Weiss demanded,

"Personally? Well… I want to apologize."

The look of anger faded from Weiss's face just as quickly as it appeared, and she could barely find the words to express her surprise.

Winter almost laughed, "I'd be amazed to."

"It's not that…" Weiss blinked and tried to explain,

"Yes, yes it is sis. I'm sorry… I'm sorry... I wasn't as brave as you when it really mattered. I'm sorry your friend was killed. My god… there's so much else."

"It's okay Winter."

The younger girl's pale eyes took on a shimmering tone as tears welled up, putting the talk she wanted to have with her sister away for why she was really here.

"Please Weiss, father is going to crack if he doesn't see you soon."

"I'm a little busy."

"I know, but just please? After your duel please?"

Weiss had thought she had made it abundantly clear she didn't want to see either of them,

But she sighed resigned to another bout of drama and bullshit she had been so desperately trying to escape from,

"After this duel… We'll see."

Winter managed an emotional smile, "Splendid… But just watch out. I think Father managed to spice up your showcase for the crowd. Can't let them see a Schnee in anything but the greatest of feats."

"What? Are you?!... Wait!…" But despite the Heiress's protests, Winter turned back away and started to leave.

"Hey!" Weiss called again, but her sister only stood at the farther doors, winked, waved, and disappeared.

_"__You insufferable little white…"_

* * *

_"__What brings you two here?"_

Mercury shrugged, letting their mentor take the lead,

"We're here to watch." Cinder said,

_"__Obviously"_ Kad thought to himself.

At the sound of his deep voice, both Alicia and Co'Balt looked back. Their leader raised one placating hand signaling to wait and looked back to his unexpected visitors.

"Seriously," He asked , knowing Cinder wouldn't personally show up unless this was important.

"We need to talk." she told him.

Kad was still trying to wrap his brain around this, "Now?"

"No, later, it's time to set phase four in motion."

* * *

She walked out to take her place in the arena, the shadows cast be the tunnel slowly drawing up her slender form revealing the heiress to the crowd.

This was not the polite applause she was used to at all the other receptions and recitals Weiss had ever been to.

It was almost primal.

Thousands and thousands of voices almost hoarse with excitement.

Ruby was out in the center of the arena, bringing her hands back up to her mouth turning and blowing kisses to the crowd.

The heiress turned looking up the high walls, she saw a few familiar faces crowded close to the first row rail. Waving back when both teammates glanced in their direction.

From the many hidden speakers, a voice cut through the storm of noise. The well-mannered male tone of the announcer, also excited for the display he was about to preside over.

_"__Fellow citizens of Vale and honored guests from afar. Good day, and welcome once more to the Vytal festival tournament. Now! Today, we begin the semi-finals with one duel that will surely go down in the history of this noble event, with the most spectacular fashion."_

Weiss frowned, she knew purchased praise when she heard it, Ruby kept on smiling and slowly turning to look into the crowd.

_"__Let me introduce you to our competitors, although I'm sure I could skip this portion of my job."_

_"__First! Signal academies' finest! Scythe wielder extraordinaire! And the youngest student as well as team leader ever to enter Beacon! Here we have, Miss Ruby Rose!"_

Weiss heard the complex metal crescendo coming from her leader she brought Crescent Rose up to its full form to flourish it over her head. The razor scythe split the air as Ruby spun it in circles then slammed the tip deep into the floor.

The heiress swore she could see right down the barrel to the shiny metal heads of Ruby's sniper rounds. Just a small distance in front of the caped girl's now almost predatory smile.

Slowly she took Myrtenaster in her hand, taking her stance looking down her arm and sword at her team leader. The Dust cylinder clicked, rotating in preparation for her opening move.

_"__As well as the pride and joy of Atlas, heiress, singer, duelist, finest of a long line of great hunters. You all know her, we'll all see her today! Ladies and gentlemen, one warrior who needs no introduction. Lady Weiss Schnee!"_

The crowd's cheering reached a new height and volume, making it all the more difficult for Weiss to tune them out.

But despite both girls blatantly ready stance their glittering banners showing aura remained a stubbornly neutral gray.

Ruby took a little jab at her partner, her scythe and tongue equally nimble, "They're just drawing out your agonizing defeat princess."

Nearly at a new level of exasperation Weiss could only groan again "Shut up and,"

**_CHUNMMPH!_**

* * *

The voices from the crowd died down just a little, instantly muffled in shared shock.

Both Weiss and Ruby reflexively stumbled as the floor dropped an inch and began to move.

The announcer took up his microphone once again, "_Here we go! A special treat to kick off the finals!"_

Even Cinder smiled a little "Well there is certainly nothing money can't buy…"

Mercury put his boots back on the ground and leaned forward to the edge of his seat, "Suddenly this just got interesting again. So Kad? Who's your money on?"

The giant crossed his arms up, "Bigger fish my friend," He turned his head just a little more and locked eyes with Cinder, "When do we meet?"

"Two hours," She replied, "After Emerald is… free."

He could barely suppress the smile he felt trying to come on his face. Kad knew what this meant. Cinder was going to keep her promise to the three of them at last.

She was going to tell them what they were really in Vale for. The planned revolt was still a primary goal.

But it was also a distraction.

To keep all the eyes that mattered busy.

_And now she would tell them why._

* * *

Both girls moved with the shifting floor, Ruby stepped backwards watching the floor smolder and crack beneath her red laced boots.

Part of Weiss was excited, the always practical tactical portion of her brain thinking of all the ways she could use this sudden twist to her advantage. But another part was disappointed this wouldn't be a fair challenge now.

The big circle arena had nearly split in two now, one half freezing down into a shade of pale blue ice that was growing spires up to catch more of the spotlights reflecting beams.

The heiress was glad she stood on that part, even as her high heeled boots began to slide just a little as a slope grew beneath the white haired huntress.

Ruby was already sweating from the heat wafting off her section, just like on the other side orange spires of Burn Dust sprouted and reached up behind her.

The Dust flowed in neat lines until the opposing elements neatly split the arena in two. And the announcer gave the final go ahead,

"_BEGIN!"_

* * *

Weiss crouched and swept her right hand down by her feet, feeling the power of so much Dust. A glyph shimmered as she prepared to move,

One moment her eyes were locked back with Ruby's and the next they were flitting through the fall of rose petals left in the scythe wielders wake.

The little team leader shooting off out of sight through the crystal field.

The Heiress growled in frustration.

Unmistakable gunshots bounced around her throwing Weiss's hearing off again. Hastily she stood bringing up her weapon hoping to block the first salvo.

Ruby focused on her partner's back, she hadn't shot at Weiss. Just taking advantage of her own mobility with Crescent Rose working to flank.

She had to be quick.

Once again Ruby shot backwards building momentum, she swept her feet out in front of her shooting through the colder air of the ice field. Her scythe folded back all according to its aerodynamic design.

Weiss's combat skirt spun like a top when she realized what was happening.

She flipped backwards out of the way, passing on Ruby's left.

The narrow point of Myrtenaster flipped up, scratching off the scythe. Which turned unhindered and dug into the flooring.

Ruby spun up the handle, turned the massive weapon in, grinding a deeper hole where the tip had struck. Then swung up the long shaft and kicked both her feet out at Weiss.

She crossed her arms and took an aura hit from the combat treads. But she set herself to defending against Ruby's swooping onslaught right away.

Her slender rapier would never parry a direct hit from Ruby's scythe, but it proved adequate for pushing Crescent Rose up and away.

Ruby's hands and weapon were a blur of circles trying to break through Weiss's guard. She couldn't lose any iota of focus right now.

One more high sweep and Weiss made her moved.

Ruby brought the scythe behind her to strike again.

Weiss reached out and took a good hand full of the red cape, pivoted and body checked Ruby aside.

She stumbled but flipped up, not seriously harmed. But now on the defensive as her partner shot forward off another glyph.

She stretched and lunged with Myrtenaster, Ruby tried to duck but only succeeded in falling on her right. Weiss conjured another glyph, stopped her movement then jumped back into arms reach.

Ruby was already up, she bent her knees a little more, and brought the spear point of Crescent Rose up. Her first jab reached around Weiss's sword. She pulled back, knocked the blade down. Pulled the sniper rifle's trigger awkwardly by her shoulder and head.

Weiss's head snapped back with an audible crack from the bladed tip glancing off her forehead. She wasn't hurt, nor stunned,

She was angry.

Ruby jumped straight up in the air, dodging her partner's new frenzied charge off a glyph.

When she rotated herself in free-fall Ruby's eyes lost their focused view and went wide in surprise at Weiss leaving the floor flipping up to keep their engagement flowing.

Ruby was struck down and crashed hard into the dividing line between the ice and fire fields.

Weiss came down holding her rapier pointed to finish Ruby off.

The little reaper rolled out of the way, avoiding the shockwave and shower of Dust from her partner's attack.

Weiss pulled Myrtenaster out of the ground, laid another glyph down and shot after Ruby.

She braced her boots on a tall Dust spire, thinking of what to do next.

Putting on another burst of her semblance both girls came at each other barely touching the ground like two comets of blazing wrath.

Each took another hit. Weiss put another glyph in the air and set back shooting the opposite direction. Ruby skidded on the floor, fired off another round and came back too.

Both bounced off each other multiple times, all the spectators whipped their eyes and heads trying to track the red and white trails bouncing off each other and coming back for more.

Both their auras steadily dropped,

The final move was moments away.

Weiss was growing tired of this battle of attrition, she dug in her heels and stopped a few steps into the soldering burn zone.

Mindful of her partner. Ruby stopped to have a look.

She raised Myrtenaster, spinning the Dust cylinder as the blade began to glow a menacing red.

Ruby knew what that meant.

She flicked the catch on Crescent Rose, ejecting the nearly spent ammunition clip and pulling a fresh one from the pouch on the small of her back.

She rammed the bullets home, spun herself and weapon racking the first bullet into the chamber.

Weiss braced herself both physically and mentally. Setting her full effort to the task of the duels finale,

She had a plan.

No eyes could track Ruby as she sped away once again.

Weiss rolled her arm back building a bubble shield.

Ruby slid on her back underneath the descending red edge and bowled into the legs of the very surprised ice queen.

She coughed as she hit the floor, Weiss had just wasted too much energy trying to build the sphere. She tried to bring her elbows up underneath her. Still clutching her sword and looking to the banner displays.

Ruby's aura was solidly in the yellow.

Weiss's was teetering on the brink of red.

She turned on her hands and knees when Ruby's high pitched shout reached her ears. RWBY's leader was swinging the blunt backside of her scythe down to Finish off the heiress.

The snow white girl twisted and dodged what would have been the last blow, she rolled on her back, and then hammered her sword hilt up into Ruby's side.

She gasped and stumbled away, giving Weiss room to get to her feet.

Blue eyes met silver, now with a tone of respect that had never been there during all their time at Beacon.

Even so Weiss couldn't let Ruby win.

As the scythe wielder rushed once again, Weiss built a black glyph behind her. She stuck out a hand to try and catch Ruby.

She was stunned when Crescent Rose fell out of its maker's hands. And Ruby appear _right in front of her._

Both girls were at least the same height now. Ruby batted Weiss's slender hand down,

She raised her left foot,

Stepped on her partner's waist,

Shot up,

Turned,

Pulled, herself up and around Weiss's shoulders.

Flipped. Bent her legs,

And kicked Weiss back through her own glyph.

Weiss flew back spinning.

Her back struck one of the crystals around them and shattered it into a thousand shimmering pieces.

She rolled along the cool floor, blinking stars out of her eyes as she came to rest on her back,

Absent her sword and a strong enough aura, Weiss could barely move as Ruby's shadow loomed over her

Her hooked blade thudded down on the right side of her neck, Ruby raised up her empty hand and smiling for herself with the crowd mumbling in disbelief.

Disbelief turning to astonishment.

But excitement quickly won over their collective mind sets. Reigniting the flames of their hearts, and the cheers on their lips.

Weiss couldn't even think straight,

_Ruby had beat her._

She moaned and let her pale head fall back limply on the ice, as the sound of her defeat echoed in the thunder of applause.

* * *

**A/N I know I'm terrible, Did anyone think it was going to be the Big E and not Cinder? if so let me know I'll have a good chuckle.**

**Right. Still room for legionaries and nothing done on the next chapter, **

**You know the usual.**

**But follow review all that good stuff, Soon my friends... Relatively... soon.**


	43. Precipice of truth

**"****If we had more time,"**

_"__If he would sssswear,"_

**"****Count yourself blessed, if he knew truly of our presence,"**

_"__Nothing if he knew, nothing when he does. All in time, Time growing short…"_

**"****Yes… The anathema comes for his child."**

_"__SSSSSS, little glory and no new pawn for the massster…"_

**"****At least,"**

_"__At bestsssss, strands crossing stars and the dark ones… But We know…"_

**"****Yes, ****_His _****touch will fall soon enough, and everything his hands will lay and hold shall crumble…"**

_"__Then we are agreed?"_

**"****Tests, lessons, always shifting we shall endure."**

_"__In and out, favored and cursed…But first…"_

**"****A gamble."**

_"__Unexpected variablesssss…Now all that is left…"_

**"****No more time, no more games…We move,"**

_"__Ssssooooonnnnnn…"_

* * *

Alicia wove and ducked beneath the spinning sickle chains, her hazel eyes narrowed watching the green haired Mistralan,

Emerald spun and jumped swinging her twin weapons in a whirlwind of steel and green glinting light from the aura flowing through her weapons.

Alicia slid backwards down the little slope of solid Dust. The first roundhouse blow slashed against her right arm, knocking down her aura more. But the black leather covering stopped the razor edge from piercing flesh. Her left hand came up and a smaller red glyph appeared at her injured side like a small shield. Emerald's blades struck against the barrier and lost all momentum, stopping her spin as her light shoes touched the ground.

Alicia lunged forward snagging the tip of her knife into a steel loop. She pulled, spun clockwise, brought Emerald closer then slammed her elbow into the back of the other girl's head.

She yelped and tumbled forward, but still held onto her weapons. Flecks of ice cooled against her dark skin when she slid to a halt and looked back up the little blue hill.

Detergeo spun and its' cylinder clicked as Alicia reversed her grip before she let herself slide after her opponent.

She was stronger than Emerald and arguably just as fast. The fight wouldn't last much longer.

Cinder's only female protégée shouted out with what remained of her strength, sweeping her weapons from down on her knees over left, up, and down at Kad's partner.

Adopting a risky strategy, Alicia let the chains strike and wrap around her upraised arm. Her aura took a noticeable hit. Then she grabbed right beneath the sickle heads and yanked backwards.

Emerald saw what was about to happen and let go of the handles. Keeping herself upright and a little dignified but now defenseless.

_"__I did not sign up for this." _She raged quietly.

She stepped back after standing and glaring for a micro-second. Alicia threw the two chained blades far back behind her. Emerald was looking around trying to plot her escape, pondering forfeit just to save herself some pain.

Emerald had just reached the yellow zone with her aura, Alicia's semblance usage had knocked her down deeper into the yellow range, but she had managed to turn the tide and looked poised for an easy victory.

But she laughed once when she reached the flat mirror space of ice right on the border of the fire field. Emerald narrowed her red eyes in defiance.

But they opened again in shock, watching Alicia sheath the Dust knife on her left hip.

Her grandfather had always spoke of how these duels were nigh on sacred, fair tests of skill. If your opponent fought unarmed more power to them. But if you happened to disarmed them.

She brought both fists up. Bobbing her shoulders and shifting her boots.

Emerald blinked twice recognizing the challenge, then mirrored the pose, part of her mind was screaming _what are you doing! _But another was imagining of the look of praise Cinder would have, no matter how small, if she triumphed.

Shouting with effort she jabbed forward, Alicia smacked the right punch down, and danced left. Emerald hopped and kicked low left. Alicia raised her bigger boot and caught the blow.

The two of them boxed and fought back and forth, giving ground and trading blows. Emerald's strength was fading fast however.

The green haired thief ducked under another brutal cross, Her eyes landed on something sticking out of a jagged little crystal outcrop.

The jungle green hilt of one pistol-sickle caught on the Dust.

But before her feet could carry her to the missing possession a glyph burst to life beneath them. And for one costly second she fell for Alicia's distraction, never seeing the black boot heel that crashed into her forehead and buckled the last of her aura shield.

Nor did she see the rest of her fall to the floor, only opening her eyes when her head bounced up for a moment. Blinded by soreness and a crushing realization, she couldn't even scowl when her opponent Alicia bowed low, sweeping her right arm back up and her left across her midriff. Wearing a sinister smile,

"Remind me to thank Kad…" She told Emerald,

Emerald's previous inhibition evaporated as the words clicked in her brain, and anger burned even hotter at her interpretation of those words…

* * *

Neither Blake nor Yang had much of an appetite today,

They had each eaten a little around noon. Pragmatism and training, demanding they keep their strength up no matter how tasteless the assortment of produce and protein Blake had acquired felt in their mouths. The long night of thinking and keeping watch in the dirty little hotel hadn't been particularly taxing. At least not physically. And the morning was a repeat of the last night. Both just sitting around in a fog of patience waiting for something to happen.

But Raven was still laid out on the bed. She had shifted and turned in her sleep just a little bit. The late night minor disturbance causing the girls to crowd close, but Raven remained still as stone. Frustrating no doubt, yet there was nothing either of her caretakers could do but wait as time dragged on.

But Yang did have a moment of levity. She grinned leaning back on the bed closer to the door. Alone since Blake was shut in the adjacent bathroom taking care of a little personal business after their light lunch.

She lowered her scroll linked to the tournament down towards her lap. Weiss had put up a good fight, but the blonde knew her baby sister would beat the ice queen.

She pressed a few sliding icons and muted the frenzied cheering. Thinking of the inevitable call she would be receiving in a few moments. Shifting idly, looking at the ceiling and pondering when to re-dress the bandages.

Blinking at the rapid blood flow through her veins when she heard Raven gasp and wake.

* * *

The half Faunus had no idea where she was, as her mind came back from oblivion right in full panic mode. Her gaze flickered around the room, terrified and unfocused.

Yang swung her boots down, and stepped close, at the same time whistling for Blake.

_"__Raven!" _She tried to balance her tone, strength and softness in equal parts to get Raven to calm down.

Her breath came in short rapid burst, she lifted a pale hand over her heart, still looking for a threat that wasn't there.

The bathroom door swung open with a screech of un-oiled hinges. Blake's better hearing had already alerted her to the commotion.

Yang leaned close and locked her hands down on Raven's left arm. The dark huntress twisted and fought to free herself.

"Come on Blake, help!"

Her partner shimmied into the narrow gap between the bed and the far wall, grabbing onto Raven's right arm.

It took all their combined strength to hold the girl in place. Still her feet bucked and kicked, her torso twisted bunching up the sheets. Yang tightened her grip on Raven's wrist, then moved her right hand over to the wrist where Blake was holding on.

"Go get some water," She told the Faunus.

"Are you sure you have her?"

"Yes. Go." Yang insisted, her voice getting a little rise in tone.

When Blake let go Yang drew back, lifting Raven's arms up, then she crossed her own arms and pressed the tangle of limbs down onto Raven's upper chest. Yang raised her left knee up onto the mattress and leaned her full body weight down.

The frenzied movement slowed somewhat. But Yang's death grip was slipping. Blake moved as quickly as she could finding filling and returning with a little green glass filled with tap water.

Which she promptly threw onto the face of the struggling girl.

Yang turned her head but couldn't avoid some of the splash, Raven got the worst of it. She shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Finally coming to her senses.

Satisfied the fit was over, Blake went back to get water to actually drink this time. Conveniently avoiding the murderous glare that her partner shot at her back.

"Where… Where am I?" Raven asked between quick shallow breaths. Still pinned to the mattress.

"You're still in Vale. With us." Yang answered.

Raven paused for a moment. "Us?"

A gentle cough came from the foot of the bed, Blake waved her empty left hand in a mute greeting.

"Are you done struggling?" Yang asked.

Raven sighed, and let her body go limp. Yang took that as a sign of submission and stood up.

Taking advantage of her freedom Raven pushed up on her elbows and pulled her back to the wall pushing the few pillows into a pile behind her.

She looked like hell, bloodshot eyes and streaks across her face. Her hair a tangled sweaty rat's nest.

She quickly surveyed the room and then looked back to Yang "How long was I out?"

"About a day."

"…Shit."

Blake decided to cut to the chase, "Look, Raven?" she asked, making sure to get the name right

Each locked eyes on the other, "Right," Blake continued, "What did you get into after the attack?"

Again Raven stopped to gather her thoughts and her red eyes wandered out of focus. "…Listen… whatever I say. You have to believe me… We are in _so_ much more danger then I thought."

* * *

Kad did feel a little bad about just walking away from his team and classmates once again.

After Alicia and Emerald had their fight, team JNPR and team SSSN had planned on a little soiree out on the town. Meant to congratulate those who were still contenders in the tournament.

He promised to meet up with them later. A few gave the giant some looks of various flavors ranging from hurt to annoyed, but he just smiled and waved them off. Cinder wanted to meet and he absolutely couldn't miss this.

He kept to the darker side alleys through the antiquated architecture of the southern end of the high class zone of the city making his way steadily to the airport. Reminiscing about the first night he had spent walking through Vale almost a year ago now. Taking the more circuitous route just to make sure that he wasn't being followed.

* * *

Cinder was sitting on a bed looking out the window in their nearly barren dormitory. Running her right hand smoothly along the rolled up brown piece of animal hide placed along the low bookcase, while at the same time distractedly stroking the low neckline of her red dress. Counting down the seconds wondering who would return to her first.

Two things happened almost at once,

First the locked door clicked open, Mercury along with Emerald walked in. The taller boy a perfect image of smugness and Emerald with her head down still stinging with defeat.

Over at the window, Cinder heard a grunt of effort, then a set of thick fingers landed on the concrete sill. Kad pulled himself up one handed, hoping not to crack the little fixture. Pushed up further on his right elbow and then brought the rest of his gigantic figure up into their room.

He only stood for a moment, ducking his head the outer bits of his close cropped hair brushing the ceiling. Just long enough to unbuckle the weapon harness across his back and lay his massive red sword back against the wall to his right. After making sure it wouldn't fall over he took a seat on the throw rug in front of the shelf, leaned back and waited for the others to arrange themselves.

"Close that and shut the blinds." Cinder ordered as she stood

Kad twisted and reached left behind him grasping for the window paneling. Mercury and Emerald sat side by side an uneasy distance apart on the only bed on their half of the room to Kad's right. Mercury was still grinning waiting for Emerald to lay into their giant companion.

"Your friend says thanks by the way."

He turned back as darkness closed in the dorm, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Emerald agreed, voice getting lower and more threatening. "Thanks for working against _us._"

"Spiteful are we?" He tried to joke, not sensing the depth of her ire,

Mercury was just loving this and decided to add some verbal fuel to the fire, "Maybe we should get Kad to bring his team on board,"

Emerald turned, "Don't tell me you're…"

Kad spoke up once again, "The tournament isn't your problem." He brought up his right hand upside down, rubbing the thumb across the pointer and middle finger, "You're for less direct facets."

She bared her teeth and prepped to sand up, "At least I'm still working for the cause, not playing all high and mighty in this shit hole."

"Suck dick, oh wait I forgot you prefer to…"

Cinder finally intervened, "Quiet, all of you. We don't have time to bicker… Own your failures Emerald."

Emerald cast her eyes downward, "…Yes Ma'am."

Their master stepped into the dead center of the dorm, smoothing down her dress. She had to calm them down and restore their cohesion before she began. "Don't worry. We're still on track, today's tournament meant nothing. Even unfavorable finals will not be very detrimental."

The pyromancer brought the ancient skin parchment up. Focusing their scattered attention.

"It all comes down to this…"

* * *

"What kind of danger?" Yang asked,

Raven looked up to her right, to the little window and what sunlight could find its way through, "I didn't think any of them would be at Beacon."

Blake shifted her eyes over to her partner. Yang shook her head, her brow furrowed even more. She didn't have any clue.

"To quote a friend of mine," Yang said looking back down, "Who?"

Raven breathed deep, preparing for a long explanation. But starting with a question. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Yang said, willing the other girl to continue.

Raven didn't understand, "The big guy. The one who came down to the river, do you know him?"

Blake shifted a little thinking, Raven saw the movement but cut off the other Faunus before she could speak,

"No, whatever you think. If he has told you anything. You're wrong, he's wrong…"

She drew breath to continue but Yang held up her palms, "Woh there. Calm down, please, less drama more facts."

Raven shifted on the bed, looking more to the blonde. "Yang he's one of them."

"One of who?" Blake asked.

"The ones who let the White Fang loose on the city… The ones who brought in that guy, Roman Torchwick. Behind all the crap that has happened last year all over the planet. The ones who let in the..."

But she stopped before she could finish. Fear spreading over her once again, she looked down. Slowly bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging onto the bare skin. Subtly shaking and narrowing her eyes, lost in memory.

Blake took a step forward, leaned down and placed her hands on the foot of the bed. Not quite convinced of Raven's sincerity, "Do you have any proof?"

The question at least snapped the other girl out of her trance, "Huh?"

"Proof, do you…"

"Yang," Raven turned and stuttered a little, "I showed you… I showed…"

"No you left," Yang corrected her, "You didn't even bother to say bye."

"No… No, not then. That… that night."

Yang moaned in frustration. "You and your _fucking_ games."

"Please… List,"

Fire sparked in Yang's golden mane of hair, and she stabbed one finger down. "No, no, no, no, no." She had enough.

"You come into town looking for me… Just because you say you knew my birth mother. _Who I never met_. You follow me out to one of the most dangerous places in the world, and rope me into helping you with some vendetta against…"

Her whole thought train derailed with this magnification of all her troubles coming to a head.

"I don't even know! None of that makes any sense! Raven you tell me the truth now. Right now or I'll take you to the police and personally throw you in their most cramped, dirty cell and let their goons try to actually get a _straight fucking answer out of you!"_

* * *

Cinder held the object out to Kad first.

Gently, he unrolled the ancient scroll. Mercury stood up then crouched down next to the giant for a closer look,

The animal skin was old, worn and leathery beneath his fingertips. Dark smudges made the text hard to read but neither of them recognized the language.

Emerald spoke up, "What is it?"

Kad straightened out his arm gently brushing Mercury out of his way, offering the skin. She took the offered scroll, tilting her head in confusion.

Above lines of archaic dialogue none of them could read there was an image. Faded with time, etched by some unknown substance. Showing three abstracted figures, the old style representations of Humans.

Holding their hands up to the sky.

Reaching for the crystal floating above them.

"That, is our objective," Cinder said gesturing for Emerald to give the scroll back to Kad.

"Okay," The giant said, taking another glance, "This is?..."

"Power."

"Not very helpful." Mercury mused.

Cinder ignored him, "Its a crystal, old, powerful. A lynch pin of nature."

The three of them shared a confused look. The older woman continued.

"I've heard whispers and myths all my life. A conglomerate concentration of Dust. The purest crystal in the world, not even really of one element. One, thousands, one for each kingdom, the only one left. No one knows."

"But you know where this one is," Emerald said.

She got a nod of confirmation, "Right here at Beacon."

Kad was slightly miffed, thinking back to his seemingly pointless departure to the school. He probably would have left them all with a little more enthusiasm if he knew he was being sent to their goal to begin with. But he couldn't blame Cinder for keeping the whole plan compartmentalized, just in case one of them had been compromised.

His mentor carried on, "This will change _everything_. Give us what is needed to build a new foundation for a stronger world. The old order has kept this from use for too long, turning hunters into mere weapons to be used and discarded. Letting so much go unchecked, and unpunished…"

Kad shifted a little, the knife on his belt suddenly felt just a little heavy.

Cinder moved her eyes looking each of them square in the face, "The White Fang are still in place. At the end of the tournament, when all of Remnant is watching that stadium they will move. _We,_"

She pointed to both Mercury, and Emerald then back to herself, "Will have done our part to weaken the students here, so that they won't be too much trouble during the revolt. The viruses I've been planting in the communication towers will blind all the kingdoms. White Fang cells in each will move, set to motion at their goals which I still support."

She pointed down at Kad, "You, tournament victor, will keep the rest of the trainees here in line. Or move them if I need it. And then we will seize the crystal."

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"Study it, learn to control it. Use it to find any others if they exist. Don't worry, not your concern. You will have your moment Kad. You will take the next generation of hunters and help shape this grand new world. But before you ask,"

Kad blinked, confused, _ask what?_

"Yes there will be sacrifices, people will die. But the strongest metal is forged in the hottest flames… Are, you, with, me."

"…Yes,"

She leaned her head back and sighed, a shimmer ran across her fiery aura.

The happiest any of them had ever seen her.

"It is almost time, I…" her voice lost its lighter tone, "No, nothing. You each know your parts. Nothing can stop us now."

* * *

Neither Blake nor Yang could believe their ears.

_Raven was crying. _

Short muffled sobs, choked out between her knees hugged tightly to her body. Little tracts of tears forcing their way from between her hard closed eyelids.

She tried to speak, but her voice kept cracking "I… I… didn't come to Vale… just to hunt… the… them… I…"

The darker huntress turned her head, "Yang… I just, _hic… _I… fucking _dammit_!" Her voice started to even out, just a little bit. "You're right, it doesn't make sense…"She sighed, "I just wanted to see you. Stop… Stop just wondering… Stop being so alone, maybe."

Yang's heart thudded against her ribs, Blake was starting to back away. Looking to the door, feeling a deep sense of dread and doom.

Raven sighed, "I lied to you. But you never would have believed me and… I just couldn't find the right…"

_"__The right what?!" _Yang hissed,

"…I didn't just know your mother… I shared her… We shared her…"

All the rushing blood in her ears suddenly fell silent to Yang. Her entire body froze in information overload, and her mouth drifted open just a hair, as their eyes found each other one more time.

"I'm your sister Yang."

* * *

**A/N This is just my head cannon for volume 3, adapted a tiny bit for here. I might not have much time to work on this for a little bit, class work is piling up.**

**But I'll do what I can.**

**Love to hear from all of you, Thank you and good day.**


	44. Open the box

**A/N Yeah I think I'm like the only one in the world who thinks/doesn't want Raven to be Yang's Mom. Just whatever, wait till Vol 3, Oct 24th, FYI sponsors and just see what happens. **

**No idea if I'm going to have time to work on this. College and whatnot anyway.**

**Feel free to point out errors or just leave a review, motivation is seriously lacking right now.**

* * *

Only one word came to Yang's mind in response.

"Bullshit…"

"Please, I know," Raven tried to start an explanation, but the blonde wasn't in a listening mood

"_Are you fucking shitting me? You bitch!"_

Yang's left arm pulled back high, blind rage turning her thoughts to pure violence,

Blake jumped forward. The air shimmered behind her, as a shadow clone formed and disappeared giving the Faunus extra speed.

She grabbed onto her partner's raised fist. In the blink of an eye twisted up so she was balanced behind Yang, legs wrapped around Yang's waist and leaning back with all her might to try and stop the crushing blow.

She didn't succeed with her plan outright. Near on full berserk Yang tried to turn and confront the Faunus on her back. Her balance tipped just a little and they both fell backwards together.

The air rushed out of Blake's lungs as she was pinned between the worn out mattress and her partner. In an almost ironic reversal of how Raven had been pinned.

Blake seriously didn't want her friend to do anything regrettable, she tightened her hands down on the one shot-gauntlet and tried to reason with Yang.

"Please… You_, _just…"

Yang struck back blindly with her free hand, clipping the knuckles against Blake's forehead. It didn't have much force behind. So the two of them kept up their wrestling. Yang's tall boots stomped against the floor as she tried to wriggle herself free. She latched her right hand down on one of her partner's legs to try and pry them off. But Blake wouldn't relent.

She snaked her right arm down around Yang's throat, pulling the crook of her elbow up into Yang's wind pipe and then grabbing her own arm again.

Yang was choking, she could barely breath,

But she could listen to the ultimatum Blake hissed into her ear, "If you… don't stop, reason, now I'll let… you pass out Yang,"

Blake thought she felt some of the strength go out of Yang's flailing. But it was only a feint. As soon as Yang felt the iron grip on her throat lessen she pushed back, and slammed the top of her skull straight up.

She couldn't focus her aura in time, Blake took a solid blow right on her mouth. Her own head and neck whipped back from the force of Yang's head-butt. Blood dripped out of the pressure cut on Blake's rapidly swelling lower lip. Her amber eyes narrowed, she snarled and re-doubled her efforts to subdue the screaming blonde.

_"__I'm gonna kill you!"_

Slowly and mindful of her injured leg Raven got off of the disheveled bed and limped close to the struggling pair. Yang snarled again when Raven got within arm's reach, attempting to swing her right fist up.

Once again her position betrayed her, there was no force behind this strike either, Raven pushed at Yang's wrist deflecting the punch. She raised her right hand and gently laid it across Yang's face.

* * *

_She remembered this feeling,_

_The rush… The drag… Flying…_

_Everything highlighted in white._

_Yang felt smaller… smaller and younger…_

_It was bright wherever she was, or however Raven remembered this moment._

_She couldn't see any distinguishing features of her location, but her focus was only on one thing_

_Looking up, a smile on her face…_

_Smiling at her mother who leaned close and matched her daughter's ear to ear grin._

_Yang knew that face._

_A shattered portrait in her Dad's office, taken out from a secret place and flung against the wall the week Summer died._

_Her birth mother…_

* * *

Blake held her tongue and grip on her partner as all the fight in Yang left at the touch of Raven's hand. The Faunus cast a suspicious eye over the other girl, running through explanations for this action in her head.

But she didn't have all that much time to do so, Raven must have felt the pain in her leg again. And the strain of whatever she had done to Yang must have cost her.

Yang gasped in shock as Raven's fingers left her face. The injured girl swallowed down her pain, trying not to scream as she slowly lowered herself backwards, with arms out blindly feeling for the edge of the mattress. Her palms made contact but the blinding fire on her leg ruined her attempt to sit. Raven just scraped down the edge of the bed, her little slash of feathers on her waist and maroon dress riding up her back just a hair.

Blake released her death grip on her partner and the blonde slowly slid down into nearly a mirrored position of her newly revealed sister. The Faunus behind her quickly pulled her feet up on the bed and crouched low waiting to see what happened next.

The two just sat there, looking at each other.

Yang found her voice finally after a few shaky breaths "That's… that can't…"

"No, it just is… Like it or not, it is." Raven replied.

Still outraged and disbelieving, but slightly less hostile now Yang had some questions "So what are we?"

"Twins from different fathers as far as I know…" Raven took a shaky pained breath, "Who's older? Anyone's guess…"

"Where's your dad?"

"Dead too… Good riddance." Raven looked down, "Yang, Mother only told me about you right before she died... Please, you've got to help me."

Blake interjected on her partner's behalf, "I think she's helped enough."

Raven rubbed her injured leg, feeling the dull ache seeping through her body. "I know, God I know I shouldn't have acted this way but…"

Yang spoke, "How did that," she pointed to the wound, "Happen anyway?"

Her new sister was shocked for the briefest moment by the change of subject. "Tell me, do you remember the night, after you went to find the heiresses?"

"…Not really," Yang said honestly.

"I came to you… And I tried," She looked down, choosing her words. Seeking the will to stop a life time of secrets.

"God dammit Raven. What do you mean?"

Raven took a deep breath, "I… have a gift… a second semblance you might say…"

Blake frowned, "That's impossible."

Raven nodded, "For anyone else yes. But… I can share things…"

"What kind of, _things_?" Yang asked,

"Dreams… Memories, it's easier when people are asleep."

"You're a telepath?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"But… you were saying," Yang said hoping to get back on track.

"That night…I tried to show you just who was under your nose at Beacon. Really?... You don't remember?"

Yang's eyes narrowed and began to change color,

Convinced, Raven continued. "I entered your dream and shared a memory with you…The first time I got close to this hidden group, and how they nearly… Well anyway, you weren't exactly welcoming when you caught me."

She paused, looking up to the ceiling. Seeking the strength to take herself back to that night.

"So I… Looked for his mind, I was going to take us to his dream… But something beat me to him."

"Something?" Blake asked.

Raven closed her eyes, curling her arms back around her own stomach.

"_Tell us! Damn it!_" Yang demanded,

"He was talking, with a Grimm."

Both other girls had the exact same reaction and response. Wild eyes of shock and a single simultaneous word.

"_What?_"

"We've stumbled onto something…"

Yang once again interrupted her, "There's that _we_ again."

"Like it or not _we_, I think is now everyone in the world."

Blake was starting to become even more concerned, but still skeptical. "Why?"

"That… Thing…" Raven tried to speak but her voice cracked, her head started moving again like she was about to have another fit.

"Please," Blake asked her, "Calm down and focus, details are worth their weight in gold here."

Raven drew in another deep breath, "It noticed me spying and… I woke up and just, panicked. I had to get out of there…"

She shut her eyes tight and brought her hands up into fists over her ears, "It… I… I used my semblance and opened a portal… But it didn't go where I thought it would."

* * *

_Darkness and Shadows,_

_She heard the wind, and the gentle rustle of leaves all around her._

_Raven didn't have sense to realize she was not at Beacon as she planned,_

_Her whole body was tense, breaths came short and shallow._

_She saw the bird the armored giant had been talking too, just a brief flash of… some place… Crystals and daemons, before she woke up flying on one instinct._

Run

_She was in a rocky pit, from what little her half-faunus eyes could see. It wasn't very deep if she focused climbing out and away would be easy._

_Still in fear Raven ran her hands over her body, ready to jump out of her skin. Her chest tight with terror._

_She had to find Yang._

_Rocks clicked around her, the unexpected noise made her freeze immediately, blinking her own red eyes not daring to see what it was._

_A serpentine hiss,_

_Thick skin scraping over the stones,_

**"****You dare disturb us?"**

_Those words were even worse than the noise of the Taijitu snake raising its ugly white head up and flicking its tongue to taste the air and its trapped prey. Raven looked to find the source of that deep and evil voice, _

_That was when the snake struck._

_First it knocked her backwards to the ground, diving and flicking its massive head up and into the girl._

_Rocks jabbed into her body as Raven yelped in pain._

_But that was nothing compared to when the Grimm leaned close and sank it's fangs into her leg._

_Raven let out a scream of pure agony, her leg was _fire_, and it only got worse when the snake lifted her up. Her sword and Dust sheath threatened to fall off her belt. As the Grimm rose higher she bent closer to the snake's body. _

_In a flash her sword blindly swung out and cut into the beast. It wasn't very deep but it had the desired effect. The snake hissed and opened its mouth. Raven screamed again as the fang slid out of her leg and she plummeted down. Her head hit the ground first, snapping through the last of her aura but preventing her brains from being splattered all over the rocks._

_Deeper hissing sounded through the trees, accompanied by the sharp crack of tree trunks splitting._

_Raven rolled onto her hands and knees. The giant snake had gotten past the shock of its wound and was looking for her again. _

_The Grimm lunged, ready to swallow her whole. She quickly threw herself up with a yell holding her red blade straight out from her chest. The cold steel disappeared into the pit of its mouth and exited through the black skin of the snake's body. The weight of the monster dragged Raven along as she folded onto the bottom of its neck._

**"****Impressive…" **

_More cracking wood echoed behind her in the trees. All her limbs crawled with disgust at this otherworldly attention focusing on her._

_She turned her head slightly, to look over her right shoulder._

_Deep in the trees, slowly walking towards her was a giant figure of shadow._

_She could only see one detail. Raven sincerely wished she couldn't_

_High in the branches two narrow pure red eyes staring right at her._

**"****Come to ****_me_****…"**

_Raven felt like a steel band was wrapping around her skull. She clamped her hands to her ears and tried to think. All she had left was the sheath full of Dust._

_Gritting her teeth, and with blood pouring from her nose. She fell to her knees and reached for the cylinder. She needed her sword to apply the elemental energy usually. But she only had one idea. A few quick touches of aura destabilized the Dust._

_Raven was now holding a bomb._

_The metal started to burn her hands. Screaming a yell of defiance she swung the Dust behind her back and then forward with all her might at the monster approaching her._

_It hit the ground with a blinding flash obscuring the daemon eyes. Whatever the Grimm was it shrieked in pain and surprise. She felt her mind clear. _

_Raven pushed herself once more, focusing her semblance,_

_Thinking of safety,_

_Anywhere, _

_Anywhere but here_.

_She felt the familiar drain and the air rushing into the portal behind her. Raven laid her left hand on the hilt of her sword and then tipped herself backwards into the vortex._

_The roar of the Grimm followed her through, Raven felt nothing behind her. She should have hit the ground by now._

_She gasped as the familiar stonework outline of the Vale sewers ran across her eyes. The high ceiling of one of the old tunnel junctions. Raven fell and hit the ground shoulders first. Her semblance use had manifested her aura around her body once again. But this weak barrier snapped with the impact._

_As she stopped falling her leg erupted in pain once again, she screamed and reached down clutching the gaping wound. So much blood was flowing from the bite. She could feel it running over and through her bare fingertips. Some part of her was still thinking clearly. Although no sane person would do what she was about to. _

_Raven stuck a hand inside of the fold on her clothing, reaching for the last emergency Dust crystal she knew had to be there._

_Her fingertips touched a comforting warmth, then wrapped around the burn crystal. _

_Hyperventilating and barely even conscious Raven sat up and held the Dust over the wound, gripped the magic mineral tight and poured the last of her aura into her fist. The crystal activated almost immediately. _

_Heat spread back the veins in her arm, the Dust crystal melted and dripped down onto her leg._

_All her energy had been spent in this last ditch effort to save her life. And now this cleansing fire searing her injury shut, ate the last of her strength, making her fall back unconscious before the smell of her own burning flesh reached her senses._

* * *

"I woke up a bit later, got to the surface as quickly as possible and called you."

Both Blake and Yang were stern and silent as they listened to Raven tell her tale. If either of them had thought her first claim of kinship with Yang was outrageous…

"Yang if this guy, is working with the Grimm…" Raven began.

"Hold up," Yang raised her right hand up signaling for silence. "… God,"

She laughed once, a quick chirp of humor, "I… You realize how crazy you sound?"

Raven flicked a hand at her wounded leg, Yang saw the hint but carried on. "I'll ask you one more time, no, "She held up fingers in air quotes, "Memories or dreams, Do you have proof."

Blake spoke, "Something concrete that we can tie to this group…" She took a pause, pained by what she was grudgingly admitted to herself, "And whoever may be a part of this?"

"…Yes, actually."

"Alright…"

"Not on me right here." Raven corrected herself. "But I can get it."

"Where?" Blake asked.

"It's in Vale, don't worry."

Yang began to stand, "Hold up," She turned back to her partner. "Blake, a word please…"

The Faunus nodded as Yang pointed to the front door then turned back to Raven, "Don't go anywhere."

"Like I have a choice?"

* * *

The city noise wasn't that loud out on the balcony against the railing. The little parking lot was devoid of any vehicles except for Yang's motorcycle directly beneath them. Blake hoped that Raven wouldn't be able to hear them through the closed door.

"So do you want me to call," She tried to suggest.

"_No_," Yang said firmly.

"What? Why?"

"Blake this is just too crazy," Yang leaned her elbows down against the railing and buried her face in her hands, "I just, even if she gives me a gold plated note signed by my dad, uncle, Summer, and real mother that she isn't full of shit…"

"I understand." She said, placing her right hand in support on Yang's shoulder.

"Really? Do you?" The blonde asked, picking her head up and looking left at the Faunus.

"No, not really…" Blake admitted, "But I understand this is difficult, and I won't let you drown in this alone. We're friends Yang, partners. Whatever is coming down on us, I've got your back."

"Thanks… But still, I don't want to tell the others.

"Might I ask why?

"Just, not a word of this to Ruby, at least not yet. Please Blake? We'll find her 'evidence' and go from there."

"Alright."

* * *

Kad had not expected to see either of these two girls tonight. His team, teams JNPR, and SSSN were taking a load off after their trip through Vale. Catching the giant up on their adventures down town. Talking and speculating about what the next few days would hold once again.

The cafeteria was only crowded in the corner that the youths had staked out for themselves. Back to the left of the entrance from the main double doors beneath the high arching ceilings.

Nora was laughing with all the members of Sun's team plus the bull Faunus Co'Balt at another tale they had of their blue haired companion whose face was turning bright red as his friend Scarlet told the little huntress another tale Neptune thought would only be kept between them.

Further down the line of tables next to the wall Kad was sitting on the large flat eating portion next to his partner Alicia. Across the walking aisle on another Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren sat as well. Of the group, those that could had shed their heavier tops, taking advantage of the warm weather gracing Vale.

The two leaders and their immediate partners were the first to notice their new visitors.

No one would have suspected Weiss felt anything about her loss to Ruby, the heiress was perfectly composed. Outwardly appearing her usual confident self. Ruby meanwhile had a permanent grin stitched to her face. Miming swings with her arms playing their duel over and over in her head.

"Evening," Ren started with a wave.

Pyrrha gave them a friendly nod and a smile, "Well done Ruby!"

The scythe wielder returned the gesture but was cut off by her teammate in white before boasting could begin,

"Have any of you seen Blake and Yang?"

"Why? What's up with them?" Alicia asked,

Over with the other boys and Nora, Sun called over, "Disappeared again, ey?

Neither girls answered the Faunus but their silence was enough of an answer, Kad spoke, "No, not for a while."

Weiss gave a disgruntle sigh, mumbling before catching herself, "Never should have, merrr…"

Kad chose to ignore whatever trouble was implied by that. But his other friends gave Weiss a mixed bag of confused looks. Realizing that seeing her talk to herself wouldn't sit well with any of them Weiss just waved a dismissive hand.

"It's nothing."

"This doesn't sound like nothing," Jaune noted.

The smile on Ruby's face faded just a little bit, "We know they're safe, but they're just a… Little late checking in and Weiss,"

The heiress turned on the blonde boy, "Could you just keep an eye out and an ear to the ground okay, at least as long as you are in the city tomorrow." She looked over at Kad and Alicia, "If it's not too much trouble?"

Alicia frowned, "Are you going somewhere? Getting all these hands together in your place?"

She was suddenly shadowed by Kad raising his left arm, putting two fingers to his mouth to whistle and wave to beckon the rest of their party over. The six of them slid down on the proper bench seats and looked up to Weiss.

"Trouble, Snow angel?" Neptune asked.

"As always in paradise…"

Just as the heiress began filling in the details for the rest of the group Kad watched Alicia twitch in startled surprise and reach into her black pants' pockets for her scroll. After a brief glance to scan the number she looked up to Kad looking down, mouthed _grandpa,_ then stood to go find a bit of privacy.

One voice brought his attention around again, "_They're not the only ones missing in action_."

Everyone turned to Ren in question, many surprised to hear him, "Just curious," He said before looking to the youngest leader again, "Weren't you with another girl today."

Ruby thought for a second, her eyebrows furrowed and then shot up remembering, "Oh yeah! You mean Penny."

She took a few steps and hopped up on the dining table next to Jaune facing the rest of her friends, "She had to leave,"

Co'Balt snorted in his usual half amused way. Kad tilted his head over to look at the Faunus, "Something to say?"

His answer was swift and firm, "No,"

Pyrrha glanced at him as well, "You aren't still bitter are you?"

"I'm not anything," Co'Balt said, a little louder this time. "I'm just saying…"

Kad cut him off, "Say all you want. _To yourself_."

Grumbling and annoyed Co'Balt simply looked down, drumming on the table with his fingertips. None of the others seated around him knew how to respond so they just looked back to Ruby and Weiss.

"Well… Thanks gang. I mean if it's not too much trouble." The little scythe wielder told them.

Jaune just waved, "None at all Ruby, we're here to help."

"Well not here exactly."

"Obviously," Weiss said, "Now if we're all done?"

Kad heard the subtext, it was getting late, "Right, sleep, another people hunt tomorrow."

Slowly all the members of JNPR and SSSN accompanied by the two last girls walked out of the hall. Kad and Co'Balt remained at the table to wait for their teammate to finish her call with old Professor Port.

When she turned back from the corner across from the doors both grew concerned. Alicia looked very worried, Kad reached out and laid his massive right hand on her shoulder

"What is it?"

"We're being summoned to the police station tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Co'Balt asked sliding over on the bench seat behind Kad.

Alicia shook her head, and shrugged. "I don't know. To see the Marshal Granddad says."

"The hell? Is this about the White Fang again?"

"I don't know Co'Balt, did you not just hear me say so?"

_Shit._

Kad knew that couldn't be the real reason, Port had said none of them were in trouble and it had been a while. If they were looking to his team again after the trail had grown so cold it could only mean one thing.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." He told the two of them. "Let's just get some sleep."

"Here's to that." Co'Balt agreed as he stood and extricated himself from the bench. The Faunus vaulted over the table and made for the doors. Alicia turned and followed closely behind him.

Meanwhile as he walked in their footsteps Kad pulled out his scroll and started hammering out a message to Cinder.

_"__I may have been compromised."_

Her reply was surprisingly swift, his scroll beeped before he had took ten more steps _"Are you certain?"_

_"__No, but I have to go to the police, and see the marshal tomorrow."_

_"__If so. You know what to do. The final phase is still approaching, this shouldn't be anything. And you'll be safe. Nothing is planned."_

What should have been reassuring was not in the slightest. Kad didn't want to think about what would happen if he had to run.

Anxiety and dread haunted him all the way back to the dorm room.


	45. Take a match

**A/N I didn't mean to seem whiny in my last A/N. I just hit a little bit of an inspiration block. And with mounting college tasks, I probably shouldn't have vented here.**

**But it kind of gets boring just hearing from the same reviewers looking at my follows and favorites. I'm keeping on this don't worry to much. I'm just slower than dirt as you've already figured out. **

**But maybe just leave a thought or two, if you feel like it. It would go a long way**

**Alright I'll stop complaining. **

**Sub/side note Remember I made Winter a younger twin hear in the post Vol 2 information drought. Because damned if I was gonna wait six months for information on a side character. Last section felt a little rushed to me but I wanted to get something out before the end of the month and other school works piles up.**

**And if nothing drastic happens within the next two or three chapters, (whenever I get them out...) feel free to like just, shake your head at me or something**

* * *

Neither of Kad' teammates had stirred during the night. He knew, his superhuman heritage had let him sense every detail very closely.

The giant had just sat there shirtless on the end of his creaking mattress. His knees bent up and his black boots tucked back almost painfully against the bed frame, staring at his scroll next to his knife on the desk he never used. Counting the links on his steel chain over and over, winding the weapon up his left arm waiting for the dawn.

Listening.

Listening to everything.

Tuning in on some of the conversations the other teams in the building had before they retired. The quick muffled reassurances Weiss and Ruby shared several floors up. JNPR's laughter and plans for the next day.

He heard everything. Sitting there all alone in the night.

_The last hulk of the wreck of space ships burned with their savage xeno occupants. Ferrus had been very thorough, boarding several likely wrecks looking for the source of the disturbance which threw them off course. The disturbance that He knew his son would not find. And all the while the ramshackle Ork fleet hurled itself into the guns of the Iron Hands._

_It was almost time. _Whenever this memory was made and shared with Kad. He did not know.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if he had to run. But there was little else he could do now.

What would other people say? What role could he still play in Cinder's plan? It twisted his stomach and hurt his head with anxiety.

All his plans for Beacon, his friends who wouldn't understand. Could he ever tell them why he had come to the school anyway? Would Alicia and Co'Balt still be partners? Would they get a new team?

And of course that thinking lead Kad back to the last few days. And the girl Penny that Ozpin had tried to place on team APRC. Co'Balt would never accept any replacement for Jaxon, but if Kad brought Penny on board maybe that would at least increase the team's chances of staying together. His friends could live with it, they were tough.

But as he kept thinking the analytical and optimistic side of Kad realized that he probably wasn't in so much trouble. If he was compromised they probably would have asked only for him, not the rest of his team... Unless someone suspected he had corrupted them as well.

More hours passed and light began to come over the artificial horizon of the other buildings on campus. Kad looked down at his knife in its thick leather scabbard by his foot and smiled to himself as he came up with an idea to wake the others.

Co'Balt snorted and twitched awake at the jagged sound of a stone scraping across metal assaulting his ears. His thin sheets pulled up high with his arms as the Faunus twisted up.

His brown eyes narrowed at the giant, "Ever heard of a _fucking_ alarm clock?"

"Seriously…" Alicia agreed into a pillow from over on her side of the room.

Kad just smiled, "It pays to keep your equipment maintained."

"I'm gonna pay someone to kick your teeth in…" Co'Balt growled.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

The city was waking up.

Blake knew the feeling, even if she had never been in Vale during this time of the day. But she had been through enough metropolises to remember the sense. Movement, new sounds, fresh smells carried on the wind flowing around the three of them.

She shivered a little bit rubbing her bare arms, covered only by the wrap and ribbon on her left. Finally she was warming up a little after the darkness of early morning was being pushed away by the dawn. But of course this pleasant feeling was rare up this close to The Wall.

The Wall was the massive sheer cliff that enclosed the city of Vale on every side except the ocean. Protecting it from all the malevolent forces out there in the wild. Grimm from the Emerald forest and Forever Fall. It had kept out the massed tank battalions during the Great War. This was the primary reason the kingdom's heart had lasted as long as it had.

But it wasn't a perfect defense. Practically useless against anything in the air. It could be, and had been tunneled through as shown by Torchwick and the White Fang several week ago.

And then there were caves.

Caves used by outlaws on the other side. And caves on the inside used for any number of reasons by the old denizens of the city.

And one recently revealed half Faunus White Fang member, Raven.

Her aura had healed the wound up more, returning a little of her mobility back even if the limb was still sore and she had to use her katana as a walking stick. But at least it wasn't as bad as before from what Blake could tell, watching her limp in between herself and Yang.

Her partner was walking right along the edge of this dirty back street beneath the highway over pass. No cars passed along Yang's left, but they all could hear the hum of tires and the roar of engines starting to pass high over their heads.

Raven was to Yang's right safely within arm's reach. Just in case she suddenly needed support. Or so that Yang could grab the brunette if she tried to run again.

Another cold burst of wind pushed them back half a step sending the edges of their clothes rippling backwards. Blake stifled her moan of frustration with a question.

"How much farther?"

She didn't mind walking, but she was getting impatient. Their pace was painfully slow. Public transport routes didn't run into this sub district all that far. And Yang's bike could only carry two people. Two uninjured people at that.

Raven looked up to try and get her bearings. "Not far, at least to where my entrance is."

"And what about when we get inside?" Yang asked.

"Depends,"

"Sure…"

Both other girls chose to ignore the blonde's sour mood. They had all spent the night in near awkward silence. Raven fell back asleep so that she could focus on healing. And Yang had sat angrily in the parking lot tinkering with her motor cycle until the time Blake came to tell her that Raven felt okay to leave.

And so here they were.

Raven suddenly stopped and raised her right hand to point up the street. "In this building…"

Nothing had disturbed the small arch way of stone deep in this old brick structure butting up against The Wall since Raven had last seen it. What lay inside of the door was all cloaked in shadow. Blake squinted trying to adjust to the dim light as she crouched closer. The arch was only about shoulder high on each of them and an arms width wide. It would be a tight fit in single file, at least at first.

Yang groaned in resignation, "You always pick the nicest places…"

Raven didn't bother turning back to look at her, "All the privacy a girl could ask for."

Taking the initiative Raven ducked her head down and entered into the little cave. Blake and Yang shared a quick look of confirmation before following in her footsteps.

* * *

The day was slowly wearing on as Kad and his team finally dragged themselves out of their little dorm room to go and find an airship down to Vale.

Co'Balt threw on his usual attire of blue vest black sleeve-less shirt, brown pants and new brown boots. Ignoring Alicia's little comments about his posturing as she called it. The bull Faunus just had a little habit of rolling his burly arms showing off to the world.

Alicia was buckling her thick leather belt into place around her waist trying to get used to carrying the Mistrali rifle spear that used to belong to Jaxon. Her knife Detergeo settle down next to her right hip over her black pants while she shrugged her black leather jacket back into place. Then flicked her thick red brown fighting braid out from under the collar.

Kad was busy adjusting Ignis in its harness as they all walked across campus. Somehow it just didn't feel right sitting across his signature orange leather jacket.

It was getting late, but Kad figured that was a good thing in this case.

Alicia had talked to her grandfather again that morning. And Professor Port had told her that several other professors were meant to go down to this meeting as well. Kad was hoping to let those adults sort this out, and maybe that could get his team off the hook for whatever it was.

Once again most of the student body had left down to Vale for the tournament that day. It almost felt like he was beginning to forget what it was like to have the school actually active. But there was still some activity.

He heard the sound of small boots and heels stepping onto the cobblestone behind him. When Kad stopped and turned to see who it was, Alicia to his right took a few more unaware steps before stopping to look up puzzled at the giant.

Her confusion didn't last long after she saw both Ruby and Weiss several steps behind them approaching fast.

"Where's the fire?" Kad asked cocking up an eyebrow.

The heiress grumbled and looked to her leader. "Evidently _not _under Ruby's bed this morning…"

"Isn't that where you sleep?" Ruby asked scratching her hastily brushed hair.

"Yes…" Weiss agreed at least. "And it's a good thing I prefer Ice Dust otherwise there might have been a fire when I notice we had nearly slept past nine... Again."

Alicia couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah, I guess a private tour of the Atlas command ship isn't something you'd want to be late for."

"It's not really a tour," Ruby tried to start.

Weiss cut her off, "For you it may as well be. I've got to suffer my family again before we see if they have any info on where we might find Blake and Yang."

Having her fill of chit chat, Weiss threw her chin up and marched away from the other heading straight for the landing pad.

Kad sighed "I don't envy you Ruby…"

"What?"

"Most people's ideal partner and turns out she's one,"

Alicia quickly backhanded Kad's leg to stop him from completing that thought. Ruby frowned,

"She's just a little swamped right now. She doesn't have the easiest family to live with."

* * *

Co'Balt was enjoying the clear skies and view of Vale out at the edge of the landing pad. And not for the first time he was wondering where the hell any security railing was. This let him easily stare straight down into the lake below the cliffs. White surf splashed against the rocks, the water's endless quest to erode down the cliffs carried on.

"Are you gonna jump or what?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" He said turning on Alicia who had walked up close without him noticing.

"I'll give you five hundred Lien if you make it."

"And survive right?"

"Meh, I'm an honest girl I'd find your folks and pay up."

"I don't think my old landing strategy would work here."

"Knock it off you two," Kad called over as he sat down on a concrete block to wait. "We've got places to be."

Both the remnants of team RWBY and Kad's own grouped up next to the giant to stand and wait for their flights. Alicia pulled out her scroll on the inside of her jacket and checked the time. Ten minutes until the next public shuttle.

They thought that the approaching roar of jet turbines belonged to the expected flight. Weiss knew better at least. Her father wouldn't let his daughter arrive in anything but style.

That and only an Atlas gunship could dock with the command ship.

The sleek military craft pulled up seemingly from nowhere below the cliff. Backwash gentle pushed the trainees back as the ship hovered closer, extended its landing gears and touched down.

"Nice ride." Co'Balt said looking sideways at Weiss.

The Heiress ignored him and began to walk forward with Ruby on her heels. She was in no mood to waste time.

The back ramp of the gunship eased down smoothly. No android guards came out to meet their passengers. But one figure did descend from the crew compartment.

Winter Schnee smiled at her older twin when her high heeled boots clicked onto he concrete pad. And Weiss stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her sibling.

"Really Weiss one of these days I'm going to take a picture. Your surprised face is priceless as usual."

Ruby managed to voice the thought that had crossed her partners mind for a brief second before being internally answered with the obvious.

"What are you doing here?"

Winter shifted her beaming smile onto her, "I couldn't let my sister fly up alone now could I?"

Ruby slowly nodded her head in understanding. Weiss could have slapped her for missing such an obvious connection. But looking back over her sister one striking detail did stick out.

"Why are you armed?"

Winter suddenly looked down to the rapier on her left hip and self-consciously gripped the rigid hilt.

"Oh, just a thought…" She answered.

In all her life Weiss had never known he sister to do anything more dangerous then walking briskly from one physical hobby at their castle to another. Combat was one of the farthest things from Winter's mind. At least so Weiss thought.

"Do you even know how to use that?" She asked.

"Sure… Pointy end goes into someone else."

Weiss shook her head pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in disgust. Ruby drew in a sudden breath as she got an idea that to her seemed perfect.

"Hey if not we can teach you!"

Both sisters had the same reaction, "_What?!"_

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted, "We can, Uff!"

Weiss latched a hand onto Ruby's cloak and started to drag her up the waiting ramp. The last thing she needed was more time with her sister. No way in hell she was going to let her leader sugest just that. Weiss just wanted to get this day over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

No one could tell how much time had passed down in the dark.

Blake figured that it had probably hadn't been more than half an hour. Still despite that small estimate she was starting to get extremely frustrated at their pace.

Raven lead them through turn after turn. The stone beneath their feet shifted up and down more than once as they climbed. For the last several minutes they had been headed down.

Yang was feeling much more talkative now, her voice echoed in the narrow corridor. "Why couldn't you have rented a mail box or something?"

"You might have guessed I have a problem with authorities and trust Yang." The half Faunus said back over her shoulder. Still pouring over her mental map remembering all the little details of this subterranean walk.

The little group rounded another sharp left turn. The pitch black tunnel surprisingly lightened up a little bit further along. A small flood lamp was pushing back the shadows several steps ahead.

Blake narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Is that yours?"

"No…" Raven said. This was just as much of a surprise to her.

Slowly approaching the patch of light, the two better sets of night eyes were useless beyond this lamp bolted into the right hand side of the tunnel at head height on them. Yang stopped to have a closer look.

"Maintenance people maybe?" She asked,

"Not likely." Blake said.

Behind them Raven softly whispered. "Oh God…"

Both girls turned to look at what startled their companion. Three little white slashes decorated the opposite wall. The reason why the lamp was there.

It was a White Fang territory marker.

Yang's eyes flashed red once before she stepped and slammed Raven back against the wall and pinned her with both hands.

She tried to keep her voice down, turning her tone into a furious hiss, "You set us up!"

"No!" Raven said. Trying to restrain herself as well.

"Bullshit…"

The half Faunus tried to explain. "Yang it's been a while since I've been down here… How could I have known?"

"Because…"

Blake grabbed onto Yang's left shoulder, "Wait…"

"God damn it Blake, why?,"

"Wait, because I don't think it matters…"

"Huh?"

"Do you smell that?"

The blonde took a pause and a deep breath in through her nose. Nothing stuck out to her in the cool damp wind. Raven sniffed as well. And with her shared Faunus heritage she sensed what had given Blake pause. Yang noticed the movement and turned on Raven again.

"What?"

"…Blood"

* * *

It was at least a hundred meters and several more turns before Yang caught the heavy iron stench as well. The cave tunnel was slowly widening.

"I found an old fort here. It was going to be my hide out in Vale for a while."

Raven's new running commentary didn't provoke a response from either other girl. They were starting to feel sick to their stomachs at the reek permeating the air.

It wasn't long before they found the first body.

One male, his animal features probably hidden beneath his black hood slumped to the end of this little tunnel with a small stone arch to his right with some dim light illuminating the gristly scene before them.

Blood leaked down from beneath his mask, his white shirt was drenched in blood from the massive gut wound which was what had probably killed him.

Yang took a second to step in front of Raven and readied Ember Celica. The loud racket of the shotguns loading seemed even louder in the appropriately deathly silence hanging around them.

Raven clutched her own sword up and didn't object to the motion, she knew exactly who was the weak link right now.

Blake took hold of the pistol grip behind her and brought her Katana up and around. Folding the slender blade down and racking a round into the pistol chamber.

She put her back to the wall on the left. Edging closer to the archway and psyching herself up to spin out into the larger room as Yang crowded close in an almost identical position. She met eyes with her partner and gave a single nod before they both swung around ready for a fight.

No one they noticed in the little lit dome was in any position to challenge these new intruders.

* * *

They were all dead.

Faunus of all shapes and sizes were lying in the positions they had died in. All poised in various stages of flight away from the massive hole that dominated the center of the room. Blood coated the floor and the walls behind several outlying bodies.

Rough layers of rock were shattered upwards around the hole which looked big enough for a Deathstalker to crawl through. Crates were broken and scattered all over the old carved structure.

"Fucking hell…" Yang mumbled in shock.

Neither relaxed their postures as the slowly walked into the carnage. Raven quickly followed them. Holding up a hand to her face to try and block some of the wretched stench.

Blake crouched close to one of the dead lying on his back. His throat had been viscously torn out. The mortal wound had none of the neat cut lines she associated with blades.

"Looks like claws…" She noted out loud.

No one replied to the Faunus. Her bow twitched over towards Raven who had just kicked a box aside after pulling it from a pile of other crates.

She growled in frustration and clenched her empty fists "Damn, they're all gone."

Yang shouted over from the other side of the room. "What? Your files?"

"No! Worse…" Raven said picking up another crate. Holding it up to show the empty foam pattern inside. "All the bombs."

Yang shook her head, her mind went back to that night in the alley when they had tracked the White Fang smugglers. She quickly focused again. "We aren't here for those."

"Are you blind? Look at what happened here."

The blonde crossed her arms and just stared back, she hoped the girl knew what the silence was asking. Frustrated Raven walked close to the edge of the hole.

"I stashed the thing right in the middle." She said pointing a finger into dead center of the mess.

Blake sighed as she stood, "Well that's just great."

Raven turned to her "We should go back."

Once again Yang shook her head no. "Not a chance."

"But there's nothing left here." Raven emphasized that last word with a wave of her hand, pointing around the room.

"Not here,"

The blonde crouched down and took a good long look into the black pit before them all. Blake's heart began to race hearing what her partner said next.

"Down there…"


	46. Strike a spark

**A/N Taking into account Kyras's comment's (****_which I do with all of them_****) Yeah, I kind of reworked how the next few chapters will proceed. But blame my writers block this one is still a little set up but I promise the last one. Bluurgh... I'm just making this up as I go along. But I might surprise you, I hope...**

**Other slight news I'm gonna use Scarlet and Sage's cannon weapons and go back to rewrite the chapter where I just made some shit up for them. Further proof that I'm not insane enough to write for any anime... Fucking Pirate... Flying collesium... Really?**

**Anyway, Review if you like as always, and in case you were wondering OC submission will close soon. Yes that's still a thing, shocking I know. But hey it's open now still.**

**If you are curious about your characters already donated I've had some time to think and you can just look back to the old message threads and reopen those if you're curious.**

**Any who, happy veterans day, and the next chapter might be a while. But after that I get to the parts I've been thinking about for a really long time, So I can probably pick up the pace.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The hangar bay on the underside of the Atlas command ship was completely filled with gunships packed with waiting knights, and underslung paladins.

Personnel and pilots moved cargo and ordnance to their waiting stations. Every action had a purpose, the disciplined Atlesians took their craft pf war very seriously.

The three girls in the approaching craft drank in the sight of this formidable waiting force over the shoulder of the pilot guiding them up. These smaller vessels could approach from either side of the underbelly. But this was not their destination. They were headed towards another bay cut into the ship farther to the front. Reserved for more important guest, among other things.

The double floor and hangar doors closed beneath the craft. The loud scream of the jet turbines on the wing tips died and soon only the dull muffled hum of the ships power plant could be heard through layers of decks and armor plating.

The rear ramp extended down as Winter led the way off. Hands clasped behind her back and head held high. Proud and composed. Unlike her sister and second guest.

Ruby couldn't help but smile at the whole experience of being on board one of the world's greatest technological marvels. She was practically bursting waiting to ask questions about everything. But she managed to restrain herself aside from a few squeaks that managed to escape.

Which did not go unnoticed by Weiss.

"_Ruby!_"

Ruby yelped and threw her hands up in front of her face when her friend suddenly hissed at her. Weiss reached back and grabbed onto Ruby's left arm to keep them moving as she continued.

"Come on the quicker we are the quicker we find Blake and Yang."

The double automatic doors they were walking towards slid open soundlessly. The two knight androids didn't need to snap back to attention. The automatons had been standing guard in exactly the way they had been left for many, many hours. Winter stopped and turned around just outside the door.

"This droid," She said pointing up to the right, "Will take you to see Miss Penny. Weiss, father wants to meet as soon as possible."

"Lead the way." The older heiress answered curtly.

* * *

"_We shouldn't be here_…"

"You brought us here Raven…"

"But now we have no idea what we are walking into. Yang we should just go back."

They had come to far down into this black pit to turn back now. At least according to Yang who refused to listen to her supposed half-sister.

The three of them had tried to dig through more of the pit rubble looking for the little plastic data drive Raven had finally described to them. Containing all of the surveillance she had collected on this mystery group during the last three years.

Yang was ready to admit that the stuff was most probably lost by now. But know she was curious.

What had wiped out the White Fang like this?

And where did this hole lead?

Yang groaned and continued down the slight rocky slope. "Fine go ahead, run away just like Mom did."

That term didn't feel right at all in her mouth, this whole little situation didn't feel right. But she knew using that word would probably have some effect on Raven.

Blake looked up from her crouching position at Raven cautiously. The dark huntress didn't even flinch at Yang's shot across her bow. Just silently staring as Yang started slowly proceeded further into the dark.

Sharp echoes of their shoes and the stones kicked in front of them rang down the tunnel. Growing wider than most double lane roads, with the ceiling slowly fading to black over their heads.

They had to be getting close to something…

* * *

Ruby didn't want to stop and look out any of the windows for the breath taking view of Vale, lest she lose sight of her automated tour guide and get lost.

The droid turned its back to the wall next to a small door at the end of this outer hallway. Ruby figured that this was probably her destination, but still cautiously approached the door.

But the occupants on the other side already knew she was there. Sensors opened the door when she got within arm's reach. And a familiar ginger girl threw up a friendly salute and grin for her friend.

Penny waved her arm back down, "Salutations."

Ruby smiled back, "Hi Pen- OOF!"

All her breath rushed out in an explosive gasp as Penny wrapped Ruby up in a bone crushing hug.

"It is so agreeable to see you!"

"Nice to… see you to, Penny" Ruby mumbled into her grey shirt in between shallow breaths. Penny released her death grip and pulled Ruby into the lab.

Several plain steel tables were organized in a two by two block in the center. One had several holographic display stations set up showing line after line of information. A turnabout of a plain blue male figure rotated prominently in several.

Another had what looked like a very low white uncovered smooth plastic bed taking up most of the space. Complete with thin robotic arms tipped with a number of devices. One more held a pair of Penny's swords side by side, having been removed for maintenance and modification.

The last held just one holographic computer station, at which the good doctor Penny's father was hunched over on a tall steel stool looking at a page of scans.

His grey beard and hair had gotten out of his control in the last couple of hectic days. Dr. Gepetto was still a busy man. Running several research projects for Atlas while at the same time caring for his chosen daughter. His white lab coat was wrinkled up exposing the green sweater he wore underneath.

Penny pulled her friend along towards the old man, "Father, my friend is here!"

The doctor huffed and sighed closing down whatever he was working on. He wasn't irritated at the girls. Just his lack of progress, he was grateful for the distraction.

"Dear little Ruby." He started warmly with a smile. "Well… My daughter's told me all about you."

Ruby tried to laugh, but just managed to produce and awkward chuckle scratching her head, "I… uhhh, certainly hope not. Sir," She tried to joke before going wide eyed at her choice of words.

"Not that I've got anything to hide… I mean, just… cause the, the, the…"

He laughed a little and waved away her concerns, "I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me."

Penny tugged on Ruby's black sleeve, guiding her over to the table with the swords, and two other stools.

"So what's on your mind?" Ruby asked.

"Father said it would be a good idea for me to socialize."

"That sounds familiar." Ruby grumbled in a whisper.

Penny didn't understand her tone but continued nonetheless, "He thinks that it will help out during my next visit to Beacon."

"You're not still hung up about that are you?"

"No, not at all."

Across the tables the Doctor stated muttering to himself, Ruby barely caught his words.

"_No, no that can't be right..."_

She looked up to see him pause, tug his left arm close and brush his chin with the other while pondering the charts on his data screen.

Ruby looked to her friend, "What's he doing?"

Penny thought for a moment, "Ruby remember when I asked you to keep my secret."

"Of course," She nodded.

"What if I asked you to keep another?"

* * *

Even with how important that Dr. Geppetto and his work were to the Atlesians, the little lab was hardly the grandest feature in the airship. That honor belonged to the long cathedral bridge that spanned the spine of the flying behemoth.

Technicians stood at their holographic consoles. Coordinating their forces down in Vale. Monitoring all the functions of the ship. Trying not to let their eyes wander to the large glass view-shield up at the front where General Ironwood and Mr. Schnee stood looking out over the skyline.

Weiss and Winter calmly walked up to the two men.

They could hear them quietly talking. Ironwood turned around first intent on greeting his guests. But the Schnee patriarch spoke first,

"Give us some space James."

Not one to be casually dismissed, the general tried to turn back to the other man, but couldn't even get a word out.

"Now General_._"

One huff of indignation was all that escaped him. The thick soles of his boots rang against the deck plating as he turned to go make the rounds among the bridge stations.

Mr. Schnee's expensive grey overcoat rustled as he uncrossed his hands behind his back and brought them up to press against his eyes briefly. Leaning back his head with a soft sigh.

Winter bowed smartly as their father finally decided to turn and have a look at his daughters. Weiss didn't copy her sister movements as she knew she should have. Taking this moment to try and steel herself for what she knew was coming.

Her father looked pale, even for one whose blood line could be traced back to the origins of the northern kingdom. But aside from his complexion everything else from his light grey tie to his polished black leather boots were in perfect order.

He smiled a little, 'I'm glad I didn't have to cancel your allowance this time to get you to come see me."

Weiss nodded, "No, Father." her tone devoid of any emotion.

But the Schnee patriarch was a master of reading the subtle, "Please my dear… I have a lot to try and say, and I would prefer we be open with each other... For at least once."

_Trap_.

All her instincts were screaming that one thought right now.

Dubious as the roots of Weiss's personal habits were, one in particular had served her well.

That practice to never, _ever,_ bet against someone's nature.

Her father had always made his intentions clear.

Learn respect, honor the family.

Be perfect.

Anything else could carry unthinkable consequences.

But she remained still as stone, focusing half on her father and half on the sky view behind him.

He laughed a little again, "Yes, I know what you're thinking…"

_"Do you?"_

Weiss's normally polished tone took on a low and particularly icy edge.

"Do you really?" She repeated.

Winter shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think you do, _father_."

His voice carried no anger, "Well then, enlighten me."

Weiss finally looked in his eyes, her piercing blue star hard and cold. "I know what you've made this family. I don't know if you see it too, what you've done… But... I've had a long time to think about how to make things right."

Still his tone was calm, "Beacon, learn to fight monsters."

"It's better than eventually becoming one."

Winter tried to speak up, worried about her sister accidentally upset him. "Father…"

"No," Schnee folded his hands behind his back and looked at his eldest child while he spoke to Winter. "Weiss, our family is all we have in this world."

"Well then, we have nothing… Just all this shallow decadence and power… This face we've become to keep it... Is it really worth it?"

"I will not make excuses Weiss. I have done what I have done for the good of our family."

"Good job with that father…"

He paused, breathing deep. Emotion and hurt finally showing on his ice sculpted face.

"And I know... God almighty, I know it is not enough... And what makes it worse is... Is knowing that I failed you."

Weiss didn't know how to respond to that, but she set herself and refused to show him any reaction.

"I want to be the father you used to have." He stepped forward and held out his left hand. Shifting his gaze to look at Winter, stunned into silence. "To both of you."

Neither stepped forward, but Weiss sighed and hung her head. "I don't know if you can Father. You've made your choice… Now I have to make my own."

"Weiss come back with me to Atlas. Please, I can protect you there."

Shock and sad frustration turned to confusion on the Heiresses face, "What?"

Her father took his hand back and turned to the window, "That little stunt by the Fang was just for their propaganda. The real fight is coming."

She blinked, trying to think, "How can you be sure."

"Everything that has been happening, it's all just moves setup. There has been no pay off for their actions. Even with their recent success. General Ironwood knows that the final blow is yet to be struck and I don't want you here when it falls."

"Then we need to be here to," Weiss tried to object, "What is…"

Her father held up his hand again, "I know that's what you want Weiss. But I can't just let you stay here in harm's way. I'm sure the headmaster will accept you back in Beacon after this crisis is over with."

"Wait... Accept me back? What?"

"We will be flying back to Atlas. Tonight."

* * *

"_Ooooohh…_" Ruby smiled mischievously, "What type of secret are we talking about?"

"Please, I'm serious." Penny continued, "Only three people in the world would know this."

The little scythe wielder took a moment to think, "S_ounds serious._"

But she nodded, "Okay."

Penny looked to her right over at her father and the other tables, "I'm the first of my kind. Father spent years trying to bring his vision into reality." She looked back to Ruby, "In me. A synthetic person with an aura and soul."

"Yeah,"

"I'm the first... But that doesn't mean I'm the only one."

"What?" Ruby said, leaning back and scrunching her eyes confused.

"Come with me," Penny asked, spinning back on her stool and tugging Ruby's right sleeve to follow her.

They walked over in between the tables to the one covered in holo stations, their backs to the doctor.

Penny pointed to a spinning blue scan of a man, "Look."

Of course Ruby didn't know what she was looking at, "Who is that?"

"You know him quite well." The ginger girl flicked her fingers and a video of an early tournament duel replaced the scan.

Ruby's understanding didn't improve at all when she finally recognized the bigger of the two fighters.

_Kad's single hand stopped the great sword dead in its tracks without even flinching. Yatsuhashi looked quite surprised as Kad pressed his attack. Not even bothering to reach for the sword of fire slung on his back._

"I don't get it…"

Penny switched back to the readings she had taken, one preliminary from when she had first glimpsed him. And the other more thorough one she had taken during her second visit to Beacon.

"Neither do we," she continued, turning around to look at her father. The old man had sat up straight watching the two of them. Penny continued, "I can see a lot of things about people, evaluation scans, aura levels…"

"X-ray vision?" Ruby asked, half in joke. But Penny nodded.

"But just, nothing about him makes sense. His size, strength, all this." She waved her hand back at the data, "Doesn't make sense… Unless."

She stopped, started rubbing her knuckles and looked down at the floor.

"Unless what?" Ruby asked again. Penny looked up to her father.

He took off his wide brimmed reading glasses. "Unless someone designed him this way."

Ruby looked back and forth, between her friend, the doctor, and all the other images.

"Are you saying that?... That?..." she stuttered a little bit. Dr. Geppetto spoke up.

"He's not human, at least not a natural born one."

"So you mean…"

Penny looked up, "I might not be alone." A little smile raised the corners of her mouth.

"Well do you know for sure?"

"There is only one possible explanation, from what Penny has shown me." The doctor said. "But still…" He looked down on his daughter's friend, "Ruby we don't know where he's from or what he is doing here, so..."

"I understand... Secret."

The doctor smiled "Good girl."

* * *

Gradually the echoes down the dark pathway began to grow quiet as more, and more space opened up around Blake, Yang and Raven.

The two Beacon huntresses were on point, weapons at the ready. Raven kept sneaking nervous glances back behind them as they walked.

The tunnel was widening, large rocks littered the tunnel. Debris from whenever this place had been carved. With the amount of plain old dust floating through the air, they had reason to suspect it had been recently.

Raven cast her eyes around again as they wove through the rocks. "No tools,"

Yang was too focused to answer her. Neither was Blake, her ears kept flicking in response to the click of rock she heard all around them.

Out in the darkness Blake's eyes caught a small flash of color. Just a blink.

At first she thought it was just a trick, something reflecting what barely existing light they had just enough to catch her Faunus vision. Raven stopped,

"Look, did you." She tried to start.

Blake was about to answer, but Yang strode ahead. "Yeah, I see it."

It wasn't just some flash in the shadows, the ready light on the Atlas made bomb embedded in the cave wall to their right was sending out a steady signal every few seconds. One signal that all of them easily recognized, and the black text beneath it froze their hearts.

_Primed,_

"Not good," Blake crouched for a closer look but was too afraid to touch anything.

"Not good at all," Her partner agreed. Yang pointed down at a cord plugged into the bomb running away into the darkness.

Another flash, down the tunnel caught their attention.

A red blip, another bomb.

Raven squinted into the dark "Oh shit, shit, _shit_…"

"More?" Yang asked,

"A lot more," Blake said after

Raven crouched next to the Faunus, gently holding out her fingers to start marking things in her mind. "We've got to try and defuse it. Yang get your scroll and…"

_"YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE FLESHLINGS!"_

* * *

Most of the air traffic control around the Atlas command ship as done automatically, subroutines guided dropships and civilian transports to their appropriate lanes and monitored the whole mess for any irregularities to inform their Human handlers about.

It had been a simple thing to over write and adjust to Neo's whims.

The little criminal admired her technical work on the scroll across her lap as the Bullhead flier approached the floating warship hovering over the city.

She smiled watching the simple codes scan the ship and determine that in no way were they a threat. The massive threatening flak cannons didn't turn to target, no annoying warning lights blinked on to tell them that several smart missiles were coming to turn them into a fire ball.

Her pilot was completely calm as he adjusted their approach to the private hangar. Neo had only met him a few minutes ago. She didn't even know what the man looked like beneath his black assault suit and bug eyed mirror helmet.

She didn't personally know any of the strike force Roman had finally managed to get into Vale on the day of the Breach. Although too they were too late to stop the disaster of that endeavor. The two dozen ex hunters had proven useful to Neo since then.

And they were the only way she would finally be breaking her boss out today.

* * *

Blake thought she knew fear,

Crouching in waist high weeds waiting for her pursuers to lose her trail. Biting her tongue as they passed so close she could have reached out and touched them.

Adrenaline and shock as she realized that the knives on the arms of android guards weren't dull, weren't slow and _really_ were coming to kill her.

She didn't even know if she should call what just reached her ears a voice. The words scraped through the air like broken glass.

It was angry.

_And she was terrified._

She couldn't see Yang's face, but the blonde wasn't moving. And it took quite a lot to get her to freeze.

The air had taken on a sudden stillness, Raven was behind her and Blake didn't hear the other girl move. Not that she would have cared if she did.

Her heart hammered blood through her body. Blake couldn't breathe.

Caught by that voice,

Staring into the two crimson slashes that slowly opened down the tunnel.

_"Our will be done, this game draws closed. Be honored children… You will be the firsssst sacrificed this day!"_

A ball of fire leapt to life and harsh red light below the demon eyes. The most evil screech Blake had ever heard stabbed into her ears as the blazing orb swept towards them.

Her vision filled with fire, the Faunus finally managed to draw in a breath, snapped out of the spell. But far too late to do anything.

A hand gripped her left shoulder.

Another shadow blocked the little glow of Yang's hair, Raven latched onto her sister as well, leaned back and pulled them all into the swirling abyss of the portal she conjured.

The daemon howled in rage when they disappeared and its warp flame splashed harmlessly against the rock.

_"Blasphemoussss, meddling prey… Fly, flee… None shall essscape... None shall escape this doom we bring thisssss day!"_


	47. Start a fire

_"__Fear can serve a purpose, but the weak let the fear control them. The strong… The strong can embrace the fear and then anything is possible."_

_Kad struck again and again, chips flying off from the dead tree trunk. Torn by the steel tip of his javelin as he listened to Cinder talk._

_His coat matched a few shades of color splattered in the leaves on the ground. The brightly colored leather had stood out to him in the town market place. Plus the orange covering was one of the few things he found that he could probably keep wearing for a while as his growth spurts continued._

_Trees in the Mistral forest rustled as their drying leaves shriveled and fell to the ground. Cinder had told him this happened every year. She calmed his fears of the unknown, reassured him the death of the bright green forests did not mean the world was ending. _

_But her words were only a half-step. A gentle nudge in the correct direction. She expected him to master his emotions and mind on his own._

_That was the reason they were out here in the forest. A test of a different kind of strength._

_Strength of heart and mind._

_How long could they stay out in the forest before the Grimm took greater interest in their presence?_

_And the black beasts were attracted to only one thing._

_"__The schools are afraid of our birthright."_

_His mentor calmly sat on top of a tall rock jutting out from the ground a short ways away. Black hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Settling the brown vest down a little more as she observed and critiqued his style._

_"__Move your feet. Never let anything catch you flat footed."_

_Kad shouted and struck again, a loud crack echoed through the forest as his weapon split the wood. He set his boots and ripped the spear tip out from the tree._

_He still wasn't completely fluent in Vytan even after almost a whole year on the planet. Some little phrases kept catching him off guard, and some phrases escaped his understanding.. He turned to meet her eyes,_

_"__Birth what?"_

_"__What we were meant to be. Masters of the world and our own destiny. The strong, the powerful, not scraping and bowing to a government who are content with only survival."_

_Cinder stood up, "To have a future beyond complacency." She crossed her arms and looked to the horizon through the trees._

_"__But only for the brave, and only the bold… Are you one of those Kad?"_

_Screeching in the distance broke Kad's train of thought. The Grimm were coming._

_And he was ready._

_Kad smiled when he looked to his teacher again._

_And for once Cinder actually smiled back._

* * *

People quickly stepped out of the way of the two junior hunters walking down the streets of Vale. Not out of fear or any special form of deference. Just wary of getting in the way of the giant following close behind Alicia and Co'Balt.

Kad knew exactly where they should have been going, but he was letting his two teammates navigate through the metropolis. Yes they could have been dropped off directly at their destination the police headquarters. But Kad knew that they could use a little more time to prepare themselves for the meeting.

At least he assumed so on the part of his teammates, the giant was busy taking in the city.

How many people were out and about, where the Atlas security appeared to be thickest, any major construction that he would need to avoid if he had to bolt through town.

He took a deep breath of the city air, drinking in the usual mix of aromas from the man made environment.

Asphalt, exhaust from vehicles and buildings.

The perfume Emerald usually wore, the thief reaching out to try and pick his pocket. With Mercury not far behind her quietly holding his breath.

Her hand was mere inches away from his right leg when his own flew backwards and latched onto her right wrist.

Alicia and Co'Balt turned around in alarm at the sudden feminine shout of outrage. But neither knew how to respond to the sight of Kad raising the green haired girl up to his eye level.

He gave Emerald a knowing smile, "That's not even where I keep my money…"

"Can't blame a girl for trying?" She tried to joke back with a nervous grin and what shrug she could manage.

Mercury couldn't help but throw his head back and howl with laughter. Emerald tried to pry her hand free from the iron grip with little success.

"Could you put me down?" She asked before going wide eyed at her choice of words, "Gently!... Please?"

She knew how literal Kad could get and how his sense of humor tended to work. He shrugged his head and massive shoulder and did as she asked. Emerald rubbed her sore arm and tried to smile at the two others flicking their gazes back and forth between their leader and the newcomers.

Co'Balt held out his left hand for an explanation, "And you are?"

Kad coughed into his fist and cleared his throat, "Ali, Co'Balt… Mercury, Emerald… Merc, Em… Alicia, Co'Balt."

Co'Balt taped his fist against the one Mercury offered in greeting. Emerald forced herself not to look so angry when she waved to Alicia. The red head reciprocated but not with the suppressed tone.

"What brings you two out today?" She asked,

"Moral support." Mercury replied, "Cinder said you were in a bind, maybe, so here we are."

"You know," Emerald tried to add "Just in…"

Kad cut her off. "Yeah, I get it." He gently patted the little thief's shoulder. "Thanks."

It had been a while since the three of them had worked together, but it felt good to know that they still had his back.

The two girls met eyes for a second. Emerald seemed to shrink back for a moment trying to put her thoughts to words.

"Listen… no hard feelings about the tournament?"

Alicia shrugged, "Nothing to worry about, you've got a mean jab."

She brought up her fists and feinted a rush forward. Emerald flinched, half crouching reaching for her weapons. All the boys just laughed for a moment. And Emerald had to force down another snarl as she saw that little grin on Alicia's face.

"Alright!" Kad clapped his hands together and started walking. "Let's be on our way…Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Kad and I will be your guide through this lovely little city. Today we'll be looking at all manner of trees, building walls and sidewalks on our journey."

He stopped and turned back, raising his right hand to point across the street. "As we get going in the right direction."

Co'Balt huffed a little, "_Easy_…"

* * *

Ozpin hadn't been down to this building in a very long time. The police station wasn't exactly as he remembered it, there were a thousand subtle touches over his last blurry memory that made this pace feel completely different to him. Layout wise not so much. There was rarely any remodeling ever going on in Vale.

He ignored all of the decorations, awards and newspaper articles dedicated to the men and women of the police force. They worked in a completely different world then the hunters. He was partially surprised that Szary had chosen this place for their meeting. But the marshal could hardly confront Ozpin in the heart of his power base at Beacon.

The headmaster tried to calm himself, focusing on the footsteps of his companions close behind. The loud boot steps of the heavy set Professor Port walking to his right. And the lighter sounds of Doctor Oobleck's own foot wear to his left. His two close friends and confidants were present in case the additional weight of their words was needed to sway the marshal.

The halls appeared to be deserted. Although he could not say the same for the rest of the old building. The dim grey washed décor certainly had an atmosphere that Ozpin found unsettling. At least some natural light shined in front the late morning sun, outlining the man hunched over the conference table, standing with his back turned to the door.

Marshal Szary Wilde was a tall man. Broad shouldered and bulky from a life time of hunting before taking the post directing the defenders of Vale. He still had the same shoulder length brown hair that had sat atop his head since the earliest years of his work here. But now prematurely streaked and gray from stress and work.

Szary had never worn suits really, preferring to keep his deep red coat and more casual tan shirts and black pants beneath that. Along with his thick brown belt from which his plain black hilted longsword hung low.

However familiar his physical appearance, Ozpin remembered him as quite different man in spirit. Much more enthusiastic and optimistic than the bitter, tired bureaucrat that stood before them.

Professor Port cleared his throat, thinking the marshal hadn't noticed the three of them.

The other huntsman spoke without turning around. "Well, it's been a while hasn't it old boys?"

"Hello Marshal." Ozpin replied politely.

"Jobs still yours if you want it Oz..."

The professor didn't answer this time. Szary sighed in resignation. The sound of creaking leather went through the room as he clenched his fingers together into fists. Finally he stood straight and turned around.

"How 'bout you Peter? Bart?"

Neither of them spoke as well. Quietly waiting for the man to get to his point.

"Funny…" Szary began, "What was it you said to me all those years ago Oz?"

"You'll have to be specific, sir." The headmaster replied.

The marshal chuckled, "Meh, probably wasn't that important any way if you just decide to go against it now."

Doctor Oobleck spoke up, "Szary, why have you brought us here?"

"I didn't bring you here, Doctor." He countered, stunning the history teacher by actually remembering his P.H.D. "You followed him."

He pointed one finger over to Ozpin, "And I didn't even bring him here. I asked and he decided to… I guess pity me and show up."

Ozpin blinked, surprised, "I do not pity you."

"I suppose you don't envy me either. Which is why you passed the bureaucrat's hat to me, while you had more important things to do."

"You were always going to be the right man for the job lad." Professor Port added in.

"And what exactly was this job Peter?"

None of them wanted to answer that, Szary carried on.

"I supervise hundreds of Hunters and Huntresses across all the kingdoms. The ones who work for Vale directly and the others from across the planet that feel like chipping in. Do you think that is easy?"

"What do you mean?" Port asked.

"I mean," the marshal said looking back at Ozpin. "That your little cabal, Qrow, Taiyang, you two, Glynda and yourself, screwed up."

Despite recent words shared between the two men, Szary had been dreading this moment. Ozpin had been one of his role models coming through Beacon. He had just as much respect for the headmaster as anyone else.

He took a deep breath, "Tell me… why have you been going behind my back about this threat?"

Ozpin took a step forward, placing both hands on his cane in front of him, "We didn't know enough… Any heavy handed action would have tipped our hand and brought a panic."

"Not as much of a one that has been brewing lately. It's not full blown yet but its coming... Have you walked through the streets lately? Full of people who look to us for protection."

"I've told James and I will tell you if he has not, those security forces…"

"Are necessary." Szary cut him off abruptly "Because you forgot who was in charge. And now everything is out of hand."

Professor Ozpin attempted to continue. "There was never any need for you…"

Again he was silenced by the marshal's iron tone. Szary held up his right hand and started flicking up fingers to mark his points. "The largest string of robberies Vale has ever seen. Stolen paladins rampaging through the streets. The Breach, the Blast… I'd say those are some pretty fucking good reasons for me to know what is going on."

"Sir," Ozpin tried to intervene.

"I am the Marshal. I decide how best to handle these situations. Not some teacher who hasn't been out of Beacon in fifteen years."

"I have been searching…"

"_You _have now, _you_ run a school, you are jeopardizing far more than what you may think you are fixing."

"Ironwood has gotten you on his side hasn't he?"

"He sees the necessity of action. As do I."

"Or…" Ozpin corrected his last thought, "Are your powerful new friends just swaying you towards this course?"

"This is a different world now Oz… There are these systems for a reason. You can't just play by them when you want to and ignore them when you don't. Keeping me away from this little plot you've been trying to hide and deal with as quietly as possible."

Szary took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. "This situation can't continue. You can't place the fate of the world in the hands of so few. I am the Marshal and I need to handle this not some aging pen pushing teacher, who…"

His tirade was interrupted by the sound of Szary's scroll vibrating from where he had left it on the conference table. The three professors shared a nervous look as the man turned around to answer.

The only side of the conversation they heard consisted of several brusque words, each snarled in an increasingly angry tone.

"Yes… When... No, dammit… No… No get the general and wait for me."

With that, Szary took one long look at the device in his hand. Snarled and threw it as hard as he could against the far wall before turning to the men from Beacon.

"We have a fucking problem…"

* * *

_Twenty minutes ago_

"Did you hear that?"

Penny moved closer to the lab door. Her father and Ruby looked up from the computer station at her question.

"Hear what?" Ruby asked.

The android girl touched the holographic control pad, but nothing happened.

"The door's locked." She said thumbing the activation switch again and again. "I thought I heard something on the other side…"

To the right of the sliding door there was a long window set at about chest height. It showed the narrow corridor with the bay windows on the outer hull of the warship.

And a figure in black that suddenly bolted up the hallway, too fast to make out any solid details. Other than the rifle clutched to his chest. And his featureless combat helmet that hid his face.

"Odd," Doctor Geppetto mused. His fingers flew across the key board. "Damn, communications are down…"

There wasn't a lot of background noise in the lab. Just the dull hum of the engines that was always present except for the rare times that the ship was landed. But everyone in the lab heard the rapid pops and cracks that split the not really silence.

Penny blinked, trying to put a name to the sound, "That's-"

"Gunfire…" Ruby said, reaching for her scythe.

* * *

The attack group moved with all possible speed. Sweeping the corridors and locking down key areas and moving onto their objective.

Unfortunately several Atlesian met their ends by silent blades as the group set about their purpose.

At another hallway junction and lift station providing several routes into the rest of the ship. Their leader Neopolitan turned back to give a flurry of hand signals to her men. Splitting the force. Half were to follow the plan and lock down the hangar where the bulk of the Atlas troops were. The other half to follow her to the holding cells, and their boss.

* * *

One Atlas technician was leaving the hangar bay for his break. Stretching his arms up over his head as he moved to one of the little doors that led to rest of the ship. Following the route he ran through a dozen times a day. Nothing ever changed.

Except for today. As he moved through the portal a black figure came from crouching in the shadows right by the door to the small rectangle room and rammed a short sword up into soldier's back. Crimson blood spilt under his armor, matching the same shade as the highlights across his suit.

The assassin didn't spare the soon to be dead man another thought as he closed the steel door and attached locking device the size of a dinner plate on the seam where the two halves met. Small screws burrowed into the metal making sure that no one else would pass through.

There were three other exits from the hangar each more towards the front of the ship. The rest of the strike force was busy moving through to seal those off as well. Preventing the sizeable force present from coming to the aid of the rest of the ship.

Everything was proceeding as planned.

One android in the sprawling open hangar turned on its heels precisely when its programming told it to in its planned path. Its vision scanned over everything under its supervision until it came to one unknown.

One more intruder. Either more careless or less quick then his comrade, caught dead in the middle of the door frame he was attempting to close.

Subroutines kicked in at the speed of thought. Sending a warning across its combat network to the other androids on a separate system linked directly through the Communication tower in Vale. In a millisecond all of the robots on the ship were alerted and at action ready.

Another set of codes spun the servos in its arms and hands bringing its energy carbine up and aiming at the intruder.

The Human personnel all glanced at the odd movement from the droids. Their own slower reactions eventually drawing their focus to what was happening,

Before the droid could call for the interloper to surrender, its preservation programming kicked in as it saw the weapon being drawn and aimed at it.

A bolt of energy shot forward and gouged through the black combat clothing. Scraping across his aura. He staggered and brushed his burned chest. Blindly aiming his rifle onehanded and letting loose a full auto spray.

Many bullets went wide, slamming into gunships armor and other innocuous items. A handful struck the knight that had shot him. Puncturing exposed hydraulic pistons and cracking through its armor.

The gunman staggered backwards, two other knights zeroed in and fired. The second bolt burned away the last bits of aura, and the third sliced through his chest and out his back.

Another intruder, crouched close to the next door, fumbling with his lock and attempting to close the door at the same time. As the panels slid together and he reached up with the device, a robotic arm snaked through the gap and seized him by the throat.

The android pulled him back and cracked his helmet against the door, the portal continued to try and close. Crushing the metal limb, which only tightened its grip. The man's own desperate free right hand went to the choking hold.

Three bullets from the man behind him knocked the knight's head backwards followed by the butt of the rifle that had shot them. Still the knight didn't let go. Until the second attacker slammed the rifle down on the arm. The door slid shut as the bot fell back.

Bolts sunk into the metal. Blocking off another escape route.

Atlesian soldiers dove for cover and readied what weapons they had on them as more androids moved towards the last two doors.

One closed before the droids could even make three more steps. At the last, one intruder primed and threw a small black satchel as close as he could towards the nearest gunship. Moments before his body was riddled with laser fire.

The half burnt corpse fell into the doorway, preventing it from closing. But that small victory was soon forgotten as the satchel charge detonated with a thunderclap of fire.

Fuel canisters ruptured, shaking the while cruiser up to the command deck. The fire quickly spread along the puddles of fuel, swallowing carts of ordinance and the crew that had sheltered behind them.

Explosion followed explosion, one secondary went off directly beneath the turbine tipped wing of a gunship. The craft rolled from the force of the blast, crashing into two paladins parked next to it. Shockwaves stumbled the droids moving towards the intruders. Creating an opening long enough for one to drag his dead comrade out of the door and quickly seal it too.

People scrambled to being the new battle against the blaze rapidly consuming the hangar. While soldiers got out of the way to rally the knights and plot out their next move. As soon as they could talk with the rest of the ship again.

* * *

As important a prisoner as Roman Torchwick was, he couldn't stay locked up in what was essentially a closet on the bridge forever. Shortly after his capture General Ironwood had him transferred down to more appropriate quarters for holding until the Atlesian could figure out what to do with him.

But the guards were under strict orders not to speak with the prisoner. Ironwood could have posted androids and gotten the desired results. But he had wanted the criminal kingpin to have a line directly to him if Torchwick decided to be more talkative.

Which was why one of his up and coming majors was standing guard, or rather sitting guard. On a chair in the very narrow little hallway in front of the plexi-glass wall and door behind which Roman laid on his bunk in the slightly larger but more decently furnished cell.

Decently furnished as at least it had a steel table and two chairs bolted to the floor, and a sink for water on the left hand wall.

The major was busy watching a tournament fight on his scroll. Torchwick hadn't spoken in ages, and the soldier didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Two other Human guards were actually standing flanking the door opposite of the major, eyes wandering, shifting the stances, trying to make sentry duty as tolerable as possible.

No alarms signaling the invasion of their ship had gone off yet, so the two men had no reason to expect anything when the door behind them slid open smoothly with a hiss of pressurized gas.

Light flashed between them, and one tri colored criminal appeared a good step off the ground in mid-air between them.

The adrenaline rush reached their brains in warning moments before Neo slid her slender blade out of her parasol. Spun and in the blink of an eye slashed both of their throats to the bone.

She turned as she fell, narrowly dodging the first arterial spurts, and landing in a crouch.

The major shot to his feet, everything completely forgotten except the girl in front of him. He reached for the collapsing short sword behind his back. Pulling the other hand up to his helmet to activate the comms embedded in the armor.

Shivers ran through his spine at the little grin plastered on Neo's face. From the supposedly vacant hallway another black clad intruder raised his rifle and fired two bursts over his commander.

The first shredded through the major's breast plate knocking him back down onto his chair, the second went directly into his head and face, killing him instantly.

* * *

Roman didn't even budge at the sound of gunfire. Hands on his pillow behind his head tapping his feet to one of his favorite songs on the clean white linens. All of his usual clothing articles were in a box out in the hall. He wore only a tight fitting black shirt and black pants. No shoes or socks to speak of.

He only flinched when the acrid stench of burning metal drifted over from his cell door as the charge placed there began its work, melting through the lock.

He smiled when he felt the shadow of Neo fall on his face, picturing her ever present smirk as she waited for him to move.

"About damn time woman. Where have you been?" He questioned her finally opening his eyes.

She quietly shrugged and pointed to the door. Roman shook his head, standing and rolling his shoulder back to loosen the muscles.

"Alright, alright… But first things first. My effects. Then we are going to pay a little visit to the good general."

* * *

"Marshal calm down, we need to organize. Keep calm."

Professor Port held out his hands as he attempted to reason with Szary. But the red clad huntsman had enough.

"Now you want to work together…"

"A show of force will only…"Port tried to continue.

Szary chopped his left hand down. "It's too late Peter. The only thing we can do now is prepare for the worst."

Ozpin stepped forward again and seized Szary right wrist. "I know how you feel but please listen."

But he staggered as Szary ripped his hand free. "No Oz, not this time. I will handle this. And I have half a mind to arrest you right now."

"And what purpose would that serve?"

"To remind you who is really in charge here." He laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. "So what will it be?"

* * *

**A/N I thought that this chapter was going to be longer until I looked back over what I had read and realize it was already at four thousand words. And anything else I have planned would just take too long to tack on and just feel a little... Overextended**

**And looking at the three or four college essay's I have put off until now expect the next chapter later next month.**

**But I think I am satisfied with how this turned out mostly. Any way I also had this little tangent written down a bit ago. so it would be nice if you suffer through my rant for a little bit but feel free to skip if you wish.**

**alrighty then… Gonna get my note on today. Yeah like I said I'm just making this up as I go. Finally getting over my little writer's block. And I guess what they say is true. You are your own worst critique but it also appears that I am my only critique, go figure… And fuck I've never censored anyone with an honest thing to say.**

**So, one plot element here on my fic has always felt a little half-baked to me. Not hard to guess which one. **

**Little background of having the marshal here. It just didn't seem to me like a headmaster of a school could have so much more responsibility outside of their institution.**

**Recently revealed information in the world of remnant has changed a few things. And other things foreshadowed has caused no small amount of speculation. And just Meh… Not going back now.**

**Well I'd call this chapter at least the dominoes are tipping a little bit more, I'd describe what I have planned next as the actual freefall.**

**And just to quit while I'm ahead. OC submitting is closed. Officially, finito, doneski, no mas. Probably… It's been a good few months alright, time enough to those interested.**

**Big thanks to all the guys who chipped in, You know who you are. The rest of you will see soon enough.**

**Poll on my profile is closed. Just a thought I had during one of my little pondering sessions. I've made my decision**

**And and, (to many fucking ands) Special thanks to Nemris who has been a pal with his regular reviews. And for one other thing. It would mean a lot if you could go to his profile or the RWBY/Warhammer crossover section here and take a look at his first story Chaos is the prize,**

**You took a chance here with me a first time writer. I think a few of you would be interested in what he is writing, tell him who sent you. (Many thanks mate.)**

**Oh yeah, Maybe also if you felt that I could have taken this concept Primarch in RWBY in another direction. Go see what's up with The Eleventh Champion by Magisking. Same deal in location, No I'm not bitter, the internet is a big place, and I've got nothing to loose by saying he might deserve a second look.**

** it was a surprise he had the same idea but whateves, give him a chance. I'm sure you'd all be surprised by what Mag has in store. I'm sure he's still lurking around here somewhere.**

**So any way… Holy shit this has taken a while. The whole year and plus ride up to here… personal ups and downs, couple of people leaving without anything said. Can't decide if they're dicks or not… Long story long time. **

**uuuuuuhhhhhhhh… Yeah ignore me, Pretty sure I've just attracted a bunch of other internet introverts right here. Ramble ramble ramble.**

**Thank you all again, and onwards we go.**


	48. And Devour the World

_"__It always begins with a thought."_

**"****An exertion of will."**

_"__In both the physical plane and the realm of the dark gods."_

**"****The denizens of each cast out a thought, and it is made real."**

_"__What can they become?"_

**"****How can we break free?"**

_"__This is our dream."_

**"****This is their nightmare."**

_"__Their mortal fear makes them weak and desperate."_

**"****But even in their struggle to resist our will, the soul bearers honor the architect of fate."**

_"__To escape their doom, to bite against incredible strife and entropy to overcome. This is a way of the ever changing one."_

**"****And we would share this path with the whole of the materium."**

_"__But _He_ sensed our plans,"_

**"****The anathema always does."**

_"__At the birth of the fourth god, as the galaxy burned he led his few favored friends to this world."_

**"****The hounded and misunderstood. Inverse psykers who manifested the power of their little souls in the physical realm."**

_"__But we were waiting."_

**"****We are always waiting where the veil runs thin."**

_"__He calmed the storm and left his guardians to assure we would never run loose upon this world, and step to farther reaches beyond its curious soil."_

**"****But his guardians were only human."**

_"__And we whispered to their heartssss."_

**"****One answered."**

_"__One made promise."_

**"****The rest wrought vengeance."**

_"__He made gifts, bodies for the neverborn. To walk in reality."_

**"****The anathema returned."**

_"__Slaughtered our chosen champion."_

**"****And returned to the stars, to prepare his ancient home."**

_"__But our creations remained."_

**"****The mortals grew afraid. We fed on their fear."**

_"__Their fear of losing who they were."_

**"****Their fear of our lurking in the shadows."**

_"__We stalked the darkness, fangs ever waiting."_

**"****They found the Dust."**

_"__It spoke to their souls."_

**"****Cursed elements."**

_"__Materium manifested, poison bane of the warp born."_

**"****And they returned with weapons of lighting and fire."**

_"__But they were only human."_

**"****And fail they did."**

_"__Our little game continued."_

**"****Down the long road of time."**

_"__But we were blessed by our master with a gift. So we thought."_

**"****When His little son fell to our world."**

_"__But he would not listen, to quick, too late for us. Not enough time…"_

**"****And we realized the truth."**

_"__Even if he did not."_

** "****The primarch was here to bring an end to our grand design."**

_"__This nature will betray him. Ender of schemes, destroyer of hope."_

**"****Rot and ruin will spread from his hands. By the mark of decay he doesn't know he bears."**

_"__A fitting fate."_

**"****But not our goal."**

_"__This we could not allow as the Emperor returns."_

**"****Again we needed not lift a finger."**

_"__As the Human's plotted against themselves."_

**"****Some dare resist."**

_"__We rejoice in their struggle. Honor their defiance."_

**"****As we grew strong again in their chaos."**

_"__Seized what we desired."_

**"****Claimed what we needed from their mortal grasp."**

_"__As we were not completely ready for one final endeavor."_

**"****To seize our fate."**

_"__Begin the hunt… And devour, the world."_

* * *

Far above Vale, the gamble to free Torchwick had yet to take any unexpected turns. So the city below remained comfortably oblivious.

The air was still, and Vale went about its day. Unaware of the momentous turn of events taking place inside of the police station, with the marshal and headmaster of Beacon.

_Or the forces boiling with final preparations behind the veil._

* * *

_"__Don't make this harder than it has to be Oz…"_

"Marshal, you must realize what could happen."

"Save it…"

"Sir,"

"Are you going to tell me what I have to do? Really Professor I think now is the time to realize what _you have_ done."

_Anger_

Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port shifted uncomfortably at the brewing tension. Ozpin once again tried to calm Szary down

"We need to stand united."

"You want me to cut you slack for all the things you've done in the past?" The marshal retorted.

"No, I want you to understand…"

"I understand plenty, you made sure of that when I shadowed you at Beacon." He crossed his arms, "And I can't reconcile the man I knew with you right now."

_Envy_

"Now." Szary made to move between the three teachers. "If you'll excuse me I have to go deal with this cluster fuck…"

_Twisting Pride._

* * *

"So you didn't actually go to any academy in Atlas."

Kad shook his head, "No Ali, we moved around a lot."

"Still," his partner thought for a moment. "You weren't the dullest tac in class this year."

Mercury laughed listening in on the conversation, "Sharp enough not to want to hang around us anymore."

"Don't make it sound like it was a smart move." Kad told him. "A better choice."

Alicia frowned for a moment, "Do you regret coming to Beacon?"

"No, we went our separate ways and that was that."

"Still, why did you leave?" Alicia was growing ever more curious at these revelations about her leader. Brought up with the sudden presence of his past friends in a not so hostile environment like a tournament duel.

"Things just worked out like that," Kad said. "And come on… It's Beacon. Nothing else comes close."

Kad would have preferred just to keep walking through town, talking with his friends the rest of the day. Now he figured that maybe he should have let Co'Balt keep blindly leading them down a few more wrong streets just to pass the time, which he could still sense flowing by in painstaking slowness.

Emerald was noticing this to, but getting rather more irritated "Aren't we getting close yet?"

"Oh don't question Kad's sense of direction…" Co'Balt told her.

The giant just shook his head. "Yee of little faith."

She just groaned and rolled her eyes. Not even following the fingers he brought up to point out their destination down the road. Emerald had a different wish concerning how the day would progress. Quickly so that she could get back to her dorm and her misery as soon as possible.

The screaming roar of multiple jet turbines far over their heads suddenly drew the attention of those among the five of them with more sensitive hearing skyward. As half a dozen Atlas jets began to climb up higher into the air.

Straight towards the main command ship with a thick black column of smoke spewing out of its underbelly.

* * *

**Strength.**

News spread slowly through the city at first.

People shared looks on the streets and too the skies. Memories of the recent incidents returned to their minds.

But the momentum built, radios crackled to life with half heard reports. Theories whispered in silence and dread blossomed into shouting and panic. Hundreds of people on the streets blindly stopped in their tracks and sought out the nearest route back home to their families.

No one was looking to the sky for their saviors. They knew the Atlesians were under attack and could do nothing to help them.

It didn't matter how small in reality the strike on the airship was. No civilian had these facts. Not even the commanders on the other airships desperately trying to hail their commanders for some form of direction.

**Opportunity**

_And the dread forces lurking in every shadow felt this wave of emotion. Growing, and growing, and growing._

_Feeding them power._

_Drawing them closer to the surface._

* * *

Mercury was the first to voice what they were all thinking,

"Damn…"

Kad looked down to the two of them, silently raising a suspicious eyebrow. Emerald slightly shook her head, she didn't know what was happening. And he could see Mercury trying to put the pieces together in his head, more curious then cautious.

Alicia and Co'Balt were looking up to the back of his brown head of hair. Kad waved his left hand back at them, _hold on a minute_. The unspoken request.

"Well this day just keeps getting better…" Alicia said.

Kad wasn't listening to them, something else had his attention.

It wasn't just his quicker pulse at events starting to spiral out of control, just the air as a force sent shivers up his back that he couldn't explain.

But almost unwillingly his eyes were drawn to the building before him across the street. It felt as if he wasn't in control of here his eyes looked.

Down, not up at what was going on with the airships

The station was relatively large. Almost a whole city block for just the one building. Grey painted bricks layered up into almost a miniature fortress. Curving windows and wide white washed steps leading up to the front double doors.

He swept his eyes along the front, looking for the danger he sensed. Kad blinked only once and all hell broke loose.

_Time seemed to slow_

He watched every single window on the station shatter in an instant. Cracks spread kept to their frames as glass ruptured and fell from the old fixtures. Dirt and dust separated from the brickwork when the waves of kinetic energy passed through, from the foundation up to the roof.

Fire licked out from the lower basement windows at ground level. Kad watched the whole building seemingly start to rise up. He shut his eyes, both arms flying up on reflex to shield his eyes.

He didn't see what happened to the others. A harsh blast of tortured sound hits his ears and stunned the giant's sensitive hearing.

* * *

Blake's ears were ringing harder than they had ever in her entire life.

She barely even felt the hard concrete roll beneath her shoulder as the three of them fell to the ground from Raven's portal.

The Faunus squinted through the haze watching Raven climb to her feet, and Yang come up onto her hands and knees shaking her head and long blonde hair.

Raven looked up and down the street trying to position herself, "We need to leave, now!"

But she froze leaning down to try and shake some sense into Yang.

Even Blake, flat on her back with her hands over her ears heard the sudden silence. Like the city was suddenly holding its breath. In the wake of the muffled _boom_, that came from the wall.

And another, and another. And then she lost count at the crescendo of noise, swiftly drowned out by the sound of several hundred tons of rock shattering and spliting into ever smaller pieces against itself.

Now where the Atlas bombs had been buried deep, where once Vale's everlasting barrier had stood, a portion of The Wall the size of a city block had just been demolished. And the kingdom had been opened to the wild forests beyond The Wall and all the horrors it was meant to keep out…

* * *

His pause didn't last for more than a moment. Waves of dust carried on the pulse of power that had just destroyed the building pushed Kad back half a step as it slammed into his broad chest.

Alicia, Emerald, Co'Balt and Mercury were all sent down to the asphalt, deafened by the blast and the sudden aura drain the all took from the hit.

When Kad opened his eyes and lowered his arms a different type of shock had him locked in place.

The station looked as if something had burst up through its innards with the force of a hurricane and torn the guts out of the VPD headquarters. Almost nothing of the roof remained, shapeless piles of broken masonry piled up around the ragged walls pockmarked where all the windows used to be.

Ragged coughs came from his team and old friends climbing up and trying to grasp what had just happened. Kad thought quickly,

"Everyone, get going now…"

"Dude, you gotta…" Co'Balt tried to object

"I know I'll be careful. You guys need to leave, stay safe," He looked down at Emerald directly, "Get some answers."

Emerald nodded quickly before she and Mercury took off back the way they came. Co'Balt was nearly fuming at the giant, Alicia stepped forward and tried to tug on the edge of Kad's leather jacket.

"What are you doing? We've got to stick together."

"No," Kad shook his head, "I'll take a look, you guys go get help. If you can't find any quick, get to the stadium and wait for me there."

"But…"

_"__Now." _Kad said, outing all the iron he could in his command, and Alicia finally nodded however reluctantly, stepping back next to Co'Balt. But the two of them lingered for a moment watching their leader walk into the new ruin.

* * *

He tried to ignore the few sirens on the wind. With the Atlas ship burning overhead Kad didn't think anything would be coming from the northerners. And he had to focus. Listening to the sounds around him, searching for anyone trapped in the rubble.

_Subconsciously looking for enemies in the shadows._

Now where the center of the building used to be there was only slopes of crushed powdered rock and steel beams jutting out from the ground where the few support pillars of the basement used to hold up the rest of the building. A few sections of higher floors remained defiant against physics and remained upright while everything else had fallen into the gray piles.

Kad stopped on the rim of this pit to gather his bearings. Several little fires burned around him, their little tendrils of flame flickering in the growing wind. Sharp rocky clinks behind him suddenly drew his hand up to Ignis.

"WHOA!" Co'Balt held up his empty hands signaling it was only him. The bull Faunus and Alicia at least. Several steps behind the giant.

"I told you to leave…" Kad said scowling.

"And we ignored you." Alicia replied, "Now that we have that sorted out…"

She would have asked what their next move was, where to start digging. What would be the most likely places to look for survivors. If it was even worth it.

If she wasn't silenced by the sudden deafening _crack_ of something giving way beneath their feet.

Kad snapped back to the pit in the center.

The now _sinking_ pit.

He shifted, hand still on the black hilt of Ignis watching in disbelief as the fires around them swirled to the middle of this growing hole, and began to spiral faster and faster downwards. Alica and Co'Balt began stepping backwards in fear. Kad was too shocked to react and move. He could only look, down into the shapeless void at the center of the whirlwind of fire.

_Something was coming…_

The spinning blaze began to change. The orange light spun faster and faster turning just into a blur of color. Tones shifted, deeper reds and exotic shades of unnatural clouds of fire gathered round the edge.

Once more the pit sunk inward and then, a shadow belched from the depths of a realm worse than hell itself took to the air.

Kad barely caught a glimpse of the thing. Flames shot up and out of the rift and straight towards him.

His eyes bulged, turning and throwing himself backwards on instinct. His teammates seemed to be moving in slow motion. As the giant swung his arms out as he crouched down and pulled the two of them close.

The flame swept over his back, draining his aura which glowed strong and defiant. It only lasted for a moment. Kad stood, turned and drew his red Dust sword in one fluid motion looking to the sky.

Slowly the shadow took shape hovering above him. He could only guess at its size, about half more his considerable height he'd wager.

Limbs slowly stretched out, dripping shadows and taking form. Slender but powerful arms and legs reached out and stretched. Two giant feathered black wings opened, but didn't flap to hold it aloft. Nails and talons sprouted on its extremities as more shadows gathered into the shape of a staff draped with black cords for grip with a barbed circle head on top, gripped tight in its right hand.

Armored plates grew forth on top of its oily black skin and loose skin straps dangled from its stomach. More armor and feathers grew out, solidifying its body. A ruffled mane of feathers appeared on its shoulders spreading up the long, thick neck to its head.

When its bone mask began to take shape was when Kad saw what it was. And memories of a dreadful dream in the night not long ago began to resurface. The narrow nevermore head shook and twisted. Its two flaming eyes snapped open and gazed down on the little primarch before it threw back its head letting loose a daemon scream.

**"****FREE!"**

Kad shook himself out of his shock, he looked back to Alicia and Co'Balt who were shifting back clutching their weapons.

He pointed back the way they had come with his free left hand over his right shoulder and shouted, "I told you, go!"

His teammates looked at him and then the beast screaming wordlessly to the sky, Co'Balt blinked and gripped his axe. "Kad…"

_"__Run!"_

* * *

He didn't have time to look and see if they would actually listen this time, quick running boot steps told him they were but he couldn't think about either of them now. Kad shifted both hands to the hilt of his sword looking up.

The rift below him heaved once more, Kad blinked once as another beast differing in only subtle details which he did not care to note from the first came flying up at him.

_Time seemed to slow,_

This one was smaller, about his height, and it did not carry a staff. Instead its black hands clutched twin curved scimitars, shimmering with an unholy miasma. Stabbing straight for his chest.

Faster than any normal eyes could track Kad began shifting too his right. Latching his left hand closer to Ignis's point.

Dust infused steel met the warp born blades. Kad pushed and shifted sending the smaller Grimm hurtling into a large ruined wall.

He couldn't spare it another glance, the flying beast hissed in rage pointing its cursed staff. Two fireballs shot from the medallion.

Kad swung back one handed shouting, the red tip caught and dissipated. He shut his eyes and raised his left hand up in reflex.

Waves of heat washed over his body but the attack never struck. Light glinted from his palm and semblance.

The Grimm hissed again and dropped heavily down to the ground. Rock and debris shifted behind him. The other one was getting up…

The first took slow steps forward, and Kad shifted to his left backing up, to bring the smaller into his vision again.

**"****All comes to plan child…"**

_"__As well as your end huntsman…"_

"You want me…" Kad asked, gripping Ignis tight in both hands, raising the fanged cross guard up to his eye level by his right shoulder.

Fire shimmered and ran up his blade, defiant and bright. _"Come and get me!"_


	49. Breaking the Veil

_"__It tends to amuse my brothers to think of me as less than them. While it may be that I am not the sharpest knife in this box. They should never forget…"_

"I am still a knife…"

\- **Gladius Imperialis. A view of our Great Crusade. **

**Unpublished.**

* * *

Ozpin woke to the sound of thunder.

At least that was his first thought, before the pain of all his shattered ribs choked his throat and mind.

He groaned and tried to push himself up. But the mess of rebar and concrete had him thoroughly stuck. He could barely see anything. And couldn't even move his lower body.

The headmaster coughed and tested his extremities, curling his toes and patting around his face looking for his glasses. More noise and a trickle of dust stopped his movements. For a moment he was sure his little refuge was about to come crashing down. But the concrete held.

Ozpin sucked in a few ragged breaths then called out, "Peter! Bartholomew!"

Another clap of violence and more shaking was his only answer. The old professor groaned and set himself to escaping. Slowly but surely he felt his legs pulling free of his would be tomb.

* * *

_Left_

Ignis met the Daemon's swords in a shower of sparks. Splitting the air with the sound of their clashing blades.

Kad ducked forward beneath the high swipe of the larger ones staff as he spun, freeing his sword and slashing at its armored legs. The beast flapped its wings and Kad's flaming sword passed within a finger length of its outstretched limb.

The smaller Grimm hissed and charged forward again. Kad raised his sword and tried to block the furious storm of blows hacking down at him. His free hand swept to the chain around his waist as he backed away fencing. Rocks crushed beneath his heels, but he couldn't spare any thought to where he was putting his boots.

Otherworldly fire gathered in ribbons around the big Grimm's staff. Kad swept Ignis up right in a circle, catching both scimitars which he pushed hard to the ground. He spun stepping forward.

The chain links around his belt rang together as he moved, slammed his left fist into the back of the small Grimm's head. And spun again lashing out with the steel.

The links wrapped around the staff where the circle joined the stave. And Kad pulled back with all his strength. His own fingers closed in a fist, pressing painfully together when the Daemon flapped its wings and set its strength against his.

Kad shouted and ripped backwards with all his might, but the Grimm was just as strong as he was. He could hear the creaks and groans of stress coming from the blackened chain. He was afraid it might snap until another noise drew his attention.

Bricks and shattered wood crunched when the smaller Grimm stood up again, Kad rushed forwards. The staff speared towards him fully intent on taking his head. Kad swept his sword up and pushed the sharpened circle to his right. Shifting to put himself out of the Grimm's reach.

Once again the beast screeched in hatred, and faster than any normal human could track it swung up and knifed a black wing straight into his chest.

All the air in his chest left, as the giant flew backwards. Another pile of concrete slabs crushed beneath his bulk when Kad landed. Absent his chain but still holding onto his sword.

A shadow passed over his eyes when Kad managed to open them again. The Grimm howled and jabbed the spear tipped end of its staff down straight at his heart. Kad twisted and the Grimm only pierced the concrete beneath the piles of rocks below him.

Ignis slashed upwards. The Grimm raised its left arm. The red blade rang off its bracer in a blinding shower of sparks. The beast hissed and flinched. Kad rolled to his left.

His boot lashed out and broke the monster's right leg at the knee. It screeched this time in pain and fell forward bracing itself as Kad rolled away.

The second Daemon was on him in an instant, slashing at the ground trying to catch him as he rolled. Blades hacking through rock and rebar without any effort.

Kad kept going until his back hit a wall of rubble. The beast howled in triumph and stabbed low. Kad reached back with his left hand and sank his fingers into the rough top of the wall. Pulling himself up and the scimitars sunk harmlessly into ruined brick.

The Grimm hissed. Kad dropped and rolled back onto the blades. Fire burnt against his aura but he ignored the pain.

He rolled onto his stomach, grabbed his knife left handed.

Rolled up again,

And stabbed the Grimm backhanded straight into its chest. His blade sank up to the hilt above its breast plate.

Kad looked at what should have been a fatal wound, and then up into the red eyes.

Its mouth curled in amusement. The split in an ear piercing scream as it heaved him upwards. His fists tightened around the hilts of his weapons. As his knife slid free, the Grimm flapped once and came level to him, Kad shifted and brought his sword parallel to his body.

The shimmering sabers came up and then cracked down.

The ground shook when Kad landed in a crouch, tucked and rolled away from the Grimm sweeping after him.

He saw the taloned feet of the bigger Daemon, seemingly unhurt standing directly in his path as Kad came up blocking with Ignis.

His blade flamed and sparked as he pushed against the Grimm. It leaned aside and pushed against his Dust fueled sword.

Kad braced and managed to keep the monster from toppling him over. The Grimm jumped and slid through the air. Turning and sweeping another wing at him. He ducked and spun thrusting at the smaller Daemon.

Scimitars crossed down and blocked the fiery sword. Kad pulled back and swung up and out from the trap of blades. Ignis thudded against the Grimm staff, he was aiming for its hand but he missed as it parted its white nailed claws.

Kad swung back and forth, shouting and trying to knock their weapons down and give himself and opening. Every stroke they blocked. Every thrust and cut met either air or armor too thick to pierce without any force. He pressed on the smaller, its brother's shadow fell on him. He looked for a weakness against the black staff, and he opened his back to the twin blades.

The smaller beast feinted forward, Kad raised his weapon to the right, only to have the black staff spin and crash into his chest. His feet once again left the ground as he spilled backwards. Dirt and dust billowed up from the ground where he hit. Momentum rolled him onto his right arm and sword for a millisecond with his back towards the Daemons.

And the smaller wasted no time in hopping forward and slashing its right sword up across Kad's back.

* * *

Qrow was running as fast as he could. Everything about this day was going to hell in a hand basket and the last place in the world he needed Ozpin, and the Marshal, to some extent, was buried beneath a couple metric tons of police station while the Atlas air-force was under attack.

His red cape and the grey edges of his shirt flew in the wind as he consulted his mental map and traced the light pillar of dust floating from his destination.

People everywhere were either shutting themselves inside their buildings or running as fat as they could, in the opposite direction he was headed. Arms pumping and the wind running through his grey hair he tried to put together a plan of action.

Which he desperately tried to adjust as he saw the massive shadows moving beyond the still standing walls of the station.

And the harsh scream of pain that preceded the screeching howls of what sounded like laughter.

* * *

The warp forged metal had cut right through his aura after his leather jacket and black shirt, and only skidded off of his shoulder bones because of their density genetically gifted to him and the angle of the sword strike. All of his back was fire as Kad shut his eyes tried to command his limbs to roll forward.

Hard points slammed into his spine when the Grimm kicked him forward. His knees plowed furrows in the rubble chips from Kad sliding forward. Banishing some of the pain to the back of his mind looking at the Grimm again.

The sword bearing beast hissed and swung down again. Kad swept Ignis up. The Dust burned and flared as the blades scraped together and Kad locked hilts with the scimitar on the right. He came to his feet dropped the knife and latched the vice grip of his left hand onto the oily black wrist.

Its razor beak whipped forward at his face. Kad wove his head sideways and took a scratch along his neck, instead of having an eyeball taken out.

The Grimm pecked again, Kad leant backwards, and when the Daemon did the same he rammed his forehead up into the Grimm's thick throat.

Ratchets of noise and the familiar sound of a gun chambering to fire drew his eyes leftward. Only a second of his considerable reaction time was taken up running the face of Qrow through his memories, and recognizing the huntsman CRDL had shadowed with village security.

Qrow ran through the shattered ruin, whatever had happened here, whatever these beasts were. He could clearly see they were Grimm.

And that the giant was quickly becoming outmatched in this fight.

The towering Grimm hissed and raised a black wing as shotgun rounds smacked against its thick feathered skin. It turned, momentarily forgetting about the primarch pushing against the glowing scimitars.

Spittle flew against Kad's face when the Daemon screamed again in hate. He felt its momentum shift just slightly, but that was enough.

Flames melted what little remained of the building corner that Qrow ran through as the bigger Grimm breathed deep and set an inferno after the little huntsman who dared intervene. It hissed and scanned again for its target amidst the blaze.

Kad pulled on the wrist and began to turn. Stomping down on the Daemon's ankle, throwing it down to the ground.

Shouting as his back back burned in agony, Kad seized the moment.

He swung Ignis up, behind his back. And then threw the great sword as hard as he could at the giant Grimm.

The red steel hissed spinning through the air. Now the Grimm howled in true pain at the sword point sticking through its stomach. Dust ate away at its physical essence, its claws steamed and burned when they touched Ignis's blade trying to remove the hated Dust.

Kad quickly crouched down and picked up his knife. The big Grimm turned, shaking and pointing its staff, summoning strength to erase him from this world.

He tried to focus his aura. Crouching and bracing for the bolts of warp flame about to consume him.

Steel and gears clicked together when Qrow sped back into the fight. His sword split and bent down, curving the blade and extending the longer pole buried within. He shouted and spun through the air, gripping his scythe.

* * *

_Time seemed to slow._

Qrow turned in the air.

His scythe came down.

And slashed straight through the Daemon's black arm.

Severing the hand clutching the tall scepter at the wrist.

Again the Grimm stood and howled in pain. Its weapon and hand fell to the ground and disintegrated in a cloud of black smoke.

Kad grinned in triumph, savoring the little revenge. The sound of more breaking bricks brought his focus back to the beast behind him.

He didn't give it even a moment to rise. Kad's massive left hand crushed whatever bone laid within the Grimm's wing as he held the creature down.

_Slash_

Down across its right eye, cutting into the orb, blinding the Grimm.

He crouched down a little and brutally rammed his knife into its lower unarmored stomach. He ripped the steel upwards around the iron plated edges.

More black smoke poured from the wounds. It tried to rise and raise its swords. Kad's boots pinned the right as he kept sawing through its body. A shadow crossed his eyes, as Qrow leapt once more, and swung his scythe point down into the Grimm's left shoulder.

The huntsman shifted and swayed, balancing himself on the Grimm's back. The tip of his scythe only sunk in deeper as the Daemon twisted and howled.

Kad gripped the wing even tighter, pulling the Grimm up to a nearly standing position. The swords on the ground shimmered and vanished as their wielders hands left the hilts. Qrow jumped free, but he held onto his weapon dangling off the ground as the blade bent and suddenly pulled free with a cloud of smoke.

Kad's knife swept free, his knee shot up into its stomach. The giant punched and beat his vengeance down on the Grimm's body snarling in wrath. Still clutching its ruined wing to hold it in place.

Qrow whistled quickly, to him this thing was clearly dying. But the one handed Grimm with the sword still burning in its stomach was getting up, and looking at them once more.

With one last mighty roar Kad raised his boot and kicked the Grimm backwards to die. And set his eyes on the other.

He rushed left, his chain was still lying discarded on the ground and he intended to have it back.

Qrow kept his distance from the Grimm, studying its form, spinning his scythe and waiting for an opening.

**"****You win nothing but time human. Ever your enemy…"**

Qrow stopped, seemingly frozen. He hadn't expected the thing to _talk._

His own eyes couldn't escape its piercing red glare. Its pained labored breathing slowed for a moment looking at this man. The Grimm cracked its mouth to speak again.

Only to be beaten down by Kad swinging his chain as hard as he could against its head.

He held both ends of his weapon tight in one hand. The loop fractured the Grimm's white mask. Kad was moving again before the first chips even feel past its collar bone.

Qrow snapped out of his haze with a shudder. Transforming his weapon and firing again as both he and Kad circled clockwise.

The Dust in the shotgun shells burned against its skin. Black steel smashed against its whole arm and legs as Kad moved.

The Grimm fell to its knees. Qrow kept firing, Kad slashed his knife across its throat as he passed in front.

The giant looked down for an instant, seeing the smoke pouring out around his sword in the Daemon's guts.

The two humans kept moving. Kad moved again to its back.

Took the hilt of Ignis firmly in hand.

Fire spread along the blade once more.

The blade turned, Kad gripped the left wing of the Grimm tight.

And cut the beast clean in two as he ripped his sword up and to the sky with a roar of triumph.

* * *

At once the body of the beast burst into a cloud of smoke. Puffs swept away on the growing wind. But the majority fell to the ground and swept back behind the veil.

Kad took a moment to start panting and rest. His posture drooped slightly as the toll of his battle registered. The painful cut on his back slowly coming back into his awareness.

Qrow slowly walked up to the giant waiting for him to catch his breath. Watching the ground and thinking of his friends below.

_"__YOU THINK YOURSELVES VICTORIOUS?" _

Both spun to look for the source for the source of the daemonic scream.

Out over where the first Grimm fell a wall of fire slowly burned upwards beneath a black shadow of smoke.

Highlighted by two streaks of red looking to the two men.

_"__You slay these vessels and only doom yourselves. This world will be ours!"_

Kad stood and pointed his sword "Good luck…"

_"__Arrogance… Delightful…" _

The fire crackled and slowly consumed the shadow and eyes.

Once again Kad felt a chill crawl down his spine. The wall of flame wasn't disappearing, defying all laws of nature and _bulging_ out towards them like a bubble.

And then the bubble burst.

Both Kad and Qrow raised their arms in reflex, but the fire never reached them. It just settled back and began to die down.

Slowly revealing the dozen alpha Beowolves that stood flexing their limbs and baring their teeth amidst the flickering warp fire. Shortly before they all threw back their heads and howled.

* * *

"Yang! Get down from there!"

"One minute," The blonde called back to Raven.

Yang couldn't believe it. The Wall had stood for centuries and now… Now it was gone. Just like that. And the red trees in forest of Forever Fall stood waiting.

She slowly set her hands and feet wherever she could on the massive pile of shattered rocks and boulders.

Surefooted Blake easily kept pace with her partner climbing up. Also ignoring the cries of Raven back behind them. Both girls came to the peak of the little ridge and stood to look at the forest.

Raven called again trying to get their attention. "We have to go! Come on!"

Again, the two of them ignored her.

"Why would anyone do this?" Blake asked quietly, still in minor shock.

"Don't ask me…" Yang answered, busy studying the clouds on the horizon.

But as she squinted and raised her right hand to shield her eyes from the sun she came to a realization.

_Those weren't clouds…_

It was indistinct, but she was slowly focusing on details.

All the flapping wings,

The white specks of the masks on their heads.

She tried to count…_ Hundreds_… Yang corrected her own estimate, _No._

_Thousands_ of every shape, size and species of flying Grimm were cutting through the air above the trees. All soaring through the sky.

Coming directly at them.

At the hole in The Wall.

_At Vale itself._

Blake's ears twitched slightly. She heard noise.

The wind in the leaves, the crack of rocks and the groan of trees far away.

And the howls.

Slowly at first, but rising. Hungry and wrathful. Building up to a wall of noise that drowned out everything else she could hear. Yang heard it, Raven heard it. The echoes of noise slowly washed over the entire city. Carrying one message.

The Grimm were coming.

Both girls scanned the trees. Deep in the darkness they could see the reflection of uncountable points of crimson staring at them.

Them and the breach.

They each shared a look. Ember Celica cracked and expanded, rising with Yang's fists. Blake swept Gambol Shroud off her back and separated the blades, which she held cross out in front of her.

* * *

The last wolf tried to rise on legs that were no longer attached to its body along with its lower half. It snarled and snapped until Kad stabbed his sword down through its brain, out its mouth and into the concrete beneath it. Permanently silencing the beast.

He tugged the sword free, wincing at the screech that came with it.

Qrow stood close by, with a flourish he collapsed his scythe into a sword once more, and then down again to holster it behind him. Their eyes met and each stared at the other in silence for a moment.

"Thanks for that." Kad said. Instinctively reaching to sheath his sword until a lance of pain made him wince and stop. And he remembered that his harness was gone anyway, taken by the same blow that had given him the cut.

The huntsman looked around, "What in ten thousand hells happened here? And what were those things?"

Kad tried to shrug, "I don't know." He leant his sword up against his right arm and began winding his chain back around his waist. "On both questions."

That was when the noise of the Grimm beyond the city washed over the two of them.

Qrow looked off in the direction of the breach. Kad's more sensitive hearing heard other notes.

Already coming from inside the walls.

"Alright kid…" Qrow said, holding up a hand to point to at the giant. "Well talk about this later."

He turned his hand to the distant wall. "But that's trouble. I've got some friends probably trapped here."

Kad nodded and looked down. _He didn't expect to get out of whatever their meeting was supposed to be like this._

Qrow continued, "Get to the stadium. That might end up being the safest place in the city for a while."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna start digging. Go…"

"What about?..."

The older huntsman knew what he would ask, "I'll take my chances… I'll be fine… And we will have words later…"

Kad nodded in understanding. He spared the late morning sky one look and then set off as fast as he could south.

* * *

_"__Kad!"_

Surprised, the giant skidded to a halt in the middle of the street and looked around for the feminine voice that had just called his name.

He looked out through the old buildings and empty alleyways lined with dumpsters. Spinning until he found a familiar face in a nearby doorway.

Brown vest, and black pants, dark hair and almost glowing eyes.

Cinder…

His mentor was standing with her back against a brick wall in an empty blacktopped parking lot behind a short wrought iron fence. Kad could see two other familiar figures behind them. Mercury and Emerald.

A few long strides later he was crouched close to the three of them. Cinder noticed his obvious discomfort.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

Kad sucked in a breath and nodded, "My back."

Cinder walked behind him and began to examine the deep gash on his shoulders. Emerald spoke quickly.

"I thought you said you were going to be careful?"

Mercury took it as a joke, "A little building too much for the mighty champion?"

"This wasn't the fucking building." Kad said.

Cinder shifted to try and see his face, "What then?"

"Grimm… Here, in the city."

His two fellow students shared a quick look that Kad didn't catch as he turned to look at Cinder.

"We have a big problem…"

"No… Brace yourself."

Kad frowned until he saw the fireball shimmer to life in Cinder's hand. He turned aside clenched his fist and bit down a little.

The fire passing over his wound was so hot it didn't even burn. His nose twitched from the smell of his own burning flesh however as his skin was cauterized.

After a few moments of stoic silence Cinder patted his arm and moved up on his left to speak.

"Grimm you said?"

"Yes," He replied, "I.."

Cinder wasn't listening, only muttering to herself. "Dammit,"

Kad pondered that little curse watching her look down and stroke her chin in thought.

She looked up after a moment, "But we can use this…"

"Excuse me?" Kad asked.

"I know what happened Kad," Cinder answered, "I don't know why it happened but I know it did. And this just adds fuel to the fire."

Emerald decided to give Kad a more thorough picture. "Neo is trying to break out Torchwick now."

She pointed to the sky and Kad followed her finger to the burning airship, which had totally fallen from his mind. Cinder knew what he was about to ask.

"And no. I didn't order this…"

The giant's heart beat in panic as he started to fully grasp the situation, "Cinder, the Grimm are here."

"They may be at The Wall…"

He cut her off, "No, _in the city_."

"How many?"

"I'm not sure… Maybe…"

"It doesn't matter."

That raised his eyebrows, "_It doesn't matter?_ What…"

Cinder raised a hand to stop him. And years of obedience made him stop immediately.

"A few strays from the breach perhaps, finally out of their holes after a few months…" She spent a quiet moment thinking, "Yes…yes…"

Their mentor turned back so she could look at all three of them at once. "I told you what this all comes down to… Nothing our, allies, do truly matters. Just our timetable has been adjusted." She pulled out her scroll and began typing out a complex string of commands. "The final phase starts now."

Kad suddenly shot up to his full height, "Cinder this is getting to out of hand. It wasn't just some stray creeps from the sewers. These Grimm were something else entirely."

"What were they then?"

He blinked and stuttered for a moment trying to find the words to describe the almost indescribable. Cinder noted his hesitation and spoke.

"Are they dead?"

"…Yes." Kad admitted,

So she nodded. "The CCT is going down, and the androids will start their part. The Grimm can't get past The Wall. We will be…"

This time Kad tried to stop her, "But _listen!_ This is getting out of hand. Too much chaos and you can't even control…"

"No, chaos is what I wanted…" Cinder said, "We can use this. Kad get to the stadium and rally the contenders. You know your part… Trust me, the end is close… Oh and if you see either Roman or Neo, kill them."

* * *

**/\**

**\/**

**A/N **

**So... about... four things.**

**No one has the whole picture here right now. And things might change when Cinder learns what is really going on.**

**And also, no one on Remnant will know how to deal with Daemons properly so they might think they are safer then they are.**

**Kad might be loyal to a fault in this part. But he doesn't know what is really going on either.**

**Make this about five things now.**

**I can say I'll write a fight scene, but anything I can think of and actually transcribe probably won't hold a candle to any fight your imagination can come up with. As true with most things of the mind**

**And some times I just don't know really how many people think some things were done well, I'd really like to know. I can only, or maybe always improve**

**A comment or review right about now would go a long way to speeding up the next chapter. Although speeding up is a relative idea. And if not, well I've got eleven books of the Horus Heresy to occupy me for a while.**

**Last ofly, Yeah I don't blame Mag for taking a little break to wrap his head around what RT just dropped on every body in episode 6. Expecting them to survive for a month without more RWBY. **

**Like I said Vol 3 isn't really cannon in this little insignificant corner of the interwebs, but if my points are acceptable I would like to know.**

**So, do as you will and what not as usual. Be back sometime in the future on the usual timetable. At least I can promise that.**

**See ya.**


	50. Bloodying the sky

**A/N well this must be some kind of new record for me, getting another chapter out so fast. Would have liked to have had this out yesterday but reasons.**

**Well just sorry in advance for those expecting some other things but I feel this chapter was necessary, and we will return to our little Primarch next chapter.**

**But stay tuned anyway, you might be surprised. (_Blood for the Blood God! Oh wait, wrong god. Phhpt... I kid, I kid but that's normally what I whisper to psych myself up to post nowadays_)**

**Anyway, thanks for a great year and I'll see yall' in the next one**

* * *

Seven of the largest airships ever built on Remnant were slowly drifting towards the pride of the Atlesian military still burning over the city. Thick smoke from the spreading flame poured out of the hangar, making it nigh impossible for any meaning full reinforcements to make their way over.

But the other commanders were still frozen in indecision, communications were silent leaving the wider world unaware of what was happening onboard.

* * *

"Weiss, I need you to listen to me." Mr. Schnee tried to say

However his eldest daughter however was in no such mood to do so. She angrily stamped down her foot and finally let loose with her emotions.

"No, you listen! You talk about honor and then go to run away? We need to be here." She argued,

"It will only be for a few weeks Weiss," He countered,

"And then what? We just pretend that nothing happened? How-"

She never got to finish her thought, red alarm lights flared all over the bridge accompanied by a loud blaring siren which drowned out the new shouting voices of the bridge crew attempting to figure out what was going on.

General Ironwood turned and shouted out to his bridge, "Report!"

Hands flew across holographic stations. But only silence answered the general who quickly stepped to the closest console and the man behind it frantically tapping through commands.

Ironwood leaned close "I said report airman…"

The poor trooper wiped away some sweat running down his cheeks with the red sleeve of his suit. "I'm trying sir… But… it…it…"

"Pull yourself together son." Ironwood said, grasping the soldier's left arm.

He swallowed and nodded, "I can't… It's like someone rewrote all the controls for… Like everything. I try to do one thing the buttons go all wrong. I try to dig deeper but it seems all the passwords and reset keys, and a bunch of code routes have been scrambled as well."

"That alarm?"

"Fire I'm assuming, separate useless benign automated system."

On the other side of the room, all thoughts of the near future were put aside for Weiss's father. He moved past his girls, gently laying a hand on their shoulders as he moved across to the general.

Ironwood heard his footsteps approaching. Mentally groaning at the coming verbal exchange. He needed the three of them off his ship. Before Schnee could say a word the general rounded on him,

"Sir, my major will escort you to the V.I.P hangar and you will disembark immediately."

The older business man's eyebrows went up slightly, "Without even knowing what is happening? Isn't this the safest place on the ship right now?"

"You will be even safer off my ship. And out of the way…"

* * *

Both Ruby and Penny had quickly realized that neither of them were going to fit through any of the vents scattered around the lab. Now they merely stood by the still closed door, giving the doctor sometime to work on the computer before they resorted to more drastic solutions. Watching the red lights flash silently across their little room.

"Eureka!" Geppetto suddenly exclaimed clapping once then rubbing his palms together in excitement.

"Father?" Penny asked.

"I managed to access some security circuits." He told them.

"Can you get the door?" Ruby asked.

The old man tapped a few holographic buttons. But the door remained adamantly shut.

"Worth a shot." He muttered.

Penny went back to the door while Ruby leaned close and studied the terminal.

"What else can you do?" She asked.

The doctor stroked his chin for a moment before resuming his search. "Well let's see… Comms… No, lights whoop dee do. Cameras… Not very…"

Ruby jumped a little bit and cut him off, "Wait! Go back."

"To what?"

"Cameras. Maybe no one is answering because there is no one there?"

He thought for a moment and then decided that there was nothing to lose from humoring the girl. Geppetto struck a few more sequences and brought up a feed from the command bridge.

* * *

Realizing that their traditional channels of communication were getting them nowhere one of the airships in the fleet began drifting closer and reverting to a more tried and true method of messaging.

Powerful strobe lights began flicking on and off rapidly in an old Atlesian code. The airship moved almost in front of its sister ship. Still several hundred meters off and at a higher altitude. Blinking its request for status directly into the bridge.

"General…" Winter called over, pointing up to the other ship to inform him.

He looked up and frowned then turned back to the airman he was standing by.

"Can you?..." Ironwood started to ask,

Before he was violently interrupted.

Down the cavernous bridge the thick steel doors leading to the rest of the vessel suddenly exploded outward in a burst of red flames and flying molten shrapnel.

* * *

Both Ruby and the Doctor flinched back at the burst of static and the explosive crack that shot through the little speakers.

"Uh-oh…" Ruby said quietly. Fear and concern threatening to choke her throat.

Penny figured that something mechanical was placed on the other side. Keeping the three of them trapped in the lab. She ran her palm along the center seam trying to find a point of purchase for her finger tips. But out of the corner of her eyes she saw the sharp outline of an airship coming up. She tried to read the strobe lights flashing frantically but Penny had never taken the time to learn any of the military's signal codes.

Reading those however no longer became important when she saw the flash of movement far away on The Wall. It took her a moment to realize what she was seeing.

* * *

Weiss flinched and ducked, raising an arm to shield herself. Red hot metal fragments flew through the air. She heard the hiss of split air as several flew by close enough to touch.

Others in the room were not as lucky. Several crew-members fell to the ground, clutching soon to be bruises in pain. Drained by the tax on their strength their auras just took to save their lives.

Ironwood was one of the more unfortunate. A rather large piece of metal flew and glanced off the side of his head with a red spray of bloody mist. He fell down to the deck unconscious.

A dozen dark clad figures poured out from the smoking door, raised their rifles and opened fire.

Other Atlesians drew their pistols and took what cover they could and retaliated. Auras on both sides dwindled rapidly from the exchange of bullets and energy bolts.

Weiss pulled Winter close on her right, drew Myrtenaster and raised a glyph to shield them both. Sparks flew from the opposite side of the black swirling barrier. One intruder shifted his aim. Away from the soldiers and the impenetrable glyph. Over to the Schnee patriarch standing outraged, out in the open.

The bulky carbine barked three times. Three bullets shredded through the businessman's collarbone and shoulder over his heart. Schnee gave one short cry of pain and fell backwards clutching the wound.

Both sisters looked over in shock, but then back to the door. Drawn by the malicious laugh that had just flown through from the hallway.

* * *

"Ruby look at that."

Penny pointed out the window, her friend in red couldn't make out what she was pointing at from the desk. But once she got over to the window and focused she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

One airship had broken off from the pack and was flying over to the breach in The Wall. Doctor Geppetto looked up as well.

"Girls?" He asked,

"Someone just blew up the cliffs out there." Ruby told him.

She turned over to her android friend. Penny nodded in unspoken understanding.

They had to get out.

* * *

Weiss narrowed her eyes and focused on two silhouettes in smoke waltzing out onto the bridge. One short and feminine with a large blob of hair on her head. Holding an indistinct length of something casually back on her right shoulder.

On the other taller, most likely a man. His features soon became shockingly clear as Roman Torchwick stepped into the light.

He tipped his hat to the heiresses. Grinning like a schoolyard bully. Confident and thoroughly amused at the carnage around him. All the violence and fighting stopped for a moment waiting to see what would transpire.

"Ice queen…" Roman said with a deceptively friendly tone.

Weiss bared her teeth, bringing her rapier up with a flurry of clicks as the Dust cylinder spun. Winter drew her unfamiliar sword and tried to mimic her sister's form with almost shaking hands.

Roman laughed once again, "Well it's good to see you brats. But you are on my ship…"

"It's not yours." Winter told him, trying to be defiant.

"Fine details girl. And irrelevant now."

He looked back to his troops standing idly, "Well don't just stand there… Kill them all!"

A dozen hands reached down and drew a dozen short swords in one almost fluid motion. Neo smiled carnivorously and opened her parasol to lean back on her shoulder with a flourish.

"_No!"_

Both Schnee girls looked down to their father. He managed to pull himself into a sitting position, hand on his ruined shoulder with sweat pouring down his face. Obviously in a great deal of pain.

"You won't touch my girls!" He snarled through clenched teeth, "Not while I'm alive…"

Roman chuckled and tried to think of a snarky remark. But the Schnee patriarch stretched out his right hand.

White light curled around his fingers and a glyph shimmered to light hovering above his palm.

Out in front of him two other giant glyphs burst open on the polished metal floor. All those with their auras unlocked felt the buildup of power heavy in the air.

The glyphs spun and twisted. Misty clouds of something supernatural curled from their centers. On each glyph claws summoned a nonexistent space stretched up and down gouging into the floor. Broad shoulder and many spiked limbs slowly stood to their impressive height.

Two white glowing Ursa stood roaring together at the criminal group.

Weiss looked back to her father, the old man fell backwards again. Exhausted from his semblance use.

Then his summons charged.

* * *

A brilliant beam of emerald energy burst out of the side of the Atlas and flew harmlessly out into the sky. The edges of this new perfectly circle portal glowed almost white hot.

Ruby carefully stepped over the molten metal bits and looked out over the city.

"Nice work Penny!" She called back.

Penny stepped out cautiously as well. Then she noticed one thing.

"Where are the airships going?"

They could see three ships moved into a diamond formation heading north to Forever Fall and the breach. Three more took up a similar flight pattern but more spread out behind them, while the vessel hovering over the flagship continued to try and get a response.

New reports were coming in from the monitoring stations out in the forest and villages relatively close to the city. Many transmissions ended in sudden bursts of static. But the message was clear.

As was the massive wall of blips covering their long range radar screens on the airships.

"Ohhh man, we've got to go!" Ruby said.

Penny looked back to her father, busy stuffing data drives into his pockets and rounding up scattered folders.

"Father?" She called out.

"One moment child," He said returning to his work station to hammer out a few more commands on the system.

"We need to leave." Penny told him, not thinking he realized the urgency of their situation.

He nodded with understanding, "Just one more thing."

"We don't have time for any of this…"

"Always so impatient… Here." The doctor reached down and pulled a little flat palm reader out from under the table and laid it flat.

"Give me your hand Penny." He asked holding out his own.

Now understanding finally dawned in Penny's eyes as she put her slender palm down. She seemed to freeze in place, and after a moment closed her eyes and bent her head down in a pose of fierce concentration.

Dr. Geppetto never knew what it felt like when Penny connected to another device. Was it just like reading code, or something else more dreamlike?

He could only speculate since his daughter rarely ever spoke about such experiences. She looked up once more into his eyes.

Geppetto smiled back, and kissed the top of her head. "Just in case my dear…"

_"Penny! Come on!"_

The ginger android looked back to her friend but up again to her father silently seeking permission to go.

He sighed softly, "I couldn't keep you away from your destiny forever. Go on, make a difference."

"But what are you going to do?" She asked,

"I'll find an escape pod, there's one just around the bend. Then launch down to the CCT… Go on… The world's not going to save itself."

* * *

As shocking as the sudden presence of two Ursa were, Torchwick's men had spent most of their early training fighting Grimm. They knew what to do. When confronted with the beasts on their own.

Some of the Atlas soldiers still standing were boosted by the sight of unexpected reinforcements. Together they drew their small short swords and attacked.

One ex-hunter in black raised his sword and stopped the downward swipe of a giant paw. Only to be gutted by an Atlas trooper swinging up and slicing straight through his aura and stomach.

Saboteurs split and tried to find the best way to engage. Neo spun back under a high swipe by a blue trooper, drew her slender blade and backhanded it into his right leg as she twirled back. The poor man fell to his knees, and his cry of pain turned into a choked gurgle as Neo's sword speared through his neck.

Roman saw other Atlesians taking aim. Bright red flares screamed through the air keeping their heads down as he fired. Giving him time to turn his attention back on what was controlling these ghostly apparitions.

He raised his cane and sighted up on the prone Schnee.

But as he squeezed the trigger, a blue bolt of Dust flew out and covered the end of his weapon. And the flare exploded in the barrel. Torchwick flinched and ducked at the smoke stinging his eyes.

That was when Weiss made her move.

She sped across the floor aiming for the criminal Kingpin. Her rapier scoured across his middle and aura. Roman grunted in surprise and turned around to follow the streak of white.

When she came in again, the narrow point of her sword was brushed up by the cane in his hands. Undaunted she summoned another glyph and shot back again from an different angle. But Roman blocked again, stuck out a foot and sent the heiress tumbling to the ground.

Roman turned whistling for his companion. Neo met his gaze and grinned in understanding when Roman flicked his head over at Mr. Schnee.

One Ursa turned back and made a swipe for the little criminal. But she disappeared in a flash, rematerializing farther away. But as she turned to draw her sword out Neo had to make a sudden mental adjustment for the other blade swinging up at her face.

Winter had never drawn a weapon to truly fight in her entire life. She knew basics but generally in passing. Yet looking at her sister confidently moving against the ginger git this whole raid was centered on filled her with courage.

Neo grinned once again, flicking her pink parasol closed and up again. Waiting for the little girl to make the first move. Winter didn't take the bait, aiming her blade trying to look brave.

Weiss darted and jabbed at Roman, trying to find a way past that spinning cane in his hands. She struck left, he blocked, she lunged down, he kicked out and threw her off balance. Weiss struck again.

Roman twisted aside, wrapped the crook of his right elbow around Myretnaster. Then punched Weiss in the face with his other hand.

The saboteur's blades where having a hard time bringing down the bulky form of the Ursa. Even when they managed to land good hits, nothing seemed to hurt the beasts. All the bold Atlesian soldiers were lying wounded on the ground, some slowly falling silent and others trying to pull themselves out of the way.

Eight men were left in Roman's force. One struck again trying to open an Ursa's stomach. The Grimm stamped down with both forearms and flattened the man into the floor with a dreadful crunch of breaking bones. It lunged forward and bit down on top of another. Rearing back up and shaking its prize like a ragdoll, before spitting what little was left out and looking for another target.

Winter lunged forward, but Neo spun away unharmed. Striking her parasol across the younger heiress's shoulders as she moved. Winter spun back slashing low. Neo jumped and remained unharmed. It was clear to anyone watching that the tricolored criminal was merely toying with the little heiress, like a cat with a mouse. But Winter came back swinging.

Swinging through empty air as Neo flashed away again. Reappearing right over Schnee lying prone on the floor. Winter froze, wide eyed and helpless from afar, watching the little blade come up and then descend.

Right into her father's stomach.

The glowing Ursa shimmered and froze. Their creator no longer able to focus on anything other than the lances of pain shooting through his body, and all of his life blood slowly spilling out onto the floor in a growing puddle.

And the beasts began to dissolve just like the Grimm they had once been.

Winter couldn't stop staring. But as Neo spun around, her shock was replaced by anger.

* * *

Weiss shot to her feet and resumed her attack. But Roman still held his own, swiping down her sword strokes and smoothly giving ground across the room.

Neo slashed down with her own blade, deflecting Winter's frenzied lunge into the floor. Her pink parasol smashed into Winter's head.

The younger Schnee slashed up, Neo stepped over the razor edge and kicked out. Her pointed heel struck Winter high on her chest, and Neo slowly walked forward, alternating her form.

Quick jabs and fast cuts with her blade stunning slaps from her parasol, which also kept winter's slowing strikes away. Again Neo played with the younger girl. Nothing she did was a fatal stroke, she left only superficial cuts and bruises on the pale skin of Winter

Neo struck, a brutal two handed swing with her parasol that sent Winter tumbling backwards to her hands and knees.

Finally Neo was moving past her little games, moving in for the kill.

Weiss saw her twin in trouble, Roman swung at her again. But Weiss threw a glyph in front of his cane. She turned and circled her sword collecting dust into more bolts which she cast at Neo.

The first unexpected red bolt struck Neo full in the chest, draining her aura. But thus alerted to the rest incoming, Neo opened her parasol and shielded herself. Weiss frowned thinking on how to proceed.

Roman side stepped around the white glyph, slide close and seized Weiss by the throat. She was light and Roman had no trouble lifting her up to sneer at her.

Neo closed her weapon and took the blade in her hand s once again. Winter was still vulnerable, down on her knees, blinking and stunned.

But she opened her eyes. Watched Neo smile one more time and leap at her.

Winter could only flinch, bringing up her left hand in a futile attempt to shield her face, forgetting about the other hand coming up.

The hand still holding her sword.

While she never claimed to be any type of fighter, her slender blade was still as sharp as any functioning weapon in the world.

It had no trouble sliding through Neo's weaken aura, through her coat, through her heart and out her back.

* * *

General Ironwood blinked as he finally regained consciousness.

But his first thought wasn't panic or a cold calculation. He just wondered what the damn smell was. Thick metallic smoke had replaced the normally antiseptic aroma of his bridge.

Then he noticed the other airship still signaling into the chaos. And recent events came back to the fore front of his mind. And then Ironwood started to get worried as he mentally translated the blips.

_Imminent invasion,_

_Imminent attack,_

The first daemons crested The Wall, shrieking ecstatically, pumping their various wings as hard as they could building speed.

The six airships pressed on, weapons spooled up and armed as the beasts came within range.

Dozens of molten lines of light made from hundreds of thousands of high caliber rounds flashed out, shot by rotating barrels on the airship's defense turrets. Carving lines of destruction through the giant flock of monsters. Small missiles darted out seeking targets.

Puffs of fire bloomed where they detonated. As every single weapon on the hulls tried to turn back the tide. But for every Grimm that fell burning from the sky an uncountable number flew forward trying to close with the airships.

Atlesian gunships launched and took up stations around them, waiting to add their weight of fire to the fight if the flock got any closer. Massive hatches on the under bellies of the first line of airships opened. Advanced targeting computers plotted out trajectories and damage assessments. Waiting for the right time to launch.

Three dozen cruise missiles streaked away from the airships racing straight for the heart of the horde. These weren't aimed at any specific beasts. The rockets only flew a relatively short distance before the onboard timers hit zero.

Three dozen false suns exploded over Vale, vaporizing Grimm after Grimm as the balls of fire expanded consuming all they touched. Many creatures combusted from the heat before the blaze actually reached them.

And when the inferno's died out, the whole wave had to flutter and readjust as the vacuums left by the bombs suddenly sucked all the air back into the voids they had burned over the city with _violent _force.

The airships and their little flyer escorts pressed forward. Sending more and more creatures plummeting from the sky. Many were completely dissolved before they even hit the ground. Others died from the sudden stop at the end of their fall.

Pilots smiled as they felt their confidence growing. No one dared break off the practiced calculated code of battle-speak they were all communicating in. But victory seemed inevitable.

Nine black shadows suddenly dove from the clouds over head. These giant Nevermore were easily twice the size of any Atlesian gunship flitting around, barring the massive flying weapons platforms that had just decimated the first Grimm.

Pilots looked up in panic at the specters of death descending. Several banked to escape but crashed into their comrades instead.

Claws pierced through armor plating. The Grimm pulled the gunships up out of formation, and hurled them back at the airships.

Turbines and pilots both, screamed trying to steady their crafts. But smoke belched from the damaged engines, and the aircraft met their doom.

Explosions rocked the hull of the lead airship. Turrets and missile racks exploded. The volume of outgoing fire dimmed, and then the horde made its move.

One nevermore landed on the massive viewport and shattered the glass with its white razor beak. Then beast pulled itself inside, widening the opening behind it and screaming at the terrified bridge crew.

Hundreds more Grimm descended on the stricken airship. Pouring into the command center to devour the Humans. Smashing their bodies against and through windows. Landing on the hull and crawling towards the still functioning weapons.

Making more missiles detonate in their tubes as they laid on the firing ports. Biting through exhaust vents and crawling inside. Hurling their bodies into the spinning turbines. Heedless of their own existence. Their only purpose and thought in the world killing this man made beast.

Explosions ripped the airship's engines apart. The burning ship slowly started to loose altitude. Until gravity snagged its claws into the now murdered metal monstrosity and began speeding it towards the ground and the city below.

The reserve group pressed forward. But the airships couldn't use their largest missiles. Their own brothers in arms were being swarmed under by the Grimm. As the last two airships of the first wave fought on valiantly. But soon succumbed to the same fate as their sister ship.

And still more Grimm passed over The Wall and set upon the others.

* * *

More colorful flashes of light filled the shadowed corners of the command bridge. But not even those could disguise the shocked look on Neo's face.

Both her pink, and brown eye locked on the hilt sticking from her body, and on the red stain slowly spreading down her clothes. As pain spread from her heart and all the strength flowed out of her limb.

Winter couldn't move. Her hand left her sword as Neo slowly collapsed, and the pampered heiress tried to wrap her head around the fact that she had just killed a person.

Across the room Roman snarled and threw Weiss to the floor. Aiming his cane directly at her face as she sat up.

Streaks of energy zapped out from at the criminal kingpin. Roman shouted and stumbled back. The beams bouncing and sparking off his aura.

Ironwood kept his pistol pointed as he stood blinking blood out of his eyes.

The last few saboteurs standing kept flicking their helmets up to the battle raging beyond the windows and the stand-off that had so quickly gone to shit around them. Stepping back to the ruined door, their intentions clear but silent.

Roman watched them move, a sonic boom gently rocked the ship as one of its twins exploded outside. His calculating mind quickly took in the scene, and then factored in his current predicament.

Ironwood glared, his aim never wavering. Weiss had scrambled to her feet, reclaimed Myrtenaster and was now panting and aiming at Torchwick.

He took one last look at Neo's lifeless gaze seemingly pointed at him and made his decision.

* * *

When their path led them close to the outside of the ship again, Ruby and Penny skidded to a halt and took in the carnage off to the north.

Only two badly damaged ships remained out of the once mighty air force. And those didn't look long for the world either. Still several hundred flying Grimm were flying full speed at the flagship. But more and more were starting to break off to start attacking the city.

_And support the earth bound daemons appearing in flashes of Warp fire more and more in the panicking metropolis._

"Come on. This way." Penny said tugging on Ruby's black sleeve.

They sprinted through the corridors Penny knew by heart. Both of them hoping they were not going to be too late.

As they rounded one last corner, Ruby slid to a halt. Recognizing the coat of white and the black bowler hat atop the head of Roman Torchwick running away from the bridge and by extension the two of them further down the hallway they were currently in.

Ruby and Penny paused where the doorway used to be. Bodies were scattered all over the place.

General Ironwood was shouting out orders to the survivors trying to get the ship up and fighting again. Weapons rumbled and gently shook everything as his labors bore fruit.

Up ahead Weiss was frozen in a half turn staring at her sister cradling her father on the floor. But she turned back and was shocked to see her team leader just standing there.

"Weiss!" Ruby called, "What hap-"

Her reply was swift and full of ice. "Don't just stand there, you dolt! Go get Torchwick!"

"Are?..." Penny tried to ask, but Ruby grabbed her shoulder. She knew Weiss had other priorities right now. They quickly shot off in pursuit.

* * *

Weiss carelessly threw her rapier down and knelt on the other side of her father. His head and shoulders were laying back on winter's lap as her own tears splashed on his face adding to the river of sweat running down.

"Father?" Weiss said, not really knowing what to say.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. Laughing just a little even though it plainly hurt him.

"You… look so much… Like your mother…"

Winter cut back her sobs for a moment, "No… Don't you dare speak like that!"

He tried to chuckle again, "Sorry, dear… Dear girls… Tell… Tell her…"

Stillness froze his features. And his pale blue eyes shifted up to something, indistinct as he passed.

Winter couldn't even breathe. Trapped in this nightmare that had suddenly crept on her. Barely even cognizant of her sister's arms pulling her close as she cried for their father.

* * *

Places past in a flurry of rose petals as Ruby ran Torchwick down.

His men closed doors. Penny blasted them open.

They two girls didn't have time to wonder where the group was heading. But Penny started to have an idea as they drew closer to the lower decks.

Finally the team rushed into the private airdock. The doors began to slide shut. Penny stopped, reaching her arm back behind her.

Three swords shot forward with a flick of her wrist. The flying blades knocked the other huntsman down, then retracted to hold the doors open.

Sparks dropped from the frame as Penny forced the door open with her bare hands. Ruby quickly vaulted over her friend and drew Crescent Rose, chambering a round and pointing the little rifle form at the last man boarding the ship.

Torchwick growled in frustration, he nodded to someone inside the bullhead then stepped away from the ramp.

The wing tip engines roared to life and the hangar floor opened up beneath the now hovering ship. Sounds of gunfire and explosions drifted beneath the screaming wind.

Ruby saw the criminal grin at her, raising his hands like he was going to surrender, Roman's signature cane draped in the crook of his left arm.

"So what's it gonna be Red?" He yelled over to Ruby.

"You're not leaving here!" She shouted back.

"No, I am..." He retorted, "Run along now! The world may be going to hell in a hand basket, but I'm not going with it!"

Still smiling Roman, spun on one heel and slowly walked back towards the ramp.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, sighting up to put a bullet through his leg.

A figure in black leaned out the side of the airship and threw a small silver cylinder at the two girls.

It wasn't an explosive device but the flashbang still, blinded both of them for a crucial second. Penny recovered quickly. But she could barely think of a way to restrain the ship as it spun its engines once more as Roman's foot hit the plank.

Violently and unexpectedly the ship rocked to the side. Penny flattened Ruby against the wall to the left as the floor rolled beneath them.

The Grimm outside had reached the ship.

The bull head banked and threw Roman off balance. His arms flailed as he fell backwards and landed on the edge of the floor doors. Feet dangling precariously over the edge.

Down below, one giant Nevermore made its move.

White claws shot out as the flying daemon flapped, turned and latched onto the bottom of the bullhead.

Men and engines screamed as the bird tore them away. One wing clipped the floor and exploded almost on top of Roman. Fragments scorched his skin and aura. His hands slipped and his hat fell from his ginger head.

Roman shouted but miraculously managed to sink his hands onto a lower piece of the hangar door.

The ship lurched back the way it came trying to level out. Ruby shook the lights from her vision just in time to see her nemesis fall from his position.

Part of Ruby would question why she did this later. In a blur of rose petals she pulsed her semblance and leant down into the void to offer her hand to a man she despised. Even Torchwick seemed shocked that this girl had come to help him.

Yet Ruby's short arms were not nearly long enough to reach him.

Roman would have to jump.

Adrenaline flowed hard through his veins. Muscles bunched and elbows bent he set his strength to jump.

And then his grip faltered.

He took a deep final breath.

And screamed it all away as his fingers slipped and he fell down into the void.

"No!" Ruby cried, trying to stretch her arm down further. But Roman was beyond her help now.

He flailed and screamed in mortal terror. Air whipping past him as he raced to the ground.

Ruby didn't want to watch this,

But as she flinched and prepared to turn her head, a shadow passed below her. As one flying Grimm silenced the screams and snatched Roman out of the air.


	51. Crescendo

**Still undecided on how RT's story telling is shaping up, and if we should have known some of these things before-hand. Maybe if they had shown something of Raven during Yang's little flashback with the photo explanation in Volume Two I would have seen things differently.**

**And episode 8 Jesus Christ Nora, Calm the fuck down.**

**Meh, I rant, yeah this chapter took a while… Leave a thought if you may, or if I've got you imagining how things will go at any point in the future then I've done my job. Play some metal and carry on.**

**Anywho onwards and upwards.**

* * *

_Tendrils searched through the contradicting flows and pits of the Empyrean,_

**Time and place meant nothing beyond the veil in the dark realm.**

_One creature seeking traces of whatever could pass for kinship amongst its horrifying kind._

**An eternity in an instant, burning and spiraling back down to its master's domain.**

_Beaten but resolved, still feeding on the fear ripping the world of Remnant apart._

**Echoes and dark whispers.**

_Naming names for a name._

**Banishment would not be long with the favor in screams of such a song being sung from the world of Dust.**

_Closer…_

**Nearing…**

_"__Feast and reform…"_

**Fear… Iron resolve…**

_"__I will not have you parted so easily from this trial…"_

**Ripples of passing…**

_"__Return…"_

**The roar of a daemon lord returned rang through the waves of the Warp…**

**"****WE MUST BURN THEIR WORLD TO ASHES!"**

* * *

Streets flew by in a blur.

Some people shut their doors and windows, intending to wait out the storm.

Kad knew better, he could hear the growing chorus of howls flowing south through the city. Even with his ears ringing from the battleship that had crashed behind him as he headed towards the stadium.

Some people seemed to have the same idea he did, the sense that being anywhere _but_ in the north of Vale was going to be the smartest idea.

But this made him slow down a little bit, the streets may have been distinctly devoid of cars but there were growing crowds lining the sidewalks and starting to move. Kad didn't want them to panic at the sight of him rushing by.

Many were trying to wrestle with trunks of belongings. Kad stopped by one family of four attempting to get their luggage down from a little stairway.

"Stop, leave it!" He told them pointed his right hand down the road.

The family was speechless at the sight of him, and the giant frowned in annoyance.

"It's not worth your lives…" Kad said, "Quick…"

Noise was everywhere in the city even without the madness that had befallen Vale on this day. But Kad immediately snapped his head around at the flood of screams that rolled over them.

Back up the street, one great Beowolf burst through the front of a building, showering broken bricks and dust down on the poor people passing in front of it. Blood dripped from its fangs as the wolf growled and surveyed its prey.

Kad could hear the rest of its pack beyond the other buildings. His chain swung clear off his belt. Swinging circles crossing back and forth in front of him. Red eyes locked on him and the Grimm snarled when it realized who it was stepping forward.

Black steel wrapped around its throat when the Grimm lunged. His fist crushed its white skull in a savage downward hammer blow. More beasts rushed through the building, howling and standing to reach with their claws.

Kad swung up to the right, cracking one set of legs and sending another Grimm stumbling to the ground as he swung. Another alpha practically his own height rushed forward when his chain swung back.

His fighting knife swept out in a flash and would have bisected the Grimm from hip to opposite shoulder if he had cut any deeper. The Beowolf flew back up through a second story window.

Chain links wrapped around another wolf's throat when he spun back around. Its thick spine crumbled easily as he tugged it forward and buried his knife up to the hilt in its throat.

Fires were spreading, and more Grimm dove down into the city to join the hunt, or flew up into the sky. Sometimes clutching bits of a building, others clutching still screaming prey.

The last two airships were falling back to the south, gunning down whatever Grimm flew their way. But however many they sent crashing from the sky it was too little too late. Their part in the battle was practically over.

One massive fist latched onto one black furry arm, the steel chain woven through his fingers pressed deep. Then Kad chopped his knife hand up and snapped the arm like a twig. The Grimm howled and stumbled. Kad spun his arm back and decapitated the wounded beast and then another in one long swing.

The sight of the monsters made many people start sprinting now. All thoughts were put aside except for the primal instinct to flee. Droves, and droves trampled each other to get away from the spreading horde.

Spreading but nowhere near full strength yet.

Kad hurled one last wolf back the way it had come through the ruined building. Further to the north he watched some of the last stragglers desperately trying to put some distance between the Grimm and their own precious selves.

One woman at the rear of the crowd tripped and fell. Barely even a second later the first of the Grimm was upon her. One big Ursa rearing up to swipe its claws down on her helpless form. Kad flipped his knife, grabbed the point and prepared to throw the blade.

As one of her arms came up in a futile gesture to ward off her impending doom, the Ursa's head disappeared in a flash of crackling blue energy. Kad stopped and looked back to where the blast had come from.

Four familiar trainees charged out into the road and readied their various weapons.

Sun whistled over to get the giant's attention, swinging the bits of his bo-staff up into its whole form. Neptune fired his gun again into the horde. Dropping another Ursa which tripped up the Grimm behind it, making an opening for Scarlet and Sage to dash forward and bring the lucky woman up to her feet.

Kad spun his chain up around his left arm, sheathed his knife and drew Ignis in his right hand.

The red blade hacked down, burning through flesh and bone. Kad swept back catching another Ursa in the side as he stepped into the middle of the road. One wolf saw an opening and rushed the giant.

Sun rolled and lunged forward from a crouch. The end of his staff cracked into its knee and shattered it with a shotgun blast. Kad's chain wrapped fist swung up and punched the Beowolf's head clean off its shoulders.

The smaller Faunus pushed his staff up to block another swipe. The Grimm pushed down, about to overcome his strength. Hair on the back of Sun's neck stood up as Ignis swept over his head and cut the wolf in two.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kad asked him, still stabbing at the monsters pressing forward.

"Long story…" Sun replied, sidestepping another set of claws, "You?"

"Longer story." Kad replied.

These few Grimm were nothing compared to what Kad saw stalking through the smoke behind the first wave. The boys of SSSN were holding, blades snapping out in between flashes of fire but this was no place to make a stand with their paltry numbers.

Kad lunged and gutted another Ursa. Taking a quick moment to look behind him. The crowd had put some considerable space between themselves and the Grimm. He turned side to side barking orders.

"Fallback! Give me room!"

The boys didn't even hesitate, moving as one back the way they came. The three that could shooting over their shoulders as they moved.

Kad threw his sword back, freeing up both hands. His left punched up and cored through a Beowolf with one meaty crunch.

The dying beast fell. Kad jumped to the side, right next to a little green sedan. His powerful fingers gripped the low sides, folding down the hard steel of the undercarriage into impressions of his hands.

The opposite edge caved in the face of four wolves as the giant swung up his crude weapon. Screaming, and with spit flying from his mouth, Kad battered the Grimm down. He swung back, the front bumper pushed another Ursa into an undamaged store front.

He felt rather then saw what Grimm went flying on the back sweep. Then with one last roar of strength Kad raised the vehicle up over his head and sent it rolling down into the front rank of the horde.

Little Creeps were crushed and the whole messy advance faltered and stalled. Kad let himself have one single laugh then turned to collect his sword and sprint after the others.

* * *

A very shaken Ruby and Penny stepped through the wrecked doorway and back onto the bridge of the Atlas command ship.

Winter was still holding her father's head on her lap. As if she could will the man back to life if she just wished hard enough. Weiss stood and walked to her team leader.

The ship lurched to the sound of something exploding on another deck. Everyone stumbled for a moment. Soldiers wrestled with controls and communications. Ironwood stood at a vacant console, trying to re-establish contact with their sister ship.

Weiss looked to Ruby. "Torchwick?"

"He fell…" Ruby said before taking in a breath, "He's dead…"

The heiress nodded briefly, then turned to look out the window at the Grimm swarming the north.

The three girls walked close to General Ironwood, Penny spoke first. Or at least she attempted to before the general held up a hand to stop whatever question she undoubtedly had.

"Not now miss…" Plus he needed some information of his own. "Where's your father?"

"Gone to the CCT in a pod." She replied.

"Dammit," Ironwood caught himself before his mouth got away from him looking at the young ears present. Comms were still acting up and he could have used the Doctor's technical skills.

He looked to his left out over the burning city. His brow creased together as he thought once again.

Down on the holographic control station in front of him, a little video screen finally popped open, revealing the very startled captain of the other ship.

The Atlesian blinked in surprise. "Sir! At last… We were starting to…"

"Not now captain." The general said. "What's your status?"

"Minor damage. But we can't-"

As quickly as it came, the feed went dead again. And Ironwood muttered under his breath cursing whatever was wreaking havoc on his systems.

But the problem was far worse than he realized.

* * *

The hidden program that Cinder had placed in the CCT network months ago finally came online. The little scrap of code set about its task.

Technicians and operators tapped on their keyboards trying to get a response. Or adjusted their headsets, listening for any tell-tale signs of minor interruption. But the omnipresent data stream that linked the communications and information network of the whole world had gone silent.

But not before the hundreds of Atlas Knights received a new set of instructions on their command network.

People all across the city looked up to the robotic soldiers when they suddenly went ramrod straight and paused. Whatever they were tasked with. Escort, patrolling, guard duty. All of those parameters were over written. And replaced with a custom pattern.

The androids looked up, seeing those around them in a new light.

Targets.

It didn't matter who they were, hunter, soldier, or civilian, unarmed, or armed to the teeth. All their simple programming registered were hostiles. Knights across the city swept their weapons up and opened fire.

* * *

It hadn't even given them a warning. The Android suddenly shot up and tried to kill them.

And only Pyrrha's quick reaction with her semblance had saved their lives. Her hand came up shimmering black and blasted the rogue knight backwards into a concrete wall. The rock rippled and shattered where it struck. Servos whined and groaned pushing the robot up again.

Team JNPR wasn't done however. Ren was the quickest out of all of them. His twin pistols flashed up and shredded its head in a hail of bullets.

High on a fright of adrenaline, the four of them looked to each other and then down and up the hallway of the colosseum. Drawn by the sounds of shrieking and the ringing clash of metal on metal.

Jaune drew his sword and slung the shield. "Everyone outside!"

Many trainees had been clutching their weapons, looking out windows once again. Swallowing down the déjà vu, watching the airships losing battle and trying to figure out what was going on. It was a surprise when the robots attacked. And on any other day the result may have been far worse if they hadn't set off the youth's hair triggers.

Laser glanced off auras or swinging weapons as everyone just reacted.

The north facing steps gently sloped up for a few dozen yards to a variety of revolving doors. A handful of androids were walking up the grey stone stairs, looking for targets. Students and civilians ducked back from the glass when they saw their steady advance heading right toward them.

Jaune peeked his head around a shadowed corner on the east side of the building and narrowed his eyes taking in the sight. Nora crouched below him. Her face lacked its usual bubbly grin.

"We've got to stop them." Jaune said,

Pyrrha frowned leaning around him, she didn't like their odds. "What should?..."

_"__Not today! Bolt bags!"_

The unexpected male shouting was followed by a volley of explosives arcing in from the west. Droids flipped and staggered from the impact of shredded masonry. Jaune ducked back,

"Or we just wing it." He said in exasperation, "Pyrrha, shields, Ren, Nora, keep em at arm's length."

* * *

No signal was coming in.

Not from the Airship outside, not from the tower, or anywhere else on the ship.

The general snarled, turning his head to look back out the window. But then back to the door, drawn by the clatter of loose equipment and armor on the blue soldier that came staggering in and fell to his knees. Clutching the massive burn mark over his left kidney.

His breath came in short heavy gasps, he kept swallowing to try and salve his dry throat.

"Sir… The droids turned on us…" Another soldier came over and knelt at his side to have a look at the wound.

Ironwood's tactical mind ran through those implications. Adding that to his working plan.

The three girls not lost in grief gathered close.

"What are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

"Can we even do anything?" Ruby wondered.

"_You're going to have to leave…_"

The general's tone was completely neutral, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

Penny looked over to him, "Sir?"

"You're going to have to leave…" He repeated before elaborating.

"Find your father and get him to fix the communications tower. We have to warn the other Kingdoms. If they aren't under attack as well."

He looked over to the navigation officer, "Helm, take us up another five hundred meters. Get us in signaling position."

"Aye sir."

The general's hands flew over his console, bringing up the necessary systems. "I won't be able to get you in proper position in time. You're going to have to make your way through the city and find Geppetto."

One soldier called out to the general. "Sir? What are we going to do? The fight's over for us…"

"Is the ship still flying?"

The soldier stuttered a little, "…Ah… Yes, sir."

"Then we're not dead yet… and that's only when our fight ends. Helm plot us north."

"Sir!... Might I ask why?"

"We're going to plug that hole…"

Silence hung over the bridge. Broken only by the muffled sounds of weapons fire outside.

Ironwood looked over them all, "If anyone else wishes to depart, now would be the time to do so."

He looked down to the girls, "I'll buy you as much time as I can. Hopefully we can get help from Atlas. Find Ozpin or the Marshal… Fight these monsters as hard as you can. That's all anyone can do. And the only thing that will see us through this."

The three of them nodded in solemn understanding. Weiss moved over and tugged on her sister's sleeve.

"We have to go…" She said.

Winter shrugged her off, "I'm staying." she said through her tears and choked sobs.

Weiss bent down again and got a better grip on her twin, "You can't do anything but get in the way. Father wouldn't want you to throw away your life in a pointless gesture of grief."

Without waiting for a reply, and ignoring the stabbing pain in her own heart Weiss pulled her sister away following Ruby who was following Penny. Heading for the nearest escape pods.

Ironwood looked to his soldiers, the unspoken suggestion that it was now or never to depart. He couldn't see their eyes, but the soldiers breathed deep. And the chorus of clicks and metallic sliding from their weapons being checked and reloaded were all the assurance he needed that they knew how much rested on their shoulders.

* * *

The first wave out of the tree line wasn't much, a pack of Beowolves and some Creeps of varying sizes.

Easily mown down by the explosive shots Yang sent into them. Grimm tripped on blackened stubs of limbs, or met oblivion at varying rates when her shotgun rounds hit center mass or exploded their heads. Blake slowly spun her cleaver sheath, shifting her grip on the pistol in her right hand in preparation for when Yang would need to reload.

Raven was looking south, thinking about an escape route and trying to figure out what the airships were doing.

Finally Ember Celica clacked empty, Yang was fast but the dimming rate of fire gave the Grimm the opportunity they were waiting for. Blake stepped forward. Many still fell from her laser accuracy, putting bullets through eyes and throats. But soon they put their claws on the first rocks of the rubble pile.

Yang cocked her fists, shifting her feet. Blake jumped and flipped down, focusing her aura through her weapons. As she slashed through the air a wave of purple light shimmered and flew into the Grimm knocking them back.

Raven called out to the two of them in warning, "_Look out!"_

Red beams of energy stabbed down from the sky, igniting trees and Grimm alike as the Atlas command ship descended. Drowning out all other sounds with its screaming engines and the roar of weapons firing at the Grimm still in the trees and the air.

And four grey coffin sized pods shot down from its hull and landed in the streets.

The flying armored beast was nearly at the roof level of the buildings behind them. Blake and Yang shared a look and jumped back into the city.

Grimm still clawed onto both airships, the second pushed its thrusters as hard as they would go. Breaking north en-route to Atlas.

But not before its payload of heavy missiles rocketed out and down into Forever Fall. Trees, earth and burning Grimm shot into the sky. And then sucked back down when the fireballs ended.

* * *

Ironwood nodded in silent thanks, and wished his comrades all speed.

"Perimeter fire, all guns, motion tracking. Have the rockets target the flying Grimm. And prepare the heavy missiles."

His voice was calm and clear giving orders. Just as his mind drank in information and processed it. Serene with well-practiced drills. Not letting any other emotion distract him.

Soldiers called out to each other, relaying status and targets. Gatling cannons and laser batteries targeted anything moving in the burning trees. Several still functioning paladins jumped down from the hangar. Soldiers riding on their backs, intent on taking care of any Grimm to miraculously make it through the blaze.

The airship settled down. Its outer wings scraping the sides of the narrow passage. Nose facing out to the world.

A few creatures, covered in clinging fire did make it through the blaze. But the Atlas army was waiting with weapons ready.

_But the valiant force was blind to what was coming through the untouched trees._

* * *

"Let's go!" Yang shouted, waving for Blake and Raven to follow her as she took the lead.

The fronts of the escape pods exploded off, flying into walls all the way across the street as their occupants stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Yang's eyes went wide, and she smiled recognizing the small form of her sister.

Ruby smiled holding out her arms, the blonde swept her up in a bone crushing hug. Spinning around for a moment before setting Ruby down.

Weiss, Winter, and Penny stepped out and looked over the other three huntresses. Penny waved, and Blake nodded in return. Ruby looked over her sister and her partner.

But Yang broke the silence first, "What happened?"

"A lot of things," Ruby replied, eyes being drawn to the airship still shooting into the forest. Smoke trails flew up behind small rockets beading on flying Grimm.

Seeing their leader's gaze re-focused, the seven girls turned and looked back to the airship. Those with more sensitive hearing flinched as the heavy missiles roared to life.

* * *

More explosions ripped through Forever Fall, Ironwood had to be conservative. Guessing when the creatures might be massing and using only a few of his limited supply of larger ordinance.

His troops on the ground shifted nervously in their paladins, or gripped their rifles tighter, hoping none of their comrades would see them.

Shaking ground was nothing new this day. Men tried to ignore the tremors beneath their boots and look for more targets.

But the quakes were growing, becoming constant.

Even on the ship people began noticing things. Lose bits of debris rumbling. Ripples in pools of liquids. A few looked out windows, others on the ground readied their weapons. The flames in front of them reached even higher and took on a deeper hue.

Ironwood furiously plotted out another firing solution. Shouting out after hissing between clenched teeth

"Get ready to!…"

Whatever rallying words he had died in his throat when the biggest Goliath he had ever seen appeared out of the fires, bellowed high and rammed the nose of the airship.

Ineffective flashes of energy pulsed against its skin from the few paladins, before they were crushed beneath the feet of the multi ton beasts that followed this behemoth.

The floor under his boots tilted up, bodies rolled down. Four of the elephantine Grimm pushed the airship back. Stray rounds bounced harmlessly off their hides as they rolled the ship backwards.

Armor plates crumpled and warped. Men on the ground were fatally torn between looking at the giants and the next wave of creatures coming with claws outstretched on the heels of a dozen Death Stalkers.

The wrecked hulk of metal was smashed down beneath the Ivory tusks. A new crescendo of howls flew over the city as the monsters sensed their triumph.

But the General hadn't been idle in his final moments, arming the few remaining missiles on his flagship.

His last defiant act against the darkness birthed another sun along the northern wall and a clap of thunder that shook every window to pieces in a ten block radius.

The walls shuddered and began to collapse, widening the hole blasted mere moments ago.

The girls all stumbled and tripped backwards, ears ringing their skulls painfully.

A few of them squinted through the haze, beyond the heat waves floating up from the scraps of metal they saw shadows begin to take shape.

Another Goliath stood were its kin had been vaporized and howled in vicious triumph swinging its long trunk and tusks into the air.

* * *

Blake looked to the horde and then to her leader blinking at the beasts,

"What do we do?" She asked.

Ruby looked to her left, and then to her right,

"Run!... Definitely, run!"

* * *

Another droid fell, armless and weaponless at Pyrrha's feet. Jaune was charging forward cutting at the robots being flanked by Ren. Nora swung and batted one away with her hammer.

The Mistral champion turned her head looking for another target.

One droid raised its rifle up on her left, she raised her shield on the same arm and braced. But the robot never shot.

One black ax blade landed on its firing arm, pulling the metal limb back and throwing off its aim. Another flashed out and cut the robot's legs away at the joining piston middle. The robot looked up briefly at the one who wielded the short chopping weapons before the first ax flashed down and sank deep into its head.

Pyrrha dropped her weapons down just a little bit while she took in the sight of this stranger. He was about average in height. A muscular but not bulky body build, which she saw all of due to his lack of shirt. More metal rested on the back hammer ends of both axes, hinting at a second form for the weapon.

He did have long black pants and boots at least, and finally a wide brim silver hat. Like the kind she had seen herdsmen, and cattle drivers wear in Vacuo. The hat cast long shadows over his face, shading his hooked nose and his soft yet scarred features. Especially the dark mark some instrument of destruction left around his right eye.

"Thanks…" Pyrrha said, nodding a little. And leaving a pause for the trainee to give his name.

"Roland," He said tipping his hat down, "Auburn Roland."

She bowed her head again. The last few droids up the steps were being cut down by some of the braver students rushing from inside. Pyrrha had a brief moment of shock when she saw the broad form of Cardin Winchester rush forward at the head of his team. Smashing droids out of his way and heading towards the big group of trainees gathering out front.

Barely even a second after the last droid fell all eyes turned to the north, drawn to the fireball and following clap of thunder from The Wall.

More and more people came out from the stadium, watching the black flying shapes diving through the air. Gripping weapons tighter when another crescendo of screams passed over them.

Jaune pushed his way through the crowd of students from all over the world. Moving down to the base of the steps. Looking back and forth along this street. Picturing the dividing line that he knew was right in front of him. Almost dead center through Vale.

_Their line in the sand._

Amidst the groups of civilians rushing south Jaune saw two figures that he recognized. Black clad, reddish brown braided hair. And another, broad shoulders, bare arms, blue vest, and bull Faunus horns.

Co'Balt and Alicia were really running. Sneaking glances over their shoulders every now and then. The two of them quickly crossed the street and attached themselves to the edge of the crowd. Co'Balt kneeling and trying to catch his breath. Alicia looking back to the north.

As the only two who had actually been in the madness headed their way, Jaune figured they had to know something. So the blonde leader of JNPR made his way over to them. His team plus a few other leaders right behind him.

* * *

Still more Grimm dove from the sky. Confident having total air superiority.

But they still had to come down to him. One Nevermore screeched, reaching out its razor talons.

Kad stepped, grabbed an ankle with his left hand and jerked the bird off course. Its cry turned to one of pain as its bones broke. The high pitched shriek died as the giant jumped, spun once and cut its head off with one smooth stroke.

The heavy corpse smashed into the pavement, its brethren flew higher, wary of his sword's reach. SSSN were still pushing the civilians onward. To where they hoped they would be safe.

Kad walked backwards for a few steps looking for the Grimm he knew were on their trail.

But he didn't see any, at least not at the moment. They certainly hadn't given up.

_Because he was still alive._

The civilians soon disappeared in various directions, off to seek shelter in the untouched parts of the city. Or into the stadium where others grouped close looking at all the armed teenagers. Kad slowly approached the colossal building. Yet the reassuring sight of armed people at the stadium quickly turned sour.

He sensed their mood. Shifting their grips and gazes while watching the north.

A few familiar faces looked up to the giant. Kad didn't react, looking back. Waiting for the Grimm to make their move. His two teammates walked up.

Alicia tugged on his sleeve. "Kad? What happened?"

He brushed her hand away, "Later… Are you two all right?"

She nodded, Co'Balt did to. More distant howls crashed over them. The flying Grimm circled back, drifting in patterns over where he assumed the front runners were massing.

His mind raced through possibilities.

_The first attack wouldn't be much, relatively. There wouldn't be many past the wall yet, just the ones that had appeared, somehow._

_"__We've gotta get out of here!"_

A shiver ran through him when Kad heard those faint words.

One trainee, Kad didn't know who. Turned to rush back into the stadium, pushing his peers,

_Running away._

Murmurs whispered, people looked to their friends beside them.

_"__Hold your fucking ground!"_

Kad spun back pointing his sword directly at the coward. His small hand frozen on a door handle. The force of those words making him stumble to his knees, eyes locked onto the giant at the head of the crowd.

* * *

He looked over them all. So many faces. He could practically taste their fear.

_No one was coming to save them._

_No one needed to save them._

_They needed to fight._

Kad shifted his feet. Standing tall.

_"__You will lead them…" _Cinder had told him.

_The legion roared and raised the blades, wordlessly shaking their fists and weapons as he pointed out towards the alien horde. _

_Slamming their pikes into the ground as he motioned into battle._

He took a deep breath, his deep voice echoed. In the air, in their heads.

"What are you all doing here?…"

He didn't expect an answer, nor did he get one as people shuffled shifting their attention to his tall form.

"My friends… My brothers, my sisters. I could tell you a-lot right now. Talk about duty, and honor, glory and the spirit I know burns in all of you."

He shifted his sword, resting Ignis up on his shoulder. The Dust blade's tip pointing toward the sky.

"I don't need to, whatever fear grips your hearts… All the complicated things reminding you of home and a thousand other things… They don't matter."

He swept his blade down pointing at each student in turn,

"It's simple… Here we are, right here, right now, and there are only four things in the world."

Kad aimed a little lower, at the many weapons held by them all.

"You…That steel in your hands. Those people looking to you. And the monsters coming to kill them all…"

They all shifted, many looked up as his words took hold.

"You know… I know it… What are you here for? Are you Huntsmen? Huntresses?"

He felt it now. Watched his words take hold. It started with just a few voices. Shouts of affirmation. A slow rumbled of weapons beating into hands, into their chests.

"This is our time! Our first step!... _Will you fight?!_"

Now hundreds of students shouted with one voice. A single scream of defiance and certainty. And for a moment their roar drowned out the Daemon horde drawing closer and closer.

_"__Are you with me?!"_

The brief silence in the wake of their shouts was filled with the steady dull thud of everyone hammering their weapons again. Together like a single great heartbeat.

He turned and swept his hand up. They all roared again. Kad looked down, recognizing several team leaders nearly next to him. And he quickly started throwing out orders.

"I want a solid line right behind me. More brawlers, and fewer shooters. Anyone with range hang back get elevation and thin out the Grimm."

His voice reached every ear that was listening, the trainee force sorting themselves out according to his plan. Alicia walked up close

"Pretty good Kad." She said with a smile. He huffed just once.

"Yeah… Do you have any spare Burn Dust?" She nodded. Kad stuck Ignis out low in front of her.

Alicia sensed his intent. Pulling out a little canister from her coat which she twisted open and emptied out close to the fanged cross guard on Ignis.

Fingers of deep red fire ran along the blade. Flickering up from the touch of his aura. Kad swung his sword back up in a circle. Testing the balance just one last time, and nodding thanks to his partner who stepped back into the fighting line.

He looked up. Eyes scanning ahead.

His sensitive ears heard a single howl.

Then another.

And more after that.

Pitches and length shifting and growing. Gathering the Grimm. The ground shook, he saw a hundred little rocks and pebbles bouncing and rolling on the ground before the first Grimm even appeared.

But they didn't take long to come into view. Lone wolves, Ursa, Creeps and lots of other species collecting up the road him and SSSN had just run down.

"Gunners!" Kad called out.

The first volley from the Hunters lashed out, Grimm after Grimm were scythed down. Grenades arced up and then down, blasting the monsters to pieces.

And they barely even slowed. Death Stalkers and bigger Ursa scuttled up to the front, their large frames barely even flinching from the bullets crashing into them. Only the luckiest shots even made them stagger.

The smaller Grimm crowded close behind the large creatures, snapping and howling for blood.

_Time seemed to slow. _

Kad swung Ignis back up over his head, the red blade blazing and smoking. He stepped and swung the sword down into the ground at his feet.

A wave of fire rolled forward and ignited the first line of Grimm. Creatures howled and fell as they burned, swept under the claws of the ones behind.

All the Hunters Kad brought forward yelled with him one last time against the Daemons. Their hundred different weapons swept up and met the white bone talons reaching for their lives.

And Kad stepped forward swinging the blade of fire in his hand.

The battle for Vale had begun.


	52. Strangers in this land

**I swear I named that last chapter when I sent it out, some warp fuckery… Fixed now.**

**Shamelessly timing with the next RWBY episode, or in other words I might have gotten this out sooner if Lord Nurgle did not see fit to make me his emissary on my return to college,**

**Never mind… any who**

**Well, I do like to think that this story got better as it went along, but the same could always be said of being boiled alive. (I think might be the quote, thanks Yahtzee.)**

**So I'm gonna go back and re-write the initiation chapters soon. And one other thing (not a redo) that I just figure must be a must since I can never seem to remember to really check these chapters for typos when I get into the flow.**

**If any of you amazing people here might happen to be a beta reader and have mildly enjoyed this so far I would like to have a word with you about acquiring some assistance.**

**Well… I wouldn't say don't despair as you haven't seen what I've left you with in this latest bit. Hang in there I need time to plan anyway.**

**And I'll just sit here chuckling waiting reactions.**

* * *

_It was dark out, _

_But it always seemed to be dark out during the season of storms in Mistral Cinder admitted to herself._

_However the lack of light was also due to the plain old spin of Remnant, sending the sun retreating behind the horizon. _

_It had been a long day any way. Long but productive. The local police would be finding the bodies of several known petty hate mongers very soon. Suitably arranged not to link any forensic evidence back to her people. And have the deed simple enough not to leave any lasting impression on the memories of the city._

_But she would remember it certainly. One more step on the road to revolution and securing the support of the White Fang. Plus a chance for her trainees to prove their mettle. And ultimately be outshone by their latest member. A recurring trend. _

_Cinder was spending a lot of time in warehouses like this. Gone were the days of expensive log cabins in Atlas, and high class hotels in Vale. She had a very strong suspicion they were finally being hunted. So their already low profile had to sink even lower._

_Luckily her other allies had plenty of experience moving beneath the radar, as did she. And this location proved adequate enough. _

_Her high heels clinked on the woven metal grating of the stairs as the red dressed pyromancer stepped up to the little office she had been using here. Taking a moment to look one last time at her three pupils._

_Kad was the easiest to see, leaning back in a corner sleeping soundly with his chin tucked to his chest. Quite a rare sight,_

_As she was sure the big lad hadn't slept here in almost two weeks. Or at all for that matter. Spending the days and nights when he wasn't directly needed or expected, scrambling over the roof tops of downtown._

_Emerald was curled up with her back on his right arm, sound asleep as was Mercury who was a few meters away flat on his side up on a window ledge facing out._

"It's almost cute…"

_Cinder turned in the direction of the male voice in the shadows. Her contact was leaning back in an old wooden chair close to the desk. She smiled at the man._

_He wore a cheap black suit beneath his long grey coat disguising his build but not his almost towering height. The man removed his pointed wide brimmed hat as well, exposing his bald head. He set the article down next to the brown wrapped package on the desk to his left._

_"Everything is relative." Cinder said._

_He laughed quietly, "Here it is."_

_Cinder took a seat behind the old metal furnishing slid the heavy parcel close then began to untie the cords._

_"I trust your funds arrived." She asked him._

_"Yes…" He nodded, "And you're lucky that I still owed your dearly departed cousin one. These high end thefts usually…"_

_"Thank you Alev." Her tone absolute. This was worth any price. "I assume you've read this?"_

_"I took a peek." He replied._

_"And…" Cinder asked._

_"I assume even if I do get an answer, it's only going to be in more half-truths and whispers?"_

_"You know me all too well…"_

_"Ain't that the truth."_

_Finally she smoothed down the last of the packaging and took a look at the blank tooled leather cover of the book._

_"Interesting subject." Alev said._

_Cinder nodded, "Crazy people usually are."_

_He chuckled and Cinder opened up to the first few pages. Taking in the writings of a scientist five hundred years in the grave. Ranting about something that finally came into his possession after a lifetime of searching._

_She could sympathize. _

_Alev looked out the window, "I wouldn't have bet you'd start collecting strays like this."_

_"They have their uses," Cinder told him. "Some more than others."_

_ "Where'd you find this last one?"_

_"He fell out of the sky…"_

_That made the dark man blink a little bit, "…Come on, really?"_

_"Yes." Cinder confirmed without even looking up from her book._

_Still Alev wasn't convinced, "And that's supposed to mean?"_

_"A great many things." She said flipping through more pages._

_"Oh right I get it… You're pulling my leg," He threw up his hands in halfhearted exasperation. "No that's fine. Always knew that no one…"_

_Cinder closed the book and looked straight into his eyes, "You should know better, I never joke."_

_She took a deep breath, "Do you like fables?"_

_"Not particularly." Alev answered after a second. "All those legends and fairy tales… Really unbelievable crap."_

_Cinder smiled, "Yes, but I deal in… Legends and the unbelievable. So it pays to keep an open mind."_

_She slid the book closer to him, "I sent you to look for evidence of the unbelievable… I'm sure you've heard a few tales of… certain things."_

_"I hear a lot of things. You're going to have to be specific-"_

_"The two brothers… The girl in the tower… The shallow sea…"_

_"Aye." He nodded._

_"I'm talking about older."_

_"Older?"_

_"The myths in the legends of those… Fairy tales."_

_Cinder continued, "The star born… _Old Night_…"_

_He narrowed his eyes just a little while trying to think. "I don't understand?"_

_"Tales that point to a different origin… Things in our not really history that say we weren't born from Dust, we came from the sky."_

_Alev frowned, "From… The sky…" _

_Cinder nodded again, "Soaring on waves of fire… The ancient giants rode the heavens and fell to the Dust from which we came… Just like Kad…" _

_Curious now Alev sat up and forward, folding his hands on top of the desk._

_"Two years ago." Cinder began, "I was negotiating with key people in the Atlas highlands. It was night and I saw a borealis shoot a flaming meteor down to Remnant."_

_She shifted looking out the window, "Low and behold a few days later my apprentices brought someone with them out of the wild." _

_"Right…" Alev nodded, still suspicious._

_"I didn't know what to think… He was clueless. Like a baby, couldn't talk barely knew anything but damn he was quick. Spoke almost fluently in less than a day… Then he told me what he did know."_

_"Which was?"_

_Cinder paused to think, "Very hard to believe…"_

_"You're telling me…" Alev huffed,_

_"A pod, somethings that sounded like scientists. A fire… _Falling from the sky…_"_

_"Still could mean anything…" He said, "I heard rumors about Atlas experimenting with growing soldiers… Maybe he escaped from them, and is just a little crazy. Air transport went down and-"_

_"He showed me the pod Alev."_

_The man stopped and blinked, waiting for Cinder to continue._

_She sighed, "Believe me when I say… That was not built on Remnant."_

_Alev took a deep breath and ran a hand over his scalp as he leaned back digesting this story._

_"One person's story doesn't make any of whatever you're saying true…" He said. "There are enough secrets on Remnant as it is without looking up."_

_"Indeed…" Cinder agreed, "I've spent a life time looking for power in the past… I know what I'm saying. And I've thought about this… Quite a lot."_

_"So how did you hook your claws into him anyway?"_

_"He wanted to help."_

_"He... wanted to help?" Alev repeated, like he just couldn't believe her._

_Cinder nodded, "He has a noble streak in him. Very useful… And rather charming." She added with half a smile._

_"But you told him everything?" Alev asked._

_She nodded again, and the man continued shaking his head. "Doesn't make sense for the good hearted sort."_

_"It doesn't matter." Cinder said, "I have plans for a hero."_

_"Not you?" He replied cocking an eyebrow._

_"No…"_

_"How hopelessly noble."_

_The two sat looking at each other for another moment. Listening to the wind on the dirty window panes. And the muffled sound of the city just behind their walls._

_Finally Alev spoke, "And why are you telling me this?"_

_She shrugged slightly, "Maybe just to see your reaction old friend. Maybe just to hear myself explain it… And besides," She added, "You're going to drop off the face of the planet soon, so what does it matter?"_

_"Suppose so…" He said standing up and taking back his hat. "Healthy choice, considering what I know you're up to…"_

_"You've always been pragmatic." Cinder told him._

_He nodded, "I'll take that as a compliment. Old age and rebels don't mix well."_

_"You've earned your retirement at least," She said before turning back to her book._

_As Alev walked over to the door he turned back one last time, "Well… As one of the few old and wise people in a dangerous trade Cinder a little word if you still care…"_

_She looked up. And Alev met her piercing gaze one last time, "Just remember what they say about playing with fire."_

* * *

Vale was burning.

The Grimm past the wall didn't seem to mind, rushing through the empty streets silhouetted by the tongues of fire heading south. Killing everyone they came across. Forcing the fleeing people into choke points and painting the narrow walls red with blood.

But no one was helplessly baring their necks and accepting their doom. Many fought to the dark and bitter end.

They had been so close, this group huddled in some old dark space between buildings. Fifty men, women and children had some-how coalesced together in their rush for the south and safety. But there was nothing they could do now.

Another Ursa Major squeezed its broad frame into the alley way, the spikes on its arms almost scraping the brickwork on either side, sealing the civilians into this dead end.

Parents shielded their children's eyes clutching them close. Arms were raised out front with screams of either terror or bloody defiance at their cruel fate.

_A shadow crossed the sun._

The Grimm was too focused on its prey to look up, and the cloaked figure fell on the beast.

His hands went for the neck, gripping close to its jaw bone. The Ursa staggered brought down by the sudden weight. Its moan of surprise died swiftly as the stranger twisted and snapped the Grimm's thick spine as he landed.

More Grimm behind the twisted bear shuffled and snarled in confusion before rushing forward once again in hateful realization. The stranger stood tall effortlessly shrugging the dead carcass aside.

His bare hands came up and met the Grimm, howling and snapping jagged teeth once again. Left hand closing on a wrist as he stepped and ducked forward pushing the Grimm with its own force into the brick wall up over his head to the right. Cracking both white spikes and masonry.

The beasts tripped over themselves trying to close the distance. Desperate to wet their fangs and claws with blood.

The tall stranger raised his right hand and spoke.

**_\+ Be Gone! +_**

Light flashed from his palm. The air and walls trembled at his touch. All the people behind him ducked and shielded their eyes. Those who had ever felt an aura even in passing were now pained by that very sense in this presence.

When they lowered their arms and blinked away the spots from their eyes. Nothing remained for the monsters. Just wisps of vapor trailing up from the heated concrete.

The stranger turned. Settling his long grey cloak back down over his loose tan clothing.

Even the people close to him could barely make out his features. Just the thick flowing black hair running down on his head and pale skin. But none could tell whether he was young, old or ageless.

He spoke in a deep commanding baritone, "Come now, there is no time to waste…"

Taking quick steps towards them and reaching down to start hauling them to their feet. "You must move quickly. Keep moving south and you will find sanctuary."

His words were calm and collected. The rag tag group spurred to their purpose quickly moved around the tall stranger. Laggards being pulled to their feet and dragged along as they stepped back out into the streets.

As the last rounded the corner the man threw his hood back up. Cloaked once again he disappeared across the empty road looking for a way up to the roofs.

* * *

If the bodies of the Grimm actually stuck around they would have blocked off the streets with walls of corpses by now. There was almost a constant thin cloud of smoke floating up into the air as the battle raged on in front of the stadium.

Grimm were pulled down by dozens of strong arms. Blades of every imaginable variety hacked, cut, stabbed and bit deep into the monsters. Flashes of light followed the edged metal from aura flowing through weapons.

The hunters at the back sending a constant stream of lead into the horde. The better shots keeping the flying Grimm at bay, showing how easy a target a dive bombing Griffon could be.

Shots either superbly aimed or extremely lucky struck the larger Grimm and managed to do more than annoy them. Eyes burst, and bullets tore through thin skin and fur effectively crippling the demi giants.

Rare flashes of ethereal light burst in their line. Trainees making use of some of their more offensive semblances. Tearing Grimm into shreds with pulses of light and energy. Blinking away from the jagged claws and returning to strike again.

Whirlwinds of Dust horded for the extreme swallowed many creatures. Precision bolts flew out at the bigger monsters. But they couldn't stop them all in the Daemons mad berserker rush at the defenders.

Rather than try and brute force stop a charging Grimm some trainees would side step and open a hole in their line. The beasts passed harmlessly through. And now surrounded on all sides they were quickly swarmed and hacked down.

Jaune almost tripped over his own feet doing this, backing away and under the swipe of an Alpha Beowolf. Leaving him completely off balance and a likely target for one of the pack following its leader into the fray.

It leapt at his shield and left side. Jaune was halfway into position to raise his sword and let the Grimm impale itself. But the steel point met only smoke when another gunshot rang out and the wolf disappeared as Pyrrha's rifle bullet tore through an eye and out the back of its skull.

It was barely even half a second, but Jaune managed to meet her emerald eyes and smile in thanks before spinning around looking over the top of his shield.

The usefulness of which he was suddenly reconsidering as he saw a giant Nevermore dive below the buildings and race seemingly straight for him.

Its black wings shattered windows with each beat of thunder at the head of another wave. The great bird blurred towards him, screaming and opening its beak to swallow him whole.

The Daemon scream turned to a squawk when a length of black chain flashed and wrapped around its left leg. Pulling the Grimm down and into the road.

_Hard_.

Thick feathers and corded muscles plowed up a furrow in the asphalt pockmarked by a thousand claws already. The Grimm flipped and rolled with a rocky debris shower. The giant head beat against the ground while the Grimm tried to stand.

Red eyes looked up once to see its doom coming down. A trainee rushed forward and buried his twin axes into its eyes.

Grimm poured around the giant bird.

Crocea Mors swung up digging into the ribs of a Creep. The little Grimm jumped and bit at the steel. Jaune stepped punching his shield already looking for another target.

The whole line was falling apart. Over eager students pushing forward moving to meet the Daemons, howling and thirsting for blood.

* * *

_His sword was a wave of fire cutting through the air and Grimm with equal ease. _

Smoke from the Daemons and the extra Dust poured on the blade filled the air as he fought. The red sword slicing down Grimm after Grimm, after Grimm.

Three, six, more and more with every pass. It barely slowed.

Kad's clear tone cut through the chaos and noise. "_Form ranks! Hold them back!"_

The Nevermore reared back howling in pain, blinded and angry, its wings started to flail. One sweep beat down and knocked over Grimm and hunters alike. Its unchecked spasms causing more harm than anything else on the field so far.

Kad moved closer, turning to look at those behind him. His orange gaze singled out his partner Alicia. Standing with the majority of Dust users that had coalesced together.

The giant pointed back to her with Ignis and then up to the Nevermore still struggling.

"_Bring it down! Now!"_

His sword swung up then down cleaving the bird's stomach wide open as a shower of Dust bolts flew and burst upon its white bone mask.

It died in an instant, and Kad pushed through the smoke towards the Grimm red blade at the ready.

Slashing up through the forest of legs and shorter Grimm.

Up past his shoulder, casually cutting a Griffon in two.

Down on his other side, cutting across at his shoulders, never wanting for a target. Never pausing in his wrath.

He spun the black wrapped hilt on his palm and around his fingers. Ignis never slowed for more than the millisecond it took to slice through a body. Or snag in the many, many spikes that adorned the bodies of his enemy before they shimmered and vaporized, dead.

The light of his sword reflected off his coat and in the shimmering flames gathered around him. His shouts and roars of challenge lost in the maelstrom of sound.

Chopping down, striking forward every movement lethally made with a fluid and brutal economy of strength. Killing with every step. The world in slow motion as he danced through the battle like some ancient god of war.

"_Kad! Get back here maniac!"_

He spared one glance over his shoulder at the familiar voice.

* * *

Co'Balt grunted and blocked another Ursa paw with the shaft of Keila his ax. The shotgun was empty already, and the barrel scorched his fingertips as he swung wide. Cutting the legs out from under another Beowolf.

The Grimm were spreading trying to work around the flanks of the young fighters massed at the stadium steps.

The bull Faunus fought back to back with another shirtless hunter, swinging two short black axes. Calling out and mocking the Daemon beasts as they reached for him to. Swinging in quick short motions, cutting with the round blades and bashing on the backswings with the blocky ends.

Igins came up again.

Letting an Ursa Major barrel forwards under his guard and tackled the young Primarch back.

Kad's head cracked against the sidewalk running the right side of this choke point street. His aura dropped and the paved edge crumbled. But he was luckier not to have been impaled by the white spikes.

_Time seemed to slow._

He bucked his hips and bent his knees back. The Ursa's own momentum helped Kad send the Grimm rolling back into a store front behind them. Shattering the massive glass façade.

Blood rushed to his ears when he stood. But his senses cleared. Letting him build a mental picture again of the mayhem.

_Hunters clustered together. More hindered then helpful. This was not how they fought, packed together with no room to maneuver._

_Counting the thrusts through the streets by the Grimm._

_Voices._

Not from the fighting behind him. Farther, to the north.

All in a panic.

Grimm turned to the voices. Hungry howls filled the air.

_People…_

* * *

Kad saw them. Up the street, trying to double back but realizing too late they were surrounded. The only thing stopping the Grimm from devouring them all were the ones already feasting refusing to move out of the way.

It was closer then he realized back to the massed students. His voice easily reached all ears listening.

First he swung Ignis to those in dire need ahead of them. Looking straight at Co'Balt and the scarred boy beside him.

The two took one glance and nodded in understanding reloading their weapons on the run.

Kad swept his eyes over all the faces. Picking out those he recognized while shouting out again.

"_Spread out! Block them off! Spread out!"_

Cardin locked eyes with him. Kad pointed to the east, knifing the fingers of his empty hand in emphasis. The tall ginger nodded, calling to his teammates and heading out at the front of this pack.

The giant could see others heading in the opposite direction, he looked down to a handful out of those still standing at the stadium front.

"_Follow me!_"

* * *

The stranger had lied. There was no sanctuary…

There was only death and more monsters to the south.

_And they were trapped._

People reached down for bits of rock, wood and other broken things. Throwing them at the monsters devouring their friends and family. Projectiles only bounced off their hides. Drawing the Grimm's attention down on them.

One scorpion Deathstalker brutally smashed an Ursa and the red mass in its mouth aside. Twitching its mandibles and reaching for prey.

A different roar washed over the scene.

From the wild screaming rush of young students charging in.

The shirtless axe wielder Roland slid to his knees. Clapping the hilts of his weapons together, half a second later after a twist of his wrists, the young hunter was holding a grenade launcher.

Explosives burst against the wall of Grimm, shaking the giants, burning down the dark creatures.

To his right, another slid bringing his unusual weapon up to his lips. One gloved hand on the tubes of Dust pushing buttons.

An ear shattering blast of high brassy noise, filled the air. Waves of sonic energy crashed on the Grimm. Even the giants staggered and shook their heads at the painful noise.

Fire and flame were swept up in the blast. Sticky bits of fire clung to fur and spread through the horde.

Co'Balt pulsed his speed semblance and jumped up at an Ursa Major. Breaking teeth and stunning the bear with one swift kick. The Faunus planted his boots on one thick arm, shifting and twisting looking for balance. Until he jumped again and swung his ax down and split the beast's skull in two.

Hunters moved, striking low drawing attention. The Deathstalker reached out. Its intended target crouched cowering and screamed waiting for the crushing claws to envelope him.

A giant hand fell on his shoulder pushing him back.

Kad almost dislocated the man's shoulder but he would live. And forever remember this day when he saw the giant and his flaming sword jump and twist himself over the Grimm's right claw. Swing and bury the blade deep in the back of the Deathstalker.

It hissed and tried to turn and face the Primarch. Kad's boots hit the ground and he gripped Ignis tight in both hands. The sword slid through the corporeal shadow. Until the razor edge pressed up against an armored plate that it could not slice through.

Still the giant moved. The Deatstalker began to rise. First its' many front legs, the beast _bent backwards. _With Kad screaming in exertion, looking north.

The scorpion left the ground, flipped over Kad's head by his titanic strength and crashed into one of its kin pushing forward. The body burst into smoke on impact stunning the other Grimm.

* * *

The giant turned to the remaining civilians.

"_Go!" _He shouted pointing to the south.

The last of the civilians finally broke contact running for safety. Again the thuds and clash of metal on bone and black flesh echoed through the buildings, punctuated by blasts of gunfire.

Ignis cut through the thick skull of the Deathstalker in one upward swing.

Keila bit down on outstretched limbs. Bullets shredded the smaller wolves and creeps. Kad only glimpsed the blur of some other Faunus skating through the beasts and leaving frozen arms, legs, tails and wings in her wake. More explosive grenades arched over their heads. And the other dark skinned Atlas youth walked up preparing his weapon.

The battle clamor died in the deafening crack beneath their feet. The five of them felt the ground shift, _rise_, and sink down in a quake. Grimm backed away growling at the cracks shooting beneath them all.

A single crack split the middle of the street with a skull shaking _crunch_, the dawning realization hitting all the hunters present a moment too late.

Kad could hear hundreds of claws scraping against the rock below them. And the deep breathing hiss floating up from the void with the haze of dirt and dust.

The ground shook. And the road collapsed into the void below.

The hunters fell.

One giant snake shot up and out from the ground. Rearing up into the blue sky above them. Dozens and dozens of creeps and other Taijitu swarmed out of the broken pipes and tunnels in a writhing black mass swarming towards the group coming to their feet in the shallow jagged trench.

* * *

Flynt raised his weapon to try and save Neon, shrieking and being dragged down into the deep by a dozen creeps and snakes. One sonic blast rang out before a Taijitu lunged and swallowed his trumpet and forearms, fangs biting through his aura and skin making the poor boy scream.

Kad reached for his knife. Batting the little two legged reptiles away. Ignis was pinned on his right side, awkwardly trapped between both his leg and slabs of concrete. Grimm on the surface began to jump down

A Beowolf fell howling sank its claws through Flynt's black vest and chest around the snake twisting and ripping through flesh with ivory fangs.

Kad gutted a wolf with a backhand slash. Moving to try and rescue Flynt. Co'Balt and Auburn backed away shooting at the looming Grimm. Climbing back up the rocky slope

The light disappeared from the trench.

The King Taijitu swung its serpent body back down, crushing Kad and Flynt against the rocky walls along with all the creatures surrounding them.

Kad no longer felt the warmth of his soul shielding being crushed against the unyielding rock cutting into his cheeks and chest. The giant filled his chest in one deep gasp when the snake pulled up to strike again.

He roared raising the flaming sword. The giant snake balked recognizing the ploy. Tongue flicking out as it thought.

A whistle sang out down the road. Quickly followed by a single grenade right at the snake's white bone head.

The blast wasn't fatal, merely angering. Making an opening.

Kad stepped and sent his chain sailing up out of the pit. Rings of steel curled around the scaly neck and the giant pulled the Grimm down one handed.

Choked gurgles filled the silence. Kad dropped his sword and sank his thumbs into the burning red eyes gripping the Grimm tight. The mask cracked and began to break under his grasp. Flexing, pushing, and finally ripping the car sized head in two.

* * *

High above the scene, a single man nodded slightly at the raw display of courage. Standing in the shadows, cloaked in more ways than mere concealment to the bare mortal eye.

_He had arrived._

And the stranger wished to know of the great champion he found.

And so devised a plan to test a measure of the giant.

Kad had abandoned superior position and strategy to try and keep a few more lives from being snuffed out by the darkness. Heedless of his own life he charged headlong against the monsters.

Several blocks away He watched the Primarch climb from the pit. Grimm hot on his heels the giant smashed open a little store front and retrieved a handful of small crystals from its showcase.

His semblance spat fire from his palms and pulverized Dust when he turned. Immolating the Daemon's charge,

The stranger was pleased, and He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"_Well done my son…"_


	53. The Eye

**My reaction to the finale. (If you haven't seen it yet what the fuck are you doing here instead of RT's site? Go, go right now. You're warned I'm goin off the rails on this spoiler train in this note.)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\**

**WHAT THE FUCK! Oh Ozpin couldn't beat Cinder, I know! I'll go take on this witch all by my hurbagerbadurgher…...**

**Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. Did anyone else miss the characterization bitt where this made sense? GJ Pyrrha, GJ (Pyrrhic victory my ass, you didn't win shit.) My biggest complaint about the episode, Pyrrha died stupidly. No noble sacrifice. Not outplayed in an ambush, she died in a stupid fight she should not have picked. Shit be fucked! GTFO! Urrhhgggg…**

**/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So grit and grind thy teeth to stubs and wait for volume four, (Gods of the Warp it feels weird thinking that.)**

**Any-who be doing my best to make the break bearable for those still interested in what I'm doin'.**

**And speaking of those mildly interested if any of you amazing people might happen to be a beta reader with a bit of free time to spellcheck and lend a hand, might we have a word? **

**So I can stop hating myself for little typos and stupid B.S overlooked since I still can't seem to edit my own work when in a rush, (and maybe go back through and make some minor checks with me on previous chapters?)**

**So share, if you care. Review, as you do. **

**Onwards and upwards**

* * *

The assault on Sun's ears just refused to end today. Noise was everywhere.

The unending howls of hunger and hate from the Grimm horde. And the hundred thousand tones of violence happening all around his team.

Plus the constant ringing in his ears as he went through nearly his entire supply of ammunition.

Jabbing out, pushing away the monsters, smashing the bow staff down into legs. Up into the opening slavering maws of teeth. Shotgun blasts sending the monster down dead in puffs of darkness and shadow.

_"__On your left Sun!"_

And the gun that went off directly next to his head which drowned out the whole noisy storm.

Scarlet's warning proved unnecessary. After the red haired boy put one of his precious few bullets between the glowing red eyes of the Beowolf reaching for his leader.

The Grimm were spreading them thin. Too many bodies already lay on the steps of the stadium. And the giant Goliaths hadn't even shown their faces yet. To busy rampaging through the city north.

Sun hoped there was a plan.

* * *

Qrow was desperately trying to think of a plan.

After watching Kad rush to the south and doing a quick sweep around the destroyed police station, Qrow got to work. With one eye on the sky and one on the streets around him.

Forty minutes and more broken fingernails then he cared to count later the scythe master had finally managed to drag a half conscious Professor Ozpin out from the giant pile of rubble. Shortly before more Grimm arrived and gave chase.

Luckily the beasts had been drawn away before their short running battle could take any unfortunate turns. The creatures lost interest and rushed to the south, hunting for more tempting prey. Letting the ever calm Qrow carry Ozpin into an abandoned apartment complex to hide and take stock.

Doors were open everywhere leaving him carte blanche in picking shelter. So he set Ozpin down as gently as he could in a black leather recliner and began ransacking the drab painted rooms for supplies and bandages.

The headmaster's wheezing breath was giving him concern, but Qrow knew that the old man had worse in his life. He couldn't find any painkillers, or the thousand other drugs that a real doctor probably would have started force feeding Ozpin right now. So he settled for tearing a few sturdy linens into bandages and getting Ozpin to lean up so he could wrap his chest and set any broken bones right.

Once Ozpin was leaning back staring at the ceiling coming down from his borderline shock attack Qrow set to looking for any type of signal sticking his scroll next to windows looking on the city.

As well as making sure they weren't in immediate life threatening danger.

* * *

Ozpin had been slipping in and out of consciousness for some time. But the sound of hurried boots and the sight of Qrow rushing back through the living room finally snapped him out of the haze.

"What… Has… Happened…" Ozpin wheezed through clenched teeth.

Qrow ignored him. The old headmaster's eyebrows went up when sounds of breaking glass and general vandalism answered.

"No signal from the CCT." The younger man mused.

"Qrow_…"_ Ozpin tried to raise his voice in demand.

"What was that law you told me?" Qrow asked him, "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong?"

The headmaster grumbled under his breath, suddenly struck by a coughing fit. Qrow walked in from an adjacent room and knelt beside him on the hardwood floor. Waiting for Ozpin to stop and look up.

"The Grimm are in the city. You got blown up, and now here we are." Qrow told him.

"Ironwood?" Ozpin gasped.

"I don't know. All the cruisers either went down or got outta dodge. Heard lot of chaos coming from some kind of fight."

Ozpin groaned in pain and sat back in the chair, on the verge of passing out again. Qrow shook his arm.

"Listen… Oz. There was something else."

He managed to look up at his old friend. Qrow continued.

"In the station. There… I don't know. There was some type of new Grimm."

"New?"

"Yeah…" Qrow replied, reaching behind his back for the familiar flask of alcohol. "But… Huh," He laughed once, "But you're never gonna believe me."

"What Qrow?"

_"__It talked."_

Ozpin sat up, pushing through the pain looking at his friend and colleague.

"Yeah…" Qrow nodded taking a deep pull from the flask. "Spoke some cryptic doom crap and then disappeared in a fire ball after we killed it."

Ozpin was at a loss for words, Qrow sighed and stood again. Heading back to resume his attempt to find a good spot to call from.

"Anyway," He said back to Ozpin. "Nothing's looking up. And we need to find out what's going on. Who's fighting back."

Ozpin had his chin on the knuckles of his left hand deep in thought. Qrow walked back into the room, drawn by the silence.

"Hey!" He half shouted, concern plain on his face.

"Call Glynda…" The headmaster told him. "We have to move quickly."

"Didn't you hear me?" Qrow asked, "No sig-"

"Use the short range radio." Ozpin said, "Let's just hope she's not too busy

* * *

_The streets burst up again._

Concrete and asphalt flew into the sky, thrown up by the bone white heads of the King Taijitu's pushing up at all the major street junctions. Hunters were suddenly separated from the main group, caught between the advancing Grimm and the massive serpents twisting their sinewy necks high above the buildings. Tongues flicking out, scenting for prey.

More Creeps, and Snakes pulled themselves out of these new holes.

"_Forth route! To the right!_"

Time, and time again Kad's deep roaring voice cut through the chaos, guiding the stadiums defense. Shifting Huntsmen, and Huntresses, sending blades to the weakening zones. Directing fire and Dust to greater effect.

He had been dividing and mapping out key points of the battle in his mind. Everyone quickly learned what his calls meant for them.

Kad sensed the whole flow and weave of carnage and slaughter.

And his heart sank every time he heard the final cries of another student killed by the Daemons.

Ignis, still sharp as ever, slashed through the armored scales. But the moving snake was barely slowed. Crashing through another building, heading east to their weakening flank.

Buildings crumbled beneath the serpent in front of him. Once again the chain around his waist sailed out and wrapped around its throat. Kad set his feet and pulled back with all his might both hands wrapped in a death grip around the chain and sword.

The head bent back, snapping and hissing precious air out from its mouth through its strangled throat.

The rapid clicks of a Dust cylinder drew his eyes up and open. Kad saw his partner Alicia spinning Detergeo up shouting as she moved.

Her arm flicked forward, and three bolts of Dust burst to life and sped forward. Spinning and twirling together into one mass in the air. Out and down the Taijitu's throat.

Fire ran down its body. Burning smoke and flesh alike.

Kad's chain fell to the ground. The far end glowing orange and bright.

Air hissed and split when he turned. Swinging down at the Gimm beyond, swarming two hunter teams

An Ursa reared and roared, its fur burning and steaming from the red hot chain wrapped around its' bulky form. The beast disappeared in a flash when Kad pulled back whipping his chain through the Grimm. More burst and died, others were merely cast to the ground.

But it was opening enough.

* * *

Cardin brought his hand up and whistled. Waving his mace to signal retreat.

One Ursa knocked down by Kad reached up from its prone position.

His back hand strike shattered the paw, and the return swing pulped its head.

His team easily made the jump over the new gap, as did two of the surviving students they had stood with.

But the third fell short.

His chest pushed against the broken edge, fingers desperately gripping. Cardin's teammate Dove slid close and stretched out his hand.

Their fingers almost met.

And then the boy was pulled down by a Creep. Its jaws closing on an ankle and ripping him into the mass of creatures.

His scream of surprise and terrified pain was muffled beneath the sounds of all the Grimm spilling up from the dark. Dove pointed his sword and fired into the black, but the small caliber rounds only annoyed the Daemons.

More leapt up,

And crashed into the red glyph Alicia Redstone had conjured in front of him.

The beasts were only stunned for a moment squirming around the barrier of hardened light. Dove looked back to his savior.

Alicia curled her hand then called out to him,

"_Jump!_"

He saw her plan. And when the swirling barrier of light began to move Dove kicked his knees up to his chest and pushed off.

He flipped and soared through the air, landing directly in the shadow of the giant form of Kad.

The Primarch raised his boot and slammed it down on the broken road.

More cracks appeared. A massive slab broke off and crashed down on the black horde scrambling up, crushing a dozen monsters.

More shots and Dust bolts flew down, thinning the Grimm. And Kad raised up his right hand.

And the blue ice crystal he had looted from the store.

Powerful fingers crushed the elemental crystal, and his semblance flowed. Grimm were either frozen in place, or sent flying from the force of the blast when the ball of ice struck in their midst.

The moans of more dying Taijitu hit their ears moments later. But Kad knew they had to move fast.

Out to the west another snake burst from the ground. But this time nothing was between the giant Grimm and the almost unprotected stadium.

Or so Kad thought,

* * *

Purple bolts sailed up, cast by someone behind the curve of the stadium out of sight. The Daemon shook and hissed, showered by sparks. Lunging down at its attacker.

Professor Goodwitch swept her crop up, a ripple of light burst on the snake's red eyes. Sending the head crashing into the stadium wall. Rocks crumbled and fell from the wall as the snake righted itself and roared at the teacher.

She was not afraid,

One commanding male voice shouted from behind her,

"_First rank, Fire!"_

Dozens of Dust carbines barked and spat their super-heated ammunition at the colossal Grimm. It shook and roared, but the weapons had little effect on the Grimm.

The teacher pushed her glasses back into place and spun her arm.

Debris around her feet glowed and started to shake. She brought her arm back and then pointed with her empty hand. The aura touched splinters around her spun together into a javelin form.

The snake roared again,

And Professor Goodwitch sent the spike spiraling into the open maw and out the back of its neck.

* * *

Kad couldn't believe it,

Hundreds of armed civilians led by a cohort of Atlas soldiers were marching forward. Coming around both sides of the stadium. The lead officer followed Professor Goodwitch towards the little group of young hunters.

Students parted around them, and the soldier spoke. "Who's in charge here?"

"_Me."_

Kad's boots thudded down on the concrete steps. The soldier took an involuntary step back. If the giant had ever been intimidating before, the time spent in the crush of battle had certainly given him, more character.

Covered in dirt and dust, dried blood on his head from a pressure cut on his scalp, and a bruise on his right cheek from when the Taijitu had tried to smash him down in the hole. Sweat cutting streaks through the grime. Plus the red sword in his right hand, and the sparking chain dragging on the ground in the other.

The giant Primarch loomed over the soldier, "Where'd you come from?"

The man swallowed quickly, "We rounded up what Atlas regulars we could. Then broke into the emergency weapons stash at the council chambers. Civilians started showing up, we armed those that wanted to fight and marched here double quick."

His faceless helmet turned to track the students pulling back in this unexpected lull of combat. Troopers and civilians walked out, heading to help some of those students struggling to walk up and away from the front lines.

Kad looked down again, turning to Goodwitch,

"We sure could use your help..." He said with a tired smile.

The Atlas soldier assumed he was being addressed, stepping forward and raising his rifle up to ready. "We await your orders… Lord…"

The students around them shifted, puzzled by his choice of words. None more so then Kad himself however. The giant spoke quickly, "Spread out." He turned pointing with Ignis, "We've got them coming into bottle necks. Stop them from spreading any further south."

The soldier nodded. Turning and circling a hand above his head to signal his troops.

Kad didn't want to acknowledge the little spark of hope that took away some of the tightness from his chest from the unexpected reinforcements. This day was just getting started.

Cardin looked up, waiting for some form of direction. Kad looked down at Professor Goodwitch.

"We need to get barricades set up before the Goliaths hit us."

She nodded. But Kad saw something in her eyes.

"I'll do what I can…" She said looking up, "Listen… You've done marvelously."

Almost as an after-thought she looked down to her students gathered close. The group growing larger, each more battered and dirtier then the last.

Co'Balt, and the young huntsman Auburn Roland showed up next to Alicia. Sun and his team walked up followed by team JNPR.

"All of you. You've done more than anyone could have hoped." Goodwitch said.

_Many sensed the but coming._

She blinked once before breathing in, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for one more show of courage."

Everyone leaned close, no matter how tired they were, each was ready to hear what they might have to do.

"I need volunteers to go and rescue Professor Ozpin."

* * *

Ruby had a plan. She just wished her teammates would stop arguing for a moment to let her voice it.

Along with a great many other things she wished that the dark girl Yang and Blake had collected would stop staring at her like Ruby didn't notice while she was supposed to be on look out.

"We need to work our way around the Grimm," Blake said.

"But the shortest distance is right through the center." Yang countered.

"Which will most likely get us all killed!" Weiss told her. "You saw what's out there."

Yang turned to the heiress, "We can get past em'."

Winter spoke up in support of her sister, "That's not going to be as easy as it sounds for some of us."

Raven cut in, "But we need to get to help as soon as possible."

Ruby groaned, they couldn't stay here in this alleyway forever.

Another Nevermore screeched as it swept low over the city. Seven heads whipped around to the direction the bird came from.

Blake tried to be the voice of reason, "We won't get far. We have time…"

"No we don't." Raven cut in. "We need teachers. Professional Huntresses, and Huntsmen."

Yang spoke again, "And they'll be where the fighting is thickest…"

Ruby rolled her eyes as the conversation seemed to start all over again. Excluding the one girl who so far hadn't said anything.

Penny was watching the sky, her eyes tracking unseen objects. Focusing in on things only she could see. She walked over, tugging on Penny's left sleeve. "What's goin' on?"

Penny looked back at her, "Ruby, could you call your Uncle please?"

Silver eyes narrowed, "What? Why?" She leaned close to her ginger friend. "Do you…"

Penny didn't know the exact wording of the question that was about to come from her friend, but she sensed what Ruby might ask, and whispered her explanation.

"I'm… hearing things. Short waves low transmissions. And I think I recognize some names from your file."

"I have a file?" Ruby asked, thoroughly confused.

"Qrow Branwen… Listed as your uncle correct?" Ruby nodded.

"But the tower isn't working." She tried to remind her, "Don't you?..."

Penny cut her off, "Yes, I know. Here, let me see your scroll."

* * *

_"__Well Glynda says sit tight…"_

Qrow closed his scroll and took a seat on the apartment's kitchen counter. Gazing out the window into the distance.

Ozpin tried to talk "How soon… Till…"

But the headmaster was wracked by another violent fit of coughing. Plastering his closed fist in spit. Scrunching his eyes shut in deep pain. Qrow quickly came to his side.

"Easy, you're gonna need those lungs when we run."

"You should leave me." Ozpin whispered out of breath.

"Woah… No way." Qrow said laying a hand on Ozpin's shoulder. "We need you. Now more than ever."

The headmaster choked and coughed again tying to laugh. "I'm not dead yet… But," He breathed deep again, "But there are things you need to know my friend…"

Qrow shifted at the ominous undertone. Only to be snapped out of his focus by the sound of a scroll.

His scroll,

And the emergency radio link trying to form.

* * *

_"__Uncle Qrow?"_

The previously occupied majority of the group simultaneously swiveled their heads towards their youngest member's voice.

_"__Ruby? How did you get this frequency?"_

"A friend." Ruby said, "Where are you?"

"Where are you kid?"

The group all gathered close around the scarlet girl. She looked up for a moment trying to get her bearings.

Qrow asked again, his voice low and dangerous. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"For the moment." She replied.

"Ruby…" He growled getting impatient.

Yang leaned close to the scroll, "We're on the edge of the eastern quarter of Vale. Everybody's gone or hiding."

Qrow was shocked to hear his other niece's voice, "Yang? How?... What?..."

"We don't have time to explain old man…"

"Oh then you'd better make time to explain missy." He half shouted, getting angry now, "What are you two doing away from school _during the middle of a Grimm invasion_?!"

The circling Nevermore flew close again, shrieking and trying to flush out more prey. Buffeting all the girls with the down draft of its wings. Ruby brought up her scroll staring at the portrait of the scythe master.

"Uncle Qrow we need to go."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa you two." He answered. "You're not going anywhere. Find someplace quiet and keep your heads down. I'll come find you when I can. Keep-"

Ruby interrupted him, "Well where are you? We'll,"

"None of your concern. Wait…"

Qrow never got to finish his command. One voice called to him. To quiet to be heard through his scroll.

The girls stood glancing at each other waiting for him to start talking again.

"_Ruby?"_

"Yeah," She answered immediately.

"What is your exact location?" Qrow paused trying to put an uncomfortable request into words. "I'm gonna need a favor…"

* * *

Kad would have given his right arm for a hundred more of those guns.

Grimm were ripped to pieces by the golden mini-gun in Coco's hands, spent shells rained down around her designer boots. Cutting the last of this wave of monsters apart with unnerving accuracy and relish.

Hundreds of rounds annihilated every black creature from this route up to the north. Stragglers and wounded creatures from the first daemonic push. Civilians had spread out to the far flanks with multiple teams of trainees to support them.

The professional Atlesians were setting up in the wreckage of the first confrontation. Climbing up onto the wreckage of destroyed buildings piled high by Professor Goodwitch for the requested barricades.

Coco surveyed her handy work, "Looks clear. You should get going."

Kad nodded, "Great work… See what you can do about some traps for later."

"You got it."

He had quite a selection of potential teammates for this crazy run into Grimm territory. Kad didn't want to find himself short-handed on the hunt for the headmaster. Team leaders stood close. Checking their weapons and their teammates in what calm they could get in this eye of the storm.

"Ali, come with me. Jaune, get your team."

Co'Balt stood up, "Hey!" Outraged at being seemingly forgotten.

Kad looked to his teammate, "You've done more than enough already brother… Take a break and don't worry. There'll be plenty Grimm to fight later."

The bull Faunus grumbled and returned to his seat on the stadium steps. Alicia stepped to the side and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. Which he merely brushed away before she could say anything, and looking up at her.

"Just get back quick alright?"

* * *

Kad was always looking down on people. Kind of unavoidable with his titanic stature. But it gave him some perspective this time. While that one unavoidable quirk of his height was true, so was the opposite now. In more ways than one.

They were all looking up to him.

"Courage everyone…" Kad said, "Courage for our friends, and courage for our home."

Thousands of eyes looked to the Primarch, and he looked back to them.

"_Stand Tall! We are hunters today!_"

Their ragged roar made him smile.

And that little annoying flutter of hope returned to his heart.

_They could do this._

Kad looked down on his five chosen companions.

_"__Let's hunt…"_

* * *

**Ten minutes later.**

"Come on we're almost here!"

Almost through the maze of ruined homes and now unmarked streets that were once so familiar. But now a glimpse of what was to come to the city after the Daemon horde passed through. Death and ashes in their wake.

_Just like Mountain Glenn._

_Just as everything on Remnant would be…_

Ruby looked back to wave her teammates onward. All were keeping pace except for Winter unconditioned to these situations. And Raven still slightly injured from her previous ordeals and injuries.

They were slowing them down.

_And the Daemon's senses were closing in…_

Winter was breathing heavily, her pumping arms and running feet were threatening to stop all together. Weiss slowed to run next to her sister.

"You need to get out more…" She said.

Her twin tried to smile in response. "Isn't this… as out as, it gets?"

Everyone was running far too fast to pay much attention to their surroundings.

No one felt the ground tremble beneath their feet. None of them saw little random objects shaking in place. Couldn't hear the windows or the buildings quaking quietly. All from the subtle tremors made from something close by. Several big things…

_All heading straight for them._

"Come on!" Yang shouted out, "We're almost there!"

_Time seemed to slow._

The leading girls glanced up.

There was an intersection dead ahead. Clear of working cars. Lit by the burning buildings on all sides. Choked with thick black smoke.

And a silhouette coming through this cloud.

Ruby saw it first. Loosing a panicked warning scream.

_"__Grimm! Goliath!"_

Her sister saw the beast. And Blake saw her partner stop, grab their leader's hood and turn backwards. And recognize the monstrous identical shadow following in their footsteps.

They paused.

Swords were drawn.

Eyes searched for a quick escape route.

But none could be found in time to escape the third roaring Goliath which smashed through the wall of packed houses behind them. Beams and walls rained on the girls. Spinning in panic. Too stunned to do more then shriek and shout as the crushing debris and the howling Grimm smashed down.


	54. The fears of wolves

**_"… Aeska Brokenlip told me that the accounts that entertain the Rout most are the ones that scare them."_**

**_"True enough."_**

**_"So what scares you?"_**

**_"You want to know?"_**

**_"I want to know."_**

**_"What scares us most," said Heoroth Longfang, "Are the things that even we can't kill."_**

* * *

_"Back! Run!"_

_"I can't see!"_

_"Weiss! Help!"_

_"Where's Yang!"_

_"Look out!"_

_"Scatter! Scatter!"_

_"Where's Yang!"_

_"Go for the legs! The legs!"_

_"I need room!"_

* * *

_"Where's Yang!"_

_"Where's Yang!"_

_Blackness…_

_Ringing and echoed noise…_Slowly cleared out of Yang's head as she pried opened her eyes and looked to the smoke filled sky. Nevermores and Griffons flew across shrieking and circling like vultures.

She couldn't move. Stunned and locked in place by the white blanket of noise clouding her senses, and the dull ache from her beaten down aura over her body.

Again she heard the high voice of her sister calling out, _"Where's Yang?"_

"_I'm right here…_" She thought to herself, thoroughly confused. The blond raised her head from her position flat on her back to get a sense of the situation. Taking in the upside down view of the Grimm above her.

Goliaths were huge. But that was also one of their greatest weaknesses. Slow to react, and slow to move. The giant Grimm turned to the west swinging its ivory tusks up to try and catch one of the girls rushing around it.

Penny moved away up the street looking for distance and a little more time, spreading her web of swords behind her. Arms held up and focusing on the power building in her chest and flowing to her weapon.

Winter had taken cover behind the ginger girl. Nowhere near as nimble as any of the others jumping off the Goliath's legs, the buildings around them and pulsing their semblances to reach higher. Racing around the debris strewn street trying to distract the monster.

Penny's swords began to circle. Their razor points folding down, exposing the laser barrels.

The Grimm turned, a massive foot crashed down almost on top of Yang. Pressing down on the slab her right arm was trapped beneath.

She screamed in pain. Her aura flickered and sparked just above her right elbow where the limb disappeared under the concrete. Fingers curling against the immovable slab as the pressure built. Ruby heard her sister's cry back up the street. A cold hand of fear gripped her heart.

Penny curled her fists down. An emerald ball of energy slowly formed in the metal ring, as she stepped forward punching her fists and fired.

The beam crashed into the Grimm's black chest. Steam and smoke curled up from the burning streak her weapon left. Penny shifted her aim, raising the laser beam higher and higher. The right tusk fell away and disintegrated instantly.

Its jaw split and flapped as the beast howled in agony shaking its head in vain. The cutting energy burned up over its hateful red eye. Bone and flesh from a large portion of its head vaporizing instantly.

The Goliath stepped back. Bumping into the building behind it. The whole house shifted and broke from its foundation. The old style front crumpled against the weight of the Grimm. Spilling more rubble down into the street.

Right on top of Ruby and Raven.

* * *

The older huntress dove out of the way, rolling against the pavement and turning back. Spinning her sword to focus her mind.

Ruby ducked and jumped. Her semblance carpeting the street with petals as she spun. Which stopped abruptly as she was yanked backwards by the falling slab which landed on her red hood. Crescent Rose flew from her hands, and Ruby landed hard on her back.

"_No! No! Not now!" _ The only panicked thoughts that passed through her mind. Before drowning under the realization that the Goliath in front of her wasn't dead.

Most of its facemask had been burned away. Smoke poured from the ragged chest wound.

And it wasn't dead.

Penny couldn't believe it. Slowly the smoke began to stop. The Grimm shuddered and raised its head to the sky moaning in pain. Shivers shot down through spines at the horrible wet sucking sound of the Grimm's flesh starting to knit back together.

The Goliath that had been following in the road behind them roared with impatience. Raven's head whipped back and forth between that monster and her companions beneath the regenerating Grimm.

* * *

Blake found her first, nestled in an impromptu bed of wooden beams and rebar studded concrete trying to pull her hand free. The limb miraculously not squashed completely flat in a lucky little dip beneath the slab.

"_Yang!"_

The Faunus crouched close trying dig her fingers underneath the concrete slab. Yang pulled and pulled, but her arm could not move. She looked over to Blake.

The Goliath would be healed before Penny could fire her weapon again.

Yang tracked the sideways gaze of its burning red stare.

Down,

On the red and black girl trapped almost directly in front of it.

Ruby pulled on her cape. Squirming and trying to free herself from the garment. Yang reached with her free hand and gripped Blake's right wrist.

"_Save her!" _

The Faunus girl was frozen in place with fear.

Of course she heard the bond's desperate plea. But a hundred different excuses and half thought out plans running in her mind froze her dead. Eyes locked on the Grimm about to sweep its single tusk down into their leader.

Yang tightened her grip.

"_Save her! Blake! Save Ruby!"_

* * *

The Grimm swung down, Ruby started to duck.

Breath flew from her body as something struck her back.

Not the shattering force of the Goliath tusk. But still strong enough to sweep her off her feet.

Raven wrapped her left arm around the girl's stomach. Twisting and shielding Ruby from the tusk which nearly struck the top of her head, and grazed along her side.

The two tumbled and rolled away unharmed, still bound in place by the red hood. Raven twisted and lashed out with her long red sword. Cutting away Ruby's cape from where the end disappeared under the rock.

The Grimm swung up into the air. It's healing eye staring down in annoyance. Raven crouched angling her sword up and pulling Ruby tight to her chest backing away. Blake's hand finally made its way to the katana on her back. Which she started to slide from the cleaver sheathe in preparation.

Her bow twitched with her hidden ears.

Drawn backwards.

Through the shattered building behind her.

Heavy footsteps, quickly coming closer.

* * *

The top floors of the building behind her had been torn away sometime in the day. Pushing the roof and lower buildings, along with those who had sought to shelter inside, down into a pile on the far side.

He had seen the Grimm's bulky white head through the hole in the house. And was fully intent on dodging the monstrous beast. Shortly before the high voices of some people he had not expected to find hit his own enhanced hearing.

* * *

Smoke framed the broken building.

Yang saw the bright glow of Dust through the haze. Her mind slowly putting a name to the shape of the familiar sword as it emerged in its maker's hand.

Kad Amaranth, holding his great sword down in a backwards grip. Poised for maximum striking power, as his boots hit the jagged edge of ruins and he leapt through the air.

Gene forged muscles in his powerful legs propelled the giant up. The Goliath roared in recognition. The black trunk and white curled tusk swept up to try and catch the young Primarch at the zenith of his leap.

_To slow by half to catch him._

The Dust fused blade came down, sinking up to the hilt in its eye. The tips of his boots dug deep in its skin along with his free left hand which latched on the Goliath's head.

The Grimm stumbled backwards. The elephantine limbs tripping on the shattered walls, pushed down and back by the force of Kad's impact.

It roared in vain trying to roll and stand. But was pinned by the giant who shifted his grip, planted his feet and tore the red blade free. Ignis spun in his hand, then swung back down in the headman's swing.

Bone and brains split and its cursed blood hissed away at the touch of steel and fire. The Daemon moaned and died. Powerless to mend its vessel from the burning Dust

Its death cloud of smoke floated away as Kad turned, quickly surveying the situation. The scattered girls gawking at his arrival. Team JNPR and his red haired partner Alicia jumping down to the street floor by floor.

_The ground shook again. _

And the giant moved quickly.

He pointed west at the first advancing Goliath, shouting commands.

_"That one! Quick!"_

Kad stepped to the east, towards the Goliath that had been following the girls. Hooking one foot under Ruby's scythe as he passed. Kicking the weapon up through the air to the young Huntress.

As one, the Daemons roared and broke into a run. Ruby and Raven locked eyes with the giant, who merely pointing one hand and one finger to the west. His message unspoken but simple.

_Go help them._

_Get out of my way._

* * *

Ren rolled on the ground breaking his momentum as he fell to street level. His team close behind him, shifting their weapons and their grips on them. Blake had turned back to try and free her partner once again. The quiet green clad gunslinger grabbed onto her wrist when she started to dig.

"First things first Blake." He said flicking his head up the road.

Her amber eyes darted between her friends. Yang spoke, "Go on Blake. Don't let them just squash me here… That would be just too embarrassing."

The blond tried to smile, hoping she hid her terror well enough.

* * *

Ruby paused next to the two of them. Long enough to see her sister flash a shaky thumbs up in recognition and reassurance.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Alicia sprinted through the field of knee high debris walls moving towards the Goliath.

Weiss flicked her rapier, blue bolts streaked away and smacked into the Grimm's giant head. The Daemon merely blinked and roared in annoyance.

Alicia spun the chamber on her knife Detergeo. Scraping the curve blade along the ground by her knees as she slid on the pavement. Blue Dust shimmered and flowed. Directed by her will up into a giant spike of ice, aimed directly at the Grimm's chest.

_Slow to turn,_

_Slow to react, _to slow to stop its rush or dodge the elemental spear, which crunched deep into the beast.

* * *

Kad's left hand reached for his chain. Looping the black steel links around his sword's hilt. Tugging on the impromptu knot work to test its strength. Loops fell to the ground by his running boots as he moved, scraping and sparking along the road as he neared the shadow of the dark monster nearing.

Ignis fell from his right hand.

He spun, and so did his blade, backwards pulling on the little steel links clinking together, half a step from the ground almost floating forward.

The bonded weapons wake hissed with cloven air, as Kad shouted and swung the sword back, and forward out to the limit of his new reach,

And straight through the fore legs of the charging Daemon.

* * *

The Grimm howled and pushed, trying to pull its bulk off the spike. Helpless to defend itself.

Pyrrha hurled her spear into its right eye. More colorful Dust bolts flew up sparking against its mask. Bullets left miniscule cracks across the bone and shredded the other eyeball.

Jaune and Raven rushed close, hacking their swords down into the thick muscled legs. Pink explosions rocked the Daemon's head.

Further behind them Ruby pulsed her semblance again.

The young leader jumped up along the second story of the buildings to their left, closing the gap as fast as she could. Firing Crescent Rose behind her building momentum, timing her leap for just the right moment.

The Goliath threw back its head as Milo' shimmered black and slid free, back to Pyrrha's hand. Ruby leapt again, her scythe bending in motion.

The curved steel cut through flesh and corded muscle as it hooked on. Ruby only a red blur circling around its neck as the little team leader held tight on her weapon and rode her momentum.

* * *

The legless Goliath fell face forward. Skidding and plowing up the street.

Kad swung back, latching both his hands onto the chain. The rocky pile in front of its mouth muffled the Grimm's moans of pain and hate.

Ignis spun up, as the giant shortened the chain and swung the sword down again. Black hissing blood flew into the sky as he split the white skull in one blow.

Its flesh would never mend from that strike, the body slowly began to smoke away.

_The cloud remained._

_Curling… Coalescing…_

* * *

Ruby hung from the exposed spine, dangling on her scythe as the Goliath's flesh shimmered and started to heal.

Her hand closed on the sniper rifle's trigger.

The others blinked at the sudden thunder crack, the sound of her sniper rifle, and breaking bones as the Grimm's head separated from its neck.

* * *

The Grimm from above dove in. Two Griffons flew at Kad.

Ignis flashed. The first monster shattered and turned to smoke in the blink of an eye. His sword swung back and down. The second Daemon seizing the moment.

Kad drew his knife and buried it in the creature's throat. As the little bronze cross guard pushed against its neck. And the body burst into smoke. Swirling past the Primarch in a stinging cloud.

The others circled together back to back. Guns pointed to the sky.

Ruby quickly reloaded, "Back up! We've got to get Yang."

More Grimm circled overhead.

_The dead smoke clouds still condensed to the east._

_Slowly building _Its_ form again._

Ruby, Blake and Penny crouched close to the trapped blond as Kad drew near. The three of them standing to Yang's right. Ruby was debating whether or not to ask Penny to use her strength and free her sister, even knowing how her friend could be exposed.

That concern slowly loosing to the age old argument of desperate times and desperate measures.

Kad could hear more Goliaths smashing through buildings trying to reach them. Yang's lilac eyes looked up when his shadow passed over them. The giant quickly forming a plan.

They had to leave.

_Right now. No matter what._

He kneeled down. Laying his sword on the ground.

Aiming his knife.

Yang's heart raced. None of the others said anything, but Yang started to shout seeing the razor edge draw near.

"Hey! Kad! Hold-!"

The point slid carved deep in a gap between the fallen walls. The fighting knife bent as Kad levered up the stone, digging the fingers of his right hand into the space. He looked to the girls standing on the slab.

"_Move."_

Yang blinked as they backed away. She had no idea how much that slab weighed. More than even a giant could-

Kad's face twisted in exertion. Muscles bunched and his fingers curled. They all felt the rumble through the ground as the giant pushed. Letting go of his knife to roll the shocked blond free from under the stone as he pushed the slab up.

The only sound he made a final grunt of effort when he shrugged the grey stone aside in one motion as he stood, fighting knife again in his left hand and sword still on the ground chained to his right hand.

Ruby and Blake backed away as it almost landed on their toes. Penny merely stood still and stared at the giant.

Yang rolled onto her hands and knees. Ruby quickly jumped to her side and began to help her up.

* * *

_Slowly spectral crimson eyes opened in the black cloud hanging in the street behind the Primarch and his companions. _

_Will and form taking shape on this plane. _

Winter was the first to notice it. The tall shape outlined in immaterial smoke.

Wings of shadow. White bone spikes and claws contrasting the bulk of black armor and black flesh the smoke was forming into

Hateful eyes, met pale blue. Lips curling in unmasked relish.

_Time seemed to slow._

Only panic ran through Winter's thoughts as she pointed and screamed in pure terror. Kad watched the shock pass through the group. Their faces slowly beginning to mimic the younger Schnee's.

Warning chills shot down his spine. His hands gripping his weapons even tighter.

The Daemon bent its will and stretched out one hand.

Invisible fingers wrapped around Kad's chest.

Grinding his bones, tearing at his bulk. Now twice in almost as many minutes Kad was flying through the air. Ripped away and closer to the Daemon lord.

His neck snapped down when he struck the ground head first. Kad rolled and tumbled trying to stop himself.

He rolled past the Grimm.

It turned back to his companions. White lips cracking open to expose its jagged teeth.

The beast drew in a breath it didn't need. A glow built deep in its throat.

Warp fire spat from its howling maw with an accompanying roar. Melting the pavement and filling the street. Sweeping straight towards them.

Auras shimmered and drained simply from the rise in temperature.

Weiss didn't even consciously think about moving her hands. Myrtenaster moved, and sunk down into a glyph merely on her instincts. The explosive sound of expanding ice drowned out the blazing wave. And the wall of blue ice washed out and stopped the inferno mere inches away from incinerating them all.

* * *

The Daemon laughed to itself in satisfaction.

Kad stabbed his knife down to stop his roll and pulled himself up in crouch.

_It was back._

_He had killed it only hours ago._

_And it was back._

His own lip curled up in rage for a moment. Then Kad spun low and whipped his chain out at the beast.

Its chuckles turned to chokes of surprise as the steel wrapped around its neck and Kad nearly pulled its head from its shoulders turning and pulling with all his strength.

The Grimm shimmered in place.

Kad suddenly felt nothing through the chain as the Grimm turned to smoke. Its cloud flew past him. Kad turned to where he thought the Grimm was.

Another flash of fire drew his focus back. The again manifested Grimm raised a hand and conjured a ball of Warp fire.

Kad swung from right to left.

Ignis slashed through the blaze racing towards him.

The Grimm hissed, curling its hands. Summoning its twin scimitars. Harsh light shimmered around the hilts and ran down the blades as they emerged in reality

Kad spun again. Ignis, still chained to his hand, sailed out at its head.

The Grimm smacked the red blade down.

Kad pulled back on the chain, and jumped forward. Aiming to bury his knife to the hilt in its head.

The Grimm crossed its swords, catching Kad's arm.

Warp forged steel slid through his jacket, aura and flesh as it uncrossed its blades.

Kad only hissed in annoyance and gave a short tug on his chain. The hilt returned to his palm.

He lunged up.

The Grimm swept up its left sword. Catching Ignis and spinning down. Its other blade mirrored the red sword's move.

Kad threw himself right. The curved sword only grazed his stomach but stabbed straight through the swinging back of his jacket. Splitting the thick leather down the middle.

Kad raised his right leg and kicked out straight at the Grimm.

His boot crunched into its warped metal breast plate. Wings flapped for balance as it slid backwards claws raking the pavement for purchase.

He pressed again. Ignis swung up and down,

Again and again and again.

The Grimm crossed its swords blocking Ignis in an equal blur of speed as Kad hammered on its guard.

Up.

Blocked.

Side to side. Dodged and riposted. Each move they made countered and struck in mirror form.

Kad's knife flashed out for its fingers. Its flapping wings smacked at his weapons.

But the giant refusing to give it even an inch of breathing room, driving the Daemon down the street.

_Away from his friends._

_Deeper into the infested north._

* * *

Pyrrha shook her head in disbelief. "What was _that_!" She asked, looking around the circle of faces locked in shock.

All except for one.

Alicia quickly scrambled up the blue barrier. Squinting through the waves of heat looking for her partner.

Ignis hammered down low on the flat of one scimitar. Knocking it free from the Grimm's hand.

Kad leaned forward stabbing with his knife. The Grimm turned on his left side. Spun and raked its claws into his broad chest and gripped tight. Throwing Kad out of sight around a street corner.

It screeched again and flew after the giant. The sound of their continued battle slowly being muffled by distance.

Alicia turned back, "Kad can beat it. He fought one before" She paused, letting out a quick low growl of frustration.

Jaune stepped forward. "Should we help?"

The dark haired huntress Raven spoke, "We should keep heading for the Professor."

"And just leave him?" Penny asked.

Raven practically snarled but held her tongue. Turning away to make sure they weren't being surrounded.

Alicia stretched out her right hand. One of her red glyphs shimmered into existence over the slowly dying flame.

She bunched her leg muscles and leapt out to the little circle of light. Ignoring the calls of shock and surprise that followed her down the street.

Landing and rolling once just beyond the fire. Taking the Mistral spear off her back and expanding it to the rifle form as she chased after her leader.

* * *

The two of them were locked in a shoving match. Cross guards locked together in a shower of red sparks.

Each knowing one slip could lead to their death in this little forgotten square.

The returned scimitar pressed down with its twin on Kad's blazing sword. He watched their blades slowly carve into the opposite edges. He had no idea how much more punishment Ignis could take.

The Grimm hissed and leaned in closer.

The words it spoke hissing into existence, pure malevolence given shape.

"_You still defy our glory? Your ruin?"_

Kad pushed back even harder. Blinking and flinching when its hot breath bathed his face once again.

"I killed you once…" He growled over the sound of grinding metal.

The beast seemed to laugh.

_"You cannot kill the eternal!"_

The giant started to shift. Slinging the twin swords down to his right as he stepped down rolled under its wing.

The curved tips sparked against the cobblestone.

It hissed and turned, seeing the giant roll up and cut backhanded at the Grimm as he spun half crouched.

The red Dust burned through its skinny bent leg in a superficial cut.

Kad caught onto the tail end of his chain still looped on Ignis.

_Goliaths plowed through entire houses racing towards the battle. _

_Beowolfs, Ursa, and a dozen other Grimm forms followed in their wake._

Kad could hear them. Only one monstrous creature sounded remotely close.

The Daemon crossed its swords again when Kad swung up his chain.

But not toward the curved swords.

The steel rings spun around it leathery right wing.

Kad roared and yanked left. Bones crunched in the feathered limb. And the Daemon screamed in pain as he tore the wing free.

The chain slammed into another building. Kad jumped forward, knife stabbing down at its white face.

The Grimm reeled backwards. Pushing out its swords to catch the raging Primarch.

He swung Ignis up. Smashing the tip in the black wrapped handles. Smashing the Warp blades away along with half its right hand.

The beast tripped backwards. Kad swung down again. Scouring a deep cut across its chest. The Dust burned away at its manifest form. One giant fist smashed into its head, digits curled around the smooth wooden knife grip.

Broken teeth flew away. Kad stood tall,

Raising his red sword high.

Yelling in wordless hate as he stabbed down and nailed the Daemon to the ground.

Nearly the whole blade was lost in the rock below. The Grimm squealed and shuddered as its essence was erased.

But Kad wasn't done yet.

Fists glowing with his aura and semblance cracked against the hated mask. Splinters ran across its surface. The Daemon raised its arms, helpless before the Primarch's wrath.

The last thing its saw was his snarling visage as he dug his fingers into its skull and tore its head away.

The grisly trophy disintegrate in his hands as Kad started to beat against the ground beneath him with his bare fists. Sending splinters of stone flying as he howled in rage.

* * *

**Its borrowed eyes blinked after crushing through the old Vale house. Eyeing its tiny prey standing in the square. **

_Footsteps of thunder shook the earth below as it charged the beast. Dipping its great head and swinging low with long white tusks. _

**The young Primarch leapt aside. Clearing the entire courtyard in a single bound. Cursed sword once gripped close. **

_Another voice reached its ears. _

**Young and fearful calling to the giant, who swiveled in surprise to see his partner and friend near to where he once stood.**

_"Now! Crush! Trample and kill!"_

_The hated Dust burned again against its hide, sinking into the massive shoulder._

_The Primarch swung down, free hand stretching out to the girls waiting hand. The two disappearing from sight as they swung to the Goliath's back._

**It turned and twisted. Looking for Kad.**

_But all vision faded with the flaming spike of pain that shot through the mammoth creatures head._

* * *

**_Twin howls of frustration and failure rang through the waves of the Warp_**

_"Again!"_

**"Cursed whelp!"**

_"Grow… Hunt… Feast!"_

**_They called to their lesser kin. Eager to take form and run loose upon the world called to the brink by the song of panic and despair._**

**_Haunting mocking Daemon laughter stung at their true forms clashing at the veil. _**

**_"You push him to the purpose of his father, instead of fated web."_**

_"Sssssilence! Meddling corruptor!"_

**"Enough words, and words! Commit! Everything is owed… And all is demanded!"**

**_"Not quite…"_**

_"It forgetssss its nature… Thinks above the honored Lords of change. Forgets debt of enlightenment."_

**_"It's too late to corrupt him now."_**

**"His soul shall scream for favor in the Weaver's hall!"**

_"Commit!"_

**_"Force and fear shall not serve now… Our time has passed… Patience and the boy shall fall to…"_**

**_The Daemon's warped claws curled and grasped. _**

**_Circling and slowly peeling tendrils of _****Her_ gifted power away_**_._

_"So it remembers painful lesson…"_

**"And proper place…"**

_"Commit…"_

**"None shall claim him but the Changer of ways!"**

**_Her pained laughter cut through the boiling ocean, and their iron grip. Bright and full of malevolent mirth. Drawing strength from her plots, despite their piercing hold._**

**_"Oh lords, you rage and contest. But he is already mine..."_**

* * *

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**A/n Oh ho, what is he on about now. Writing about things in the warp is kind of hard. Being a realm that is literally a migraine incarnate. **

**Urrrghhghgh... Dubious about this twist right now. But hey points for guesses. And even more for general thoughts right now. No I didn't just pull this out of my ass.**

**Well okay I sort of did. But RT did it first!**


	55. Dusk

The red sword rang with every strike.

Humming and swinging through the air. Accompanied by the crunch of breaking bones and parting flesh as the Daemon's forms returned to smoke.

Kad struck high at the leaping Daemons.

Down through their black legs and up through their arms. Bodies burst into smoke while the Primarch gave ground.

Ignis came down, left to right in a two handed blow into another Ursa. Its thick armored plates held this time against the Dust sword. The Grimm moaned, leaning back trying to pull away the flaming sword embedded in its bulk.

Its twin to the giant's left lurched forward.

The beast's legs flashed away with a crack of false lightning. White claws still tried to drag its bulk forward along the ground. Until Alicia jumped over one burly arm and put a bullet through its skull.

The shorter huntress held her fallen teammate's rifle up to the sky in her left hand. Detergeo sparked and shimmered as the Dust flowed again through her knife.

White bolts flew into the wolves. Kad finally ripped his sword free of the Grimm and cut across right to left through the stunned beasts in long swinging strokes.

Well placed and short lived glyphs tripped up the howling horde while she cast out more bolts of Dust. Leaving the monsters helpless before her leader and his sword. His black chain swinging out and dragging the monsters into his reach

Kad's empty left palm landed on the head of another Ursa. Holding the Grimm still as he slid Ignis' edge and up across its throat. Then flicked the great sword back down and swatted away another reptilian Creep.

Alicia swept her right arm up and spun. Three red bolts flew from the wake of her knife and set the last wolves ablaze. They stood and howled in pain to the sky. Uzipho barked three more times, bullets ripped through their exposed throats and out the back of their necks.

_Further out the Daemons still sought their troublesome prey._

_The ground rumbled beneath the Goliath's massive feet as it drew near._

* * *

Only one thing in the world could shake buildings and the ground like what Kad was seeing all around him. The subtle trembles and the endless little sounds only he could hear as the tremors of footfalls approached.

They had finally gotten out of sight when these last Grimm fell. And Kad intended to stay that way.

Flying Daemons screeched and circled around in clouds of smoke from the burning hulk drifting up from an Atlesian battleship. Its violent crash had spread flames and thousands of liters of fuel through multiple rows of houses.

Providing a perfect screen for Kad and Alicia to slip into a narrow gap between two relatively untouched buildings. The giant went first, pressing his back up against the brick work. Focusing his senses, judging distance of the nearest Goliath.

The Daemon stepped closer. Alicia's labored breathing quickened with fear as her adrenaline faded.

Kad didn't know how keen the Grimm's own senses were. The reek of smoke would mask their own scent well enough, but he didn't want to risk the beast hearing them. His giant hand curled up around Alicia's mouth, pulling her closer to his side and muffling her breath. Her own hand clutching Detergeo went to her mouth, trying to pry away his callused fingers.

Kad held firm, raising that thumb back to the street.

And the slowly growing shadow swallowing the light. The ponderous footfalls slowing yet still drawing closer.

* * *

Seconds slowed to a painful crawl.

They were so close he could hear it breathing. Deep in and out rushes of air. He pictured its head swaying back and forth looking for the two of them. But the even breaths turned to a roar and the Grimm turned away.

Kad braced himself, when the building at their backs shuddered. Tiny bits of debris flew down into the alleyway. Kad ducked down to shield Alicia, pulling her close. But the monstrous creature hadn't found them. It moved off, crushing through homes heading to the south.

He finally let go of his partner. Together they walked back, checking the street for any more Grimm.

Alicia simply blinked and swore, watching the smoke clouds further over the roof tops. That view plus their up and close encounter with the Goliaths had truly set the scale for her of what was happening to Vale.

She looked back over her left shoulder to the looming giant. Kad however appeared surprisingly calm. Quietly scanning for any Grimm. Seeing none he passed around Alicia onto the sidewalk. Curling his fingers signaling her to follow as he headed east.

"Hey… Kad?" Alicia said once she finally found her voice again after a few steps into the ruined city.

"What?" He asked.

"We're in trouble aren't we?"

He didn't answer. Ducking his head below tattered awnings and second story balconies as he moved along.

Alicia continued. "I mean. How's one headmaster gonna help with all of this?"

She swept her right hand up to point to the distant carnage as they moved. Kad didn't see her gesture, but his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"One step at a time." He told her. "Find Ozpin and the others, get back to the stadium and hunker down."

"If they're even still alive." Alicia said.

Kad stopped and turned. "They're fine. No circling Grimm above us. And the Goliaths tore off after me. They're fine."

The reassurance didn't carry as much weight as he thought it did. Alicia's head still hung low, and she didn't meet his eyes.

He crouched down. "What is it?"

Finally his partner looked up "Come on? Aren't you even a little bit, like. Unnerved by…" She paused trying to find the right words.

"Just, all of this?" She waved her right arm up.

Kad frowned.

Of course he was. No sane person wouldn't be. But the feeling was just, detached. The sense merely framing the many problems he needed to tackle. He didn't know what the next few hours might bring any more than the next person.

But he knew that people were counting on them. And that was all he needed.

"We'll get through. Alright?" He said, gently laying his right hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through."

"Okay."

* * *

Pyrrha jumped, twisting and turning through the air over the alpha Beowolf that was chewing on her shield.

Its head turned with her arm. She jabbed low at the next Grimm in line, spearing the Boarbatusk between the eyes as she landed.

The Daemon's ivory canines cracked grinding against Akouo', laying its paws on the little shield to hold the young champion still in place.

Jaune shouted and chopped down with his sword. Decapitating the wolf in a single swing.

High above their heads, a Nevermore screamed crashing its black wings against the air. Clapping the shadowed wings together and raining a hail of feathers down on the young hunters. Jaune shouted in warning, moving forward to raise his shield over his partner.

Thin green beams shot the deadly projectiles out of the air. Cutting them all to pieces before they could run anyone through. Two blue blots of Dust spiraled up, crossed their paths and exploded on the Grimm's wings.

The doomed bird screeched flapped in panic. Unable to stay aloft under the weight of ice, it crash landed hard on the edge a roof in front of them. The broken pieces doing little to cushion its fall as it rolled and spilled onto the road.

Yang pushed past the two heiresses.

Weiss saw her plan. She held up her palm and summoned a glyph in the air. Right in the blonde's path. Yang jumped, touched on the glyph and then jumped again, yelling and flying at the Grimm.

Her gauntleted fists cracked down on the top of its head, fingers locked together. The giant head cracked on the ground as Yang fired down and flipped off.

The Nevermore shook its head. Roaring at the grinning Huntress. Happy to finally be back in her element and focus, even if only for a moment.

Yang rushed forward again, swinging her fist up into the open maw. The shotgun blast tore through sending bloody fragments and smoke out the back of its cracked mask.

* * *

_"_Are we clear?" Ruby asked, walking out through the ruins of another home. Crescent Rose collapsed to its rifle form in her hands.

This was the third pack that they had to fight through on their way to Ozpin and Qrow. And she knew that there would be more after them soon enough.

"We're good." Yang said, rolling her neck, loosening up. "One more street."

Ruby nodded, and turned to the rest of their group close behind her. "Blake, Ren, Nora. Take the lead."

The three of them quickly broke into a jog out on point. The rest fell in behind them, eyes on the skies and the shadows around them. As they moved Raven stepped closer to Yang.

"What are you going to tell your uncle?" She whispered. Instantly killing Yang's little moment of relief and oblivion.

"I don't know." The blond replied. "Let's just hope he doesn't notice anything really striking about you. Just don't make eye contact, got it?"

Raven spoke again, ignoring the venomous addendum "And what about, _him_? "

"Not a word." She knew exactly to who the dark haired huntress was referring.

Yang still had doubts. A great deal of doubts. If they managed to make it through the day then she would ask a few certain people, a few certain questions. But for now she was trying to put all distracting thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

Nora slid to a stop in the middle of the abandoned road. Spying the first stranger they had seen since the stadium. The tall grey haired scythe wielder standing guard over the headmaster of Beacon in a little stairway. Waiting for the young hunters to approach.

Ozpin was sitting a few stairs up, clutching his side with his left hand as he tried to focus his aura to pull himself back together.

Qrow swallowed down his relief that his nieces had actually found them. Putting on his stoic façade even as Ruby ran up and threw her arms around his neck. Her infectious smile wore away after a moment however and he let one corner of his mouth slide up.

Ruby still beamed at him. "Hey!"

"Easy kid." He said pushing her gently back to the ground.

The others circled close facing away from the teachers. Still on the watch for any Daemons. Qrow looked to his nieces. "Is the stadium still secure?"

"Last time we checked." Ruby answered him.

More roars floated through the air. The Grimm had their scent.

"But we gotta go." RWBY's leader said pointing back the way they came. Qrow nodded and turned back around to sling Professor Ozpin over his shoulders. The barely conscious teacher holding on as best he could to his colleague.

Qrow nodded to the group, "After you."

* * *

_"__I don't get it. Why don't they just attack already?"_

Co'Balt glared left, over to his fellow ax-man. "How about you stop flapping your lips and pay attention Auburn."

The shirtless hunter merely huffed and shifted his grip on the weapon in his hands, balanced against the rocky edge of this barricade.

"Probably 'enjoying themselves' too much." Cardin said. Standing over to Co'Balt's right.

The three of them had been up here for what felt like hours already. The rest of Cardin's team lounging as best they could on the lower barricades. Each of the group taking potshots with some of the Dust carbines behind them whenever some lowly little Grimm poked its head out.

Cardin swept his eyes over the no man's land once more. "You think they'll be back soon?"

"Shut up…" Co'Balt nearly growled, in a low annoyed tone. Not typically one for speculation. He knew that everyone would get back, and any other conjecture just irked him to no end.

"Eyes up boyos." Auburn suddenly said, nodding up towards another Grimm pack slowly edging around through the ruins further out, the little forest of spikes on their backs swaying through the shadows. The black tips of their noses pointing to the sky and the scents carried on the wind. But they weren't looking to the barricade. They were looking back north.

"_Shit." _Co'Balt swore once he saw what had drawn their attention.

* * *

The Grimm were always aggressive. Every species would attack without any provocation.

Charging after helpless prey. Destroying any Human built thing they came across. And any time they were challenged, having that aggressiveness returned on them. It was guaranteed the Daemons would retaliate.

Which was why half of the pack that appeared out of the ruins split off to go for the barricades one more time when several explosive grenades arched down into their midst.

Now only a few of the giant wolves were rushing for young hunters escorting the professors. Ruby made a mental note to thank whoever had drawn off the Grimm as she swung and shifted Crescent Rose up to its scythe form.

* * *

Qrow snapped his sword down and shot the legs out from underneath the Grimm charging at him. And in the blink of an eye, folded his blade back up and pierced through its skull with one snapping lunge as it fell.

Ruby spun down under more claws swinging for her head. She jumped forward, spinning counterclockwise. Her scythe blade hooked back and pulled through muscle and bone taking its head off.

Blade stabbed her katana up through another's mouth and brains before it even moved its bone white claws an inch. Gunshots ripped through the Grimm, their dead smoke spiraling away into the air. Hammered down and gutted by their keen edged weapons as they made for the wall.

* * *

Co'Balt pulsed his semblance and cut up, splitting a Beowolf's jaw in two and sending the beast spiraling up.

Cardin swung smashing this last Grimm down from the air against the jagged rebar and sharp edges protruding from the debris wall as it fell down in front of him.

Quick gunshots and flashing blades from their companions made short work of the rest as they clawed forward reaching for their blood. Opening up the route for the approaching group.

Hands reached down to pull their comrades up and over.

Co'Balt was starting to panic, not seeing his two obviously missing teammates.

As they moved down the barricade and headed toward the stadium Co'Balt stepped close to Pyrrha, her shield slung on her back and her spear Akouo in her right hand.

"Where's Kad? Where's Alicia?" He asked grabbing onto her left arm.

Ragged cheers and a little bit of applause came from the students and civilians crowding close as they saw who Qrow was carrying. The red-haired champion paused for a moment, Jaune stepped in close on her right.

"We got separated…" Pyrrha told Co'Balt, blinking away adrenaline rush fading from her veins and trying to pick her words. "There were Goliaths. And Kad…"

"What? And what?" Co'alt asked when she paused, tightening his grip on her arm. "Tell me!"

"This… Thing..." Pyrrha looked back to the north. Jaune spoke up in her brief silence.

"Kad went after this big Grimm." He told the Faunus. "And Alicia went after him."

"And you just let them go?" Co'Balt said, his eyes narrowing with slowly shifting disbelief.

"Alicia said he'd be fine, before she left."

Pyrrha found her voice again. "We still had to find the Professor."

Jaune spoke again, "Co'Balt it was crazy. They bought us time and,"

"And where the fuck are they?!" Co'Balt snarled. Pyrrha shrugged off his hand.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," She told him. Pyrrha would have said more, her mouth was half opened to do so. But the bull Faunus turned around angrily and stalked back to team CRDL and Auburn.

The two of them looked at each other silently for a moment. Jaune merely shrugged and trudged after the others heading into the stadium.

Pyrrha took one glance back at the boys then slowly followed in Jaune's footsteps.

* * *

Yang started to maneuver Raven away from the pack once they got inside of the building.

Hanging to the rear of the rapidly growing group, hoping to disappear and sort out her supposed sister when the most prying eyes were elsewhere.

It worked except for one certain Faunus.

Blake felt their presence grow distant as she walked. So she began to slow her pace until she could safely turn around and see where the two of them had gotten to.

The blond noticed her partner's movements. And flicked her head signaling Blake to follow them.

_Past the tall cloaked stranger who no one had paid any closer scrutiny to just yet._

* * *

During the lulls in fighting, trainees had scrounged together what little medical supplies they could find and set up a small area in a southern hallway on the first floor of the stadium for their wounded. Those who had either limped back or been dragged away from the front lines by their friends who had patched them up as best they could.

Students' clutched bloody bandages and swallowed down screams that hadn't been completely silenced by what little pain killers the unexpected Atlas medics had brought with them. Shifting and trying to get as comfortable as possible on the piles of towels and donated clothing that more often or not just served as pillows for the poor youths on the cold concrete floor.

Qrow laid Ozpin down on the ground as gently as he could. The old headmaster still groaned as his injuries shifted, but he quickly contained his cries.

Professor Goodwitch stood and stopped the crowd that had followed them in.

"Back up everyone. Give us some room." Goodwitch tried to shout over the hum of whispers.

Students began to step back slowly. Herded along by the blond teacher, waving her arms and pushing them back towards the front section of the stadium.

Qrow looked down to Ozpin being examined by the helmet-less white armored Atlesian. He quickly checked the professor's pulse and scanned the data readout on his wrist mounted scroll.

The medic looked up, "He'll be fine, but he needs to rest." he said before standing up to return to others in more dire need.

Ozpin breathed in and out a few times trying to steady his pain level. He held out his hand to Qrow. The scythe master tried to be gentle as he took the offered hand.

"He's right." Ozpin said, "Let me rest. But go find out what…"

Ozpin grimaced and wheezed, "Find out what is going on."

_"__Gotcha."_

* * *

Sporadic gunfire and powerful Daemonic roars still hit the stadium.

None too subtly reinforcing the fact that they were nowhere near out of the woods yet. All the young hunters quickly fell in behind Goodwitch, heading back towards the stadium entrance.

She began picking out team leaders and their immediate partners as she walked. Calling out names and dismissing the others to go find something to do, as she lead her chosen few to what some among the students were already calling the war room.

Earlier Coco Adel had brought her team into this large conference room to start planning out the task Kad had given them before he left. It seemed like a quiet enough place.

And the silver haired man in a lab coat all alone on the left side of the massive table currently wrestling with something on his scroll on the table was glad for the company.

One of Coco's team had found a large steel bowl and had flipped it upside down on the mahogany conference table in the middle of the windowed room to focus their designs.

Others walking by had stopped in briefly out of curiosity. Professor Goodwitch being one of them. And slowly a small diagram of their predicament built from odds and ends had taken shape as the day wore on and others added to their little tactical display.

Looted boxes and random books for buildings to the north. A not even remotely to scale line of rocks meant to show the broken Wall. Piles of smaller odds and ends added as the barricades took shape.

And various tiny markers that only team CFVY knew the meaning of. Laid out to show some surprises they had made, or were under construction. Currently being wired up and programmed to the scroll in Velvet Scarlatina's hands. She sat at the head of the table furthest away from the main door while her team leader stood to her right next to Dr. Geppetto.

The rabbit Faunus paused as this large group entered. She recognized Sun, Neptune, Jaune, Pyrrha, and surprisingly to her, Ruby and Weiss, and a nearly identical copy of the heiress beside the familiar icy eyed Schnee.

Followed by a handful of others and a taller Huntsman wearing a short red cloak. Some students pulled out the leather seats and sat down heavily, others chose to stand and wait for commands.

Penny beamed when she saw her father. The old man held out his arms for an embrace.

"Miss Adel, Miss Scarlatina." Goodwitch said, nodding to the girls respectfully as she walked up closer to Coco.

The teacher turned back to Ruby and Weiss, noting the prodigy girl and the scientist nearly next to her. Dr. Geppetto raised a finger to his lips, motioning for Penny to remain silent for now.

"Where is Mr. Amaranth and Miss Redstone?" Goodwitch asked.

Ruby briefly explained.

Voices murmured to each other, their mood turning sour at news of the giant's absence.

But all were silenced by Qrow when he spoke. "What's the plan Glynda?"

She took a deep breath, pushing up her glasses. "The plan... Is…"

Goodwitch was hesitant. Velvet spoke up in enthusiastically her silence.

"We've got it all sorted out. Caltrops, stake pits, staged collapses to block streets, rigged Dust bundles."

She stood up and stepped close to Goodwitch holding out her scroll, displaying several red buttons and number sequences beside them.

"And these buttons right here will blow up the gas mains north of the live power poles we've got set to trap..."

Goodwitch's eyes went wide, "Is that safe?"

Velvet blinked, "Well if you just don't press the buttons, _sheesh_."

"Thank you, Velvet." Goodwitch said, looking back to the display to gather her thoughts.

"So are we fighting?" Qrow said.

"What?"

"Are, we, fighting?"

Goodwitch looked around to her students. "Some seem set on defending this place."

Qrow nodded, "Okay."

"But." Goodwitch said. "We need to start making plans to evacuate."

The silence was palpable. Everyone present paused and briefly held their breath.

Sun spoke, throwing his hands up and down outraged. "But after all we've?..."

She raised a hand, "Yes. All you have done… All of you."

The teacher sighed, "If any of you have some sense of honor that needed to be satisfied. I don't think anyone could find you wanting today. But, this battle is over."

She swept that same hand down. Pointing out the ramshackle diagram in front of them. "Without any outside support we can't hope to last. Wouldn't you agree Qrow?"

The scythe wielder shrugged and huffed a noncommittal noise. Pulling his flask out from behind his back.

Glynda looked down to all the young faces. "There are seaworthy ships, and several airliners ready to launch in the port. The Atlas soldiers found a few gunships and bullheads as well. We shall evacuate as many people as we can and head for Patch."

"Run away." Weiss said. Answered by a few muffled agreeing tones around the room.

"Run. And survive." Glynda said. "Surviving is how we win."

"And just let the Grimm have Vale?" asked Dr. Geppetto.

"Have you solved the problem with the CCT yet Doctor?"

"No." He answered. "But I believe if I can get on site…"

Goodwitch didn't hear the rest of his explanation, and the good doctor quieted himself as she spoke again.

"Then it's settled. We shall start marshalling."

_"__He's back! He's back! Kad's back!"_

A single male voice faintly echoed through the halls of the stadium. Sounding out the good news reported from outside.

That was all it took for the youngsters gathered close to practically leap to their feet and push around their teachers following the voices. Professor Goodwitch stammered and tried to calm them down, but no one was listening.

Soon enough only four people remained.

Penny stayed glued to her father's side watching while the old man observed the two hunters.

"_Qrow…_" Goodwitch began

"I'll tell Ozpin," He replied. "And start helping get the wounded ready to move."

With that he turned on his heel and took a left out the glass door to return to the infirmary. Hand jammed firmly in his pockets and his head bent low. Penny and her father returned to the scroll still intent on battling this virus plaguing the communication system.

Glynda breathed deep again, adjusted her glasses and started off for the stadium front.

* * *

_He turned at the sound of high heels._

Glynda was startled. She had not noticed this man before.

He was extremely tall in a stance that spoke of muscles but fluid grace. He was wearing a long dark cloak over his close bound tan robes. His flowing hair shaded the man's features. And how he stood had his head outlined by a panel of lights which made it that much harder to distinguish his identity.

The teacher composed herself. Subconsciously smoothing her outfit down into place.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

The tall stranger stepped closer. Nodding politely and waiting to be addressed.

She blinked in his shadow "Who are you?"

Now he bowed slightly. And spoke in his quiet yet commanding voice.

"You may call me Aurum."

And he spoke again to answer the next question undoubtedly coming. "I am looking for my son."

Glynda was surprised by that. But the teacher in her, well used to dealing with parents quickly composed itself,

"Well… What is his name? Perhaps I know where he is?"

"No. That will not be necessary." Aurum replied, dismissing her assistance with a wave of His hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes, but thank you. I will know him when I see him. You are,"

He laughed and gave a sly aware smile. "Very busy at the moment… _I am not here to get in the way._"

**/\**

**\/**

**\/**

**/\**

**A/N Have I mentioned I'm making up half of this stuff as I go? As in moment to moment not broad plot which I have pretty much down and done. **

**Probably a given, like all writing. Still looking for a beta, or someone who can point me in the direction of them instead of me asking here.**

**This chapter was going to be longer and had some slight alterations. But I think this is good.**

**So it's going to be after this a little inventory of characters, then my attempt to bring Khorne's eyes upon me, winding up for… I think I've said too much**

**And oh yeah. Let's play spot the part where I just started rushing to get a chapter out, even though I'm under no concrete deadline. Maybe did a good job editing, maybe not.**

**Ready, set…**


	56. The Oath of Moment

"_You two are sights for sore eyes."_

"Good to see you too Co'Balt." Kad said stepping over the final ridge of the barricade. Holding out his left hand to help Alicia up the last stretch, pushing his own bulk up with Ignis like a walking stick in his right hand.

The applause the giant had heard earlier was nothing compared to his reception. Students howled and cheered. Clapping and raising their weapons to the sky, as he stood silhouetted by the clouds of smoke in the red afternoon sunlight.

"You just missed the others." The one shirtless ax wielder told him. Dipping his wide hat respectfully.

"I know." Kad told him, "We were almost in shouting distance but they were all in a hurry."

"Can't blame them." Co'Balt replied for his comrade. "The Grimm aren't going to wait any longer."

Of that he had no doubt. Kad easily stepped down the long sloping ramp of rubble. Many of his fellow students began to fall in step around him and Alicia. All their eyes wide as they took in his tattered jacket, plus the bloody cuts and pale bruises the Grimm had given him, visible through the ragged tears.

* * *

Professor Goodwitch met the young hunters when they reached the base of the steps they had all fought so hard for. Standing still a ways up so she was at least eye level with the giant. Students from inside the stadium gathered at the doors. Others made their way over in groups from the long quiet frontlines. Leaving them under the watchful eye of the Atlesian soldiers and armed civilians.

_His eyes fell on this meeting as well._

"Professor." Kad said, planting the tip of his sword between his boots and leaning on the black leather hilt and fanged guard.

Goodwitch nodded to him. "Marvelously done Kad."

Kad gazed over the students. Some of them were looking at the Professor with irritation that he could only describe as the first steps of borderline hostility.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." Goodwitch said firmly. "Now that you're finally back we can start evacuating."

Sun Wukong pushed through the crowd behind the blond haired teacher

"That!" He shouted pointing with his bo-staff, "That's what's wrong!"

Voices of agreement drowned out the lower sounds of surprise and discussion. Kad blinked in confusion.

"We're leaving?"

"Yes." Goodwtich replied. Shouts erupted from the students. Kad shut his eyes and bowed his head slightly he could pick out half words from the roars of denial.

"_No!"_

"_We can't go!"_

"_Fight!"_

But the giant's voice cut through the chaos. Stilling the storm of words even though it seemed he merely whispered.

"How long?"

The Professor blinked down. "What?"

"How long?" Kad repeated himself.

"Several hours still." She said. "We will need to…"

He cut her off. "And how long after that?"

"Mister Amaranth." Goodwitch said with a growing scowl.

"How long do you think we can run?"

Silence was his only answer. Kad started to step forward. Slowly one step at a time while he spoke. Beginning to loom over the teacher who began to back away from the giant. He turned around to face the majority of youths gathered behind him. Raising his voice to reach them all.

"_How long can we run from the Grimm?"_

* * *

Heads shifted. Some looked to their teammates and friends, others down to their boots and shoes. Kad looked down on the Professor.

"When they follow us from Vale what do we do?" He asked. The giant slowly looked around. Kad raised his muscled arms willing them to speak.

"How long do we keep running?!"

"_No more!"_

"_Enough!"_

He held his empty left fist up against his broad chest. Nodding in the direction of those cries, and turned back to Goodwitch.

"Enough Professor. Enough cowering down. Enough sacrifices. It's time we make a stand. _Here._"

He planted Ignis down in the ground point first, carving through the stone steps. Their teacher pushed up her glasses.

"You can't win." She said, "We need to leave. Fighting will only bring more Grimm."

"Fighting and _losing_ will only bring more Grimm." Kad said. Voices of agreement floated through the air. The giant smiled. "I have no intention of losing this battle."

"How? You have no idea what may happen. How many _will_ die."

"But if we don't draw a line." Kad pointed to his feet. "Right here, right now…"

"Mister Amaranth… We can't win…"

He chopped his left hand down on his other palm. "It's all about mindset. Wars always are. We fight, we win. Don't let the Grimm feed on our weaknesses. _Here_… We turn the tide."

Kad stood tall as he spoke. Towering over everyone around him. Goodwitch didn't say a word. She could feel their attitude, the positive energy.

And that scared her.

"Well…" Goodwitch began, "If you, must insist."

"Yes. We do." Kad said, sweeping his right arm down to all the young hunters.

_Insanity,_

Goodwitch couldn't believe her eyes or ears. This was insanity. More than that it may as well have been suicide. And what was even worse, she knew she couldn't stop them. Students quickly parted when Goodwitch turned and headed for the doors. On her way to the infirmary to talk with Ozpin and Qrow, to hopefully find a way to stop this madness.

Thousands of eyes looked up to Kad.

"You should all get what rest you can." He called out, "…Not long now."

* * *

"Well Raven… What's the plan?"

Yang's tone was heavy with near sarcasm as she leaned against the grey walls. She could almost believe that nothing had happened today if she focused only on the inside of the stadium. The other dark haired huntress glared at her.

"I think you know the answer." Raven said, crossing her arms and staring right back at the blond. Her red katanna gripped reverse in her right hand.

"Nothing…" Yang said wearily.

Blake was once again flicking her amber eyes back and forth between the two of them. Another hundred thoughts on her mind.

"That's not an option. We should go to Ozpin." She suggested.

Raven turned, "And tell him what?"

She pointed her left hand out, to the stadium doors behind Blake. Taking up a mocking tone of voice.

"Sorry to trouble you sir. But the guy whose hand everyone is currently eating out of is secretly a member of this shadow cult that no one knows about, but they're responsible for everything that has happened today. Really trust us."

_Those words drew His attention._

Yang spoke. "Or are you just scared?"

Raven rubbed her left shoulder, "You should be."

Blake looked over, "If you're worried about your heritage."

"Don't jump to any conclusions." Raven hissed. "I've never had that problem. And you're getting off topic. But this,"

She stepped closer to the cat Faunus, holding up one clenched fist. "This moment. If this is their endgame. You'd be a damn fool not to be afraid."

Raven turned back to Yang. Staring a moment before sighing out. "But… Since we can't do nothing, there is only one thing to do."

"What is that?" Yang asked.

"_Play along."_

* * *

Kad had warned them all to be ready at a moment's notice. Which was why he had quickly organized a few teams to bring what food and water they could out to all the trainees on the steps. Instead of having them jam back into the stadium and just cause too much trouble.

Partners laughed and joked. Friends shared stories, Of their deeds this day. Or of ones long past. The mood was light, some sang songs, bumping fists together. Impromptu circles formed with dozens and dozens all standing defiant against the darkness.

The giant thought back to not so long ago when he thought the dance had been a waste of time.

"_How a little perspective changes things…"_ He thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

Coco led the giant and a few others inside. Headed right for the converted conference room to find out what team CFVY had come up with. Penny and her father were still studying the doctor's scroll as they had been. Winter Schnee had her head on her palms blankly looking at the city model seated with her back to the double glass doors.

Their heads moved up when the others returned, drawn especially to the giant among them. He nodded once before shrugging out from his shredded jacket which he threw down on the table next to Winter.

Kad crouched close beside Coco at the head of the table. His muscles pressed against the thin black fabric of his short sleeved undershirt, as she began pointing out key locations on their little diagram. Assisted by Velvet who had done most of the technical work wiring their traps.

Ruby and Weiss watched from the sidelines by the doorway. The red caped girl smiled, when two familiar black gloved hands landed on her shoulders. She crossed her arms and leaned back covering her sister's hands with her own.

"Hey sis." Yang said forcing a smile onto her face, and giving a nod to her final teammate in white. Ruby just smiled.

Yang mentally kept track of her other sister. Hidden from Kad's sight behind the blond and Blake. But APRC's leader was too focused on the scroll in his hands, and Velvet leaning in close telling him which buttons and switches did things outside.

The old doctor stood up when Velvet stepped back. Clearing his throat, and quietly coughing into one fist. All eyes turned to him.

"Pardon me young ones." Geppetto started. "But I need you to listen."

"What is it?" Kad asked.

"Well, Madame Goodwitch dismissed my assistance. But I can get the CCT back up and running."

Velvet spoke, "That's a little out of our focus right now Doc."

"Knowledge can help." Penny said, supporting her father. A few people nodded in agreement.

Kad scratched his chin. "It would be nice." He said, "A little more intel. If we can talk to other Kingdoms."

"But how are we going to get to Beacon?" The Faunus asked in counter.

"Airships…" Geppetto tried to say. "She said there were airships still…"

One voice cut him off immediately. And Yang's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when Raven stepped around her.

"The Grimm will pull anything out of the sky before you even clear the city." She said. Taking the empty place beside Blake, to the right of Yang and Ruby.

The dark haired half Faunus looked straight into Kad's orange eyes. She spoke again, Yang could sense the subtle challenge in her voice.

"Beacon's a long ways away…"

Kad looked Raven dead in the face. And he didn't even bat an eye.

The giant looked back to the Doctor. "How long would it take you to reboot the system?"

"I'll need to…"

Kad didn't need details "_How long?_"

Geppetto thought for a moment. "Half an hour. The hardest part will be swapping out corrupted data cores. But all CCTs have backups on site."

Quiet voices floated around the room. Weiss thought for a moment and spoke, "But still, I agree." She nodded to Raven. "Can we even make it to Beacon?"

Kad looked at the mini city, deep in thought. "We'll need an opening."

He reached forward, pointing to the routes the Daemons would come from and sweeping his broad palm back towards their positions.

"When the Grimm attack. We'll draw them in. Keep all their focus on us."

He glanced over to Team RWBY and Raven, "Volunteers? Guard the Doctor and check the status of the school?"

Ruby nodded, "You can count on us."

"Good."

* * *

"_Ozpin this is insanity."_

Glynda tried to whisper, it wouldn't do any of the injured any good to hear the teachers right now. The headmaster had managed to pull himself up to a sitting position with his back to the concrete wall. Qrow crouched on his right side, and Glynda on his left.

"We can't let them do this." She said again. "It's impossible."

Ozpin managed to chuckle. "I think you might be underestimating our student's Glynda."

"Really?" Qrow asked, "What was it you said about, you hope they never have to fight a war?"

"You misunderstood me Qrow." Ozpin said.

"No one ever wants a war. If they're smart. And if somehow I could turn back time..."

But before the Headmaster could explain, he fell into another violent coughing fit. Bringing his left hand up to try and contain himself. His two friends leaned closer. Qrow almost called for the medic, but Ozpin settled down and looked over to him.

"Alas… No, we can't leave quite yet. And we will need our students now more than ever."

"You're kidding me." Qrow growled.

"Why?" Glynda asked, "We can rebuild. The Grimm will be satisfied with Vale. What is worth dying for here?"

"They can't be students forever." Ozpin said. "We teachers all know that fact."

"Sir…" Glynda was getting frustrated by the vagueness.

"I need to get to Beacon."

"Why?" Qrow asked this time. The scythe master and Goodwitch sharing a confused look out of the corners of their eyes.

Ozpin sighed, "Those people I had you hunting Qrow… I just can't shake this feeling. I sense their hand in this."

The headmaster looked around and lowered his voice even further. "And there is something at Beacon I know they want."

Qrow leaned closer, whispering to. "What is it?"

"Not here." Ozpin said. "Not now, but we need to get it out of the Kingdom. We can't let them or the Grimm have it."

He saw the pained look on Glynda's face, and held out his hand. She took it and listened to the old man.

"I know this is painful. But we have a duty which outweighs a great many things." He gripped her hand tighter, reassuring his faithful assistant. "Glynda, just one more time. We need your strength."

He looked back over to Qrow. "The students will need your guidance now more than ever."

Qrow tilted his head down and sighed. "Alright… You got it boss."

Ozpin looked over to Goodwitch. "Glynda?"

"Very well sir."

* * *

"_And then we should have the opening._"

The giant looked up around the room. "Any questions?"

Co'Balt spoke, "That's a risky plan Kad."

"Do you have a better one?"

The Faunus merely grumbled and crossed his arms. Kad pointed back to the table.

"We don't want to have them just keep bouncing off our lines. We need to _crush _them." He curled his fist closed. He looked up around the room, and everyone who had piled in, meeting faces and still waiting for a response.

One voice broke the silence. And Kad recognized it instantly.

"It's a good strategy…"

Cinder, in her brown vest and grey wraps was leaning against the door frame behind all the girls of team RWBY, nodding in approval. Mercury and Emerald were nowhere to be seen.

Kad smiled a little bit at the praise. Cinder's sudden appearance got a few surprised looks. Raven's face may as well have been carved from marble as she took in the dark haired woman.

Cinder looked to Kad, "When do we start?"

Kad stood, and pointed back to the door. "Let's go."

Everyone filled out, some split off outside, others took to the side corridors. As Kad reached for his nearly ruined jacket Winter laid a hand over his.

"I'll take a look at this." She said, offering to repair the damage. "If you want?"

Kad nodded in thanks and let go of the garment, then stepped along beside his mentor.

* * *

They were practically alone, standing together just in front of the multiple front doors. Trainees were rushing off to organize their comrades or tend to other things which were of no concern to Kad.

Cinder looked left up to him. "You've done well."

"Thanks," He said, looking out to the growing little celebration on the stairs.

"What's the next step?" Kad asked.

"Well as usual you're ten moves ahead of me." Cinder said with a sly smile.

"Beacon?"

She nodded. "Yes. Soon now. We'll take what is ours."

"And then you'll come back."

Cinder blinked slightly confused.

"And then you'll come back." The giant repeated himself, "We've got a battle to win here."

"_One step at a time Kad."_

* * *

_He was growing more and more concerned as He thought. The tone of the woman. The blind trust of His son._

* * *

Yang watched the two of them, as she sat with her team and Raven on the steps of the stadium. Surrounded by her friends, SSSN Nora, Ren. Farther away she saw Co'Balt, Alicia, plus team CRDL and some Vacuo girls laughing and talking.

She watched as professor Goodwitch and her uncle appear around the corner inside and approach the giant.

Yang turned away. The sun had just passed below the horizon, all the daylight would soon be gone. And another type of darkness would swallow the city.

She sighed, meshing her fingers together and staring at her boots. She was so tired she didn't even register that Ruby was trying to talk to her.

"_Yang?_"

Her sister sat down next to her. The blond finally looked up.

"Yeah Ruby?"

"Something wrong?"

Yang didn't say anything, she merely reached over and laid her right arm across her sister's shoulder, pulling her close. Ruby leaned into her.

Sun glanced over at Ren and Nora.

"Where's the rest of you?" He asked, referring to their absent leader and teammate. Ren spoke, his usual stoic face and calm tone masking his real thoughts.

"Busy…" He said simply.

"Oh?" Sun asked, hoping for a little clarification.

Ren's face went paler then normal and he refused to answer, so like always Nora filled in.

"Pyrrha seemed a little friendlier with Jaune when we got back…"

Everyone went silent looking at the ginger girl.

"Friendlier?" Sun repeated.

"Let's just say I think she dragged him off into a closet somewhere."

A few lights clicked on in heads. But looked to Ren who always played Nora's voice of reason, just for confirmation. And he refused to make eye contact with any of them. Scarlet spun his head back and forth between his teammates, judging their expressions.

"Wait? What?"

Sage shifted over and whispered something in his ear. Scarlet's one visible eye shot open.

"… _Oh._"

Yang looked to Nora, and then back to the boys.

A smile crossed her face.

And she just couldn't contain herself.

She laughed.

The sound of her voice the only thing around them as others stopped their conversations and tried to figure out where the manic sound was coming from.

And Yang just kept on laughing, trying to hold back tears and calm herself.

"Way to go vomit boy." She managed to hiccup, "Way to freaking go…"

Neptune shifted nervously, "Uhh, should someone go get them?"

"After you!" Yang told him, before throwing back her head again.

Her laugh was infectious, smiles and grins slowly sprouted on the little group of faces.

All except for one.

Raven gently nudged her arm. "Calm down," she whispered, cautiously peering back over her shoulder.

Yang just smiled some more,

"Lighten up you." She said throwing her free left arm around Raven. "Play along remember?"

* * *

Qrow and Glynda had left again to report to Ozpin after getting an update and offering their assistance. Cinder had left to go and secure an aircraft.

He saw Jaune and Pyrrha meander outside to their team. Jaune slightly red faced with Pyrrha hanging on his right arm, absent mindedly adjusting her armor. Both receiving a variety of looks from their friends.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Kad stood looking back to the north. Watching the dying light fade away. Running his hand along the edges of Ignis, counting all the nicks and dings the red blade had accumulated over the day. Running through his plan one last time.

And when he looked down again, hundreds looked back at him.

Waiting for his word.

The merry mood had turned into heavy silence,

_He heard the howls again._

Soldiers shook their comrades and brought them up to the barricades.

He slowly gazed over his brothers and sisters. Then the Primarch spoke.

"Here we are again…" he said with a smile.

"Remember this through the night brothers, and sisters. Battles are fought by those with the courage to believe..." He beat his empty fist on chiseled breast,

"And they are won by those that find their hearts." And he pointed his sword out to where their enemy gathered.

_"Hearts that know, there are no Daemons that cannot be overcome! No hell that cannot be conquered!"_

Weapons were raised up, with their owners own shouts.

"_Yeah!"_

"_Let's_ k_ill em' all!"_

And countless more wordless cries that for a moment drowned out the approaching Grimm. Backed by a growing beat of weapons hammered on the ground and hammered into hands.

"Everyone! Positions!… _We're in for one wild night."_

* * *

**:/OPEN_VOX_PACKET(9246375.7546)/:**

**:Dest…s/ (::::) Expedition Fleet(s)**

**\\\\-Ex; Officium Legio Master, [authentication D4D2J0L1]**

**-\ His Majesty's XIth Legion Astartes\\-**

**} Heed and Stand too Brothers! } Mark this historic day!:**

_**\- All Legion detachments, companies, and supporting auxilia are to conclude compliance operations and make best speed for the Nosian staging system. -**_

**/OUR GENEFATHER IS RETURNED!/**

**+(10****th** **echelon.. Reroute, (Sector[[52-619-). -Report to Lord Valdor.**

_**:Honor the Emperor. Honor the Legion.**_

**:End data..burst/**

* * *

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**A/N duh-duh-duh-duh.**

**Well, Perfect storm of motivation, opening of month, and tests that I have no wish to study for...**

**Anyway, this marks the first chapter of biolaj1998 glancing over my work. And he felt it was decent mechanics spelling wise. Part a why it got out this early.**

**Well, I feel like maybe, I'll keep the potential for beta readers open for just a bit longer. **

**And no promises on when the next chapter will be out, you know. The usual, **

**BUT! It will be action packed. ****;) **

**As you were ladies and gentlemen.**


	57. Black Wind, Fire and Steel

_Under everything his enhanced hearing picked up Kad could still hear the wind._

The soft whistle blowing though the buildings, the gentle flow all around him. He could hear that familiar sound beneath the rest of the noises in the night.

The shifts of armor plating on the Atlas soldiers behind him, some standing, some laying prone. He could hear the gentle hum and buzz of their fully charged weapons. The distant cracks and crashes of more buildings falling to pieces. The hushed breath of the hunters lying in wait.

_And of course the Grimm._

They had gone somewhat silent only moments ago. But he could still hear them. Claws and hooves, the wings far above him and the heavy tread of more monstrous creatures.

All drawing closer.

There were three main barricades meant to hold the Grimm back. Kad stood in the center, Ignis planted in the rocks to his right. Professor Goodwitch was to the east, and Qrow to the west. Their steady presence a much needed morale boost for the soldiers.

His heart beat steady and even, just as his own breath. Nearly in time with the majority of the men and women around him. Shifting their grips and looking to the north.

_When they should have been looking up._

Clouds were ripped and scattered by the first volley of black feathers raining down from the sky. Nevermores screeched in bloodlust over wing beats of thunder. Atlas troopers threw themselves flat. Razor wingtips hissed past Kad's head, striking the ground.

The Grimm's opening strike hadn't left them unscathed. A handful of the soldiers were skewered by the wings. Falling backwards, dead before they hit the ground.

One wing flew straight at the giant's face. He swept up his left hand and caught the feather mere inches from his eyes.

It crumbled to smoke as Kad reached back with his free hand. And in a single fluid motion took one of the crystals stuck in his back pockets, crushed the red Dust and hurled the ball of fire into the sky.

The hateful roar turned into high pitched screams of pain. The flaming outline of the spectral bird fell blazing from the night sky.

_Briefly outlining the swarms of flying Grimm._

* * *

It was a risk Kad knew he had to take. But they didn't have a lot of options to deal with that maneuverability.

But he did have one plan.

They weren't many marksmen among them. But the ranks of civilians with Dust carbines packed around the bends of the stadiums were able to put out an impressive volume of fire.

Griffons were plucked out of the air. Giant Nevermores flapped their wings and raced for higher altitudes chased and stung by hundreds of energy bolts.

Others rolled away and landed on the stadium, crawling their way over the building.

* * *

The first traps were triggered seconds later.

Beowolves and Creeps stumbled through the broken piles of buildings. And disappeared in flashes of multi colored light when Kad saw them drawing near to the hidden Dust bundles. Some stepped on other triggers, or fell into hidden pits of stakes. Jaws of jagged wood and rebar snapped on limbs and swung up into their sides. Yelping when they stepped on specifically sharp debris planted in their way.

It helped a little.

Ursas pushed through their brethren barreling toward the lines through sheer brute force. Throwing shattered walls and other Grimm out of their way. Deathstalkers scuttled up the roads, and the Grimm rallied behind them.

Kad raised up his right hand and shouted, "_Ready!_"

Atlas soldiers hidden in the lower houses took live power cables cut from the tall lines around town into their hands. Their ends sparked blue with raw power. Other squads quickly moved, pulling on other bulky contraptions raising the net of wires and salvaged poles in front of the Grimm.

The beasts walked forward still. Biting into the net and trying to push their way through.

Soldiers looked back to the giant, and Kad chopped his hand down,

Bolts of lightning surged through the struggling creatures. Their howls turned to roars of pain as they were electrocuted. Grimm burst into arcing clouds of smoke as they died.

But he could see them still pushing, desperate to get through.

Kad heard a snap. Then another, and even more after that. Anchors tore free, and the glowing lines slowly died as the Daemons surged forward again ripping through the net. There was only a solid black horde behind their ruined trap. Inch by inch drawing closer. Howling and snarling at the defenders.

Kad raised his left hand with his scroll, and pressed a single button on the screen.

For a moment night turned into day.

Fire erupted under the Daemon army in a deafening blast of sound that shook the defenders to their bones. Droves of Grimm disappeared, catching fire and being thrown into the air by the force of the exploding gas lines.

An officer's voice cut through the chaos and mayhem.

"_Open fire!_"

* * *

The walls glowed with fire light reflected in from the battle.

Even on the far side of the stadium with the wounded and the medics. Trickles of dust fell from the ceiling tiles as the stadium shook from the blast. Troopers leaned over the more grievously injured students trying to keep their battle wounds clean.

_But the rain of dirt didn't stop and neither did the shaking._

Ceiling tiles bulged and buckled down.

Griffons spilled into the wide hallway. Drawn down through the roof to the infirmary in search of prey.

_Called by despair..._

_Wishes for strength and change…_

_The scent was muted and muffled by their powers, but enough._

The claws rattled on the polished floor when the flying Grimm shook and growled hungrily.

Hands leapt for pistols and weapons. Energy bolts sparked against the Daemons hides. The injured at their feet pushed themselves away as fast as they could.

The Daemons reared up and leapt.

_Only to be caught by the grip of His mind before they landed on the helpless ones._

The lone cloaked figure standing in a small archway curled his right hand into a fist, the three beasts flailed helplessly stretching their claws down. He looked down to the nearest trooper.

**+Leave this to me+**

The soldiers and injured scrambled away as fast as they could. Quickly leaving the Daemons and Aurum alone.

He let go with his mental grasp. The Griffons fell, they shuddered and spread their black wings high. Screeching and snapping their jaws at Him. He flexed his hands, and own albeit artificial claws adorning his left hand.

The first Grimm hissed one last time and galloped forward. Aurum seemed to _flow _down, below its strike. It passed over his head, and Aurum slashed up into its belly with his left hand trailing sparks of lightning.

The beast exploded in smoke instantly. Its kin charged.

Aurum stepped forward, reaching for a little metal stand left abandoned by a ticket booth. Faster than any eye could track, he gripped the divider tight, spun and hurled it forward.

The round base struck its broad chest. Smashing the squawking Griffon backwards. He reached up with his left hand. The tips of his own weapon dug into the Daemon's neck below the mask. One subtle twist later and the severed head thudded against the floor and faded away.

His right hand pulled on the Grimm's feathered tail, Aurum spun and hurled the beast through the southern facing wall. Bricks cracked and crumbled down.

The new opening grew dark.

And the ground shook from the impact of a Nevermore landing down. It locked red eyes with the tall man. The Grimm's scream rattled every window left to pieces.

_Fearless, He walked out towards the beast, raising His left hand again._

* * *

The burning Grimm were scythed down by the dozen. Hundreds of energy bolts tore through their flesh, hammering through armor plates, and snapping spikes off of the Daemon's backs. And still they tried to crawl through the flames. Some missing limbs, or with holes clean through their black bodies.

_The blaze wasn't going to last much longer._

Another Nevermore, its wings riddled with hundreds of holes fell down flat on its chest in between the barricades and the stadium. Soldiers pivoted and aimed at the giant bird. The Grimm hissed in pain pushing its wings into the ground trying to stand. Its head turned, cocked in confusion.

Claws gripped the ground and tore chunks free as it turned back to the stadium. And the little ginger girl walking down the steps.

Kad saw Penny approach the giant bird. She threw him a quick salute, before her pinwheel of swords sprang up as Penny weaved her hands, and her blades began to mirror the movements of her hands.

He turned away, back to the wall of black being mercilessly hosed with elemental bolts. Kad began to walk down the barricade, slowly unwinding the black chain from around his waist. The Atlesians continued to shoot into the horde. Carefully aiming around the giant until he was below their line of fire.

Beneath his feet Kad could feel the ground shaking.

Out of the night several rolling blurs of spikes and armor crashed over the first of the Grimm. Boarbatusks the size of small trucks trying to close with the rifle teams rolling up the lanes. Three headed straight for the giant, the Dust carbines had little effect on their heavily armored bodies.

Kad swung up. Left to right.

The black links struck the first Grimm low, making the giant boar tumble and crash flat on its back. Its stubby legs churned through the air as it twisted and tried to right itself. The other two were thrown tangled together into one of the few intact house fronts. Rolling around in the lower floors.

Kad reached behind his back again. Feeling the thousand tiny needles of electricity in his palm wrapped around a yellow crystal. His chain flashed out and wrapped around the lone Boarbatusk's neck. He rotated his left hand slowly pulling in the pig, as he crushed and hurled the crystal at the other two Grimm.

The sounds of their struggle disappeared under a shower of cracks and pops of static. Yellow tendrils of power swallowed their forms.

The Primarch hauled on the chain, pulling the boar straight over the invisible line Kad marked for the last little surprise for the Grimm. The beast snarled in hate and rage. Helpless to do anything but watch Kad's left boot come up and then down. Caving in its thick skull through its mouth.

* * *

More boars rolled into the other lanes.

Goodwitch swept her arm up, purple bolts flew down and struck the charging Daemons. Pushing them down under ripples of light, killing them instantly.

Qrow calmly held his sword across his back, judging speeds and distances, ready and waiting. Two Grimm hit the base of the barricade.

He leapt and spun, scythe unfolding behind him. Only a handful of hunters in the world could have repeated this feat, and even fewer with his style of weapon.

The hooked blade cut into the base of their necks with masterful accuracy. Severing both of their heads in a single stroke.

Leaving only harmless smoke to pass over the Atlesians as Qrow turned through the air.

* * *

_Their earthshaking roars broke through the clash of battle._

_Time seemed to slow._

Kad saw it happen, merely for a moment. He didn't know how long

But everything paused.

The Atlesians firing halted. Grimm froze and turned to look behind them.

The fire was playing hell with his night vision. But he could see the shadows. Taller than the buildings. The giant white heads side by side.

Goliaths.

He tried to count. Knowing there were probably even more behind these beasts. Together the Grimm threw back their heads and howled again.

Kad flicked his eyes to the east, and to the west. Five giants were heading straight for him. And three more rushing at Qrow and Glynda's positions each.

Eleven monsters. More than enough manifest savagery to crush through their walls and bathe the city in even more blood.

The giant locked eyes with the lead creature.

* * *

**And It looked back at the Primarch**

* * *

The Goliaths broke into a run. Punching craters in the ragged road with their giant feet. Crushing and trampling through the Grimm still tangled in the net and fire line. Kad started to back up, quickly swapping the chain to his right hand.

His feet hit the first slope of the barricade. Kad swung the black links back, around the silver wrapped hilt of Ignis.

The beast loomed over.

Atlas officers yelled to their soldiers, pointing up at the giants screaming at them to fire. The Grimm still charged, completely oblivious to the bolts sparking off their skin. The largest in the lead continued to pull ahead.

Kad swung forward then up in a blur of red light. Ignis scrapped and sparked along the rocks and up across the face of the leading Goliath.

Dust stung its face. The Demon reared back. Its front feet leaving the ground as it bellowed in pain. Its brethren pushed around.

The giant began to fall.

More Grimm swarmed at their heels. Giant scorpions and truly massive specimens of every size and shape of monster.

Kad pulled down on the chain, the flaming blade fell into his grip. The Goliath met his gaze one last time and saw his smile.

Its feet struck.

The sound of splitting rock echoed through the air. The ground sunk down. Caving into a specially prepared tunnel beneath the street. The Goliaths stepped onto nothing, and tumbled down together.

With the cannon snap of bones the size of trees the Daemons began screaming in pain. Their broad chests crunched into the jagged edge of this final trap. Heads plowed into the pavement. The following creatures slammed into the comically raised rears of their brethren. Skidding to a stop. Throwing the whole rush into chaos.

The other Grimm met similar fates in the other lanes.

Ignis blazed bright. Kad pointed the sword.

"_Now!"_

* * *

Three lanes, each surrounded by houses. All in various states of ruination. Six hiding places.

_The jaws of his trap._

_Set and sprung._

They heard the Primarch's call. The soldiers stopped shooting. And either reached for their short swords or turned back, looking to the skies for more flying Daemons.

Hundreds of different weapons snapped to the ready with a metallic symphony of clicks and buzzing energy. Their wielders finally ready for their moment.

As one they leapt from their crouching stance. Up and out from the high stories at the Grimm below.

Dozens of students landed on the backs of the Goliaths trying to climb to their feet on slowly healing legs. Latching onto the sides of the ones turning to face the ambush

Axes, swords, spears, and knives, with hybrids of every variety cut into their thick skin. Bolts of Dust, arrows and bullets flew through the darkness aiming for the weak spots.

The Grimm twisted and roared, but once again their size betrayed them. Jammed into the street and unable to swing at the youths clinging to their backs.

The white heads rolled and shook, trying to throw them off. The students clung tight, still stabbing at their eyes and unarmored skin.

Kad spun his sword and sprinted at the Goliath stuck in front of him. He jumped past the reaching trunk and broken tusks up onto its head. He crashed through the many spikes on its back and the youths slowly killing it with a thousand cuts.

The giant pushed his legs one last time and leapt through the air, roaring a challenge and striking down like a bolt of lightning.

* * *

The Goliath moaned and tried to crawl away, sprawled on its left side. Unable to stand on the two right legs messily cut away and struggling to regrow.

The thing wasn't going to get up any time soon Ruby decided. She shifted her stance holding Crescent Rose in its rifle form, as more students swarmed on its head.

She pointed toward the charging Grimm and her Uncle. Her team caught the meaning. Falling in behind Qrow and their comrades.

Ruby couldn't help but smile watching the older Huntsman work. Nothing was less than a killing blow. Spinning his scythe through Grimm without a second's pause. Dodging away from their clumsy swings and bites, leaving the beasts off balance and easy targets for the students behind him.

The sounds of battle echoed out to the cliffs of The Wall, over the abandoned buildings and destroyed cityscape. Yells of triumph fueled by rage and adrenaline. The never ending howls of Grimm as they fought and killed and died.

Fangs and claws still snapped at the Hunter's lines. Breaking auras, skin, and bones. But for every young hunter that fell to the ground, a hundred Grimm were shattered and cast back to the Warp.

* * *

Ember Celica crashed into the Beasts. Blowing them off their feet and into their unholy kin. Buckshot ripping the Grimm apart.

Gambol Shroud cut through arms and legs as its wielder jumped and spun through the strikes of the monsters. The pistol barked popping eyes and killing the lesser Grimm with single shots.

Myrtenaster glowed. Flowing in a trail of light and fire. Its razor tip tearing through flesh and fur. Pointing to where glyphs formed and scattered mayhem and Dust through the horde.

Crescent Rose ran hot sending high impact rounds into the Grimm. Bending back as the scythe clove through Grimm without even slowing.

The hunters advanced steadily sweeping through the Grimm who hurled themselves almost forward in a suicidal rush.

Qrow still kept one eye on the sky, waiting for the perfect moment. Listening to the monsters around them. Trying to determine when it was safe enough to send the girls to the airship and Ozpin. As Kad had charged him to do.

* * *

The death clouds of Grimm were heavy in the air. Choking the moonlight and hunters alike. Whenever the tip of Ignis slashed through their forms the cloud would burn and glow, the Dust eating at whatever their corporeal forms consisted of.

The giant crouched and lunged tearing Ignis through their black guts and bones. He swept up catching low flying Grimm with the chain around his hands. Pulling the Daemons down from the sky and into their kin.

A Goliath backed away from the swarm of youths jabbing up at the looming monster. The scratches they left on the beast healed immediately.

It swung to the right. Catching a whole team with its trunk as they ran forward. Squeezing them together and lifting them to the sky. Kad's bound weapons flew once again, hacking deep into the side of its neck where the blade lodged in bone.

The Grimm roared in pain. It turned and threw the youths in its grasp over the buildings to the west. Grenades shot up into its face, blowing away a tusk and its jaw. Shaking Kad's sword loose as well.

The giant pulled his weapon back, and ran between the legs and under the belly of the beast. Carving through the legs with powerful two handed blows as he spun. Sending the Grimm crashing to the ground, where it was swarmed by the students following him.

Co'Balt, Alicia, team CRDL, and the axe-man Auburn hammered their axes and polearms, and blades into its skull. Bone chunks flew away with explosions and bolts of Dust as the Grimm shimmered and died.

The boys of team SSSN leapt into the hundred duels raging around them. Stabbing their weapons down to finish of the rare injured Grimm as they fought forward in the Primarch's wake.

* * *

_The darkness and death clouds spiraling away hid the second wave. Hundreds more Daemons manifest and crushing through the buildings to the east. The Primarch and the Professor to the west crushed the last physical forms. The young hunters howled, running down the Grimm who still fought and fought and fought._

**But now the Huntsmen and Huntresses were thrown off balance, playing to Its strategy…**

* * *

Jaune came to a stop on a beam of wood on top of another pile of rubble. Catching his breath and looking over their lines.

Goodwitch spun her wand, flicking Grimm down under purple blast with ease and an air of contempt in her motions. The upper class team CFVY were guarding their leader as she hosed the Daemons with Gatling fire.

He looked back, seeing the faces of his team. Pyrrha and Nora grinning and ready, Ren calm as ever as he waited for orders. Jaune shouted, pointing Crocea Mors forward,

"Come on guys!"

A screaming mass of hunters followed him over the ruins and into the horde. Ready to push the beasts from their city.

* * *

All at once the Grimm seemed to disappear…

At least no more were coming for this section of the line Qrow noted as he pulled his scythe from the back of a giant Ursa. Focusing in on the sounds of battle floating in. Thinking to himself.

"_Now or never"_

Ruby jogged up when she noticed he had stopped, Qrow patted his niece on the shoulder.

"Get going Pipsqueak." He said. "You've got a job to do."

She nodded and gave him one last smile. Spinning around and circling one hand up in the air, calling her teammates to her.

**Shadows gathered on their flanks.**

* * *

Soldiers scanned the skies, watching for more airborne monsters. Backing up to the steps of the stadium. They had been thinned quite a bit by black feathers spearing down from the dark sky. But the Daemons had all flown off. Either to attack other parts of the city or to be slaughtered on the front lines when they attempted to land on the backs of the hunters.

Penny waved to her friends as they came down the barricades. Tracking the Bullhead coming in low over the buildings.

The four girls of team RWBY all fell in behind the ginger girl as she turned and to lead them through the stadium to where her father and Professor Ozpin waited.

* * *

Raven held open the emergency exit for them. The doctor and the headmaster were waiting for them beneath one of the low hanging awnings along the side of the stadium. Watching the shadows in the sky, waiting to see if one of them would turn into a Grimm.

Ozpin was finally feeling a little bit better, after a few hours of his aura working on the injuries he had suffered earlier. Ruby, Weiss and Penny approached the two men. While Yang stepped out into the open and waved the pilot down.

No one said a word after the aircraft landed and they all walked up the extended ramp on the left side of the bullhead. Not that any could be heard over the turbine wing tips.

The young Huntresses reached up over their heads to take hold of safety handles as the two men sat down and belted into the seats and the bullhead took off.

The craft spun low, pointing its nose back towards Beacon. All its passengers were able to take one last look over the battlefield.

_The leading glow of Ignis carving through the Grimm._

_The flashes of light caused by explosions and gunfire on the west lane._

**The lines of shadows approaching from the north, closing in on the western lane.**

* * *

Qrow pointed to a few of the team leaders still behind him. This zone was quiet for now, so he figured that Kad and Goodwitch could use the extra hands. As the sounds of fighting and killing reached even further heights.

The scythe master still walked forward, calmly surveying the scenery before him, as other students ran past looking for more Grimm to fight.

_He didn't see the cloud at first._

The black puffs of the slain Daemons floating to his left, just another shade of darkness in the middle of the night. And his many years as a hunter had taught him not to fear such things. Still the hunters advanced.

**As did the Daemons.**

Qrow watched another team of four girls jumping over the knee high ruins. Their brightly colored outfits slowly and slowly disappearing from sight.

But the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise. Cold shot down his spine.

That was when Qrow truly saw what was surrounding them.

* * *

Ignis had nailed another Boarbatusk to the ground. Kad was forced to leave the blade there with the slowly dying beast as more wolves appeared out of the night and lashed out with their claws.

Kad took a single step back, dodging one set of bone white nails. The alpha swung up with its right arm. The Primarch raised his left catching the black arm at the wrist. And in the blink of an eye Kad had drawn his knife out and through the creature's guts twice. Back and forth cutting ribs and vertebrae.

Another ran at him. Kad dropped to a knee and pivoted on the spot, punching out his palm.

Light rippled and pushed away the Grimm, through the air and down dead on the ground. Kad kept spinning as he turned. Smashing another skull to splinters with an elbow as he rose, slinging his chain back around his sword hilt.

"_Get down!"_ He yelled out.

Students dove to safety as Kad pulled and swung his chained sword up and through the Grimm packed shoulder to shoulder.

Ignis cut through the tail of giant Deathstalker. The scorpion lurched forward ignoring the burning pain.

Kad jabbed his powerful arm and knife up past the snapping pincers and into the Grimm's mouth. Choking the screams of pain down. Yet the Primarch was trapped, pushing back against the Daemon's own might.

Its left claw swung forward, about to cut him in half. A single black ax hurled forward somehow flew straight and true. Into the fold between the claws, jamming the pincers open.

Kad snarled and began to push back, slamming his right hand down on one glowing eye and gripping tight. He turned, using its own strength crouched and spun. Its many legs left the ground as the Primarch turned and hurled it away.

The giant bug spun snapping in the air, over its brethren until its back smashed against an untouched corner building. Gone to the wind and the Warp before the rounded front could crush its ruined body into paste.

* * *

A soundless hole had swallowed the cheers of unearned victory coming from afar. Qrow couldn't hear anything through the eerie void of noise rolling over him as the cloud swallowed him whole.

His eyes stung, and his head felt worse than any late night bender he had ever been on. The blank void only buzzing he could feel, the shocked cold gnawing at his bones as he searched for a target or more students. Qrow swung his scythe to try and calm his nerves.

One object finally stood out of the swirls of darkness. The crumpled edge of hard angles and concrete he knew used to be a house. And the hunched, spiked back he instantly recognized as an Ursa Major.

**The little girl in red and black hanging limp from its bloody jaws.**

He froze.

"_It's not her. It's not her. It's not her…"_ The old hunter frantically repeated to himself, as the iron grip around his head only drew tighter. But as much as he told himself otherwise…

**He could only see the body of his young niece hanging limp and lifeless…**

Qrow screamed in unbound fury.

What he saw was only half real. There certainly was a massive Ursa looking up and at the huntsman.

And the body was all too real. The bear spat the dead Vacuo girl out and reared up on its hind legs roaring at the hunter running at it.

One swing tore the Grimm in two before it could even growl. Qrow dropped his scythe and fell to his knees next to the dead Huntress. His trembling hands gently rolled over the girl. But as he touched her clothes and hair trying to blink away the tears Qrow only grew numb with surprise.

The visage of Ruby morphed into one of dyed violet hair and an outfit that he had certainly never seen Ruby in before. Qrow blinked trying to believe in one of two very different things his eyes had shown him.

An unholy voice rang out from his ears, rattling his eyes and sinuses in pain.

"**Your meddling would not go unpunished…"**

Qrow shot up, looking for his scythe and the source of those jagged words.

Red eyes opened on a tall returned form directly behind the old crow.

_Moments before the Grimm Lord's talons erupted from his stomach in a shower of blood._

* * *

Kad paused to let his enhanced sense take stock of the situation.

_Goodwitch and her students pushing forward._

_The Atlas soldiers returning to the barricades. The civilians ducking under cover, juggling the burning metal of their overheated Dust carbines._

_But to the west…_

Nothing.

He turned.

Trying to look though the buildings. He could only see shadows. Shadows and silhouettes, some small.

But others growing…

_Drawing closer_.

_Time seemed to slow._

Grimm and hunters alike crashed through the buildings. Youths flying back through the air followed by showers of blood. Beowolfs, Ursas, Creeps, and low flying Grimm swooping over the rubble.

All headed for them.

Kad didn't even need to shout. The hunters spun and fired point blank into the horde. And the melee resumed right where it ended. He shifted the grip on his sword, chain, and knife. Looking for the place to jump into the brawl.

_The ground shook._

More Goliaths he figured.

_The bullhead roared, racing away towards Beacon._

He let himself smile in satisfaction.

_The Grimm howled again._

And he saw **It **step into the open.

The blood seemed to freeze in Kad's veins.

The giant Daemon Lord appeared once again. Spreading its feather wings, and planting its cursed staff into the ground.

It held up one hand.

With the Huntsman Qrow speared on the razor white talons, hanging limp and pale in its grasp. Blood dripped from his lips and the terrible wound as the Daemon held him high.

When the creature roared the battle seemed to pause. Students in fear, Grimm in patience waiting for their master's word.

**His words were of challenge.**

Yet only Kad could hear them. Ringing in his ears as the Daemon raised its staff and pointed to him screeching again.

"_**Face me, Huntsman!"**_

* * *

The Primarch raised his own sword, and mirrored the Daemons pose. The creature smiled in satisfaction. With a flick of its wrist, Qrow flew from the talons and smashed into the ruins. Kad couldn't spare another thought for him.

It was like a switch had been thrown. Thousands of eyes looked to the Primarch, when his own roar of challenge carried on the wind.

_An order to his friends._

_A promise to the Daemon._

"_You're mine!"_

And the switch flicked off.

* * *

_The veil began to thin…_

_The walls of reality frayed and broke in a dull flash of Warp fire, pushed open by a malevolent will from the other side._

Deep in the shadow of the mountains of Vale, far from the desperate battle in the Kingdom. A black cloaked creature of shadow stepped out through the rift, back onto the Dust fused soil for the first time in millennia_._ Breathing in the fresh night air _she_ hadn't realized she'd been missing.

A long black cloak with a deep hood surrounded her head, completely hiding the form beneath. Except for the red eyes gazing into the forest.

Branches cracked and broke around her in the thick trees. More shadows gathered close, broken only by the white bone masks on the faces of the approaching Grimm. She stood firm, unafraid of these creatures.

One giant alpha Beowolf slunk forward, pushing its old scarred head underneath her left palm, like a dog seeking affection. Her white clawed palm gently stroking the hairless head between its ears.

She turned and cupped its face, lifting it up to her eye level. The beast breathed deep as it gazed into those pits of the Warp.

"_**Fear not old one… This is your reward."**_

The Grimm shuddered in bliss. Letting the witch run her palms down its broad shoulders.

Her own claws sprung out in a flash. And in the blink of an eye, sank deep into the thick body of the old wolf.

The beast yelped once and crumbled to shadows. Its kin howled to the sky. The witch slowly drew in a breath. Inhaling the cloud of smoke.

"_Everything is owed…"_

"**All is demanded…"**

"_**And yet more shall be reaped from your folly, great ones."**_

The last term she uttered with a sneer of contempt. The Neverborn force inside of her squirmed and pulsed with anxious energy.

She turned to look at the tallest peak.

_**Running her mind's eye over the great empty shell buried deep within its rocky slopes.**_

Her eyes glowed in the night with an unnatural light. She breathed the life force within out and to the waiting vessel.

"_**From Daemon blood… And Dragon fire…"**_

The Daemon stirred flesh and bones that had not shifted for centuries. Cracking rock and stone as one great orange eye opened up beneath the mountain peak. Gazing out through the slowly growing hole at the feast of souls waiting.

She smiled. Satisfied with the shape the future was forming.

_**The pack bowed once as one, as She turned and stepped back through the veil.**_


	58. Power

_**"Power's like a fire,"**_

_**"Fire loves to burn..."**_

* * *

"_Take us down as close as you can."_

It almost looked like a normal night at Beacon. At least Ruby thought so.

If one could look past the mostly dark buildings, abandoned sidewalks and deserted court yards. The places where it looked like Grimm had dove in or crashed and shattered roofs. The signs of explosions all across the grounds where students and teachers had several small skirmishes with the androids left at the academy.

Completely normal.

The bullhead wings curled up as they neared the ground and touched down. Directly on the wide steps of Beacon Tower. The engines slowly spooling down. And with the green glow far above them bathing everything in an eerie light, as the girls and two men stepped down from the aircraft.

Ozpin took a moment to look around at his school.

_And glance at the soft orange glow coming from the city._

* * *

_Kad spun cutting through the blasts of Warp fire with his blade and pushing them away with semblance as he rushed the monster._

Lesser Grimm ignored the Primarch. Charging past the giant and at the hunters as Kad pounded up the gentle slope of rubble the Grimm was standing on.

He swung Ignis up over his head, and struck a two handed blow downwards. The Grimm brought its staff up to meet the blade. The thunder crack and shockwave of their weapons striking split the night.

It pushed the bare end forward, punching at the giant who leapt up closer to the beast. Kad snapped his left hand down on its left wrist, kicked down as hard as he could on its bent knee at the same time as he turned and punched the Grimm in the face as he leapt off its leg.

_He grabbed on its pointed beak. And in one motion the Primarch spun, pulled and threw the Daemon against itself to the ground behind them._

* * *

Weiss heard the light noise of some energy drive echoing over the empty walls of the campus, coming right towards their little group. Her team turned looking for the source. The heiress and Blake stood close to Ruby at the foot of the steps. Farther up the dark haired Huntress hanging close to Yang tightened her grip on the red katana she held.

A single girl riding a hover-board came around the corner of one building and skated right at them. Reese hopped off her weapon and kicked the board up under her right arm when she drew near and pulled the purple hood off her head of green spikey hair.

"Thank god..." She managed to say, slightly leaning over and trying to catch her breath.

"Miss, what has happened?" Ozpin asked,

"Droids, Grimm all day. They've been coming up that big path from the Emerald forest."

She paused for a moment thinking of all that had transpired, "There's not many of us left sir."

"Bring everyone left back to the tower." Ozpin said, "We shall be leaving within the hour."

"Is Vale safe now?" Reese asked, "Did the Huntsmen make it?"

"What Huntsmen?"

"Some passed through not long ago. Said something about the Marshal and coming to help."

The headmaster didn't respond to that directly, filing it away for the uncertain future.

"Time is of the essence young one." He pointed out in the direction of the path, hinting at a suggested course of action.

_Before the girl could get back on her board, the whole campus seemed to shake._

**_As the dragon started to crack the last of its rocky shackles in the distance._**

* * *

_Some distant part of Kad's mind registered the quake._

More through hearing then feeling as he leapt, stabbing his sword down at the Grimm on the ground.

It reared its bone white head and burst into smoke seeing its death stabbing down.

Ignis sank through rock effortlessly, and back out again as Kad raised the blade above his head in his right hand. The left coming down to his belt and drawing the knife sheathed there.

_Eyes in the smoke around him came from dozens of directions faster than he could blink. Ignis blurred as he cut through the spectral cloud._

* * *

_"__Doctor, work quickly."_

Ozpin turned around in the elevator. Snapping down the door controls to hold the car open. He looked down at the waiting team leader.

"Ruby, come with me. The rest of you be on your guard."

The young scythe wielder stepped in. Nodding once to her team and friends before the doors closed as Ozpin sent them up to the top of the tower where his office lay. The Doctor briefly adjusted his glasses.

"Penny, come with me. I need to get to the server rooms four levels down. Miss Schnee?"

"Yes?" Weiss answered.

"Are you at all familiar with Atlas communication systems?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Will you accompany us then? In case we require assistance?"

Raven stepped forward from the left and grabbed onto Weiss left arm. "Don't go, we'll need your help."

The Heiress shrugged off her grip. "What? The Grimm are nowhere near here."

"No," Raven said. "Not from…"

"_Go Weiss."_

All five other heads present turned to Yang when she interrupted the dark haired huntress. And the Blonde locked eyes with her other half-sister.

"The sooner you get done." She pointed over to the service stairs. "The sooner we can leave."

* * *

_The daemon appeared again._

Its black feathered wings threw shadows over the Primarch as it loomed behind him. Roaring with fury Kad swung and slashed back at the beast.

The right clawed hand came up. And caught his forearm in a vice grip.

White nails ran red when it squeezed and broke skin with its claws. Kad's knife was already jabbing for its stomach.

But the Daemon was faster.

The medallion cracked into the back of Kad's knees, and all in a single moment his feet left the ground, and the Daemon raised up its staff and slammed it into his stomach.

The iron spikes pierced his aura and skin, Kad barely had a moment to cry out in rage and pain before the Grimm released his arm, swept and pushed him up along the rocky ground and straight through a wall.

The Grimm beat its wings and took to the air. Looking down to where it judged the Huntsman had stopped.

The ringing sound of steel hit its ears moments before its ascent turned into a violent descent as Kad threw his chain out and bound the Grimm's clawed feet together. And the Primarch pulled down with all his strength.

Dust and shards of pavement shot out from beneath the beast. But it was up on its feet again the moment Kad charged and lunged for its heart. Freed by the growing slack in the chain as the Primarch attacked.

The black medallion caught the tip of Ignis and twisted it right to the ground.

Kad jumped forward, springing high and kicking up left. The tip of his boot crushed into the Daemon's throat, snapping its head up. The Grimm lashed up blindly with its left arm. It clawed the back of Kad's leg and sent him flipping backwards.

He pulled his sword free of the twisted circle as he fell. The Grimm lunged,

Kad smacked down its strike and swung back up with his chain. The end links struck its already broken jaw. He spun hacking down with Ignis. The black staff darted out and blocked, Kad pulled back the blade now being driven across the field by the whirling weapon.

The staff darted down again. Kad jumped backwards, dodging through the air. And he swung again as he fell.

_The two circled and struck, the giant ducking down and smashing away the Grimm's blows. While the beast blocked the whirling chain and darting sword as Kad looked for an opening._

* * *

_Ruby's vertigo finally calmed as the elevator came to a halt._

The lights in Ozpin's office came on immediately when the two of the triggered the motion sensors. The headmaster groaned as he stood up and moved towards his desk.

Ruby walked over to the north glass wall and looked out over the city. What little she could see was all outlined by smoldering piles of embers and tall pillars of smoke.

Ozpin spoke walking around to his desk. "I swore this would never leave the school."

The young girl turned, Ozpin slowly swept his right hand over the desk and the many cogs laid within.

She raised her voice in question, "Professor?"

He didn't answer.

He only closed his eyes and laid one palm flat on the glass desk top.

* * *

_The lights far above them flickered._

Yang, Blake, and Raven all shared a look of confusion.

_Black muscles flexed far, far away. Shaking the city again._

The three of them all turned in different directions to try and see where the roaring crack of a distant mountain splitting open rolled over the school.

And the dragon's screech of freedom which cut through the night.

* * *

The bullhead pilot looked up to the sky, leaning forward over the joystick and scanning the dark clouds. The sound of boots hitting the rear ramp made him half turn in his seat.

"What the hell was-"

But the pilot never finished his question. Unexpectedly cut off when an unseen boot crashed into the back of his helmet and slammed his visor into the control panel. Knocking the man unconscious.

_Mercury quickly undid the safety belts and dragged the pilot out of the chair. Pulling him back through the passenger compartment and dumping him out the starboard side._

* * *

"The old man better hurry." Raven hissed quietly.

The three of them continued to look into the black sky. Their backs to the inside of the tower.

Yang brought up her gauntlets, "If we even have any time left to waste."

_Small footsteps echoed through the cavernous room._

Blake's Faunus ears twitched.

Dim light danced across the arches and the crackling sounds of a million sparks coming to life spun them all around to stare at the black haired woman pulling her glowing red palm away from the service stairs that she had just welded together, separating the Doctor, Weiss and Penny from their friends.

"No…" Cinder said with a small laugh. "I'm afraid you have no more time at all…'

* * *

Raven was the first to move. Swinging her sword up and aiming straight at the pyromancer. The younger Huntress's voice was low and full of venom.

"_You…_"

Cinder was slightly confused. "Have we met?"

Raven clasped the black beaded hilt with both hands, raising the blade up higher angling for an attack.

Yang dropped into a ready crouch, bobbing on her toes. Blake mirrored her partner's position, taking hold of Gambol Shroud sticking up over her left shoulder.

Yang narrowed her eyes. And suddenly she put a name to the face running through her memories of the visiting students who had been at the school for months now.

_Cinder's eyes flicked right._

Yang turned on instinct to the sound of a gunshot coming from the steps.

_Mercury flipped and kicked up sending a blast straight for the blonde._

She turned and barely brought her arms up in time to block the white ball which still sent her flying backwards.

Blake spun following her teammate.

But two short knives chained to something unseen flew out of the darkness behind them. Wrapped around the Faunus's stomach once and yanked her away.

Cinder laughed.

Fire shards followed her rising hands as she manifested her bow. Holding out the joined blades in front of her. Waiting for Raven to move.

* * *

Blake's back hit a stone support pillar hard enough to crack the concrete. And the air explosively left her lungs when her aura took the hit.

She slid to the floor, the twin blades rattled away back to the hilts in Emerald's hands. She spun her revolvers and opened fire.

One hazy shadow clone took the bullets as Blake jumped away. Springing off the pillar to her right and dodging out through one of the empty window arches lined with jagged glass. The dark skinned thief kept up her barrage.

Up until Blake heard the telling click of empty guns.

She pulsed her semblance once again, and back flipped up into the air. Drawing her slender katana and cleaver sheath as she fell down at the other girl.

* * *

Mercury's boot snapped at Yang again and again.

Yang punched and blasted away his attacks with ease. Mercury flipped to the ground, spinning and kicking out white balls of energy. Up at the blond, and up in the air to swirl around them.

The Huntress's eyes began to shift in tones. And with a screaming roar she fired at the ground behind her and launched at her foe.

Mercury kicked up from his hand stand. Brushing the punches and shotgun blasts away with ease. Yang shifted her aim, firing at his body. Mercury tucked and rolled away.

The circling streaks of Dust closed in. Smashing into Yang from every direction. And the assassin's son jumped off another blast, kneeing Yang straight in the stomach. She grunted in shock.

But then started to grin.

Her fist swung up, backed by the strength of Mercury's blows, into the underside of his jaw with a sharp crack.

Mercury cried out in shock and pain He quickly rolled back again. Then skipped forward kicking up.

Yang ducked or punched away his lightning fast kicks. Matching hit for hit, blow for blow. Each brawler knowing what one fatal slip would mean.

* * *

Cinder hadn't split her bow. She twirled the linked sabers around on the tips of her right hand. Blocking and cutting back against the slender red blade Raven was desperately trying to get past that guard.

Their feet shuffled back and forth as the two black haired Huntresses dueled. Raven swung in long sweeping circles. Putting all her frenzied strength into the strikes forcing Cinder to give ground.

Raven twisted, jumped and tried every move she could think of to gain that perfect killing angle she knew would appear. She spun again, kicked right high.

But Cinder raised her arm and stopped the black heel mere inches from her palm in a ripple of light.

A small smirk flashed across her face.

She pushed down on Raven's leg, and swept her palm, her hand trailing wisps of fire. She struck out at the other Huntress. Raven threw up her left hand. Two portals shimmered open, one swallowed the ball of fire, the other burst open behind the older woman.

Cinder was turning before Raven could even swing her sword again. In the blink of an eye the pyromancer caught the blaze, and hurled it once again straight at Raven.

The white hot ball crashed into her chest, stripping away her aura and sending Raven flying backwards through the air into one of the far pillars.

* * *

Blades flashed against each other, Blake slid under the green haired girls sweeping strikes, trying to punch through her guard. Emerald was fast, blocking and swaying to dodge the black steel.

Emerald threw her chained sickles out at Blake's swords. The little links rattled as they spun and wrapped around the blades. And Emerald pulled back to her left, Blake tried to pull her weapons free but they were bound firmly together.

_Raven flew past on the edge of her vision._

The Faunus turned her gaze to try and check on the other Huntress. Wincing as she heard Raven crash into a pillar.

_Emerald grinned. Reaching out with her mind._

The thief brought her weapons close, swinging first out right and then back as hard as she could to the left.

Blake's swords slid free. And she stumbled and turned, now crouched and holding up her cleaver to block any blow coming down. But Emerald wasn't pressing her advantage.

Emerald slowly stepped back away from Blake, casually twirling the sickle in her left hand. Blake pulsed her semblance and jumped forward swinging off a shadow clone. Her blades coming down hard at Emerald who seemed unconcerned as the Faunus came closer.

_Only to double over when the real Emerald appeared from the side, spun and round house kicked Blake as hard as she could in the stomach._

* * *

Cinder watched her apprentice throw the Faunus to the ground, but the girl sprung up again with a look of fear and surprise across her face.

Mercury continued to dodge around the blonde in an exchange of hammer blows and weapon blasts. Gambling on his speed and agility outlasting the fiery fighter's endurance.

Cinder raised her bow, summoning an arrow to the string. Taking aim at Yang's back.

But behind her, sparks shot out around the edges of the door to the tower's maintenance level. The seams glowed brighter and brighter as something from the other side started to burn its way through.

Cinder turned, more curious then alarmed.

The thick metal slab fell hard to the ground. Penny pushed down the door with one hand. Her web of swords floating limply in the air after burning through with their lasers. Weiss stood behind her, Myrtenaster up and ready.

The red dressed Huntress lowered her bow.

_And her eyes began to glow._

"You should have stayed put." She told the two of them.

Penny held her arms out low at her sides. "I'm combat rea-"

Blue fingers of electricity ran around Cinder's hands. And before the robot girl could finish her statement Cinder stretched out her left palm to the heavens.

And far above them the air hummed with power. Dark clouds flashed with lightning.

* * *

The white flame arched down onto the campus. The bolt of power flew through one of the arching doorways and hit Cinder's arm. Penny raised her swords in a crisscrossing web. Weiss raised her left arm up to shield her face as the wind pushed at the two of them.

Thunder shattered every window left. Shards of rock broke from the walls and fell through the air. And the lightning struck out from Cinder to Penny.

The current ran through her blocking blades. Up the cables and into her body. Penny's eyes shot open in panic as she fell backwards wracked by spasms and overloads coursing through her systems. Her back hit the floor, and Penny began twitching in fits with her swords clattering on the ground.

Weiss looked to her friends still battling the others, and down to the ginger girl. Cinder smiled and curled two fingers back, taunting the Heiress. The white haired girl snarled, Myrtenaster's cylinder spun and came to Burn. Weiss shouted and spun clockwise, casting three bolts low at Cinder.

The woman in red flicked those two taunting fingers up. The Dust shots suddenly shifted course and struck Cinder's hand. Weiss could only blink in shock, as the smoke settled around her target's now glowing palm. Cinder raised her other hand, the bow in it disappeared, and she curled the fingers in towards her upturned palm.

The Dust shards glowed,

_Weiss's rapier shot out of her hand._

The slender blade sank point first into the ground at Cinder's feet. And the pyromancer smiled.

She circled her arms over and under each other close to her chest. Then Cinder took one step forward and sent the three bolts hurtling back towards Weiss from both hands.

The Heiress flinched, raising her right hand. A white glyph shimmered to life in front of her. The first blast struck the shield.

Weiss grunted and almost fell to her knees, one blow had nearly drained her strength and semblance dry.

The second blast hit and smashed the glyph into a million spiraling pieces of light and fire.

The third drilled through this cloud and struck the Heiress full in the chest. Weiss shouted in pain and fell. Shimmers of light ran across her body as her aura failed.

Cinder swept her hands back towards her body.

The glowing fragments lying around Weiss and the still twitching Penny glowed even brighter for a moment. The bright shards moved, under the invisible guiding hand of Cinder. To Weiss's unprotected back where they pushed her up off her rear, and hard towards Cinder.

She rolled hard across the floor, and her head smacked again, and again against the unyielding concrete until she struck the base of another pillar and collapsed on her stomach next to the slowly stirring Raven.

* * *

Emerald's left hand gripped Blake's right arm in a vice grip. Blake was on her last legs, trying to explain the illusions her eyes kept showing her. The green haired thief would seemingly appear from a different direction out of nowhere.

Blake crossed her swords to block when she opened her eyes once again and saw her assailant swinging down from the peak of her leap. The Faunus braced for the blow she knew could be coming from any direction,

But this was the real Emerald.

Her sickle chains wrapped around the blades in Blake's hands once again. Emerald spun both of her arms wide in a clockwise move. Dragging the katanas out of position. Leaving the still blocking huntress wide open for the kick to the guts that half a second later.

Now flickering aura lights ran across Blake's body as she shouted in pain and surprise. Flying backward and skidding along the floor right next to her beaten teammate.

Blake tried to rise, but one dark skinned hand gripped her scalp and hair tight and pulled her up to a sitting position.

She almost cried out in pain from the iron grip between her cat ears, and reached up to grab onto the restraining hand. But Blake quickly fell silent and went still when she felt the icy sting of the curving green blade in Emerald's right hand wrapped around her throat.

* * *

_The campus shook and the city trembled again._

Cinder could hear the approaching monster's screech on the wind. But she was unconcerned, and far more focused on the duel between her prodigy and the last remaining Huntress.

Fist and kicks flew with blurring speed sparking off dimming auras. Yet Cinder could plainly see as they drew closer to the atrium again,

The blonde was starting to slow.

Yang kept pushing her muscles. Eyes burning red and hair aflame, she drove Mercury back across the steps. Sensing victory in her grasp. But the assassin's son was merely biding his time. Watching her pattern.

Ember Celica cracked into his ribs. But his aura took the hit. Mercury tilted his head and dodged the next left uppercut. Fueled with rage and her semblance Yang screamed in fury snapping up her right leg aiming to smash her knee straight into Mercury's groin.

_He saw his moment._

Her bare knee slammed into his cupped palms. Mercury pushed down, springing high up off her bent limb and failed strike.

Crashing his own knee into her chin.

Yang's whole world went black for a heartbeat. She blinked and came to as her feet left the ground. Mercury still rose in the air, turning as he passed over the Huntress. Snaking his right foot up under Yang's chin. Pushing his left heel down on the back of her neck.

Mercury stretched out his hands to dive as he felt gravity start to pull on him. His palms struck the stairs, his legs ankle pressed into the Huntress's throat. And the grey haired youth rolled and flipped Yang head over heels back into the atrium.

* * *

Emerald raised the sickle up from Blake's neck and hammered the hilt down right between the Faunus' amber eyes. And Blake crashed backwards flat on her back right next to Weiss just as Yang struck the earth, rolled once to her stomach and elbows then collapsed next to the other dark haired Huntress.

Cinder allowed herself a little victory smile as she approached the four of them. Four sets of eyes attempted to focus on the woman, who held up her left hand and summoned her bow once again, while her right gently drew back across the black string, bringing a razor tipped arrow ready to fire.

* * *

_The sudden lightning bolt passed right in front of the window Ruby was looking out of,_

She flinched and raised an arm, blinking away the colorful spots flashed on her retinas. Ruby didn't have any time to ponder where it came from.

Ozpin hissed in pain as his strength kept draining away, the muscles in his hand kept cramping and shaking while his aura drained away.

_And her eyes were drawn back out the window. _

Far away over the city. Tips from a pair of wings the size of an airship slowly dipped through the clouds. The dark vapor clouds spiraled away in the dragon's down draft.

Ruby slowly began to back away from the glass, her voice quaking with fear and unformed words. The headmaster said nothing,

* * *

The gears in the desk began to rotate faster than ever. The whole room, and the whole tower started to glow green as the last locks disengaged on the most hidden place in Beacon. Deep mechanical clanks and rumbles shook the floor.

Ruby looked down to her feet. Through the glass and spinning clockworks, she could see the dark outline of what looked like a box slowly coming up.

_The dragon roared into the black of night._

And the giant beast began to dive.

* * *

The girls looked up at the deafening noise. And then to the west out one of the shattered doors, the great black dragon skimmed low over the campus.

_Sighting its targets._

Emerald restlessly shifted her grip.

"Cinder," the thief said looking sideways, "What are you waiting for?"

Mercury spoke from over in another archway. "Do you want us to do it?"

Nervous eyes flashed to each other and to where their weapons lay. The girls on a razors edge of indecision. Paralyzed where they lay. Until the artificial horizon of the many buildings was suddenly lit ablaze.

The dragon had opened its cavernous maw and belched a torrent of flame down on both the last remaining defenders and lesser Grimm alike. Daemons and Hunters screamed in panic before they turned to ash and were swept away on the wind while the dragon beat its wings and soared above the clouds once again.

One corner Cinder's mouth curled in a grin of triumph before she turned her head back to the Huntresses.

"No, don't kill them…" She said as she lowered her bow. The weapon folding back into nonexistence.

"Not yet. _Let them watch_."

Cinder's own amber eyes began to glow. Flames danced across her pupils and up into wings around the bright orbs. Then the wind began to howl.

Dirt was swept into the cyclone forming around her. Emerald and Mercury backed away from their teacher. She wove her right hand backwards, and in a flash forward. And all the girls before her were swept off the ground and high up into the ruined walls by the fist of wind willed forth by the dark Huntress.

* * *

Blake was the last to go unconscious. Gazing through the black haze over her eyes as the woman turned around.

Cinder flicked her left hand to the side, Mercury and Emerald sprinted away to follow the silent direction. Her hands glowed as she raised them up, pointing at the elevator doors. The thick door panels slowly began to glow. And the sharp smell of burning metal hit Blake's nose.

She slowly turned her hands, more metal cracked and warped as she flexed her will. Tearing the elevators open from ten feet away. Cables were cut by her unseen hands, sending the car crashing down into darkness and whatever lay far below the tower. Cinder stepped up to the edge of this void, completely unafraid.

The wind came screaming in again.

The last thing Blake saw before her eyes closed and her head hit the floor was the Huntress walking over the precipice onto nothing and start to rise up the shadow filled shaft.

Up to where the headmaster and her team leader stood unaware of the sorceress' approach.

* * *

The great gears started to align. The rising silhouette under the blue-grey glass smoothly passing through their centers.

Ruby looked back over her shoulder, convinced the dragon's nose was going to come crashing through the windows at any moment and take off the top of the tower. The daemon rose back above the clouds,

**_Called by an otherworldly voice of power._**

Invisible lines in the transparent floor suddenly hissed open with a rush of escaping air. A circle began to turn in the middle of the room.

Ruby looked back to Professor Ozpin, his breathing was steady but the old teacher was very, very pale. Still he managed to cast his eyes onto the rising box, coming out of a square five footsteps in length by width folded open on the floor.

The smooth grey box slid up to waist height on the young scythe wielder. Ozpin took one more breath and then exhaled it loudly back out as he sank down hard into his chair.

A hand-span along the top of the seamless vault cracked open,

Light slowly began to stream out from under the lid.

Ruby walked out in front of the headmaster's desk, leaning forward and edging her red trimmed boots into the white light. Until she reached out her trembling hands and the ajar lid swung up and back on its own.

_Ruby raised both of her arms up in shock. Blinded radiance._

_It was surreal. _

_All her fatigue and fear were banished in an instant._

_Thoughts of the battle and everything else in the world were washed away by the shining glow. She felt fresh as the dawn, and stronger than she ever had in her life._

The young girl lowered her arms and finally took a good look at the shining shard laid in black velvet which had been hidden at the heart of Beacon for years.

The crystal was long, if Ruby had to guess she would have said around four of her small hand lengths. The ends were as sharp like pointed spear tips, she could only guess at the width of its body. The Dust appeared to be a different hue every few moments. Cuts and mirror facets ran in infinite spiraling lines through its shape. Casting a rainbow of deeper reflecting lights in sparkling showers wherever she could focus.

She stretched out her hands.

_"__Don't touch it!"_

Ozpin's cry of warning stunned Ruby out of her trance and restored her racing heartbeat. She quickly closed her hands into fists and looked back at the old man.

"Its power is too great." Ozpin continued, "All who have ever laid their bare hands on that have been destroyed... None have ever been strong enough."

"Then how?..." Ruby started to question.

"At your feet." Ozpin said. "There'll be a box. Fold the…"

The headmaster paused, gazing over Ruby's head at the elevator doors.

_Sensing the approaching aura._

He tried to rise up in alarm. But the moment Ozpin placed is hands on the armrests what little strength he had regained disappeared. Ruby drew her scythe in the usual flurry of motion and mechanical noise, alerted by Ozpin's reaction.

* * *

Slowly the metal doors iced over on Cinder's side, sheets of penetrating cold covering the sealed barriers, rippling out from her stretched out hands on her side of the shaft where she hovered what should have been an uncomfortable distance over nothing at all.

But Cinder couldn't stop smiling.

With a single blast of aura she shattered the frozen walls and door. Razor sharp pieces of ice flew through the office. Smashing themselves to pieces against the giant bay windows. Tiny stinging shards bounced off their aura fields.

Her eyes glowed with power, Cinder floated down until her black heels touched back on solid ground and she began to walk towards the two of them.

Ruby reached back for her scythe. Unfolding and spinning the giant blade up and out to its full form.

She racked the bolt and went to a crouch, focusing her semblance and judging the leap and swing she would make. The pyromancer however showed no real concern, the only look that crossed her face was one that a cat would give to a mouse that suddenly bared its teeth and snarled.

With a scream and a flurry of rose petals Ruby aimed her weapon back, fired a single shot and launched forward over the crystal's box.

"Ruby, No!" Ozpin shot to his feet and shouted, but far too late to stop the girl.

In the blink of an eye both older Hunters raised their right hands.

Cinder drew on her power. A fiery whirlwind burst into life directly in Ruby's path.

Ozpin pulled on the last dregs of his strength, green light wrapped around his fingers.

The dark haired Huntress flicked up her fingers. A bright red torrent of flame leapt at Ruby, and swallowed her whole.

* * *

_But the barrier sphere cast by Ozpin held._

Even against the glass window the young scythe wielder was hurled against and through, out and into the now smoke filled sky.

Ozpin's hand slapped down against his desk. The old man was breathing heavily again, curling his fingers into shaking fists.

Cinder finally spoke,

"Do you see now Professor? All this time… All this death and suffering, we can have the power to end it all."

Ozpin growled "You can't control it."

"You won't even try."

She quickly waved her left palm down at the many jagged ice splinters littered around them. Once again her eyes glowed, she circled her hand, stretching out her will. And with a ripple of aura light sent them shooting at his face.

Ozpin's right hand moved in a blur too fast for any eye to track. Two fingers blocked every Dust touched piece, a rain of broken particles drifted down around him.

Again, Cinder smiled.

The headmaster brought up his open hands in a fighting stance.

The wind roared in from the broken window. Cinder began to rise again off the ground, arms held out and eyes glowing brighter than ever.

_Even more so in the shadow of the dragon's wing that passed over the tower._

* * *

_Ruby's heart raced as she came to upside down and half way down the tower._

The woman's attack had knocked her out cold, now she had only seconds to act before she hit the ground. Ruby turned herself over arms splayed out and catching the wind. She saw Crescent Rose spinning end over end just out of arms reach in front of her.

As she looked Ruby let out a panicked gasp seeing the hard grey ground racing towards her. But with a twist of her body and a flurry of red petals the young Huntress spun. Breaking free of gravities hold, catching her scythe and landing in a crouch down on the front steps of the tower.

Inside in the darkened lobby she saw a flash of a white coat moving through the shadows. Dr. Geppeto's lab coat flailing behind him as he rushed to his daughter.

_Lightning flashed overhead. _

And the tail of the dragon disappeared up into the clouds. Gouts of flame and bursts of emerald light exploded through what few windows remained.

Ruby pulled her cloak up to shield herself from the rain of glass that fell from the battle far overhead. She dashed up the last few steps once the shower ended, and laid eyes on what happened to her team and friends.

Geppeto was running his scroll over Penny's finally still body. The other for girls were slowly crawling up on their hands and knees clutching whatever bruise hurt the worst at that moment.

_An explosion sounded up above._

_The whole tower shook to its foundation._

Raven stood and clenched her shaking fists, "Dammit! No!"

_But the sudden violence wasn't from the raging duel._

A deep thud of white claws and a black scaled foot smashing into concrete made the girls put their backs together, cold adrenaline running through their veins. The clatter of rock shards had barely faded when the five girls whipped their heads over to the chorus of rending metal from their airship crumbling beneath the immense weight of the beasts black tail.

_Another foot sank down, pushed deep by the multi ton daemon. They could feel the deep shaking rumble coming from the daemon simply breathing._

None of them could break the iron grip of fear to move as they watched the spiked head of the dragon slowly descend to cast one giant red eye into the atrium.

Its white lips split in a deep rumbling growl,

_But the wet noise of its hunger and hate ceased, swallowed down as the beast drew in a breath._

_ A glow of warp fire building deep in its throat._

**_ The dragon Grimm raised up its head,_**

**_And drenched the building in flames._**

* * *

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

**A/N Hmmm... What to say...**

**Oh I know!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Yes what the fuck took me so long, two of you thought I was dead I figure. (Pretty much the ones who I saw leave with the follows count)**

**Only dead on the inside.**

**Yeah fucking finals kicked my ass, I went back to work at my fucking minimal wage shit summer job. Finally my overbearing dick older brother left for something, but now he's back, (sigh) I'm telling you I'm fucking tired. **

**... Huuh... And now here's the part where I would put something else down about motivation if every time I started thinking about it I didn't sound like a big whiny asshole. **

**Just fairly big turning point sorta these last chapters and I... There I go again, I already feel like a son of a bitch.**

**Yeah, I'm sorry for the wait people. Me being busy is an understatement.**

**Here in this neck of the interwoods, I tried to go back and do some editing on the first chapters, I got like five, sorta revised. (No that does not mean go back and write something on those, _Nemris,) _I got plans to do more sometime in between chapters. And I was also pitching around ideas with this other dude I met here awhile ago on another collab project,(Too embarrassed to link it, post Vol 2 mania whatnot.) about starting a RWBY fic before Vol 4 comes out and I am compelled by my cannon Nazi nature to not do it.**

**And yall would probably crucify me here for going to something else. **

**Douchebag feelings coming back...**

**Anyway, dodododododo... Most of my thoughts on how RWBY would play out where from you probably know when after Vol 2, I read a wiki blog and decided to borrow some points. And then worked in a little bit else of stuff from when we thought Dust was going to be a bigger thing then it is looking to be. **

**Want to know more, just think a bit if you read the actual published novel series, _The Last Hunter, _by Jeremy Robinson and you'll get an idea.**

**If you want a more cannon friendly RWBY Primarch story go checkout/bug Magisking. **

**Not much else to say really, I gonna trust my beta did a good job looking for typos, and that he didn't try and gouge his own eyes out from my phrasing things. so, yeah.**

**Share, if you care... Review, as you do... I got nothin else... Rant Over!**


	59. Those who seek me

**_"Should darkness, be my fate,"_**

**_"Let me fall among the brave,"_**

**XIth legion, litany of courage. Verses 1 and 2**

* * *

_Telepathy was delicate work._

_The link between their minds could not be pulled upon to harshly in this moment, lest His son notice the intrusion and be grievously distracted from this battle._

_He sensed the flow of memories which had passed between them. Drawn through the bond that had formed after He had comforted the barely newborn Primarch back on distant Terra. He examined His son's mind further. This was not a seer's sight, nor any plague of borderline madness._

_Yet still He could not abide this sharing,_

_Memories of the others, the woman in red, the legions of trans-human warriors crusading across the stars. Momentous events abroad and on Remnant being writ upon the pages history by His people's hands._

* * *

_The barbed staff flashing up again at his head._

The ice cold spiked tips on the nine pointed circle scratched along his ruined black shirt once again.

Kad was forced to lean back before the warp forged metal split his face in two. The looming Daemon took another step forward on the slope it had backed him down. Shadows covered the street beneath its unfurled wings.

The giant aimed another lunge at the wide open gap in its guard, but before he could strike and tear through its stomach the Grimm pushed its empty left hand up.

It would have struck if the beast had been a few steps closer,

But it didn't only need its manifest form to fight.

_The Lord of Change bent its will._

Kad felt like he had head butted a freight train. His close cropped hair flew back in the wind as Kad's feet left the ground and he was thrown high into the air. Thinking quickly he dropped his knife and grabbed onto the chain looped around the hilt of his sword.

The Primarch flipped himself over and threw the black steel down, around an outstretched beam jutting from one of the ruins.

Splinters flew when the giant ripped backwards, killing his skyward momentum to let gravity take its hold. Kad gripped the chain tight and began his fall.

The Grimm roared and tracked its staff on him.

Fireballs flew into the night. Kad fell to the earth, skimming along the ground as he swung. Smashing his black boots into the Daemon lord's legs.

The great Grimm fell forward, snarling in pain as it struck the street. Digging its white claws into the ground and leaning heavily on its staff. The young Primarch skidded across the ground, his black boots gouged into the pavement when he rolled over to a crouch, little rocks and stones rolling against the palm of his left hand.

He felt the death of his momentum, and the Primarch lunged up screaming.

The red tip of Ignis crunched through a joint in the beast's armor low on its back. The Grimm howled and dropped its weapon, clutching the hand-span of red steel jutting out its stomach.

Its body began to shimmer, preparing to fade back into smoke and shadow. The hated Dust burned even more through this incorporeal cloud.

The funnel of darkness swirled around, bringing the narrow red slits back to bear on the Primarch, who was reaching up his empty hand.

Shining light coming out from his palm.

**The Daemon's thoughts turned to ones of panic.**

Kad closed his fist in the middle of the fading beast. Pushing as much strength as he could into his semblance. Anchoring the retreating monster to Remnant. Long black limbs and bone white spikes rematerialized, with the giant's fingers crushing down its breast plate. And a fearful display across the Daemon's Nevermore face.

It hissed and growled in pain when Kad threw it to the ground. Roaring defiance and hate at the Primarch.

As he stomped down his right boot on its pelvis.

Raised Ignis back behind him in both hands,

And cut its head off in a single flaming flash.

* * *

The darkened arena was littered with debris from the flying Grimm that had been trying to break through the overhead dome. Many had succeeded and nearly run loose through the stalwart defenders home base.

_Before being put down by His own hands._

Still the bleachers shook from the violence of the raging battle. Grimm ramming against the walls, distant explosions and monstrous footfalls.

And suddenly the shocked cries of team RWBY, and Doctor Geppetto as they fell through the swirling vortex conjured by Raven far away in Ozpin's tower at Beacon. Wisps of Warp fire flickered through the air above them as they fell towards the floor. The more aware and agile among them trying to adjust their fall.

Muffled thuds of boots and bodies followed by explosive huffs of air echoed out across the giant room. Either the girls landed on their hands and knees or fell to them when they touched down. All of them panting and trying to catch their bearings.

Ruby's head was spinning from the unexpected teleportation. She staggered to her feet and tried to speak.

"What… Wha, how…"

Yang looked up from her bent over position. "Raven can make portals."

Shock and rattling beams shook the stadium again,

_The beast had crushed through the civilian's ranks like tissue paper. Ragged as they were from the volley of black feathers and swooping talons._

Doctor Geppetto rose up on shaking legs and moved over to Penny, lying flat on her back and staring blankly up to the holes in the ceiling. As he knelt and gently began to raise his daughter's head Penny suddenly jolted and regained consciousness, shouting to finish the sentence she had been cut off in the middle of.

"…ooombat ready!" Her hands sprang up to a guard position milliseconds before she seemed to realize where they were and settled down.

Across from the two of them, Ruby turned on Raven. Knifing her left hand through the air from her side to emphasis her words.

"Take us back." The young leader commanded.

Yang shook her head as she stood, "Ruby…"

"We've gotta go back!" She shouted, "Ozpin… The thing."

Raven interjected, "That Dragon…"

"We'll get help." Ruby said, "Take us back, we'll get Goodwitch and Kad, then…"

The dark haired Huntress bristled at the last name, and Ruby stopped herself, tilting her head in curiosity. She was about to ask what was wrong when Blake spoke.

"Beacon's lost Ruby…" The Faunus said sitting back on her heels.

"No," She countered, "No not yet."

Weiss looked to Blake, running the last minutes over in her mind.

"You saw something didn't you?" The heiress asked, keeping her friends heightened senses in mind.

Blake looked down to the floor, then back up to her team. "Ozpin, behind the Grimm I saw… I saw…"

"Saw what?" Weiss asked, with a hint of icy anger on her tongue.

But before Blake could answer, on the opposite edge of the stadium behind the girls bleachers tore free from their anchors. Concrete cracked and crumbled to pieces. The top of one giant bone white skull mask pushed up through the stands, followed by the Goliath's long black trunk sweeping towards the sky. An earthshaking howl crashed against the young Huntresses sensitive ears when the Daemon began to step into the stadium.

Hands leapt for weapons as all those capable spun to face the beast.

Its confident steps however soon turned to desperate stands pushing deep into the ground. The beast tried to stand as if its back legs were sinking down into quick sand. Its eyes grew wide, and the deep growls pitched into a higher range of panic when just as quickly as it had appeared the Goliath vanished back down the hole.

Moments before a blinding flash and the sound of thunder rolled out from where the beast once stood.

With the sounds of battle now louder than ever the girls looked back to their black haired teammate. Yang spoke first.

"Blake?"

"Not here," Blake said, "Not now, let's go…"

* * *

One of the last Beowolves roared and jumped at their lines. Cardin ducked down beneath its reaching claws, he jabbed the black head of his mace into one of its knees. Pushing and throwing his shoulder into its stomach to flip the wolf up over his head and onto its back.

It was still snarling when Cardin spun and slammed his weapon down on its face. The flanged head tore free of the disappearing smoke.

The tall ginger as well as every other fighter left standing looked up over the chaos to the north when a new howl fell on the battlefield.

Many began to take nervous steps back when they saw the beasts approaching.

Long bounding strides on bulky arms covered in white armor, the Grimm seeming to throw themselves forward. Their broad shoulders rolling and their small round heads split open when they howled. His shortest teammate called out the question on Cardin's mind.

"What the hell are those?" Russell shouted.

Off to his right, the ax man Auburn shrugged off another set of fangs snapping on his bare arm. He looked up, casually spinning his one remaining ax.

"What is that?" Russel repeated.

Auburn started to answer. ""It's a Berin-"

But was shocked into silence beneath the deafening whoosh of air parting around them, as the lead ape-beast's steady advance turned into a shrieking tumble when the black lamppost Kad hurled from the left flank nailed the Grimm to the ground.

The boys blinked in surprise, Auburn half whispered, "Dead, that's what it is…"

The pack kept charging forward. The Grimm's massive hands reached down into the straggling creatures swarming around their stout legs. A pause ran over the Hunter's lines. The new Beringels lifted up Beowolves single handedly and hurled them into the air and at the stunned youngsters.

From back behind the frontline fighters, streams of golden light swiftly followed by purple bolts darted through the air. Intercepting many of the flying wolves before they could crash down. Many, but not all.

Black furred bodies tackled trainees to the ground, ripping and tearing at their faces and arms. The bulky behemoths still down the road beat their closed fists against their broad chests and ran forward, as the Hunters right wing swept in to join the battle.

Bullets and Dust bolts stung against their hide and armor, but not nearly enough to do more then bring down a handful of the lead creatures.

Students screamed in either defiance or terror. Raising their weapon high or planting their longer shafts to the ground. Razor sharp tips gouged out eyes and pierced through unholy flesh. Massive fists battered down on the brave defenders breaking auras and bones desperate to break through.

Air whistled and split once again, Beowolves tore spikes off their own armor and hurled them forward into the melee. Raining bone white javelins on the hunter's line.

_And at the running giant finally returning to the fray._

* * *

The stink of smoke was heavy in the air. The ragged ruins of the once proud city were all that lay before team RWBY and the rest of those that had accompanied them to Beacon. The battle lines had all piled into the main lane that they had already shed so much blood to defend.

But now that struggle seemed to be turning into a race just to kill one last Grimm,

Arcs of yellow lighting leapt from Kad's Dust covered hand surrounded by his glowing aura. The Beowolves hurling spikes at the Hunters disappeared. Swept away in a swirling plume of dark shadow, shattered rocks, and an accompanying clap of thunder.

Hunters dodged around the swinging fists. Stabbing into the massive Grimm, teams working together to lay them low.

Ruby held up Crescent Rose in rifle form, "_Let's go!"_

Ignis sliced through the Beringels' lightly armored middles, those gorilla Grimm that weren't killed outright were quickly slaughtered by the frenzied youths following the Primarchs wake as he walked along the frontline methodically hacking down every Grimm in sight.

Until two of the beasts were left.

One turned to face the giant, the monster just as tall as Kad. The other just beyond it lowered its head and butted through the young Hunters, now galloping to fast to be caught by any of them. Roaring and charging right towards team RWBY.

All four girls raised the weapons with their mechanical symphony and took a ready stance. The Grimm's massive carnivorous teeth flashed one last time.

Before Kad's flaming sword spun through the air and cut the beast in two from head to groin.

* * *

As the blade crunched into the road he turned back to the last Grimm standing.

_Seeing Its hateful gaze turn to cold fury cutting through the wild red irises._

White knuckle plates swung for Kad's head.

Which were effortlessly intercepted by his own giant palms as he caught the daemon's fists. Kad's super human strength easily surmounted the beast's own. Spit covered his face from the Grimm's defiant roar.

Its right hand pulled back for another swing.

But in the blink of an eye Kad's left jabbed out and snapped the Beringel's neck in a single blow. Hanging its round head between its shoulders open mouthed and shocked before the bulky creature shimmered and vanished.

* * *

_And it seemed as soon as it had begun the battle was over._

Eerie stillness settled in the air. The only remaining sounds the deep gasps from out of breath youngsters and the distant cries of the wounded.

Kad's teammate Co'Balt was the first to break the spell. Stepping up to rush past the giant, gripping his shotgun-ax tight.

"_Let's get em'!" _He half snarled with a wild look in his eyes. Others took half steps to follow the Faunus. But Kad swung his left hand down into Co'Balt's path.

"No."

His whispered command still stretched over the assembled Hunters stopping them in their tracks. Co'Balt looked up to the giant along with all of their comrades.

"We did what we needed to." Kad said, raising his voice. "I don't want that thing…"

He pointed up to Beacon, ablaze far away on the cliffs as he turned. Hearing the dragon roar as it raged through the campus plowing buildings down to their foundations.

_Preparing to build its new nest…_

"Catching us out in the open."

Kad gazed around him while he thought, catching a thousand different gazes as he moved. "Go see if anyone still needs help on the west lane then get back to the steps. Rest but watch the sky."

Atlas soldiers walked up as if in a trance, their rifles held loose and their blank helmets sweeping across the carnage. The giant pointed to one red trimmed officer.

"Send squads out across the safe side. Make sure we aren't being flanked and search for any useful supplies."

Kad turned as he spoke and walked, tugging his sword free of the concrete when he passed and nodded once to the girls of team RWBY, flicking his free left hand back signaling them to follow him.

The wind picked up for a moment, pushing against the tattered remains of his black shirt. Frowning once in annoyance before gripping the loose edge and tearing the ruined cloth from his body. His muscled arms flexed as he threw it to the ground, letting all the hunters drink in his perfect form and physique all too often hidden from view.

"And somebody get me a shirt…"

* * *

Kad sighed just a little as he sat down on the wide steps and laid Ignis across his lap. Co'Balt and Alicia stood to the right of team RWBY directly in front of him. The Faunus rolling his shoulders, and Kad's partner looking up to the burning school. Professor Goodwitch slowly approached them from the east lane, carefully picking her way path through the wreckage scattered around.

Yang glanced up at Raven a few rows back behind the giant, watching them all. Winter Schnee stepped a little bit past the older Huntress, nodding to her sister.

"So?" The giant asked leaning forward.

"I think we're in trouble." Yang said quietly

"Specifically?"

Yang looked right, to her sister. But the young scythe wielder was adamant.

"Not yet." She said. "Kad we need…"

Blake cut her off, "No Ruby,"

"Blake come on!" Ruby began to retort.

"_Ozpin's dead."_

* * *

_Silence_.

A dozen eyes looked to the cat Faunus all staring in unbelief. Her team and the remains of APRC. And they all broke the spell of quiet at the same moment with one voice.

"_What?!"_

Blake merely nodded, looking to the ground with tears in her eyes. Goodwitch took a step forward, laying her right hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Miss Belladonna?"

"I saw him fall." Blake said with a quiet stutter of emotion. "The dragon was burning the tower. But before we escaped… I…"

She drew in a deep breath looking up to the professor. "There was another flash and… And I saw him fall."

The silence returned to their little meeting in a heavy cloud. Students within earshot looked to each other and whispered trying to find out if their companions had heard what they did. Kad scratched his chin taking in this new information.

Glynda wrapped her white knuckled fists around her riding crop, shutting her eyes as her head bowed with the weight of Blake's words. When she finally spoke her tone was the closest to emotional any had ever heard from her.

"Damnit… First Qrow and now this…"

She looked over to the giant. "I told you we should have evacuated."

He glared back at the teacher, but before he could speak Co'Balt stepped over to his side.

"What killed him?" The Faunus asked team RWBY.

Weiss quickly gave him an answer. "We were attacked,"

"Grimm?" Co'Balt interjected as the Heiress paused for breath.

"No," Weiss shook her head, "A woman. And her two partners. Raven…"

_Shot the Heiress a look that would have frozen a Goliath in its tracks_. Her narrowed red eyes locked onto the light blue orbs of Weiss who left the thought unfinished much to the confusion of those around her.

But a small voice drew all their attention back in.

"_What happened to Qrow?"_

* * *

The two sisters were looking to Professor Goodwitch, disbelief plainly writ across their faces. Goodwitch said nothing, Kad stood pointing to Co'Balt.

"Show them." He said simply.

"Why me?" The Faunus objected.

"_Because we don't have time for words."_

The giant sighed and ran his hand back over his sweat coated hair. "I need to think…"

* * *

Raven tried not to show how tense she was when he walked past. Convinced at any moment the giant would finally recognize her. But once again Kad did nothing, moving past the red clad girl and heading into the stadium dragging his sword along behind him.

The bull Faunus grunted and slung his ax back across his shoulders, tilting his head and taking the first steps out to the western lane. The four girls looked amongst themselves for a brief moment.

Yang and Ruby began to follow Co'Balt, and Professor Goodwitch stepped along after them. Weiss gave a nod up to her sister and a curious look to Raven before turning to Blake.

Her bow was bent slightly back, and her amber eyes flicked wildly at random things.

_Blake was afraid._

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked her friend. But the Faunus gave no answer.

But someone else did.

Alicia was watching the door her team leader and partner had vanished through moments ago. And the red haired girl spoke a single word in answer to the Heiress

"_Everything_."

* * *

Co'Balt came to a stop on the edge of the western lane. With a wordless grunt and a small twist of his shoulders he pointed out the line of the dead.

Far more students and soldiers had fallen on this front than any other point or moment in the day. But it would have been far worse elsewhere if not for the brave sacrifices that had been made that night.

None of those thoughts provided an ounce of comfort, or even entered the minds of Ruby and Yang,

All they could see was their Uncle.

Lying flat on his back where he had been dragged to, his head turned back almost to the place where the Daemon had killed him. His custom blade nowhere to be seen. The man who was practically a surrogate father to the both of them.

Now gone from this world.

They approached him slowly, neither daring to say a word and shatter the tension choking the air. Professor Goodwitch stopped back next to Co'Balt, watching the two young girls.

Blood had long stopped pumping from the wounds that had nearly torn the Huntsman in half. Ruby fell to her knees in numb shock, reaching out her slender trembling hand to the red stains covering Qrow's body.

Yang went to one knee fighting back the same sobs that Ruby was slowly letting consume her. The blonde gently placed her left hand on Ruby's shoulder. No words seemed adequate to Yang, as she tried to speak in a trembling voice to calm her sister.

"Ruby…"

At the mention of her name, the young girl threw herself backwards into Yang's waiting arms, burying her face and hands against Yang's chest and letting her grief stricken tears fill the cold night air.

* * *

_The great beast lifted its head back up and over one of its white spiked shoulders. Growling as it drew in deep shaking breaths like it was scenting the night air._

_It could smell the raw fear and despair._

_Stronger and more tempting than ever._

"_**Merely a taste."**_

_The dragon growled in near rage as it sensed her intent._

_**But all forces bowed to greater will.**_

"_**Soon… More, very soon…"**_

* * *

Try as Yang might Ruby was inconsolable. Her pitiful cries muffled against her chest as the blond stroked her hair. Co'Balt and Goodwitch's shades were replaced by familiar silhouettes falling over both of them. Blake knelt down next to her partner while Weiss stood a respectful distance away hands clasped in front of her.

And another shape slowly crept up behind them.

Yang's own quiet sobs ceased as she saw her doppelganger draw near

Raven called out softly just above a whisper. "Yang?"

But she was ignored. And Raven was done staying silent.

"Yang." She called again in a slightly more forceful tone. Yang blinked as her eyes started to shift. Ruby twisted around in her arms to slide on her knees closer to Qrow's body. Yang stayed at her side with her hand on Ruby's back.

"_Yang."_

When the brawler opened her eyes again they were wholly red and burning. Yang forced herself to shaky feet.

She spoke to her twin in deep snarl as she clenched her fists. "Leave me alone Raven…"

"We…"

Fast as a striking snake Yang turned and struck. An open palm blow directly on Raven's collarbone sending her stumbling backwards. Weiss turned with her eyes wide as the moon, Blake half looked keeping her left hand firmly on Ruby's back while their leader kept on crying.

Yang tried to control her voice through clenched teeth.

"I said leave me alone!"

Raven had her left palm on the place where she had been struck. Whatever thoughts were running through her mind her face remained a picture of stoicism.

"No time for your crap right now, my _real_ sister needs me."

* * *

Yang spread her feet out almost like she was going to take a fighting stance, daring the dark Huntress to do anything. But Raven didn't dare. Locked in place by an all too familiar feeling.

_Despair._

Her voice had an almost imperceptible tremble in it when she finally broke the silent stalemate.

"I wish you'd believe me."

RWBY's boxer turned away, back to Ruby and her dead uncle. She never heard the other girls whisper.

"But, that's fine…" That moment, Raven made a silent promise to her sister. "I can make this right… _I will make this right…_"

* * *

_Honed was a good way to describe Kad's shirtless body._

Not toned, although his muscles were was all that and more. As if he spent all the considerable time he wasn't with them in the gym. The giant had a physicality like no one she had ever seen. Radiating the built up energy and vast power untapped within. Honed like a blade.

On any other day Alicia may have let her thoughts wander, but she had far more pressing concerns now.

The second member of team APRC found her leader silently staring out of the broken entrance to the stadium where the Goliath had punched through not long ago. His great red sword leaning against the debris to his right.

Feeling the weariness deep in her bones Alicia stepped up a small slab of rubble and sat down, she still had Jaxon's rifle spear Uzipho with her, she balanced the sharp point down between her legs. She leaned forward brushing the wet sweaty strands of hair from her forehead waiting for Kad to speak.

He stood completely still staring out on the city. Arms crossed over his broad chest.

Alicia finally spoke. "Hell of a day right?"

Even though he heard his partner Kad said nothing. Her attempt at light heartedness wasn't the only thing he was hearing.

_Whispered voices._

_Their spreading tone._

_The tone of fear._

"Kad…" Alicia almost voiced her own thoughts, but the weight of what she knew she had to say stopped her.

The giant shifted a little looking at the girl.

"We'll take as much time as we can to rest."

Alicia drew in a breath to try and stop him, only to be completely ignored.

"We're gonna have to find a place to draw in the dragon."

She couldn't believe her ears. After all that had happened Kad still wanted to fight.

"Without the tower…"

Again Kad cut her off. "We have Geppetto still. He can rig something up after we win."

"_Kad!"_

Alicia stared him dead in the eyes, she didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

_His bravery was only turning into madness…_

She spoke his name much softly this time. "Kad we're all hurt. We're all tired… We're running out of Dust, ammunition and food... And the Grimm are going to come back."

The giant shook his head. "No. We can do this. _We can win."_

"But what about Ozpin?"

"_What about him?"_

* * *

_It was far too easy to steal a sizeable Dust crystal from one unperceptive student. Purple gravity Dust, not part of her usual arsenal. But suitable now._

_Even if she succeeded Raven would have to run. No one would believe why she did it. But that was fine, as long as the giant wasn't around to work his master's scheme._

_But if she failed… That would be, acceptable._

* * *

Alicia was almost horrified by his tone. Hazel eyes wide in shock.

"What about Ozpin?" Kad said, "Look."

He stretched out his left hand to the battlefield they had just come from. Pointing at the scene of their victory.

_Alicia didn't see it that way._

"Have you seen what _we've_ done!?"

He stabbed his index finger down to the ground. "That was us! All of us, here, today. Not some fucking old man in a tower. _We _fought the Grimm. _We _pushed them back."

"_But how long can we keep doing this Kad?_" Alicia asked in a cracking voice.

"As long as it takes." The giant replied.

"With who's left? With what we still have? We can't last forever."

"No. We still have what they stole."

Alicia's concern was swallowed by confusion. "What?"

_He realized what he said after a split second._

He thought faster, "They. Them. The ones team RWBY fought."

His partner still didn't understand. But she held her tongue and waited for him to elaborate.

"It doesn't make sense that Ozpin, or the school was their target. Not now. An attack like that, that was a heist. They were looking for something. Killing Ozpin was probably just a bonus."

He could see Alicia trying to process his logic. But before she could ask any other questions Kad began to walk away. Leaving Ignis propped up against the rubble on his right.

"Find Co'Balt, Goodwitch, and whoever is in charge of the Atlesians." The giant ordered. "Meet me in the planning room."

He quickly disappeared down a shadowed hallway. Which was absolutely not the way to the war room. Alicia was too confused to even leave her makeshift seat. But after a moment's contemplation she stepped down, silently going after Kad.

* * *

The girls couldn't spare any more time for their Uncle. So with the silent comforting presence of their partners and teammates Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walked away from the line of dead and slowly approached the stadium.

Yang had her right arm draped over Ruby's shoulders, the little scythe wielder dabbing at her watery eyes. Blake stood to their left, Weiss on their right.

None of the fighters spared them a second glance walking up the steps. Aside from their teacher Professor Goodwitch as she surveyed her charges. Their collective mood was blacker than the midnight sky. And none of the whispers they heard held any positive thoughts.

The four girls turned back around when they reached the main entrance. Blake was the first to break their silent vigil.

"Running is looking like a good option…" The Faunus mused. And none of her teammates saw fit to argue with her this time.

* * *

_He was alone now._

As far as the Primarch had bothered to check around this shadowed corner in this grey side hall before pulling out his scroll.

_Alicia had no idea what he was doing._

_Raven was thankful there appeared to be no one around._

Kad didn't understand this, how this dark mood had so quickly overcome his fighters. He knew some would rally to his side to fight once again. But he didn't know if it would be enough to turn the tide.

Yes Alicia was right, the Grimm were going to come back. Stronger than ever.

_And there was only one hope of stopping them now._

Somehow his scroll had survived being stuck on his person while Kad went toe to toe with the giant Grimm. He slid the little plastic device open and began cycling through programs. Keying into the secure frequency.

_Cinder answered almost immediately._

His sensitive hearing picked up the hum of a jet engine in the background. The dull ruffles of clothing as Mercury and Emerald shifted somewhere close to their teacher.

* * *

_Alicia heard the little voice filtered through a scroll._

"Kad…" Cinder said, knowing exactly who was attempting to contact her.

The giant tried to keep his voice down.

_Raven cut her katana into the Dust crystal, coating the blade in elemental power._

"Where are you?" He asked.

She spoke without hesitation. "On our way to the alpha site."

Kad could picture the smile on her face during the short pause he heard. "We've got it."

A small part of him rejoiced at her success, years of plotting and planning and finally it was all coming together. The pyromancer addressed him again moments later.

"What's your status?"

"Not good," He replied before sighing. "We've fought the Grimm off again. But no one thinks we can win…"

"Of course you can."

"I know that." Kad said with a bite of anger. He decided to avoid his most pressing issue first. "…Why did you let those girls go?"

"They weren't a threat." Cinder told him. "And the world needed to know."

"Know what?"

"How the old guard had failed them. That their leaders were powerless, as they have always been."

"That doesn't help me now Cinder…"

"It doesn't need to."

She paused, Kad patiently held his tongue. She mused a little in her answer. "_The call to greatness, not all can hear._ You need to remind them Kad…"

"Cinder," He hissed, "Come back. Use the crystal… I… I need help."

The old familiar touch of doubt crept back to the edge of his mind. He straightened his back, swallowing down his pride. "Wasn't this the plan? Reshape the world order? Cinder, please. We won't last."

* * *

"_No."_

_Time seemed to freeze..._

Kad stared in disbelief at the scroll in his hand. The shock he felt slowly began to simmer, buried beneath a sea of a thousand different feelings.

* * *

Her heart hammered in her chest, choking her throat with adrenaline.

Her red sword glowed with a crystalized shine, and a touch of her aura. And Raven steeled herself to do what she had to do.

* * *

_A female voice screamed in exertion and rage._

Alicia snapped out of her haze, and heedless of whatever her partner's reaction would be to her eavesdropping rushed out of the doorway she had been sneaking up to.

_And time began to creep again._

Kad looked left towards the shout, battle instincts blazing away his clouded thoughts. His superhuman muscles tensed to fight. Crushing the scroll in his hands without thinking before he had even shifted an inch.

As Raven seemed to fly at him out of another doorway as she leapt screaming into the air.

_Stabbing the tip of her Dust coated sword low into the Primarch's left side._

* * *

_His shouted snarl of super-human rage cut through the air. The narrow point pierced his thick flesh aided by the purple touch._

And his curled right fist was flying with a roar before the first shock of pain even hit his brain.

Kad didn't see exactly where his right hook struck the blurry outline of his attacker. But in a single blow he shattered her aura, and knocked the swordswoman back even faster than she attacked, straight through the hallway wall and into the big circling space.

The giant shut his eyes and growled low in more annoyance than pain. The red blade was sticking from his side, a good finger length of steel jammed into where any other person's kidneys would be.

His left hand reached down and wrapped around the blade, unharmed by the razor edge as Kad jerked it free along with a single drop of blood.

* * *

Every set of eyes among the defenders snapped up, open and over in the stadium to the loud crash of Raven bursting through the wall. Dozens of trainees grabbed their weapons and began to swarm towards the noise.

Team RWBY were closest to the commotion, walking back slowly to the war room. Always the first to hit fight or flight Yang broke into a run. Ready lay the hurt down on whatever had dared return to this place.

The blonde easily outpaced her more cautious teammates, heading straight for the source of potential battle. Following the long curving hall only to be frozen in her tracks by what she saw.

* * *

Kad flipped the sword up by its point and caught the long handle in his callused palm. Pinching and testing its edge in two fingers as he stalked toward the instant door he made.

_Her soul shield hadn't been the only thing that saved her life. As even now His son managed to restrain himself._

Raven blinked, trying to clear the blur out of her red eyes and see through the haze of terrible pain that permeated through every cell in her body. She coughed and rolled onto her stomach across the splinters of debris that had been torn firm the wall with her body.

She tried to raise herself up on strength-less elbows, only managing to raise her head up slightly to seeher death about to come down in the form of her own sword held back up behind the giant's head.

* * *

_All the unanswered questions finally forced Yang into motion._

No clear reasoning guided Kad's hands in this moment. Animal instincts of retaliation walked him forward until he towered above the helpless young girl. But as he raised the assasins sword back to cleave her head free a yellow streak and another high scream, cut through the rage cloud and made him pause.

"_WAIT!"_

The streak of Yang Xaio Long dashing in front of him and throwing up her hands…

* * *

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**A/N. **

**Well what a month. Didn't wait for my beta to get back to me on the last bit, sorry mate, I'll try not to do that in the future.**

**Anyway.**

**My mood has not been great.**

**I know how people want my story to go, I know most of you are here for what is to come.**

**I know how I have planned for my story to go.**

**And (pick a better word.) for space marines is not going to really change that. /_Throwing in space marines did wonders for Warhammer Fantasy didn't it?_/**

**Thought about throwing in a teaser but can't seem to pick a good spot that won't destroy the flow of the story...**

_**Especially with what happens next**_** chapter.**

**I am under no delusions about my story. And I don't even know what to ask for from my reviewers... Here in this pivitol plot part, throwing in a much needed shot of conflict towards the end. (No _Conflict, _Not violence.)**

**So, take this as you may. Share if you care, Review as you do.**

**/Bonus internet points if you can recognize the song the litany is from and complete it./**

**And fuck it, have fun with some preliminary chapter ideas in the form of nothing but numbers of the plan to the big big big reveal mini conclusion.**

**1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	60. Their blood will wash the land

_The bond was broken._

_No more would any memories pass between their minds. No more would visions plague His son._

_But this was for the best._

_The Primarch might have already learned too much. And the risk was too great that he might learn more._

_But for now His son had other matters to attend and occupy his thoughts_

* * *

_Kad's stolen sword twitched in his death grip at the canvas of surprise and still brimming rage that floated through his brain…_

"Yang… _Move._"

Her blood ran cold from his bestial tone. But the blond stood firm with her arms raised high.

Yang had to act when she saw the giant coming for Raven. She had to save who might be the last person in the world who could put an end to the mysterious past that surrounded her family. But now she had no idea what to do next.

The Demigod and the Huntress stood frozen in their poses.

"Kad…" Yang practically whispered before finding her voice. "You don't understand!"

"She tried to kill me!" He roared in response.

Yang's eyes flicked down to the new mark on his side, crisp with clotted blood and clear fluid. And in that moment of distraction he struck.

The back of his right hand cracked into Yang's cheek and she fell sprawling to the floor with a cry of shock. Kad spun the sword around his fingers then caught the beaded hilt backwards, bringing his right hand up to the end as well.

Light shimmered off the blade ready to stab down into Raven. She held up one hand as if that would make any difference to the giant. Yang rolled onto her left looking back at the murder about to unfold.

And her black haired partner rounding the bend in the hall.

* * *

Amber eyes met lilac. Passing an unspoken plea.

_Receiving an all too visible reply._

In a single motion Blake reached back over her shoulder for Gambol Shroud, drawing the blade, folding it down and hurling it out to spin around Kad's hands. She could never hope to stop him by sheer force or weight, or even deflect his strike. But his hands paused none the less.

Only to roll his massive shoulder out right, pulling Blake straight off her feet right at him. Kad released his death grip on the sword and pulled open the ribbon loop with the growing slack. Blake stumbled and skidded towards him shredding the knees of her black stockings.

She didn't even have time to _think_ about unwinding the ribbon as she found herself in front of the giant with his right hand now wrapped around her collar bone. His fingers pressed painfully into her skin as Kad lifted her up to eye level. Blake grabbed onto his wrist trying to twist free. His iron grip wouldn't budge and she went very still when Kad snarled.

"_Stay out of this Blake…"_

A growing crowd was gathering around the fringes of this spectacle. Dozens of eyes all going into the same wide look upon seeing the giant and the girls around him. Yang got to her feet as quickly as she could. Raven was struggling to come to her hands and knees as the final two members of team RWBY arrived and had two very different reactions.

Weiss went nearly immobile. Unable to comprehend just what was happening. And the young leader Ruby leapt into motion. When she saw her sister and teammate seemingly under attack by one he thought was their friend.

"_Leave her alone!_"

A hundred separate things happened at once.

Petals flew and Ruby sped through the air closing the gap between them in a single leap with her scythe unfurling. Yang's stomach churned like she was going to be sick, and Kad moved to defend himself.

The hooked back side of Crescent Rose fell towards the hand holding Blake. Kad spun the katana up and across his palm deflecting the scythe away. The weight of her weapon and the unexpected change in course knocked Ruby off balance and to the side.

Seeing her sister in danger Yang let out a berserker cry, fired her gauntlets and launched at Kad.

He dropped the Faunus in his grasp, closed that hand into a fist, sending a perfect right hook straight into Yang's face.

One second she was soaring ready to strike, and the next Yang fell so hard and so fast she didn't even realize she had been hit until the black spots faded from her eyes and the first numbing waves of dizziness cleared.

_And she felt the fire of her semblance begin to blaze._

* * *

Ruby swung her massive weapon back, aiming at Kad's head.

_Time seemed to slow._

He saw the gun barrel pointed straight at his face, watched Ruby's hands tighten around the trigger. And heard the click of the sniper rifle sending its hammer into the back of the armor piercing bullet.

Before the explosive propellant had even sparked Kad was reaching his hand back. At the same moment the bullet began its short supersonic flight he pushed Crescent Rose away from his head.

All the gathered students flinched at the deafening bang. Kad turned tearing Ruby's beloved scythe out of her hands and swinging the flat side of Ravens katana at his fellow team leader. But even she wasn't fast enough to dodge his strike.

The red steel smashed into her half raised guard, glanced across her head and Ruby skidded across the floor on her half torn red cloak. Blake rolled to her feet and ripped her own sword back to her hands aiming the little pistol. Loosening his grip on Crescent Rose to place his hand into a less awkward position on the scythe, Kad took a single step forward and hurled the scythe at Blake.

_Shadows gathered close._

Obscuring everything behind the dark haired Faunus. Letting Kad focus in horror as the razor curved blade hooked into Blake's side and cut her in two.

* * *

Kad was certain he had just accidentally killed Blake. Yet his eyes narrowed in confusion…

_But there was no blood._

And a millisecond later her two halves shimmered and disappeared. Relief and sudden understanding flooded through his mind as he remembered her semblance. Just before being swallowed down by shock and surprise as Yang jackknifed up, leapt high into the air and brutally smashed her metal clad fist down into his jaw with another scream of rage.

* * *

_This time there was blood._

Blood from Ember Ceilica's blunt edges cutting into his face. Blood from his teeth digging into the fleshy spaces of his mouth. Yang landed on the floor in a crouch, and Kad was forced back a step keeping his balance and spat a glob of crimson onto the grey concrete floor.

Her strength and speed still boosted by the giant's own, Yang was more than fast enough to rush under Kad's counter swing and jab at the wound on his side. Her shotguns firing as well in bright flashes of flame. Blind to the world, only intent on keeping Kad from harming Ruby or her friends.

* * *

Weiss, standing far behind this brawl, watched the insanity unfold. Too stunned to do more than wait for some sense of reason to return and stop the fighting. Perhaps, she thought that if Kad subdued the others her wish might come true.

Yet she was forced to suddenly reconsider how far this may go when Kad seemingly _killed_ Blake mere moments ago.

Weiss panicked, but instantly calmed when the Faunus rolled back up away from her shadow clone unharmed. Crescent Rose skidded at the growing crowd behind them stopping against the tips of their feet. Blake stood aiming her pistol again, but unwilling to shoot with her partner in the way now.

Yang was about to pull her arm back for another strike.

Stepping faster than any eye could track Kad slammed his right knee up into Yang's stomach. She coughed and nearly blacked out again. But the fire of her semblance kept her up, burning even hotter now. Even as her aura dropped to near nothing.

She leapt forward again arm raised back again. Her left gauntlet a hammer ready to break anything in its way.

_Stopped cold in the palm of Kad's right hand._

No one even saw him move. Yet now the giant held Yang's fist tight. The blond growled and tried to pull away. But as she grunted and strained, her hand remained exactly where it was. Kept immobile by the full strength of the Primarch.

She screamed and nearly broke her own wrist attempting to twist out. Kad only tightened his grip.

Little sounds of creaking metal from Kad's fingers crushing her gauntlets did not echo very far beneath the sound of Yang's struggle. Even with all of the strength from his punch stored in her semblance she could not break free.

_Her semblance fed on the power of others. She gets hit, she gets stronger._

_All he had to do was overcome what power was left. Nowhere near _his _full strength_

* * *

Yang felt weak…

Sweat dripped down her face, and her fighting stance started to fall with her semblance spent. And she realized the giant had her beat.

But he was nowhere near done yet. Kad let go of her fist. Hammered a punch again into her stomach lifting Yang's feet from the floor. Stepped once while she seemingly floated. Then crushed his elbow down into the back of her neck.

Lights shimmered and flickered across her body and she cried out as her aura broke. And the rest of her breath huffed out of her lungs when she hit the hard floor. The giant's black boot jammed into her ribs and rolled her over.

Yang tried to blink the blurriness out of her eyes, which shot open wide when the crushing weight of Kad's humongous knee pressed down across her throat and upper chest.

Her bare fingers flailed uselessly against the giant and his back pants. She was choking breaths of air in between gasps of panic.

* * *

_He raised up the backwards gripped katana._

Weiss saw the sword rise… Dangerously uncertain what he intended to do.

"_Weiss!_"

Ruby silver eyes streaked with the first drops of tears pleaded with her teammate. The heiress saw Blake frozen in fear, and Ruby, completely useless without her weapon only had her partner in what little time was left now.

_She remembered back to when her family had been kidnapped._

_What the giant had done to all the White Fang._

_She couldn't take this risk._

And she knew there was only one thing the heiress could possibly do to help. Her bloodline's power. Unpracticed, unreliable, only heard about in whispers from her father and family. Finally seen in his last moments aboard the airship yesterday.

* * *

"_Oh the mighty beasts and hopeless bastards that have pushed us beyond every limit and hammered the Schnee family into the unbreakable dynasty we are today. No reason to say that those who pushed us here couldn't aid the family once again."_

* * *

Her father's words.

_The glowing Ursa that had attacked Torchwick's men._

_She finally understood._

* * *

The hum of some other worldly power stayed Kad's hand. That and the blue glow coming out of nowhere on his left.

Weiss stood with her right arm pointed out curling two fingers while her sword rotated in small circles down at the floor on her left and the spinning glyph beneath her feet.

As her semblance flowed the pale girl began to pirouette switching where her hand and sword were pointing. She flicked the rapier high.

A glyph covered in swords like the hands of a clock was birthed with a blinding flash of light, and even Kad was forced to squint for a moment.

The white misty mystic tip of the biggest great sword anyone had ever seen pierced through the spinning center, held by an armored arm that swiftly followed the blade out till it stopped at its nonexistent shoulder with a flourish.

Now the watchers looked to the Heiress with no small amount of surprise. Many gasped and flinched back a step. Staring as she spun and mimed a slash downward with her rapier.

The giant spectral blade moved as well.

Mirroring her strike.

* * *

Kad leaned backwards, accidentally putting more weight down onto the knee crushing Yang. But the blonde was tough, even if her eyes bulged like they were going to pop out of their sockets until the giant's weight shifted.

He nearly threw himself backwards, feeling the wind be sucked along in the draft the sword cut through the air and almost his head.

The Primarch stood, taken completely off guard by the giant sword's sudden appearance. Weiss turned her wrist and the summon followed her form. Starting to cleave backhanded at Kad.

He pushed his left fist forward, holding out Raven's sword. The wretched screech of tortured metal stung his ears. The conjured blade held, the red steel was nearly cracked in two from where the edges met.

Weiss threw her left arm back ready to swing down in a devastating overhead chop. But the giant was already in motion.

Bending his knees, sending his right hand back. Fingers curled like he was trying to crush an invisible ball. Baring his teeth with a deep throaty growl Kad focused his semblance.

Catching the Aura, the power of his soul. Not just out in a blast but down, gathering in his palm.

And as the hammer blow coming from the spectral sword neared his head the Primarch roared and punched his open palm into the air

There were two flashes.

The ball of light and soul fire gathered in Kad's palm sailing out at his will.

And the near imperceptible instant later it struck Weiss's glyph dead center.

The blue medallion shattered, cracks ran along the length of the summoned sword. Radiant shards of solid light rained down across the hall.

* * *

_Semblances were like muscles._

Use and practice raised one's endurance when using them. And to push oneself past their limits was a dangerous thing.

Weiss would realize later what a monstrous effort it had taken to raise this blade, let alone keep it in reality. Whether it was from this simple fact, or the energy feedback from Kad's thrown ball of aura, a jagged lance of pain worse than any migraine the heiress ever had before knifed through her mind and sent Weiss down to her pale knees. Hands back over her scarred face swallowing down a whimpering cry.

* * *

"_Are we done?" The Primarch growled in between panting breaths._

_For now he stood alone._

Surrounded by team RWBY battered and beaten in a fight that need never have happened. Surrounded by the hundreds of trainees his actions had inspired. His partner paralyzed behind him.

_And the one who had started it all…_

Black steel links rattled against one another, the giant quickly unwound and flicked the chain around his waist out at Raven to the right. The sharpened circlets wrapped around her bracer and left arm.

The dark haired girl grit her teeth and glared up at the face of death now looming over her. When they were a mere arm's length away Kad grabbed onto her bound arm and raised Raven up to look him in the eyes.

He recognized that red glare finally.

Summoning up her last bit of strength and courage Raven spat in the giant's face. Kad didn't even flinch, raising up her red katana taking his time in deciding how she would die.

Yang coughed and rolled over onto her stomach, one hand on her throat and one hand on the ground she attempted to rise,

"Kad, no! Please!"

Her sob filled plea did not go unheard. Ruby stood, transfixed by the raw pain in her big sister's voice. But quickly cowed down by the burning rage that laced Kad's reply.

"_Enough! _Yang, enough!" He pointed one finger out from his white knuckle grip on the sword at the blonde.

"But she's my sister!"

Chills ran through Ruby's veins. Her heart raced once again hearing what Yang just said. "What!" She shouted, snapping back and forth between Raven and Yang. But Kad was no longer in any mood to listen. Bringing the sword back around against Raven's throat.

Yang finally managed to stand and took two stumbling steps forward.

But Raven raised her right hand and Yang stopped, clutching her bruised stomach. Even Kad was puzzled by this.

"Go on." Raven hissed at him. "_Do it!"_

* * *

"_Do it!"_ She screamed at him again.

"What are you waiting for?" Raven hissed. "Come on!"

He tightened his fist, cracking the slender bones in Raven's wrist, she lost her voice in the sharp burning pain. Hissing through clenched white teeth Raven pointed over to the crowd.

"You did this." She said in between deep breaths, "You've killed us all already… Do it!"

His answer was laced with rage, "I fought for you, I fought for all of you."

"Bullshit… Look at them."

"Who?"

"_Look at them!_" Raven shouted.

Hundreds of his classmates and comrades had gathered. And Kad finally saw it.

They were not looking at him with awe and hope anymore. The young hunters all shared the same petrified look of utter horror. Team RWBY from where they were frozen. Many, many familiar faces spread in the sea of a hundred different Huntsmen and Huntresses

And they were all looking at him.

And Raven laughed.

The sound was painful to even hear, let alone make. She sucked in air and sticky strands of spit and froth and laughed in his face. Kad nearly ran her through right then and there.

But he paused…

Out amongst the others. He knew that look. It was burned into his soul. They were afraid.

Afraid of what was going on. Afraid of more things they didn't understand.

_They were afraid of him._

"And…" Raven started. "And you finally show your true… Colors."

Her laughter sounded more like choking this time. Kad let go of her wrist and she thudded onto the floor, her left side and her back. Yelping in pain.

His face was a like a storm, he turned sweeping the sword back at chest height pointing to all his hunters.

He spoke softly, trying to sound reassuring. "We stood together. Against the Grimm, _together…_ Why are you afraid?"

Raven hissed on the ground, "They don't know anything about you… Sneaking off, while."

She drew in another breath, "While Beacon, burns…"

The old urge to end her life came back again, his hands started shaking with the bloody need for violence. But by some last strand of will power clinging to life deep inside Kad realized what would happen if he did.

_He couldn't kill her._

Raven spoke again. "Were you calling her…"

"Shut up." He growled.

"Hoping your master would… Swoop in, and… save you."

"_Shut up._"

"Then who were you off, talking to." Raven challenged, "Who were you talking to?"

"I wasn't-"

"_Who were you talking to?!" _The Huntress screamed at him.

* * *

Scowling, furious, and red with rage Kad turned on her.

"_Hell with it…" He thought._

"_Kad?"_

Another girl's voice, coming from where this insanity had started. Quiet yet so familiar after all these months at Beacon.

_Alicia._

She stood just in front of the gaping hole behind the giant. Shadows all around her, but he was still able to distinguish her black leather jacket and red brown hair pulled back behind her head. And the scroll.

His scroll.

The shattered remnants of the little device he had crushed when attacked mere moments ago cradled in the palm of her right hand up in front of her. Like she was offering the scraps up to the giant.

"Who were you talking to?"

* * *

Whispers.

So many whispers and murmuring voices Kad couldn't keep them separate. But he knew what they were talking about. Yet could think of no words of his own to ease their troubles. They needed answers that the giant couldn't give them. All he felt was…

_Lost._

_Abandoned._

People were beginning to walk forward now, group by group, team by team. All coming to ask their questions. Kad looked one more time back at his partner.

_She couldn't fathom the raw pain she saw there._

The giant raised the sword in his hand. The crowd stopped dead, and he grabbed onto the razor point with his right hand, flexed his arms and effortlessly snapped the blade in two.

The front row all flinched as one, and Kad flung the broken pieces to the ground, which bounced away clattering against the concrete.

And then he turned, heading for another side hallway, dragging the loops of his chain along. Lost for words and wrestling with the million tumultuous thoughts clawing in his head. No one dared keep him from walking through the crowd back into the inner stadium loop.

* * *

Yang still struggled to stand up straight, feeling every twinge in her sore muscles, and aching bruises. She felt as though she might collapse again at any moment.

Until the steadying presence of her little sister moved close and pushed herself up under the blonde's right arm bracing up Yang to help her take the few steps forward to Raven.

Weiss finally managed to banish some of the pain, and silently accepted a few helping hands from the crowd behind her.

Blake had barely moved an inch, still where she was with her trembling hands wrapped around her pistol. Only when the heiress walked to her side and gently placed her right hand on Blake's left shoulder did the Faunus seem to calm down. Looking at one shaking hand she took away from Gambol Shroud before directing her attention over to the sisters.

"Why?" Yang asked looming over her twin. "Why did you do that?"

Raven gave a heavy sigh. "I did it for you Yang… I did it for both of you."

Ruby glanced over the dark huntress with a new light,

"So," She began slowly. "Welcome to the family?"

"Hmmph." Raven huffed once. Almost amused, "Something like that…"

* * *

It had gotten very cold in the stadium. Power was gone, none of the climate control systems were working any more. Letting the chill of the night and the wind rush rampant through the halls.

Kad didn't feel it.

He only felt numb.

The giant didn't even bother to go looking for his sword. But as he wandered alone in the shadowed corridors he soon found himself at the only familiar place in the soon to be ruin.

The little conference room they had used to plan their defense, empty and abandoned. Everyone who was present undoubtedly off to see what all the commotion had been about.

_But the Primarch was wrong on this part._

Students and several soldiers recognized his bulky outline moving alone to this room. They approached timidly, concerned and fearful over what was going on.

Kad stood at the head of the brown oblong table in the door he had walked through. Seeing all his plans laid before him. Represented by the little things strewn across the table.

Which would all amount to nothing.

_All because of her._

Not Raven and her sudden attack.

Not Alicia and her damned questions he hoped he would never have to answer.

_He knew his duty. What she had wanted him to do._

Fight, lead, shape the new world.

But he couldn't win… now Cinder had abandoned him.

_She had abandoned him!_

Fury broke through his façade. Kad flung the black steel links across the city model scattering hours of work to all four corners of the room.

Then with a deep cry of raw hurt and even a twinge of, unease, Kad dug his thick fingers into the mahogany edge of the angled side, and hurled the table and all its trinkets up and through the glass window wall to his left. The sounds of shattered glass and flying splinters were all swallowed by his cry.

The few closing in suddenly backpedaled away, some tripping over their own feet in shock and the sudden desperate need to be away from the giant.

He grit his teeth and clenched his fingers back into fists at which he began to stare. Trying to come to a decision. Loyalty warring with reality.

_He couldn't win._

Not now. No one would fight with him, they were all too confused, far to afraid with Ozpin slain and Beacon gone.

And Cinder wasn't coming.

The Grimm definitely were.

"_Some might have called that overreacting."_

* * *

_Time seemed to slow._

Out from the darkness very close behind him. A man's deep voice hit his ears. Kad began to turn, a Primarch's speed and reactionary movements that were programmed into his bones.

His left hand was moving at the dark outline of the stranger. Up at his broad shoulders to pin him down.

His right hand dropped to the worn wooden hilt of the giant fighting knife on his waist.

The silhouette moved its arms up, but the Primarch was moving far too fast to stop. His left hand latched onto a shoulder, gripping the coarse grey fabric and the broad muscled shoulder beneath it. Kad's weight and strength forced the other man back, smashing into the untouched wall hard enough to crush an outline of his back into the plaster and dry underlying layers.

The Primarch drew his blade.

In a flash the razor cutting edge was up against this interloper's throat.

_He had managed to raise His own left fast enough to catch his knife arm's elbow before any serious harm befell him._

Kad leaned close, pushing Him harder into the wall. Trying to distinguish the man's features.

Black hair, an old noble face. The tired eyes that seemingly couldn't decide on what color they wanted to be when he stared.

_Brown. Black._

_Green to blue and back again._

_Even silver at one point._

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

**A/N Gotta rush here,**

**Yeah suddenly this just seemed like a good place to stop. I was fully intent on carrying on here. But just reasons.**

**Hopefully the two little italics blurbs i these last two chapters were sufficiently vague to explain what I have going on. Call it a cop out retcon or whatever I don't care.**

**Now the time to decide wether or not I was being too much of an asshole in my last A/N.**

**meh, Well any way**

**Holy shit followers and favs got a jump. Welcome aboard this train wreck yall. Your kind words are what keep me going.**

**Anyway a moment of silence for my dead brain cells spent trying to write out this next bit. And all my hair that fell out while I was coming to this course of action.**

**The next chapter might be shorter but it will definitely be out sooner. Big shout out to Biolaj for suffering through my pestering him.**

**Any way gotta runaway screaming to class, Share If you care, Review as you do. Gotta go!**


	61. They who need me

_Many familiar faces gathered round the girls._

Team JNPR orderly with all the boys of team SSSN and team CRDL grouped on their left. The upper classmen of team CFVY trying to force their way through the trainees. Even Penny looking for her friends as she pushed her way through the forest of bodies. Followed closely by Professor Goodwitch who was trying to be as gentle as possible when she had to strong arm some excessively curious youngsters out of the way. And finally the two ax men Co'Balt and Auburn.

All were being drawn to the scene of the fight.

Professor Goodwitch tried to shout out over the jumbled voices.

"Calm everyone," She began, but having not witnessed the actual fight and hearing some dreadful second hand accounts she was quite concerned herself.

She looked down onto team RWBY, Raven and Alicia once at least some quiet had been restored "Ladies?"

Ruby spoke to her newly revealed family member. "What is going on?"

Raven tried to sit up some more. "…Okay. For better or worse… You've all been played."

Behind her, Co'Balt was trying to pry a straight answer out of his last teammate.

"What's going on? Where's Kad?" he asked.

"Just… Listen to her." Alicia replied, hugging her arms close.

* * *

"_Someone who means you no harm." The stranger said._

Kad didn't answer the man. He tried to shift his right arm holding the knife sensing the tight grip on his elbow. The man spoke again.

"Would you consider letting me up?" He said slightly shifting his right hand up, pointing his index and middle finger at the blade against his throat.

Kad growled, "Maybe if you'd answer me."

The stranger nodded. "Aurum. You may call me Aurum."

"What are you doing here?"

"It is a day that will go down in history, is it not?"

Kad bunched his muscles in preparation for violence. "That's not an answer, _Aurum_."

The old man chuckled "Just a traveler, wandering the wide world."

"Are you a Huntsman?"

"Perhaps something of the sort, many years ago."

Aurum looked back down to the knife. "Are you going to attempt to kill me now or may we speak?"

The giant considered his options. And came to the conclusion that he had bigger fish to fry. Kad sighed and relaxed his posture. Aurum released his arm and pried himself from the impression of his back. Taking a moment to turn and regard the crater, brushing off his cloak.

Kad began to walk away towards a distant corner of the conference room. Trying to think of how he would proceed, gazing into the mirrored surface of his knife, turning the weapon between the fingertips of both hands.

"You are troubled?" Aurum said.

"Why do you care?" Kad replied, then repeated himself. "Why are you here?"

"As I said. Today will certainly go down in history. I wished a memory of it. And of the heroes who fought here."

Kad scowled, attempting to put some distance between the two of them. Walking over to the far side of the shattered window. Leaning against one part of the frame that did not have jagged shards of glass sticking out.

"I don't think things are going to play out like you're imagining." Kad said.

"Why is that?" Aurum asked.

* * *

"_That's a load of bull shit."_

"Co'Balt!" Alicia snapped at the Faunus.

But he ignored her, and pointed down at Raven with Keila in his right hand. "Who the fuck are you coming in here and trying to start shit. _You stabbed him?_"

The injured Huntress was deaf to his outrage. "You'd thank me if you'd believe me."

"Well little problem there."

"Indeed…"

Ruby spoke up, "I don't believe it. Kad wouldn't,"

Still leaning against her, Yang squeezed onto Ruby's shoulder trying to comfort her. Raven looked up to the girl.

"You judge people on their actions… That's admirable. But it was all a façade."

* * *

"I'm sure you'll find out." Kad said.

Aurum shook his head, "No. I must leave soon. But tell me, is all not as it appears?"

Kad said nothing, crushing his fingers into his hand. "The tower's down. A dragon is burning through Beacon. Ozpin's dead. Most of the senior Huntsmen haven't shown their faces, or they're dead too. The Atlesians are running ragged… And now…"

He stopped himself, grinding his fingers together and still wondering how he got here and what he was going to do next.

"And?" Aurum asked sensing the turmoil Kad was trying to bury.

"And now…" Kad began to answer. He paused and sighed. Almost without thought he pressed onto the practically healed stab wound on his side. "And now everyone wants to run."

"You do not?"

"I don't think I have much say in the matter."

"Why is that? Are you not their leader?"

Kad snorted in black humor, "I thought…"

"_You thought right_."

Aurum stepped closer, "I watched you today. Battling against the horde. Risking your own life time and time again. Your friends and comrades looked up to you. If you lead they would follow."

"Things… Changed." Kad told him.

* * *

Silence was the only answer Raven received for her tale.

"He's been playing you all." She said to the crowd. "It was his orders."

Co'Balt growled, still not believing a word Raven said. "That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"If you'd open your mind for a second you might see how brilliant, it was supposed to be."

Raven gave an almost cruel smile. "So…You're welcome. You won't be dancing to some witch's tune without even knowing it.

"Alright!" He began again.

"Co'Balt." Alicia said, grabbing his right arm. "Kad was calling somebody. I heard him… Why?"

He pulled his arm and axe out of her grip. "You were just hearing things." he denied,

"No I wasn't." Alicia shot back.

Professor Goodwitch spoke to Raven, "Miss. This is a serious accusation."

She didn't respond, cradling her broken wrist. The whispers were coming back again.

Behind the angry Faunus Auburn Roland tried to grab onto Co'Balt's other arm. The young hunter tried to be reasonable. "Hey buddy, just take a second and,"

Only to have Co'Balt wrench his arm free from his grip as well.

_Then smash that elbow back up into Auburn's face._

* * *

Aurum silently waited for an explanation that Kad was reluctant to give.

"It doesn't matter." Kad said. "…They want to know things I can't tell them."

"You can't tell them or you won't?"

The giant turned his head to regard Aurum with an air of hostility beginning to show. Glaring as his blood began to simmer again.

The stranger bowed his head, "Apologies. Please, forgive my tone."

Kad huffed and looked away.

"Still," Aurum said. "The question remains."

"No it doesn't." Kad growled. "Nothing I say will matter now. Vale is lost."

"As you said, that is not an answer _Kad_."

Now the giant stood. Anger burning in his voice, "_And I'll tell them what?_"

His left hand shot up as if on its own like Kad was a conductor trying to restore order to the symphony of his thoughts.

"Tell them…" He stuttered for a moment, his mouth forming words into shouts before his brain could review them.

"That… That, _that I'm complicit in the biggest Grimm attack in the history of the world?"_

* * *

Blood once again fell to the floor. A dark shade splattering across the grey floor, nigh invisible drops landing on the nearest shoes.

Auburn staggered back, leaning forward and pressing his palms to his now broken nose next to his circle scarred eye. Half yelling in shock and dull pain into his fingers.

"Co'Balt!" Professor Goodwitch yelled. Raising her wand, but the young Faunus yelled back

"Real cute that this happens now!" He swept his ax up pointing towards team RWBY. "Kad might be the only reason any of us are still here, and this is how you thank him?"

Sun separated himself from his teammates to stand beside Blake. "Hey cool off Co'Balt!"

"Don't you tell me to be _cool!"_

Despite Co'Balt's words ringing with rage, or maybe because of this a sudden shift took root in the minds of many listening in. Guilt, shame, and sudden growing suspicion towards those who felt otherwise. Even from the most unlikely people.

One of the tallest armored figures now present, Cardin Winchester raised his black mace up over his head. Whatever confusion he had drowned in anger. He thought he knew what needed to be done.

He aimed the weapon down at Raven and yelled. "_Gut this bitch!"_

* * *

Co'Balt wholeheartedly agreed with this course of action shifting the grip on Keila.

Cardin began to advance. His team on his heels readying their weapons. Team RWBY was in no shape to stop all of them. The tall ginger stuck out his mace to move Blake to the right out of his way.

Sun moved forward.

And the blond Faunus grabbed beneath the many black flanges on the cudgel, bracing himself to stop the bigger boy. But Cardin easily pushed him aside right in front of Dove. The shorter Huntsman drew his hybrid sword and pointed it up under Sun's chin. Sun reached back for his weapon, calculating how he would escape and stop the others.

A crackle of blue energy banished the shadows away for a moment when Neptune readied his own weapon. Flanked by Sage and Scarlet the three of them move to stop the rest of team CRDL.

Cardin brought his mace back across his chest, mirroring the pose Neptune had taken. The two of them clashed the metal bars against one another locked in a preliminary shoving match.

Raven was attempting to stand, her life suddenly in jeopardy again. Ruby held out her small hand to help her up. All the while wary of where the first blow would fall.

Team JNPR drew their weapons and put their backs together, looking for danger coming at their closest friends. Team CFVY made motions to draw as well. But collective confusion kept them from acting.

Co'Balt chambered another shotgun shell. But before he could swing the barrel around a red glyph exploded to life directly on his chest. Alicia had thrown out her right hand like she was pushing back the Faunus hand to hand.

He skidded backwards. Crouched and dragging his left hand across the floor trying to kill his momentum. Alicia slid between her teammate and team RWBY, ready in a fighting crouch with her long slender Dust knife gripped backwards in her right.

"Co'Balt don't!" She shouted. Surprise warred with even more betrayal in the bull Faunus.

He growled and flicked his hand down to the base of his ax. Alicia still stared him down. Her voice choked with tears rose barely above a whisper.

"_All I want is an answer…"_

* * *

"Ahh…" Aurum said, stroking his chin. "I see."

Kad couldn't believe what he just blurted out like that. The words had left his mouth without a second thought.

"No… No, no, no." The giant stuttered trying to backtrack and mollify what he said.

The stranger dismissed his mutterings with a wave of his hand. "No, nothing to say then. Other than your punishment is sure to be swift and just."

With one last nod of his head Aurum moved to walk away. And Kad made no move to stop him.

_But He cast an eye backwards_

Back to watch Kad fall to the floor on his knees. Head hung low to almost touch his chest with his long arms draped limp at his sides. His fighting knife clattered to the floor. Whispered words dripped from his mouth.

"_She was right… She was right…"_

"Who was right?" Aurum asked, Finally divining Kad's pitiful sounds.

The Primarch didn't answer him. Painful truths were re-framing his life in a new light.

_You've killed us all…_

_Cinder was wrong…_

And they couldn't win.

* * *

Goodwitch raised her crop, blinding light and an eldritch sound of building power halted all the soon to be fighting before a single weapon could swing. Then she swept the weapon down. Ripples of light exploded across the collection of edged metal, blunt cudgels and hybrid firearms. Knocking the destructive tools out of clenched and trembling hands and down to the floor.

"_Shame on you!"_

If their sudden disarming had not pacified the students their Professor's sudden yell certainly did. For there was one thing students of Beacon quickly learned to fear, and passed on that paranoia to their foreign comrades.

_Never make Goodwitch mad._

_And the most powerful Huntress present was furious._

"Shame on all of you!" She repeated. "Fighting each other at a time like this."

Her accusing eyes dared any to speak up and challenge her again.

"You are not helping anything. This madness and strife will only bring the Grimm back."

The older professor sighed hanging her head low. "I know this is… difficult. But we do not resort to violence, just because we do not have all the answers."

She turned and glared at Cardin. He visibly shrunk back from her withering gaze. Co'Balt was still enraged, knifing his right hand at Goodwitch along with a question.

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do then?" The Faunus growled.

Unnoticed by everyone, Ruby smiled.

"Well it's simple," She said in the quiet pause.

All eyes looked over to the young leader. Goodwitch pushed her spectacles back up onto the bridge of her nose, tilting her head in confusion.

"Miss Rose?"

"_We just go ask Kad for an answer…_"

* * *

The full force of Kad's epiphany had nearly shut him down.

_Things weren't supposed to be this way. The plan wasn't supposed to end like this._

_Cinder didn't care about him._

She failed.

Aurum stood before the kneeling Huntsman. "Who was right?"

Kad looked up, water starting to pool in his eyes. "This isn't how things were supposed to go…"

"And how did you see this play out Kad?"

_He didn't remember telling Aurum his name._

"I don't know any more… She."

Kad paused with his mouth half open, managing to restrain himself one last time. Aurum crouched down to eye level with him.

He spoke quietly. "Don't be crushed by the weight of this burden Kad."

_He spoke again putting Power into His voice._

**+Tell me what is wrong.+**

_His aura was not attuned to resist Him at the moment._

Kad sighed, "My… Mentor, my guardian. Cinder. We were going to change everything… Build a better world once the old one was… was…"

"Once the old one was clean." Aurum finished for him. "I've known many who felt the same way."

The Primarch nodded. Slowly Kad picked up his knife again to stare his pale orange eyes into the steel blade. He turned the weapon slowly in his right hands. Accepting more and more of what he had been blindly denying for he didn't even know how long.

"But, she lost control, and Cinder didn't, doesn't care… And now she's just standing back while the world burns."

Kad looked out the shattered window. From this angle he could see a tiny glimpse of the dark ruined portrait of Vale. And his heartache only came back worse.

"There won't be any phoenix here…" He whispered.

Kad looked back up into the strangers dancing face, bearing a different visage every time he blinked.

_He saw pity, concern sadness in those shifting eyes._

_He saw some edge of puzzling humor, like Aurum knew something Kad didn't._

_He saw a deep buried anger._

And the Primarch finally admitted, both to the stranger and himself.

"I don't know what to do."

Aurum laughed.

* * *

_One puff of air and amusement as he stood tall over His son._

"It seems to me." He began, slowly shifting his head over to the same window Kad had been aimlessly staring out through. His grey cloak fluttering in the cold breeze. "That there is only one thing to do."

Kad looked up, and noticed something he suddenly felt he should have when Aurum first appeared.

_The stranger had a sword harnessed to his back._

Not just any sword, the blade was nearly as tall as the stranger. The hilt wrapped in black sweat stained leather and silver wire, stuck over his right shoulder and past his head of long black hair.

The red blade glowed softly from the Dust merged with the thick steel. The long white Grimm fangs of the cross guard a dynamic opposite to the room full of shadows.

It was Ignis. Kad's own sword.

Aurum reached back for the hilt. His deep bass voice filled every corner of the room.

"Dawn is approaching. A good time for decisions." He mused as he slowly slid Ignis off from his shoulder, out of his cloak's own thick loops built for exactly this purpose.

He turned the great sword and held the hilt out by the blade with one hand to Kad. At the giant's silent starring Aurum spoke again.

Kad shifted on the floor into a kneeling position and took his weapon, regarding the growing damage along the cutting edge.

_It was the only thing that was truly totally his._

Aurum crouched down, leaning close. Kad laid his sword flat on the ground and stared the other man dead in the eyes as he spoke.

"You have to make a choice Kad… Either the woman herself or the ideals you felt she promoted. The ideals I know you hold dearer than anything else in this world."

Aurum placed his hand down onto Kad's shoulder.

* * *

"_And I know you will choose wisely my son._"

My son.

_His mind's eye opened, images and memories of memories that had come unbidden into his mind for all of whatever could be considered Kad's childhood._

_Always the same. On worlds he had never been to._

_A scene played out time, and time again_

_Hundreds of thousands of Hive ganger warriors arrayed in the wide streets if this echo of distant Terra. All gathered to greet the warlord who had come for his son._

_The first of his Primarch's towering over all present at the head of this horde, with light reflecting off his armor from His own golden battle suit radiant with his unchecked shining soul light._

* * *

_His iron handed son raised one fist to shield his eyes as he drew near up the ridge of black shattered stone in the heart of the storm. Gazing at the figure come down to his barren world previously rife with untold numbers of living metal monsters and far, far darker secrets that had been put to the sword and torch._

_His armored shadow danced along the path back to the heartlands of his clan. But as the Primarch drew nearer and nearer to the one he had come to investigate._

* * *

_Recognition, and joy rose up across his crimson face._

_And a smile split His own as well at the base of this great glass pyramid on the world of sorcerers._

_A single tear of joy dripped from the cyclops' last glowing eye._

_And the two embraced as though they were long lost kin reunited at last._

* * *

_But as his son withdrew from their embrace. The winged warrior king looked back to his father full of solemnness._

_He went to one brass covered knee, splendid armor plates clanking together. Light filtering in from the harsh desert sands radiated off the pure white wings, that He tried not to think of as angelic. _

_The Primarch planted his sword point first into the windswept stone of the council temple. Ready to pledge himself and his people to the cause he had been made for._

* * *

Physical _pain_ lanced through Kad's head from his forehead to his spine. He shut his eyes and silently screamed into his closed mouth. Left hand up on his face digging in his fingertips so hard blood was welling up beneath his nails.

Aurum pushed up off of Kad's shoulder and turned away while Kad battled this storm in his mind. Through the bright spots that swam in his vision Kad saw the vague outline of Aurum beginning to leave him here.

"FATHER!"

The Primarch leapt to his leapt desperately reaching out his right hand to stop the cloaked figure from abandoning him too.

_Light filled the room._

Kad ignored the searing radiance blocking out everything, his aura lit into being to protect his unprepared mind from the sheer unfiltered brilliance of Aurum's true form. And to protect his body, dangerously close to what Aurum was about to do.

_He turned back to His son at the sound of his shout._

Aurum turned, faster than even Kad's super human sense could track through the light. Striking two fingers out directly between Kad's eyes. The pain vanished as soon as it appeared at the touch of His hand. Kad stopped in his lunge for Aurum's cloak, trying to reach for the man's wrist and prevent him from going.

But in a crack of false thunder accompanied by a sickening waft of ozone,

_The Emperor disappeared._

* * *

Kad stood there for nearly an entire minute. Waiting for the spots to leave his vision so he could remove his hands from his face, and come to terms with what in the world just happened. But a few nails of impossibility remained hammered into the logic center of his brain. Telling him that none of this could be true.

_That he was still alone here,_

_The realizations about his life and goals,_

_And that all his nightmares, dreams, and visions were coming out from where he had buried them in the deep, deep shadows of his mind to walk in the daylight._

He clenched his shaking fists tight straightening up from his bowed position. After a moment more Kad's eyes locked onto the first thing they found.

Ignis. Ever beating back the darkness with the soft red of Dust. The giant bent down on his knees next to the weapon. He lifted up his sword, the red blade balanced on the tips of his fingers. Remembering Aurum's words.

"_You have to make a choice._"

* * *

The layout and acoustics served to mask some of the side effects of Aurum's sudden departure from this rest of the stadium. The handful of leaders following professor Goodwitch halted immediately when they heard the unexpected explosion of noise.

Yang felt well enough physically to walk on her own. So unencumbered by the need to support her big sister Ruby broke into a run, heading right for the commotion her red cape and hood trailing along in the draft she left behind.

Weiss was the first to chase after her leader, quickly outpacing all those following them

Ruby saw the conference table that had been thrown through the wall, and all the bits and pieces of their diagram scattered to the four corners of the war room. She coughed and wretched at the heavy scent of ozone hanging in the air.

_And the room was empty_

As Ruby carefully stepped over the low edge of jagged glass, she grew both confused and concerned. Others had told them that the giant had passed this way, but now it was plainly obvious to see.

_Kad was gone._

The heiress saw the look in Ruby's silver eyes. A sad acceptance that things had not been quite the way they seemed. But still Ruby looked to her partner, just to see whatever Weiss's reaction was going to be.

Weiss sighed, and with a heavy heart repeated to Ruby what she had told Yang when they were searching Vale for Blake many months ago.

"The innocent never run."

* * *

**Deep orbit station keeping. 60,000 Kilometers dark side of (/Remnant's/) Primary Natural Satellite**

The bridge of any warship was a place of unending noise and activity. And on a battleship the scale of the _Fist of Iron_ the shouts and murmurs of hundreds upon hundreds of menials, couriers, ensigns, bridge officers, command staff, tech priests, Armsmen, and watch crews of Space Marines all busy with a thousand separate tasks would drown anything else in a sea of inconsequential slag.

Rank, upon rank of bright monitors displayed the objects of focus for this comparatively little populace of the battleship's crew. Status on anything and everything happening on the ship and with it's, now thirty five vessels strong, fleet of escorts that had survived undamaged enough to carry on with their voyage after the surprise battle with the Greenskin denizens of the mysterious Space hulk this detachment of the Fifty Second expedition fleet had been forced to deal with.

Yet none of these things that could leave an unadjusted mortal numb with awe for several minutes mattered at this moment.

Behind the simple raised command throne at the center of this kingdom of activity two giants stood waiting to fulfill their given tasks.

The shorter was a picture of stillness. His features hidden behind the tall brass helmet he wore, with the cast wings and the red shock of hair marking him as one of importance amongst his brethren to all who looked upon him.

His brass, red, and heavily inscribed armor reflected light back towards its source. The warrior was armed only with his gene enhanced body and the short power sword sheathed at his left side, for he did not expect any trouble that would need any of his order's traditional weapons to deal with.

The other whose shadow he stood in both physically, and metaphorically was another thing entirely.

This mountain in the shape of a man impatiently toyed with the deceptively light hilt of his thunder hammer. The flat edged killing share of its mass planted by the right boot of his uninscribed black armor.

This weapon was the only thing with even an ounce of flash, or grandeur on his person. The handled polished to a mirror sheen, showing off the intricate designs carved onto the deep ebony material. Shining trinkets, and inlays of gold and silver ran the length up to the powered down head that bore two golden wings seemingly ready to fly and crush at any second.

The rest of him was unmarked, unadorned slabs of masterfully worked black adamantium and ceramite. Cataphracti terminator armor in name only. Covering him from his neck down except for the two places where it was not required.

He wore his black hair very short and kept his eyes cold as iron. With his bare head covered in markings from the accidents of both a blacksmith and a seasoned warrior.

An army of metallic arms wired into a servo harness laid across his back. All immobile at the moment, carrying grasping arms, cutting welders. Plasma, volkite, and melta weapons ready to be used in an instant and several other devices whose purpose only their wielder and maker knew of.

And finally his arms, the only other part of his body not hidden by battleplate. For they needed no more protection being forever coated in the melted metal flesh of a long dead mechanical monstrosity from his home world.

Together they stood, waiting for the reclusiam to power on and isolate them from the bridge, so they could speak to their liege lord in peace and quiet.

The _Fist of Iron_'s powerful vox arrays easily established a link to the small communicator His Majesty had brought with him to the surface. The only means of contacting the fleet He had brought with him to the surface of the planet.

Ferrus Manus, Primarch of the Iron Hands regarded his companion. He knew little about this Custodes his father had left in charge of the retinue of warriors. He did know that his growing name began with Aquillon.

The man was on the rise through the ranks of the Emperor's body guards and was undoubtedly being tested during this series of events. While the Emperor's chosen leader for this brotherhood, Constantine Valdor, was away gathering a cohort of Ferrus's new brother's legion.

Ferrus and Aquillon had both studied the scans of the growing situation on the ground, and they were both worried. Yet the Emperor had divined a location to begin his search, somehow, and teleported himself into one of the larger cities on the planet nearly two days ago.

Regardless of whatever thoughts the two of them had towards action, they were honor bound to wait for their lord to make the final decision.

They did not have visual communication, but Ferrus would have recognized the voice that came over the vox anywhere in the galaxy.

"Ferrus?" The master of mankind spoke, to test the link.

"I am here." The Primarch answer curtly with his rumbling voice.

The Emperor quickly gave his orders. "Continue holding position. I have made contact, but we require time."

Ferrus raised one eyebrow, "Are you certain?"

"The situation is under control."

"I… Disagree Father."

The Primarch gazed over the holographic globe at the center of the bridge. Dots and icons displaying the raging conflict far, far below them.

"The northern kingdom's civil war has escalated. The rebels are gaining ground in the capital and several other fortified cities. While their army is being forced to deploy more and more resources to deal with the native xeno forms. The central kingdom has been almost completely over run with the xenos. The kingdom to the east is isolated, dealing with another uprising and most of their major cities are under siege by the beasts as well."

He paused to take a breath. "And finally the kingdom in the west has been completely inundated with these hostile creatures. Their military has been decimated and there is a mass exodus of civilians being chased out to the east by close to a _quarter_ _million_ xenos."

The Emperor did not respond, no matter how much Ferrus wished for him to see the facts.

"Father." Ferrus began again. "Let me intervene. I've identified dropsites and target locations for interdiction bombardment. To buy time for fortifying…"

"_No."_

Both warriors were stunned. The situation was deteriorating far to rapidly. "Father I insist." Ferrus began again. "I see no evidence that my brother can,"

"And how would you have felt if I had ordered Horus, or Leman onto your world with armies to steal away your moment of triumph and glory?"

"You did not need to. This is different."

"No, only our timing Ferrus. You will not send troops to the surface without my explicit orders. Do you understand?"

Ferrus growled and shifted uncomfortably in his armor. But he nodded his head. "Yes, my lord."

A chuckle passed over the vox link, startling both men in the reclusiam.

"Fear not." The Emperor continued. "Your brother has the situation well in hand."

"Are you asking me to have faith?" The gorgon said in confusion.

Once again the distant voice chuckled before answering. "No, just to _Trust_ in your brother…_"_

_/_

_/_

_/_

_/_

/

/

/

/

* * *

**A/N Hate to do this to you guys. But the next chapter is gonna be on hold until I finally go back and edit alot of my previous chapters. **

**I fell just that critical things have been left out or definitely could have been handled differently. But fear not. I will get back to work on the future of this before you know it.**

**So in the mean time, I might have a surprise for you readers if you wish it. Go check out the poll on my profile. And, I made a Space Battles forum for this. I know alot of people like that. Hit me p there. Same user name and title. I'm sure you'll find it.**

**So, yall have a great day and I will be back. I promise**


End file.
